Butterflies And Dragons
by JR Salazar
Summary: Or, The Long Road To Rio. Takes place after the end of the anime, first season. A Kantai Collection fic featuring Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki. RxR, but remember that reviews are moderated.
1. I Am Yours

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Or,**

**The Long Road to Rio**

**By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

**Chapter 1:**

**I Am Yours**

* * *

In the few days following the success of Operation MI, the Naval District on Etajima, located south of Hiroshima City in the heart of the Chugoku region, was relatively quiet, save for the numerous drills and class sessions amongst its talented shipgirls, known around the world as the KanMusu, or Fleet Girls. It was a rough, almost costly undertaking by the fleet to defeat Midway Hime, but once it was done, the morale back at home base improved significantly.

But no one at the time realized that a select few of the KanMusu would be called on to take part in a unique mission that would require them to take on the role of civilians. In fact, before the announcement would be made on April 1, 2015 at 0700 JST, only the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, who earned plaudits from the JMSDF for his success, was aware of the impending news. His secretary ships Nagato and Mutsu would not be debriefed on this either until 0700.

Two hours prior to the debriefing, Akagi was sleeping like a baby after downing another mountain full of curry washed down with a rich chocolate milkshake as tall as a computer from the newly-renamed "Mamiya's Bar." The reason it was renamed was that it would attract tourists who have come to sample the house recipe curry developed by Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Akatsuki and Hibiki, as well as the world-famous parfait that now came in three different sizes and was even used for a competitive eating challenge whose first edition would be held on Tanabata 2015. As Akagi was sleeping, her partner Kaga had her face snuggled between her voluptuous breasts, purring like a cat, sighing like an angel.

They both were, and their instituted pajamas were a bit disheveled as they were in a long embrace for the longest time, their collective sweat dripping on the tatami, their underwear saturated with their love. It was so amazing for them that they couldn't almost breathe at times.

"Akagi," Kaga sighed, "why are you such...perfection...haaaahhh..."

"Because, Kaga," she whispered, "you make me feel perfect. I'll never let you go..."

"I love you..."

"And I love you too..." As the two of them began to kiss, a knock on the door. Akagi got up as Kaga continued to sleep, fixing herself. She opened the door. "Fubuki?"

"Good morning, Akagi-sempai!" she said. She was in her trademark yelllow sweater and blue shorts. Thanks to her second remodel, her hair was black and her eyes were green.

"Fubuki, good morning. We were making ourselves comfortable, do you need something?"

"The commander just told me before I went on my run that you, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu need to report to him at 0700 today for a special announcement. He gave me further details but told me to withhold them until I join in the session with Nagato and Mutsu."

"Is it serious?"

"Confidential for now, Akagi-sempai, but make sure to get prepared before you report to the Commander, okay?"

"All right."

"Thanks, Akagi-sempai, gotta run now, see you later!" And off she went.

She waved her off. "Have a good run."

"She would make a good distance runner, huh, Akagi?" asked Kaga, heading over to her partner, watching Fubuki run out the door.

"The Kenyans would be challenged, maybe the Ethiopians, too," she replied.

"Shall we head down to Mamiya's to get breakfast?"

"Let's get changing and wash up, yes." Fubuki would be running 10 laps around the campus before heading to the docking for a quick cooldown bath and then reporting to the Admiral's headquarters.

* * *

Admiral Tanaka looked at his watch, Nagato and Mutsu at his side. "Hmmm, at this rate they might be arriving a little bit late," Admiral said, doing the Gendou pose.

"I'm sure they will be here soon, Admiral," Nagato said, composed as well.

Mutsu heard footsteps. "Ah, that might be them," she said. A few knocks. "Come on in," she said in her sultry voice.

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu all walked in a straight line before approaching the admiral and giving a salute.

"Carrier Division One, Akagi!"

"Carrier Division One, Kaga!"

"Carrier Division Two, Souryuu!"

"Carrier Division Two, Hiryuu!"

"REPORTING FOR DUTY!" they all chorused.

"Very nice, but where is my baby?" asked the Admiral.

The four carrier girls gave way, revealing Fubuki in her second remodeled outfit, stepping forward. "Special Destroyer Fubuki here! Thank you very much, Commander!"

"Have a seat, all of you," the Admiral said as Nagato and Mutsu provided chairs for the five girls. "All right, let's get into it. First off, I want to personally congratulate you all for a job well done in destroying Abyssal Base MI last week. Fubuki, as my flagship, you did an extraordinary job and you earned your second upgrade. Treasure it."

"Thank you, Admiral!" said the four carriers.

"Thank you, Commander!" Fubuki added.

"Now then, the reason I am here talking with you is that you will be doing a special mission that has never been done before by any members of our current fleet. Nagato will explain," said the Admiral.

"Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu," Nagato said, "A delegation representing the Japanese Olympic Committee was at the Naval District last week scouting the four of you for your archery abilities. The Admiral had been in contact with the delegation members about having the four of you represent Japan for an important sporting event in Denmark this summer."

"A sporting event in Denmark?" Kaga asked.

"Ladies," said Mutsu, "you have been called to represent Japan at the 2015 World Archery Championships after the original female delegation chose to withdraw. This was prearranged with the Admiral, the JMSDF and the JOC."

"World Archery Championships!?" exclaimed the five of them.

Fubuki was a mixed bag of emotions. "Akagi-sempai, are we all...? Commander, are we..."

"I will explain further," said Admiral Tanaka. "Because of this, you have been temporarily decommissioned from service and will assume the identities of civilians until at least the World Archery Championships, which take place from July 26 through August 2. If you are selected to represent this country at the 2016 Summer Olympics, your duration of being decommissioned will be extended until that time."

"But all I've done so far is be a shipgirl, fighting Abyssals and being of use to the military," Akagi said.

"Remove the equipment, the turrets, everything that makes you a Fleet Girl, and you are essentially just a regular Japanese woman," the Admiral explained. "I want you to experience civilian life and understand that there's more to it than being a weapon. You are archers competing in the name of peace and unity, something that we embrace here at this Naval District."

"I think it will be an experience that you will never forget," added Mutsu.

"We are processing your identification cards that give you civilian names. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, you family name will be based on the admiral of your World War II ship counterpart. But as for you, Fubuki, since you are my flagship...you will assume my family name."

"Fubuki Tanaka...oh Commander, you are so silly," Fubuki giggled.

The Admiral patted her on the head and chuckled. "You've matured a lot, and as a result, I am designating you as their personal companion. You will assume the duties of wingman, middleman, liaison, agent, and any other duties that makes your their personal representative."

"Eh, Commander? Is it going to be a lot of work?"

"Just listen to what they want you to do so that they are able to do their job these next several months. You already have Akagi as your mentor, so, as always, you need to listen to what she has to say and do it. Shouldn't be difficult, right?"

Fubuki looked at her wedding band, then turned to the Admiral. "Right, I'll do my best."

"Splendid. The four of you," he said, "I want you to crush the competition and ensure that we win the gold medal in women's archery. Now, if anything happens, I will send out other Fleet Girls to assist. Shoukaku and Zuikaku will now assume the roles of the primary carriers at this Naval District, with Ryuujou and Junyou backing them up."

"When are we going to leave the District? And where are we going to stay?" asked Hiryuu.

"Tomorrow, at 0800 JST, you will be given a sending off. You will then head to Hiroshima, where a bullet train will be sending you to Tokyo, where two people will be awaiting you. They have been selected to be your coaches and advisors. They are aware of your skills and abilities and they won't need to do too much to help you refine them. They've also won medals themselves but are currently university students doing this as part of their coursework."

"So they're not that much older than us?" Souryuu said.

"They're your peers and they are archers themselves," said the Admiral. "When you get to Tokyo Station, you will meet them. They are beautiful looking, too."

"Really?" Fubuki asked, a creepy smile on her face.

"Snap out of it, Fubuki," Akagi said, giving her a light karate chop.

"Ah! Sorry, Akagi-sempai!"

"You're going to enjoy this experience and people will get to know who you are. One final note, if things really get bad while you are competing, I will give you clearance to take to action. But it must be a sea-based incident. The JMSDF is collaborating with Denmark's Forsvaret, the Danish Defence, for a contingency plan that will allow a number of our KanMusu to arrive on the scene to provide assistance. We don't believe that the Abyssals will attack in European waters but we are not taking any chances."

"Looking good," Akagi said.

"That is all from us. We here at the Naval District will miss you."

"Good luck in Europe this summer, girls," Nagato said.

"Make sure you sweep the medals, too," Mutsu added, winking while putting a finger to her mouth.

"Dismissed!" said the Admiral. The five girls stood up, saluted, and then left the room in a single-file line. But before Fubuki could leave the room, the Admiral called him over. "Fubuki, come over here."

"Commander?" she asked, coming close to the Admiral.

"Let me see your ring."

"Okay..."

She held her hand with the ring out. The Admiral held it and kissed it, causing Fubuki to blush. "Fubuki, you mean everything to me. I want you to be safe and do your best protecting everyone that you are with. You are an extension of me, you are married to me, I don't want to lose you. Please, do not let me down. I don't know what's going to happen to me if I lose the one thing in my life that gives it meaning. Okay?"

Tears fell out of her happy eyes. "I love you, Commander. I'll do everything you say and I'll never leave you. I promise."

"And Fubuki..."

"Yes?"

"You're going to become a civilian, and since you're my wife, you can call me Ken."

"Ken...kun?"

A wide smile. "That works."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Ken-kun! Thanks a lot!" A hug and a kiss, and Fubuki took off.

"See you later..." Admiral Tanaka reclined in his chair, covering his eyes with his peaked cap.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Nagato said, a smile on her face.

"When they are married, it shows," Mutsu replied, giggling.

The Admiral sighed. "Fubuki needs to know that life is more than just being a weapon. Nagato, Mutsu: you're people too, and in a perfect world, you're appreciating what civilians in Japan go through every day. Sometimes there are good things, and sometimes there are bad things. I hope that one day you will experience it for yourself and know that there is a world out there waiting to be enjoyed."

"I would imagine so," Nagato said, the three of them looking out the window to the bright sun rising over the ocean. "I would imagine so." Admiral Tanaka responded by putting on his shades and taking a swig of sake in approval.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Tonight Again

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 2:**

**Tonight Again**

* * *

After the announcement was made in the morning, Fubuki walked over to the cliff overlooking the ocean, where the flowers were blooming, and elected to meditate, coming to terms with her role. She didn't know why the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, asked Akagi and the others to display their skills as competitive archers. She figured that there wasn't too much of a dropoff and the learning curve wasn't going to be steep, but outside of seeing Maizuru, she never saw the big cities of Japan, or even Minato Ward in Tokyo, where the Admiral was born and raised before committing to the JMSDF.

She looked at the ocean, and closed her eyes, attempting to visualize the coming days ahead, and how her heroism translated to this new mission undertaken by civilians, by regular people who have no interest in being in the military. "Is this what Ken-kun calls...a normal life?" she whispered to himself. "Sometimes...this can be too much for me to stomach..."

A voice. "Fubuki-chan?"

Fubuki looked up. "Mutsuki-chan. Wanna lie down with me?"

"Yeah..." Mutsuki relaxed and felt the ocean breeze blow lightly. "I heard what happened from Nagato. You're no longer going to be a shipgirl, huh?"

"It's not like being a shipgirl is like being a prisoner," Fubuki said, gently running her hands down her partner's burgundy locks. "We're women too, if you take away what makes us who are built to be. Ken-er, the Commander told me that I needed to see the world myself and understand more my purpose."

"Wow, is that so? You've accomplished so much up until now, and this is a whole different world you're going to be used to. Are you okay with this?"

"Mutsuki-chan, I believe that being of use to the people I love is important. Even if I am no longer skating on the ocean, my ideals and my dreams will never change. They are always a part of me. Even Akagi-sempai knows this, and so I want to protect all of them when they compete in a place that you may never see ever in your life unless the Commander wants you to."

"All of them?"

"Akagi-sempai, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu...they will now be regular people. They're actually excited to adjust to this. So I'm going to help them experience the real world. But for me, I don't want to tell anyone outside of this Naval District what I really do for a living."

"Why not?"

Fubuki chuckled before turning over to Mutsuki, caressing her face, blushing. "Well, then people will say, 'No, how can you walk on water? How can you skate on water? How do you know how to fire a turret or send out torpedoes? Are you really just a reality TV show actress?' Or maybe, 'Hey, you're that cute girl in a school uniform that was the inspiration behind a nice power pop song that I listen on the radio! I like Shiena Nakazawa! You're that girl in the song! Can I get your autograph?' Something like that."

"How do you know all this, and how do you guess that's what's gonna happen?"

"I don't do what I do for money, fame, fortune, nothing like that, Mutsuki-chan. I just like doing things that I like to do. If there is something that interests me, I really want to check it out. It's for the love of being alive and enjoying life."

"Coming of age, huh?"

"Eh? What's that?"

"It's some phrase that Ashigara was talking about in class. Coming of age. Could it be that you're going through something like this?"

The wind blew through Fubuki's hair a little. "I don't think you're wrong. But...I get a rush of energy when I feel this way." A flash. "Huh?"

Mutsuki was on top of her. "Fubuki-chan, you shouldn't be so greedy. I want to feel your energy, too." Fubuki's heart skipped a beat. And again. And again. "You may be bonded to the Admiral, but I want your love too."

"Jeez, Mutsuki-chan, you're such a playgirl-eh?" A finger was placed on her lips.

"Fubuki-chan. Don't. Say. A. Word."

The two of them closed their eyes and shared a long, deep, velvety kiss as Fubuki wrapped her arms and legs around her ladyfriend, sliding her hands underneath her slightly open shirt before they slipped underneath her skirt. Enraptured by her touch, Fubuki caressed Mutsuki's shiny backside, squeezing it a little before she elected to hold hands with her, their legs tangled up as they continued to kiss.

The tears of joy came down Mutsuki's face. She remembered when she realized that she lost Kisaragi, a young maiden that she looked up to and loved. Fubuki wasn't going to be the perfect substitute, but she made up for it with the promise they made on this flower blizzard-filled cliff they were making love in: she would not perish and she would not leave her side, even if she wasn't with her. Fubuki promised that she would maintain and protect Mutsuki's happiness the same way she did with Akagi at Operation MI. The fact that Fubuki was still here with her made Mutsuki so happy that she wanted to share all of her love—all of it—with her before it was too late.

Mutsuki was about to reach her limit. "Haaah, haaaah, Fubuki-chan, I'm gonna, I'm, I'm...!"

Fubuki was also about to blow. "No turning back, Mutsuki-chan, I want this, I want this...everything that I...I...I can't stop loving you!" By this point, their uniforms were almost off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!' they both cried, unloading before the waves died down, Mutsuki's face snuggling Fubuki's chest as they fell asleep...

...only to be awakened one minute later by another voice. "Hey, what are you two doing poi?"

"Y,,.YUUDACHI-CHAN!?" they both exclaimed, shocked.

"Is it that hot poi? Are you on fire poi? Did you get a tan poi?"

"Yuudachi-chan, you shouldn't be peeping at other girls like that!" Mutsuki said as she and Fubuki fixed themselves up. "Ehhhh, now I'm wet."

"You should have done your lovemaking at the drydock poi," she snarked, a finger to her lips. "It's more effective." The others had to laugh, embarrassed.

* * *

"Yuudachi-chan, did you hear?" asked Fubuki as she and Mutsuki got up and the three of them walked.

"Poi?"

"I'm going to help Akagi-sempai reach her dreams of becoming a champion archer!"

"But what about her job as a KanMusu poi? She's going to be stricken off the list poi?"

"Yuudachi-chan, we're girls too, so it's okay for us to head into the real world, but only if the Admiral wants us to," Mutsuki said. "Apparently Fubuki-chan is going to be the escort to Akagi-sempai, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu."

"Poiiiiii!? They're all leaving the base poi to become civilians poi?"

"Yes, but only temporarily."

"That's a relief poi. I thought I was going to miss Akagi eating really tall curries poi."

"You forgot about Yamato."

A groan. "Poiiiiiii! Yamato eats everything poi! Uggggh...poi."

"Anyway," Fubuki said, "I want you two to help me pack up for tomorrow. I think Akagi-sempai and the others are also doing so."

"Ah, I think Sendai and the others are also helping you poi! Let's check it out poi!"

"Right!" the others said as they headed to Torpedo Squadron Three's dorm room.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Sendai said, Naka and Jintsuu assisting. "Come on in, the three of you."

"Sendai, good afternoon!" Fubuki said as the other two walked in.

"No more night battles with you, huh?"

"You wear that on your sleeve, don't you?"

"Of course I do. When it comes to night battles, you can leave it to us and we'll do the rest."

"We brought some stuff from Yuubari," Jintsuu said. "Oh yeah, she's here as well."

"Oy, Yuubari, come over here!" Naka said, calling her out.

"Hey, Fubuki," Yuubari said, donning her orange jumpsuit.

"Yuubari, hi!" Fubuki said.

"Well, I heard from the admiral that you're gonna be leaving the base tomorrow, so what I did was transport some important materials for you and the other carriers." Mutsuki and Yuudachi joined in helping Sendai and the others pack up.

"What are in these luggages?"

"Stuff like this." Yuubari pointed to Yuudachi holding a few bikini sets. Fubuki's face started to take on a creepy look as she giggled.

"Can you cut that out, legendary shipgirl heroine A poi?" Yuudachi deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah," Fubuki said. "What else, Yuubari?"

"This," Mutsuki said. She was holding a laptop.

"Whoa! A laptop? And an iPad and iPhone with headset. And an Apple Watch!? Yuubari, how did you get all this?"

"Arrangements and some donations from the government," she replied. "We also worked with the local fashion houses in the country to provide you with some nice clothes to wear besides the swimsuits, of which there are plenty."

Fubuki felt lightheaded as she blushed, giggling. "This does feel like a vacation unlike any other. So much stuff. I feel rich."

"Speaking of rich," Yuubari said, handing Fubuki a wallet, "Here's your rail pass card, your credit card, your other important cards, and your cash on hand, 1,000,000 Japanese Yen in all...Mrs. Tanaka."

"Mrs. Tanaka!?" exclaimed the others, shocked.

"You're far too young to be called a Mrs., but the admiral must wear his marriage to you on his sleeve, Special Married Destroyer," Sendai grinned, nudging Fubuki a bit.

"He wasn't kidding either, the commander," Fubuki admitted. "He means it."

"The admiral expects a lot from you, so you're getting the tools and stuff that you need to do it," Jintsuu said.

"And now you get a chance to know what it feels like to really be in the center of the action!" added Naka, doing a heart hands pose on her chest.

A sweatdrop went down Fubuki's head as Mutsuki and Yuudachi continued to pack and the girls talked among themselves. "As if what happened last week wasn't enough..." she thought to herself. "Sigh..." With a sigh, Fubuki decided to join in packing her belongings for tomorrow.

* * *

At Mamiya's Bar, Ooi was incensed. For some strange reason, while her eternal ladyfriend Kitakami was working on her parfait, she was angry at something that cut through her like a knife and felt far from right.

"Ooicchi," Kitakami said, "if you don't eat your parfait it's gonna melt."

"Kitakami, why in the name of all things beautiful do Fubuki and those four carriers leave the base to enjoy life as women while we're stuck here holding the fort down? Where is the justice in all that?"

"It's not our issue so you really shouldn't worry about it, Ooicchi."

"But I want to travel the world too! There has to be a place outside of here where we can make love...in the shade, my sweet Kitakami! Am I wrong?"

"I get it, we'll always have Paris."

"But Kitakami, we haven't been there yet!"

"Listen," she said as Ooi decided to work on her parfait, "if we all leave the base and escort Fubuki and the others, this Naval District will go undefended and what happens if the enemy returns and strikes back?"

"Ugggggh, why...why me..."

"Sometimes, Ooicchi, you have to realize that everything happens for a reason."

"Grrrr!" Ooi quickly finished up the parfait in 10 seconds. "I'm so mad that I could eat two Akagi-sized parfaits right about now!"

Mamiya was listening and her face was shaded. "Did you want seconds?" she asked with a tone and glowing aura of impending doom.

"Noooooooooo!" Mamiya giggled and went back to catering to other customers, including some military visitors from the USA. Ooi was heaving and sighing, realizing that she was close to receiving her death wish in terms of resupplying. "Haaah...haaah...haaaah."

Kitakami was unamused. "Ooicchi?"

"Eh?"

"You have some cream on your cheek."

"Eh? Eh!? Huh!?"

"Let me clean that off for you..." As Kitakami cleaned it up with her tongue, Ooi meowed like a cat and the two of them elected to kiss, Ooi's frustrations melting away, turning her inhibition into goo.

* * *

"And Iran, Iran's so far away...in Iran, you fight all night and day, and got some hell to pay," Naka sang in her iconic idol-like voice as they finished packing.

"Those are not the lyrics," Sendai deadpanned.

A dojikko pose, "But Sendai, the joke flew above your head!"

"Still, those are not the lyrics."

"Ehhhhhh, spoilsport! Jintsuu! Sendai's a spoilsport," she wailed.

"You guys are so much fun to be with," Jintsuu replied, comforting Naka, who delivered a contemptuous look at her night battle-crazed peer.

"And I thought I was the master at comic relief poi," Yuudachi deadpanned in a corner, writing on the wall jisei-style in her own blood, "I Regret Nothing Now That Fubuki Is Leaving The Naval District Poi."

"And why are you writing your death poem in your own blood on the wall!?" Naka shot back.

Yuudachi rose menacingly and licked the finger she used to write, her eyes glowing as her hair flaps flapped. "Because...I am the nightmare of Solomon poi. And I...am the one who knocks poi," she hissed.

"Oh dear," Fubuki groaned, facepalming as Mutsuki had to laugh.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Naka wailed, head in her hands, crying like Ashigara did when her spicy curry did not win Nagato's heart. "The more things change, the more they stay the same!"

"Anyway, this is...a really large luggage...thingie..." One long trolley suitcase full of clothes and toiletries, one laptop bag, one tote with the tablets and a purse with the phone, all with black and red trim with her insignia in kanji. "And some. Lots of it."

"I think you need to get some sleep," Sendai said. "We'll go ahead and get ready to do some training exercise. Get those night battle juices flowing, right?"

"Right!" said Naka and Jintsuu. The evening was starting to come. "See you later!"

"There they go," Yuubari said, seeing them off with Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi. "Okay, as for me, I'm going back to the factory to continue my work. An engineer's job is never done, so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Bye," the three girls said. And they all sighed.

Fubuki paused, looking at her luggage, smiling. "Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it? So close..."

"Is something the matter poi?" Yuudachi asked, wanting to know.

"Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki wondered.

Fubuki looked into Mutsuki's eyes for a bit. "Mutsuki-chan..." She then shook her head, thinking, no, I can't let her see me like this. "...no, it's nothing."

"Fubuki-chan..."

"I'm gonna go ahead and change into my pajamas so I can get some sleep. You guys can go ahead and do what you want to do."

"Ah!" Yuudachi had an idea. "Mamiya's is having karaoke night and every fleet girl is welcomed to participate poi!"

"Fubuki-chan, are you sure you want to sleep?" Mutsuki asked.

"I've done a lot of running, and I think Akagi-sempai and the others are also getting ready to sleep," she replied. "It's okay to sleep now."

"All right, well, we'll see you in the morning poi," Yuudachi replied as she and Mutsuki left to head to Mamiya's Bar. What Fubuki failed to realize as she donned her pajamas and let down her hair before resting is that the four carrier girls she would protect...would have some fun themselves at the cafe.

* * *

"Aw jeez, no more, not this shit again!" wailed Ashigara at the cafe, consoled by Haguro, Myoukou and Nachi, all of whome were next to the four carrier girls. "Akagi! Why do you, Kaga, the dragons and Fubuki get to go to Tokyo in search of real men while I'm stuck here teaching kids military history from their past existences? Where's the justice in that, I say? Where's the justice in that?"

"It's not our decision to make," Kaga said as Akagi scarfed down her 17th plate of oden before working on another bucket of rice. "The Admiral wanted us to experience civilian life and put our skills to use in the name of sport. It'll be a nice change of scenery for us."

A voice. "Hah, well I'm not gonna miss you, that's for sure."

"Hmmm?" Kaga turned around. "Oh, it's you. A bit too close." It was Zuikaku and Shoukaku.

"Heheheh, thank to the four of you finally leaving the base like you're supposed to, Shoukaku-nee and I will take over as the primary carriers of this Naval District." Her eyes were burning like great balls of fire as she raised a fist of triumph. "Finally, I have awaited this day: the day in which I finally displace my rival from relevance without having to do anything! It may only be April, Christmas is oceans away, but I feel like I got the biggest present of all! Ha-lle-lu-jah!"

"Nice to see you in very good spirits," Shoukaku replied, drinking some sake while quietly downing some yakitori.

"It's only temporary, and we might be coming back sooner than you think," Kaga replied, taking a sip of beer.

Zuikaku raised an eyebrow as her face twitched. "Huh!?"

"If we don't win, we might kick you out of what will be our room again on our watch when we return."

"Eh? Kaga...are you trying to start shit again?" A pat on the head. "Huh!?"

"But I'm sure you'll do a good job filling in for us," Kaga conceded. "Thanks for having my back last week. Hope you enjoyed the decoration I placed on your bow."

Shoukaku held it up. A pink origami bunny was dangling from the string. "The West calls this a peace pipe offering," she explained. "Good work, Zuikaku."

Zuikaku blushed. "Shoukaku-nee..." She turned around to Kaga, bewildered. "Hey, what are you looking at, huh?"

"We'll make sure to protect that smile of yours," she slyly replied. "It shouldn't be wasted."

"We? What do you mean, 'we?'"

Kaga pointed to everyone. "We. Oui, oui?"

Zuikaku looked around, and sulked while eating her turkey. "Oui. Jeez, stop being so cool, it's getting me worked up..."

"She'll be all right, Kaga," Shoukaku said.

"If you say so..."

"Awwwww god, no more, no more, no more!" Ashigara wailed. "Are there no more good men in this god-forsaken prefecture!?"

"We're on an island, and most of the inhabitants here are women," Souryuu said as they all heard Naka sing some random anime hit from the 1990s.

Haguro had to comfort the hungry wolf. "Oh, fuck my life..."

"Sis, it's okay," she replied.

"Uh, Ashigara, if you're not gonna eat that crab rangoon, I'd like to have it," Akagi said to her.

"All yours."

"Okay..." In 10 seconds, the plate was gone.

"My god, if you don't watch it, you'll choke yourself..."

"In a future existence, I was a competitive eater that didn't fight Abyssals, True story."

"Explains a lot, Akagi," Hiryuu replied. "You know, we all know you're the leader of all of us, but I am not gonna make it easy on you when we do our training and the real thing happens."

"Well, you shouldn't anyway."

"Oh?"

"When we push each other to do better, we all improve. Motivation and drive: that's what makes us who we are. But no matter what, we're doing this for Japan, and then for ourselves. Duty, Honor, Country. As well as the Five Reflections."

"I bet you, when we head to Denmark after our training, the world's gonna be surprised by us," Souryuu said. "We don't even do any cheating, we just have a competitive edge that comes naturally."

"We just like to fire arrows, Akagi," Kaga said. "We do this in our sleep, when we work, when we train...but I do think we need to respect our competion and not put the horse before the carriage." Quickly, Kaga finished her beer. "Good, someone give me the shochu."

"No, Kaga, you're going to be in poor shape when we head out," Akagi replied. "That's enough alcohol, everyone."

"Speak for yourself, flagship," Souryuu replied as she and Hiryuu laughed at Akagi.

"What are you laughing at me for?" Then she realized that a number of empty sake bowls and bottles were strewn around the piles of plates and rice buckets. "But doesn't the food absorb the alcohol?"

The dragons blinked. "Oh yeah..."

"And..." Akagi pulled out a blue five-gallon water bottle from under the table and patted it a bit. "I have this."

"That's the gluttonous fiend for you," Hiryuu replied, her mouth a little wavy.

"The eighth wonder of the world," Souryuu added. Just as she finished saying that, Akagi pointed to the now-empty bottle, burping a bit. "Oh god, she's truly as advertised!"

"You act like you haven't met her in your life," Kaga said, watching Naka fire up some of the people watching.

"No, it's not that, it's just...anyone would be astounded by how Akagi wolfs down everything in her path and she doesn't have a pot-belly to show for it. Seriously."

"That's why I love her. It's not a crime to love a gluttonous fiend."

"That's what she said," the dragons deadpanned.

In another part of the dining room, Shimakaze was playing a virtual simulation of her battles on a standard issue PlayStation VITA. "This is so easy," she mused. "Ahhh, I got hit! Oh no, I sunk! Ugh..." Rensouhou-chan was there to dry her tears.

"I think the important part of being a lady is to enjoy the world and see it for yourself," Akatsuki said to Hibiki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma at their table, eating their specially-made curry. "Right?"

"I always wanted to visit Moscow," Hibiki said. "In my personal visions, I was the granddaughter of Vladimir Putin and I was able to travel back in time and photobomb Rasputin. Khorosho."

"Some visions you have," Ikazuchi replied. "But I want to visit the world as well. Maybe there are some people who could use my assistance in humanitarian work."

"Traveling can be scary nanodesu," Inazuma said. "Especially with what's going on in the Middle East nanodesu. I don't want to be anywhere there, I want to be near the Commander where it's safe nanodesu."

"Inazuma, when we're together, we should be able to travel where we want," Akatsuki said. "Real ladies travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something..."

"You love that song, don't you?" Hibiki deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"They're overrated. I prefer Boney M."

"What's that?" Ikazuchi asked.

"According to the commander's dossier, they are a disco group known for their song 'Rasputin,'" she explained.

"Explains a lot," said the other three.

"Nanodesu," added Inazuma.

Hibiki beamed, blushing. "Khorosho," she whispered.

"All right," Naka said, drinking some lime-flavored punch that was later discovered to be fluid from a repair bucket, "I want to know who wants to be next to sing." They all turned to Akagi. "Akagi?"

That woke her up. "Me? Oh, oh yeah." Akagi slowly got up, flipped her hair and walked to the stage.

"Akagi, congratulations on the new opportunity tomorrow to make this Naval District proud."

"Thank you, and I want to thank everyone for their support. We at Carrier Divisions One and Two thank you for you having our back. I do want to sing a song." Shiratsuyu was playing guitar, and as Akagi noticed, she struck a badass pose. "Shiratsuyu." A few notes. "Asa no hikari mabushikute...WEIGH ANCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

"Aaaaaaah, my ears!" Atago wailed, covering her ears as the others felt Akagi's roaring voice shake the whole place. "Oh God, ara!"

"Atago, help me!" Takao cried, holding on to dear life as Akagi sang while completely drunk.

"I'm glad Fubuki is fast asleep," Mutsuki cried. "This is too much."

Yuudachi agreed. "Poiiiiiii!"

"Is this what happens when Akagi is drunk?" Nagato asked Mutsu, grunting.

"She seems to sing better when she's intoxicated," she replied, unaffected.

"If this is who Japan is sending out for that tournament in Europe, I pray for their safety and sanity."

Akagi continued to sing... "Ima norikoe mirai eto...WEIGH ANCHOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" As the number finished, she did a "pierce the heavens" pose to a sound of a few claps, and lots of shipgirls collapsing to the floor, overwhelmed by Akagi's earth-shattering voice. "I did it," she whispered, grinning. "Hic." And then she collapsed, passing out, foaming at the mouth, the sound of the mic drop heard across the base.

"AKAGIIIIIIIIII!" cried Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and the others, coming to Akagi's aid. She would have to be in the docking with an instant repair bucket placed on her before she could finally sleep. The other three carrier girls would have to pack Akagi's bags in her stead, and their luggage was color-coded.

Oh, that gluttonous fiend.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Goodbye To Yesterday

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 3:**

**Goodbye To Yesterday**

* * *

Just before dawn, Yamato was sitting not too far from the memorial dedicated to fallen shipgirls, eating a mountain of manjuus in a minute before electing to place a flower on the memorial. Deep in prayer, she first reflected on her past existence and her ill-fated mission to Okinawa. Then she reflected on the success that she had in Operation MI before turning her thoughts to Fubuki, the Butterflies and the Dragons who would be leaving them.

"Kisaragi, I didn't know you personally," Yamato said through spiritual telekinesis, "But I have deep respect for what you have done to helping our nation safe. Today, I ask you to watch over Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they begin the next journey of their lives: winning a new war in the name of sport, humanity and peace. Give them comfort and safety and may they enjoy living their dreams the way they want to live it. In your name, I pray, Amen."

The wind blew, as if Kisaragi's spirit agreed to follow through with the favor. Yamato continued to pray as Taihou approached the memorial and laid a flower.

"Is it okay if I join?" she asked. She nodded, and the two of them were in prayer. "We hope that you will give our five departing sisters in arms the strength and power to carry on and represent the KanMusu as champions in sport. May Fubuki protect Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu from harm, and may your guiding presence carry them to victory."

The wind blew again, stronger than before, acknowledging that this was a really important event that would take place in a few hours. It was 0630 JST.

* * *

As Fubuki got dressed up in a civilian dress that she picked for herself, the door knocked. "Hey Bucky, open up!"

"Oh, Kongou! Just a moment!" Fubuki finished changing, and then opened the door. "And Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima too!"

Kongou, in customary form, interchanged between English and Japanese. "Wow, congratulations! You are going to experience the life of a regular Japanese citizen for once. Are you excited?"

"The Commander told me to treat this like a business trip, but, it feels too much like..." Her creepy smile broke out again. "Heheheh..."

"A vacation?" Hiei said. "HIEEEEEEEEI!"

"Are you jealous?" she snarked ever so subtly.

"What does it look like?" said Kirishima, pointing to Hiei crying on Kongou's shoulder before adjusting her green frames, giving off a threatening glint.

"Anyway," Haruna said, "We decided to go you a bag full of snacks that we procured from some civilian friends in Hiroshima so that while you are on your trip, you don't fall apart."

"Thank you, this is...quite big," said Fubuki, carrying the bag to her cot with the other luggage.

"There's enough for everyone in your party, including Akagi. And another secret..." She whispered in Fubuki's ear. "It refills by itself through fairy magic, so it's never empty."

"What, are you serious?" A hesitant laugh. "So wonderful."

"Anyway," Kongou said, "we want to personally wish you best of luck on your trip. We'll take care of the base while you're out. See you at the sendoff ceremony! Bye-bye!"

"Bye," Fubuki said, watching the Kongou sisters leave, Hiei still crying on Kongou's shoulder. A sigh, and Fubuki closed the door before checking her bags one more time.

"Fubuki-chan, do you think you can carry all that by yourself?" Mutsuki asked her.

"Real shipgirls can lift, so, yeah."

"I need to get fit then, poi," Yuudachi said, lifting her shirt. "I only have a mound, I don't have rock-hard abs poi."

"Nothing wrong with a mound of Venus, it's perfectly fine," Mutsuki said.

"If you say so poi."

"Speaking of which, I have something to hand you at the sendoff, but I will hand it to you near the end of it," Fubuki told Mutsuki.

"Okay..."

* * *

0800 JST. The entire fleet was at the harbor of Etajima's Naval District at Koyo Port for the sendoff ceremony, Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were seated next to Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, who was speaking from the podium.

"My dear, beloved KanMusu," he said through the speakers, the local press taking photos and broadcasting the event, "today we say goodbye, for now, to five wonderful women who will now take the role of civilians out on a special mission: to bring gold, silver and bronze medals in the sport of archery to Etajima. They will represent the best Japan has to offer in women's archery and the years of training they have had firing arrows that turn into planes that attack the Abyssal Fleet will translate to untold amounts of success in the name of sport.

"Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu," he said, as Ooyodo handed them specially-issued passports and identification cards, "you will be given civilian names and shall be referred by the public as such." Ooyodo also handed Fubuki her passport and identification card. "The same goes with you, my darling Fubuki."

Fubuki blushed, a few tears falling down. "Oh, Commander..."

"So!" he said to the fleet. "We are expecting great things from you, our newly christened World Archery Championships (WAC) Japan Strike Force One! In the name of the emperor and of peace and the world, BANZAI!"

"BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" cried the girls, raising their hands in approval.

"Manse, Manse, Manse," Ikazuchi groaned.

"Muon nam, muon nam," Hibiki added.

"Muon nam nanodesu?" Inazuma asked.

"It's Vietnamese."

"Is that so, nanodesu?"

"Yes. Khorosho!"

The five girls rose, saluting the others. "WAC Japan Strike Force One, heading off!" they chorused.

"Let's wish our girls a safe trip!" said the Admiral as the other members of the fleet gave a standing ovation, the four carrier girls taking their luggage and heading off to a boat waiting for them.

"Mutsuki-chan!" Fubuki said, walking over to Mutsuki.

"Fubuki-chan?"

"Here." She showed Mutsuki a hair flower ornament.

"Is...is this Kisaragi-chan's?"

"Search crews outside Abyssal Base MI recovered this and handed it to the commander, and he told me to give it to you." She put the flower on Mutsuki's hair. "Now you truly have your sister's spirit."

"Kisaragi-chan..." Mutsuki's tears of joy began to fall as the hair ornament glowed. "This feeling, it brings warmth and assurance..." She hugged Fubuki. "Thank you, Fubuki-chan! I love you!"

They kissed. "Take care of this base while we're gone, You and Yuudachi-chan. Okay?"

A salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Fubuki saluted back. And a hug. "Okay, I'm off."

"Have a nice trip!" Mutsuki said, giggling while brushing a tear.

"Hey, be sure to keep in touch!" Sendai said, watching Fubuki join the others on the ferry.

"Yeah, keep it touch with us," added Shimakaze. "We're gonna miss you."

"Have a nice trip, everyone!" the crowd of shipgirls roared, applauding as Fubuki and the four carrier girls waved goodbye, the ferry now on its way to Hiroshima Port's Ujina Terminal.

* * *

"Good morning, ladies, I'm the captain of this ferry," said a gentleman in his 40s. "My name's Keisuke. We will be arriving at Ujina Terminal in Hiroshima in 30 minutes."

Akagi looked at her passport, "Akagi Nagumo...somehow that last name sounds familiar. Kaga, what about you?"

"I got Kagami Katou," Kaga said.

"Shizuno Yanagimoto," Souryuu said, chuckling. "What an elaborate name."

"Himeko Yamaguchi," Hiryuu replied, looking at her passport. "I suppose this is a good alter ego."

"I'm Fubuki Tanaka, nice to meet you," Fubuki said.

"I think there is a historical reference to this," Akagi said, looking it up on her iPad. "Chuichi Nagumo was my admiral in my ship existence."

"Takayoshi Katou was my rear admiral when my ship was the flagship of Carrier Division One back in 1931," Kaga said, recalling.

"Ryusaku Yanagimoto was my rear admiral as well," Souryuu said.

"And Tamon Yamaguchi was my vice admiral," Hiryuu added.

"It all makes sense!" chorused the four carriers.

"Our admirals were married to us during that way, so in a way, we inherit their family names," Souryuu said. "Of course, I have the best name of all of you."

"Sometimes, simple is better," Kagami deadpanned, sipping a cup of coffee.

An anger vein was on Souryuu's head, as she got up. "Heheheh. Listen, Ms. Katou, I'm not gonna lose to you when we head to Denmark. Like your distant cousin in Saekano, you'll always be Number Two!"

"Cousin, is it...I will take this time to acknowledge you for the interview idea."

"Idea? What are you talking about,,.ahhh!" The waves rocked, causing Souryuu to fall face-first into Kaga's voluptuous breasts, an unintended asymmetrical docking ensuing. Along with a motorboating noise. "Mmmmmmm...hyaaaah...mgdlkdfsjglkgmsdlfksdmfdlskfm..."

"Are you all right?"

Souryuu recovered and quickly backtracked to her seat, coming up for air. Hiryuu brought out a paper fan to cool her down. "Haaaah...haaaah...haaah...now I know how the turkey feels when she's near the oven every now and then."

"By turkey, you mean Zuikaku?" Akagi asked.

"Zing."

"Philippine Sea...some fun times, yeah." She looked out at the ocean as land was approaching. "But I'm glad that we don't have those types of one-sided battles anymore."

Fubuki pointed. "Look, Akagi-sempai! Land!"

"Ah, that must be Hiroshima Port."

"Attention, we will be arriving at Ujina Terminal shortly. Please have all your belongings with you as you leave the ferry," Keisuke said. "Thank you."

"I get to see a little bit of Hiroshima before we get to the station," Fubuki said. "I feel like a little girl at a candy store!"

"Let's try to be professional when we head to land, Fubuki," Kaga said. "If I'm not mistaken, the Admiral told me that there is a charter bus waiting outside to take us to Hiroshima Station. We're also getting on the fastest shinkansen avaiable to get us to Tokyo by the afternoon: the Nozomi Superexpress."

"Seriously?" Fubuki asked. "There's a train that can get us there that quickly!?"

"Train N14 is scheduled to leave the station at 9:35, so we have to arrive there 10 or 15 minutes prior," Hiryuu said,

Fubuki looked at her Apple Watch. "0846 JST. Seems we're on schedule. I hope the traffic isn't that bad." Seconds later, the ferry arrived at the terminal.

"Ladies, we have arrived at Ujina Terminal," Keisuke said. "Please have your belongings with you and thank you for riding! Have a safe trip."

"Thank you!" said the girls, bowing before they headed to the bus waiting for them. The bus would go up a freeway to the Hiroshima Station, where some local police were directing traffic. In fact, the bus was escorted by police protection to allow the girls to enter the station without delay.

"We're...famous..." Fubuki conceded, laughing hesitantly as they unloaded their bags before they trundled their way through the station to platform 14 after paying the fare. A long bullet train slowly eased its way into the station, and the five girls took their seat inside car No. 8.

"Is there something wrong for doing something good?" Akari asked her. Fubuki was at the window, and Akagi and Kaga were sitting next to her. Souryuu and Hiryuu were behind them. Thankfully, there were very few smokers inside car No. 7, so Fubuki wasn't too affected by it. None of the girls were smokers by nature.

"No, but it sometimes overwhelms me."

"Professionals have to handle the praise and criticism they get," Kaga explained. "You get used to these things and then you don't even think about it." The train began to move eastbound towards its next stop, Fukuyama Station. "You just keep going on with your job." It was 0936 JST, April 2, 2015.

"Times like these," said Souryuu, reclining in her green shorts and blue denim hotpants that were slightly unzipped that her underwear was slightly peeking out, "that I listen to my favorite song." Breaking out her iPod and her green earbuds, she played a certain old-school party tune. "Zankoku na tenshi no you ni, Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..."

"I know that song," Akagi said as Souryuu continued singing if quietly before lip synching like Naka. "And I know that series. Really famous show from the 90s. I think Mom-er, Houshou listened to that song a bit."

"It's okay to call her Mom, Akagi," Kaga said. "She's your mom, she's my mom, she's Souryuu's and Hiryuu's and even Ryuujou's."

"I suppose so." The train passed by acres and acres of sakura trees, providing a nice backdrop as "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" continued to play. "Oh Ritsuko, you beauty." Her stomach began to growl.

"Oh, Akagi-sempai, did you want some food?" asked Fubuki, pulling out a large hishi mochi block.

Akagi took a big bite. "Mmmmm, good."

"And there's a letter."

"Let's take a look. It says, 'Dear Akagi of Carrier Group One, this is all the hishi mochi, sakura mochi, kashiwa mochi, pocky and snacks I have. Please refrain from battling me as I have no supplies. Sincerely, Hoppo. P.S. If you're done crushing everyone at that stupid competition in Europe which you probably will win along with Kaga anyway, GO HOME!'" Annoyed, Akagi turned to an invisible camera. "Hoppo, if you're watching this, we'll go home when it's time to go home. Show some tact, please? Thank you."

"A message brought to you by Akagi-sempai," Fubuki added. "Niko!"

"Um, who are you two talking to?" Kaga asked. The two of them pointed to a fairy in an fighter airplane outside the window who would relay the message. "Send it out."

Souryuu was quietly listening to Iggy Azalea's "Black Widow when she noticed a hand slipping into her shorts, fingering her flower covered by her pink panties. "H...Hiryuu!?" she asked, blushing as her flower began to swell.

"Unzipping your shorts like that is asking for the world," she whispered. "It gets me off. So lewd."

"Lewd? Lewd? You're calling me lewd!? You're one to talk-AAHHHMMMFF!" Souryuu had to restrain herself from orgasming from Hiryuu's lethal touch by covering her mouth as it was addictingly irrresistable. "Mmmmmf, mmmmf, hymmmf..." Tears of sinful pleasure fell down as she noticed her panties starting to soak.

"A bottle of gin, a bottle of creme de menthe, a bottle of Kummel and a bottle of orange bitters walk into a room," Hiryuu whispered. "What do I get?"

"Um, uhhh, hyaaah, ummm..." Souryuu was stumped. "Eh?"

"I get you as a cocktail," she whispered. "Let me have a taste of your power."

"H...Hiryuu..." And the two of them proceeded to consummate in their seats, Hiryuu pinning Souryuu against the window as she continued to finger her exposed womanhood.

Kaga was peeping from behind and her nose was bleeding. "They're not wasting any time making themselves comfortable, that's for sure."

"Eh, Kaga, your nose is bleeding," Fubuki said, flailing a little. "Eh?" Akagi handed Kaga a tissue.

Kaga's eyes and face sparkled as she did a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Obama," she said in a manly Engrish voice.

She was beside herself. "What does Mr. Obama have to do with this!?"

* * *

Back at base, Zuikaku was grinning as she moved in with Shoukaku to the dorm room where Carrier Group One used to reside. "Ohohohohooooh, I have finally beaten that fool from Carrier Group One that decided to mess around with me for the longest time," she said. "How sweet it is!"

"Are you on with that again?" Shoukaku asked, setting up and placing her clothes inside the dresser before adjusting her hair. "Can you give it a rest for once?"

"Awwwww, Shoukaku-nee, can't you let me enjoy my moment of happiness for once! This is historic, unbounding joy for me! I have pushed Kaga out!"

"Not really, it's just a temporary reassignment, under the Admiral's orders."

She was right, as indicated by the turkey's face faulting. "Ugh!"

"And we'll have to move back to our original dorm after they return in the summer."

"Ughhh, haaah, uggghhhhh..." Zuikaku collapsed, her eyes spiraling out. In the end, she could never win against Kaga.

"See why you have to give it a rest?" Shoukaku said, lifting her chin and giving her a kiss to get her back to her senses. "You start to keep on thinking about her instead of me."

"Shoukaku-nee..." Zuikaku whispered, her eyes jiggling. "I can't stop thinking about you either." Her breathing was hitched and she was at her limit. She was about to lose it...she was about to…about to…

"But first, we have to do something."

She snapped out of it. "...eh?"

"We need to continue moving our clothes and stuff."

"AUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" bawled Zuikaku in the manner of Usagi Tsukino. "Can I ever win at anything!? Good Lord, I am truly, truly a turkey!"

* * *

In addition to being a budding tactician as an Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka loved to play song parodies on the baby grand piano in the room next to his office. With a nightly expedition for bauxite scheduled later in the evening, the Admiral had time to play some random song parodies, all written in English. Sitting at his piano, he took out some lyrics, tuned his piano a bit and then sang a song, slightly customized.

_"It's that Time of the Season:_

_Yuri love runs high._

_April nights never felt so easy,_

_A clear blue sky, I make the plan_

_To touch you in those places_

_With my hands._

_We're having too much fun._

_It's the time of the season for yuri._

_Girls with girls (girls with girls),_

_Girls with women (girls with women),_

_(My nose) And my nose will bleed._

_Ditch the lemons (ditch the lemons)._

_Have some limes (have some limes)._

_(You have) You have a lot of love to give._

_Give it to me easy._

_Give it all._

_I really want some more._

_It's the time of the season for yuri."_

"Oh! Admiral!" Kongou said, walking over to the Admiral's Music Room as Admiral Tanaka played an adlib. "What are you playing?"

"Music," he said.

"Is that so! Oh Admiral, you are such a tease. Can you play me a song?"

"Sure thing." A few flourishes, and the song began.

_"Stand tall, and raise a glass, I sing to you again!_

_Kongou, I want to be with you._

_Kongou, I like the things you do._

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_I send my blessings from high up above._

_Kongou, you got the master plan,_

_Kongou, be with me till the end,_

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_You are the essence of my burning love._

_Kongou, I see you standing there,_

_Kongou, in just your underwear._

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_A massive nosebleed from high up above._

_Kongou, I think the time is right,_

_Kongou, we sortie out tonight,_

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_You are the essence of my burning love._

_You got the moves, the spirit of victory,_

_As we roll out from sea to sea,_

_Have faith, no matter how hard it takes,_

_I love the skills, all the moves that you make._

_Yamato pride combined with an English heart,_

_And we will never be apart._

_We're one, what more do I need to ask?_

_So live today like it could be your last…desu!_

_Kongou, I got your wedding ring,_

_Kongou, and now my heart will sing,_

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_I send my blessings from high up above._

_Kongou, let all the chimes ring round,_

_Kongou, across the hills and towns._

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_You are the essence of my burning love._

_Though the years have changed,_

_Though the years have changed, you're still the same._

_Everybody knows,_

_Everybody knows the Kongou name,_

_Now that you are back with me, just stand at ease._

_We will make a call for unity and peace,_

_Let the people know,_

_Let the people know that you're the one,_

_Time to raise the flag,_

_Time to raise the flag, the Rising Sun,_

_Then we'll sail away,_

_Then we'll sail away to paradise,_

_For you mean the world,_

_For you mean the world to me._

_Stand tall, and raise a glass, I sing to you again!_

_Kongou, a maiden heart so true._

_Kongou delivers through and through._

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_I send my blessings from high up above._

_Kongou, KanColle's on the rise,_

_Kongou, under the Eastern skies,_

_Kongou, the Kongou Bongo,_

_Always the essence of my burning love!"_

"Wow, what a beautiful song Admiral!" Kongou said as they kissed. "And you included my trademark catchphrase Burning…Love! I'm gonna go ahead and meet up with my sisters, okay? Admiral, see you later~~~~!"

"Bye, love," Admiral Tanaka said. With a sigh, he continued on and sang his next parody.

_"Sendai is my shipgirl, she's a cut above the rest._

_She's the one that I make love to, she's the brightest and the best._

_So let's raise a toast to Sendai and let's get this off our chest:_

_Our Sendai marches on!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Our Sendai marches on!_

_She is spunky like a vixen, she is gentle like a maid,_

_She's a winner and achiever, and she knows she got it made._

_All the critics will be critics and the haters gonna hate,_

_But our Sendai marches on!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Our Sendai marches on!_

_I will be with her for many days and nights and months and years,_

_Through the happiness and ecstasy and hopelessness and tears._

_She will conquer all your sadness, she will conquer all your fears._

_Our Sendai marches on!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Our Sendai marches on!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Glory, Glory to the Sendai!_

_Our Sendai marches on!"_

"Oh, Admiral, is that song about me?" Sendai asked, walking over with Naka and Jintsuu to the music room. A nod. Her eyes sparkled, and she was drooling. "Really? Does this mean I'm going to go on a night battle!?"

"Nagato and Mutsu will give all three of you the details at 1800 JST, but yes, you get to do something tonight!"

"YAAAAAAY!" they all said, hugging each other.

"Is it okay if you sing another song, Admiral?" asked Naka. "I want one where I'm in it!~"

"I have just the thing."

_"Ashigara was a teacher looking for a man,_

_But she was Japanese._

_This wolf was quite a tease._

_Then Ashigara saw an advertisement for a flight,_

_And as she walked away,_

_Fair Naka heard her say..._

_Goodbye Naka, I'm flying off to Kona_

_For the red and the white._

_I roll out tonight._

_Goodbye Naka, I'm flying off to Kona,_

_For a new change of pace,_

_And my heart will race._

_I'm gonna feast on plate lunches with plenty of Spam,_

_And wine and dine while serenaded by Murricans._

_Goodbye Naka, I'm flying off to Kona_

_For the fleet girls, Japan and you!_

_Goodbye to Naka, I'm flying off to Kona_

_With blue water so clean,_

_Straight out of a dream._

_Goodbye, bye, Naka, hello Kamehameha_

_And the black sandy beach_

_Is right within reach._

_I'm gonna ride the 10-foot waves and get me a tan,_

_And hope that I will score some more with really good men._

_Goodbye Naka, I'm flying off to Kona_

_For the fleet girls, Japan and you!_

_It's not La Vida Loca and it's not Gangnam Style,_

_But it's the cat's pajamas by a big country mile._

_Goodbye Naka, I'm flying off to Kona_

_For the fleet girls, Japan and you!"_

"Wow!" said Naka, Sendai and Jintsuu, applauding, laughing as well.

"That was amazing," Naka said, brushing a tear. "I am moved."

Sendai, though, laughed hesitantly. "But...if Ashigara hears this..."

"What's this I hear about me saying goodbye to the base?" Ashigara said in a threatening, evil tone, emerging behind them with a dark aura reminiscent of World Break.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the Sendai sisters screamed. "ASHIGARAAAAA!"

"No Ashigara, I was doing a song parody about you leaving for Hawaii Island to find the admiral of your dreams," the Admiral explained.

"What, you mean the Big Island is the place while I can find a really good man?" she squealed. "It's my salvation from myself!?"

"What's with the change in mood?" Sendai deadpanned as an aside.

"No idea," Jintsuu added. "Maybe the Admiral is trolling her like Fubuki did regarding the dynamics of oxygen torpedoes..."

"But, this would mean that you would be relocating to Hawaii and be far away from your sisters looking for your husband," said the Admiral. "Is that what you really want?"

Owned. She was. "No, I don't want to leave you Admiral, you're the only one I love!" she wailed, falling to her knees and holding on to the Admiral for dear life. "Don't leave me!"

"She's hopeless," Naka deadpanned as the Admiral comforted a sobbing Ashigara, whose head was rubbing on the Admiral's covered manhood like a Cheshire cat.

"That's a midlife crisis for you," Sendai replied.

* * *

"Haaaah...haaaah...haaaah..."

A bubble emerged from the nose of a snoring Akagi with a creepy smile as the train closed in on reaching Shin-Osaka station. She had just wolfed down three bento boxes from the trolley service and ended up falling asleep and was presumably dreaming of eating her way out of a mountain of manjuus with Kaga, who was sleeping on her lap.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the voice on the intercom. "We will be approaching Shin-Osaka Station. For those of you bound for Tokyo, please stay on the train as this line will become the Tokaido Shinkansen."

Fubuki nonchalantly popped Akagi's nose bubble, causing her to awake with a gasp. "What happened, Fubuki? Where are we?"

"We're halfway there, Akagi-sempai," she replied.

"Well, I must have slept through kilometers and kilometers of countryside," she acknowledged. "Oh? What are you doing with that iPad?"

"Filming the trip."

"Really?"

"I plan to upload it to YouTube since no one uploaded a video of the eastbound trip yet."

"Are you sure it's okay?" She noticed the conductor tipping his hat. "I guess he's fine with it."

"The fact that Fubuki is able to keep the camera still without it shaking is impressive," Kaga noted. She peered at Souryuu and Hiryuu, who were sleeping on top of each other, slightly undressed while snoring. She had to keep the blood in. "I'll need to let them do what they want."

"Who?" Akagi asked, cocking an ear. She heard orgasmic love noises from Souryuu and Hiryuu as they continued to sleep. A giggle. "I do believe you're right." Fubuki continued to film the trip, internalizing the country of her birthplace, where so many died living for the Yamato Damashii, that unbound, persevering spirit that united this country for centuries. It was real. It was strong. It was...Japan. And it was 1100 JST.

* * *

Admiral Tanaka continued his slew of song parodies. Little did he know that Yuudachi was listening from the hall and was amused.

_"All of my HNNNGH!_

_All of my kissin'._

_Yuudachi's who I've been teasin'_

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And that's all she says,_

_Just poi, (Poi poi!) that's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me._

_All of my yen_

_I've been throwin'._

_Tonight I'm doing some…ship grinding._

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And she likes to say_

_Just poi, (Poi poi!) it's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me._

_Night appears, we're in for a mission,_

_Call to arms, a call for action,_

_A little booty-shake makes everything right,_

_Yuudachi's bringing the house down tonight._

_All of my HNNNGH!_

_All of my kissin'._

_Yuudachi's who I've been teasin'_

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And that's all she says,_

_Just poi, (Poi poi!) that's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me._

_Dum-dee-dum-dum_

_Oh, poi!_

_Boom shaka boom boom_

_Poi poi!_

_All of my HNNNGH!_

_All of my kissin'._

_Yuudachi's who I've been teasin'_

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And that's all she says,_

_Just poi, (Poi poi!) that's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me._

_All of my yen_

_I've been throwin'._

_Tonight I'm doing some…meat grinding._

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And she likes to say_

_Just poi, (poi poi!) it's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me._

_Night appears, we're in for a mission,_

_Call to arms, a call for action,_

_A little turret blast makes everything right,_

_Yuudachi's bringing dat bacon tonight!_

_All of my HNNNGH!_

_All of my kissin'._

_Yuudachi's who I've been teasin'_

_Oh poi! (Oh poi!) And that's all she says,_

_Just poi, (Poi poi!) that's her verbal tic._

_She is the one for me!"_

"Nice song parody Admiral poi," Yuudachi said, walking into the room. "Did you write that yourself poi?"

"I write all the song parodies I write myself, yes, poi," the Admiral replied.

Yuudachi's hair flaps flapped in glee. "Admiral ish so awesome poi~~~~~! I wub you, Admiral poi~~~~~!"

"My little poi dog, the Admiral's best friend, Yuudachi," he replied, patting her on the head as she giggled.

And her hair flaps were still flapping like a poi dog wags its tail. "Hey Admiral, are we doing an operation poi?"

"I don't have anything planned now with Nagato and Mutsu, but I have an expedition scheduled for tonight. You will be joining the Sendai sisters for a night battle and you will get a new face to join you. She's also in your type class and also received a second upgrade." He noticed the shipgirl in question passing by. "Ah, here she is, can you come in for a bit?"

"Me? Oh, sure." Shigure came into the room, her cool blue eyes full of determination and confidence.

"Yuudachi," the Admiral said, "this is who you will work with for a number of future missions. Introduce yourself."

"Hello, Yuudachi, I am Shigure, a Shiratsuyu-class destroyer. A pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Greetings Shigure, I am Yuudachi, also a Shiratsuyu-class destroyer," she replied.

"Ahhh! You were one of the members of the fleet that took part in Operation MI, correct? Congratulations on a job well done."

"Aw, it was nothing, poi," she replied, embarrassed.

"Because of this, you have won my respect and I plan to help you out because we're both in the same class."

"You can count on me poi. I won't let you down poi." They both shook hands. "You know something poi?"

"What?"

A blush. "I think this is going to be the start of an awesome partnership. Poi." Shigure smiled.

As he looked at his watch, Admiral Tanaka didn't know it at the time, but the partnership of Shigure and Yuudachi would be instrumental in the coming days ahead. This was a partnership that would be more reliable that he ever envisioned. Shigure's yandere tendencies with Yuudachi's "Nightmare of Solomon" aura was going to make life really, really, really hard for the Abyssal Fleet still smarting from the loss of Base MI.

There would be a few hours to go before the expedition details were fleshed out, but odds were that the start list of shipgirls would suffer moderate damage at the worst, but no one would be lost. As a mandated precaution to prevent a catastrophe like the loss of Kisaragi, I-401 and I-58 would accompany the fleet lists during their expeditions to hopefully rescue any sinking shipgirls and bring them back to the Etajima Naval District for repairs.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Beat Of The Rising Sun

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 4:**

**Beat Of The Rising Sun**

* * *

After they fixed themselves back up on the train rolling towards Tokyo, Souryuu and Hiryuu were busy snacking on potato chips and Pocky from Fubuki's never-ending bag of snacks fueled by fairy magic. "Hiryuu..." Souryuu said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Fire away, green dragon."

"Why are we seeing sakura trees lining the rail? Miles and miles of it. It's like we keep on passing past these trees like we're in some Academy Award Best Picture winning movie or something. They're nice and all, but I'll seeing way too many of them, as if they were expecting us to pass through them and we're part of the Imperial Household."

"Well, Souryuu, we do work for the Imperial Household as part of the JMSDF, so there's that."

"But still, it's so corny and I feel like I should be wearing an exquisite version of my battle uniform."

"If we do that, everyone's gonna notice us and take unauthorized pictures."

"Oh. Got me there, Flying Dragon."

"It's Himeko, Shizuno."

"I forgot. Ehhhh, but I like calling you by your shipgirl name. Could it be that we all have civilian alter egos? The world wonders."

"The mysteries of the world are worth wondering," Akagi said, playing with bubble wrap she smuggled into her red purse before heading out.

"AKAGI!?" exclaimed Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"Wondering and then finding out sounds like a lot of fun. Right?"

"We're young, we're one, let's shine for what it's worth," Souryuu said in a singsong voice.

Hiryuu joined in. "To your place, place, place, we're on our way, way, way..."

"Dragons love singing in the shade don't they?" Kaga said to her ladyfriend, relaxing while sipping a Blue Hawaii.

"I thought they loved fighting in the shade," Akagi replied.

"No, that's Leonidas."

"Oh, So I stand corrected." Akagi continued to exercise her mind by studying the composition of bubble wrap, or all things.

Meanwhile, Fubuki loved to challenge herself in the most unconventional of ways. She was essentially a statue sitting down, holding the iPad while filming the scenery. As the train continue to pass through Kansai and Chubu countryside, and through towns and villages, Fubuki was appreciating the gravity of the situation and kept in mind all the people and sights she was seeing. She was protecting them all.

"If she is able to upload that video, I think people won't have to ride the bullet train for themselves, they can just ride by watching the movie," Kaga thought to herself. "The fact that she hasn't tired out from filming is astounding. Who is this girl, really?" The possiblities raced through her head like a ticking time bomb, the train moving closer and closer to the epicenter of Japan.

* * *

Ise and Hyuuga were the resident comedians and satirists of the Kantai Collection. Their life was one massive comedy as they didn't do much expeditions or missions and if they did, the Abyssals never stood much of a chance and it would be the most unfair of unfair. Hyuuga was the uke, Ise was the seme. Hyuuga was the serious one, Ise was the upbeat and cheerful type. Indeed, they had their own talk show radio program on RCC radio station JOER called "Ise And Hyuuga In The Morning," broadcast from the Naval District, which talks about events, some comedic adventures, and the fleet girls' take on the world, show business and sports. Ise and Hyuuga were Sanfrecce fans, as was most of the shipgirls at the base, and though it was early in the season, Sanfrecce Hiroshima was doing relatively well in the Division 1.

"Hey Hyuuga," Ise said to her as the two of them sat down with big plates of curry. "Did you hear?"

"What, Ise. What is it?"

"They're off. The Butterflies, Dragons, and Fubuki have left the base."

"The Butterflies, Dragons and Fubuki, huh? Yeah, I know. We were at the sendoff ceremony just hours ago."

"We were?"

"Yeah, if you recall," Hyuuga said, pulling out a visual, "we were sitting in the back, waaaaay back, riiiiight here." She pointed to two blobs sleeping with nose bubbles.

"Are you serious, Hyuuga!? Was that us?"

"Cannot confirm nor deny, but yeah, it was us."

"So it was...but what are they gonna do?"

"Live the life of peasants and crush the Europeans in archery, according to Aoba." Aoba, the fleet's undisputed No. 1 news reporter authority period, often cameod in their radio program, bringing live news and juicy gossip, as well as idol updates along with anime BD sales and live Saimoe tournament odds.

"Do people who live the military life perform better athletically?"

"Discipline, professionalism, commitment, perseverance, heart...I can definitely vouch for those four carrier girls having an edge."

"Um...oh yeah, tomorrow is Good Friday. Hey Hyuuga, I had a crazy dream last night."

"Hmmm? Go on..."

"I dreamt that was in the middle of Dabiq, being nailed to a cross that said, 'Here lies Ise, Hyuuga's designated bitch. It was written in Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and weeaboo."

"Were you screaming?"

"I always wanted to cry out in pain while being nailed to a cross and being ravaged by Abyssal-sized tentacles while invoking Elijah, Hyuuga! Is it wrong to be betrayed by the Admiral, of all people, before he hung himself from a date palm tree!?"

"Well, it's nothing special."

"What do you mean?"

"That means..." Now, the dramatic narrative voice. "Congratulations, you've made Ron Jeremy look like an pitiful, overpaid amateur. I'm sure he'll be spinning right round, baby right round like a record baby in his future grave that he will dig after you threw that cat out of the bag."

Shock and awe. "Fair dinkum..." Ise's ears perked as a Dead Or Alive song played at the speakers of Mamiya's Bar.

"Shall we tango, my dear?" Hyuuga said in her deliberately poor Humphrey Bogart impersonation.

"Fiddle dee dee." As the two tangoed to "You Spin Me Round Like A Record," back at the Admiral's private music room, Admiral Tanaka was playing a parody of the song that he wrote.

* * *

_"Banzai!_

_I got to know their names._

_Well, and I, well I love Hyuuga and Ise, baby._

_All I know is that to me,_

_Ise-Hyuuga's Number One,_

_Shooting down the Abyssals,_

_Say Wasshoi!_

_Wasshoi!_

_I am your Teitoku_

_And no one else will do._

_Banzai, we're heading off, Hyuuga and Ise!_

_All I know is that to me,_

_Ise-Hyuuga's Number One,_

_Roughing up the Abyssals,_

_Watch out, here they come!_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown,_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown._

_I, I, I, I, I'm rolling out with Ise, baby,_

_And I, I, I, I, would like to roll out_

_With a little more Hyuuga!_

_All I know is that to me,_

_Ise-Hyuuga's Number One,_

_Killing all the Abyssals,_

_Watch out, here they come!_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown,_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown._

_KanColle looooooove!_

_KanColle looooooove!_

_All I know is that to me,_

_Ise-Hyuuga's Number One,_

_Gotta pray for Hoppo-chan._

_Watch out, here they come!_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown,_

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown._

_We'll lay the smack down,_

_Baby, smack down,_

_Ise-Hyuuga, baby,_

_Smack down, downtown._

_KanColle looooooove!_

_KanColle looooooove!_

_KanColle looooooove!_

_KanColle looooooove!"_

* * *

A few golf claps. "Nice song tribute, Admiral," Hyuuga said after she and Ise danced their way into the room.

Admiral turned around in horror."HYUUGA AND ISE!? How the hell did you two get here so quickly after lunch at Mamiya's!?"

A pose. Back. To. Back. "We're fleet girl ninjas, Admiral," Hyuuga said in a deep, manly sexy voice.

"We are the great duo of fleet girl ninjas that you will never see because we cannot be seen," Ise replied in the style of Mutsu.

"I can see you and I see what you did there," the Admiral said, seeing Hyuuga and Ise cheat by using fire extinguishers to add smoke.

"Touche, hombre," Hyuuga replied. "All seeing, all knowing."

"Ommmmmm..." Ise said with Hyuuga with an added gong effect.

"Anyway," the Admiral said, doing the Gendou pose, "I'm glad you two are here because you get to do a mission tonight to harvest some bauxite and resources to accelerate the restoration of our base."

"So we're not going to do our radio program this time on RCC?" asked Hyuuga. She turned to an invisible camera that Aoba was holding. "By the way, check out the highlights tomorrow morning of our highly anticipated asskicking-er, expedition on Ise and Hyuuga, weekdays on RCC."

"No, you'll still do your job for the local radio station, but you get to do some real work for once," the Admiral clarified. "You get to join up with some good shipgirls and we think you won't get damaged too much."

"So we're gonna have a party a la Josefina Yuudachi Poimenez De Borbon?" Ise asked.

"One way of putting it. But yes, it's a mission that should reap massive rewards if you do it correctly. Debriefing is at 1800 JST tonight. If you win the battle, Mamiya will serve a Mexican food buffet complete with visiting Mariachi ensemble from Rosarito Beach in Mexico."

"Thank you Admiral," Ise and Hyuuga said, saluting before leaving the room, goosestepping comedically like a couple of malnourished soldiers from North Korea.

"Hyuuga, I've never tried tequila, a mojito or a michelada," Ise asked. "Is it good?"

"To keep a long story short," she replied, "Sake owns them all. And you should only drink a michelada or a bloody Mary as punishment for being in drydock after suffering heavy damage."

"But wouldn't that mean you have to go to drydock again?"

"Let the punishment fit the crime with a wedge of lime."

"Guess that means I won't think about getting drunk until we give those creeps a smashing tonight."

"Prescient, Ise, prescient."

* * *

1330 JST on the train. A voice on the intercom rang out. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Nozomi Superexpress will be arriving at Tokyo Station in a few minutes. All passengers, please wait for the train to come to a complete stop and be sure to gather all your belongings as you exit the train. Thank you for riding the Shinkansen."

"So we are almost at our final destination," Akagi said, putting the bubble wrap away. "Kaga. Kaga?"

She was sleeping like a baby. Souryuu and Hiryuu were also sleeping. "Um, guys, we're in Tokyo." That woke them all up. Fubuki was still filming.

"Are we there, Akagi?" Kaga asked.

"We're heading to the end of the line soon. You should take a look around."

Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu noticed the buildings and skyscrapers and people outside. "My God, where are we?" Kaga asked. "So busy..."

Souryuu's eyes sparkled. "This must be Tokyo,"

"That's right," Hiryuu said. "The admiral said that two beautiful women who will be our coaches are waiting for us. But I wonder who they are?"

"We'll just have to find out," Akagi replied. "Fubuki, how are you holding up?"

"Almost finished, Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said.

"Looking good." Soon enough, the train finally arrived at Tokyo Station to a decent crowd of passengers queuing up outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the voice on the intercom, "This train has now arrived at Tokyo Station. This is the last stop. All passengers, please be sure to gather all your belongings as you exit the train. Thank you for riding the Shinkansen!"

As the doors opened, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu left, followed by Fubuki, all carrying their luggage. They took the time to come to terms with the new world they were in as they headed down the steps.

Fubuki felt a glowing aura as they headed down the race. "Akagi-sempai, you guys, I see them," she said.

"Where are they?"

"Follow me!" she replied in English, her poor rendition of Kongou ever so present.

The four carrier girls followed Fubuki to an area near the Daimaru department store. A young woman with long pink hair, twin white bows, two sides up, a purple plaid blouse, pink plaid skirt and brown leggings with long white overcoat and pink fur trim awaited them, as did another young woman with raven black hair, a red hair ribbon, an orange sweater with pink, yellow and white accents, grey shorts and black thighhighs socks with purple and white trim. The woman with long pink hair was holding a child with gray hair and magenta eyes, wearing a blue sweater and a long dark blue skirt with miniature maryjanes.

"So you are the four talented girls that we will be coaching for the next two years, huh?" asked the woman with long black hair.

"We are," Akagi said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Akagi Nagumo."

"Kagami Katou."

"Shizuno Yanagimoto."

"Himeko Yamaguchi."

"A pleasure to meet you," the four of them said in unison, bowing.

"And you must be their agent," said the pink-haired lady.

"Um, yes, I am Fubuki Tanaka, their official liaison. A pleasure to meet you."

"Will Fubuki-chan work?"

"Eh? Um...yeah...you may call me that!"

"Wonderful. My name is Madoka Kaname, one of your two coaches."

"And I am Homura Akemi, also your coach."

"And this is our daughter, Honoka. Say hi, Honoka..."

Honoka waved. "Hello, Fubu-nee..." she said through telekinesis.

"Fubu-nee? I'm not your sister," she replied through telekinesis.

"You're old enough to be though. A pleasure to meet you..."

"Okay…"

"In addition to coaching, we're university students and this is part of our education. Let's chat some more on campus, shall we?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Fubuki, Kaga, Akagi, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they left the station for a bus waiting for them.

"How do those two have a child?" Souryuu asked Hiryuu.

"Fairies. Fairies everywhere."

Fubuki felt a flash and almost fell. "Fubuki, are you all right?" Akagi asked, helping Fubuki get back up before they reached the bus. "Do you need water?"

"Akagi-sempai, this may be just me," Fubuki said, "But I have a strange feeling that I may have met these two people before."

"Why do you say that?"

"This is a longshot thinking, but it just might be...Madoka-sempai and Homura-sempai might be more powerful than they look."

Akagi looked at Madoka and Homura, who were chatting to each other, then narrowed her eyes. "I am getting the same strange feeling, too. Something about...something really terrible...but we'll worry about that later. Let's get on board."

"Right!"

"Hey, Miss Madoka, where are we going?" Hiryuu asked, peering as the bus began to leave, their luggage underneath.

"Our campus, Japan Women's University! We are first-year students, doing a coaching apprenticeship as an elective and we were assigned to train the four of you!" Madoka exclaimed. "Wehihihi."

"Is it a nice campus?"

"You'll love it," Homura said. "People are really nice at JWU. You won't regret it."

"Hey guys," Fubuki said to the four carrier girls, "huddle up for a bit."

"Why?" Souryuu asked.

"I have something to tell you," she replied. "Let's do it silently." She went on through telekinesis. "This is my guessing, but these two coaches, Madoka-sempai and Homura-sempai, may be stronger than you think."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaga.

"They've. Seen. Shit."

"What!?"

"I am guess that Homura-sempai, the one with the black hair, has had the worst of it. I don't know the details, but I just have a feeling that they are tougher than you think. Guys, I strongly suggest you show professionalism and tact when you're talking with these two. You don't want to upset them."

"How do you know all this?" Hiryuu asked.

"Remember when we were prepping for Operation MI and the Commander was away?"

"And?"

"I think Homura-sempai was the one that convinced the commander to build Taihou to give us the edge over Midway Hime."

"Are you serious?"

"I know the commander more than anyone else in the fleet because I am married to him, but the day after the battle I saw in the plan that he left—and Nagato did not even disclose this until I looked—that he was going to meet with "The Concept of AI YO" to find a solution to break the spirits of the Abyssals at Base MI. Well, he showed it to me after I met him at his desk."

"Ai yo?" Souryuu asked.

"Love." Fubuki looked at Homura, who was being teased by Honoka with a kiss and nuzzle. "I have no doubts that Homura-sempai played a part in our battle. Without her persuading the Commander to build Taihou at Truk, we would have lost decisively. And I would have lost you, Akagi-sempai."

"Now that you think about it," Akagi said as the bus continued its way, "Could it be that Madoka and Homura...are part of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet?"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the others, their conversation still going on through telekinesis.

"The Puella Magi Holy Quintet...the powerful, mythical magical girl guardians of Mitakihara City, the city of the future," Kaga said, "as mentioned by the Admiral."

"I noticed some fancy, exquisite skyscrapers on the ride," Fubuki said. "That might be Mitakihara City; if that isn't, I don't know what is."

"Ladies, I can only conclude with this," Akagi said., watching Madoka and Homura engage in sweet talk while Honoka pouted, "this is going to be an adventure we'll remember for the rest of our lives."

"Are they talking about us, Homura-chan?" Madoka asked as Honoka watched the scenery outside the bus.

"Let them do what they want, they probably know all they need to know, Madoka," she replied. "I wear you like I wear my underwear."

"You mean MY underwear. Are you wearing it again?" Madoka peered and accidentally, Honoka did the same and giggled. "Oh, Homura-chan, don't ever change you perv?" Homura chuckled.

"Truly AI YO if nothing else!" thought the Butterflies, Dragons and Fubuki in chorus as the bus found itself stuck in snarling traffic en route to campus.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Love In The Elevator

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 5:**

**Love In The Elevator**

* * *

After weaving through traffic, the bus carrying Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Honoka Akemi, Fubuki Tanaka, Akagi Nagumo, Kagami "Kaga" Katou, Shizuno "Souryuu" Yanagimoto and Himeko "Hiryuu" Yamaguchi finally arrived at Japan Women's University in Bunkyo Ward, Tokyo. "Here we are," Madoka said. "Japan Women's University."

"It's so beautiful!" Fubuki exclaimed, seeing all the different cherry blossom trees. A number of university staff assisted with carrying the luggage.

"Your dorm room is right this way," Homura said, holding Honoka. "Follow me."

"Papa, papa," Honoka said. "Chuu~~~~~~~..." With a chuckle, Homura gave Honoka a kiss, causing her eyes to sparkle lustily. "Haaaa..."

"Just like her designated dad, eh Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"Totally."

"People seem to be looking at us with interest," Kaga said sheepishly as they continued to walk up the road to the dorms. A few people were passing by, heading down to the campus.

"You need a special card to access the dorms, by the way," Madoka said.

"Oh, that's right," Fubuki said, "we're supposed to have that because Yuubari gave that to us." She pulled hers out, as did the others. "I feel like a university student, even though I should be in high school!" she giggled, blushing.

"They say you're only young once, Fubuki," Akagi told her.

"Eh? I...I suppose you're right, ahahahah..."

The girls arrived at the Senshin Dormitory of the university with its pink exterior and three stories. On the ground floor was a garden full of sakura trees that were blooming.

"Akagi," Kaga said, "I have found my place for meditation."

"Mine's too," she replied.

"Same here," said the others.

"Um, can you guys get it, there'll be time for meditating later," Madoka said as the others were briefly meditating in the garden, pointing to the luggage.

The girls were placed in the middle floor of the room, where the biggest space took place. All of the girls had a room to themselves.

"This is awkward," Fubuki thought to herself, her heart beating, her face a tomato. "I have a room to myself! I have a room to myself! I have a room to myself!" She shook her head from side to side. "No, I need to start unpacking! Okay, here I go." But before Fubuki was about to start, the door opened. "A...AKAGI-SEMPAI!?"

"Want me to help?" she asked. 10 minutes later... "Looking good." They put Fubuki's clothes in the dresser, placed the toiletries in the shower and put the electronic stuff on the table. "Now you look like a real university first-year."

"Oh yes, I think there is something else in this luggage," Akagi noticed with a naughty look on her face. She pulled out a dakimakura case and filled it with a long pillow. "Pan-paka-paaaaan!"

"M...Mutsuki-chan as a dakimakura!?" Fubuki's creepy smile and laugh broke out again as she embraced it, drooling on it a bit.

"Now, now, Fubuki, there will be time for you to do that later," Akagi said as Fubuki placed the dakimakura on her bed.

"Oh? Oh, yeah, you're right. It's just...Mutsuki-chan might be missing me, you know?"

"She'll be fine, because she knows you're safe."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The Admiral, Nagato and Mutsu were at the Admiral's office at 1800 JST, along with Ise, Hyuuga, Yuudachi, Shigure, the Sendai sisters, Ooi, Kitakami, Zuikaku and Shoukaku. "Ladies," the Admiral said. "Welcome and good evening."

"Good evening Admiral!" replied the others, saluting him.

"Tonight's mission, or, night battle, will involve you taking down a fleet of six ships defending a massive amount of bauxite and other resources. Ooyodo has told us that the fleet consists of one I-Class, one Ro-Class, one He-Class, one Ne-Class, one Wo-Class carrier and one Ta-Class battleship."

"Nothing too special," Hyuuga suggested.

"Here's the catch: the Wo-Class is a Remodelled Flagship and is the one you should really lay a smashing on."

"Oh my poi, not Wo-class again poi," Yuudachi groaned, a palm to her face.

"But, since most of you have strong stats, we should be able to have an advantage. And guess what, Yuudachi?" asked Nagato.

"Poi?"

"You are the designated flagship for this battle."

They all looked at her with threatening looks, except for Shigure, who was giggling. Yuudachi was scared. She was never in this situation. "Poiiiiiiii! Admiral, I've never been a flagship before poi! What am I gonna do poi?"

The Admiral smiled. "I have just the thing." He snapped his fingers.

A voice. "Guys, can you hear me?"

"FUBUKI!?" exclaimed the fleet in the room.

"Fubuki-chan, you made it to Tokyo in one piece poi! How are you able to talk to us poi?" asked Yuudachi.

"This laptop I have allows me to communicate with you guys long-distance," she replied. "I'm in my dorm room and I will be monitoring the night battle before I head with the others to eat."

"Where are Akagi-sempai, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu?" asked Sendai.

"Sendai, they're with their coaches discussing training for the tournament," said Fubuki. "They told me to stay in my room to oversee your night battle."

"Oh! So you get to observe our night battle at work! You haven't left the night battle after all! All right!"

"You should be fine. You got a strong team ready to do work. Let's go over the plan after you sortie out. Ken-kun, Nagato, Mutsu, is it okay if I give orders from here?"

"You may," the Admiral said.

Yuudachi nodded. "Nice, but..."

"KEN-KUN!?" exclaimed the other girls.

"Wait a minute," Ooi exclaimed, "Fubuki, are you and the Admiral that close that you are no longer referring to him as the Commander!?"

"Easy, Ooi," the Admiral replied. "I've given her clearance. Ken is short for my first name, Kensuke."

"Oh...Tch, geez."

"Don't worry about it, Ooicchi," Kitakami said. "Let's just have fun tonight."

"Guys, I expect you to rock the oceans and give the enemy a crushing!" exclaimed Fubuki. Yuudachi put on a special wireless, waterproof headset that would allow her to chat with Fubuki. "In the words of Mutsuki-chan, 'let's do our best!'"

"Right!" they said.

"Poi!" added Yuudachi.

"Okay, good luck, that is all," said the Admiral. "Dismissed."

"Fubuki, I've never been the flagship for a battle like this poi," said Yuudachi to Fubuki. "Do you think I will do a really good job poi?"

"Follow my directions, and this will be easy," Fubuki said. "Okay?"

She beamed and winked. "As expected of the Admiral's wife poi!"

* * *

"Is she like this all the time?" Homura asked the question as she, Madoka, Honoka, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu watched Akagi wolf down the entire menu from the nearby McDonald's in 10 minutes.

"She loves eating a lot, yes," Kaga said. "Her metabolism is not like normal people. One of a kind. We call her The Gluttonous Fiend for this reason."

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Madoka.

Akagi finally finished. "We come from Hiroshima."

"All the way over there?"

"We took the Shinkansen to get here," Souryuu added, sipping a coke before snacking on some fries.

"How long have you been doing archery?"

Hiryuu took that question. "Since we were young kids. We all have the same godmother and she taught us how to fire arrows using bows."

"Do you know Megumi Katou?" asked Kaga to Homura and Madoka.

"I heard about her, yes," Homura said.

"I'm one of her distant cousins."

"She really did it," Souryuu said to Hiryuu through telekinesis, a sweatdrop falling down her head. "She really, really did it!"

"You set her up, Souryuu," she replied.

"Guilty as charged."

"Have you earned any medals?" Madoka asked.

"We only do our archery for either recreational purposes or on behalf of the JMSDF. We volunteer for them," Akagi explained.

"Do you get paid for it?"

"The JMSDF gives us free housing, food and rent so they can use us for humanitarian volunteer operations."

"Nice. Is it tough to be part of the military?"

"You mature quickly when you're part of something like this, but it soon becomes easy because you're ordered to do X, Y and Z," Kaga replied. "Then you get to be yourself."

"Well said," Akagi replied, patting off the crumbs on her chin.

They heard another customer at a table singing a song, "It's a Carrier Group, it's a great Carrier Group, it's the Carriers for me and for you," sang the man. "It's the shipgirls of the game I love, the girls of the Red and the Blue. Every heart beats true for the Red and the Blue, and we sing this song for you, Teitoku! Should auld acquaintance be forgot, Akagi's red and Kaga is blue!"

Kaga turned back to the others and blushed heavily. "That...was embarrassing."

Souryuu and Hiryuu were laughing at her. "A grand old flag, you are!" they said.

"I'm not a flag, I'm a woman." They laughed some more that they were crying in jealousy. "Cry me a river," she deadpanned.

"Such a wonderful foursome," Homura remarked.

"Truly," Madoka replied. "Oh?" Honoka was sleeping. "I think we need to head back to the dorms. Honoka is asleep."

"Guys," Homura said to the four carrier girls, "we'll head back to the dorms. Tomorrow afternoon we'll evaluate your skills at the nearby range. You have the night to yourselves. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," they said as Madoka, Homura and Honoka left.

* * *

"All right, you already know the game plan poi," said Yuudachi to the fleet as they neared the staging area where the enemy fleet was also heading to. "Use your skills and athleticism to dodge the enemy fire and counter."

"I'll go ahead and send the recon out," Zuikaku said. "Shoukaku-nee."

"Right!" The two of them fired arrows that turned into planes that first scouted for the fleet. Minutes later. "News from plane four!"

"What is it?" asked Shigure.

"Enemy spotted 50 km to the south, approaching fast!"

"All right," Sendai said. "Time to do some work."

"Let's do this," Naka said. Kitakami and Ooi nodded to each other.

"We'll go ahead poi and distract the enemy. You guys provide cover and the counter poi," Yuudachi said.

"Essentially the game plan that Fubuki used when we were in Mobile Unit 5," said Kitakami.

"Rinse and repeat, Kitakami," Ooi said confidently.

"Pretty much, Ooicchi."

"Okay, let's go!" Hyuuga said. Shigure and Yuudachi went ahead of the others as they headed toward the Abyssals, who were led by a remodelled Wo-class.

"Let's see what you got, Yuudachi," Shigure said to her, flashing a smile.

"Watch this, poi!" The enemy fleet noticed the two ships and tried to attack the destroyers but their torpedoes missed. Shigure and Yuudachi teamed up to lay moderate damage on the I, Ro, He and Ne class. "See what I mean poi?"

"Pretty good," Shigure replied.

"I'll show you the nightmare of Solomon," she replied. "Often imitated, never duplicated." Little did she know that a bomb dropped on her, leaving her in a damaged state. "KYAAAAAAA!"

"YUUDACHI!"

"Ugggghhh..." She was barely able to stand up, but her shirt was torn as was her skirt, revealing her midriff and some teasing underwear. "All these targets...you idiot, I can't fight on like this poi!"

Shigure noticed something. "Yuudachi, above you!"

Another large bomb was about to hit her. "It's...over poi..." But just before it was about to hit, Hyuuga sped over in time and whacked it away Kongou-style. "I'm saved...?"

Hyuuga noticed who did it and skated over to the Wo-class with Ise. She lifted the Wo-class, chin. "Listen, you bitch, if you try to sink Josefina here..."

Ise skated over and spoken. "Nunca te perdone..."

"¡HIJA DE PUTAAAAAA!" they both exclaimed, dealing out enough damage to sink the carrier.

"Geez, Josefina is not my name poiiiiii!" Yuudachi cried in despair as Shigure giggled. They watched as Kitakami, Ooi, the cranes and the Sendais finished off the other members of the enemy fleet. Just like that, it was over. A few blinks. "Poi?"

Hyuuga turned to the two Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, the other members of the team next to her. "We did it," she said in a Kaga-like voice, flashing a thumbs-up. "Yarimashita."

"..." Yuudachi could only look on in embarrassment. Now she knew how Fubuki felt when Kongou saved her. Kongou: the sempai Fubuki needed but never deserved. She felt empathy as the fleet sailed back to Etajima with the resources in hand, the bright lights guiding the way, piercing the night. Even more galling...Shigure apparently got a nosebleed seeing Yuudachi's damaged state.

* * *

A sigh. "Well, that's that," Fubuki said, putting the laptop on sleep mode before putting it away. Undoing her hair, she finally went to her bed, dressed in a sleepwear that was different from what she was used to wearing. A simple pink polo shirt exposing her midriff, white shorts and white side-tie bra and panties underneath, all designed by Kenzo. As she wrapped her arms and legs around her dakiMutsuki, Fubuki quickly fell asleep, sighing like an angel as she found her happy place.

A voice rang in her head as she began to dream. "Fubuki-chan...Fubuki-chan..."

"Eh? Mutsuki-chan, is that you?" she replied through telekinesis.

"Yeah, it's me."

"EH? How are you able to talk to me when you are you far away?"

"I received a similar dakimakura from Yuubari that allows me to talk to you when I sleep. It only works when we're both sleeping. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wow...I guess if you can talk to me, I can tell you that I did arrive in Tokyo in one piece and I didn't get hurt. The bus ride from the station to the campus was full of traffic though."

"I'm glad you made it safe."

"Mutsuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear? There was a night battle that took place."

"A night battle with Sendai and the others? I didn't take part so I didn't know."

"Well, Hyuuga and Ise also took part and they crushed the enemies easily but Yuudachi took the most damage."

"Yuudachi-chan? Oh no! Is she going to be fine?"

"They'll have to put an instant repair bucket on her so that she can rejoin the others for the dinner at Mamiya's."

"What are they serving?"

"I think it's food made popular in Mexico."

"Where in Mexico?"

"I guess Tijuana, because the commander likes the food there."

"I'm starting to get tired. Anyway, Fubuki-chan, make sure to get plenty of sleep because I think the coaches will have you do some work. Do your best, okay?"

"I'm thinking about your and the Commander every time I'm with Akagi-sempai and the others. We'll give it everything we got. Good night, Mutsuki-chan, I love you."

"I love you too...Fubuki-chan..." Soon enough, the two of them fell into a deep sleep, melting into each other's dreams.

* * *

Admiral Tanaka walked over to the victorious fleet at Mamiya's Bar. Nagato and Mutsu, his secretary ships, accompanied him. "Ladies," he said, "well done on acquiring those resources. You were fantastic."

"Thank you, Admiral," they said, nodding as they resupplied themselves.

"How's the food?"

"These fish tacos are fantastic, Admiral," Hyuuga said, wolfing down her third.

"Hyuuga, I want to personally congratulate you as you received the MVP award for a job well done. Showing up to the Wo-class without fear. A very professional performance."

"Just the usuals, nothing special." Four tacos downed.

"Hyuuga, I love these breakfast burritos, even though it's dinnertime," she replied, eating a large Mission-sized burritos filled with paella rice, eggs, bacon, cheese and sausage mixed with habanero salsa. "And I like the mariachi music, too."

"Indeed."

"All right ladies," the Admiral said, "go ahead and enjoy your meal, I will go back to my quarters to do some private night battling of my own." Mutsu and Nagato returned to their own bedroom to get sleep, while at the Admiral's bed, he and Ooyodo would have a private moment together.

"What is he going to do?" asked Ise to Hyuuga.

"Watch Ooyodo give him a boner before he fucks her brains out in retaliation," she sheepishly replied.

"!? Are you serious!?" Zuikaku shot back, shocked.

"I knew that Admiral was having his way with any woman he wants," Ooi snarked, quietly eating her huevos rancheros with Kitakami.

"It's not that..."

"What do you mean?" Kitakami asked.

"I wished I was the one getting the Admiral's dick tonight!"

Ooi blushed, "So bold to say that..."

"Hey, Shoukaku-nee?"

"Eh?" she asked.

Zuikaku offered a spoonful of rice. "Say ahhhh..."

"Ahhhh...mmmm, this is good. So this is how they make rice in Mexico. Tomatoes and chili added. Not too spicy either. Delightful."

"When we kick ass together, we resupply with style together. That's the KanColle way, right people?"

"RIGHT!" they all said.

"Hey chicos," the turkey said to the mariachi band. "¡jugar otra canción!"

"¡Si, senorita!" said the band leader. A few notes, and the song was underway.

_"De la Sierra Morena,_

_cielito lindo, vienen bajando,_

_Un par de ojitos negros,_

_cielito lindo, de contrabando._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_

_Canta y no llores,_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Pájaro que abandona,_

_cielito lindo, su primer nido,_

_Si lo encuentra ocupado,_

_cielito lindo, bien merecido._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_

_Canta y no llores,_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Ese lunar que tienes,_

_cielito lindo, junto a la boca,_

_No se lo des a nadie,_

_cielito lindo, que a mí me toca._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_

_Canta y no llores,_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Una flecha en el aire,_

_cielito lindo, lanzó Cupido,_

_si la tiró jugando,_

_cielito lindo, a mí me ha herido._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_

_Canta y no llores,_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay,_

_Canta y no llores,_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones..."_

* * *

Back inside his bedroom, Admiral Tanaka donned his pajamas and lit up a cigar, reading an old propaganda magazine from the late 1930s. A knock. He knew. "Come on in," he said, putting away the cigar, which included dried cherry blossom petals mixed with the organic tobacco.

The door opened. It was Ooyodo, dressed in her customary outfit. "Ooyodo, reporting," she said with a salute.

"It's evening, the battle is over. Wanna lie down next to me?"

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry, it's just...I had a busy day at my station," she said, taking off her long boots before lying next to the admiral and slightly unbuttoning his top a little bit. "You shouldn't be smoking so much, Admiral, it's unbecoming."

On cue, the Admiral grabbed a mint and swallowed it, cleaning his mouth instantly. "This may go down as the only day in the calendar I actually try out a cigar. Normally I prefer to drink."

Ooyodo felt a hand slide underneath the exposed side of her skirt, caressing her ass, triggering a blush. "Sometimes I can be so lonely at my job," she confided. "Always stuck at the command center, never going out to sea. Even Nagato and Mutsu got to go out to sea but I stay on land."

"Well, I want you to stay out of the action and simply gather intelligence so that you don't get hit," he replied. "That long hair, those emerald eyes, that reassuring smile...There are some girls that I just can't afford to sacrifice because I don't want to sleep alone."

"Admiral?"

"I get lonely like you sometimes. When I saw Fubuki off, I felt like a part of me left me because I didn't want to see her off but she has a job to do. She owes a lot to us because without us, without me, her life ceases to have meaning."

"I've never slept with you in a room before, Admiral," Ooyodo said. "Normally I room with Akashi."

"There's nothing wrong with the touch of a man, so long as he takes excellent care of you," the Admiral said.

"I like it. It feels good. It feels so different." Ooyodo felt her heart skip a beat a few times as she closed her eyes. "I want you to unwrap my soul, Admiral. It yearns for your touch, so that I can find happiness.

"With pleasure, my dearest Ooyodo." Slowly, the Admiral undressed Ooyodo until they were both naked and the two of them consummated until they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

0530 JST, Good Friday, 2015. Fubuki donned her usual yellow on blue for a special run after taking a quick shower. Wearing some Wayfarer shades that Sendai loaned to her, Fubuki broke out her iPod and played her favorite Don Henley song as she went down the stairs and began her run across the nearby vicinity. This way she would be able to work up an appetite while at the same time appreciate where she was at this point in her young life. And thus, her life continued to become a movie in and of itself.

_"Nobody on the road_

_Nobody on the beach_

_I feel it in the air_

_The summer's out of reach_

_Empty lake, empty streets_

_The sun goes down alone_

_I'm driving by your house_

_Though I know you're not home_

_But I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I never will forget those nights_

_I wonder if it was a dream_

_Remember how you made me crazy?_

_Remember how I made you scream_

_Now I don't understand what happened to our love_

_But babe, I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_I see you walking real slow and you're smilin' at everyone_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_Out on the road today, I saw a DEADHEAD sticker on a Cadillac_

_A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back"_

_I thought I knew what love was_

_What did I know?_

_Those days are gone forever_

_I should just let them go but-_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby_

_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone."_

* * *

"Now here is a fact that you guys don't know but should know," said Hyuuga with Ise as they broadcasted their radio program at 0600 JST back at the base. "The Big 7. You all know and Nagato and Mutsu are part of this. But there are five other ships that are part of the Big 7. Earlier in the program, we mentioned four of those ships: Colorado, Maryland, West Virginia and Nelson. But there is one ship missing, and we asked you to tweet that answer via out twitter handle IseHyuRCC. The winner gets three free UFO catcher plushies of the shipgirls of his or her choice. Drumroll."

Ise pushed a button that did a drumroll sound effect.

"The winner of the contest of the day is...would you believe it... barackobama! The President of the United States is our winner. His answer: Rodney. That is correct! Congratulations, Mr. President. His choices are Nagato, Mutsu and Yamato. Good selections, sir."

"Rodney, though. Is that named after Rodney King?"

"Ise, why would a British ship be named after a now-dead black guy from America whose time was after the ship's time?"

"Dass waysis! ¡Eso es racista!'

"Ah, fuck this, let's go surfing!"

"Right!"

"So, that's all the time we have for this program. After this long commercial break, up next is Aoba with The World According To Aoba. Featured guests include Gen Urobuchi and legendary Korean entertainer Park Jae-Sang, also known as PSY. Till next time, I'm Hyuuga..."

"And I'm Ise..."

"And we'll see you next Monday!" they both said in unison. "Bye-bye!" As the theme music, which was "Miiro" by Akino with bless4 broke out, Ise and Hyuuga quickly left the studio, ripped off their clothes revealing some sexy-looking side-tie bikinis, and headed out to surf.

They noticed Ryuujou milling about. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAH!" she screamed. Ryuujou tried to run away but Hyuuga picked her up and was riding out to sea. "What the hell are you doing to me, Hyuuga!"

"We're doing our morning surf, RJ!" she said.

"But why me? Why are you using me as a surfboard!?"

"Because you're flat, cute, adorable, and deserving of bring ridden dirty while hanging ten! Let's go!"

Ryuujou couldn't believe it and feared for her sanity. Oh Ryuujou. The ensuing wail was unmistakable. "HIIEEEEEEEEEI!"

* * *

A gasp. "Huh? Is someone calling for me?" Hiei asked, half-asleep, her head stuck between Kongou's breasts after drinking too much again.

"Hiei, you're just hearing things," she replied sheepishly.

"Onee-sama...lkjdosjgoijsoifgjhsdfjhodshidishf..." A dribble of drool came from Hiei's mouth as she resumed her obligatory motorboating, falling asleep again.

Kirishima was up and adjusted her glasses. "I'm gonna head off to eat breakfast and maybe do some strength training at the gym next to the drydock." A new gymnasium and weight room for the fleet girls was constructed with the bauxite acquired, allowing them to increase the capacity of turrets, cargo and other rigging that can be handled.

"Kirishima, is it okay if I join you?" asked Haruna, brushing her hair.

"I'm a battleship. Your call."

"Isn't that supposed to be lighthouse?"

"Let's not go overboard with the technicalities, Haruna. Follow me."

"Right, we'll be on our way," Haruna said as she and Kirishima left for Mamiya's Bar, where a massive spread was waiting for the ambitious earlybirds. Hiei responded with a snore. She and Kongou continued to sleep, the addicting skinship simply too overwhelming to overcome.

* * *

"I wonder where Fubuki went, I haven't seen her," said Akagi to Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they went to the university cafeteria that doubled as a Butlers cafe during breakfast and lunch. In fact, the cafeteria at JWU was the only university cafeteria in the country that had the Butlers cafe feature available, making it a popular hangout with visitors looking to eat on the cheap. The reforms and inspiration from Aoyama Gakuin University forced JWU to step its game up in terms of gastronomy and service.

"There she is," Kaga said, pointing to Fubuki, who was quietly eating a traditional Japanese breakfast after working up an appetite on her first morning run through Tokyo.

"Fubuki!"

"Akagi-sempai! Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu! Good morning!"

"Good morning," replied the others.

"Are you guys going to get something to eat first?" One minute later, her face began to shade. "Me and my big mouth." Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu got their share of breakfast, but Akagi ordered everything from the menu, to the predictable horror of a few onlookers as well as the amusement of a few Korean visitors from Incheon.

"Mmmmm, this beef bowl is amazing, are they using Kobe beef? This is terrific!" Akagi exclaimed, scarfing the oversized bowl down before washing it down with a tall bottle of Morning Rescue. "So rich!" It was so good that she orgasmed.

"Oh yeah, you're right, they are," Kaga replied flatly. "The texture and consistency is unmistakable. It's like I'm eating butter, and I don't normally resupply with butter."

"Hiryuuuuuu..." Souryuu said.

"Eh?"

"Say ahhhh..."

"Mmmm..." Hiryuu received a chopstickfull of udon from her green dragon ladyfriend and had to giggle. "Nice flavor. The food here is really good."

"Good morning," Madoka said to the girls, Homura following her.

"Good morning," they replied, quietly eating their breakfast.

"Where's Honoka?" asked Hiryuu.

"Sleeping in her crib," said Homura. "She won't wake up until we are done with our work today."

"Cool. So what's our work?"

"Today, we go to Komazawa Olympic Park to evaluate your current archery skills. We'll see how good you currently are so that we can fine tune your form ahead of the tournament," Madoka said. The four carrier girls nodded to each other. "Looks like this should be a straightforward thing."

They all finished up breakfast before getting on a bus waiting outside the campus. The bus would go down an expressway before arriving at the archery range at Komazawa Park, which was closed off to the public until the afternoon and would continue to be so for the next few months. "Here we are," Madoka said.

"So is this where the Tokyo 1964 Olympics took place?" asked Fubuki. "Wow..."

"Correct."

"Is that so..." Fubuki turned around and saw a vision. A young man carried a flame wearing a white shirt and shorts with the logo of the Tokyo 1964 Olympics, escorted by two groups of 10 runners trailing behind. Two lines of well-wishers were cheering them on. "Wonderful..." she whispered. "The flame..."

"Fubuki?" asked Akagi.

"Eh?" Fubuki snapped out of her trancelike state. "Oh, sorry, Akagi-sempai."

"Let's go." The two of them followed the others as they entered the indoor range and approached the Western-style targets with their bows and arrows already with them. "Are you seeing visions again?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just me."

"If you say so..."

The girls would divide into two groups of two and would have a practice round each, according to the World Archery Federation. Akagi was paired up against Kaga and Souryuu and Hiryuu were paired up against each other. In the background, the Olympic Fanfare and Theme by John Williams was playing, if very faintly. The Western-style target range was renovated to accommodate the standard Olympics distance of 70m, with three of the positions at 50m extended. The original plan was for the girls to train at Dream Island's Archery Field, but since the venue was still under construction, training would take place at the renovated range at Komazawa.

The butterflies were first to go. In perfect synchronization, the two of them drew out their arrows, aimed, and fired at the same time. Both of their first arrows hit the bulls-eye at the same time. Rinse. Repeat. Again. And again. Fubuki kept score in what would be a very close game of archery-style chicken, with neither Akagi nor Kaga willing to give a millimetre. When the dust settled, Akagi won by one single point.

"I lost, fair and square," said Kaga with a sigh. "I just can't get close to you, Akagi."

"I'll let you get closer to me when we head back to the dorms, love," she replied, triggering a blush from Kaga.

"As expected of Akagi-sempai," said Fubuki, also sweating from the tenseness of the battle. "120-119!"

"That close?" Souryuu exclaimed. "Hiryuu, it looks like we need to up our game."

"Right!"

"Very impressive form, both of you," Homura said. "You already are firing and hitting the bulls-eye like professionals so we won't have to do too much fine-tuning. Shall we first have a break for snacks?"

They all turned and saw Akagi buying a box of Pocky from a vending machine. "Called it, Homura-chan," Madoka replied.

"Guilty as charged, Madoka."

"I think we'll let Akagi and Kaga take a break," Hiryuu said. "Fubuki, do you want to keep score?"

"Yes!" she replied. "Any time you're ready, begin." Just like with Akagi and Kaga, in perfect synchronization, they fired their arrows, hitting the inner 10 ring with crystal-clear precision. However, both archers were tiring out and while Souryuu won by two points, their scores were nowhere close to Akagi's or even Kaga's.

"We just can't match the endurance and sharpness of those two," Souryuu said. "What was our score?"

"108-106. You won."

"I'll take it, but still..."

"Looks like we know which two archers we need to spend more of our time on," Homura said.

"Please take good care of us!" Souryuu and Hiryuu said, bowing in shame.

Homura's face was aglow with a dark aura, scaring Fubuki a little. "So we shall, students, so we shall."

"Uh, Homura-chan, we're freshmen," Madoka reminded her.

"I am such a fool," Homura whispered, channelling her inner Sayaka Miki before Madoka smacked her with a paper fan. "Itai!"

Fubuki put a palm to her forehead. "Fair dinkum..."

* * *

Lunchtime arrived at Etajima, and Zuikaku and Shoukaku, who had their meal early, were walking down the pier. "Hey, is that Shimakaze?" Zuikaku asked. Shimakaze was stretching her muscles, apparently doing some sort of time trial on the range which is generally used for target practice. The waters made the area proper look 100 times the size of M-Wave in Nagano.

"I think that's her," Shoukaku said. "Hey, Shimakaze, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Hey you guys," she said, skating over to them. "I'm planning to see if I can break my speed record on water,"

"Ah, so you're going to do what the long-track speed skaters at the Winter Olympics do, right?" Zuikaku asked.

"Yep!"

"Do you have a timekeeper?" Shimakaze handed Zuikaku a stopwatch. "Oh, you want me to do it."

"Rensouhou-chan is going to wave the start and finish flags, as well as the last lap bell," she replied, pointing to her three turret companions huddling up and getting set.

"Do you want me to fire the starting gun?" asked Shoukaku.

"Sure."

"All right, be sure to get into position." This would be a 100km time trial, with 10 laps of 10 km "Get set..." Shoukaku fire the gun and she was off. To reduce drag and save energy while build up speed, Shimakaze placed her hands behind her back.

Visions of past masters of the long and short track danced through the Island Wind's memory database. Johann Olav Koss. Sven Kramer. Bob de Jong. Dan Jansen. Eric Heiden. Jorrit Bergsma. Lee Seung-hoon. Claudia Pechstein. Martina Sablikova. Ireen Wust. Clara Hughes. Gunda Niemannn-Stirnemann. And even Viktor Ahn Hyun-soo, who was Hibiki's occasional Vice-Admiral on missions, as part of an agreement with him and Kensuke Tanaka. They were all masters, and this performance was a tribute to them.

"Oh my goodness," said Zuikaku as Rensouhou-chan waved the finish flag after the 10 laps completed. She also noticed that the Guinness Book of World Records Team was on hand. "Double oh my goodness, the World Unlimited water speed record of 511 km/h has been broken! 666 km/h!"

"666 km/h!?" Shoukaku exclaimed. "Wow..."

Shimakaze finally slowed down, spent before skating back to the others at the pier. "How did I do?" A hug. "Oh!?"

"Shimakaze, you've broken the water speed record set in 1978. 666 km/h!" Zuikaku said.

"I'm the best? Really? I knew it! I'm fast, after all! YEEEAAAAAH!"

"Yes, yes, you are." The local press took a group photo of Shimakaze being honored for breaking the water speed record, as confirmed by the Guinness Book of World Records. It would be the topic of the weekend radio program, _Weekend Roundtable with Houshou and Mamiya,_ on RCC on Saturday.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chain Of Lights

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 6:**

**Chain Of Lights**

* * *

As per Admiral Kensuke Tanaka's request, Shigure was re-assigned to Torpedo Squadron 3 to fill in for Fubuki, who was away with the Butterflies and Dragons in Tokyo. The move came after a successful operation the day prior that saw a massive glut of bauxite used to create a new gymnasium for the shipgirls. Already the new weight room was filled to capacity, with Kirishima, Tenryuu and Musashi among its enthusiasts.

"Hey Yuudachi, do they feel good?" Shigure whispered to her ladyfriend, whose head was lost in her cleavage.

"Poiiiiiii...poiiiiii...haaaah..."

"Looking good," she replied, channeling her inner Akagi. Yuudachi liked Shigure's chest. In fact, ever since the two of them shared the same bed, it was clear that Shigure's hunger for some company when the Sandman wanted to visit for after-midnight tea was high-priority. She only wished that Yuudachi wasn't as reckless and hellbent to pull through for the win because that's when she was her most vulnerable.

"Shigure, I crave...your...your...all of you...I can't stop...I...I just can't..."

"Jeez..."

The two of them shared another long kiss, their legs entwining as they began to grind, the softness of their cores swelling with passion as the urge, the desire, the cravings for touch, touch and more touch became more and more apparent. Yuudachi wanted Shigure's tongue deep into her mouth so that she felt the burning love that Kongou preached so much in the war rooms, in the night battles, at Mamiya's, out in the open, in Truk! She was handing Shigure her flower and with every stroke of her gliding, guiding hand, her petals felt immense pleasure causing her to struggle for air, only to orgasm vociferously, the tears of joy falling out from both of them.

They didn't have anything else to do, really. To consummate in skinship and engage in icebreaking sweet talk was the best way to realize how strong this bond was going to be. That was how Shigure and Yuudachi wanted it. That's how it was meant to be.

* * *

The Admiral, meanwhile, was back at his piano prepping up for another song parody. "Oh, thank you Ooyodo," he said, sipping a cup of freshly-made espresso. "This tastes very good, very nice." A few notes, and an inspiration.

When he finished writing, the song began but after he began, the backing track played. He ripped his clothes off, revealing casual otaku-style conventioneer garb and Aoba was filming the Admiral moseying down the aisle at his job, with the impromptu video ending at Mamiya's Bar with the entire fleet included in the number dancing and singing with him.

_"Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Mamiya's Bar._

_Yeah, at Mamiya's Bar._

_I'm sending tweets, swiping down on Vine,_

_Send my fleet across the line._

_Taking damage, warning signs,_

_Look away, and ye shall find_

_Fruits, cookies and some cream,_

_Tastes like a young man's dream,_

_I'll be bursting at the seams_

_If you know what I mean._

_I...'ve been hurting so long,_

_Sending the right ships._

_I...'ve been happy so long,_

_Sending the wrong ships._

_I can't lie, can't lie, can't lie._

_I'm a shitty admiral, makes me wanna cry._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Mamiya's Bar._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Ma, at Mamiya's Bar._

_Hnnnnngh, yeah._

_I need repairs, and I live and learn,_

_Every corner, every turn,_

_T-T-K, three-letter word,_

_Spend more money, now I yearn_

_Fruits, cookies and some cream,_

_Tastes like a young man's dream,_

_And I'll be bursting at the seams_

_If you all know what I mean._

_I...'ve been happy so long,_

_Sending the right ships._

_I can't lie, can't lie, can't lie._

_They say, "Good Job, Admiral," makes me wanna cry._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Mamiya's Bar._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Ma, at Mamiya's Bar._

_Hnnnnngh..._

_A-L, M-I, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_Ironbottom, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_W Island, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_Every mission, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_This game's full of moe..._

_Think I'm gonna die._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Mamiya's Bar._

_Lately, I've had, I've had too much sleep,_

_Dreaming I lost my shipgirl in the deep._

_But lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_That I will get a parfait at Ma, at Mamiya's Bar._

_A-L, M-I, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_Ironbottom, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_W Island, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean, the lessons you'll learn._

_Every mission, watch it burn,_

_Sink in the ocean,_

_The lessons you'll learn!"_

* * *

"In this city," Homura Akemi explained to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki back on the bus heading northbound, "you're just a face in the crowd. To really stand out, you have to be an idol from AKB48, a famous entertainer, royalty or a government leader."

"Are there advantages to being just a face in the crowd?" asked Fubuki.

"Well, people won't know who you are because they are busy with their own private affairs. Legend has it that you can do a million things in a year in Tokyo, or more."

"So what will you do with the data we gave you?" Akagi asked.

"Well, Madoka and I will attend class to help present our findings and then our teacher will meet us to come up with a training plan to refine your skills."

"It's gonna be a long meeting with our teacher," Madoka added. "Never mind that we have to attend to Honoka."

"Oh yeah, can't forget about our daughter, Madoka. So just give it time and soon we'll get started with the regimen."

"All these buildings, parks, people, bright lights and billboards," Souryuu said through telekinesis. "Sometimes I forget...who I really am...when I am living my life in a city like this."

"Really, I agree," Kaga replied in the same way. "I don't feel like...a shipgirl or a personification of a vessel. I feel like I am who I always wanted to be: a Japanese woman doing good things for everyone."

"Does this mean..." Fubuki inquired, "...we're in a pretzel town?"

"But, this IS a pretzel town, Fubuki," said Homura in a threatening tone. On cue, Sam Spence's "Forearm Shiver" played on the bus, which elected to dance to the music as it went down the expressway in traffic.

"No deal, Yanagimoto!" exclaimed Hiryuu to Souryuu, "That moon money is mine!"

A face fault. "Huh!?"

A noise could be heard from the Failure Penguin that Fubuki brought with her. "MALDAAAAAAAD!" it honked. "MALDAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Ugh," Fubuki sighed, slumping to her seat. She noticed a bird to her left. A white duck. "Huh? A duck?"

A head tilt. "Aflac?"

Despair. That's all she wrote. "SEMPAI, WHAT KIND OF PRETZEL TOWN IS THIIIIIIIIS!?" Fubuki wailed, her wail piercing the heavens Gurren Lagann style as the bus continued to do its subtle rendition of the moonwalk, the other cars in snarling gridlocks also dancing in tandem as well to the "Forearm Shiver." Soon enough, the traffic cleared and the bus quickly made its way back to Japan Women's University.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was a nice workout," Admiral Tanaka said as he donned his uniform again and returned to his private music room to continue to come up with new parodies of songs for his personal collection.

"Here, Admiral," said Irako, handing the Admiral another of Mamiya's parfaits.

"Thanks, Irako," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Take care and go help your mother at the bar."

"Yes, Dad-er, Admiral!" By mother, he, of course, meant Mamiya as that was her ship daughter, even though at this point, she was of high school age.

"I can be a father-figure to some of the members of my fleet," he said to himself, playing a baroque variation of "Awesome God" that made it look like the Rich Mullins composition was composed by George Handel. Afterwards, he elected to play a rendition of the UEFA Champions League anthem, but with a twist. These are the words transliterated into the Latin alphabet.

_"Ideul-eun choego tim ida._

_Zhè shì zhèli zuì youxiù de qiú duì._

_Teitoku..._

_Zài guànjun. Zuì hao de._

_Widaehan timdeul. KanColle!_

_Igeos-eun keun moim ida._

_Zhè shì yigè weidà de tiyù shènghuì._

_Teitoku.._

_Deul-eun choego da._

_Tamen zuì hao de._

_Kantai Collection..._

_Zài guànjun. Zuì hao de._

_Widaehan timdeul. KanColle!_

_Zài guànjun. Zuì hao de._

_Widaehan timdeul. KanColle!"_

"Um, what are you playing, Admiral?" asked Tenryuu in her Kansai-style voice, walking into the room after working out at the gym. If she was American, she'd talk like she was from Houston, of all places. And if she was an Aussie, she'd sound like she was from Melbourne, but let's not go heavy on the details.

"A spoof of a European sports anthem."

"In Chinese, Japanese and Korean?"

"Eeeyup."

"Didn't know the Admiral was one of them polyglot know-it-alls. News to me. Hey, can you write me a song parody? I know ya got one in ya? Yeah?"

"Sure." A few notes.

_"Well I met Tenryuu for the first time on last Wednesday night_

_Standing in the queue at Mamiya's Bar, all right._

_Well, I took her by surprise,_

_When I looked straight into her eyes,_

_She started smiling at me, so fine,_

_That's when I said..._

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to you?_

_1900, we were doing all right,_

_Till Miss Tatsuta, she came right by our side._

_I took them by surprise,_

_When I looked straight into their eyes,_

_They started smiling at me, so fine,_

_That's when I said..._

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to you?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Yeah, I wanna, so help me!_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu and Tatsuta?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu, so Chuuni!_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Yaaargh!_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Can I sit next to Tenryuu?_

_Onegai!"_

The Admiral and Tenryuu turned and noticed that Inazuma was playing Angus Young-style on her newly-acquired guitar from Yuubari. "Oh, don't mind me nanodesu! I just wanted to add flavor to the song nanodesu!"

The Admiral had to sigh, slumping over his piano as Tenryuu laughed. "Oh, Admiral, you beauty!" she gesticulated. Furious, the Admiral elected to play another song parody, again with Inazuma playing guitar. "Eh? 'Nother one?" She was scratching her head at this suggestive melody.

_"She is a little girl,_

_Little girl with a face_

_That's got a creepy smile._

_My heart will race._

_She said she never liked_

_To go out fighting._

_She said if she was dead,_

_I'd be crying._

_And you know, she's right._

_She said she never been_

_Never been sunk before._

_And I don't think_

_She'll ever sink no more._

_(Hibiki, help…me!)_

_(Plasma) Well I am her man,_

_(Plasma) I made her understand_

_(Plasma) She's my daughteru_

_(Plasma) Like the things she do, hey!_

_(Plasma) Ooooh…That curry's not too hot._

_(Plasma) Ooooh… And it's hard to top._

_(Plasma) It's the best,_

_(Plasma) Inazuma is nanodesu, oooh!_

_Plasma…Plasma…Plasma…!"_

As the number finished, Tenryuu did a golf clap. "I don't know...what to think of the talent, whether I should be cool with this or not. Good job, Admiral and Inazuma."

The Admiral's smile was wider than Chelsea. "Nagato and Mutsu will chat with me later today regarding another mission scheduled for Easter Sunday."

"A battle!? Yeeeee-haaaaaw! Let me know the details, I want this one, pardner!"

"Settle down, buckaroo, everything will be revealed soon. Oh, that reminds me, have you seen Amatsukaze lately? I didn't see her after Operation MI."

"I believe she's sailing quickly to the Holy Land right now with Prinz Eugen to observe Easter and represent us over there."

"Is that so..."

* * *

"Hey Amatsukaze, I got news from the Naval District," Prinz Eugen told Amatsukaze as they entered the Mediterranean Sea after sailing across the Indian Ocean and around Africa.

"What is it?" she asked.

"According to reports, your partner just broke the water speed record set in '78. 666 km/h."

Her windsocks dangled in the springtime ocean breeze. "Tch. As expected of her, always such a showoff. Why does she have to be such a-SIX HUNDRED SIXTY SIX!?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"The number of the beast...she has truly done it now...when I get back to Etajima I'm going to have to really give my love the riot act. Such a showoff. I mean, was that really necessary to show all that speed, Prinz!?"

"Uh, eheheh, let's just say she wanted to do it for you, Ama."

"Well, there are, ahem, other ways to show that but not by doing a meaningless time trial at a target range."

"The Guinness Book of World Records was there too, Ama."

"Th...those lying Judas bastards were there!? I wish I could turn back and give Shimakaze the spanking she deserves!"

"Such jealousy from you, Amatsukaze."

"For the life of me, I want to be the fastest ship out there. Not her! I want to be better than her in everything regarding speed but I just can't find that edge. Such a pity."

"Just trust in your own speed and don't overexert yourself, Ama. You're a fast ship yourself so don't worry about it, okay?"

A pout. Soon, she saw land. "Oh?"

"Ah, it's Rome! Do you want to head here? Or do you want to head to Tel Aviv?"

"I absolutely do not want to be near those Abyssal-like, head-cutting terrorists from the Islamic State! Such filthy irreligious pigs! They are such wasted youth with nothing constructive to do in their lives but waste their copious free time on something so useless! Whatever happened to maybe watching anime or playing video games or even doing schoolwork?"

"Or maybe becoming an admiral of a fleet themselves?" Prinz snarked.

"Ugh...I do not want any of those barbaric neanderthals to be my Admiral! I have standards, you know! Come on, let's head over to Rome. Maybe I can find my peace of mind at a certain basilica...and get away from the filth..."

"But whatever you do, Amatsukaze, you will never run away from the one you love. She's so fast, she simply won't let you escape from her loving arms."

Those words cut through Amatsukaze and stripper naked and bare. She was right. Those tears of jealousy and longing...it hurt for her to be second-best to Shimakaze in terms of speed time and time but she idolized her appeal and looks and she wasn't the type of ship to deliberately break her heart. Shimakaze drived Amatsukaze to be better and challenge her in mind, body and soul. It was the only way that she could bring out the best in her. There was no other option. Even the angels watching over the sacred confines of the Vatican City knew that.

As if in a coincidental flash of inspiration or just the product of too much time on hand, the Admiral elected to pen another parody while dedicating it to Amatsukaze.

_"Amatsukaze on the shore_

_Tells of peace and never of war._

_And every shipgirl knows that the wind_

_Is what she's really there for._

_Winter is ending,_

_And the springtime's coming close to home._

_I don my coat and head out to sea,_

_I could never sail out alone, alone._

_I love you!_

_I'll take your hand as you take mine._

_I want you!_

_You'll bring the water, I'll bring the wine._

_Baby, every girl on the seas,_

_Knows that you're my one and only._

_Are you ready for another journey?_

_Wind of Heavens,_

_Amatsukaze._

_Every shipgirl knows that the sea_

_Can become your enemy,_

_And all Abyssals know, know what it is_

_To fight without intimacy._

_I'm hearing Shimakaze's voice:_

_"You gotta practice what you preach."_

_Becoming like a wind from the sky;_

_Living is all that I could teach._

_I love you!_

_I'll take your hand as you take mine._

_I want you!_

_You'll bring the water, I'll bring the wine._

_Baby, every girl on the seas,_

_Knows that you're my one and only._

_Are you ready for another journey?_

_Wind of Heavens,_

_Amatsukaze._

_I'll kiss you, make love to you,_

_Take pleasure in your motions,_

_You know you're at your best_

_When you're with Rensouhou-kun._

_Time is now, the time is soon,_

_We're dancing by the light of the moon,_

_The light of the moon!_

_I love you!_

_I'll take your hand as you take mine._

_I want you!_

_You'll bring the water, I'll bring the wine._

_Baby, every girl on the seas,_

_Knows that you're my one and only._

_Are you ready for another journey?_

_Wind of Heavens,_

_Amatsukaze!"_

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. "!" Amatsukaze's heart skipped a beat as she and Prinz Eugen entered close to the Metropolitan City of Rome. And a blush. "Did the Admiral...just sing a song about me?! That makes me...happy..."

"As expected of the Admiral, with his musical talents!"

"I always hear his piano playing every time I pass by if we don't have a mission to do. Somehow, his song got into my frequencies and...I felt loved..." A smile crept on her face. "I love you too, Admiral."

"Good thing we have passports so we can be able to check this city out," Prinz said. "The pasta here is really nice."

"As long as there's some Japanese food here..."

"Thanks to the mobile device Yuubari gave us...I got you covered. I think we need to mind the parishioners...and the tourists..."

"Tch!" Amatsukaze noticed that she and Prinz Eugen were being photographed skating along the Tiber River by throngs of paparazzi. She was at her breaking point, as was her boiler. "Smettere di prendere le foto non autorizzate di me, voi pervertiti!" But that just got them firing back even more. Some were visibly masturbating out in the open, and the local police would not do anything because they knew the KanMusu had immunity globally as a global force for good.

Amatsukaze fell on all fours to cry as more photographers took photos of her black panties and garter straps showing, her face as a rose, Prinz Eugen comforting her through her sobs of humiliation. "Such a pretzel town this is...perverted white pigs, perverted white pigs everywhere, Admiral, Shimakaze, help meeeee!" And to do this on a Good Friday...this was really, REALLY rubbing it in.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Playing With Numbers

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 7:**

**Playing With Numbers**

* * *

Was it a prison? Was it straight out of a dream? Was it a concrete jungle? Was it heaven? Was it hell? Was it a piece of the imagination that could not be erased from a bastion of humanity in decline? Call it what you want, but Tokyo was Tokyo, and the capital of Japan was were the Butterflies, the Dragons and Fubuki were staying in for April, May, June and July, until a flight in mid-July would send them to Denmark for the World Archery Championships.

In reality, Tokyo was everything and anything the five girls wanted and feared. It had a pure side and it had a seedy side. It had a good side and dark side. Heaven and hell met in a big city like this. Many famous moe peers were residing in Tokyo, many shining celebrities. Compared to the established stars, these girls were newcomers, save for their coaches, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, who were already blessed with a track record of fame and notoriety, in and out of the sport of archery.

"Ahhhhh, Mutsuki-chan is so lewd, haaaaah, haaaah," moaned Fubuki, purring in her camisole and white panties, masturbating as well while making love to her dakimakura. She could hear Mutsuki doing the same and it was the best they could do to make each other feel comfortable, since they were so far away from each.

"Fubuki-chan," Mutsuki whispered from her dorm, her body wrapped around her daki, "Is it morning yet?"

She sheepishly turned around then wrapped herself even tighter. "3...a.m...I'm just sleeping now," she mewed in Engrish.

"300, huh? And when did you start sleeping?"

"1800 last night. We had our dinner and then we slept. There was not much to do except browse the Internet for Olympic news."

"Who won the training?"

"Akagi-sempai. By one point. Over Kaga. Souryuu and Hiryuu never came close."

"Those two are so competitive, Akagi-sempai and Kaga."

"It was fun to watch and keep score, I was nervous!"

"If Kaga had won, what would be your reaction?" Mutsuki asked.

"I would be disappointed but if Sempai is going to go down, she has to go down fighting. It's the only way, Mutsuki-chan! The only way!"

"So now what are the next steps?"

"At lunch, we're going to have a meeting as to the training for the tournament. I think Madoka-sempai and Homura-sempai have something planned because they went over parts of it and will go over it this morning. So we can probably take a stroll around the town, hopefully not get noticed too much."

"All right, thanks for the update, Fubuki-chan. I think...you know..." Mutsuki said before the two of them continued to drift away sleep some more.

* * *

Shipgirls were originally built, or rather, conceived to be vessels of war. But as they are really women built to handle special machinery, that didn't stop them from trying new things to increase their athleticism, their culturedness, their holisticness of the matter. The Hiroshima Country Club was contracted to allow membership to all current and active members of the fleet as a reward for their service in Operation MI.

With Ryuujou and Jun'you called on for the Easter mission and the cranes given the day off, Zuikaku elected to take a stab at playing a round of golf. The Suzugamine Course at the HCC was the closest to the base, so any interested fleet girls that wanted to try their swing went there so that they could skate back to base, perhaps to resupply and then go on a party.

Zuikaku raised her club, turned, swung and hit the ball with all her might for a drive of 270 yards. The ball landed right on the fairway with a nice bounce and topspin.

A voice. "Nice swing, Zuikaku."

"Ehhhh!? Shoukaku-nee? Why are you here?"

"To be your caddie and scorekeeper for this round."

"Is that so..."

"You've got a good power set for your first swing. But do you have the accuracy to make a good putt?"

"Let's find out, Shoukaku-nee!" After another swing, the ball landed on the green, about 15 yards from the pin on an incline of 0.23 yards. "How much power do you think I need to put?"

"Maybe two extra yards than what would be a normal for a distance like this."

"Let's try it." Using her putter, Zuikaku was able to guide the ball into the hole. A birdie. "You were right."

"In addition to piano-playing and being a strategist, the Admiral is said to love his round of golf. I'm glad he was able to divulge his drive, approach and putt tactics to us KanMusu so now we can play as good as he does."

Zuikaku was left to connect the dots as the two of them walked to the tee at Hole 2. "Wait a minute, if that's the case, then does that mean that Fubuki...?"

* * *

Well, to be honest, Fubuki was practicing her swing at the New Tokyo Citizens Golf Course, which was the closest course to the University and was considered the "St. Andrews of Japan" because it was the stomping ground for many great golfers hailing from the Land of the Rising Sun. The girls had the morning all to themselves since their coaches were still developing a game plan.

"I'll show you something I learned from Ken-kun in a dream I had," Fubuki told Akagi and Kaga as they spent the morning on the links. Souryuu and Hiryuu had the morning sleeping on top of each other back at the dorms, but would go out on a brief jog later.

"What is it?"

"The skill of creating shots like this." With one strong swing of her special Club Set of Wisdom invented by Yuubari, which consisted of a special variety of bauxite that was invisible but can only be seen by the "wisest of the wise," according to her narrative, the ball shot straight into the cup as it landed.

"Did that just...enter the cup without a bounce?" Akagi exclaimed.

"Ken-kun calls this shot a Beam Impact. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think that's my first-ever Hole In One!"

"The mysteries of golf...using a stick called a club to hit a small ball towards a cup in as less attempts as possible...I like this course. Very peaceful and popular with the locals." Akagi noticed that other people were navigating the map, although it was a small crowd. It was easy for her to get lost in the essence of nature for a bit.

"Akagi-sempai!" Fubuki said from a distance.

"Huh?"

"I need to recover my ball, let's go so that we can go to the next hole! Come on, let's go!"

"Oh, right, Fubuki. Sorry..." Sometimes, Akagi concluded to herself, she could get used to being a big sister figure to Fubuki.

* * *

"All right, we have our game plan," Homura said to the Butterflies, Dragons and Fubuki back at the campus co-op later in the day. 1200 JST. Other people at the university cafeteria were eating or reading textbooks.

"Cool," Hiryuu said. "But where's Madoka?"

"Taking care of Honoka back at the dorms, so I'm representing her. Based on the consultation I had with my teacher, Madoka and I created this training guide that you will use for the next three months plus."

"Nice," Souryuu said. "So what does it cover?"

"A number of different aspect of high performance archery are covered. They include aerobic conditioning, biomechanical video analysis, general strength, max strength, mental/psychological aspects, recovery, specific strengths/endurance, tape, technique maintenance, technique rectification, testing/tuning and timing. On average, you will be spending about two to three weeks on each aspect of your training so that everything is covered ahead of your departure for Denmark.

"Souryuu and Hiryuu, technique rectification and mental/psychological are two aspect. that you need to prioritize. As for you, Akagi and Kaga, technique maintenance and testing/tuning are more important. All other categories will require the same amount of time to work on."

"Ohhhhhhh!" exclaimed the four carrier girls, applauding. Fubuki continued to listen, eating a cheeseburger and fries made from scratch while sipping on Calpis Water.

"This sounds like I can get used to this," Kaga concluded.

Homura beamed. "Thus, over the next several weeks, Madoka and I will go over the important information regarding these different facets. Komazawa Park is not the only place where you will be training. I believe there is a fitness center used by athletes not too far from here and you will get to work on your conditioning so that your strength and endurance levels are on par with the best archers in the world. This is really important work that you need to do because you will be representing our country to the best of your ability. You need to give it all you got."

The four carrier girls nodded at each other, acknowledging that this regimen would make or break their legacy. Not only would they be good fighters from a military standpoint, they would turn that skills set into athletic talent molded by solid, proven coaching.

"So, do you understand everything I said?" asked Homura.

"Yes, ma'am!" the four chorused.

"Very good," she replied as she handed the girls their customized training plan guides with study material. "Okay, and since you already have experience in this sport, there is not much of a learning curve, but the intensity will still be there. We will begin training next Monday at 7 a.m. We'll meet here for breakfast, and then we'll head out."

There was a collective mood of anticipation all around the four carrier girls as they glanced over their respective books and scanned the context. Akagi handed Fubuki her book. "Wanna read it for a bit?" she asked.

"Ummmm, yeah, I guess."

"Take a look."

"Hmmmm...taper, taper…" The five girls and Homura chatted with one another about other random nuances of city life outside of sports. When they returned to the dorms, all of the carrier girls continued to study and visualize the training that would await them, starting next Monday. This was regimented stuff, not unlike their work at Etajima with the fleet. It was as if nothing had changed: just the location and the objectives. But regardless, the sport and the intention remained the same.

As for Fubuki, she concluded her round of golf prior to the meetup at the New Tokyo Citizens with a round of -19 over nine holes. Nineteen under par. The only disappointment for her was that every other shot into the hole were just chip shots that had the right approach. Fubuki wanted to work on her putting, but her approach was simply too impressive. She never got the chance. The numerous calculations and trajectory estimations in her head that came from being a personification of a destroyer carried over to the game of golf, and the results were convincing straight off the bat.

With the high performance archery training regimen taking center stage for her sempai, she wouldn't be talking with Mutsuki that much, even through her dakimakura. Mutsuki already knew that nothing catastrophic was going to happen. Fubuki wasn't heading out to sea any time soon, after all.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Wars For Nothing

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 8:**

**Wars For Nothing**

* * *

"Ooooooeeee!" exclaimed Tenryuu as she and her fleet, which included Destroyer Group 6, Ryuujou and Junyou, returned to Etajima with a trove of Sakura Mochi. "That was a whole lot of fun, and we didn't get damaged that badly."

This time, it was Shigure who suffered moderate damage, but only because she was a little bit careless with her shot selection. "Hoppo got me real hard, but we got the supplies we needed."

"You should be more careful poi," Yuudachi teased. "Don't worry, when we head to the drydock, I'll do my best to...cheer you up...poi-style." That triggered tingly waves of anticipation and a giddy giggle from Shigure.

Tone and Chikuma transported the Sakura Mochi to Mamiya's Bar, where Mamiya would store it for future use. "Oooh, you guys really hauled it in. Good work you guys," Tone said. "Go head to the drydock to recharge yourselves. Well done."

"But you know something?" asked Ikazuchi as they walked to the drydock to take a short bath that was accelerated by repair buckets, "the base is so boring these days. It's too quiet, there's no events going on, even though it's Easter."

"Maybe it's because Fubuki and the others aren't at the base nanodesu," Inazuma suggested.

"Jeez, I already miss Fubuki already! No fair!"

"That's a very good possibility," Hibiki said in her thick Russian accent. "Very khorosho."

"But I see the Admiral playing his music on his piano, singing like a lady," Akatsuki said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Our Admiral is a man, though," Ryuujou replied. "A very lewd man. And a little bit fat."

"Hey kids, after this bath I'm heading with Tenryuu to the bar to have a drink and play darts," Jun'you said. "You kids can do what you want."

"Yay!" they all said.

"And since you were named the MVP, Tenryuu, this round is on you!" she said, pointing to her.

Tenryuu gulped. "Ufufufu, is that so. Whatever you say, pardner!" A fist bump as the team went inside the drydock to relax.

* * *

"So we are leaving your sister in Hamburg?" asked Amatsukaze to Prinz Eugen as the two of them left Italy after the Sunday service at the Vatican. By sister, she meant Bismarck.

"She was told by the Admiral to stay there with Max and Leberecht to patrol the waters there," she said with a sigh. Their trip back to Japan would include pit stops in Gibraltar, Accra, Cape Town and Perth for resupplying before traversing Indonesia and up the South China Sea to Etajima. "Unfortunate, but an order is an order."

"Well, we are a global force to be reckoned with, and it would be a hassle if Europe's waters were under attack, but the Abyssals are primarily based in the Pacific."

"Nothing should be left to chance. That's what the Admiral said."

"Other than that, how did you like the service?"

"I was moved by it. It was an uplifting experience. I felt like I was listening to the voices of angels guiding me; I feel like they are guiding us on our way back home; their music is so beautiful."

"Does your sister like to watch football?"

"She's a huge Bayern fan. If she owned a car, it would be a BMW. I prefer to support a smaller team with a military theme, like Ingolstadt. They're called the Schanzer, or Trenchmen. Such heart and soul. I like them."

As the personifications of ships, Amatsukaze and Prinz Eugen were capable of transporting vast amounts of cargo to Etajima. A bevy of real slow food from Italy, namely a store by the name of Eataly, would be arriving at the Naval District for culinary use by Mamiya, Yamato and Irako at Mamiya's Bar.

* * *

Later that night, Destroyer Group Six were having some sweet talk in bed. "Oy, is that how a lady is supposed to act?" asked Akatsuki in her evening petticoat, one eye closed as she looked at Inazuma in her green frilled bikini, fondling Hibiki, massaging her breasts so that it would have the cup sizes of a real lady.

"So soft and wonderful nanodesu," sighed Inazuma, giving it a nice squeeze. "I like this nanodesu."

Hibiki was wearing a simple open shirt and blue and white striped panties, her arms raised. "I don't mind. I want Inazuma to touch me more."

"R...really!?" Akatsuki exclaimed. "Ooooooh, come on, Inazuma, let me pleasure Hibiki too. I want to give her a lady's touch as well!"

"As expected of Inazuma, so bold!" exclaimed Ikazuchi in her Pikachi pajamas, slighty open so that her chest was exposed a little.

Inazuma shivered as she continued to fondle Hibiki some more. "Hibiki...why are you such perfection nanodesu...I feel I could get lost in your softness nanodesu...haaaah, haaaah, haaaah..."

"Oh, mou, that's it, if you're going to touch Hibiki that badly, let me touch you too, such a greedy lady!" Akatsuki said, caressing Inazuma's shapely thighs and belly before wrapping her arms around her midsection as if she was a dakimakura. "Mmmmm, delicious."

"Hawawawa, this feels so good nanodesu! It's like I am on a cloud nanodesu!"

"Ehhhh, I...I want to pleasure Hibiki as well!" Ikazuchi said, putting her hand underneath Hibiki's panties, causing her to orgasm. Then she nuzzled herself in Hibiki's mound, causing her to sigh and fall asleep.

Hibiki also sighed, blushing deeply. "You girls...I want you alll! This...this is...truly, truly khorosho," she whispered, her love flowing out, as well as Inazuma's as the four girls fell into a deep sleep, all of them touching each other and not letting go, their hearts melting as one as they melted into each other's dreams.

* * *

Fubuki was sleeping in her room back at the dorms in nothing more than just her underwear. She did another evening of running and took a bath before taking a nap, easily falling asleep, As she turned around, her face got lost in a strange softness that was not her dakimakura. She opened her eyes. "A...Akagi-sempai!?"

A giggle. She was wearing a simple camisole and red and white striped bottom. "Surprised? The door was actually open."

"Jeez, you shouldn't be so sneaky Akagi-sempai. What about Kaga?"

"Kaga elected to sleep in her own room this time so that she can focus better on her performance at training tomorrow. So now I get to come here to make you feel a bit comfortable."

"Akagi-sempai...haaaaah..." Fubuki wrapped her arms and legs around Akagi as she pleasured her with her touch and presence. "You're like a big sister to me, that's why I love you so much. I treasure every part of you like I treasure Ken-kun."

"The admiral, right?"

Fubuki traced circles on Akagi's super-smooth mound. "Mmm-hmmm." She nibbled Akagi's ear, triggering a shiver as Akagi grabbed the sheets, Fubuki on top of her. A gracing hand tweaked Akagi's erect nipples, gently touching the trips, triggering a release and an orgamic squeal of pleasure and a smile. "I always wanted to make you my toy once in a while. Because I don't want to be alone at night...and Mutsuki-chan's not with me..."

"Fubuki..."

"I want you to give it all you got for me. I saved you from sinking, now I want you to repay by doing your best and winning. I can't stop these feelings for you! I love you! I love every one of you! So...let me lay my love on you...Akagi-sempai...I want you!"

"Fubuki...yes...I want you as well..."

The two of them kissed and consummated, Akagi removing Fubuki's underwear so that the two of them were naked and were grinding on each other's cores, lost in their kiss and touch, their hair getting dishevelled as they felt each other go deeper and deeper into their soul. The cries for more of each other's lust were so pronounced that even Kaga's breathing was hitched, as she wanted to join in but she needed to focus, so she used this as a test of willpower to prevent herself from getting distracted. Soon enough, the waves died down and both Akagi and Fubuki fell asleep, Akagi's arms raised as she melted into her voluptuous bosom, humming like a motorboat into nowhere in particular but dreamland.

* * *

Morning came, and Admiral Kensuke Tanaka opened the door to Destroyer Group 6 and saw all four girls embracing each other, sleeping like angels, Inazuma still fondling Hibiki lovingly. Inspired by such an innocent sight, he slowly closed the door and went to his music room, dressed in his morning coat and pajamas to play a song. First, he began by playing a little melody. And then, he slowly wrote some words in English before setting them to the tune of "Geronimo."

_"On a mission,_

_On the open seas with a passion_

_For a victory,_

_We can win this,_

_But I need to tell the admiral._

_On a sortie,_

_On a Friday night,_

_And the evening_

_Turns to morning light,_

_I can see you,_

_But I need to tell the admiral..._

_God save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu!_

_All dem feels, my love._

_Sail away, sail away,_

_Sail away,_

_All dem feels, my love,_

_Sail away, sail away,_

_Sail away,_

_Save the KanMusu!_

_Can we do it?_

_We are in a pinch,_

_Never give up,_

_Never give an inch_

_For the KanColle!_

_And I need to tell the admiral..._

_God save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu!_

_All dem feels, my love._

_Sail away, sail away,_

_Sail away,_

_All dem feels, my love,_

_Sail away, sail away,_

_Sail away..._

_I'm a lonely boy._

_With a lonely toy,_

_I'm out to sea,_

_(And I need to tell the admiral)_

_And it's my last stand,_

_I'm a seasick man,_

_But I found my waifu_

_(And I need to tell the admiral)_

_As the waves comes down,_

_And we hit the ground_

_And I hear no sound,_

_(I forgot to tell the admiral)_

_I will take your hand_

_Cause I got the plan._

_You will be my ship,_

_And I will be your admiral!_

_Let's save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu._

_(All dem feels...my love...)_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_(Sail away, sail away...)_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu,_

_(Sail away...)_

_Save the KanMusu, Save the KanMusu!_

_(All dem feels...my love...)_

_KanColle! KanColle! KanColle!_

_(Oh ho oh!) KanColle! (Oh ho oh!)_

_All dem feels...my love..."_

* * *

With a stretch, the Admiral decided to play a couple more song parodies that he came up with at the drop of a hat. His tribute to Prinz Eugen was based on a song called "Schanzer Herz" by the German band Bonfire, while his tribute to Bismarck was based on the Bayern Munich anthem "Stern des Sudens."

_"I woke up from a nightmare of a dream._

_I watched you sink in tatters, so it seemed._

_But then I see you near me, a sleeping angel sighs._

_A maiden's heart should never be defiled._

_So now, today, I will make it up to you._

_I'll do my best to win your heart so true._

_Because we're here together, our future is so bright,_

_Japan believes in you, let's make it right!_

_Whoa, oh!_

_Cause you're the one I made a promise out on the pier._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Dream and live and love together throughout the years._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Yeah!_

_I'll hold you close and then I will kiss your lips._

_I'll work my magic with my fingertips._

_I watch the motions, the sounds of the ocean,_

_The rising moon and tides._

_Oh Prinz Eugen, we'll make love all through the night!_

_Whoa, oh!_

_Cause you're the one I made a promise out on the pier._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Dream and live and love together throughout the years._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Full of luck and courage, you deliver without fear._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, I will kiss away your tears!_

_Whoa, oh!_

_Cause you're the one I made a promise out on the pier._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Dream and live and love together throughout the years._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Cause you're the one that I've been waiting for on the pier._

_Shine on me, Prinz Eugen, you're the one I love so dear._

_Dream and live and love together throughout the years._

_Come to me, Prinz Eugen! Baby, come to me, my dear!"_

_"She is someone I rely on, she can really get it done._

_It's because of everything she does, that kicking ass is fun._

_Smiling back at me with golden hair and crystal eyes so blue,_

_No one does it better, no one ever does it like you do._

_Lady Bismarck, my salvation, you're the one I'm waiting for,_

_We're heading off to fame, we're off to glory, on the Eastern Shores!_

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, you're the key to our victory._

_Show your power, now's the hour as we sail the Pacific seas!_

_Don't you ever let me down, and don't you lose the war tonight._

_Bring the might and bring the passion, bring it till the morning light._

_Cause you're a legend, you're a star, and you can make it last!_

_We'll be sailing towards the future and forget the past!_

_Lady Bismarck, my salvation, you're the one I'm waiting for,_

_We're heading off to fame, we're off to glory, on the Eastern Shores!_

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, you're the key to our victory._

_Show your power, now's the hour as we sail the Pacific seas!_

_Only the strong survive and the wise excel._

_So give it all you got and send those Abyssals straight to hell!_

_Shoot em down, take em all, hit em up, watch 'em fall._

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, full of pride and heart and soul!_

_Lady Bismarck, my salvation, you're the one I'm waiting for,_

_We're heading off to fame, we're off to glory, on the Eastern Shores!_

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, you're the key to our victory._

_Show your power, now's the hour as we sail the Pacific seas!_

_Lady Bismarck, my salvation, you're the one I'm waiting for,_

_We're heading off to fame, we're off to glory, on the Eastern Shores!_

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, you're the key to our victory._

_Show your power, now's the hour as we sail the Pacific seas!_

_Lady Bismarck, German angel, hear the bells of our victory._

_I adore you, how I love you! Only you can set me free!"_

* * *

"Morning, admiral," said Mutsu in her red morning coat and pajamas, drinking a mocha. "Nice music you're playing."

"Ah, Mutsu, good morning," the Admiral said. "Guten morgen. How was your sleep?"

"Mmmm, very nice, very nice, I dreamt that I was climbing Mount Fuji and I could touch the face of Amaterasu before I made my way down."

"At this time of the year, climbing Fuji would be a risk. You have to climb Fuji during the summer, where there are crowd going up. And you need to climb during the night, so that you can see the rising sun."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that."

"Are you mulling leaving the base to climb the mountain? You do have to take a train and a bus to get to one of the stations."

"One of these days, but we need people to protect this base. That would be an honor though: me and Nagato watching the sun rise over Japan after we climb the summit."

"You also need to wear layers, it can get cold at altitude, even in summer."

"Duly noted."

"Let me play for you another song that I wrote, Mutsu. Let me know if you like it."

_"Farewell prideful heart, we are Teitoku!_

_Getting a ship sunk instantly is an unforgivable offense._

_Farewell prideful heart, we are Teitoku!_

_Be careful if you're working without sleep._

_Across fields, across mountains, even across cats._

_Come now to the great deep,_

_Don't lose, and overcome the compass._

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Teitoku!_

_Farewell, youthful light. That's what it is to be Teitoku!_

_The love hidden in your heart is an undeniable truth._

_Prideful! Prideful! Pride-prideful!_

_Prideful! Prideful! Pride-prideful!_

_Farewell prideful heart, we are Teitoku!_

_Raise your spoils high and sound your victory._

_Farewell prideful heart, we are Teitoku!_

_Pride is bad, totally bad. Aha! I told you so!_

_No ammo, no steel, and no fuel,_

_Bauxite exhausted long ago._

_To protect your beloved ship daughters,_

_Run away! Run away! Run away! Teitoku!_

_Farewell, glory and honor! That, too, is to be Teitoku!_

_Hold on tightly to the love hidden in your heart._

_No Mamiya, no buckets, nothing left at all,_

_and your time is running out._

_If you want your beloved ship daughters,_

_You must pay! You must pay! You must pay! Pay to win!_

_Farewell, this week's food. That's what it is to be Teitoku!_

_Take out the wallet you've hidden in your heart_

_Tell them that it's another form of love!_

_Pride!"_

Mutsu was left laughing. "Oh Admiral, is that supposed to be serious or satirical?" she asked, lightly slapping Admiral Tanaka on the shoulder.

"Hmmm, I will leave it to you to figure that out," he replied. "You are free to make up your own mind. With that said, I shall go ahead and get changed before heading out to breakfast."

Mutsu looked on as she admired the Admiral's walk full of swagger to his private quarters where he washed up and donned his uniform before heading downstairs to Mamiya's Bar.

"Hmmm?" asked the Admiral, walking into a mostly empty Mamiya's Bar, save for a few shipgirls chatting amongst themselves, Mamiya, Yamato, Irako and Prinz Eugen, who were finishing transporting supplies. "Prinz! Wilkommen back to base, mein Fraulein! Come here, sweet cheeks!"

"Admiral!" With a giggle, the two embrace, Prinz Eugen given her a kiss. "I'm back. How was your sleep?"

"I woke up a couple hours ago and played some more music before heading down here. Look at all this food you brought! Wow..."

"My sister Bismarck helped me and Amatsukaze transport some food over here and we had to hightail it so that it stayed fresh. Looks really nice, doesn't it?"

"It's like we got every major food from Europe here," said Mamiya. "Even I am surprised by the haul that Prinz and Amatsukaze did. Now I get to cook some really good food along with Yamato amd Irako."

"This is enough to last one month," Prinz added. "Oh yes, and Admiral, I got to check out the Vatican. Beautiful basilica, St. Peter's is. That was my first time going to mass with Amatsukaze. It's like I was in a dream or something."

"Sometimes, Prinz, faith can be a wonderful helmsman," Admiral Tanaka said. "It can motivate you to be at your best." A yawn from Prinz. "If you want, you can sleep in my bed, you seem a bit tired."

"R...really!? Oh...Admiral, I'm...I'm honored. My sister will be so jealous..."

"Head over there now. No actually, you do need to sleep. Your eyes are red from sailing over here."

"D...Danke, Admiral." And Prinz Eugen retired to the Admiral's private quarters to rest.

"You aren't trying to...are you?" snarked Mamiya to the Admiral.

"What, you want to join in as well?" he asked. "There's always room for one more."

"Oh, no, no, I have to work here and serve the meals for everyone. I'll go ahead and finish transporting the food. Go ahead and have a seat."

The Admiral nodded and took a look at the breakfast menu. "Pancakes...pancakes everywhere...I'll have one regular stack but instead of one scoop of ice cream, make it two."

"Got it, Admiral," Mamiya said with a giggle.

"Oh yes, and give me a scotch fillet steak and a couple of cheese kransky sausages to go with my pancakes. As well as scrambled eggs."

"Someone's got a massive appetite, Akagi-like even," she said as she and Irako got to work.

"Hey, I'm the Admiral, and I love to eat like a champion." Some background music was playing and the Admiral elected to sing another song.

_"Well, I'm so above you,_

_And it's plain to see,_

_But you are my waifu anyway._

_So you want to sortie?_

_Don't you keep me waiting._

_Any old time you keep on sailing,_

_Sailing, sailing..._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_I'm the Admiral. I'm the Admiral._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_Well, I wanted Kongou,_

_And I wanted Kaga,_

_And I want Akagi just the same._

_But I came to pick you._

_You're the waifu I need._

_Any old time we'll keep on sailing,_

_Sailing, sailing..._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_I'm the Admiral. I'm the Admiral._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_Fire!_

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing._

_I'm the Admiral. I'm the Admiral._

_Oh ho ho ho, I got a ship that keeps on sailing!"_

"Nice singing," Irako said. "Good job!"

"Thank you," he said, as a few other shipgirls eating their morning breakfast applauded. "Music is food for the soul. I like a nice bit of musical whimsy just to, you know, make myself comfortable."

"Here's your food," Mamiya said, as she and Irako brought out the plates.

"Mmmm," Admiral Tanaka said. "Well done, both of you." He dug right in, taking a bite of a cheese kransky sausage before looking at an invisible camera as if a commercial for the game was being filmed. "Life being the Admiral of this fleet is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it. Kantai Collection. Sail."

* * *

"So where are we heading to?" asked Fubuki to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they boarded the bus.

"We're heading to this fitness center in Setagaya called The Sports Connection," Akagi said. "They are contracted with the Japanese Olympic Committee to help us with our physical strength and a number of athletes have used this facility. We're going to spend one or two days a week training at TSC."

"There's a Pool, Jacuzzi, Dry Sauna, Gym, Bath, Studio, Restaurant, Relaxation Room, and a Massage Room," said Souryuu. "The full package. It's a like a resort!"

"Impressive, maybe I can get a chance to lift as well," Fubuki said.

"But you're not playing, you're just our liaison," Kaga replied.

"Ehhhh, that's not fair, I'm starting to take up golf and you guys are getting all the fun!" she pouted.

"I think we'll find some way to allow you to also train, because you do a lot of running as well, right?" asked Madoka, carrying Honoka.

"Yes, Madoka-sempai, I do!"

"All right, well, this facility can cater to anyone with a sound mind and a sound body."

She turned to her de facto big sister. "Besides, I want Akagi-sempai to notice me more..."

Akagi kissed Fubuki on the head. "You already are."

A blush and a head shake from right to left and back. "Ah, mou, Akagi-sempai!"

Soon, the bus made its way to The Sports Connection and the girls got off with their duffel bags. "Here we are, The Sports Connection," Homura said. "Now, remember the plan in terms of weight training and aerobics. Every one of you has a different area to work on and no one plan is the same. Let's check in and we'll get to work."

Kaga was looking for Akagi as the others went inside the gym to start training. "Akagi?" She noticed Akagi about to head to the restaurant instead and had to drag her back super deformed-style to the gym. "No, not now. Let's go."

Akagi was beside herself, comedically so. "Ahhhhh, mou, Kaga~~~~~~~!"

"Wow!" Fubuki exclaimed, looking at the gym, which included a weight room, treadmills and some people doing aerobics in another room. "This is impressive!"

"Isn't it?" Madoka said.

"Akagi-sempai, let's give it our best and get going!" Fubuki tried to lift a 50 kg dumbell but fell to the ground. "Ahhh, this is too heavy," she said, scratching the back of her head with a wince.

"You shouldn't lift beyond your capability," Kaga said. "Try 10 kg first and work your way up."

"RIght!" So Fubuki did and she got to pumping iron, doing a number of exercises with the dumbbells. The others also got to working with the other machines, working on their abs, their arms, legs, thighs and core. And they would go at for about an hour before electing to jog on the treadmill as one. They were a machine, the five girls, lifting weights, improving their physique, working up a sweat and running in unison like mares on a warpath to glory and Olympic gold.

Madoka, Homura and Honoka were watching them work out, taking note of every biometric and VO2 composition and other related attributes as part of their lab work required by their instructor. This was work. This was fun, This was training. The entire first week would be dedicated to physical training, although a few practice rounds would be shoed in for good measure.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. The Way You Are

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Way You Are**

* * *

After a nice, hearty breakfast, Admiral Kensuke Tanaka decided to retire to his quarters for a bit to log some memoirs for a future bestseller, as no new missions were in place as of yet for the fleet at the Etajima Naval District. Prinz Eugen was already sleeping in his bed like a baby with just an open shirt and pink bow panties, her hair undone, her pronounced sighs and heaves sweet music to his ears. "Chuuuuu..." Prinz whispered, her heavy breathing a clear sigh that she had been out to sea for a long time. Her partner in the voyage, Amatsukaze, was also asleep in her dorm, albeit a bit more quieter.

10 minutes into his writing, he heard his phone ring. "Etajima Naval District, this is Admiral Tanaka speaking," he said.

"Ken-ku~~~~~~~~~~n!"

"Ah, Fubuki, it's been awhile." It was April 6, 2015, midday in Japan. People in Tokyo were doing their business lunch business, other rubes were electing to go upskirt without a paddle. "How are you, my dear?"

"Fantastic, Ken-kun," Fubuki giggled. "Tokyo is so amazing, and Akagi-sempai's coach is world-class."

"Well, how about that. Oh, that's good to know. So what are our Olympic hopefuls going to do this week?"

"Currently they are doing some physical training, lifting weights, but they're doing a lot of testing, conditioning, studying, practicing...it's like they're experience life as professional athletes. It's a whole new world for them!"

"But it hasn't overwhelmed them, has it?"

"Hiryuu told me that they live for the big stage, the praise, the cheers, the jeers, the 'don't argues,' all the highs and lows and the drama of competing in meets like this. They believe they're flying the flag for you, me, for everyone out at the Naval District so they are going into overdrive."

A chuckle. "I knew those girls were going to break a leg, literally, to represent our great nation. Nice to know that they are acting like they've been there before. Very nice."

"Akagi's abs now look so toned, so sculpted...and hard as rocks!" exclaimed Fubuki. "I mean, when I touched them, I melted like an ice cube because she looks even better than when she first started. Forgive me, Ken-kun, just thinking about it has gotten me...haaaah, haaaah, you know!"

"She is quite the magnet, that's why she's our ace among the carriers, She may have an appetite like Kobayashi, but she has the body of a bodybuilder when the time calls for awesomeness. That's Akagi in a nutshell."

"I know, right?" A giggle.

"Yep. But what about you? What have you been up to?"

"I've been logging results, but in my spare time, I either run around town for exercise or golf at New Tokyo Citizens with the invisible clubs that Yuubari gave me."

"She knows that Alex Seed guy very well. You know, I talked with Alex and I said, if you're going to have her collaborate with making new golf clubs, you will need to be her admiral. Alex agreed, and the rest is history. He and Yuubari are going along very well, and I decided he will be my protege in terms of bonding with Yuubari. They're a good couple, and now, Yuubari knows how to make really good golf clubs and can even make invisible ones, like the one you know own."

"I often brag to Akagi-sempai and Kaga and the dragons, 'hey, look at me, I am making a mockery of the game of golf by swinging with only air.' Golf is fun, and I even made a few holes in one already!"

"You're a quick learner. You know, you have been conceived with the latest advances in anticipating the trajectory and power that goes with making shots. So you know how to make a good shot, make a good putt, and even beam impact your shots. And to do all that with using a non-regulation club set that no one can see...even more impressive. That's the power of your second remodel at work."

"Really, Ken-kun!"

"Absolutely, Fubuki."

"I feel like going out on the links a bit...but I kinda miss the base. And I miss Mutsuki-chan. I hope she's doing fine without me with her."

"I will let you in on a little secret that I don't want you to disclose to anyone. Okay?"

"Ken-kun?" A whisper. "What is it?"

"Your partner Mutsuki...will also be getting a second remodel in a little over a couple of weeks."

A gasp. "Mutsuki-chan...Kai Ni?"

"She doesn't know it either, but she is going to go through some training right now to get stronger. And I've assigned Mogami, Zuikaku and Shoukaku to do some high-intensity anti-aircraft testing to get her resolve up so that she will be in your company. She's doing really well with her drills. She's been taking some damage, but she's getting stronger and since's she the flagship of the Mutsuki class, she needs this experience to boost her confidence and self-worth."

"I hope she's all right and she doesn't sink."

"This is harsh training she's going through. Just like what you did before we did Operation MI. Exactly the same thing."

"The same thing?"

"You were motivated by Yuudachi to be as strong and as tough as she is. When you placed Kisaragi's ornament on her head, Mutsuki's drive to want to fight and be of use to this fleet rose higher than Mount Everest. She wants to do the job as well as you do because she knows that's what Kisaragi and you would have wanted."

"That's wonderful for Mutsuki-chan, I do hope she is able to get remodeled and become someone we can rely on for missions when the five of us return from our work here into Tokyo. It might make our work a whole lot easier. This is great news."

"But don't tell anyone. Where are the others?"

"They're in the gym, lifting weights. Again. They're turning into men at times! They really want to win gold! This can sometimes be scary, Ken-kun."

"Women turning into men...that's something new coming out of you. Well, Kaga and Hiryuu can be manly at times with their tone of voice, especially Kaga, since she's that type of person. One more for my memoirs. Thanks, love. But as I said, keep it a secret until Mutsuki finds out for herself. Because if it goes out, it may not happen at all. And you're gonna have to cop that."

"Will do, my sweet Commander Ken-kun! Love you!"

"All right, I gotta go do my writing, and I'm going to talk to you later. Bye, Fubuki!"

"Bye-bye~~~~~~~~! Chu!" A kiss, and Fubuki hung up.

The Admiral squealed as he continued to write his memoirs. A groan. "Admiral," groaned Prinz, rubbing her half-lidded eyes turning over so that her breasts were exposed unintendedly, "come over here and massage me gently, mein Herr...haaaah..." She was grabbing the sheets, her body sweating like a stallion.

He stroked his chin and said in a deep, Alec Baldwin-like voice as he returned to the bed, "Das ist nun mal so." Prinz Eugen continued to sleep, closing her eyes as the Admiral massaged her chest and midsection, ensuring their collective carnal satisfaction.

* * *

"One!" exclaimed Akagi, lifting a 30 kg dumbell while perpendicular to the floor.

"ONE!" exclaimed Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, lifting similar weights of resistance in the same style.

"Two!"

"TWO!"

"Three!"

"THREE!"

"Four!"

"FOUR!"

"Five!"

"FIVE!"

"Six!"

"SIX!"

"Seven!"

"SEVEN!"

"Eight!"

"EIGHT!'

"Nine!"

"NINE!"

"Ten!"

"TEN!"

Fubuki watched the Butterflies and Dragons improve their physical shape while jogging from a treadmill at The Sports Connection gymnasium. In the background, Bill Conti's "Gonna Fly Now" was playing. The carriers were sucking wind, obviously exerting themselves from the lifting they were doing. She had run 10 km on the treadmill and was aiming to run 15 more before they retired back to JWU to cool down. There was an urban onsen called LaQua where the girls would relax and Kaga would fold more towel rabbits. Essentially this was like the drydocks but tailor-made for the general public. But the thoughts of Mutsuki's impending second upgrade were too good to pass up.

"Not good enough!" Akagi proclaimed to the three. "Let's do it one more time! And...One!"

"ONE!"

"Two!"

"TWO!"

"Three!"

"THREE!"

"Four!"

"FOUR!"

"Five!"

"FIVE!"

"Six!"

"SIX!"

"Seven!"

"SEVEN!"

"Eight!"

"EIGHT!'

"Nine!"

"NINE!"

"Ten!"

"TEN!"

* * *

Days passed. Nights passed. Days and nights passed. Sometimes she forgot that it was just her, her turrets and the planes that she had to shoot down, firing torpedoes and bullets at her. It all up to her to fight or flight. All or nothing, go for broke. Tattered but not torn, bruised but not beaten, Mutsuki, with her dark brown hair and cool cherry eyes, skated the seas outside Etajima like an Amazon at the end of her rope, her hair ornament shining like the son, her underwear peeking out like a richly cheeky tease if you please as drone after drone met its deserved end.

She walked a thin line and was not ready to meet Kisaragi in heaven just yet. In fact, in a dream before this last test of fate, this last test of honor. Kisaragi told her, "Don't follow me for the sake of finding your own happiness. You must follow your own path and blaze your own trail. That is really all you need to know, because we all know that shipgirls were built to leave their own legacy on their own terms. That's what the admiral told all of us, and that's what I want to tell you, before you wake up to the cold world of reality." Such honest words from an honest girl that left too soon.

"Haaah...haaaahhh...haaaaaaahhh..." Heavy breathing. Sweat. Torn clothes. On the brink of failure. A crossroads. Heaven and hell met, and it was an epic tango on the pier.

"Are you gonna give up on us now, Mutsuki?" asked Zuikaku, her cold, steely glare pressing the issue.

"No...I musn't...Kisaragi-chan...Fubuki...chan..."

"You've done very well up to this point," Shoukaku said. "Now you need to finish the job. Stand!"

Mutsuki stood up, despite her tattered, beaten state, her breathing still hitched, but her resolve still strong. Her eyes were aflame, and now her burning desire to finish the job coursed through her veins.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku fired their last wave of drones.

"One more…one more…" Mutsuki whispered. "And…fire!" And in the span of three minutes, three fateful minutes...they all went down, but not without Mutsuki flying into the pier, exhausted, her breathing heavy.

Yuudachi was there to get to her. "Are you all right poi?" she asked.

"Yeah, I...think so..." And a glow. A glorious, rich yellow glow pervaded all over her frame. "I did it."

"Looking good," Mogami said. "Roll out to the factory and get fixed. Good work."

"Right. Yuudachi-chan, want to follow me?"

She took her hand. "I'm right behind you poi! Congrats poi!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Shigure said as the three of them walked to the factory where Mutsuki received her remodel. In terms of clothes, Mutsuki received a smoking cool blue blazer with white trim, her name and yellow crescent patch and a red tie held back with a yellow crescent. covering her shiny aqua blue underwear and the other clothes which she retained. For her equipment, she was equipped with a 12.7cm Twin High-Angle Mount (Late Model), a 61cm Triple (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount and an Enhanced Steam Boiler.

"Here, Mutsuki," Yuubari said, handing Mutsuki a pair of cheap sunglasses handcrafted in Houston.

"Kisaragi-chan...Fubuki-chan...thank you..." Mutsuki said. "I feel like a new woman today."

"Hey, do you want me to call Fubuki-chan poi?" asked Yuudachi, holding her mobile.

"Let's do it!"

"Heheh!" Yuudachi punched a few numbers and on the other side of the country, Fubuki's phone rang.

"Hello?" Fubuki asked.

"Fu-bu-ki-cha~~~~~~~~n!" Mutsuki said, talking to her via videophone.

"Whoa, you did it!" Fubuki said. "You got your second remodel!"

"Isn't it awesome?" Mutsuki showed it off, even swinging her hips a bit. "It's too back I can't fight with you right now because you're with Akagi-sempai and the others, but this is the greatest day of my life! I feel like I won the lottery, Fubuki-chan!"

"You always told me you wanted to be strong, Mutsuki-chan. I'm glad you reached your goal."

"But it was also because of this." She pointed to the hair ornament. "I was inspired to go through all of that training and I'm now on your level. Now I won't be scared to fight with you when we are together again!"

"Getting that second remodel takes a great deal of responsibility, so do your best because you're doing it for me, for Kisaragi-chan, for Yuudachi-chan, for all of us. And even Shigure."

"You know it, Fubuki!" Shigure said.

"Thanks for being my guiding light in my darkest hour, Fubuki-chan," Mutsuki said, in tears of joy. "I dedicate my second remodel to you. I hope we will fight together again."

"We will, I promise you, Mutsuki-chan. I love you, with everything I have."

"I love you too, Fubuki-chan." They kissed through the screen. "So, I gotta go now and head off to lunch with the others. Oh, by the way, what are the others doing?"

"Practicing at the range. I got a lot of free time. So maybe we can, you know, talk later over videoconferencing? My heart melts at your new you, you know?"

"Oh, stop tempting and teasing me Fubuki-chan, you perv!"

"All right, I will see you later, okay babe?"

"Bye-bye, Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki blew a kiss, and the two of them hung up. As they hung up, Fubuki proceeded to masturbate in delight, knowing that her lover ship-wise had rediscovered her own meaning to being awesome.

"Okay poi, shall we go to lunch, poi?" asked Yuudachi as the three girls left the factory for Mamiya's Bar.

"After you," Mutsuki whispered lovingly to Yuudachi as they strutted to the cafe, where a buffet was being served. Italian food everywhere. "Oh my. There's pizza and pasta and calzone here!"

"Ehhhh? No naporitan poi?" asked Yuudachi. "So boring poi! Just pure Italian food poi!"

"You're making it sound like that's a bad thing, Yuudachi," said Shigure, piling her plate with fettucine alfredo. "Sometimes to live is to win."

"I give up, poi, at least let me have-COOKIE!" A cookie pizza was on the spread, and no one touched it. She grabbed the entire cookie pizza and added some gelato on top and a dash of nutella. "Bam! I haz a poifect lunch poi!"

"But you can't have a cheeseburger though," Mutsuki said, grabbing some slices of pizza before taking a seat with the other three.

"Of course not, Mamiya's not serving that today, you preppy nerd poi! Humph!" Yuudachi took a big bite of a wedge, swallowing it down with some milk.

"Fubuki-chan was right, I can take it a lot more without feeling guilty," Mutsuki said. "This tastes so wonderful. Am I turning into Akagi-sempai."

"Mutsuki." A cold hand from Shigure was on Mutsuki's shoulder. "We're all remodels. We're all turning into Akagi-sempai!"

"Whoa...okay, in that case..." Mutsuki wolfed down her jug of milk in 10 seconds.

"New record set poi: 10 seconds poi," Yuudachi said. "You little ripper poi."

Mutsuki adjusted her glasses, striking a pose. "It can't be helped," she said in a Kirishima-like voice. In the background, AC/DC's "Shot Down In Flames" was playing and a few older shipgirls were deliberately getting tipsy in a vain attempt to out themselves from the impending mission next week, currently being planned by Admiral Tanaka.

"Hey, hey, heyheyhey, I have, I have, I have a question," said Jun'you with a hiccup. "Anybody lucky to get ringed?" She held up her ring. Then the two shipgirls next to her held up their hand with their ring, and then all the others except for Ooi held up theirs, including Yuudachi and Mutsuki and Shigure.

"What the hell? Why don't I get a ring?" Ooi snarled at Kitakami, who was flashing the bling off her ring with a zing that made her sing on the wing. Truly a thing.

"Maybe it's because you are a stuck-up lesbian insulting lesbians all over the world with your obsession of me," she replied.

"Kitakami-san...how could you...I will never..."

The Admiral stormed into the cafe. "Who took the supply of rings from the factory? That's supposed to go to the vault!"

Yuubari stood up. "I am sorry, it is my fault. I thought this was just a normal piece of cargo intended for Mamiya's Bar because of the insignia of Mamiya in her undies! Forgive me!"

The Admiral saw the sea of hands with rings. "Well, this should be useful for our next mission, but..."

Ooi noticed a disturbing bulge in the Admiral's pants. She quickly scurried over and pulled the pants and underwear down, revealing a spinning dick that she stopped with a push and then pulled the ring out of.

"OOOOOOOOOOOQWWWWW!" roared the Admiral in pain, rolling on the ground, covering his crotch. "Ohhhhh! Ooooooh! Ooooohhhh! Uwooooooooh!"

"So that's where my ring went," Ooi said, wearing it before having the audacity to take a sniff. "Ewwwww, this smells! You're going to have to wash this ring, Admiral."

"Um, why are all of you...are all...huh?" He was surrounded and needed to hightail. They all wanted his body and take their frustration out for one too many drydock visits. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Admiral Tanaka, with his pants and undies off, was chased by the fleet except for Yuudachi and Mutsuki and Shigure, who continued to eat their lunch. They chased him to his private quarters, where they had an forced orgy he would never forget.

Mamiya, Irako and Yamato were setting up the spread. "Oh my goodness, everyone has left...and chased the admiral..." said Mamiya.

"Well, I think we're going to have some food left over for us," Yamato said to her and Irako.

"Or maybe not," Irako replied, pointing to the three girls, who had cleared the rest of the scraps on the spread.

"Ah, Mutsuki?" asked Mamiya to her.

"Yes, Mamiya?"

"The Admiral has a mission ready for you next Tuesday. He'll debrief you on the details tomorrow. There's a chance you could be the flagship. As you can see, he has his...private affairs to deal with. Excuse me," Mamiya went to the kitched to handle her nosebleed after seeing the Admiral's manhood up close, thanks to Ooi.

"Whoa," Mutsuki said. "All this pressure...you guys think I can handle it?"

Yuudachi gave a thumbs-up. "Gotta live up to it poi! This is what you work for poi! Your big chance poi!"

"And didn't Fubuki say she would coach you on the tactics?" Shigure added.

"Fubuki-chan turned me into a pro poi. You can be the same poi!"

"If that's the case." A smile was on her face. "At last...I have a chance to avenge Kisaragi on my own terms." She stroked her hair ornament and nodded, her look of determination a sign that her days of being in reconnaissance would come to a close soon.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. One Thing I Should Have Done

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 10:**

**One Thing I Should Have Done**

* * *

Fubuki's drive to keep herself fit through running apparently wore off on her four sempai: Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. While the fleet at Etajima were planning for another mission to recover a new Italian ship, the five of them went on an afternoon run on a break from weight-training and drills at the range to keep their heart beating and their morale lifted. If Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu weren't archers, they would be running. But since they weren't particularly fast in terms of speed as carriers, Fubuki was forced to run at half-step to keep the pace steady.

As they ran through the streets of Chiyoda Ward, past palaces and swap meets, past markets and eateries, past onlookers and oblivious bystanders, the five girls talked about one person in particular who would be who the whole fleet would bank on for the mission at hand.

"Hey, Akagi-sempai, did you hear the news?" asked Fubuki to the others as they talked via telekinesis.

"What is it, Fubuki?"

"Mutsuki-chan got her second remodel just a few days ago and she will be heading out on her first mission as the flagship!"

"Sometimes, even though I currently delisted, I question the tactics of the Admiral," Kaga said, "but if Nagato and Mutsu approved of the decision, then they are confident they will get the result they want. Souryuu and Hiryuu, your thoughts?"

"How was her training?" Souryuu asked Fubuki.

"From what I have been told, it's essentially similar to mine's when Akagi-sempai and Kaga nearly left me for dead."

"That's a bit harsh from you, but it was for a reason," Akagi said.

"So she had the same rigorous training you had?" Hiryuu asked. "Who was doing the training?"

"Zuikaku, Shoukaku and Mogami," Fubuki said.

"Good people to do the testing, I have high respect for them."

"Check this out," Fubuki said, popping up a visual with a snap of her fingers.

"That is gorgeous," Souryuu said. "I like the red trim at the bottom on her jacker. Now she looks like she belongs with Mikasa Ackerman and her crew or something. She doesn't have the abs, though."

"I like Mutsuki-chan to have a mound of Venus, Souryuu, come on! Otherwise, not much changed on her outfit..."

"But what about those sunglasses?" Kaga asked.

"I think they were added by Yuubari for show, just to make Mutsuki-chan look awesome and cute. Ahhhh, I'm in love with Mutsuki and Ken-kun more than ever! I even touched my naughty parts in happiness after I heard the news!"

"Uh, that's more details than we really, really wanted to know," Hiryuu snarked, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Well, you think she cares?" Souryuu replied, triggering some giggles and a deep blush and glow from Fubuki. The girls continued to run in a single-file line but motivated by Mutsuki's coming-of-age, the five girls picked up the pace with a spring in their step and flew through the rest of their course like a pack of happy-go-lucky springboks before returning to Japan Women's University and the co-op to take a well-deserved breather.

"I think she can do it," Akagi said, speaking over a few bottles of Gatorade, "but letting down her guard is not something she wants to do."

"She'll miss you bailing her out back on that Wake Island mission," Kaga added.

"I have confidence that she will turn the corner," Fubuki said.

"Why do you say that so confidently?" Souryuu asked.

"Over the weeks that I was with Mutsuki-chan, she's changed as a person. She's not the vulnerable, helpless destroyer anymore. She wants to be as strong as me and Yuudachi-chan. Mutsuki-chan said that she can't live the rest of her life having to depend on others if they are better suited to be her partners rather than the ones holding her hand."

Akagi noted the passion in her kouhai's voice. "Fubuki..."

"Akagi-sempai, Mutsuki-chan wants to be of use to our fleet like me. She wants to finally do work and do it for Kisaragi-chan because she knows that everything happens for a reason and she doesn't need to be afraid of anything. If she should fail, she will meet her in heaven, but I bet you that she told her in a dream, 'Not yet. Not yet. I'll live for you and for everyone I love because this is who I am.' She really has changed a lot. It's a massive transformation in her personality."

"You're not making this up, are you?" Hiryuu replied.

"If I did, Mutsuki-chan wouldn't be going through the hell she went through the past several days just to get her second remodel. I like this serious, confident side of Mutsuki-chan. It's what I've always longed for. A ladyfriend that will be a reliable partner when me, her and Yuudachi-chan are called on to fight together again. So yeah, I'm not making this up. It just got real."

"But how is she going to do the tactics?" Souryuu asked.

"Souryuu, ladies, Akagi-sempai. Why do you think Mutsuki-chan is the woman I love after everything we've been through, every good and bad event imaginable?"

"Oh," they said.

"I think the Commander will go over the details of the plan and disclose who gets to go, but of course, Mutsuki-chan will be the flagship of this mission. She will need to learn from me the tactics and the game plan and do it. It seems to me I've finally waited for this day: the day I, as a shipgirl with a second remodel, get to teach my partner, who is also a second remodel, everything needed to win a massive operation."

"Akagi," Kaga said, nudging her, "are you sure you didn't slip something really...potent into Fubuki's breakfast today?"

"No, I didn't do anything, really..." Unfortunately, an empty energy drink can fell out of Akagi's sweater pocket. Kaga picked it up, and nodded with knowing stare. The other girls looked at Akagi with different looks of smug, causing Akagi to feel the most diminutive she had been for the entire week proper.

* * *

After a rather X-rated lovefest that caused Admiral Kensuke Tanaka to be robbed of his manhood many times over, he was busy penning another song parody, as was customary when there was no immediate mission. A few taps of the keys allowed him to write some words out in English.

_"It's been too long, as I walk alone,_

_And you are the only girl I've known._

_Born in the West, at home in the East._

_We will sail anywhere you want._

_With your chocolate hair, you sit and stare,_

_While watching the waves go here and go there._

_You know it would be, you know it just had to be,_

_I hope I can feel your touch._

_So light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_There's a full moon rising tonight,_

_And we'll be all right._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_Picture her now, on the sea,_

_Watch her sail to you and to me._

_Wherever you go, whatever the port,_

_You're a girl that stays young at heart._

_You remember her face, remember her tears,_

_The memories, they'll last throughout the years,_

_But she is in you, keep her within,_

_Because you're built to win._

_And won't you light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_There's a full moon rising tonight,_

_And we'll be all right._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_Kisaragi lights your fire,_

_But Fubuki is your one desire._

_Yuudachi, she will inspire,_

_Carry on, carry on, carry on!_

_So won't you light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_There's a full moon rising tonight,_

_And we'll be all right._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_So won't you light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_So won't you light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_So won't you light up my skin with your sunburst eyes_

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line._

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line,_

_Hold the line, hold the line."_

* * *

"Hey Admiral, what are you playing?" Mutsuki said, walking into the room as the Admiral finished playing his parody.

"A song dedicated to you and Kisaragi," he said. "It's called 'Sasebo.'"

"Nice, I liked it. Tee-hee!"

"Come here, love! Mmmmm!" A nice embrace and a kiss on the head. "We're gonna make you do some work this weekend. We think you're ready to get it done without getting hammered too much. I saw knock down all those targets like a pro earlier today."

"How did I do?" she asked.

"React very quickly, because I want you to be at Fubuki's level when it comes to speed and impact."

"I'm kind of...you know...a little bit overwhelmed by all of this..."

"But this is what you've wanted to work for. You have to feast on big opportunities because if you take some damage, there might be a chance that you get dropped for the next mission. As someone who has gone Kai Ni, you are held to a very standard, and you need to meet that."

Mutsuki nodded and saluted the Admiral. "I'll do my best, Admiral!"

"Very good. Dismissed."

* * *

Some fence-mending between a couple of torpedo cruisers would be in order. A slap could be heard in Kitakami's and Ooi's quarters. "Owwwww!" Another slap... "Owwwww!" And another. "Owwwwwww!" 20 times. And Kitakami's ass was as red as a rose. The slappings of her ass, the profound spankings of love, they could be heard across the room, causing bystanders to shiver with every one of Kitakami's orgasmic cries.

"How dare you try to threaten the love I have for you, Kitakami," Ooi said. "I saved you from sinking, and you have the audacity...the audacity...to say that I make lesbians look bad! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU, KITAKAMI!"

Another slap. "Owwwww, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ooichi! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Another slap. "Owwwww!" And some tears were falling. "Forgive me, Ooichi! I didn't mean to hurt you that way! I…I don't want to suffer like this anymore! I don't want you to…suffer…either…I'm sorry…I'm…I'm….sorry…" The sobs were pronounced. She was definitely in pain.

Her breathing was hitched. And tears were falling out of her face. "Kitakami...please don't say those things to me anymore...don't ever say those things. I will…always love you!"

"Oh, Ooichi! I love you so much!"

Ooi turned her over and slowly took off her clothes as well as her's, and the two of them embraced and kissed, their cores grinding as the euphoria of tribadism heralded the dawn of forgiveness.

Kitakami, for everything she's been through, would never do her cheap Abukuma impressions ever again, because she found out firsthand the consequences of testing her relationship with Ooi which was well documented by the likes of Houshou, the old lady of the fleet and a peer to the Admiral.

"Ooichi...Ooichi...OOICHI~~~~~~~~~!" Kitakami cried as she unloaded her love on to Ooi.

"Kitakami-san, I am about to come...I am...I am...oh God...HYAAAAAAAAH!" Ooi cried, unloading everything she had before the two of them fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for them, Aoba was filming the scene and had some stuff for Ise And Hyuuga In The Morning on RCC on Friday.

* * *

"And we have some groundbreaking news...outside of Mutsuki reaching her childhood dream of becoming Kai Ni," said Hyuuga to Ise at the radio programme in the morning.

"Hyuuga! Are you sure? What is it?"

"Well, we've just had some reports from our correspondent Aoba that Ooi and Kitakami have been at odds with each other for a bit."

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"Well, Kitakami apparently called out Ooi for being too lesbian for lesbians' sake. And Ooi, let's be honest here, is a crazy lesbian and is the most passionate lesbian on this fleet. I can only assume that Kitakami told Ooi to tone it down but she took offense to that."

"Offense. So what did she do, Hyuuga?" Ise asked.

"Well, according to our reports," she replied, "Ooi gave Kitakami a really X-rated spanking that her ass was as red as a rose."

"Ohhohohoh!" Ise had to cough for a bit and spit off mike. "Sorry, excuse me."

"You have to forgive Ise here, listeners; she's under the weather. But what we also know was that Kitakami was doing her best Abukuma impersonation because she has some sort of enmity with Kitakami and Ooi. Abukuma, in response to the shenanigans, says, and I quote, 'I just don't get those two when it comes to being them.' That's what she said."

"Do we know if those two will be on the job for the upcoming mission next week to get one of the Italian shipgirls?"

"Details will probably come on the day of the mission, and perhaps we'll be surprised, but what I can tell you is that Mutsuki will take part in her first big mission as the flagship. Surprise, surprise."

"But can she do it? Will we need to help her out?"

"You'll have to find out next Monday on our program. That's all the time we have for this week. We'll be back next Monday morning for highlights of the mission to capture the Capital-class shipgirl, whoever her name is. I'm Hyuuga."

"And I'm Ise!"

"And we'll see you next week. Have a great weekend everyone!" Aoba was forced to head to drydock after Kitakami and Ooi found out that she filmed everything and shared it to YouTube, kicking her ass in the process. Good old Aoba, taking one for the team.

Later in the day, Fubuki, Mutsuki and the Admiral would talk via videoconference the details of the game plan to make the Spring Operation a success while the four carrier girls continued to practice their stroke and maintain their level of accuracy with precision on the range as part of their training.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. If I Only Knew

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 11:**

**If I Only Knew**

* * *

"Ladies," Nagato said at a group meeting at the Etajima Naval District Quad with Mutsu and Admiral Kensuke Tanaka. "We need to secure the Bay of Bengal trade route and capture the island of Ri Lanka so that we can acquire their resources. Mutsu."

"Yes, and for this mission, we will have Mutsuki be our flagship, but the bulk of our force will rely on our carriers. Taihou, Ryuujou, Taiyou, Zuikaku and Shoukaku will form our core carrier unit for this mission. We will also have the Kongou Sisters, Ise and Hyuuga provide the muscle as far as our battleships are concerned. Other destroyers that will be used include Shimakaze, Yuudachi, Shigure, Sendai, Naka, Jintsuu, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Hibiki and Akatsuki. Finally, Kitakami and Ooi will provide cleanup as our incumbent torpedo cruisers."

"As a precaution, we are sending in a number of our submarines to rescue any shipgirls that may be in danger of not being rescued, led by I-401 and I-58," added Admiral Tanaka. "Tomorrow, we sail out to the Bay of Bengal and get to work. Your reward will most likely be new additions to the fleet. Good luck to all you. I have no doubt that you will get the job done without much issue."

"Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" cheered the girls.

* * *

"I have nothing to regret now that I know that either I will be reunited with Kisaragi-chan or my fleet," Mutsuki said, writing the words in jisei form in her room on a piece of parchment later that night.

"Hey, what are you doing poi?" asked Yuudachi as she and Shigure walked into the room. "!"

"A death poem?" Shigure asked, concerned.

"Just...because...you know..." Mutsuki welled up before breaking down. Yuudachi and Shigure went over to comfort her. "Kisaragi-chan...I want to win for her...but if I lose...I don't want to lose, I want to make her happy, I don't know if I can do it..."

"Kisaragi-chan is proud of you for what you've done poi," Yuudachi said. "I don't think you have to worry about how she would think if you didn't focus on what we have to do poi."

"You're gonna be all right," Shigure said. "We're all going to be fine. You just need to be motivated and not worry about the worst that will happen."

"Fubuki-chan is not here, or the others," Mutsuki said, wiping away her tears. "That's the problem."

"But we have the Kongou sisters, the Sendai sisters, Ise, Hyuuga, Kitakami, Ooi, the cranes, Taihou...all those folks. You're our flagship for this mission. If you're in a sad mood, we all suffer. We look to you for advice, so you need to be strong."

A voice from Mutsuki's laptop. "Shigure is right."

"F...Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki said, turning over to her.

"Mutsuki-chan, this is your big moment! You have to take advantage of it and have fun. Everything you've worked for has come to this. I'm going to give you tips on how to approach the engagements, but you have to figure out the overall plan of action because you're a second remodel, you're the flagship, this is your time to shine."

"Fubuki-chan..."

"I love you Mutsuki-chan. Your date with destiny awaits. So put away that death poem and get ready to be awesome tomorrow. Nothing can stop you but your own fears. You don't need to be with Kisaragi-chan right now. You have to win this! You can do this! Because I love you!"

"Fubuki-chan...okay, I will do as you say." She smiled, and Fubuki nodded.

"We went over the game plan over the weekend, and I think you need to review the strategy to get this done. This is a party, just like Yuudachi-chan said, so you know what to do."

"That's right poi!" Yuudachi added. "Tee hee!"

"Okay, got it!" Mutsuki said, with a big smile on her face and a bit of a menacing chuckle. "I don't need to be with Kisaragi-chan yet...but I will avenge her death and show you my true power!"

"Yay!" said the others.

"When Mutsuki is motivated, she is something else," Shigure said to Yuudachi.

"Poi!"

* * *

"Special Destroyer Mutsuki, heading off!" Mutsuki said, stepping on the platform and donning her machinery before sailing off with the fleet out to sea, to the roar of the crowd watching the battle at the Naval District.

"Looking sharp and confident, poi!" said Yuudachi, exchanging a fist bump as they sailed toward the first engagement point.

"I feel like singing a bit of a song before we head there," she replied.

"A song? You're that happy?" Shigure said to her, the fleet in a diamond formation.

"Yep!"

"Go on, let's hear it!" Mutsuki sang and danced on the water while the others also followed suit Broadway-style.

_"Home grown, on the bone_

_All the channels show the same old war zone_

_As I walk alone in the city_

_Makin' me an offer, now don't they look pretty_

_New cinema_

_Live action, all the noise of attraction beats up_

_On the streets, the sellers do mark up_

_Better than tellin' em off, don't stock up_

_Shark, they don't bite_

_All that matters is you're not here tonight_

_And now that I wonder_

_Am I gonna dig a hole ten feet under_

_Under sea, under you, under we, undivided,_

_Undecided_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you, make you love me_

_to make you make you love me_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you make you love me_

_to make you make you love me_

_Up north where the snow grows colder_

_I travel onward 'cross the border_

_Looked up a girl that I once knew frozen_

_To be the follower of the deity_

_Make myself scarce while they_

_come to plea bargain_

_for my body and soul_

_All the flames go around, surround me_

_I won't go_

_I need the ozone_

_I wanna cuddle up behind your backbone_

_I never stay long where I'm not wanted_

_I fell haunted_

_Yo brother_

_Where ya gonna go_

_Back to the warzone_

_To break down the walls_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you, make you love me_

_to make you make you love me_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you make you love me_

_to make you make you love me_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you, make you happy_

_to make you make you happy_

_If only I knew what i should do, yeah_

_To make you make you love me_

_I bared my soul to the golden traces_

_went to the forest of the holy places_

_And now I wonder_

_Am I gonna dig a hole ten feet under_

_Under sea, under me, under you, under we, undivided,_

_Undecided_

_Yeah ... yeah_

_(vocal breakdown)_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you happy_

_to make you make you happy_

_If I only knew_

_What I should do_

_To make you make you happy_

_to make you make you happy_

_If I only knew_

_What I could do_

_To make you, make you love me_

_to make you make you love me_

_If I only knew_

_What I should do_

_To make you make you love me_

_If I only knew what I should do_

_If I only knew what I should do..."_

"Nice singing," said Hyuuga. "You got a nice voice. Tom Jones-like."

"Thanks!"

"Shall I fire some recon planes?" asked Zuikaku.

"Fire a wave. Actually, all carriers, fire one wave of recon planes to scan for the enemy,"

"Right!" said Taihou, Ryuujou, Taiyou, Zuikaku and Shoukaku, who each fired a wave of recon planes to scan for an enemy before returning to their respective carriers an hour later.

"Mutsuki! News from Plane 7!" exclaimed Ryuujou. "We have a Ri-class, a Light Heavy Cruiser Demon, an Armored Carrier Princess, a Wa-class, a Harbour Water Demon, an Anchorage Water Demon, an Aircraft Carrier Princess, a Ne-Class, a Ni-Class and 20 other light cruisers in all."

"Brilliant," said Mutsuki. "A war. Time to go for an all-out firefight in this one. Admiral, do you think we should bring out Atago, Takao, Kuma, Tama, Nagato and Mutsu for this?"

"After seeing the armada of ships, I have decided to have the rest of the fleet go in to help you," said Admiral Tanaka. "They're on their way."

"Good. All right everyone, let's maintain radio silence and break into teams to attack. Use speed to dodge their waves and buy each other time because currently we are outnumbered."

"Not anymore," said Sendai, pointing to the others that were called upon to attack. "Now we got all hands on deck."

"Good. I'm going to assign you all into teams to get this done. Sendai, you, Shigure, Yuudachi, Jintsuu, Ayanami and Yukikaze are on one team. Here is who you need to take down."

"Looks good, looks good," she said. "Does this mean I am the leader?"

"No, Yuudachi is, based on her role. This is also a day mission, not a night mission."

"Awww..."

"Aw, you put me on the spot poi!" Yuudachi pouted.

Mutsuki gave out instructions. "Second team will be a Carrier Strike Force: Ryuuhou, Hyuuga, Taihou, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Ise, Kitakami, Ooi, Noshiro, Akizuki, Tokitsukaze, Shimakaze."

"Ise, we got work to do," Hyuuga said.

"Hyuuga, I'm making you the lead for this one. Here's who your team need to go after."

"Roger that." She exchanged a fist bump with Ise.

"Third team: Kirishima, Haguro, Kumano, Shouhou, Nowaki, Haruna."

"Good," Kirishima said, adjusting her glasses. "Do I get to be the flagship of this team?"

"The Admiral has been testing you of your capability to get the team to lead itself, and because of this, you get to lead this team to do the job. Here's who you need to defeat," Mutsuki said, handing her the plan.

"Thank you," Kirishima said, receiving the battle plan before assembling her team.

"Kongou!"

"Yes, Mukki?" she asked.

"You get to head Team No. 4, which includes Hiei, Ryuujou, Taiyou, Unryuu, Amagi, Agano, Choukai, Suzuya, Shiratsuyu, Samidare and Suzukaze. Kitakami and Ooi have the option of assisting you if they are finished with helping Team No. 2."

"We'll try to get things done with them as swiftly as possible," Kitakami told Kongou, who received the battle plan.

"We can handle it, but it wouldn't hurt to get some assistance in lean times. All right, Team No. 4, follow me!"

Mutsuki continued to lay out the plan. "Team No. 5: Atago, Takao, Zuihou, Kiso, Kuma and Tama. Takao, you will be the flagship for this,"

"All right, thank you very much," Takao said, taking the plan.

"The rest of you are with me as part of Team No. 6. Prinz Eugen!"

"Y...Yes, Mutsuki?"

"You will be assisting me with taking down the enemy fleet for this mission, as this seems to be the toughest of them all. All of the submarines will be roaming around for any ships that could be in danger of sinking."

"I...I'll do my best!" Prinz said.

"If all of you on the other teams have finished your missions but are in otherwise good shape, you can rejoin Team No. 6. Otherwise, we will all meet at this point before returning back to the naval district."

"Why is it shaped like a phallus?" asked Haruna, pointing to the massive boulder shaped like a phallus, causing some laughter and blushes.

"So that it stands out and up instead of down and out." More laughter. "Okay, let's go. Break! And remember, radio silence until Ooyodo gives the all-clear. Let's do this."

"You seem to be a very confident tactician," Akatsuki told Mutsuki as the armada of Team No. 6 sailed toward the meeting point where the enemy was waiting.

"Very wise of you to have us join you, Destroyer Mutsuki," Nagato told Mutsuki as she and Mutsu accompanied her. "You're going to need us."

"And me," Yamato added, who also joined in. "Two Big Seven ships and myself. And we may get some cover later on."

Mutsuki nodded. "If the admiral is right, we'll be able to finish within three hours..." She noticed the enemy fleet in the distance, ready to fire. "Showtime."

Coincidentally, Fubuki, dressed in a camisole and pink striped underwear on her bed at the dorms, was picking the same fleet compositions for the exact maps through a Flash-based simulation program called 'Kantai Collection' on her laptop. In short, the game was predicting correctly the moves that each enemy would make, the damage that each fleet member would take—which was light to medium, given that the stats of each participant was relatively strong—and the new ships that would arrive. There were actually five new members that would join the team. All of the ships that were at her disposal were ringed. Bismarck and the two other ships were not used for this set of operations.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the range, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were at the range in Komazawa, practicing their shots, the strains of

"Farewell, Pride" playing faintly in the air. Kaga felt a shiver up her spine and withdrew from aiming, causing the others to stop and look at her. "Kaga, is something wrong?" Akagi asked her.

"Just now, I feel something strange...it's as if they are at it again, and they have taken some damage," she replied.

"The others on the fleet, huh?"

"And Mutsuki is with them. The Admiral seems to be taking a risk by sending the house to defeat all these Abyssals, and it's the biggest army yet. They are battling in the Indian Ocean, going through Indonesia to defeat the forces there.

"Seems the local army and navy are unable to stop them," said Hiryuu. "So they have to bring us into the fray."

"Also, I have heard from someone that the entire fleet got ringed by accident," said Souryuu. "Is that true?"

"Fubuki was surprised himself when she heard about it from Yuubari. Everybody gets a stat upgrade as a result, but this has changed Fubuki's opinion of the Admiral significantly."

"Is she mad at Yuubari?" Akagi asked.

"It would be easy for Fubuki to be angry but knowing that this makes the fleet stronger, I think she can accept it and just let the wars go through the motions. It makes the battle a little bit easier."

The four girls nodded and continued to go through their repetitions, improving on their precision as they went along. Akagi was crushing everyone again. No surprise.

* * *

"Admiral!" Ooyodo said to the Admiral back at the base.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The fleet reports that all enemies have been defeated and five new ships have been acquired!"

"Fantastic. Let's go ahead and meet the fleet when they come back."

"They should arrive in 10 minutes," she said as the two of them left the control center to head down to the port.

Back at Tokyo... "Yes!" Fubuki said three hours later, pointing to the sky as she saw that all six groups defeated their respective Absyssal enemies. Of the girls that battled, Noshiro, Kumano, Suzuya, Ayanami, Kiso and Amatsukaze took moderate damage, while the others had light or no damage.

"Fubuki-chan!" Mutsuki said via mobile to her.

"Congratulations!" Fubuki said. "How was it?"

"We only got a few ships that took some moderate damage but otherwise the rings did their job. We also received five new members of our fleet. They will be interviewed by Ise and Hyuuga tomorrow. Two of the new members are from Italy. All of us are sailing back to the Naval District. Noshiro, Kumano, Suzuya, Ayanami, Kiso and Amatsukaze need to head to the drydock and a few others are volunteering to jump in the bath as well."

"What about you, Mutsuki-chan?"

"I didn't take any damage, but..." Her voice started to get a bit naughty as she slipped a hand under her tights and blue panties and fingered her clit ever so subtly. "I have something in store for the Admiral."

Fubuki blushed as she started to masturbate. "Well, Mutsuki-chan...you have fun, okay honey?"

"I will~~~~~! Love you~~~~~~!" After Mutsuki hung up, Fubuki continued to masturbate as she continued to fantasize the impending consummation scenes that would follow. It harbored strong feelings of jealousy because she wanted to be there so bad that it hurt.

Back at the Naval District, Admiral Tanaka named Yuudachi, Hyuuga, Haruna, Kongou, Atago and Mutsuki the MVPs for their respective operations. "And that's should be it. Anyone that suffered light damage or more, please head to the drydock for repair. The rest of you have the night off. New ships, follow Nagato and Mutsu so that you can be officially registered on the list. Congratulations on a successful mission everyone. Dismissed."

The new ships acquired were the Italian battleships Littorio and Roma, the carrier Katsuragi, the destroyer Takanami and the seaplane tender Akitsushima. In three weeks of routine expedition work, Littorio would be rebranded as Italia but for now, she was known as Littorio. "Oh Admiral," Mutsuki cooed, pulling Admiral Tanaka by the tie.

"!?" He blushed as Mutsuki dragged him to his bed. "What is it, Mutsuki?"

"Admiral, there is no escape from me; I desire you!" Mutsuki pushed the Admiral onto his bed and then pounced on her, taking off her shoes, her pantyhose, skirt and blue panties, ripping off the Admiral's pants off before allowing his erect dick to go deep into her. Soon enough, they held hands, with Mutsuki gently bouncing up and down, giggling and orgasming and feeling like she was on a cloud as she felt shots of love fill her cup.

"Taking the lead like this," the Admiral thought to himself. "She must be happy to finally have received so much praise after receiving her second remodel. Well, here goes nothing." He proceeded to do a little driving himself as the two of them made sweet love in bed.

After 20 minutes of passionate nonstop love grinding, Mutsuki began to sweat as she shivered while continuing to get ravaged by the Admiral's menacing manhood, her hands still held. Her movements got even quicker and faster as she felt her pulse race and her inhibition erode from her. There was no escape from soon becoming a mother herself.

"This is...hyaaaah...hyaaaah...ahhhh...I feel like I am on a cloud...I can't get off...oh, ah, haaah, hyahhh! If this keeps up, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna...HYAAAAAAAH!"

A final unloading rush of the Admiral's love caused a massive creampie to seep out as Mutsuki collapsed, her shirt open, her back sweating profusely as the Admiral caressed her back and backside, the two of them sharing a long, deep, rich kiss as he ran his fingers through her short brown locks. Admiral Tanaka took off the rest of Mutsuki's soaked clothes as she wrapped her body around his, their legs intertwined as her eyes became half-lidded with tears falling out.

"Admiral?" Mutsuki purred.

"Yes, Mutsuki?"

"Thanks for letting me do this operation. I love you so much, Admiral."

"I love you too, Mutsuki. Good night, my beautiful shoujo princess." The two of them embraced in the nude as they fell into a deep sleep, the Admiral continuing to caress her wet, shiny, smooth and soft back, fondling her breasts as well. Unfortunately, Aoba filmed everything with a hidden camera on the Admiral's bedframe, which included gratuitous views of Mutsuki's natural anatomy. Fortunately, Aoba got her teeth kicked in by Kitakami and Ooi after they caught wind that she was about to expose their post-battle love battle to the internet. The video was destroyed, and Aoba was sent to the drydock for 72 hours as punishment by Nagato and Mutsu.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. Here For You

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 12:**

**Here For You**

* * *

"In today's program," Hyuuga said as Ise petted the Failure Penguin which was doing its rendition of the Madness strut, "we're giving out our wrap-up of our work yesterday in the Indian Ocean. We ended up registering five new additions to our fleet, all of whom will get to talk with us today. Ise, what are you doing right now?"

"Petting the Failure Penguin, what does it look like?"

"Oh yeah, the Failure Penguin. Violating the scoundrel in the worst ways possible. Anyway, our mission was fun, we didn't have too much damage taken on our fleet and we got an S-rank for our thoughts. Two of the ships we retrieved, actually, only of them is...literally on top of me and I am pleasuring her as we speak. Introduce yourself."

"Buon giorno, Japan, my name is...haaah, Littorio," said the blonde-haired girl with the white stockings and short sleeves who was getting fondled by Hyuuga nonchalantly, if only to be familarized with the unique firmness of Italian women. "I am a battleship of the Vittorio Veneto class." Littorio noticed that Hyuuga had a hand under her skirt, fingering her panties. "Does it feel good?"

"It's unlike anything I've felt," Hyuuga said, running a hand up and down Littorio's creamy thighs. "It's like enjoying really rich cheese, and I know Italians love their cheese. Isn't that right?"

"Y...yeah...haaah, hyaaahh...ohhh!"

"And we have another one with us. Introduce yourself."

"Ciao, I am Roma, also a Vittorio Veneto battleship," Roma said, the brunette with glasses. "Try not to make my sister feel uncomfortable, if you don't mind." She adjusted her glasses, revealing a glint.

Littorio blushed. "Oh, don't worry Roma, Hyuuga is making me feel really...good...ahhhh!"

"Care to talk a little bit about yourself?" Hyuuga asked.

"As expected of Hyuuga, so bold to press the questions through sweet talk," Ise said.

Littorio continued to talk as her navel was being caressed lovingly by Hyuuga. "In World War II, I was badly damaged in Taranto in 1940, but afterwards, I was able to take part in a number of sorties, and my most defining moment was the Second Battle of Sirte. After World War II, I was interned in Egypt before being handed to the USA as a war prize and scrapped in La Spezia."

"Nice history," Ise said.

"Mmmm, there were just four Italian ships: me, Roma, Impero and Vittorio Veneto. Our navy in Italy at the time is nowhere as strong as that of Japan's. So it is an honor for me and Roma to join you guys. It makes us real happy."

"Did anyone ever tell you, dearest Littorio, that you look like Mami Tomoe?" asked Hyuuga impishly.

"Eh? Well, I've heard about her but I have yet to meet her."

"She likes Italian food and is one of the most famous Japanese celebrities."

"Ah! I heard of her, it's that girl with the blonde twin drill hair, right?"

"Yes, that's her," Ise said.

"Mami-san, you call her. I call her Signora Mami."

"Let's see your best Mami Tomoe impersonation," Hyuuga said, fingering her.

"Oh dear," Roma groaned.

Littorio said the magic words..."T...TIRO...FINALE!"

"And I have...some...excuse me, I'll go put you down and then I'll wash my hands," Hyuuga said, placing her back on her seat before washing her hands off camera.

"Ahhh, that was close," Littorio said as she and Ise had a laugh along with the Failure Penguin.

"Sorry about that," Ise replied. "Hyuuga is one of the more curious types of battleships. She likes foreigners. Roma, tell us about yourself."

"In World War II, I was used for anti-aircraft defense on a number of cities in Italy. In June 1943, I was severely damaged in La Spezia and had to go through repairs. After Italy surrendered to the Allies, we tried to convince the Germans that we were going to attack the allied ships invading Italy. But in reality, we were breaking course and heading to Malta to surrender. The Germans caught us and the Luftwaffe's Fritz-X bombs got me and Littorio hard. 1,393 of my men had died as a result. I was only out at sea for 15 months."

"It was tough for her," Littorio said. "No one thought that the Germans would get to my sister ships back then, especially her. I never want to think about that event anymore. I have been reborn, with Roma, and with a new purpose and mission. We are now here to help you fight against a new form of evil that dares harm the world's oceans. I hope one day, we will have American ships join us. This is a wonderful team."

"I'm back," said Hyuuga, walking back to the studio, putting on her headset. "We're here with Littorio and Roma on Ise and Hyuuga in the morning on RCC. Let's do a little 10 questions with Littorio, and then 10 questions with Roma. Actually, I like to start with Roma first because she's willing. First question: who's your favorite Serie A team?"

"I'm named after the city of Rome, so that makes me an A.S. Roma fan," Roma replied.

"Your favorite Italian football player?"

"Francesco Totti."

"What do you hate the most?"

"People staring at me when I'm damaged or people touching the left area around my deck."

"Pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta."

"Have you met the pope?"

"Yes."

"Your opinion?"

"A well-mannered man of faith, but nothing really special."

"Your favorite battleship from our fleet outside of Littorio?"

"Kirishima. She wears glasses like me."

"Your favorite aircraft carrier?"

"Kaga. Even-tempered demeanor."

"Kitakami or Ooi?"

"Kitakami."

"If you were to choose between Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, who would you choose?"

"Fubuki because of her anti-aircraft capability."

"That's 10 Questions With Roma. Now for Littorio. First off," Hyuuga said, "Who's your favorite Serie A team?"

"I'm from Genoa, so I would be a Sampdoria fan, but actually I support Juventus."

"Who's your favorite Italian football player."

"Roberto Baggio, but Andrea Pirlo is a close second."

"What do you hate the most?"

"The memory of watching Roma sink back in 1943."

"Pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta. I have a recipe for pesto that is a city favorite in Genoa. I just gave that recipe to Mamiya for a future menu item at the cafe. She is a very nice lady. However, I also like pizza too. I don't really have a preference, as long as it's Italian and it's made in the style that our people do it."

"Have you met the pope?"

"Yes."

"Your opinion of him?"

"A nice old man and a very important religious leader. It's because of him that I can believe in myself. He is my religious admiral."

"Your favorite battleship from our fleet outside of Littorio?"

"Kongou. She is well known in your part of the world and I got to meet her. Good sense of humor and confident spirit."

"Your favorite aircraft carrier?"

"Zuikaku. I personally met her and she's an outgoing person that showed me around the Naval District. And she likes football too. In Italy, we call it calcio."

"Kitakami or Ooi?"

"Kitakami."

"If you were to choose between Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi, who would you choose?"

"Mutsuki, definitely. I want to be accompanied by confident destroyers who have nothing to fear or regret because we are not afraid of anything anymore."

"Another Mami Tomoe cliche," Ise said.

"No, it's not just that, I mean it! I like Mutsuki's style!"

"And speaking of Mutsuki," Hyuuga said, "we'll talk about in our next segment Mutsuki's sex-capade after being named MVP of her team yesterday. Roma and Littorio, thank you for being on the program with us."

"Grazie!" they said.

"Roma and Littorio with us on Ise and Hyuuga in the Morning. We'll be right back."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Admiral's private quarters, Admiral Kensuke Tanaka was writing a song parody, extending the Collingwood Football Club's theme song.

_"I have come to watch you play, Collingwood._

_Will you go and win the day, Collingwood?_

_At the Melbourne Cricket Ground, hear the choir, hear the sound_

_Of vibrations shaking down, Collingwood._

_Send the Carlton Blues to hell, Collingwood,_

_Then we'll ring the victory bell, Collingwood._

_Every kick and every pass, watch the players move so fast,_

_Making every moment last, Collingwood..._

_Good old Collingwood forever, they know how to play the game._

_Side by side they stick together to uphold the Magpies' name._

_See the barrackers a-shouting, as all barrackers should._

_Oh, the premiership's a cakewalk for the Good Old Collingwood!_

_Torch the Bombers and the Dees, Collingwood._

_Saints and Dogs are on their knees, Collingwood._

_Watch the Kangas sink and fall, watch the Tigers slink and crawl,_

_Over Hawthorn you'll stand tall, Collingwood._

_Swans and Giants have no chance, Collingwood._

_And Geelong will lose the dance, Collingwood._

_Port and Adelaide will go bust, West Coast, Freo turn to dust,_

_Suns and Lions left to rust, Collingwood..._

_Good old Collingwood forever, they know how to play the game._

_Side by side they stick together to uphold the Magpies' name._

_See the barrackers a-shouting, as all barrackers should._

_Oh, the premiership's a cakewalk for the Good Old Collingwood!"_

"Oy, Admiral," Mutsuki said, turning over, her open shirt exposing her chest, "come to bed already, I'm still sleepy and can't get up..."

"Jeez, Mutsuki, you really like sleeping in my quarters, do you," he said as the two of them cuddled a little bit more.

* * *

Back at the studio, Ise and Hyuuga interviewed the other new acquisitions to Admiral Tanaka's fleet.

"As an aircraft carrier, I survived the war in my previous existence despite being damaged in Kure," said Katsuragi to Ise and Hyuuga in a roundtable interview with Takanami and Akitsushima. "As a matter of fact, I didn't really see much action because I was completed late in the war. What I did do was bring Japanese soldiers and civilians back to Japan after the war ended."

"What were your thoughts in having to bring back our troops in 1945 and 1946 before being scrapped?" asked Ise.

"It felt awful at first, but once I realized that I was lucky to have been among a few to remain alive after so many of my sister ships from various classes had gone, I had to shoulder the load and carry the price of a war that was lost. The fact that I am now here with all those that came before me is a symbol of my life coming full circle. It's a special feeling."

"I'm a seaplane tender that was used in the Marshall Islands and I was in service from April 1942 until September 1944 kamo," said Akitsushima. "I worked in Saipan, Rabaul, and Paramurshir kamo. I had to fill in for Akashi after she was sunk and I was given the ability to repair ships which I had until I was sunk at Coron Bay kamo."

"Some people listening may be new to this concept," said Hyuuga. "What does a seaplane tender do?"

"Essentially, I help support the operation of seaplanes, the flying boats that can take off and land on water kamo. I'm not as useful as I would have been during World War II, but I guess to be here with all of you guys is an honor that I will take with me, so I hope to be of use in some way possible kamo."

"I hear that seaplanes are used to stop fires and also can be used to help passengers access areas that are normally not accessible in the wild," Hyuuga said. "Don't quote me on it; I just did my research."

"How about that kamo. I can be put to use somewhat to help with tourism and firefighting kamo."

"By the way listeners," said Ise on the broadcast, "'kamo' is Akitsushima's verbal tic."

"Believe it or not, I do exist as an actual destroyer for the JMSDF, so you can consider me as a mascot for the destroyer that came before it, back in World War II," said Takanami. "Actually, I do have the World War II version's capabilities, so that means there are two Takanamis: me, and the actual destroyer in Sasebo. My previous existence saw me assist Kongou and Haruna, two well-known members of our fleet, if I am not mistaken, at Guadalcanal. I also helped Myoukou and Maya at Guadalcanal. I only saw a few months of action before USS Minneapolis sunk me near Savo Island."

"Too short for you, huh?" Hyuuga asked.

"Not fair, really, but the fact that I now live on as a KanMusu and an actual JMSDF destroyer is personal redemption for me. So now I live on in two forms."

"Time for some quick questions and answers," Hyuuga said as the Failure Penguin brought a piece of paper with questions. "Question 1: name your favorite carrier."

"Unryuu," said Katsuragi. "I love my big sister. However, I also have a soft side for Zuikaku, because she has a similar chest to mine's."

"Kaga kamo," said Akitsushima. "A lot of people like Kaga so I'll join in kamo."

"I'll go with Kaga as well. I don't know a lot of the fleet people here yet, but I hope to know more as I go along," said Takanami.

"Question 2," Hyuuga said. "Name your favorite battleship."

"Yamato," Katsuragi replied. "The legend."

"Difficult question kamo," Akitsushima said. "But I'll go with Nagato because she survived the war."

"Kongou, easily," Takanami said. "No one puts a smile on my face better than Kongou."

"Question 3," Hyuuga said. "Name your favorite destroyer. And Takanami, you can't nominate yourself, sorry."

"Awwww..."

"I like Yuudachi kamo," said Akitsushima. "A lot of firepower and poi is great, even though kamo is better kamo."

"For me, I have to go with Kisaragi, even though she is no longer with us," Katsuragi said. "My name is similar to hers and I like her tendency to be a fashionista, especially in regards to her personal care. Hopefully she gets rebuilt one day but it's up to the Admiral to decide that."

"Fubuki," Takanami said. "I've heard great stories about Fubuki and her anti-aircraft ability. I know she is away from the base due to other commitments but I want to meet her one day and see what she's got. She already has a second remodel, doesn't she?"

"That's correct," Ise said.

"I would love to have a second remodel myself, but I would need to get grinding. Long road for me."

"Question No. 3," Hyuuga said. "Kitakami, or Ooi?"

"Kitakami," they all said.

"Seriously, who would respect an obsessive lesbian like Ooi?" asked Katsuragi. "Abukuma wasn't crazy when she was open about her comtempt for a torpedo cruiser like her."

"Question No. 4," said Hyuuga. "Who's your favorite team?"

"Sanfrecce," said Katsuragi.

"Frontale kamo," said Akitsushima.

"FC Tokyo!" exclaimed Takanami.

"Question No. 5," Hyuuga said. "Bismarck or Prinz Eugen?"

"Bismarck for me," Katsuragi said. "Very down to earth and assertive."

"I'll go with Bismarck because she has a resourceful side to her kamo," Akitsushima said.

"Prinz Eugen for me," Takanami said. "She's my ideal German sempai."

"Question No. 6," Hyuuga said. "Between the two Italian ships, who would you want to sleep with: Littorio or Roma?"

"LIttorio," they all said.

"Roma is just boring and would be a pain to sleep with," Katsuragi argued. "I'd rather bed with Kirishima or Ooyodo than Roma. She is a drag."

"I'd love to do a little motorboating with Littorio kamo, if you know what I mean kamo," Akitsushima said with a grin.

"We...pretty much know what you mean kamo," Ise replied sheepishly.

"Yay!"

"Question No. 7," said Hyuuga, "If your partner came to you in torn clothes, would you A. ask them to go to the drydock ASAP or B. rip their clothes off and consummate on the spot?"

"B for me," Katsuragi said. "My partner can take a bath later after I lather her up my way."

"A, I'm not as bold as Katsuragi kamo," said Akitsushima.

"Definitely A," said Takanami. "No self-respecting shipgirl would ask to get ravaged in bed after a battle and go into the drydock naked with a lot of sticky stuff all over. I'm not that type of person anyway!"

"Question No. 8," said Hyuuga. "Do you like your curry spicy and wild like Ashigara, or mild and gentle-flavored like Destroyer Group 6?"

"I can handle any curry, as long as it's made at Mamiya's Bar, so I have no preference," said Katsuragi.

"DG6, definitely kamo," Akitsushima replied. "That's what the restaurant serves anyway, so if that's what they serve, that's what I'll choose."

"Destroyer Group 6's curry is awesome," said Takanami. "And I've actually met the team that made it. I like Inazuma, she's my favorite because she's friendly and very resourceful. Noble shipgirl, too. A pacifist."

"Question No. 9," said Hyuuga, "Do you believe this Naval District will be more popular with tourists if everyone here knew how to speak in the Kansai dialect?"

"Everybody knows that the Kansai dialect is country-like and is similar to how people in the Southern United States talk," said Katsuragi. "So if everyone knew how to speak it, it would be nice."

"I don't think it's really needed to have everyone be forced to speak the local dialect here kamo," said Akitsushima. "There are a number of genuine Kansai ships like Tenryuu and Ryuujou, but everyone should speak Japanese in their own style. We KanMusu are a diverse fleet you know!"

"Exactly, and we also have ships from Germany and Italy among our ranks," said Takanami. "You can't force someone to speak an accent they don't know naturally. Standard Japanese is what everyone has to speak here anyway, so if there is an accent people need to know, it's the Tokyo dialect."

"Question No. 10," Hyuuga said. "Among the four carriers that are planning to take part in the World Archery Championships in Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, who will win gold?"

"Obviously my hull in World War II was based on Hiryuu so I'm gonna go with her to win gold in a shocker," Katsuragi replied.

"Akagi will win gold kamo," said Akitsushima.

"Kaga's got this," Takanami added.

"Katsuragi, Akitsushima and Takanami with us today on Ise and Hyuuga in the morning," said Hyuuga. "Thank you for being with us on our program and good luck down the road."

"Thank you," they said.

"And that's all the time we have for our program; tune in tomorrow where we check in on the ongoing adventures of Fubuki running around in Tokyo. Until then, I'm Hyuuga..."

"And I'm Ise," she said, petting the Failure Penguin, who was munching on potato chips.

"And we'll see you tomorrow! Bye-bye!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Golden Boy

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 13:**

**Golden Boy**

* * *

With May finally arriving, the training intensity for Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu increased. The conditioning had been deemphasized and the focus was on the shooting. Fubuki was keeping score and marking the location of the arrows after every round that the four girls took part in at Komazawa. Nothing really mattered to the Butterflies and Dragons other than displaying what they learned from the advice that Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi gave them. In the coming weeks ahead, the four girls would take part in a number of photo shoots and interviews ahead of the World Archery Championships.

In fact, people across Japan were placing bets on who would win gold. Most of the bookmakers were divided between Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, with a small minority placing their bets on the other foreign talent expected to leave an impact. Most were choosing either Akagi or Kaga because of their strong followings. Sure, there were some who liked Souryuu and Hiryuu, but they were a pitiful minority of bettors compared to the love for Carrier Division One, the Butterflies.

* * *

"Hey Zuikaku-sempai," Katsuragi asked as she and Zuikaku went to the practice range to watch her do a practice round ahead of the next mission, "why do people call you a turkey? I even heard the Admiral did a song dedicated to you calling you a turkey."

She turned around. "The Battle of the Philippine Sea in my past existence," she said. "The Great Marianas Turkey Shoot that rendered me useless. Most of my aircraft were shot down. To this day, people like to refer to that moment in history, and I have been forced to bear its weight."

"Poor you, huh? Poor Zuikaku-sempai!"

"There is a flip side to all this. I call Kaga the Oven because she tends to overheat at times. I don't like Kaga that much even though I sometimes have to work with her. Kaga always wants to act cool and all that pretentious bullshit and I just can't stand those types of people. So when I was told that I would occupy her spot at the based while she was in Tokyo for training, it was the best feeling ever."

"But Zuikaku-sempai, you are cool in your own right. I like your confident style and you were awesome in that mission a few days ago. Unryuu may be my big sister, but I want to look up to you and I want to pattern my style of firing planes after you."

"So that's why you're here to watch me train, huh?"

A bow. "I want to see you up close and personal at your best, yes!"

"Is that so..." A grin. "Praise me more after I show you my true power."

She took a bow from her quiver, aimed for the target, and fired. Within seconds, the arrow turned into three planes that fired on the target, which was destroyed in less than half a minute. Then the planes flew back and returned to her flight deck, where they reverted back into the arrow, which she placed back in her quiver.

"Well? What do you think?" Zuikaku said, flipping her twintails.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! This is the Zuikaku-sempai I have been waiting all this time to finally see!" Katsuragi gushed as Zuikaku did a few more test shots. "But...there is another reason why I am here..."

"Oh?" The two of them took time to sit down and admire the birds singing while Shoukaku provided some ramune from the fridge.

"In World War II, I was completed on Oct. 15, 1944 only a few days before you went on your fateful decoy mission on Oct. 25. You were the last sempai I really had, my link to the Kido Butai and the legend of the Butterflies, Dragons and Cranes that make you all famous out here at this Naval District."

"Seems you've done your research, haven't you?"

"My sisters Unryuu-nee and Amagi-nee always told me to find a ship to partner up with, even if it's outside of my class. I feel I found the one."

"I do like partnering up with my sister Shoukaku-nee, though," Zuikaku said.

"But I am not Kaga. I want to treat you with the best respect a kouhai can give, because...you know..."

Zuikaku grinned. "Could it be...you have...?"

"I don't want to say it so suddenly though, Zuikaku-sempai, I'm not that type of person to say my feelings this brashly! You know?"

"She likes me and wants to be with me, no question," Zuikaku thought to herself. Then she spoke. "Well, you don't have to rush into these things, because you're just getting started here at the Naval District."

"Yes, whatever you say, Zuikaku-senpai!" Katsuragi squealed, prostrating.

A piano and guitar were playing in the background. "Hmmm?" Zuikaku said. The song singing was within earshot. It was the Admiral, and Shiratsuyu was doing guitar work.

_"Every day, you tease me with your tsundere,_

_Every night we have to fight, I hear you call my name,_

_But there was a once a time that I recalled,_

_When all you did was fall apart._

_How those planes went down,_

_They all went down,_

_There is something you should know, babe._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_Gonna eat you up, baby!_

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_But I still love you, baby!_

_Every day I fall in love I'm on a cloud,_

_Every night you make me proud to be the one for you._

_But there was a once a time that I recalled,_

_When all you did was fall apart._

_How those planes went down,_

_They all went down,_

_There is something you should know, babe._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_Gonna eat you up, baby!_

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_But I still love you, baby!_

_Every day, you tease me with your tsundere,_

_Every night we have to fight I hear you call my name,_

_But there was a once a time that I recalled,_

_When all you did was fall apart._

_How those planes went down,_

_They all went down,_

_There is something you should know, babe._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_Gonna eat you up, baby!_

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_But I still love you, baby!_

_But there was a once a time that I recalled,_

_When all you did was fall apart._

_How those planes went down,_

_They all went down,_

_There is something you should know, babe._

_Hey Zuikaku…TURKEY!_

_Hey Zuikaku…you're a TURKEY!_

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey!_

_Ohohohoho…you got it bad._

_Hey Zuikaku, you're a turkey,_

_But I still love you, baby!"_

"Excuse me, Admiral, what is the meaning of this!?" exclaimed Zuikaku, barging into the room, Katsuragi and Shoukaku trailing behind. "How dare you mock my infamous legacy in World War II behind my back using the melody of a crappy Dave Rodgers song!"

"Nothing infamous about it, you're still here with us," the Admiral rebuffed. "And it was nothing malicious, to begin with..."

"Admiral!" exclaimed Katsuragi, going between the two of them.

"Katsuragi?"

"Please forgive Zuikaku-sempai; I mentioned during her training run that you wrote this song dedicated to her and she got worked up about it. I am sorry! I am at fault." Katsuragi bowed, the tears streaming down her face.

The Admiral gave a knowing look to Zuikaku. "Nice kouhai you acquired."

Zuikaku smiled. "I guess I shouldn't sweat the small stuff after all."

Katsuragi received a group hug. "This Naval District...I love you all!"

* * *

Katsuragi and Zuikaku returned to training and Zuikaku began teaching her the basics of releasing planes. "You stand like that," Zuikaku said, "take an arrow, draw, pull, and release. That looks good...uh, oh, you seem to be shaking a bit."

"So nervous, to do this in front of Zuikaku-sempai and Shoukaku!" Katsuragi said, trembling.

"Relax. Pretend that you are at an archery range, ready to hit a bullseye. Breathe in, breathe out, bring the focus to center."

"Breathe in, breathe out..." Slowly but surely, Katsuragi regained her composure and got ready to fire. Focused for the fire time, Katsuragi fired her first-ever arrow, albeit in practice. She watched as the planes she released aimed at their target and blew it apart faster than Zuikaku did.

"Looking good. At least, that's what that stupid glutton Akagi would say."

"Akagi is a glutton?"

"She like to eat a lot, like Yamato. They use up a lot of resources. Not us though. That's why our chests aren't as big."

"I see."

"Do it again," Zuikaku said, pointing to Katsuragi's quiver.

"Right!" Katsuragi drew her bow, aimed and fired, with the same result as the last time.

"Seems you're already reaching a level of consistency, and you've yet to go on your first mission."

"But I think I need to do more training. Will you watch me? Please, Zuikaku-sempai?"

She smiled. "Go on ahead. Shoukaku-nee."

"Yes?" asked Shoukaku.

"Do we have more Yamato Ramune?"

She opened the fridge to reveal a glut. "Plenty to last us throughout the week."

"I think we might have room for one more person," Zuikaku said, watching Katsuragi fire planes and destroy targets.

"You like Katsuragi, don't you? Perhaps Kaga is finally in your rear view mirror."

"Might as well be. Katsuragi's got a huge upside and is very docile and trainable. I'm going to help mold her in my image. That look on her face, that posture and composed mentality and focus...it reminded me of when I started off as a carrier a while back. I don't see that pretentious look to her that I always see in Kaga."

"Perhaps making her feel a little bit more comfortable will help ease her in better."

"What, are you going to join in and make it a threesome?"

"No, I'm actually going to go on a day expedition to acquire some supplies, so I'll leave this place to you two. I'll be back...!"

"Sh...Shoukaku-nee!" But Shoukaku had left. "Jeez, Shoukaku-nee always puts me on the spot like this..." So Zuikaku continued to watch Katsuragi train, her body starting to sweat as she fired off plane after plane before exhausting all of her arrows in her allotment.

"Haaa...haaa...haaa...I think I could use a break already," Katsuragi said as the planes returned to her flight deck.

"Looks like it. Good form," Zuikaku said. "You're definitely different than the other carriers in our fleet. I think it won't be long before you head out to your first expedition."

"Really? My first battle?"

"Zuikaku's right," said a voice.

They turned around, "Secretary Ship Nagato!" they said.

"It won't be very, very long before the keys to the aircraft carrier legacy of this fleet rests in your hands." Nagato said. "Standard Carrier Katsuragi!"

"Yes, Nagato?"

"After a thorough review by the Admiral, we're going to have you, Littorio, Roma, Akitsushima and Takanami take part in your first mission together. I am going to have Mutsuki be the flagship to oversee this mission."

"Eh? I am not sure if I can do it this early in my career, though..." Katsuragi said, twiddling her index fingers.

"Don't sweat it, it's essentially acquiring some bauxite and repair buckets. Follow me to the Admiral's room. The others in the party are there. The mission will take place tomorrow, as another operating is already going on."

"All right, Zuikaku-sempai, see you later!" Katsuragi said.

Zuikaku saw her off. "Okay!" Afterwards, she returned to doing some more training of her own.

* * *

"So, our mission today," said Mutsuki to Takanami, Littorio, Roma, Akitsushima and Katsuragi at 3 p.m. JST the next day, "is to take out a battlegroup invading the waters off Okinoshima Island. Let's do a diamond formation." That was done. "Akitsushima and Katsuragi, I need to send out a wave of recon to scan for any enemies."

"Now's the time, Akitsushima-style combat navigation technique, maybe I'll do it in a real battle!" she said.

"We are in one," Mutsuki deadpanned.

"Oh yes, that's right. Taitei-chan, go!" Akitsushima and Katsuragi launched their recon to spot the enemy.

10 minutes later..."Yes!" exclaimed Katsuragi. "Enemy fleet sighted! Attack squad, launch all aircraft!"

"Two Ha-Class, a To-Class, two Chi-Class and a Ri-Class," Akitsushima added.

"Send a wave and see how much damage we give them," Mutsuki said. Akitsushima and Katsuragi fired another wave of aircraft as the six of them closed in on the enemy fleet.

"The Ha and Chi-class ships have sunk, the To-Class is heavily damaged and the Ri-Class is moderately damaged."

"My turn," said Roma. "Commencing attack! Main artillery, fire!" In about 10 seconds, the To-class was gone, leaving the Ri-Class.

"Takanami, can you try it?" Mutsuki asked.

A grin. "The Takanami does not only exist as an actual ship. Witness the power of the past come to life in the present," Takanami said, doing the Gunbuster pose. "Aiming...Fire!" The Ri-Class was immediately sunk, and the fleet went on to the next area.

"Good job, guys, but we're just getting started," Mutsuki said. "Send out the recon."

"Enemy fleet spotted," Katsuragi said. "A Ru-class, two Ri-class, a To-class Elite and two Ha-class Elite. Shall I send out some aircraft?"

"Send them out," Mutsuki said.

Katsuragi and Akitsushima sent out the next wave, and the results were similar, "All six ships are moderately damaged!" exclaimed Akitsushima.

"Time for me to do some work," said Mutsuki. "Fire!" The Ri-class and Ha-class elite pairs went down, but Mutsuki took some light damage after a miss. "Almost came away cleanly there..."

"My turn," Littorio said. "Battleship Littorio, going! Turret number one, number two, aiming...Fire, now!" The rest of the enemy fleet came down immediately.

"Nice job everyone," Mutsuki said as the fleet continued onward.

A question mark was on Takanami's head after the next wave of recon returned in its entirety. "Oh? There doesn't seem to be anyone here in this vicinity."

"We avoided a battle. Let's keep going." The team of six encountered another challenging fleet.

"Enemy fleet spotted," said Roma. "A Ri-class, three Chi-class elite, and two Ni-class."

"Team up in bunches for this," said Mutsuki. "Me and Takanami will go after the Ri-class, Akitsushima and Katsuragi will go after the Ni-class, and Littorio and Roma will go after the Chi-class Elites. Radio silence for this sortie. Are you all ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile, the Admiral was monitoring the battle with Ooyodo, Mutsu and Nagato from the Etajima Naval District. He noticed that the new Battleships were sinking the Chi-class easily and the Ni-class were also getting slammed by the seaplane tender and the new carrier. Takanami was struggling a bit, as she was getting hit by the Ri-class, but Mutsuki retailiated by finishing it off easily. "Good team we sent out," he said to the three of them.

"Admiral, the fleet is approaching the enemy base!" Ooyodo said.

"Here comes the moment of truth," Mutsu said. Nagato nodded and continued to monitor the events.

Back on the oceans... "A Ru-class, two Ru-class Elite, a Ri-class Elite and two Ni-class Elites," Katsuragi said. "Yikes."

"Do you have any more aircraft left?" Mutsuki asked.

"We have three more waves," Akitsushima said.

"Since this is the boss, let's send them all out. Go."

"Attack squad, launch all aircraft! Go!" exclaimed Katsuragi. Littorio and Roma also fired on the enemy fleet. "The Ni-class elite have sink and the Ri-class Elite has also sunk."

"Takanami, I know you've been taking some damage, but have it in you to keep going, okay?" Mutsuki said to her. "Follow me."

"Yes, Mutsuki!"

"Everyone, let's finish them off!"

"Right!" said the others.

Mutsuki led the charge and sunk the Ru-class elites with assistance from Roma, leaving just the regular Ru-class, which fired and put left Takanami heavily damaged, but not before she left the Ru-class heavily damaged. "N-No...concentrated fire? Maybe I can still go on. Maybe I'll sink? No, don't sink!"

"I got this," Mutsuki said. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With a roar, she let out a vicious blast that finished off the Ru-class and won the battle for the fleet.

Takanami fell into Mutsuki arms, relieved. "Yay, maybe I'm happy, for real...haaaaah...so soft..."

"Admiral, enemy boss fleet destroyed!" Ooyodo told Admiral Tanaka back at the base. "Who do you have as your MVP?"

"Everyone," the Admiral told the fleet as they sailed back to base. "Good work. The MVP of this mission...is Katsuragi!"

"Me? Katsuragi is number one?" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Really? Um...thanks..." A glow. "Oh my..."

"We're all glowing," said Littorio. She, Katsuragi, Akitsushima, Roma and Takanami were all glowing.

"Head to drydock and recover when you return," the Admiral said. "Also, for everyone except Mutsuki, head to the factory, where Yuubari will upgrade you. Littorio, your name will change when your remodel is complete. You will be known as Italia."

"Grazie, Admiral," Italia said.

"Also, you all have the week off. Good work."

"Yay!" they all said as they all sailed back to Etajima.

* * *

"Senpai~~~~~~..." Katsuragi said as she walked back to Zuikaku's dorm room.

"Oh? Katsuragi, it's you!" she said. "Nice new outfit."

"Take a look. Pan-paka-paaaaan!"

"Whoa, an MVP medal. Congratulations."

"My first one. It feels nice."

"I told you. I told you, I told you, I told you. You got potential, Katsuragi. And now you're seeing that put to work. Good. Have a seat."

She did. "How many have you won, Zuikaku-senpai?"

"About 300. And counting. Not a bad amount."

"Whoa..."

"Want some food? McDonald's..."

"I brought it, along with Shoukaku," said Sendai, who was also in the room. "No night battle for me, so my night battle is playing online golf! Can you believe that?"

Katsuragi sank her teeth into a well-done Big Mac. "Mmmmm...but were you guys ordering in your outfits?"

"We went casual so that no one noticed us or thought we were cosplaying," Sendai said. "Also, Admiral's orders. Where are the others on your team?"

"Litto-er, Italia and Roma just got remodeled, as did Takanami, Akitsushima and me. They got the week off, and Mutsuki's with Yuudachi and Shigure at Mamiya's."

"Mmmmm, good," Zuikaku said.

"What are you watching, senpai?"

"Special on my senpai and the others. These are the carriers we ALL look up to, even myself. Watch this."

"Ohhhhh?"

NHK was doing a special live interview, featuring a well-known personality. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya and we're at Japan Women's University to talk with four aspiring Olympic hopefuls. Introduce yourselves."

"Akagi Nagumo."

"Kagami Katou."

"Shizuno Yanagimoto."

"Himeko Yamaguchi."

"Now these are four talented archers that are all from the same area," Haruhi said. "How do you know each other?"

Some nice lies were in order from Kaga. "Akagi and I attended one set of school, Shizuno and Himeko attend another set, but we met up at restaurants, shopping malls, our parents' houses...a lot of meetings over our years together. We really started bonding when we enlisted by the JMSDF to help in reserve. There was an archery range and we ended up practicing on it."

"Do you love archery that much?"

"We do," Souryuu said. "Akagi here, she loves eating just as much. She is the resident gormandizer of the team but is the most well-rounded."

"I can see that," she replied, watching Akagi finish eating another bucket of fries. "What is it about the Olympics that makes you want to dream of making the team and bringing medals to Japan?"

"The Olympic Games are the greatest sporting event in the world," Himeko said. "There's just something about its mystique, its history, its culture and tradition that makes you want a piece of it. I want my children to remember when I win a medal for Japan in archery at the Rio 2016 Summer Olympics. But it's a long road, and it starts in Denmark."

"Are you even nervous?"

"It's never a game of nerves, but skill and technique and heart," said Akagi. "Archery is just one sport that combines all three. If this was a game of nerves, it would be a waste of time to take part in it. Archery, to me, is the most competitive individual and team sport that has the smallest room for error. Even being supposedly perfect is not enough. We believe it takes a special athlete to finish with a gold in archery in the Olympics, and that can be said for all the sports on the programme."

"Who do you think will finish on top in Denmark?" asked Haruhi.

"I think it will be Akagi, but every one of us has as much a chance to shine in Europe," Kaga said. "We're training really hard at Komazawa and everyone's pushing each other to be better, so we'll just wait and see."

"So these are your sempai, huh?" asked Katsuragi to Zuikaku and Sendai back at the base, eating fries while watching the interview.

"I'm happy for them," Zuikaku replied. "Especially Kaga, even though I...Hopefully something good happens to them."

"So Kaga really is your senpai after all?"

"Ahhh! N-N-N...it's not what you think, but...yeah, I do look up to her a lot even though I am just receiving the honor of being in her room for now."

"Being Zuikaku can be suffering when you have a senpai and kouhai at the same time," Sendai added.

Humble pie never tasted so humble. "Oh, you guys!" Oh Zuikaku.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Heroes

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 14:**

**Heroes**

* * *

Prinz Eugen had finally learned to cook, thanks to the assistance from Mamiya. Determined to finally cook a nice spread for Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, she donned her FC Ingolstadt 04 jersey over her underwear and went to the kitchen near the Admiral's headquarters in the morning to cook breakfast. She decided to give it a global flavor, including German, Italian and Japanese food, because she knew that Herr Admiral was a big eater himself.

One hour later, she placed the tray of dishes on a movable table and wheeled the meal to the Admiral's bed, where he was quietly sleeping. She elected to knock on the door. "Oh Herr Admiral..."

He opened the door. "Ah, Guten Morgen, Fraulein Prinz. Why are you out of uniform though?"

"Herr Admiral, my club, Ingolstadt 04, has been promoted to the Bundesliga and joins my sister's club, FC Bayern Munchen! So I decided to celebrate by cooking you this special breakfast. It has my country's dishes, as well as that of Italia's and Roma's...and your own. I worked real hard on it, you know."

"You know," the Admiral said as Prinz Eugen went to the bed to lay down, "it's not the food I am really hungry for." He lifted her cheek and slipped a hand under her shift and bra before pulling down her panties. "It's you," he whispered.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her lips pursed. "Oh Herr Admiral, so naughty in the morning, jeez..." But the two of them consummated and after Prinz Eugen ended up sleeping in the nude under the sheets, her sweat-soaked jersey on the floor, it was only then that the Admiral began eating while watching the local news from the BBC with subtitles, Prinz kerdiddling next to him, her lips forming a number three.

"This is good," the Admiral said, drinking a tall glass of Hefeweizen imported from Ingolstadt itself via a keg. He chased it down with the usual assortments of rolls, cheeses and cold cuts, as well as the Nutella on toast and flat white.

"You like it, Herr Admiral?" Prinz Eugen whispered lustily, caressing his back lazily.

"I love it. You're a magician, and don't you know it."

"When my team wins, my mood is so good...that I want to show you how happy I am."

"You should be in a good mood every day. Happy fleet girls make for a happy admiral."

"I know, right?" Prinz Eugen giggled. "I hope Die Schanzer stay on top of the Bundeliga for a long time."

"Won't be easy. They need big names and big stars to stay relevant, just like any major team. They have the Audi money so there's that."

"But isn't Audi owned by Volkswagen? They support Wolfsburg, so that's two clubs with influence by VW."

"The fan-owned club is dying these days," Admiral Tanaka said, finishing his drinks while working on the Japanese entrees. "You need companies to provide the cash now. A lot of the teams in the are backed by corporations, the kabushiki-gaisha. Even Sanfrecce, who are owned by Mazda."

Prinz decided to lazily squeeze her bust to see if it would expand a little. "I wish my breasts were as big as Bismarck-neesama's," she pouted. Soon enough, he finished his meal, licking his lips. "It just doesn't seem big enough. What do you think?"

A fondle and a bounce. "I don't discriminate when it comes to bust size. Yours is nice the way it is," the Admiral said, sucking on her nipples for emphasis. "Be proud of it, because I take delight in it and you," He then proceeded to stimulate her flower. "Schanzer Vor."

"Oh, Herr Admiral...please blow me! Please blow me!" The two of them kissed before snoozing for a little bit longer since all that was scheduled that day was a routine night battle expedition. "OHHHHHHHHHH! Haaah. Admiral..." murmured Prinz Eugen, her inhibition and resistance now melted into virtual goo. In the background, a song by Mans Zemerlow was playing.

* * *

_"Don't tell the gods I left a mess_

_I can't undo what has been done_

_Let's run for cover_

_What if I'm the only hero left_

_You better fire off your gun_

_Once and forever_

_He said go dry your eyes_

_And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son_

_And tell the others_

_To go sing it like a hummingbird_

_The greatest anthem ever heard:_

_We are the heroes of our time_

_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds…_

_We are the heroes of our time_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

_O-uh-o-o-oh_

_We're dancing with the demons in our minds_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

_The crickets sing a song for you_

_Don't say a word, don't make a sound_

_It's life's creation_

_I make worms turn into butterflies_

_Wake up and turn this world around_

_In appreciation_

_He said I never left your side_

_When you were lost I followed right behind_

_Was your foundation_

_Now go sing it like a hummingbird_

_The greatest anthem ever heard:_

_We are the heroes of our time_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

_O-uh-o-o-oh_

_We're dancing with the demons in our minds_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

_(We keep dancing with the demons_

_You could be a hero)_

_Go sing it like a hummingbird_

_The greatest anthem ever heard_

_Now sing together…._

_We are the heroes of our time_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

_O-uh-o-o-oh_

_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

_We are the heroes of our time_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes_

_O-uh-o-o-oh_

_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_

_Hero-uh-o-o-oes O-uh-o-o-oh_

_We are the heroes!"_

* * *

"I really don't like doing interviews, but that was the first time I took part in one," Kaga said with Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki at the coop later that morning. "Is Miss Haruhi really that famous?"

"Some say she is a goddess in her own right," Souryuu replied. "But that is contingent on who you talk to."

"Are you sure?"

"We're positive," Hiryuu said. "Me and Souryuu."

"Fubuki, are you heading off somewhere?" asked Akagi as Fubuki finished her meal and got ready to depart.

"Hear that music, you guys?" Fubuki asked them. "Let's go check it out!"

"No, we'll just stay here," Kaga said. "Go ahead and take a look."

Fubuki left the co-op to take a look at a band in blue and white dresses with red and gold accents performing outside, the Kitauji High School Marching Band. "TANK!" A Cowboy Bebop classic tune, authentically covered with saxaphone solo. A small crowd was outside taking photos of the band as it played.

Some applause as the band finished playing, but as Fubuki went to the front, the band noticed her. "Nice work, you guys," she said.

"FUBUKI!?" exclaimed a number of members of the band. Amid the fangasms, the band took a break to take selfies with her.

"Oh, oh my, what's going on, I...huh? I guess...I'm known out...here..."

"I am a fan of shipgirls," exclaimed Kaori Nakaseko. "You're that destroyer girl, right?"

"Um, no, you must have mistaken me for someone else, ahahaha..."

"Impossible," said another member of the band. "This is THE Special Destroyer Fubuki without her machinery and trademark uniform, no doubt!"

"Yep, this is the genuine article, folks," said another with a brown ponytail. "Natsuki Nakagawa, pleasure to meet you. She's Kaori Nakaseko," she said, pointing to the fan of shipgirls taking selfies.

A sweat drop came down Fubuki's head. "Ahahahahah...looks like there is no escape now."

"So you are Fubuki, huh?" asked Asuka Tanaka, the drum major, to Fubuki. "It is an honor to meet one of the finest young women in the military. Asuka Tanaka, drum major of the Kitauji High School Marching Band."

"Fubuki Tanaka, that is my civilian name," Fubuki said, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Asuka. You have a wonderful band, and I like your music."

"We are red-hot when it comes to being motivated," she said, adjusting her red frames with a smile. "Our band has earned a lot of honors over the years for its showmanship and professionalism. Hopefully we will be able to tour the world and even play in Pasadena with the Green Band."

A voice. "Fubuki?"

"That's me, who are you?"

A girl with brown shoulder-length hair in waves came out. "Kumiko Oumae, euphonium player, first-year student at Kitauji High School. I am one of your fans, and I love shipgirls."

"Fubuki Tanaka, also known as the Special Destroyer Fubuki when in battle. What brings you folks here?"

"We just wanted to warm up because we have a show later today with some other bands. I asked Mr. Taki if we can stop by here because we know there are some aspiring Olympic hopefuls dorming here," Kumiko said.

"Well, Akagi-sempai, Kagami, Sou-er, Shizuno and Himeko are eating breakfast, so they aren't here right...now?" She noticed the four carrier girls meeting up with the band, who were just chatting with each other, tuning their instruments and stretching.

"Oh, nice uniforms," Akagi said. "You are?"

"Kumiko Oumae, euphonium player for the Kitauji High School Marching Band," she said. "Asuka Tanaka is our drum major and she's my sempai. We're just here to do a little tuning up and get a feel for our surroundings."

"You lie, Kumiko," Reina Kousaka said, approaching the others. "We came here to see the Butterflies and Dragons that Hazuki and Sapphire were talking about, right Hazuki?"

"Yep!" Hazuki Katou said. "Ah, and here is one of my distant cousins, Kagami, a.k.a. Kaga for short!"

"COUSIN!?" exclaimed Akagi, Fubuki, Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"Cousin Hazuki, good morning," Kaga said as they embraced. It could be considered a clear lie, just like that of Megumi, but the Katou combine was close-knit. "Cousin Hazuki plays the tuba. Good to be reunited, you think?"

"I always have tons of respect for people willing to protect our country and look professional doing it. One of the two butterflies, along with Akagi. Everyone in the band is talking about you and the other three when it comes to archery in Japan. They think you have a shot but they all feel Akagi is better."

Reina noticed Akagi eating another box of KFC after loading up for breakfast. "Is she like this?" she asked Fubuki. "Reina Kousaka, trumpeter by the way."

"I love how she likes to use up edible resources like this," Fubuki beamed with a giggle. "Niko."

"You are certainly of a different cloth," Asuka said. "But, everyone on my band have unique persuasions. But no one slacks off when we practice and perform because we are a unit of character and commitment."

"You must have a work ethic similar to ours at Etajima with my fleet," Kaga suggested.

"Similar would be an understatement, cousin," Hazuki replied. "Everyone sacrifices so much time to play our music and do our marching the right way. Mistakes are rare, now that the slackers on our band are being put in their place. It really makes a difference when a band like us is in song from start to finish."

"Do you want us to play another song for you to show you our skills?" asked Kumiko. Akagi went over and whispered in Kumiko's ear. "Oh, that song! We love that. One of our numbers for our show, too. Let me talk to Mr. Taki."

Kumiko talked over to Noboru Taki, the music teacher in charge of directing the band as their advisor. He nodded and with a whistle, got the musicians in formation. "Number 15," he said. "On count, 1, 2..." Reina played a few notes, and then the song "Fubuki" was played, with the band marching in different formations, culminating with the kanji for the song title.

"Beautiful," Fubuki said, shedding a few tears. "Truly the sound of a champion. That is my song you played. That is my song."

Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi approached the band and the five girls watching. "All right, I think we need to head to training right now," Homura said, holding a grinning Honoka.

"We'll be on our way," Fubuki said. "Thank you for performing your music. I think you'll do a great job."

"We know," Asuka said. "We won't let you ladies down, we promise."

"Until we meet again, cousin," Hazuki told Kaga as they embraced.

"See you later," she replied. "Thank you for stopping by with my friends."

"Win that gold medal you guys," Natsuki added. "We know you can do it."

"Our country wants you to reach the top like we did," Reina said. "Give it your best and don't look back."

Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu saluted the band in a single line. "WAC JAPAN STRIKE FORCE ONE, HEADING OFF!" they chorused before walking to the coach waiting for them, following Madoka, Homura and Honoka. The band roared and cheered as the coach went off towards Komazawa, waving goodbye while holding their instruments.

"Good luck, girls," Kumiko said, a few tears coming out her face. "May the competition be swept away by the might...of the KanMusu."

"Don't worry, Kumiko-han," Asuka said to her, a hand on Kumiko's shoulder as she adjusted her frames like a boss. "They got this. They...got this." A true aneki, that Asuka Tanaka. Later that day, the marching band would take top honors for blowing the roof off the show...figuratively, of course.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. Black Smoke

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 15:**

**Black Smoke**

* * *

Admiral Kensuke Tanaka was a fan of association football from a young age. While his main club was FC Tokyo due to the city of his birth, moving to Etajima meant that he would have to adopt the local team as well, Sanfrecce Hiroshima. But this was the week of the UEFA Champions League Final between Barcelona and Juventus, and with Italia and Roma supporting Juve, the rest of the fleet was forced to pick a side. The Kongou girls, with the exception of Hiei, were initially neutral but Hiei picked Barcelona to win in a landslide due to a certain Lionel Messi. Eventually, they would all side with the favorites.

Both teams were aspiring to complete a treble. Juventus won Serie A and the Coppa Italia, while Barcelona won La Liga and the Copa Del Rey. One club would be stuck with a double, while the other would have a shot at a quadruple, as the winner would play in the Club World Cup in Japan in December.

"Mmmmm..." said Ooyodo, who was sleeping with the admiral in the nude, her breasts lovingly fondled as he motorboated. "Admiral, fondle me some more."

In addition, the admiral was embracing Ooyodo like a pillow, their legs entwined as he showered her with kisses while sleeping, their love all over the sheets. He had rammed her hard, emptying his balls out like coffee out of a pot as he sowed the seed into her, but not before giving her a badly-needed facial. "Well, how's that?" he said.

"Ahhhh, so wonderful," she purred, her breathing hitched as the admiral caressed her body lovingly, the sweat dripping down as she continued to sigh like an angel. "I don't know how you do it...but I like what you do to me. It really turns me on."

A kiss. "I seem to boost everyone's morale when they sleep in my bed. It's to simply show you how much I care, really." Another kiss as he fingered her dripping flower. "You wouldn't want it any other way, would you?"

"Ahhhhhhh, Admiral!"

* * *

"I-ta-li-a!"

"Huh?" Italia turned around as Kongou came into the room at Mamiya's Bar later tthat day. "Ms. Kongou, buon giorno. Do you need something?"

"Hey Italia! I issue you a challenge!"

"Hmmm?"

"This early Sunday morning, there will be the UEFA Champions League Final and we'll all be watching it here at the cafe over a massive buffet served by Mamiya and Irako. I am going to issue you a wager: if Barcelona win, I get to sleep with the Admiral and you will be forced to wear a Barca shirt and nothing else, not even your uniform, for one week. If you win, you will get to sleep with the Admiral and I will wear a Juventus shirt and nothing else for one week."

"What about our underwear?"

"Oh, you can have that on and the shirt over it."

"Okay."

"So, my friend Italia, capische? Do we have a deal? Are you taking the challenge brought on by me, the lovely Kongou?" She struck a pose to appeal.

A pause. Two pauses. Three pauses. Then... "Accetto la sfida. Challenge accepted." That caused some gasps and some excited whispers all around. "Ooof!"

Kongou was hugging Italia lovingly, and their boobs were squeezing on one another in symmetrical docking fashion. "Yay! May the best battleship win!"

"Don't get too close, please," added Roma, quietly eating her place of localized risotto.

"So, it will be settled," said a voice.

"Admiral!" exclaimed the girls at the cafe.

"We will hold off on all missions to prepare for the watch party for the UEFA Champions League Final on Sunday morning," said Admiral Tanaka. "Nagato and Mutsu have been informed of the plans and they will be expecting you at the factory to prepare for the watch party. Other local dignitaries will be on hand to witness the event, although most will be sleeping or watching from home. Let's all enjoy the game together."

"YAY!" exclaimed the girls.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Zuikaku said to Shoukaku.

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Who should I support, though?" asked Ooi to Kitakami. "Two good teams...I don't know who to choose."

"I'll pick Barcelona, you'll take Juventus. Loser has to buy winner lunch and get ravaged in bed."

"Yes, that is an offer I will take!"

"I wonder who Fubuki-chan will take in this game," asked Mutsuki to Yuudachi and Shigure over their meal.

"I think Fubuki-chan would be neutral in this game poi," Yuudachi said.

"Either that or she's more concerned with Akagi-sempai's training," Shigure added.

"I wonder if they are even planning to watch the game poi. Oh! That's right, they are more concerned with the Women's World Cup in Canada poi. They all support Japan, of course poi!"

"That's true," said the other two in unison, swear drops falling down their head.

"Sempai!" Katsuragi asked Zuikaku, running over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you going to take?"

"I'll pick Barcelona because of Messi."

"Jeez, why not go for the underdog? Juve for me~~~~~!"

"Shoukaku-nee, what about you?"

"Um, I will go with Juventus as well," Shoukaku said.

"Oh, come on, you two!"

"Atago, who will you go with?" Takao asked her.

"Barcelona," she replied.

"Okay, I'll go with Juventus!"

"Deal!" They had a good giggle over that.

"Here it is! The ultimate night battle in soccer!" Sendai told Naka and Jintsuu. "I'm going to pick Barca in this one! What about you two?"

"Juventus is the center!" Naka replied.

"Juventus for me," Jintsuu added.

"All right, but if Barca win, punishment is volunteering for a night battle."

"Right..." they both said.

"Juventus for us?" Ise asked Hyuuga.

"Sure. In penalties."

"Penalties! I like that sort of thinking!"

"Allsorts. Liquorice."

"I've never tried them. Are they good?"

"Here, I brought a bag," said Hyuuga, passing over a bag to Ise.

"Oh, these are good. Mmmm!"

"From England, too. Imported."

"Double good! Oh yes!"

"Loser will need to go on an expedition with Destroyer Group 6," Mutsu said. "I'll pick Barcelona."

"Juventus for me, huh? Got it."

"If Barcelona win, we should serve Spanish tapas, and if Juventus win, we need to serve Italian food," Irako suggested to Yamato, Houshou and Mamiya.

"I can help with both because I have expertise in creating spreads, but this would be the first time I create a tapas bar," Yamato said.

"One of the crew members sent me a recipe book for creating all the different taps served in Spain," Houshou said, passing a book to Mamiya. "I think you need to take a look because I have a feeling Barcelona will win this."

"Whoa," Irako and Mamiya said.

"There's so many different recipes," Irako added.

"Of course, cooking filling meals wouldn't hurt either," Houshou added. "And of course, just in case, have the local entrees in hand."

Prinz Eugen's phone was ringing. "Guten morgen!"

"Prinz~~~~~!" It was Bismarck.

"Bismarck-neesama? It's been a while, how are you!"

"In good spirits. Excited for the big game this weekend?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to be watching it with everyone on Sunday morning. Where are you?"

"I'm staying in Berlin this week. I have tickets to the final at the Olympiastadion, and I will be watching in one of the southern VIP boxes with the others."

"So lucky! Congratulations! Which team will you support?"

"Since Bayern fell to Barcelona, I will support Juventus just to make things fair."

"Okay, I'll support Juventus as well. Hopefully they avenge what happened to FC Bayern. Are you planning to keep me posted via Twitter on what's going on, Bismarck-neesama?"

"Oh yes, I talked to Nagato and Mutsu via mobile and I plan to send you social media updates on whatever is going on here in Berlin. Lots of Juventus and Barcelona fans here in the city. Everyone is talking about the game."

"All right, I look forward to hearing from you soon. Come join us at the base later on, when you have the chance. I miss you, you know?"

"Got it, just leave it to me. See you then! Auf wiedersehen!"

"Bye!" A sigh as Prinz Eugen hung up. "So we're not going to have any missions, Admiral?" she asked him.

"Scheduled expeditions will resume next Monday," he said.

"Do we know who's on the list to do work then?"

"Nagato and Mutsu will announce it via the intercom. Just as always."

"Nice. I hope Bismarck-neesama arrives so that we can get to work on some things."

"Yeah, I do miss her brewmaster abilities."

A nod. "Agreed. When it comes to making really good beer, Bismarck-neesama is the best!"

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Fubuki and the four carrier girls were on the bus returning to the dorms. Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi had officially registered the four girls. "So what I have been told is that Hiryuu was made an alternate?" Fubuki said.

"Yeah, because I was lagging behind the other three," she replied. "So, I am essentially on standby because of the limite of how many we can have."

"That means Akagi-sempai, Kaga and Souryuu represent Japan in recurve."

"I don't like the limitations, but rules are rules," Kaga said. "Akagi, what are you eating?"

Akagi was eating an oversized scone. "Want a piece?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, that's right," Fubuki said, putting her hands together. "Later this early morning, the UEFA Champions League final will be playing. Who will you support?"

"We have Barcelona," Akagi said, finishing the rest of the scone in one big gulp. "Souryuu and Hiryuu?"

"We're taking Juventus because we like Italian food," Hiryuu said with a thumbs up and a wide grin.

"I'll try to watch this as a neutral," Fubuki said.

"You don't want to pick a side?" Souryuu asked. "All the other fleet girls at the base I think already picked a team."

"I just can't get myself to do it if a Premier League team isn't in the final. Chelsea is in Australia, they aren't playing in Germany."

"Ohhhhh," groaned the others.

"I have this," Akagi said, pulling out from her duffel bag an FC Barcelona bikini. "Maybe this fits you?"

"Yes, I'll take it!" Fubuki said, grabbing the swimsuit. At that moment, she froze as the others stared at her with wide evil smiles on their faces. "Oh."

* * *

The clock passed midnight in Japan, and Yuubari had brought in a massive high definition television in Mamiya's Bar and was busy calibrating the reach to ensure that the transmission was on. Eventually, she found the channel that was covering the game live. It was SKY PerfecTV!, a direct broadcast satellite service.

Even though the channel was pay-per-view, the JMSDF was able to subsidize the costs, so all of the members of the fleet could watch at no charge as members of the military. Meanwhile, both teams had left their respective team hotels and got on the buses to head to the Berlin Olympiastadion. Slowly, the fleet were getting out of bed to don their uniforms and head to the cafe. Some were wearing face paint of the teams, others were donning temporary tattoos. But everyone picked a team to cheer for, despite the majority being really neutral casuals, with the exception of Italia and Roma.

"And there we go," said Yuubari, looking at the moving pictures while in her orange jumpsuit. "Admiral, I shall go ahead and change into my tradition getup and come back in a bit. Is Mamiya cooking?"

"Yes, she is," Admiral Tanaka said, pointing to Mamiya, Irako, Houshou and Yamato assembling the spread. "Well, actually, they are."

"Hope we have some libations for the adults here, you included."

"We received a shipment of some fine wines and cheeses so this is going to be a good watch party. Some donors also gave food as well. It's a brunch buffet and a run of the mill potluck all in one this morning."

"Run of the mill?" A light slap on the shoulder. "Admiral, this is a champion-sized meal all of us are going to resupply on. This is bigger than anything we're used to. I wouldn't call it run of the mill."

"I was only kidding, Yuubari. Settle down..."

"I know, okay, well...see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Yuubari!"

"Hey, Teitoku!" said Kongou, glomping the Admiral.

"Oh, it's you, Kongou. Good morning."

"Good morning, Admiral! Whoa, look at all the colors of the stadium. Mes Que Un Club...more than a club. Everyone is outside getting ready to go in. Meanwhile..." She pointed to the others walking in, chatting with each other. "Oh, so much excitement."

"It builds, and builds, and builds, Kongou. Prescient. Oh, here we go!" The music of the UEFA Champions League theme played. "The Champioooooons!" A giggle.

"If only we could be able to see the game in Berlin right now...wait a minute, is that Bismarck in the background?"

"Oh, it is her! And she's waving to us! Ah, my iPhone, a message. Bismarck, let's see what she says...'Inside the Stadium right now. Excited for #juvefcb #JuveBarca #BarcaJuve #UCLFinal Ohhhh, yeah!"

"We'll be hearing from her and others because we have a dynamic live twitter feed of the action," said the Admiral, pointing to a screen next to the telly that included status updates on Twitter and Facebook.

"Oh my! Is that everyone updating us of what's going on?"

"I can set it to whatever hashtag you want. But right now, it's set to #UCLFinal. And there is a lot going on."

"Oh look, Paul Pogba! I think, I will see a really good game from him...even though he plays for the team I don't support."

"It seems all of the players have arrived at the stadium," Italia said, taking a seat next to the Admiral and Kongou. "Hmmm?" Kongou was laying a naughty look at her. "Really."

"So we have Buffon, Bazagli, Bonucci, Lichtsteiner, Evra, Pogba, Marchisio, Pirlo, Vidal, Morata and Tevez," said Roma. "As for the bench, we have Storari, Ogbonna, Padoin, Sturaro, Pereyra, Coman and Llorente."

"Hieeeeei! I am here, Admiral," Hiei said. "Whoa, what a lineup we have! ter Stegen, Pique, Mascherano, Jordi Alba, Daniel Alves, Rakitic, Busquets, Iniesta, Suarez, Messi and Neymar! On the bench, we got Bravo, Bartra, Adriano, Mathieu, Xavi, Rafinha and Pedro Rodriguez. Heheh, we have a team of the world. Right, oneesama?"

"Exactly, Hiei," Kongou said. "There they go, the players warming up. The crowd is excited! I feel like I'm in Berlin right now! Yay!"

Yamato went over and run a dinner bell. "The meal is set, line up!"

"Hey, they have a blue tarp going over the pitch after the players left!" Ikazuchi said, heading to the table with the other Destroyer Group 6 members after she filled her plate.

"Commercials," Hibiki said, eating. "This game is going to be very khorosho."

"Look at all the dancers, and the star being formed to the sounds of Coldplay nanodesu," said Inazuma. "Hawawa, so much color."

A roar from the fleet girls came, with oohs and aahs of different highlights from the UEFA Champions League. "Messi! Messi! Messi!" chanted the Barcelona KanMusu.

"Juve! Juve! Juve!" replied those supporting Juventus.

"The tension mounts," the Admiral said. Referee Cuneyt Cakir blew his whistle, and the match began with Juventus kicked off. "Here we go."

"Ohh, so close from Carlos," Italia said.

"That wasn't a good shot, though," said Roma. "Corner."

"Let's see if Morata can show us his swag."

"Oooh, the one touch passing!" Kongou exclaimed. "Ole! Ole! Ole! Come on Neymar! All right! Four minutes! Easy!"

"Ugh..." Barcelona took the early lead on Ivan Rakitic's easy shot off the layoff from Andres Iniesta.

"Ha ha, Italia, I'm going to get Admiral's dick tonight!" Kongou squealed, caressing the man's thigh so that it shot up instantly.

"Damn it, Vidal," Roma said as Arturo Vidal fouled Andres Iniesta in the sixth minute.

"Ara, at this rate Barcelona are going to run roughshod over Juventus," Atago told Takao.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing for you?" she retorted sheepishly. A dojikko pose from Atago. "Sigh!"

"Oooh, that was a handball! Come on ref!" Kongou exclaimed. "Shit!"

"OHHHHHH!" exclaimed the crowd as Vidal's shot went out on the full in the eighth minute.

"Vidal should be run out of Torino after this," Roma saiod.

"Good attempt from Neymar, wouldn't you agree?" Kirishima asked her bespectacled peer.

"Sheesh, you're one to talk! Mou!"

"Oooh, let's see what Barcelona do," said Haruna. "Here's Iniesta, move that ball around, boys!"

"Yellow card to Vidal!" Kongou said. "Hey Italia, tell that Chilean bohy to chill, will you?" A glow from Italia. "Okay...no problem, I think she is relaying the message to him. Look at Barcelona just manhandle Juventus on possession, ohhh! Neymar, so close for him! Oh, my heart! Admiral, save me!"

The Admiral saw through this. "Kongou. You're fine. Oh, another save from Buffon and now it's a corner."

"What the hell is Vidal doing here, though?" asked Hiei. "He might want this game too badly."

"Don't worry about him, Hiei," Kongou said. "If he gets sent off, we're gonna win easily! No problem!"

"Corner," said the Admiral. 16th minute. "Oooh, they are queueing up."

"Bismarck-neesama is not going to be happy about this," said Prinz Eugen.

"Here's a chance, aw damn you Mascherano," said Roma as the match reached the 18th minute. "We're getting something going here, though. Excited, Italia?"

"This does look good for us," she said.

"Take the ball away, Juve! Here we go...OHHHH! Cleared! Almost found Paul there!"

"Corner for us, Roma."

"Ehhhhh, this Barca team knows how to put us on notice."

"I recall," said the Admiral, "that a team from Los Angeles defeated Juventus in a friendly a few years ago."

"Anybody can beat anybody, but can anyone beat Barca?" Kongou asked.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Barca." A light karate chop. "Owwww! What was that for?" The passing clinic from the favorites continued.

"You are just being silly, Admiral. Please stop." And then she continued to stroke his thigh again like Hitagi Senjougahara on Koyomi Araragi.

"If Barcelona continue to consolidate passing and we're forced to chase the ball, we're not gonna win this," ROma said. "Here we go. Ugh, Carlos, you gotta find someone on the right side!" 24th minute. "Morata nearly got one to go there."

"Our boys can't hit from the broad side of a barn, I think that's the idiom Americans use," Italia suggested.

"But do you have barns in Italy?" the Admiral asked.

"Tuscany," said Roma. "Oh Marchisio. And our rough night in Berlin continues."

Admiral Tanaka looked over his shoulder and saw that some KanMusu were watching the twitter feeds and the live game transmission all in one. "Some of our Juventus fans are on the edge," observed the Admiral as he continued to work on his brunch. "Whereas for the Barcelona supporters...they're confident."

"Oh Admiral," Kongou said.

"Hm?" A penetrating gesture. "Oh for crying out loud." He pulled out from under his chair an egg vibrator. "Keep yourself occupied."

"Oooooh! Thank you, Teitoku!"

"Looks like it's just a chat between you, me and Roma," Italia said to the Admiral.

"Mmmm. I wonder if Andrea Pirlo will play in America in the summer?"

The ball possession battle continued. "He should. MLS is a booming competition. Good quality play and pace and intensity. He should."

"I don't think Pogba has done much this game so far," said Roma, bored.

"Meanwhile, Barcelona with their next sequence," said the Admiral. "Living case study in action. Hey Lionel."

"Ahhhh, come on! Are we going to see another goal between these really good footballing men or what?" asked Ashigara to Haguro and Myoukou.

"But your team is leading," Haguro replied.

"Really good footballing men," Myouko snarked. "Not sure if serious or not."

"Oh, that has to be a penalty! Advantage!?" exclaimed Italia. "Aw, come on!" 36th minute. "That's appalling! I think the man in the middle wants Barcelona to win this! What a balls up bell end!"

"Everything has to be earned, Italia," reminded the Admiral, calming her down. "Relax."

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" asked Italia and Roma to him, shocked.

"Because...oh, almost a chance there for Barcelona in the box."

"Ugh..." Italia and Roma were desperate to ravage him after this match was over but there was a long way to go.

"I'm seeing a lot of crude tweets," Mutsuki told Yuudachi and Shigure.

"I'm not even watching the game poi-oh, now I did, Suarez nearly made it 2-0 poi," said Yuudachi.

"I'm just watching the tweets roll in," Shigure added.

"Another shot from Messi, the master," Mutsuki said. "Corner. Cleared. Wide open match."

"Another foul by Pogba," Roma said. "I wish I could go the locker room and give this young boy a spanking when he goes in after getting sent off, I am so mad at his disgusting play."

"You probably want to spank the Admiral more than Pogba, am I right my dear Roma?" Italia snarked.

"Oh Italia, you lewd beast!"

"Duly noted: Italia and Roma are really close that they are sisters," noted the Admiral. "Hey Kongou, are you...Kongou?"

Kongou was too busy feeling like she was in heaven. "Ahhhh...ahhhhh...sddhodsifhdofniofnhewfoiwf..."

"She's not listening..."

"Ohhh, Suarez nearly got a good head on it!" exclaimed Hiei. "Hieeeeeeei!"

"Shot from Claudio Marchissio, collected by the Dutchman," Italia said. "Such predictability. Oh, no you don't, Signore Messi." Afterwards, the whistle blew.

"That's the first half, and we only have one goal," the Admiral said. "So, let's see if there's any food...oh, we need to order more. Hey Yamato!"

"What is it, Admiral?" asked Yamato.

"Make an order for more sushi and Chinese food and pizza. Phone's across from you."

"Right!" In five minutes, there was a truck with food coming in to the cafe and the fleet were not leaving a single morsel unconsumed. It was a big crowd.

"At the end of the day, or in this case the beginning of the day...Asian food is the best," Katsuragi told Zuikaku and Shoukaku.

"Everyone has their own tastes; the objective is to be inclusive and tolerant," she replied. "Mmm, good sashimi."

"You forgot the wasabi, Zuikaku," Shoukaku added.

"Ohoh, that's right."

"Hey Zuikaku," said a snarky Mamiya.

"Yeah?"

"This..." she said, carrying an oven-roasted turkey with all the trimmings, "is for you."

"Oh dear, can I get a break for once? Dear me..."

"Sempai, let's share the turkey together!" Katsuragi said, getting to carve.

"Remember, you're not Akagi, so we'll share," Shoukaku said to Zuikaku as the sun set down.

"I can't eat as much as Akagi and Kaga, stop!"

"Ah, both teams are coming back to the pitch," the Admiral told Italia and Roma as Kongou continued to pleasure herself with the egg vibrator. "Down the stairs..."

"I want a good start from Juve," Italia said as the second half kicked off. "We're not gonna get it if Barcelona continue to have their way, like that."

"Very true," Roma replied.

"Ohhh, what a shot!" Haruna gasped. "Luis, come on! Nice safe from Buffon. Corner..."

"Cleared," Hiei said. "HIEEEEEI! Suarez with another miss. Oneesama, are you paying attention?"

"Heheheh, I am so confident that I will give Admiral the head he wants," Kongou hissed with love.

"Slow down, it's early morning," the Admiral said. "Nice buildup there. Trademark stuff. Messi almost completed that sequence."

"Juventus are holding firm," said Italia. "Come on, though boys, win the ball, don't just watch."

"Don't believe it, just watch, don't believe it, just watch," Kongou said. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Settle down with the Bruno Mars," the Admiral said.

"Oh, here we go!" Italia said. "Morata! Yes! Yes!"

"Scores are level!" Roma exclaimed at 55 minutes.

"That was a crappy save from ter Stegen," said the Admiral. "Those types of rebounds are criminal."

"I see Bismarck-neesama's update!" said Prinz Eugen. "She is over the moon!"

"Alvaro Morata is becoming a legend at Juventus," said Takao to Atago. "Now I have something to be happy about."

"Ehhhh, I knew it was gonna happen," Atago said. "Now the pace has definitely picked up."

"Anyone's game right now," Ooi said to Kitakami. "Oh, that header nearly went in for Morata."

"Football is a fun game to play and watch, Ooichi," she replied. "All the codes are."

"What, soccer's not the only one?"

"The American version and rugby are played in Japan too, did you know that?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

"Then you have the varieties played in Australia and Ireland."

"Ohhhh."

"Here comes Barcelona again," said the Admiral. "Good recovery from Juventus."

"Who wants to see extra time?" Houshou asked the people watching. "No one?" They weren't listening to her. "Really, people." Irako then went to the freezer and handed the watchers some ice cream.

"Good God, Carlos," Roma groaned. "So many missed in this game. Maybe the event is getting too big for these players."

"On both teams," said the Admiral. "Nice save right there from Gianluigi." 64th minute. "Good shot from Paul. Too easy for ter Stegen."

"Evra!" exclaimed Italia. "Good cross attempt there, huh, Admiral?"

"The Juventus fans are hoping for a go-ahead," said the Admiral. "Paul, settle. He wants this, doesn't he?"

"It's a cup finel, who doesn't?" asked Kongou. "Ohhhhh there we go! Suarez scores and it's on a poor save attempt!" 69th minutes. "Take a bite out of that!"

"Good goal on the counter. And this is off a poor save attempt, yeah, you're right. Goalkeepers in this day and age need help from their backline or they are useless."

"How do you know so much, Admiral?"

"As Suarez gets cautioned after that goal, I know because I've watched local games all my life."

"But I thought you also were a musical satirist?"

"Multitasker."

"Speaks for itself then."

"And I think they're on it again...oh boy," Roma groaned. Not so fast, Neymar.

"No, it's a handball," Italia replied. "No goal."

"Whew...I was going to flip over a table or something."

"If you do that, you will be scrapped and you do have a nice redemption value," said the Admiral, his face shaded on 73 minutes.

"..."

"Alternatively you can allow me to rip you apart with my dick after I do the same to Kongou later tonight."

"Double ..."

"Let's see if we can get some more goals here," said Italia. "Now we have to chase the game again. Here's a corner."

"Just over the crossbar and anothr corner."

"Piling them up now."

"Counter time," Hiei said. "Oh, they are allowing some rough play here. Set piece!" She rubbed her hands in eager anticipation. "This, to ice the match."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Xavi!" said Kongou. "Pity he's going to Qatar for another lazy payday instead of playing in America or staying retired."

From 25 out... "Nice...gridiron field goal, Lio," snarked the Admiral, sipping some wine.

"So long Iniesta," Haruna said. "Enter the last call for Xavi."

"Corner now for Juve," said Roma at minute 79. "0/10 on that header, Paul." Roberto Pereyra came in for Vidal.

"This could be smooth sailing here," said the Admiral on the set piece in the 81st minute that was cleared. "Gerard Pique tries to ice it. Nope. They're queueing up, though. All work from this big-time sports club."

"Sports club?" asked Kongou, Italia and Roma.

"FC Barcelona also has a basketball team. And other teams."

"Ohhhh."

"All Pogba has been doing is running, running, running, and nothing else," Roma grunted. "What a pompous pretty boy. I'm ashamed to have him on my team."

"Xavi, you need to put that on goal and give the fans a reason to smile," Kirishima said. Fernando Llorente came into the match in the 85th minute for Morata.

"Oh my goodness, Luis pulled a muscle," Kongou said. "Shit. Come on, you need to finish the match! Get in there already you monster!"

"So close for Pereyra there," Italia said. "This might not be our night. This would be what you would call squeaky bum time, right, Kongou?"

Kingsley Coman came in for Evra in the 89th minute. "Good clearance there," said the Admiral.

"Yes, this is what we call squeaky bum time," said Kongou to Italia.

"Cool, I learned something." Rakitic came out in the first minute of stoppage time for Jeremy Mathieu.

"We're all lifelong learners," Admiral Tanaka said. "The Five Reflections required constant learning until you sink."

"Tevez's bad night in Berlin reaches a crescendo," said Roma.

"Good job Pique to deny Llorente," Kongou said. "The break, here it comes. Awww, good defending."

"Hiiieeeeeei! Come on Barca, ice the game already!" Hiei said, chewing at her garments.

"Daijobu, it will be all over soon," said Haruna as Suarez came out for Pedro Rodriguez. Neymar wrapped it up with a goal in the seventh minute of stoppage time. "There it is!"

"Look at all those cameras," Kongou said as the whistle blew. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!"

"Tapas for everybody!" Houshou exclaimed.

"YEEEEAAAAAAH!" roared the Barcelona supporters in the cafe.

"Well, Neymar should have earned a red card for that, but whatever," Roma said.

"Um, Roma, did you hear me regarding your conduct?" Admiral said.

"Awwwww, fuck my life!"

"It's all right, relax," Italia said.

"I have not heard from Bismarck-neesama in a while," Prinz Eugen said as some of the Juventus supporters returned to their dorms. "Sigh...that's football for you."

"So, Admiral," Kongou said, "Are you going to let me make you feel comfortable?" He swept her off her feet! "Oh Admiral, this truly is the time and place to do it!"

"You get the day off too. We're all tired," the Admiral said. Barcelona made history by winning the treble of the league, domestic cup and Champions League twice. "But when I give you my shot of love, I get fired up."

"Please be gentle with me, baby," Kongou said as Admiral Tanaka princess-carried her out of the building.

"You fleet girls aren't the only ones that know how to lift. I can lift you higher. In more ways than one." Indeed, Admiral Tanaka and Kongou were due for some more good loving and Italia would have to wear a Barca shirt and underwear for the next week. Even on missions. And of course, the Sendai sisters would be heading off to their usual night battles. In conclusion a Barcelona victory equated to just another normal week at the Etajima Naval District.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 15**


	16. Wherever You Go

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 16:**

**Wherever You Go**

* * *

Later in the month of June, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu went to Komazawa Olympic Park's archery range for another training exercise, with Fubuki accompanying them as well as their coaches, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, and their daughter Honoka, quietly doing some random scribblings on the bus. "Papa, papa!" said Honoka to Homura. "Look, a star!"

"Mmmmm, very nice, very nice," she said. "Madoka, what do you think?"

"The edges are a little crooked but nice improvement from last time," Madoka said. "You're starting to know how to draw shapes really well. Give me a kiss here. Chu!" That she did.

"Are you gonna leave one for me, honey?"

"Of course, Homura-chan."

"Mmmuuuuu-ah! Life is fantastic!" Honoka proceeded to play with the black plush salamander, making it do the Madness Strut. One. Step. Beyond.

"Hey, Akagi-sempai," said Fubuki to her, "you tired of beating each other up?"

"What do you mean?" Akagi asked, eating a bucket of KFC.

"Aren't you guys bored of training every single day? We take breaks, even when we are in duty, you know."

"You don't rest, knowing who we are and what our mission is, unless directed to," Kaga said. "Always train, always be prepared, always be hungry to strike when the time comes to see your preparations pay off."

"It is the strategy that the Admiral reminded his entire fleet then and now," added Souryuu.

"To keep a long story short, don't worry about it, we're good," replied Hiryuu.

"We're a~~~~~ll good. Yes." But Fubuki had her doubts that too much training would lead to burnout. Actually, the bus took a surprise detour.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Fubuki to the others.

"This is surprising," Akagi added.

Madoka smiled. "You all thought you were going to the range today, huh?" The five of them nodded. "Guess what? You guys get to go to the beach to cool off!"

"Whoa," they all said.

"So that's why we were asked to bring our swimwear," Hiryuu said. "I thought this was going to be for a gravure shoot for a magazine at the range!"

"Well, there won't be anyone taking unauthorized photos," Homura said. "I have a wife and a daughter. I'll let you five do what you want and enjoy a day out at the beach."

"Thanks, Miss Homura!" Fubuki said. "Akagi-sempai and the others need it!"

"It is nice to let off steam every now and then," Kaga said.

"But is there going to be a buffet near the shore?" Akagi replied.

"There will be, yes," Madoka said.

"At least I won't run out of energy today."

"Please don't," Kaga said. "I need you to get my motor running."

"Ehhh, Kaga, please stop stealing my lines," Fubuki protested.

"With all due respect to your kouhai," she added.

"Ever been to Shonan, ladies?" asked Homura. Heads shook from side to side. "We're heading there. Water's good round this time of year."

"It wasn't long since we headed out to the beach, but it was at Truk Island," Fubuki recalled to the Butterflies and Dragons.

"Good memory," Souryuu said. "I think you're see some condos lying about."

"I'd like to see some seagulls as well," Hiryuu added.

"What's with your affinity for seagulls all of a sudden?"

"The more seagulls you are near, the more popular you are. It's a twitter meme going around these parts."

"Isn't that chicks? Baby chickens?" asked Akagi.

"And speaking of chicken..." The bucket was empty...and Akagi's stomach growled. "I spoke too soon."

"Hey, guys, news flash!" Homura said with a whistle, Atlas Genius's 'Trojans' playing on the bus before seguing to "Wherever You Go" by Sublime With Rome. She held up her tablet. "They legalized gay marriage in America! 5-4!"

"YEAAAAAH!" roared the girls, hugging each other, Honoka giggling. She saw outside the bus a double rainbow over Mount Fuji, visible all over the Kanto.

"God bless America," Kaga said. "They are a very progressive place. Now, if only our country would do the same thing."

"So now, Madoka," Homura said to her, cuddling up close, "no one can discriminate us if we visit the States."

"Homura-chan, would they dare even try? We even have a daughter, too..."

"Ga-ga...ga-ga..." Honoka said, peering over at Kaga.

"Huh? Someone saying my name?" she asked.

"Heheheh! Gaga! Gaga!"

"It's not Gaga, it's Kaga," she said, walking over to Honoka and carying her for a bit. "Or rather, Kagami."

"Aunt Kagami?"

"I'm not your aunt either..."

"You can be her godparent," Homura said. "Look, she's playing with your hair."

"No, no, no, my hair shouldn't be pulled," Kaga said to her. But as Honoka was about to cry, Kaga relented and allowed Honoka to play with her ponytail.

"Ooooooh, heheheh, Gaga, Gaga..." Honoka cooed. "Chuuuuu."

"..." A kiss.

Telekinesis. "Thank you, Aunt Kagami, I appreciate it," she said.

"Huh? You can actually talk normally?"

"You seem surprised. Look behind you."

Kaga looked and saw Homura waving, laying a naughty smile. She turned to stone for a few seconds before Honoka kissed the spell off.

"Papa is your coach. Don't make Papa angry, please, Auntie." Homura tossed Honoka the salamander plush, which she showed to Kaga. "Look, it's Mr. Salamander. Say hi, Auntie."

"Good morning, sir," Kaga said. The plush glowed. "!"

"An honor to meet a future mother to be in you, Miss Kagami," it said through telekinesis. "I have heard wonderful things about you and your team and the practices you have gone through. I wish you all the best in your quest to take part in Brazil next year. Mistress Honoka?"

"Thanks, Mr. Salamander!" Honoka said through telekinesis as Mr. Salamander snuggled Kaga, triggering a blush. A giggle. "He likes you."

"Can I eat it?" Akagi asked, her eyes creeping out into a midday breakdown. On cue, the salamander plushie jumped out of Kaga's arms and slipped up Homura's shirt and cleavage, fearful of its safety.

Kaga gave Akagi a massive headbump. "No."

"Aw, damn...that hurt by the way."

Fubuki soaked in the news that America, a country that she always wanted to visit, finally grew up and welcomed pairings of every persuasion. Now she could profess her love to any shipgirl she wanted in the States without retribution. In the end, the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, was her partner and he was starting to miss being with her. She looked to the sky and whispered, "Ken-kun, I'll be okay, I'll be all right...and I miss you too." The bus continued to make its way down to Inamuragasaki Reef.

* * *

Fubuki liked to keep things simple, and her swimsuit was a white side-tie microbikini with a blue scarf and white trim. As for Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, their bikinis were essentially adapted versions of their uniforms at Etajima, stylized to show off their physique.

"Have you guys tried surfing?" asked Fubuki to the four carrier girls while Madoka, Homura and Honoka relaxed in the shade. Next to the three of them were a pile of surfboards, one for the five girls walking over to the pile.

"When we have our machinery, surfing the waves is easy enough that a board is not needed," Akagi said.

"But we are not in action, are we?"

"Fubuki's right," Hiryuu said. "However..." She took her board. "The idea, form, technique should be translated well into surfing with a longboard."

"Shall we give it a try?" Souryuu said.

"Let's do it," Kaga added.

"Where's Fubuki?" Akagi asked.

"Over here, Akagi-sempai! Come on, there are some big waves over here!" The Butterflies and Dragons with their boards chased Fubuki's with hers and they all rode on their boards, paddling through the water. "Hey, you guys caught up!"

"I think we need to find the right wave; at this time of the season, the swells get really tall," Kaga said. "Water's not that bad, either."

After a few minutes, the first big wave arrived. "Here it comes, get ready!" Fubuki said. The five girls stood on the boards as the first big wave arrived.

"Let's gooooooo!" Souryuu squealed as they began to shred in sync,

Homura lowered her shades, pulled out her binoculars and took a look. "There they go," she said. "Picked the biggest one, too."

"Let me see, Homura-chan, let me see," Madoka said, taking a look herself. "Are they all surfing in sync?"

"I can conclude that the countless days of physical and mental training are resulting in a focused performance on the beach. Professional performance, too."

Honoka looked on. "Gaga...Gaga..." In reality, she was saying, "Auntie is making professionals look like amateurs."

* * *

Exhausted from an hour of riding well-made pipelines, the five girls surfed back to short and put away the surfboards to relax on the sand. "Do you want me to bring you guys some lunch?" asked Madoka, putting on a sundress for modesty.

"Sure," Fubuki said.

"I'll go help," Kaga asked. "I'll be right back." She joined Madoka to walk over to the local Lawson to buy a storm of food because she knew Akagi needed a hefty share.

"I guess Kaga didn't want you to go over with her to the store, Akagi sempai," Fubuki said.

Akagi turned over. "Fubuki, do you mind oiling my back?"

Fubuki untied Akagi's top with her mouth before licking her lips suggestively. "I'm a few steps ahead of you," she whispered as she took some sunscreen and oiled Akagi's back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Akagi orgasmed. Then she realized Fubuki was on top of her, oiling her body some more. "I've never felt this...stimulated! Fubuki, are you...?"

"I'm not going to waste this moment to lay my love on you, Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said as she turned over Akagi so that her breasts were shining. She proceeded to fondle them, her hands laced with sunscreen, and immediately, their lips locked.

Akagi felt a flavor, like pure sweet milk chocolate, dance in her mouth as the two of them kissed. She still couldn't believe that Kaga was clever enough to leave her with Fubuki so that she could give her...her just desserts. Akagi wrapped her arms and legs around Fubuki as the two of them began to pleasure each other, their kiss triggering a saliva trail as they unfolded the petals of each other's flowers and stimulate them.

"Hyaaaaah!" Fubuki cried as she arched her back and allowed Akagi to go deeper into her womanhood, transforming her into a real lady. Her love juices began to flow out as she returned the favor and allowed Akagi to reach her peak.

"Do you really love me that much, Fubuki?" Akagi asked, the tears of pleasure and joy falling down her face.

"I was there to save you and now I want to really show you that I will be one with you like I am with the Admiral," Fubuki said through her gasps, heaves and sighs. "I don't want to lose you, Akagi-sempai! I love you so much!"

"Fubuki! Don't hold anything back! I love you too! I want you! I need you! I can't go on...without...without...ahhhhh!"

"I'm gonna come as well!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the two of them cried as their flowers tapped out, causing Fubuki's face to settle between her breasts, falling into a deep sleep. Akagi wrapped her arms and legs around Fubuki's sweating, purring, orgasming body, stimulating Fubuki's dimples of Venus to cause her to climax some more. A few light slaps of her ass there, a nipple tweak or two here, and Akagi's nose began to bleed a little. Was Akagi turning into...Akamon!?

A flash of light caused Akagi to close her eyes for a bit, then she opened them. "Huh? What happened to Fubuki, where did she go?" Akagi asked.

A voice inside her head. "We are finally one, Akagi-sempai."

"Fubuki!?" Akagi pinched her face to confirm that she wasn't dreaming. "Did you just...!?"

"Heheh, Akagi-sempai, you have acquired my stats and have been modernized," Fubuki said in her head.

"So you got scrapped after we made love and you ended up in my body?"

"Yep!"

"Oh dear. Well..." Akagi blushed as she fumbled to put her top back on. "How do you like it?"

"Just leave everything to me, because I am now you."

"Please be gentle..."

At this point, Fubuki was in complete control as Akagi relinquished everything to her. Before she was about to put on her top, she fell back and proceeded to masturbate.

"Ahhhh, haaaah, hyaaaaaaaah!" Akagi cried as she arched her legs and proceeded to stimulate her flower petals and her nipples, Fubuki's spirit guiding her as she savored her new body, all drenched in sweat, her hair slightly messy.

"Hmmm, Souryuu, where are you going?" asked Hiryuu as she put on her hachimaki.

"I needed to check on Akagi, she is missing Fubuki," Souryuu said, skipping over to Akagi, who finished touching herself through her hitched breathing. And her top was still off. "Akagi, are you all right? Where's Fubuki?"

Akagi's eyes sparkled. "Eheh?"

"!? Huh!?" Akagi pulled Souryuu down and she was on top of her. "Akagi, what happened to Fubuki?"

A voice. "Souryuu, I have done it..."

"Who is that?"

Fubuki's ghost appeared, all nude, threatening...and horny. "I have fused with Akagi. Now we are one." A slightly evil grin caused Souryuu to tremble with fear.

"Somebody...save me...Hiryuu, help!" Souryuu turned over and saw that Hiryuu had fainted, her nose bleeding at the sight of Akagi on all fours over her. "Oh no!"

"Souryuu...I want to taste your power too...I want you!"

Immediately, Akagi took off Souryuu's top and sucked on her breasts. "Hyaaaaaaaah!" she cried as the two of them made love, the green dragon relenting as the red castle housed her affections immensely in a blizzard of lust, the flavor of fluid love quenching her thirst rendering the dragon a cow in need of satisfying nourishment for a hungry heart. "Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhh! Akagi, this is amazing! I feel, like I want to...ahhhhh!"

Soon after, Souryuu fainted and Akagi rested her head between her still voluptuous cleavage like a pillow, the green dragon's arms and legs wrapping the red castle as she lazily traced circles on her stomach. "Souryuu's body is so soft," Akagi sighed with a lusty hiss.

"Akagi," Souryuu whispered, stroking Akagi as Kaga, the spirit of increased joy, returned with Homura with bags of snacks and drinks. "Oh, Kaga, you're back."

"Akagi, where is Fubuki?" Kaga asked. "Did she go out swimming or surfing again."

A voice. "No, Fubuki is here."

"Fubuki, where are you?" Kaga looked around.

"Over here," Akagi said, a finger to her lips. A specter of Fubuki also had a finger to her lips. Kaga's eyes began to spiral out.

"Akagi, you acquired Fubuki's resources?" Kaga whispered.

"Oh my," Homura said. "I didn't think this was possible..."

"We did," Akagi said. "Fubuki...is me. And I am Fubuki. We are one. My body...has been modernized."

"And she was just remodeled weeks ago..." said Kaga.

"Let's not waste any time celebrating the time we are now together," Akagi said, now sounding like Fubuki as she slowly pulled down her bikini bottom just to have it peek out. "Come. My flower wants you to taste it."

Kaga sweated for a bit, but she didn't need any time to think it over, "Sorry, but I need to hand this to you," Kaga said, handing the bags over to Homura, who fell over into Madoka's arms, Honoka giggling as she continued to work on her sand castle. Then Kaga pulled down Akagi's bikini as she began to pleasure her petals, the two butterflies engaging in lovemaking along with the green dragon.

"Jeez, I'm not going to let you all take all the fun!" cried Hiryuu as she recovered to run to Akagi and the two other girls and suck on Akagi's breasts, unloading her love on her in the process. "And Akagi even got modernized too! You lucky bastard!"

"You girls, everyone...I want you all!" Akagi cried as Souryuu, Kaga and Hiryuu made love to her, all four of them consummating in the shade.

"This is amazing, I think...oh no, I'm gonna blow!" Souryuu cried.

A pile of her all was on Kaga's face. "I think I'm about to do it," she deadpanned.

"Akagi, you and Fubuki have really done it now," Hiryuu cried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the four carried girls, their flowers all tapping out as they ended up sticky and sweaty from all their consummation.

A stomach growl came from Akagi. "I think I need to resupply." That caused the other three girls to faint.

-OOO-

"Mmmmm...mmmmmmm...mmmmmmm!" Akagi said as she ate her share of the food from Lawson. By then, all four girls showered themselves of all the love they splashed on eached other. "This fried chicken is so delicious!"

"I would imagine so," Kaga said, quietly consuming a bento box.

"So, now that we got some surfing out of the way," Homura said as Madoka, Souryuu and Hiryuu played with a beach ball with Honoka watching in awe at their bouncing cleavage of voluptuous note, "I think you guys are ready for the trip next month."

"There's just one problem," Akagi said as she finished her share of the food.

"What is it, Akagi?" asked Kaga.

"I...don't know how to..." Fubuki's fusing into Akagi meant that Akagi lost her ability to shoot arrows with precision and accuracy.

"That...isn't a good sign."

"What happened?" Souryuu asked Kaga as she, Hiryuu and Madoka returned to the others.

"Akagi lost her appetite again?" Hiryuu asked.

"No, it's not that," Kaga said, the tone of her voice serious.

Akagi was in tears as she embraced Kaga, snuggling into her breasts before turning to the others dramatically, the tears falling out of her eyes, the sobbing more genuine than Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"I...I…I don't know how to shoot arrows anymore!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 16**


	17. No Limits

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 17:**

**No Limits**

* * *

Akagi was shivering as the bus made its way back to the dorms. Dressed in her regular clothes, she went to her dorm room with Kaga and as she sat on the bed, she had her hands to her face, crying profusely. Many of her countrymen on Admiral Norio Sasaki's fleet, also known as the Nadeshiko Japan fleet, would have a similar emotion days later in their personal Midway in Vancouver, an ocean away.

"Akagi," Kaga said sternly. "Lie down."

Akagi did so, her body still trembling, her state of mind a total wreck now that she had absorbed Fubuki into her body. "Haaaa, haaaa, haaaa..." Her breathing was hitched as the tears continued to fall down.

"Stop crying, Akagi, please, you're home now," Kaga said, caressing her tear-stained face and her pursed lips, kissing her as she shared her half-lidded eyes in an act of devout compassion. "You're home. It will be fine."

"Kaga...I don't know...if I will be able to keep my dream alive," Akagi whisped as Kaga knelt by her bedside, wiping her tears away as she draped an arm over her head, the fingers working at her messy stress-filled locks. "I wanted her to be with me, I didn't need her to be inside me literally."

Kaga slowly opened Akagi's buttoned shirt and shorts, revealing her bikini as she began to delicately tough her lover's physique. "I think there will be a way that will allow Fubuki to come back but it will take time."

"I don't want a new Fubuki from scratch, though! Kaga! It's just not the same! It's just not the same at all! I loved her! I LOVED HER! I loved her just as much as I loved you!"

"I understand. But a new Fubuki laid down is not what will happen. There is another way."

"How?"

Another kiss as Kaga removed Akagi's shirt and shorts, her legs and arms raised as she wrapped herself around Kaga, who also had just her bikini top and bottom on. "The admiral...has to sow the seed inside you."

"Oh, Kaga...I want you to ram into me now! I don't care about anything anymore, I mean, I...I...!"

"Shhhhh..." Akagi and Kaga held hands and Akagi closed her teary eyes as the two of them kissed, Fubuki's spirit imploring Akagi to let Kaga ravage her willingly as their bare legs became tangled. A trail of saliva separated their hungry lips as Kaga lifted one of Akagi's legs and pleasured it with the tip of her tongue. One kiss. Two kisses. Three, and her hands moved up and down her thighs to trigger moans of pleasure from Akagi, who was now even more stimulated now that Fubuki's youthful exuberance was now in her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Akagi cried as she saw her bikini bottom pulled down, allowing Kaga to caress the petals of her flower and make them sing her praises, the cries for joy increasing with every flight of her tongue, every kiss, every touch so that Akagi's love was splashed on her face. Soon enough, it was, and Kaga wiped herself with the bedsheet that they shared. "Kaga, give me more of you! I want it! I don't want to lose it! Hyaaaaaah!"

"Akagi, have you calmed down yet?" Kaga whispered, nibbling at her ear while fondling her breasts.

Akagi was too busy floating in her own personal heaven that was her dorm room as Kaga sucked her mounds that increased in volume, her motorboating expertly done to allow Akagi to release even more of her love. "Ahhhhhhhh, hyaaaaaah, haaaaahhhh, ohhhhhh!" As their cores began to grind and grind and grind, Akagi thrashed her head back and blacked out, now nude and smiling through her closed eyes as she began to sleep.

After a few more squeezes of her twin peaks on a whim, Kaga decided to pull out her issued iPhone and take a selfie with Akagi and email it to the Admiral with the message, "Admiral, bad news! Fubuki has been absorbed into Akagi and has lost her ability to fire arrows with precision and accuracy."

However, it wasn't the message that Admiral Kensuke Tanaka would be interested in...

* * *

Back at Etajima Naval District, Katsuragi opened the door. "Admiral?"

"Uwwwwoooooaaaaah!" Admiral Tanaka was sent flying into the wall, a trail of blood rushing out, causing some fairies to dump a repair bucket on him. "Oh, it's you, Katsuragi."

"Admiral, you're going to get yourself hurt? What in the blazes are you doing and what is with the trail of blood? Jeez!"

"Bad news. You have to relay this to Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Nagato and Mutsu right now."

"What does it say?" Katsuragi took a look. "Oh my! Akagi-sempai and Kaga-sempai are naked having sex!" She was about to have a nosebleed herself.

"No, not that, look at the text!"

"Huh?" She looked. "What!? Fubuki got absorbed into Akagi-sempai and has acquired her stats?"

"My woman...is now absorbed...but I know how to get her back. Trust me."

"What is going on, Admiral?" Nagato asked with Mutsu as they walked inside the room.

"Big problem in Tokyo, Nagamon-er, Nagato!" Katsuragi exclaimed, saluting. "Fubuki is absorbed into Akagi after they both made love!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh my, that's...that is not good," Mutsu said.

"The issue here is that her archery skills may be compromised," the Admiral said as the fairy cleaned up his blood stains. "I need to...do this to her to get my woman back."

He did a penetrating gesture. Katsuragi fainted, forcing Mutsu to drag her out of the room so that fairies could dump another repair bucket on her.

"So you need to impregnate her and give birth to Fubuki so that she returns?" Nagato said. "I guess...it could be done. News to me, Admiral."

"Keep this a secret from the rest of the fleet, all right?" asked the Admiral.

"Understood." They didn't realize that Aoba was eavesdropping through a hidden selfie stick and it would be a matter of time before the news broke out that the Admiral would have to empty his balls out on Akagi later in the summer to get his designated shipfu back.

* * *

"What? Fubuki-chan got absorbed into Akagi-sempai?" Mutsuki asked at Mamiya's Bar, shocked. "Why do I lose my baes like this? First it's Kisaragi-chan, now it's Fubuki-chan! Can I ever win at love? At all! Help me, Yuudachi-chan!" The tears of heartbreak were evident as she cried into the arms of a sympathetic Yuudachi and Shigure was also comforting her.

"Well, it's not like she will be gone forever poi, it's not like Fubuki-chan sunk poi," Yuudachi explained.

"Exactly, I have full faith that the Admiral will bring her back," Shigure said.

"That is unfortunate but I would love to experience being in an aircraft carrier's body," Sendai said.

"You would be sacrificing your night battles, though," said Yuubari from behind.

"No! No! No! Anything but losing my yasen! I was only kidding, seriously!" flailed Sendai before tripping and falling, causing her to be on all fours. Naka then sat on her back in thought as if Sendai was a bench. "Naka, cut it out!"

"With the World Archery Championships starting on the 26th of July and the girls heading to Denmark by the 14th," Naka said, "there may not be enough time for Akagi-sempai to return to her form." She got off the improvised seat, causing Sendai to crash to the floor in comedic fashion. "So Akagi will have to fend for herself for the time being."

"Too bad for Akagi-sempai, but that's what happens when you are a gluttonous fiend," said Ooi, munching on a Korean-inspired burrito. "You absorb everyone by all means necessary."

"Ooichi, you shouldn't say stuff like that," Kitakami said. "How would you feel if I absorbed you?"

"Oh please let it happen!"

"Never."

"Ugh..." Everyone was concerned as to whether or not Fubuki was going to be able to come back at all.

"So that's what happened," Zuikaku said to Katsuragi and Shoukaku as she ate another pile of roast turkey. "Thanks for letting me know." A grin. "I knew that those scoundrels from Carrier Division One were getting out of hand. This takes the cake."

"Zuikaku, bigger ships absorb smaller ones all the time," said Shoukaku. "You shouldn't be gloating like this, it's unbecoming. Because of what has happened, Akagi now has better stats...and is even hungrier."

A shock. "!? Are you serious!? Is Akagi-sempai really...that? Oh dear..."

"Well, tough luck for Fubuki for now," Zuikaku said, "but since she didn't sink, maybe there is a chance she will come back."

"Actually, there is a way." Katsuragi whisprered some words.

"Unfair!" Zuikaku flailed. "Goddamnit Admiral! I wish I had absorbed a destroyer myself! That's it! I'm going to, hey, let me go!"

"We won't let you pull off something like that," Shoukaku said, as she and Katsuragi dragged her back to their dorm room.

"Zuikaku-sempai is too important to do such rash things!" Katsuragi added, an anger vein on her head.

Zuikaku wailed at the heavens as her dream of acquiring Naka's resources crumbled in ignominous fashion. "Kaga-sempai...save meeeeeee!"

* * *

"Ugh, god..." Akagi had a hot towel to her head as the night fell and the desire to fall into a deep sleep was strong. Stressing out over absorbing Fubuki gave her a massive headache. She took out the towel and looked at the stars through her window. Kaga was next to her, embracing her like a pillow, her divine sighing eminent. "I want to sleep, but I just can't, Kaga..."

She wasn't listening. Another groan, and all Akagi couid do was black out.

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

A sound of a drop of water falling onto a pool caused Akagi's eyes to open with a gasp. "Where...am I...what is..." She looked at herself. "Oh my God, where are my clothes? Achoo!" A sneeze. "Honestly, it seems that I am alive but...I don't have any clothes on..."

An old man's voice rose up. "Ah, it seems you have awakened."

She turned around. "KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akagi was forced to cover her breasts and her crotch, steam coming out of her angry nostrils and a big, bad vein on her head. "You perverted old geezer, who the hell are you and why are you here!?"

"Now, now, calm yourself down," he said. A snap of his fingers, and a familiar person walked into the room with Akagi's signature outfit, folded up, minus the bows and arrows, which were housed in storage.

"F...FUBUKI!?"

"Akagi-sempai, I'm back!"

"Fubuki!" Akagi rushed over and embraced Fubuki, causing her to fall over. And a kiss. "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so glad. I'm so glad..."

"Akagi-sempai, I can't breathe...please put on your clothes."

"Oh, yes. And please tell that old man not to stare or I will kill him!"

"I would suggest you not to use violence against Admiral Nagumo, Akagi-sempai."

"Admiral...Nagumo?"

"I'll explain later," he said in a corner. "Put on your clothes first and we'll talk over breakfast. There is a McDonald's nearby from here."

"Uh, okay Admiral, if that's really who you are..." Akagi quickly put on her outfit and the three of them left the room to walk into the city, where no one saw them as they sat down to eat.

"So, Fubuki brought you here after she fused with you so that you can come to terms with your past, come full circle and realize your true potential as a woman in the present era," Admiral Chuuichi Nagumo, in his kimono, said. "I am Admiral Chuuichi Nagumo, an Admiral of the Imperial Japanese Navy. I am currently deceased but my spirit lives on in you."

Akagi stood up and saluted him. In front of her was a pile of every item on the McDonald's morning menu. "Standard Carrier Akagi, under the civilian name of Akagi Nagumo! It is an honor to meet an important part of my past, as it was you that gave the orders to scuttle me on that fateful day near Midway Island."

Admiral Nagumo smiled. "Good. Let's eat." He sank his teeth into an Egg McMuffin. "I have to say, the food in this era is quite different that what I was used to when I was alive."

"Isn't it wonderful, Admiral?" Akagi said, stuffing her face enthusiastically.

"Don't talk with your mouth full; I mean I understand your tendencies but show some dignity."

"Akagi-sempai, the reason you're here is because Admiral Nagumo wants to talk to you about your loss of hope because I am in you and it appears your skills have been compromised," Fubuki said.

"That's right...is this a dream?"

"It's the world that you tune in to when you are sleeping," Admiral Nagumo said. "I will always chat with you every now and then, since I have learned to adopt an Open Door policy, now that Japan in the current era is in an era of peace. You and your revamped Kantai Collection task force have succeeded in preventing a repeat of history and for this, I am in your debt."

"I am very moved, Admiral," Akagi said. "Thank you." A giggle.

"So let's cut to the chase. Do you doubt that you can shoot arrows just because you acquired Fubuki's skills and carnal instincts and desires?"

"I...I don't know if I can be who I am because I fused with someone."

"But is it just your mind trying to challenge you ahead of an important time in your life so that you have fresh wind in your sails, winds that are the epitome of momentum and optimism?"

"Admiral...I never thought of that."

"Doubting yourself is losing half the battle and will set you up for failure in more ways that one. Fubuki wants to know how to shoot arrows too. All she knows how to do is fire torpedoes and use turrets. And be treated like Akagi's little sister."

"Oh Commander, stop it," Fubuki giggled.

Akagi smiled. "Well, Fubuki is like a little sister to me. I do learn a lot from her and vice versa. It's been that way for the past several months, so much that I have an affection for her. I don't feel...an obligation to reciprocate her feelings because for me, it's natural. I like Fubuki. I thank the day she finally came into my life in the same way I thank God that Kaga also came into my life."

"Akagi-sempai! Chu..."

"Mmm-hmmmm." A kiss. Fubuki snuggled, rubbing on Akagi like a dog as she giggled some more.

"So, I think if Fubuki knows how to shoot arrows," Admiral Nagumo said, "don't you think it will work to your advantage? Fubuki is a good analyzer and brings a unique look to the sport of archery if you teach her the form and technique." He looked at Fubuki, who gave a double thumbs-up. "Simple enough?"

"But we're not at Komazawa, we're...where are we?"

"Well, according to my GPS-first off, I just wanted to note that it's not often I use these types of technological artifacts and expose myself to this phenomenon you youngsters call social media, but I've come to like it and will use it to my advantage in the skies. So, according to my GPS we actually left the Hotel Pulitzer and the Park is just around the corner. Shall we go?"

"Wait till Akagi-sempai finishes her meal in 3...2...1..." said Fubuki. "And done."

"Very fast. Very fast eater isn't she, Fubuki?"

"She loves to eat good food. That's why I love her, Commander!"

"Follow me, both of you." Akagi and Fubuki followed Admiral Nagumo to the range after a runner retrieved Akagi's bow and arrows.

* * *

"So, let's evaluate your current skills, Lady Akagi," Admiral Nagumo said as Akagi prepared to shoot an arrow. "Show us your form."

"Fubuki, are you studying the form, positioning, and so on.?" Akagi asked.

"Taking notes," she replied.

"Okay, position yourself like this, breathe in and out. Relax"

"Breathe in, ahhhhh, and out, haaaaah."

"Exactly. Now, place the arrow here, and pull on the string very tightly while aiming for the bulls-eye. Remember, at the end of the day, it's just you, the bow, the arrows and the target. Everyone needs to do their part to make a good shot possible."

"Right!"

"Now watch." Akagi fired an arrow. When she looked, she let out a groan. "Ugh, a 9. See what I mean, Admiral? Normally, a 10 is routine, but I can't hit those anymore."

"Hmmmm," said Admiral Nagumo.

A pause. "Akagi-sempai. Let me try," Fubuki said, getting up from her seat.

"Y...you?" Akagi asked.

"Right!" So Fubuki put on the quiver and the bow and pulled out an arrow. "If I am not mistaken, your coaches are experts at this. I never shot an arrow in my life. This is my first time, Akagi-sempai, please be easy on me, okay?" Akagi nodded. "Okay, here I go..."

Fubuki pulled on the string after loading the arrow, the positioning locked on the center. "Now!" she said in her head. The arrow flew dead-on center.

Akagi gasped. "Fubuki...you just hit a bulls-eye! You. Just. Hit. A. Bulls-Eye! On your first shot!"

"Do you know understand what can happen when you teach confidence and form to your junior?" Admiral Nagumo said. "It works to your advantage and to hers." He beamed, a wide smile on his face.

"Amazing..."

"Akagi-sempai! One more time!"

"Uh, okay..."

"Here I go..." Fubuki's next arrow split the previous one in half, hitting the exact same spot.

At that point, Akagi went to Fubuki and embraced her, the tears of relief coming down her eyes. "Fubuki. How could I have doubted you? How could I have doubted myself? How could I have doubted at all? You truly are a miracle worker!" A kiss. "I love you for it!"

"Feel better, Akagi-sempai?" Fubuki said. "You're not mad at me anymore for fusing with you, right?"

"All is forgiven. Thanks to you, Akagi of Carrier Division One is back!"

"And Special Destroyer Fubuki of Torpedo Squadron Three, a.k.a. Akagi-sempai's kouhai, helped!" They both shared a giggle.

"You two seem satisfied," said Admiral Nagumo as the three of them left the range and headed into an open spot of the park. "Well, this is where I will have to leave you two for now. The lesson to be learned is to never doubt yourself when your situation changes, ever. I learned to always find a way to succeed when I was alive making decisions in the name of His Majesty the Emperor and in the name of the navy. If you need any suggestions on how you need to improve things and what have you, my door is open. Just ask."

"Admiral Nagumo," Akagi said.

"Yes?"

She and Fubuki saluted the Admiral, who returned the salute. "Thank you for helping build my confidence back. I swear to God I won't let you down like I did back then."

"You are a lady of your word and I trust you. Good luck to you and Fubuki in Europe later this summer. Our country will be watching."

"Commander! We'll do our best!" Fubuki said. "Yes!"

"Keep up the good work yourself, Fubuki Tanaka," Admiral Nagumo said. "You have a husband and a good admiral that will always look out for you and put your interests first. But you should also do your part to look after the fleet when the fun and games are put aside. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good. With that, I shall take my leave. Until next time, banzai!" And so, Admiral Nagumo walked away and disappeared.

"Akagi-sempai, the rising sun in the real world will dawn soon so I must go as well," Fubuki said.

"No, you can't leave me!" Akagi said. "What am I going to do without you?"

"Don't worry about it!" she said, running off. "Now that I know how to shoot arrows like you, you don't have to worry about a thing! I got your back! I'll be all right, Akagi-sempai!"

"No, don't leave! Fubuki! FUBUKIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"Don't leave, Fubuki, Fubuki..." Akagi groaned, shaking Kaga as she was still asleep.

"Ugh, stop shaking me Akagi," Kaga said.

Akagi gasped as she opened her eyes, the glint of the rising sun blinding her for a bit as one of her eyes closed in reactionary fashion. "It's morning...what a dream I had...what...a dream..."

"What happened in it?" asked Kaga as she tied her hair back in her trademark left side ponytail.

"I saw Fubuki and met Admiral Nagumo from my past life," Akagi said.

"Weird, I actually got some pep talk from Rear Admiral Katou in my dream," Kaga said. "He told me how badly he wants to see you fall, although he admits it may not happen."

"Such a silly man he was back in those days," Akagi said. "Kaga."

"Yes?"

"Can I touch you some more? It's the only way to get my point across."

"Well, I guess you..." Kaga let out an angelic sigh of increased joy as Akagi lazily fondled her fellow butterfly's cleavage.

After a while, Akagi laid the point across. "Kaga..."

"Akagi?"

A smile on her face, a determined look, said it all. A gust of wind blew through her long brown hair. "I am back." And Denmark awaited them soon after.

_"No no limits, we'll reach for the sky!_

_No valley too deep, no mountain too high!_

_No, no limits, won't give up the fight!_

_We do what we want_

_And we do it with pride..."_

* * *

**END CHAPTER 17**


	18. I'll Remember You

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 18:**

**I'll Remember You**

* * *

"I have never been on a plane in my life," said Souryuu, a.k.a. Shizuno Yanagimoto as she, Hiryuu (a.k.a. Himeko Yamaguchi), Akagi (a.k.a. Akagi Nagumo), Kaga (a.k.a. Kagami Katou), Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname were on SAS flight SK984 leaving Narita Airport just before lunch, i.e. 11:35 a.m. JST. All of the luggage was loaded up and the team was given first-class seats separated from the other passengers. "Normally I'm on the ocean and in some instances I'm freediving at my own leisure."

"Isn't the sky beautiful, though?" asked Akagi, wolfing down every entree except the alcoholic beverages from the menu. Apparently the flight staff knew that Akagi was coming and so the entire menu minus the alcohol was given to her.

"Well it is because you're wolfing down all that food," Kaga said. All of the girls were in their JOC-issued tracksuits with matching hats.

"Kaga, darling, how long have you known me?" she asked, now sounding like Fubuki again.

"Mmm, not here, Akagi," Kaga said, putting a finger to her lips, some morsels of food, some crumbs stuck to her face. Eventually, she relented and licked her face clean.

"Dear, if you're that hungry, I'll satisfy your appetite some more when we get to the hotel," Akagi whispered in a schoolgirl-like voice with a chuckle as she lifted Kaga's chin knowingly. As for Kaga, she tried to suppress her urge to lift Akagi's top but she had lewd visions of Akagi smothered in chocolate sauce with different desserts on her body like a well-made nyotaimori. In other words, Kaga was getting impatient and was sweating like a Marconi stallion as the plane raced across the Asian skies towards Europe.

"They at it again?" HIryuu asked, about to peek out before Souryuu covered her eyes. "Ahhh, what are you doing, Souryuu you dummy!"

"Leave them alone, Hiryuu, let's just watch this National Lampoon movie," Souryuu said, offering headphones.

"Actually," she replied, "I have something better." She flipped some channels and on cue, the strains of "Te Deum" were playing?"

Souryuu blinked, a raised eyebrow and a wavy mouth added for emphasis. "Eurovision?"

"Allegedly, this is Europe's most watched TV show, although it's dependent on who you talk to because I bet more people care about the UEFA Champions League Final."

"Let's just watch this, should be good entertainment." As for Madoka and Homura, they were studying footage of some of their opponents and working up a game plan to neutralize their skill sets.

* * *

"Poi...poi..."

A bored, murmuring Yuudachi watched some skywriters advertise for escort services on the cliff overlooking the Naval District of Etajime as Shigure and Mutsuki snacked on bento. They were given the day off after another successful night battle with Sazanami in their swimsuits.

"You seem bored, Yuudachi-chan," Mutsuki said. "Hungry?"

"No, it's not that poi. I bet they've all left Japan poi."

"I did see some contrails minutes ago, it might be them taking off," Shigure said.

Shiratsuyu, Harusame and Murasame joined the three of them, bringing their lunch. "So there they go, huh?" said Shiratsuyu, hearing the motion of the ocean as she contemplated the midday sun.

"It's already after the fact but I am so jealous of them," Murasame said, pouting before taking a bit of a makizushi. "They get to see Europe and we don't get to see them because we have to look over this place."

"Abandoning our work isn't in the best interests of the fleet unless we're authorized," Yayoi said, walking over to them.

"Yayoi, good afternoon!" Mutsuki said.

"I'm starved as well. Sandwiches from Mamiya and Yamato. Grinders." Yayoi held up a basket and the others grabbed a grinder.

"You know something poi?" asked Yuudachi to the others as they ate.

"What is it?" asked Shigure.

"This may just be me poi, but I bet Akagi is miraculously getting over her fear of losing her skill set poi."

"You mean her mind was just trolling her just to be cute?" Harusame suggested. "Coming of age can do that to you, it seems."

"Coming of age," Mutsuki recalled, the words soothing her soul as she sank her teeth into her grinder. "Ahhhhh, nyashi~~~~~...this is good!"

"According to what I was told," Yayoi explained, "a recipe from members of the American Navy based in the midwestern United States shared the recipe to Mamiya, who then relayed it to Yamato and they got it done. Added a little ponzu to localize it."

"This must be the greatest sandwich I've ever eaten," said Shiratsuyu. "It's so gourmet! Something Akagi-sempai would be proud of."

"I bet she's enjoying her flight eating some first-class meals of her own," Murasame snarked.

A voice. "Hey everybody!"

They all turned around. It was a girl with blonde hair partially tied back in a bun, a school uniform and a Union Flag jacket with purple eyes. "Hello, are you a visitor to the base?" asked Mutsuki. "I'm destroyer Mutsuki. Welcome to Etajima Naval District."

"Hi, my name's Karen Kujou, part British and part Japanese," the girl said. "A pleasure to meet you wonderful shipgirls."

As she and Mutsuki talked. Yayoi and the others mused. "Come to think of it, I did not Kongou this morning, she was missing from the morning meal and Haruna, Hiei and Kirishima were acting smug," Yayoi said.

Shigure was also suspicious. "Could it be that...?"

Yuudachi looked in the distance and saw Yuubari waving and giving a thumbs up. "Poi." Then she went over to the apparent new face. "Kongou, is that you trying to trick us poi?"

"Shit! I've been found out," Kongou said, before falling down on all fours and sobbing. "Yes, it's me."

"But why poi?"

She quickly got over it, spun around and posed in her classic cross with finger guns style. "This...is my designated alter ego."

"The girl from Kiniro Mosaic poi?"

"It's because she sounds exactly like her," Harusame said as Yayoi gave her the last remaining grinder.

Kongou sank her teeth into one. "This sandwich is very, very delicious!" she said in English before translating into Japanese.

"I've seen Karen Kujou in that show on television, but now that we know that this is your alter ego, Kongou," Mutsuki said, "we really have someone famous. I bet Shino, Alice, Youko, Aya and Honoka are having a field day just wondering where the hell Karen..." She turned around and saw Shinobu Oomiya, Alice Carteret, Youko Inokuma, Aya Komichi and Karen's civilian partner Honoka Matsubara appear next to Kongou surrounding her like a harem. They were also on holiday and touring Hiroshima. "...went?"

Kongou look around, holding a cup of tea and saw all these wonderful women surrounding her as well as the other jealous destroyers, Shigure and Yuudachi flapping their hair in anger. "So...um, how about those Butterflies and Dragons? Ne?" A sip.

And Yuudachi was beside herself. "Ahhhh jeez poi! This is all too much poi poi pooooooi!" Later on, she and Shigure would fall in with Akebono, Oboro, Sazanami and Ushio for a special expedition in their swimsuits with the Nightmare of Solomon making life hard for Hoppou once again. Winning the MVP award by a landslide was excellent therapy.

* * *

Speaking of the Butterflies and Dragons, the four girls were midway through their flight and were reading some magazines while having cups of tea. "I've never read Playboy Magazine myself," Kaga said, "but the proportions and anatomy on these models in very impressive."

"They would make nice shipgirls, yes," Akagi said as she discreetly inserted a small pill-shaped vibrator and turned it on. "The more battleships the better."

"I saw that." A flick of her forehead received. "Ouch."

"Such a spoilsport."

"You're going to soil your clothes that way, pull it out, disinfect it and put it away." It was too late. Akagi came again and had her panties wet from her love coming out. "Really." Akagi responded with a Fubuki-style giggle. "Never mind..."

"I'm sorry, Kaga, Yuubari developed and designed this vibrator and it works like a charm. She can do anything, that's why she is so important to our fleet: she can do it all."

"Sometimes I question what she does with all that bauxite we harvest but losing her to an expedition would be difficult."

"Hey, how far are we to Copenhagen?" asked Souryuu to Madoka as she asked over her shoulder.

"Halfway there, traversing across India right now and heading into the war zone that is the Middle East," she replied, looking at her airline-friendly GPS.

"They are such persistent people, the reenactors of the Islamic State," HIryuu suggested. "Refusing to cooperate with the ways of modernity and in need of a time machine. Poor youngsters. They would have made excellent up-and-coming admirals, I would imagine."

"They are such filthy lost souls," Souryuu said in a serious tone. "I don't want to work with such pigs. They are so oppresive to women in general. Filthy beasts! They are not welcome to visit us at our base, that's for sure."

A flight attendant was carrying a large tray of roast beef smørrebrød in the direction of the Butterflies and Dragons. Akagi noticed and whistled. The attendant saw Akagi waving a finger as if to say, "Over here!" She nodded and placed the huge tray of smørrebrød to Akagi, put a finger to her lips, and left to bring more sandwiches for the other passengers.

"You randy beast," Kaga snarked as Akagi sank her teeth into a smørrebrød. "Is it good?"

"The onions and horseradish are a nice touch. Try one."

"Can't talk, eating," Kaga said with her mouth full. She was already eating one and the two of them would share the hefty plate of smørrebrød. That would hold them over until the plane reached Copenhagen.

* * *

"Hey, Yuudachi-chan," asked Sazanami to Yuudachi as they returned from the mission with Oboro, Akebono and Ushio, "can you teach us how to surf?"

"Why do you ask poi?" asked Yuudachi as she took off her uniform, revealing an adapted costume combining her uniform with a two-piece.

"We know how to skate on the ocean but we want to surf like Shimakaze," Akebono said. "Or at least try it, but while using surfboards like civilians."

"Not a steep learning curve if I recall poi. Just like skating on water but you are riding through a wave with a piece of plastic or wood poi." She looked and saw Ryuujou milling about in her bikini. "Or...in my case...RJ."

"Eh? Why in tarnation are you using me to demonstrate gosh darnit?" Ryuujou asked as fairies turned her into a stylized surfboard. "I gin tell the Admiral yer up to yer ol' tricks again ya good-for-nothin' poi dog!"

"If you behave poi," Yuudachi said, carrying Ryuujou with a glow in her eyes, "I might make you feel comfortable later tonight in bed...poi."

"Aw shucks! All right I'll do whatever ya say, sugar cube!"

"Good RJ poi."

"But where's our boards?" Ushio asked.

"Hey, I see a pile here on the beach with a note," said Oboro.

"Hmmm? It says 'Teach them well, Yuudachi,' signed, Yuubari," said Akebono.

"What are you waiting for poi? Grab a board and let's hit some waves poi with Ryuujou poi poi poi!" Yuudachi squealed.

"Yaaaaay!" The five of them ran to the beach and rode on their boards.

"Lie on your bellies and paddle like poi dogs poi," Yuudachi said as the girls paddled. "Then, according to what Shimakaze-chan told me poi, look for a good wave that is at least 10 meters tall poi. and ride it poi!"

"Is that it?" Akebono asked.

"Just hang on tight and don't fall off your board poi. Balance poi!"

"You heard her girls," she said to the others. "Ready!"

"Right!" the other three said.

"Follow Yuudachi. You got this, right, Yuudachi?"

"Just watch how I, the Nightmare of Solomon, surfs the Pacific poi! You'll be pros in no time poi and maybe even impress the Admiral with your newly-acquired skills poi! Let's go, follow me! POIIIIII!"

"Ooou!" With that, the five girls formed a line and began riding a wave that was 20 meters tall. Ushio nearly fell off her board but recovered to follow the pack, that surved in a straight line.

In the distance, back on shore, Kongou, still looking like Karen, was wearing a red t-shirt over a white bikini with red frills along with some aviators. "Amazing," Kongou said as she stretched before sitting down and snacking on some sausage rolls.

"So the visitors that were with you earlier are friends of yours?" asked Kirishima with Haruna and Hiei, joining Kongou on the beach.

"Alice and I go way back. Childhood friends. So it was nice to reunite with them for a bit, even though I won't see them as much because I'm stationed here."

"Hieeeeei...it seems Yuudachi is teaching some fellow destroyers proper surfing mechanics with Ryuujou," Hiei said, peering for a better look.

"Ryuujou may go down as the greatest surfboard ever concocted accidentally," Kirishima said. "Not only is she a capable blue-collar carrier...she's flat enough to shred some 10-footers like a boss. Or 10-meters, something."

"You have to applaud her courage, she normally doesn't like to be used for demonstration," Haruna said.

"All right, so let's have some tea and work on our tans because we're not working today!" As they had their tea, scones and sandwiches, she noticed a person resting by the monument on the cliff. "Mutsuki seems to be thinking about her again."

Actually, it was that and then some. Dressed in an adapted version of her remodeled outfit, her belly had gotten swollen and she didn't know why. Also, she was throwing up from time to time and was unable to take part in a number of expeditions. Not even the drydock visits could get her ready for action and she started to feel desperate. All she could do was sing a song softly.

_"I'll remember you_

_Long after this endless summer is gone_

_I'll be lonely oh so lonely_

_Leaving only me to remember you_

_I'll remember you_

_Your voice as soft as the warm summer breeze_

_Your sweet laughter, mornings after_

_Ever after, Ooooh, I'll remember you_

_To your arms someday_

_I'll return to stay_

_Till then…_

_I will remember too_

_Every bright star we made wishes upon_

_Love me always, promise always_

_Ooooh, you'll remember too_

_To your arms someday_

_I'll return to stay_

_Till then…_

_I will remember too_

_Every bright star we made wishes upon_

_Love me always, promise always_

_Ooooh, you'll remember too_

_I'll remember you..."_

As Mutsuki finished the song, with her tears nearly run out and overcome with emotion, she let out a sigh, lifted her arms up, collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mutsuki-chan...Mutsuki-chan..."

Mutsuki opened her eyes, the voice sounding all too familiar, all too fresh as the trade winds blew. She found herself in a different place, in what looked to be a condominium bedroom overlooking a beach and hotels, essentially one of the most popular tourist destinations in the Pacific. But it was the voice that woke her up.

"Huh? Could it be...?" Mutsuki was on a bed and turned to her left. Long brown hair, deep purple eyes, an iconic hair ornament, a blue jacket with a crescent, a sailor uniform with a red kerchief, a green skirt and brown thighhigh stockings. "K...K..." The tears fell down again. "KISARAGI-CHAN!?" She went to her and embraced her. "I missed you so much, I thought the Abyssals took you away from me forever! My one and only, the one I always loved...I missed you so much!"

"It's okay, let it all out," she said as she comforted Mutsuki, who was crying tears of joy before the two of them kissed. "You never forgot about me, did you, love?"

"Why would I do that to you?" Mutsuki said, her breathing still hitched as she came to terms with who she was with. "I was made for loving you, baby, and you were made for loving me. Like that Kiss song. I should have been the one to go down into the ocean, not you. Or at least..." Another kiss as she stroked Kisaragi's chin, "we should have sunk together with our arms and legs entwined. You wouldn't have wanted any other way, now would you?"

"You are such a very good mind reader," Kisaragi said. "So that's what you wanted to tell me: that you loved me, not just as a big sister but as a partner. Thank you for being by my side, even though I thought I was gone for good. I knew you would never forget..." She moved her hands up and down Mutsuki's thighs. "This touch, these hands, this voice, and this smile."

Mutsuki giggled. "Jeez, Kisaragi-chan! Nyashiiiiii!"

"Oro?" Kisaragi noticed something.

"What is it?"

"Your belly, it's bulging. Let me try something here."

"What are you...planning to do to me?" Mutsuki whispered lustily as her heart skipped a beat at Kisaragi fondled her blue panties after she lowered her skirt.

"Oh, stop it, Mutsuki-chan, that's my line, you shouldn't be like that when I am with you...even if this is a..." She stopped short. "No, I won't be rash. That's not me at all."

"I knew it..."

"But it's all for a reason. But...this bulge...this is..."

"Eh, ehhhh, anyway, Kisaragi-chan, where are we?"

"Waikiki, Hawaii. Somehow I was miraculously found off W Island by the navy on a routine dive mission and revived but now...I am no longer a fleet girl. I'm just a regular civilian that is now applying for US citizenship. It's a miracle."

"I'm relieved. I like Hawaii. It's a good place to visit and is like Truk Island, but bigger."

"I'm really living in Paradise. You can say that this is in a way, the afterlife for me. So let me pleasure your belly just for a bit. It wants me to make love to it." Slowly, after licking her lips, she took off her clothes and stripped down to her pink underwear and pleasured Mutsuki's navel after removing her pantyhose and skirt, leaving her blue panties exposed.

"Ahhhh, haaaah, ahhhhaaahhh, Kisaragi-chan, touch me more! Touch me more! Ahhhhh, I've missed you touching like this so much, ahhhhh! Nyaaaashiiii!" Mutsuki cried as she clutched the sheets and spread her legs, allowing Kisaragi to make love to her navel, showering kisses and massaging it, causing her love to seep out in generous amounts. Mutsuki was in her own heaven, now that Kisaragi was making love to her like she always did when they were at the Naval District.

Kisaragi was letting her tongue moisten the skin of Mutsuki's navel that it was essentially glistening in the sunlight. It wouldn't be long before her flower tapped out. "Here it comes," she whispered. And she went it for the kill. Mutsuki was about to blow like Kilauea, Krakatoa and Vesuvius combined.

She was about to lose her mind.

She was about to lose her mind.

She was about to lose her mind.

And…she…did.

"NYAAAASHHHIIIIII!" cried Mutsuki as she let out a release, her navel now glowing white. "Haaaah, haaaaah, hyaaah...Kisaragi-chan is such a lady. Akatsuki-chan was right about you being a lady. I love the way you love me like this, it's like...haaah...I don't want it to end at all. Amazing! This was…so…unbelievably amazing!"

Kisaragi licked her lips. "The Admiral sowed the seed inside you, and now...I get a chance to be a KanMusu again."

Mutsuki blinked, a question mark next to her. "Eh?"

A giggle. "Mutsuki-chan, I made it so that when you give birth, you will be giving birth to me. The big sister and lover that you always loved...will also be your daughter."

"NYAAAAAASHHHIIIIII!? Are you serious, Kisaragi-chan!?"

Another giggle. "You make it sound like you aren't ready to be a mother."

"I know I am the flagship girl of the Mutsuki class, but...I don't know if I'm really ready to be a mom, even though, you will now be the one I'm raising...ah, nyashi, what should I do Kisaragi-chan?"

"The Admiral is a father himself and he will teach you how to raise children so that I, who will be the youngest member of the Mutsuki-class, will not make the mistake that I did on that fateful day on W Island. I will make sure to always listen to you and not leave your side because I will be your daughter."

"Kisaragi-chan...that is..."

"Whether I am your big sister, your lover or your daughter, I am always Kisaragi and my intentions and desires for you will never change because that will always be who I am."

"So you are okay with this?"

"It's not like I'm even going to see battle for a while anyway. I'll just watch you from the base and be where I won't be in danger."

"Are you going to miss fighting, though?"

"When the time comes for me to join you again, it will happen. Besides..." She took out a brush and handed it to Mutsuki, who brushed her hair. "This is what you're going to do to me for a while."

"Taking care of your hair. As expected of KIsaragi-chan," Mutsuki whispered, nibbling her ear. "But what about you? Are you going to stay in Hawaii for the rest of your life?"

"Who knows. I've changed my name, I'm planning on doing fashion designing, and maybe you won't see me ever again, so I want you to treasure this because this moment is now forever a part of you." After Mutsuki brushed her lovely scented hair, giving it a sniff of delight, Kisaragi took off her ornament and placed it on Mutsuki's head. "You are in me, but soon, I will be reborn. And I will rise again, and I will be at your side."

"Kisaragi-chan..." Mutsuki whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I will always love you, no matter what happens to either of us, Kisaragi-chan. For I...am your shoujo prince. Forever..." Kisaragi laid of top of Mutsuki and the two of them shared a long, deep, rich kiss that seemed to go on forever and ever...

And ever...

And ever...

And ever...

Until Mutsuki woke up. And she noticed that she was back at the monument and felt really sharp excruciating pain in her navel, as if Abyssals were tearing her apart from the inside. "Ahhhhhhhhh, this hurts!" Mutsuki cried, the tears in her eyes again. "Help! HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Admiral Tanaka was nearby and he noticed Mutsuki. "Mutsuki! Are you all right?" He noticed that her skirt, pantyhose and shoes were removed and set aside, and Mutsuki was trembling.

"Admiral...do something! I'm gonna die! Please save me!"

"Admiral!" Houshou said, running over to the two of them with Yamato and Mutsu. "Something wrong?"

"Mutsuki is about to give birth," said the Admiral. "Houshou! Mutsu! Yamato!"

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Carry Mutsuki to the drydock right now to start the process. We don't have much time. If we don't get there now quickly she might have to be scuttled."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Mutsuki was still lamenting as Houshou, Yamato and Mutsu carried her to the drydock. "Ughhhhhhhh, Kisaragi-chan, why do you do this to me? I loved you! I LOVED YOU! I don't want to die with you right now! I don't want to die! NO! Fubuki-chan! Yuudachi-chan! Admiral! SAVE ME NYASHIIIIII!"

In the distance, Uzuki and Yayoi were watching Mutsuki get carried to the drydock. A rush of purple petals out of nowhere came at them. Yayoi captured them effortlessly and took a look at it.

"What's going on?" Uzuki asked, unaware.

Yayoi paused then looked towards the distance. The ocean was wide and welcoming and the five girls were still surfing while the Kongou girls were lunching. Her words summed it up.

"The I in I-class...really does stand for Idiot..." Soon, she was tearing up.

"Huh? Am I missing something here? Why are you crying all of a sudden."

"She really was with us all this time!" Yayoi said, sobbing. It was at that point that Uzuki knew what was going to happen. The two of them embraced and nothing more needed to be said as their collective smiles said it all.

Soon after, Fumizuki, Kikuzuki, Mikazuki, Mochizuki, Nagatsuki and Satsuki walked over to them and they all had a group hug. "Everyone! Let's go to the drydock together!" exclaimed an emotional Yayoi as they followed the others, hand in hand, the tears of joy coming out of their eyes.

"I haven't the slightest idea why we are walking hand in hand," Fumuzuki said.

"It feels nice to do something like this once in a while," Kikuzuki added.

"Something amazing I think is going to happen," Mikazuki said.

"Really? Really? What is it?" Mochizuki said.

"I don't know for sure," Nagatsuki said, "But something tells me we're in for a surprise."

"Maybe we all get remodeled or something?" Satsuki suggested.

"Not yet," Yayoi said.

"Awwww."

"But what's going to happen...is even better," Uzuki said. "Trust me!"

"It is what we think it is!" Fumizuki said. "Let's run over there! Come on you guys!"

"Ahhhhhh, this is all too much!" MIkazuki said as they ran towards the drydock, hand-in-hand with deep blushes on their faces. "It's all too much! Too much!"

* * *

Akagi gasped as she felt a jolt. Then she smiled as she opened up a tim of cookies. "Another ship is about to be born, and it's actually...nah, I'll keep that a secret for now."

"Huh? What happened?" asked Kaga as she noticed Copenhagen's buildings below. The place was close to landing.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Nice try," Kaga said through telekinesis. "You know what they say, the more the merrier." Akagi nodded.

"Whooo hooo!" exclaimed Souryuu. "We're gonna be on European soil for the first time ever! Hiryuu, are you excited for this?"

"Excited as I'll ever be, yeah," she replied. "The open-faced sandwiches are a nice teaser, but I want a tour of where we're gonna have the qualifiers."

"Ooooh, qualifiers, yeah!" Souryuu was bouncing up and down when the intercome rang out. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Calm down, calm down..."

"Attention passengers. SAS Flight SK984 will be arriving at Copenhagen Airport in 10 minutes," said the voice on the intercom. "Please remain seated with your seatbelts on at all times until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying SAS Scandinavian Airlines and enjoy your stay in Denmark."

Kaga had a smile on her face as she saw more buildings peer from below, the history and culture of one of Europe's premier destinations on hand. "Copenhagen, with all due respect, you ain't seen nothin' yet," Kaga said. "Soon, the Butterflies and Dragons will soar high over the city."

"Yeah, that will happen, but first," Akagi said, pulling out her iPhone, "let me take a selfie while wolfing down these Royal Dansk cookies. Mmmmm!"

Kaga would run her fingers through her hair in utter frustration. "God damnit Akagi..." And so, the Copenhagen Days for Japan's finest female archers began in earnest.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 18**


	19. Shut Up And Dance

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 19:**

**Shut Up And Dance**

* * *

AC Bella Sky Copenhagen was where the Butterflies and Dragons, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi would be housed for the duration of their stay in Denmark. Madoka and Homura had their own room, Souryuu and Hiryuu got their own room, and Akagi and Kaga had their own room. After checking out of Copenhagen Airport and being whisked via bus to the hotel to check in, all of the girls except for two elected to simply take a shower and sleep. Akagi backflipped on her decision to give Kaga some head because she was tired after all that eating on the flight. Madoka and Homura also elected to sleep as well.

But not Souryuu, a.k.a. Shizuno Yanagimoto, or Hiryuu, a.k.a. Himeko Yamaguchi. The Green Dragon and the Flying Dragon were feeling uppity about their chances of moving mountains, making waves and shocking the world. It was 4:00 p.m. CET.

"So, my lovely Souryuu, the currency in Denmark is called the Danish Krone," said Hiryuu, donning a stylized version of her headkerchief while donning a stylish orange blazer and pantsuit as they left the hotel room and were riding the escalator. "We already exchanged our yen and we have plenty to hold us down for the next few weeks."

Souryuu was primping her twintails. She was wearing a green blazer and a short green miniskirt over a white blouse and a green tie. "50,000 Danish Krone for each of us, give or take. I think Madoka told us to go easy with the meals or we won't have any more cash when we get home."

"You forgot that our wallets have fairy magic which allow our cash to respawn, but yeah, I get your point." The two girls went to the Balcony Restaurant to enjoy an afternoon dinner. "So," Hiryuu said, "the menu is in Danish but it's also in English. Thankfully, as a result of being taught English from the Admiral, we can make our orders."

"Wow, so many choices, it's like I want to order everything," Souryuu said.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Denmark," said a tall waiter with short black hair and a wide smile. "Are you two from Japan, by any chance?"

"We are." Souryuu said. "We're archers competing in the tournament in a few days."

"Ahhhh." He switched to Japanese. "My name is Sebastian. I will be your waiter today. Again, welcome to Copenhagen and I hope you enjoy your stay. Would you like something to drink?"

"We're not supposed to drink any alcohol as we are athleles," Hiryuu said, "so what are your non-alcoholic options?"

"There's Faxe Kondi, Jolly Cola, Mokai, Supermalt, Citronvand, Squash, Nikoline, Harboe..."

"What's Faxe Kondi?" asked Souryuu.

"A sports drink."

HIryuu and Souryuu looked at each other then nodded. "Faxe Kondi," they said.

"Good choice. And...do you want to take your time to pick your menu or do you know?"

"I will order the prix-fixe menu," said Hiryuu.

"The brown crab, the sirloin and raspeberries ice cream...without the wine, correct?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"And what about you, the one with the twin tails."

"We have names," Souryuu said. "I'm Shizuno, she's Himeko."

"Sorry about that."

"Ahhhh, let's see here...I will have the fried scallops with broccoli, cod lettuce and mussel sauce; the "Nordic Beef" burger with everything on it and extra pommes frites, creme brulee and petit fours."

"Big eater aren't you, MIss Shizuno?" Souryuu winked and giggled. "The voice inside my head just came."

They all had a laugh. "You silly boy!" Souryuu chuckled, lightly slapping Sebastian's shoulder.

"Oww that hurt," he said with a tease.

"Sorry."

"No worries. Anyway, thank you very much, I'll take that, and I'll have your drinks ready for you. Thank you." He took the menus, bowed and went to give the kitchen staff instructions.

"He's such a gentleman, isn't he, that Sebastian?" Hiryuu said, a dreamy look to her face as they watched him. "He would make an awesome admiral because he looks so hot and sexy!"

"Come to think of it, Hiryuu," said Souryuu, "I may have seen him before in some action show involving an actual crossdresser as the main character..."

"You sure?"

"The face, the hair, the height...it might be too good to be true but I'm not gonna blow his cover like that because I might be in hot water from the gods of fate."

"You believe in that stuff?"

"I believe in what I want to believe. And I."

"I."

"I believe."

"I believe."

"I believe that."

"I believe that."

"I believe that we."

"I believe that we."

"I believe that we will."

"I believe that we will."

Souryuu stood up and let out a roar from the top of her lungs, posing. "I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!"

All of a sudden, a flashmob arrived and joined in the dragons in chanting. "I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!" Yes, the Dragons were confident that they would stick it to the Butterflies this summer in Denmark.

* * *

Earlier in the day, while Mutsuki was being sent to the drydock to give birth, the girls of Destroyer Group SIx were quietly feasting on their specially made curry at Mamiya's Bar, but made with unique prime rib and truffles. "Jeez, Yamato really likes to make improvements to our recipe that now it's the type of curry made for real ladies," said Akatsuki, some drops of curry on her face.

Hibiki cleaned up the mess with her tongue. "Be careful when you eat, Akatsuki." Akatsuki had to pout.

"That reminds me," Ikazuchi said. "We haven't seen Mutsuki-chan on our expeditions for a while. Something terrible must have happened to her. What do you think, Inazuma?"

"Hawawa, no, I wouldn't believe that something serious would have happened to her nanodesu!" she replied, flailing. "Stop thinking the worst and be optomistic nanodesu! Optomistic nanodesu!"

"So, let's change things," Hibiki said. "What if I told you that the greatest thing that could happen to Mutsuki will happen in less than an hour from now?"

"Nanodesu?"

"What are you talking about?" Ikazuchi asked, a look of concern and interest on her face.

"Ahhh, jeez Hibiki, cut to the chase already!" Akatsuki wailed, already becoming impatient and vain with each passing minute.

"What if I told you," Hibiki said, "that Mutsuki's lady would be reborn...as her daughter?"

"KISARAGI-CHAN!?" the others exclaimed.

"Nanodesu!?" Inazuma added.

"Come to think of it, I saw a big bulge in Mutsuki-chan's belly, so, maybe it might be her coming back to us," Ikazuchi said.

"And to think we lost her forever off W Island," Akatsuki added.

"It might be my imagination but there is a part of me suggesting this," Hibiki added, sipping some chocolate milk.

"But you are saying there is a chance that Mutsuki's lady is coming back right? So you're saying there's a chance? Right, right, right?" There were stars in Akatsuki's eyes.

"There is only one way to find out..." They quickly finished their meal before heading out to the drydock.

* * *

As Akagi enjoyed her slumber in her hotel room with Kaga, she felt voice wake her up with a gasp. "Akagi, you have awakened again."

She got up and saw that there was another version of her still asleep. "I...I must be dreaming again..."

"Don't sweat the details, open the door but first put some clothes on." Akagi quickly put on a crop top, a jacket vest, a miniskirt and platform heels with a red bangle before opening the door. "A...Admiral Nagumo!?"

It was him again, the apparation, now dressed in contemporary clothes and smoking a pipe. "Good evening, my lovely ship. You seem like you want to be shown a good time."

"Well, those are...such bold words coming from you, Admiral," Akagi giggled. A growl of her stomach. "Not again..."

"Akagi-sempai!" exclaimed Fubuki, bringing a basket of local snacks and candy. "We're finally here in Denmark! What an awesome courtry this is! Try some of these pastries!"

"Fubuki, thank you," Akagi said, taking a pastry and snacking on it. "Mmmmm!"

"Let's not stay here; I think I will give you a tour of the city since it is our first time here."

The three of them, apparitions in their own right, left the hotel, two white buildings with blue and silver geographical accents connected by two overpasses. Three bicycles awaited them, one for each member of the party. They got on and pedaled toward the heart of town, starting by going north on Ørestads Blvd. Akagi attached her basket of food at the front so that she could eat while riding.

"Copenhagen is a good enough city that you can see it all by bicycle," said Admiral Nagumo. "There's a lot of attractions."

"A lot, Admiral?" asked Akagi, munching on a sandwich as the passed by a massive park.

"Yes, a lot. To the left of us is the Amager Forest. This island is called Amager, and some parts of Copenhagen are located here. But the island of Zeeland is where the rest of the city is located on." The three of them went around a roundabout before continuing on Tom Kristensens Vej and Kaj Munks Vej. "Here is one of the major universities is all of Denmark, the IT Universitet KØbenhavn."

Up Amagerfaelledvej they went. "There are so many good universities here, Akagi-sempai!" Fubuki exclaimed.

"Lots of smart people live here," Akagi noted. "Many great contributors to today's modern society were born and raised in Denmark."

Fubuki noticed some ads for adult entertaiment and other shows plastered on the walls. "No business like show business," she said.

"Ah, to see today as a ghost," Admiral Nagumo said as they continued to ride their bikes.

Crossing a bridge, they entered the heart of the city and the canal-filled Christianshavn district on the Torvegade, entering one of the most affluent parts of the city just southeast of Indre By: Inner City.

"This is one of the finest parts of the city, where many important ideas and dreams are developed. Lots of businessmen, hippies, students and families live here, too." Through a dash of fairy magic, a song unfamiliar to Admiral Nagumo played on the radio on their bikes as a wave of doves flew alongside them before going off into the sky, one leaving a feather that Fubuki caught and put on her hair. "Rock and roll, you call this?"

"That's why we call it, yes, Commander!" Fubuki said.

"Energetic. What is the song?"

"It's an American song called 'Kickstart My Heart.' Band is Motley Crue."

"Can you sing it so that I know what it sounds like?"

"Here it goes." Both of them slowed down their pedaling. Fubuki was actually pretty good at singing this song. Akagi joined.

_"When I get high_

_I get high on speed_

_Top fuel funny car's_

_A drug for me_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Always got the cops_

_Coming after me_

_Custom built bike doing 103_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Ooh, are you ready girls?_

_Ooh, are you ready now?_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Skydive naked_

_From an aeroplane_

_Or a lady with a_

_Body from outerspace_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Say I got trouble_

_Trouble in my eyes_

_I'm just looking for another good time_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Ooh, are you ready girls?_

_Ooh, are you ready now?_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Kickstart my heart..._

_When we started this band_

_All we needed, needed was a laugh_

_Years gone by... I'd say we've kicked some ass_

_When I'm enraged_

_Or hittin' the stage_

_Adrenaline rushing_

_Through my veins_

_And I'd say we're still kickin' ass_

_Ooo, ahh, kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_And to think, we did all of this..._

_To rock_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Ooh, yeah, baby_

_Ooh, yeah_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Ooh, yeah!_

_Ok, boys lets rock the house!_

_That's all!"_

"Oh my, that is a very youthful song, relevant to the current era," mused the Admiral.

"Commander, do you like it?" asked Fubuki.

"If you weren't a shipgirl, you would be an idol or a rock and roll singer. A musician."

"Oh, stop it, you. Commander is so silly!" The three of them passed by crowds of tourists visiting other buildings and shops. "Mogami loves riding her bicycle when she is not on a mission. She likes seeing different towns and villages on Honshu, and she told me that one time she was able to see every major city in Japan via bicycle on her sabbatical."

"That is a true story, by the way, Admiral," Akagi said.

"Hmmm, it is pleasing to see that you wonderful girls are making the most of your free time," he said with a grin. The three of them continued down the road that would take them to Christiansborg Palace.

* * *

"Ohhhhh man, I'm so stuffed," Souryuu said, patting her belly with a little belch as she finished her 10th helping of Faxe Kondi. Both of them would be buzzed for the rest of the night. "I think we could use a ride out of this hotel and maybe check out the Little Mermaid statue."

"It still exists? I thought it was vandalized for good," Hiryuu said as they paid the bill and left the hotel. Kaga and the coaches were left at the hotel, still sleeping.

"No, I have a feeling it's still here," Hiryuu said as they went to a cab.

"Hey ladies, where do you want to go?" asked the driver, a fat man selling salvation in his hand.

"Take us to the Little Mermaid," Souryuu said.

"That's going to be a hefty amount to pay, you know?

Souryuu saw a plate, grabbed it and rested her breasts on it. She tilted her head to the side and pointed to her tits before flashing her naughty face.

Immediately, his attitude took an about face as his nose began to bleed. "Congratulations, you girls got a free round-trip ride on me!" The strains of a Tim Bergling and Dan Tyminski classic, "Hey Brother" with its honking Braadway-style horns, played on the radio as the cab went up the road to the statue in the Indre By.

* * *

"Ahhh, it's over," groaned Mutsuki as she finished delivering the baby. The other members of her class took turns cradling the newly-born Kisaragi back at the drydock. Outside, the rain was light but it was pouring.

"It's like she never left," Uzuki said, the tears coming out of her eyes. "Our angel is back and she's here to stay."

"Our God really is an awesome God, and our Admiral might as well be Jesus," Yayoi surmised.

In the distance, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Akatsuki and Hibiki were embracing each other in tears as well. "Please let us not lose Kisaragi-chan again nanodesu," Inazuma cried. "She is too precious to us nanodesu!"

"The Admiral will provide, Inazuma," Ikazuchi said. "Just leave it to the Admiral. He will provide."

"So are we going to take turns taking care of Kisaragi-chan?" asked Mochizuki.

"Mutsuki-chan, are you fine with this?" asked Kikuzuki.

"It's our job to do our best to be good mothers to her, because she is our guidepost and our future," Mutsuki said, smiling through her half-lidded eyes. "She was our big sister not too long ago. Now,she is our littlest sister, so we must take care of her so we don't lose her again. And I...I need to look out for her and love her like a mother because...I will not lose her anymore.

Yayoi was moved. "Mutsuki-chan..."

"I have to lay my life on the line for her now. It's now or never for me. I will sink protecting the one who is now my daughter-our daughter-if I have to! Because I am Mutsuki, the flagship of the Mutsuki-class!" A repair bucket arrived and fell on the water, ending her repair and causing her let out a massive release while temporarily sprouting angel wings of light. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried.

"Oh, so bright, she glows," Uzuki said as the others were blinded by the radiance coming out of Mutsuki as she exited the docking. The brightness only ended when Mutsuki donned her outfit again, now cleaned after it was stained from so much sweat and love.

After carrying Kisaragi from Yayoi, Mutsuki was about to leave the drydock when she looked back at the other members of her class. A rush of red petals blew by her as she smiled. "The Mutsuki class is finally together again. Let's do our best to make our fleet proud. She saluted the others, who returned the salute and they all followed Mutsuki out of the drydock. Yuubari already made a crib and other amenities ready for Mutsuki in a special dorm room designed for mother ships and their immediate daughters.

* * *

But before all that, Mutsuki and her class went to the Admiral's quarters, where he was concocting another song parody off a tune by an artist aptly named "Walk The Moon."

"Admiral...Commander..." Mutsuki said, knocking the door.

"Come on in," Admiral Tanaka said.

"Take a look at our new daughter, Kisaragi-chan."

The Admiral looked at the new baby who smiled back. Somehow, the baby spoke to her via telekinesis. "Admiral, I have returned after a long absence. Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

"All is forgiven, my child. You're with us now and you're here to stay," the Admiral said. "Come here, you..." The Admiral carried Kisaragi and rocked her back and forth. "Ah, being a father can be a blessing and a curse. I embrace it all." He then placed Kisaragi on a crib and give it a bottle of formula, which she slowly drank.

"I think Kisaragi-chan wants you to play a song for her," Mutsuki said.

"Have a seat, ladies," The entire class took a seat as Admiral Tanaka went to the piano. "I wrote this song dedicated to Mutsuki. It's called the 'Mutsuki Party Song.' That's the working title. Here it goes."

_"And when it comes to ships_

_Out on the open sea_

_You can have Nagato_

_And then I'll raise you Mutsuki_

_My shoujo prince of destiny!_

_I love you-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!_

_Whether morning, noon or night,_

_She's magical, ethereal by moonlight._

_Helpless to her charms and drive to fight,_

_Sail onward, bound to see you sailing,_

_Bound to see you sailing._

_She's heading off,_

_Oh God, well that just happened._

_She means the world to me!_

_When it comes to ships_

_Out on the open sea_

_You can have Yamato_

_And then I'll raise you Mutsuki_

_My shoujo prince of destiny!_

_I love you-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!_

_A jacket blue with some sleeves past wrists_

_That hair and that pantyhose, hard to miss._

_She then came back to me and we shared a kiss._

_That midriff, it got my mojo rising,_

_Got my mojo rising._

_She's heading off,_

_Oh God, well that just happened._

_She means the world to me!_

_When it comes to ships_

_Out on the open sea_

_You can have Atago_

_And then I'll raise you Mutsuki_

_My shoujo prince of destiny!_

_I love you-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!_

_Oh Mutsuki!_

_She's all grown up,_

_Her child becomes my future,_

_I realize I'm wrapped in romance._

_We're heading off,_

_Who knows what's gonna happen._

_She's gonna set me free!_

_So when it comes to ships_

_Out on the open sea_

_You can have Zuikaku_

_And then I'll raise you Mutsuki_

_My shoujo prince of destiny!_

_I love you-ooh-hoo!_

_She's not Mutsu!_

_When it comes to ships_

_Out on the open sea_

_You can have this and that_

_But then I'll raise you Mutsuki_

_My shoujo prince of destiny!_

_I love you-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!_

_Ooh-ooh-hoo!_

_I love you, Mutsuki!"_

Applause. "Admiral, it is official," Yayoi said. "Your tribute song for Mutsuki shall be called 'She's Not Mutsu.'"

"She's Not Mutsu. And...done."

As Kisaragi returned to her waiting arms, Mutsuki had a sweat drop on her forehead and looked past her shoulder. "Uhhh, but that is..." Kisaragi was smug about it and her lips formed a sideways three.

In another room, Mutsu was in a corner, gloomy and depressed. Nagato was comforting her. "Mutsu, is something wrong?" Nagato asked.

"Just now," Mutsu said in a dark voice, "I feel the admiral penned a very nasty affront, even though it was not about me."

"If you worry about such things," Nagato whispered, "Your performance and quality of life will suffer."

* * *

"Poooooooooi...pooooooooiiii..."

Yuudachi had a pouty face as she watched the entire Mutsuki class leave the admiral's room.

"What's wrong?" asked Murasame as they went downstairs with Shigure and Shiratsuyu to play a game of shuffleboard at Mamiya's Bar.

"Mutsuki-chan is already a mother ship poi! Why can't I be one too poi! Not fair poi!"

"Good things come to those who wait, I would imagine," Shigure said with a sigh.

Yuudachi's hair flaps were flapping angrily. "It's like the Admiral does not notice me more poi! I do all these expeditions and I don't succeed in getting an opportunity to give him some of my poi poi poi!"

"You see why you have to wait?"

"Poi?" Shigure flicked Yuudachi's forehead. "Poiiii!"

Shigure then winked. "Your time will come. Just give it time."

"Poooiiiiiiii!" Truly a poi dog unlike any other, that Yuudachi. "Um, what do we do poi? The next big mission is not until next month, according to Nagato poi."

"I guess we can just have some snacks and then do some more training with some routine expeditions."

"Sounds like a plan, as expected of Shigure poi!"

* * *

"Here we are," said Admiral Nagumo as the three of them reached the battlegrounds for the World Archery Championships. "Akagi and Fubuki, welcome to Christianborg Palace, the site of this year's World Archery Championships." Some artificial fanfare played in the background for comedic effect.

"Nice place," Akagi said. "Seems people are still putting on the finishing touches.

"Wow amazing!" Fubuki exclaimed. "So this is where Akagi-sempai will show everyone how it's done."

"Range is right over there, next to where you're supposed to check in, in the morning," said the Admiral, "and there's where the buses are going to be parked. You're riding a team bus with the entire Japanese delegation and coaches."

Akagi pumped her fists. "So this is it. All right, now that I know the spot, shall we do a little bit more touring of town?"

The Admiral pointed to the bikes. "One hour of rolling around Indre By, then we need to get back to the hotel. Let's go."

* * *

One hour and a flurry of photos later, Akagi was outside her hotel room, about to enter. "Well, now that you have officially seen the heart of the city and all the wonderful places, as well as the Little Mermaid statue, I think you can get some rest," said Admiral Nagumo

"Thank you Admiral," Akagi said to him, saluting.

"Akagi-sempai, I shall see you later too," Fubuki said, saluting.

"See you soon, Fubuki," said Akagi, kissing Fubuki on the forehead, triggering a giggle. And with that, Akagi reentered the hotel room, her ghost self now reunited with her body. Morning soon came, and Kaga was the first to awake.

"Ohhhhh, what a sleep," she deadpanned. "I feel ready to train some more. Akagi, are you awake."

"Kaga, please let me snooze a bit more..."

"It's 8 a.m."

That woke her up. "!? I slept that long? Goodness..."

"What was your dream?"

"I dreamt that I saw the major part of Copenhagen and where we are competing, without having to leave my hotel room. I have a photographic memory."

Kaga opened her iPhone and saw a number of new photos. "Maybe...this wasn't a dream after all."

"Huh!?" Akagi, nervous, saw the photos. "But...how did?"

"Invisible people on bicycles running down Torvegade and all over town...nice try."

Akagi put a palm to her forehead. "Oh God..." That would be news...three bicycles moving down a number of busy roads in Copenhagen without anyone on it. The people there were not seeing things. And this would go viral.

* * *

"Sempai!" Katsuragi said to Zuikaku as they and Zuikaku practiced their archery. "There is something I always wanted to know."

"What?" asked Zuikaku.

"When Taihou-sempai is not fighting with us with her reppuu, what does she do in her spare time? I want to see it for myself."

Zuikaku and Shoukaku nodded at each other, then Zuikaku said to Katsuragi, "Let's stop what we're doing. Follow me and Shoukaku-nee."

"Oh goody!" The three of them went to a shooting range where Taihou was cleaning her training muskets.

"Seems I have a visitor," Taihou said, seeing the three girls walk over.

"Taihou," Zuikaku said to her.

"Yes, Zuikaku?"

"We wanted to know what you do in your spare time when you're not doing operations or day expeditions with us."

"Ah. I can show you. I do two things." She threw her musket in the air, twirled it like a majorette, and after posing, a couple of clay targets went in the air. Taihou quickly aimed and fired, hitting the targets with expert precision and accuracy...and a little bit of sexy style.

Katsuragi had stars in her eyes, clasping her hands in awe. "Whoa..."

A doyagao. "When I am not fighting, I like to work as a professional trap shooter and game hunter. The Olympics require that I use both hands, but I prefer to use one hand, my right, just to add a personal touch."

"Too awesome. As expected of Taihou-sempai!"

"Impressed."

"Are you sure you are not a goddess? If Amaterasu was a trap shooter, she'd look just like you."

"Flattered," Taihou said before knocking down the remaining clay targets without a single miss.

"Ah, there also one more thing that Taihou does in her spare time," Shoukaku recalled. "Let's follow her."

"Where is she?" asked Katsuragi. She turned around and saw that those two were with Taihou up the road towards Mamiya's Bar. "Hey wait up you guys, that's so unfair! Jeez, Zuikaku-sempai!"

At Mamiya's Bar, Bismarck was there to greet them. She had arrived to Etajima the day prior with Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz just to spend a few days before sailing back to Copenhagen to provide some onshore security for the Butterflies and Dragons. "Hey there!" Bismarck said to Taihou, Zuikaku, Shoukaku and Katsuragi. "Ah, you are the new face. I am Bismarck. Nice to meet you!"

"Bismarck, I am Katsuragi, the newest carrier to the fleet. I received my first MVP award days ago and have been receiving more," Katsuragi said.

"Congratulations. Wunderbar."

"Time for my shift," Taihou said. "Mamiya, I'm here."

"Ah, you made it just in time, Taihou," said Mamiya as Taihou started off by pouring a Schumacher Alt for Bismarck to go with her plate of Drei In Wecke for Bismarck.

"Mmmm, one of my favorite brews, danke!" Bismarck said, having a sip.

"Taihou is our resident bartender and combines showmanship with mixing drinks," Shoukaku told Katsuragi.

"You won't want to miss this," Zuikaku said. "Hey Taihou, show us your bartending skills."

She bowed. "Allow me to demonstrate." With her eyes aglow, and to the instrumental strains of Avicii's 'Hey Brother', she created every IBA Official Cocktail in the book while tossing glasses, pouring spirits, dancing like a ballerina while looking sexier than a stripper.

"My goodness, I'm surrounded by goddesses everywhere," Katsuragi whispered... "Is this...is this what men call heaven!?" Irako took the cocktails and gave it to some of the resident drinkers at the bar: Tenryuu, Jun'you and even Ashigara, among others. Actually, anyone was welcome to try, so long as they were able to hold their alcohol well.

"I guess I'll try this tequila sunrise," Katsuragi said. Shockingly, within 10 seconds, she juiced the whole thing down. "Oh God, what is happening? Hic! Zuikaku-sempai, are you-hic!-still making youself-hic!-sick?"

"Speak for yourself, Katsuragi, you're drunk!" Zuikaku roared with an inflated head, breathing fire for extra comedic effect.

Shoukaku had to laugh. "My goodness, Katsuragi, you...ufufufu...are one of us now, truly!"

"Sempai...you seem to have gone through major damage...eheheh..." Katsuragi whispered, leaning closer to Zuikaku.

"Katsuragi, I didn't even head to sea or the drydock today!" Zuikaku retorted.

"Bullshit! I'm gonna rip your turkey ass apart your clothes and sex you up and good and nasty, you shitty sempai!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Katsuragi ripped off Zuikaku's clothes, took off her own and proceeded to consummate her lecherously, causing the others to look with bloody noses.

"Ahhhhh, I give up," Shoukaku groaned as she retired to the bar, where Taihou, Mamiya and Irako were still watching the one-sided lust-a-thon ensue. "Well at least Aoba isn't filming this..." Then she turned around and saw Aoba holding a smartphone. "!? Why you bloody...!"

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Aoba as she was sent flying through the door and into Kitakami and Ooi, who proceeded to wreck her before dumping her in the drydock with anger veins on their heads.

"I can only say," said Taihou to a traumatized, trembling, scarred-for-life Shoukaku with a thumbs-up, a bloody nose and a sparkle in her eyes, "that your kouhai is now, officially...one of us."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 19**


	20. Shots

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 20:**

**Shots**

* * *

While the Butterflies and Dragons were training on the range at Christianborg Palace in Copenhagen, Denmark ahead of the World Archery Championships, back at the Etajima Naval District's library, Ikazuchi was busy reading a book. But not just any ordinary book, mind. In addition to educating visitors about the history of the Japanese Navy and the JMSDF, it housed an extensive light novel, manga and anime collection, with a repository of series spanning as far back as the 1950s. So she read.

"This night was cold, but it was their body heat that kept them alive and hungry for each other's company," read Ikazuchi. "He wasn't going to hold back much longer because she had stimulated his manhood long enough that it was ready to erupt and fill his cup of life that was inside the woman he loved for so long. He needed to die and resurrect, and so did she. The pearly gates were about to open for the two of them: naked, their legs and arms entangled.

"'I don't want you to hold anything back, Shinichi,' Ran whispered in his ear through her lipstick-tainted lips as she kissed her lover on the neck yet again. 'Ran, nothing will ever stop my life for you,' he whispered, stroking the horn lick on her head before kissing it. 'I only have one life, and this life was meant to be with you until our dying day, where we will be enjoying the blissful abodes of Paradise. In fact, I feel like I could die with you right now, Ran! That's how much I am in love with you.'

"'Shinichi,' Ran whispered, 'I knew all along that you were Conan, but I didn't want to tell you until the right time. You're not mad at me, are you?' 'I thought you were going to be mad at me because I tried to keep it a secret,' he said. 'I could never be mad at you, Ran. Being mad at my wife diminishes me as your husband and lover. Don't you think?'

"The hearts were on Ran's eyes, her passion reaching critical mass. 'Shinichi, let's not wait any longer...I want you to make me pregnant! Being with you as Conan had prepared me long enough to be a mother! Don't hold anything back, I want you to tear me apart because I truly, truly love you!'

"'Ran...oh Ran...' 'Shinichi...haaaa...' Ran closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shinichi, and the two of them shared a long, deep, velvety kiss that had their mouths watering for the longest time. It felt like they were sharing a really good sundae, made with ice cream imported from France or Switzerland. So rich, so wonderful, so heavenly.

"As they held hands, Ran spread her legs wide to allow Shinichi to thrust his long dick deep into her pussy and fill her cup so that it overflowed with his cum...the juices from her clit flowing out like that of a well done piece of prime rib...with all...the fixings..."

"Eh, Ikazuchi, what are you reading nanodesu?" asked Inazuma, walking over to Ikazuchi at the table.

A dramatic head turn, followed by a deep, ladylike voice. "Porn."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Some lightning in the background for extra effect. "Ikazuchi, put that book away nanodesu! That is disgusting stuff nanodesu! Haaaah...haaaaah..."

"Mmmmm, but it seems it's turning you on," she replied in a naughty voice.

Inazuma lifted her skirt and noticed that she unloaded a release and here pantyhose was now soaked with her love. That triggered a massive blush. Embarrassed, she went to a seat and fidgeted, coming to terms with her stimulated state of mind, slipping a hand underneath her underwear and tasting the lingering moisture of honest, sexual frustration on her hand. "Don't stop...keep reading...haaah...haaah..."

"Okay!" Ikazuchi said. "So...with every thrust that Shinichi made on Ran's goddesslike frame, they inched closer and closer to their personal nirvana of pleasure. Ran was forced to grab the sheets as her juices continued to come out profusely. 'Ah...ah...this feel so...haaah...amazing, hyaaaah, aaahhhh, ghhaaaaahhh!' 'I feel like I can never be stopped,' Shinichi said, his face also blushing as their bodies continued to sweat, Ran lifting her legs to wrap them around Shinichi's sculpted back so that his youthful yet mature manhood could attack her G-spot in waves upon waves upon waves. 'Ahhhh! Haaaaah! Hyyaaaah, haaaah, ungggh, ohhh, ohhhh, haaaah!' cried Ran as she felt the intense volume of his cum continue to fill her. Soon, it was about to come to a head after 40 minutes of hard, passionate sex, Shinichi stimulate and pleasuring Ran's delicate flower petals to the point where they were losing their minds to the rapture about to swallow them whole.

"'I'm gonna...Shinichi...I'm about to cum!' Ran cried. 'Ran, I'm gonna cum, too, this is...oh god...ohhhh...' 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' they both cried as they emptied their love onto each other, forcing a massive release that splashed over into their now saturated skin. Ran was on top of Shinichi, still panting through her half lidded eyes, a saliva trail connecting their pursed lips. Shinichi proceeded to place one of his hands on her ass and another on her breasts, letting out a sigh of relief as Ran let out a sigh that could only come from angels in heaven.

"'I love you, Shinichi,' Ran whispered in a babylike voice, smiling through her happy tears. 'I love you so much. I will always love you, my one and only.' 'I love you too, Ran,' Shinichi said. 'You are forever my guardian angel, in this life and the next.' Locked in an embrace, Shinichi and Ran finally fell into a deep sleep, melting into each other's dreams of a happy future that awaited them."

"Haaaah. haaaah. haaaaah," sighed Inazuma, masturbating to the juicy details and watching her love drip to the floor while her eyes spiraled from the sheer complexity of the adult rhetoric.

"Ahahahahahaah," said Akatsuki in a corner, also stroke her flower while pulling down her underwear and pantyhose. "Ran has truly become a real lady, I'm so jealous. I wish I could be her and have her elephant boobs..."

"Elegant," Hibiki corrected her, reading a history of Leo Tolstoy while listening to some satirical piece by Tom Lehrer called "The Masochism Tango."

"That's what I meant but the stuff that Ikazuchi is reading is hentai! It's lewd stuff that is too gross for us to read, and yet Ikazuchi is bold enough to read it out loud!"

"Akatsuki," Ikazuchi said. "Your pants and panties are down. You're touching yourself. It's clear you like this story and it's...uh...details."

A wild blush. "Why...that's...that is...!" But Akatsuki orgasmed again and was lying on the floor, stroking herself even more vigorously, wishing she was Ran Mouri getting Shinichi Kudo's dick. "AHHHHHHHH, STOP MAKING ME HORNY IKAZUCHI, YOU'RE GONNA END ME!"

"Well, excuuuuse me for being a Detective Conan fangirl," Ikazuchi snarked.

Akatsuki blinked. "Detective Conan? That was a Detective Conan love story?"

"I thought that was a different series nanodesu," Inazuma said. "Or an original love scene nanodesu."

"You two need to do your research. Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Touyama are known here in this part of the country. They just haven't visited our base yet," HIbiki explained.

"So when are they going to?" Akatsuki asked.

Ikazuchi put away the light novel and looked out the window. "Ehhhh, it looks like some families are visiting the base and I have a gut feeling...that..."

"Everyone, clean yourselves up and take a look," Hibiki said, putting away her book. Akatsuki quickly pulled up her pantyhose and pants to follow the three girls to the entrance of the Naval District.

* * *

Four families were at the entrance, awaiting the arrival of the Admiral and a few of the shipgirls that he ringed. "So this is Etajima Naval District," said Ran in her pink sundress and white hat with red bow. The chimes on the tower were playing "Farewell, Pride!' "It's so beautiful..."

"I love it," Shinichi said, giving his wife a kiss. "There's no place like this in Japan, and you'll get to see why."

"Unbelievable that the cretins here would have what they call a Kantai Collection in this part of the county," Heiji said with a grin. "Once again, this here's proof that the West is Best, if y'know what I mean."

"Settle down, honey bunny," Kazuha said in her crop top and denim shorts, "we're only guests here, no need to act like you own the place, ya got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hiroshima was nice but this is even better," said Aoko Nakamori, also in a sundress. A nice breeze lifted her skirt up. "Ahhhh!"

"Already?" asked Kaito Kuroba. "Good choice, too, baby. A simple bow-ahhhh!" And a headbump.

"Bakaito, stop being such a pervert in front of your brothers and sisters in arms!"

"You don't have to remind me, Ahoko! I'm a man, I'm a lad, I can do what I want!"

"You say you are a man, then you say you are a lad, so which is it?" she deadpanned.

Kaito turned around, a hand behind his head as he laughed. "Ahhhh, aahahaahha..."

"And besides, now that I know everything about you and we are also together for good, what you do will have to get my approval because I won't let you go overboard with your tricks. You got it?"

"Yes, dear."

"A unique air is in this compound, one of lewd one-sided perversion," said Akako Koizumi to Saguru Hakuba. "Ohohohohoho, I feel the man in charge of this place has a deadly vibe that rivals mine's. What do you think, Saguru?"

"Dossier says here he's a nice guy, a married man, a musician, a satirist and a devoted employee of the military," Saguru said, swiping his tablet. "Nothing that makes him dangerous." Footsteps. "Ah, here he is."

"Ah, it seems we have some visitors," said Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, walking to the families. "Welcome to Etajima Naval District, owned and operated by the Japan Maritime Self Defence Force and property of the Government of Japan. I am the Admiral of this base, Kensuke Tanaka. Good morning, a pleasure to meet you all."

"Good morning." Shinichi said. "Shinichi Kudo, and this is my wife, Ran Mouri, and our two kids, Jimmy and Rachel. We have dual citizenship and our children were born in America."

"Good morning Admiral," said Ran and Rachel, who looked exactly like Ran but younger. Also inherited the horn lick.

Jimmy, who looked like Conan Edogawa because he was seven years old, went to the Admiral and said, "Hey old man, are you really an Admiral?"

The Admiral crouched down and said, "Jimmy, I've been doing this for a long time. Of course I am an Admiral."

"I'm only asking because you look like what my classmates at school call a weeaboo!"

"I bed your pardon, young Jimmy?"

"Jimmy, that's enough!" Ran exclaimed, grabbing Jimmy, pulling down his pants and spanking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Jimmy like a girl. Some of the fleet girls that were with the Admiral were blushing and swooning.

"You're...getting stimulated by my spanking?" Ran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy, I might not be the only one, maybe you should spank me more!" teased Jimmy. Shinichi formed an X with his fingers.

"Mind your manners and your language, you're a guest here, got it?" said Ran, pulling Jimmy's pants up and putting him down.

"Aye, aye, Mom!"

"Forgive my brother Jimmy, Mr. Admiral, he always says the darndest things," said Rachel.

"I should introduce myself as well," said Heiji. "Heiji Hattori of Osaka. This is my wife Kazuka, and our two wonderful children, Harley and Kirsten."

"Pleasure to meet ya, sir," Kazuha said with a curtsy and a wink. "Eheh!"

"Morning, Mr. Admiral," Kirsten said with a salute that the Admiral returned.

"Howdy, Mr. Commander," said Harley. "My name's Harley, but my friends at school call me Charlie because it sounds similar and I almost dream of angels helping me do things."

"By the way, Mr. Admiral, that there is a true story," Kirsten added as Harley let out a smile similar to his dad. "Harley thinks angels are everywhere he goes and that he's followed by them."

"If you say it's not part of your imagination, I'll take your word for it, young man," the Admiral said.

"YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAW!"

"I'm Kaito Kuroba, a professional magician and magician instructor," Kaito said. "This is my wife Aoko Nakamori and our two children, Tyler and Allison."

"By the way," Aoko said, "all of us have dual citizenship, it's just that our children were born in America. A pleasure to meet you, by the way. Kaito is the trickster among all of us and since I'm his wife, I like putting him in line because he is my sweetie pie, isn't that right Kaito?"

A kiss. "Absolutely! I am so proud to be the one for you!"

"Nice relationship you are having, hope your peers are teaching you well," said the Admiral.

"Hey Mr. Admiral, why aren't there any boats on the water?" asked Allison to Admiral Tanaka.

"Ahhh, that's because these wonderful ladies behind me," said the Admiral, "are the boats."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Heiji with a look of "are you kidding me?" on his face. "What is this sorcery?"

"Ohhhhh man," Tyler said, surrounding by some notable members of the fleet. "These women are beautiful! I wish they could all be my mother ships!"

"Hello Tyler," said Yamato, walking over and crouching down. "I am Yamato, the resurrected form of the greatest battleship ever constructed by the Imperial Japanese Navy."

"Ehhhhh..." Tyler was noticing somthing obvious.

"Eh?"

He snapped. "OMG YOU HAVE BIGGER BOOBS THAN MY MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OMG OMG OMG!" Tyler embraced Yamato's cleavage as a pillow, stars in his eyes, tears of joy about to fall. "Can you be my new mommy forever and ever and ever, Miss Yamato Hotel-sama?"

"I'm not your mother and I'm not a hotel," Yamato reminded him.

"!" Aoko went and grabbed Tyler, pulled down his pants, revealing his blue striped boyshorts, and spanked him hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Tyler in orgasmic fashion, even more girly-like than Jimmy when Ran's spanking got his mojo rising. He started to drool and have hearts in his eyes through his panting.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," sighed some of the shipgirls, their hands draped over their foreheads, including Nagato, who was about to keel over and faint from a shortage of insulin. An anger vein on her head, Mutsu, who was remaining professional throughout, gave Nagato a headbump.

"I was not far off when I determined that there is just some lewd things that go on in a place like this," Akako said. "Allow me to introduce myself, Admiral. I am Akako Koizumi. This is my husband, Saguru Hakuba, and our daughter Anita."

"Good morning to you, Admiral," Saguru said. "It is an honor to be surrounded by such beautiful members of the military. Especially someone...Kongou!"

Kongou went over to Saguru and Akako. "Good morning, Saguru! We meet again! Did you miss me?"

"Karen, I had no doubt that your whereabouts are here in Etajima, and it seems you are well settled here, which is nice,"

"Karen? That is her name, Saguru?" asked Akako.

"She is known as Karen Kujou but goes by the name Kongou here at the base," he explained.

"Remember," said the Admiral, "these are real women with the spirits of lost ships. Treat them no differently than you would treat a lady."

"Good morning," said Anita, who looked like a younger version of Shiho MIyano, or rather, Ai Haibara. "This is a beautiful place you have, I like it."

"Thank you very much," said the Admiral. "Well, we can have the kids tour the venue first, followed by the adults, does that sound good?"

"Right!" said the guests.

"Hey kids, wanna hop on board a walking battleship?"

"YAAAAAAY!" exclaimed the little rascals.

"Amazing view," said Jimmy, on board Yamato. The battleships were carring the kids on their shoulders.

"Glad you liked it," she said.

"I like your antenna, too, it's so cute."

"Try not to miss with it too much."

"I'm not heavy, am I?" asked Rachel on board Nagato.

"We KanMusu can lift, just like regular ships. You're all right. Besides..." Her voice changed to that of Shimakaze. "I love working with kids! I love kids so much!"

"Guess you would be a perfect mother yourself," said Mutsu, carrying Harley, who was grinning and nodding with a thumbs up.

"Good mothers also give their children tough love and discipline to make them do the right things at the right time."

"Whoa, I can see the whole base from here, y'all!" exclaimed Kirsten on board Takao. "Hi Mom! Wheeeee!"

"Hey there Kirsten!" Kazuha said. "You better hold on tight and don't fall now!"

"You got it ma!"

"Ahhhhhhh," sighed Tyler, snuggling as Atago carried him. "Is this a dream. Is this what boys call heaven? Am I dead? This is too good to be true..."

"I'm so glad you like riding with me! I'm Atago, by the way. Pan-paka-paaaaan!"

"Pan-phahahka-lkdlksjdjsdodsjsdolj..." And Tyler was drooling, starstruck by Atago's raw beauty and chest size.

"I think my brother enjoys your company, Miss Atago," said Allison, aboard Ise.

"He sure does!"

"Light as a feather, nice," Ise said.

"I hope you're not saying that I'm fat!"

"And what if I was?" Allison pouted but then smiled. "Eheh."

"Well I don't know about you, but I am already having a great time, Mom, Dad," said Anita, waving from high atop Kongou, who was waving the same way.

"Smashing good time, I would imagine for our little girl," Saguru said.

"Maybe the atmosphere in this place can be casual and I won't have as much bad vibes," Akako mused. "This place might be relevant to my interests."

"All right kids, have fun with your tour," said the Admiral to the youngsters. "Kongou!"

"FOLLOW MEEEEEE!" Kongou said as the fleet, carrying the girls, began their tour of the entire facility.

"And I've wanted to know more about the eight of you and how your paths crossed and how you finally decided to be family people after doing cases and lots of work on that reality show of yours," the Admiral told the rest as they went to Mamiya's Bar for breakfast.

* * *

"What can I say about Ran," said Shinichi, looking into his lover's misty eyes as he rested on Ran's lap, snuggling under her motherly cleavage. "I mean, what do you want to me to say, Admiral?"

"Say what you want," he said.

"I did everything for her in the end. I do everything for her. My world revolves around her and her happiness because I loved her then and I love her now. She is the reason I am still alive and our children are made in our image. I never knew, though, that she was preparing for motherhood when she was working with me as Conan. So many cases, and this was under my nose all this time. But I wanted to make her father proud with what I did because I needed to avenge those who took my opportunity to date her at Tropical Land away from me. So many things happened along the way before I finally fulfilled our promise together in what would be the greatest day of my life."

"If I had told him early on that a voice was telling me that Conan was Shinichi he would think I had done harm to him because when he was in his Conan form, we had shared a bath and a bed together by then," Ran said through her half-lidded eyes in retrospect. "We were ahead of all the other couples in this regard in terms of our relationship and once that happened, there was just no turning back. It was only a matter of when we chose to be engaged, and that was after he reconciled with Kaito, his former rival in terms of all the heists, which were really for entertainment."

"Once upon a time," Kaito said in a dramatic voice, "this man, Shinichi Kudou, used to be my rival in terms of all the heists that I did. When my reputation was on the line, he was in the way. It was a matter of me, after a while, explaining to Shinichi that I knew he was Conan, and also explaining that I needed to avenge my father for his death when I was young that he sympathized with my situation and his opinion of me changed significantly. But when it was found out that the organization responsible for their crimes against my father was the Black Organization, we finally became teamed up for good, and together with Heiji and Saguru, we teamed up to slowly, but surely, destroy the Pandora jewel and the Black Organization. As well as Snake, the one who killed my father.

"It also helped that me, Kazuha, Ran and especially Aoko knew about Kaitou Kid's true identity and his backstory so that our opinion changed of him. So once that was done," Heiji said, "all of us, we went to Uncle Toichi's gravesite to pay our respects, I call him Uncle because I have respect for what he did when he was alive. Suddenly, some stuff happened y'all, seriously..."

* * *

_Kaito took his Kaito Kid outfit, placed in in a box, and buried it next to his father's gravesite and said a prayer. "To the father I loved so much, farewell," he said, looking up. "You can finally rest in peace, for you have been avenged." The spider lilies were in full bloom over his grave._

_A voice. "So, it's finally over...isn't it, Kaito?"_

_He turned around. It was Aoko. He went over and gave her an embrace. "The Kaitou Kid name is forever retired, and the dignity that my father had is restored with the end of the Black Organization and the demise of its leadership."_

_"I guess...the morning dawn awaits us both now, doesn't it?"_

_"Perhaps, Aoko, perhaps..." But just as they were about to kiss, there were some sirens, and a police car pulled over. Out came Aoko's father, Inspector Ginzo Nakamori._

_"So...I finally found the one person I have been trying to capture for so long. Kaito Kuroba, so you are Kaitou Kid, the thorn in my side for a long time," Ginzo said. "For everything you done to me, I will not let you go this time. Cops, arrest him!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Aoko, protecting Kaito through her tears as the cops were about to approach her lover. "Don't you dare touch Kaito! Don't you dare touch him!"_

_"Aoko! Get away from the suspect right now!"_

_"Father! Kaito is innocent! I realized he did not do anything wrong regarding what he did and he was able to do what he had to do! He did not do anything wrong! He did not do anything wrong!" Aoko fell to her knees, Kaito comforting her through his embrace. "So please, I beg you, father, don't arrest him..."_

_"Aoko...he is a wanted man...why do you want to protect him so much?"_

_"Because...daddy...I love Kaito Kuroba. I love him," Aoko whispered through her teary eyes as she and Kaito kissed._

_"Inspector!" said Saguru, walking over with Akako with a folder. Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha and Heiji followed close behind._

_"Yes?"_

_"I have the updated file here on Kaitou Kid, a.k.a. Kaito Kuroba. The evidence will show here that he is innocent and that he did nothing wrong."_

_"Let me take a look...hmmm...so it says here that he stole items but after the heists he returned them back to their owners but that this was a plan to lure out the Black Organization? Isn't that the organization that my peer Kogoro was was trying to fish out with...could it be? Shinichi!"_

_"Inspector!" said Shinichi walking over to him. "Yes? Do you need something?"_

_"The ball is in your court. Do you want me to arrest Kaito for what he did or do you want me to let him go? It's all up to you."_

_Shinichi looked at Kaito and Aoko embracing each other, Aoko in tears, then he turned to Ran, who simply smiled, then to the others who also smiled. He then walked over to Kaito. "Kaito. Brother. Stand."_

_"Brother!?" they all exclaimed._

_"Wait, wait, so now, the former Kaitou Kid is now on our side, y'all?" Heiji said._

_"Looks like it," Kazuha snarked._

_"Ho boy..."_

_As Kaitou stood up, Shinichi gave him a hug, causing him to gasp. "Shinichi...why did you not arrest me? I was willing to give up everything...because I thought I was at fault..."_

_"Inspector doesn't want you to be with his daughter so much...he's like Uncle Kogoro so much that he's truly your contemporary. You and I share a lot in common, Kaito. So, today...I have decided to finally bury the hatchet with you, so long as you are willing to do the same. This way, your name is forever cleared because I'm making sure nothing happens to you because you helped me out as well, just like Heiji, my other brother in arms. Will you?"_

_"Of course I will. It's the least I could do, right, brother?" Kaito said, beaming._

_"Yeah..." Aoko, Ran and Kazuha sighed in relief while Akako simply smiled, along with the others._

_"Kaito!" said Ginzo to Kaito._

_"Yes, Inspector?"_

_"Do you really love my daughter that much...the same way Shinichi loves Ran that much even though her father shares the same sentiments I do?"_

_"Uncle..." Kaito said, the first time he referred to him as such as she embraced Aoko, the two of them looking up to him. "Aoko means everything to me. In a dream, we started a new life with a bright future awaiting the two of us. It was her dream for us to be together, and I share it with her, and we never let go of the fact that...really, Uncle, or rather...Father...this is destiny." The tears were also falling out of his open eyes as he smiled. He closed them and continued to embrace Aoko, sobbing._

_That moved Ginzo. "I'll tell you what." He extended a hand. Kaito shook it, and then Ginzo gave him a hug. "I want you to take care of my daughter when the time comes for you to move on," he said. "She will be by your side until the end. Listen to what she wants from you. And you, Aoko, be good to the one you will be forever with, god forbid the fates separate you because I realized...he means well in what he does and he really isn't that bad of a person after all, especially now that the Black Organization is history and the world is at peace."_

_"Father!" Kaito said. "I will do my best to make you happy, and I will not let you down. On my word as Kaito Kuroba."_

_"Oh Kaito..." Aoko whispered._

_Kaito went down on one knee and genuflected, producing a ring. "Aoko Nakamori...the time is now. Will you take my hand in marriage?"_

_"Y...Yes, Kaito, I will," she whispered in a babylike voice as he placed the ring on her finger. Shinichi and Ran held up their ringed hands to each other, smiling. They got engaged two hours prior. Heiji and Kazuha also held up their ringed hands and beamed. They got engaged one hour prior._

_"That's it, I guess I did lose to Aoko after all," Akako said. "Sigh..."_

_"You still have me," said Saguru. "I realized that beyond the beauty is a woman that meets all the expectations I want: assertiveness, spontaneity, the smarts, the capability of being a good partner...I want a woman in my life and I decided that's it's going to be you."_

_"Saguru...are you sure?"_

_"Akako Koizumi..." He went down on one knee and gave her a ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_"I have decided...maybe Kaito really was out of my league and you are someone that I can have use for. Yes, I will marry you because I like you a lot. Thank you, Saguru." They both shared a kiss._

_"All right, with that, I shall return to the police station. Aoko, Kaito...be careful out there. See you then everyone," said Ginzo, heading to the car._

_Aoko quickly gave her father an embrace. "Thank you for hearing me out and giving your blessing on the two of us. We will never forget it."_

_"Take care, my child." And with that, the car went off._

_"Ran-chan?" asked Aoko to Ran._

_"Hmm?" she asked, walking over to her._

_"Is it okay...if I call you...Neesama?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I look up to you, you're slightly older than me and we share a lot in common that you might as well be a sister even though I am the only child. Is it okay, Ran-neesama?"_

_Ran gave Aoko an embrace. "Then I'll make you my younger sister, but I'll still call you Aoko-chan. Imouto's too long."_

_Aoko decided to touch Ran's horn lick, of which she had a fetish for. "Ah mou, Ran-neesama~~~!" squealed Aoko as they shared a sisterly moment._

_Kaito was embarrassed. "Ahahahahah," he laughed, a sweat drop coming down his head, a hand behind it._

_"So if my senses are telling me something," Shinichi said, turning his back in though. "my wife and Kaito's wife also have feeling for each other." His nose started to bleed a little. "Why am I okay with this..."_

_"Speak for yourself, I AM more than okay with this," Kaito said, already suffering a massive nosebleed and visualizing Aoko and Ran making love in their underwear, sharing a bed for the first time._

_"Stop having perverted thoughts of the two of us!" Ran and Aoko protested in chorus._

_"Bakaito!" Aoko added._

_"Some things never change," Kazuha admitted._

_"Quite," Saguru concurred._

_"Well, now that all eight of us got each other's backs, let's celebrated the road to tying the knot at Tropical Land," Heiji said._

_"Oh, that's right, Tropical Land can be used to do weddings," Shinichi said. "Finally, my entire life will come full circle. I've waited for this day."_

_"Will June 21 of next year do?" Kazuha asked. "Only date open to do a wedding, as far as I can imagine."_

_"Let's make it a joint wedding, where all four of us couples tie the knot!" Aoko exclaimed._

_"Sounds like a plan, Aoko," Akako said._

_"Akako-chan, I'm glad you're on our side from this point forward."_

_"Mmm-hmmmm!" Ran added._

_"Let's celebrate by having a nice steak dinner. eh Kudo-aniki?" asked Heiji to Shinichi_

_"As long as you're willing to pay for it bro, we're good," Shinichi said._

_"Heheheh...apparently a good friend of mine's who will remain anonymous gave me this here basket of yen that we can use for wedding expenses and our meal tonight," he said, holding up a basket. "This here's one mighty fine jackpot. But who would bring me such a basket." They all turned to Kaito because he was the magician and would be the one that would come up with their outfits, plus the Kaitou Kid outfit would come back for the wedding. "So it was you all along. Why am I not surprised?"_

_"Just leave it to me with figuring out some nice designs...so long as I get the A-OK," Kaito said._

_"It's fine, we trust you, brother," Shinichi said, a reassuring hand on his shoulder._

_"Uh, Heiji, there might be a problem getting out of the cemetery..." Kazuha said with a sweat drop on her head._

_"Tell me about it," Heiji snarked._

_They noticed that police were holding back a mob of fans because all eight of them were celebrities. And poor Kogoro and Ginzo were getting crushed trying to hold back the river a la James Bay. Ginzo was forced to come back to the site after seeing the mob arrive at the cemetery gates._

_"Shinichi, a little help here!" Kogoro said. "These fans are too much!"_

_"You're telling me, Kogoro!" Ginzo said. "Aoko, Kaito, help your father out!"_

_But they both noticed that all eight of them disappeared thanks to Kaito's proprietary magic. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both wailed in their despair. They would be in the hospital for the longest time. Poor old guys. Oh, old guys._

* * *

"So after the wedding on June 21, 2008, we had our honeymoon in Waikiki, all eight of us and I'm not gonna divulge the details but it made us closer than ever that we are pretty much our own family," Saguru said. "Good sex all around."

"Ran's kids were born first, then mine's, then Aoko's and then Akako's, all within the span of four hours," said Kazuha. "All born on the same day in the same hospital in Tokyo. And one hour after that, Ran-chan's parents reunited. Such timing, dontcha think?"

"I'm glad you shared your story and you talked a little bit about all the adventures you took part in," Admiral Tanaka said, sipping vodka on the rocks. "Must have had a great time. All coming of age too, which is nice."

A voice. "Hey Teitoku!" It was Kongou, and the kids went to reunite with their parents.

"Mom, we had fun touring the place!" Rachel said, hugging Ran.

"You did? How was it?"

'We saw all the machinery, learned about all the ships and about Yamato! Mom! I'm proud to be Japanese!"

'Nice..."

"I can't believe they wouldn't allow us boys into the drydock," Harley groaned.

"There's a reason for this," said Jimmy. "We're boys. No boys allowed. It's essentially a bathhouse for girls. Even the admiral is not allowed access, unless the admiral is female."

"Ahhhhhh, waaaaaaah! Daddy, daddy, Jimmy is bullying me again!" Harley cried.

"Come here, son, nothing to worry," Heiji said, giving his boy a hug before the boy sat next to him.

"Hey dad, what are you eating?"

"The house specialty curry, famous around this part of the country."

"Now that I think about it," said Tyler, "this curry tastes like the katsu curry at L&amp;L."

"Ah, that plate lunch place?" asked Allison. "Yeah, it does. But this is so good! Mmmmm!"

"I will remember the day I rode on a woman dressed up as a battleship," Anita said to Saguru and Akako. "It was fun."

Heiji noticed a band set in the background. "Ah, there's our instruments,"

"What, you guys decided to play some music in your spare time?" asked the Admiral as Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji and Saguru went to the band set.

"That's right, after our wedding at Tropical Land, we decided to perform a set of songs for all of our wedding guests," Shinichi said. "We needed to come up with a name for our band. We liked the works of Gosho Aoyama and his satirical cartoons of our reality show that we decided on the name 'Goshoboys' and we even recorded an EP that sold well on the indie circuit."

"Shinichi and I play guitar, I also do keyboards, Saguru does bass and Heiji's the drummer," Kaito said. "We actually did some practicing and we also did a few original pieces ourselves. Mostly we do covers since we haven't signed with a major label yet."

"We perform our music to also make our women happy," Heiji said, twirling a drumstick. "Isn't that right, Kazu-honey?"

"Do your best!" the four ladies said, as well as the kids.

"Let's warm ourselves up with our tune-up number," Shinichi said. Some of the KanMusu were grabbing glowsticks. "This song is called 'Trojans.'" Shimakaze joined in on the 'Oh!" part. Some boats sailed in the distance as other fleet girls did some surfing in their bikinis. Despite Shinichi being a bad singer, he still sung remarkably well for being remarkably bad.

_"Take it off_

_Take it in_

_Take off all the thoughts of what we've been_

_Take a look_

_Hesitate_

_Take a picture you could never recreate_

_Write a song_

_Make a note_

_For the lump that sits inside your throat_

_Change the locks,_

_Change the scene_

_Change it all but can't change what we've been_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_It's OK_

_If it's gone_

_The thoughts that you had that it was the one_

_And, oh, what is left?_

_For all those times is that what you get?_

_Oh, regardless_

_The walls get painted anyway_

_Oh, you're guarding_

_The gates, but it all got away_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Take it off_

_Take it in_

_Take off all the thoughts of what we've been_

_Take a look_

_Hesitate_

_Take a picture you could never recreate_

_Write a song_

_Make a note_

_For the lump that sits inside your throat_

_Change the locks,_

_Change the scene_

_Change it all but can't change what we've been_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Your Trojans in my head_

_Take it off_

_Take it in_

_All the thoughts of what we've been_

_Take off all the thoughts of what we've been."_

* * *

"How about you let me do some singing?" asked Kaito to Shinichi. "I have a song in mind that I want to sing?"

"Yeah, what do you want to sing?"

"Shots. Dedicated to reconciling with my wife."

"Ahhhh." Kaito took lead vocals while Shinichi tried his hand at pressing a few keys. In the end, he stuck to using his guitar, starting with the lead-on.

_"I'm sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I've done_

_Am I out of touch?_

_Am I out of my place?_

_When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space_

_Oh, I'm wishing you're here_

_But I'm wishing you're gone_

_I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong_

_Oh, I'm going to mess this up_

_Oh, this is just my luck_

_Over and over and over again_

_I'm sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_Am I out of luck?_

_Am I waiting to break?_

_When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape_

_Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted_

_I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong_

_Oh, I'm going to mess this up_

_Oh, this is just my luck_

_Over and over and over again_

_I'm sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_In the meantime we let it go_

_At the roadside_

_We used to know_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_At the bay side_

_You used to show_

_In the moonlight_

_We let it go_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_And there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, love, can you hear me?_

_Oh, let it drift away_

_I'm sorry for everything_

_Oh, everything I've done_

_From the second that I was born it seems I had a loaded gun_

_And then I shot, shot, shot a hole through everything I loved_

_Oh, I shot, shot, shot a hole through every single thing that I loved_

_(Let me make it up to you, let me make it up to you!)_

_In the meantime we let it go_

_At the roadside_

_We used to know_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_At the bay side_

_You used to show_

_In the moonlight_

_We let it go_

_We can let this drift away_

_Oh, we let this drift away_

_And there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, there's always time to change your mind_

_Oh, love, can you hear me?_

_Oh, let it drift away..."_

* * *

Outside the waters of Copenhagen, a small, chubby, adorable, but dangerous demon was approaching the coast. No one could see her, but it was clear that as the Butterflies and Dragons were training for the preliminaries, she was ready to pounce as they were about to enjoy their inevitable moment of glory.

Hoppou-chan, the Northern Ocean Princess, was determined to earn her revenge for being bullied so much, and what better way to get it than in Denmark, the least likeliest of places to be in danger. For now, she stood on the water in invisibility, waiting, watching, anticipating the right time to strike...when the world least expected it.

**END CHAPTER 20**


	21. A Ba Ni Bi

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 21:**

**A Ba Ni Bi**

* * *

The church bells rung in Copenhagen in the morning, heralding the countdown to the World Archery Championships. Fully rested and focused, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu got up, washed up and donned their issued uniforms, collected their equipment and went downstairs for breakfast at AC Bella Sky. Akagi wasted no time piling up her plate. "Mmmmmm!" she said, wolfing down on some sausages, eggs and potatoes before downing a tall Faxe Koldi.

"We're competing," Kaga reminded her, "so eating too much could affect your performance."

"Mmmmf mmmmf mmmmmmf," said Akagi as if to say, "I'm fine. Can't talk. Eating."

Kaga looked at her plate. It was also filled with everything but was not as stacked as Akagi's. Sipping a glass of orange juice, she heard the soothing melody of a song.

_"If so, if so, we know we'll be coming,_

_If so, if so, we know we'll be coming,_

_If so, if so, we know we'll be coming..."_

A loud belch. "Done," Akagi said, patting her belly with crumbs on her face as she looked at Kaga, who was still wrapping up resupplying. After breakfast, the four girls and their coaches brought their equipment to the bus to head to Sundby Idrætspark to do a practice round. It was Sunday, July 26.

A team of event staff inspected the equipment to ensure that it was up to competition standards and that there were no deviations whatsoever. The bows of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were good to go, and so the girls, now dressed in their standard-issued uniforms, approached their targets and did a practice round.

The Butterflies and Dragons raising the bows, aimed their arrows and fired all at once, hitting the bulleye in exactly the same location. Eventually, the girls would fire a series of 10's and 9's, with Akagi hitting more 10's and Hiryuu hitting more 9's. When the round finished, the four girls gathered their arrows, recorded their scores and returned to the hotel to have lunch.

"That was an easy round," Akagi said, eating another open-faced sandwich. "Mmmmmm!"

"No surprises," Souryuu said, downing another Faxe Koldi. "It's pretty much expected that you were going to be fine."

Akagi could hear Fubuki's giggling in her head. "Thanks, Fubuki," she said to herself.

"Just as planned," Fubuki's spirit said to her.

* * *

As evening began to float over Copenhagen, it was morning in Etajima and Mamiya and Irako and Yamato were cooking some pancakes and other western fare for the fleet at Mamiya's Bar. "So it's started," Irako said to the two of them.

"Huh? What has?" Yamato asked.

"The World Archery Championships."

"Yeah...where are they now?" She played a tray of cinnamon rolls with extra icing on the table, where some of the lesser destroyers helped themselves to some pieces.

"So they did a practice round and tomorrow they will be taking part in the qualification."

"Top 10 finish, it seems like that's in the bag."

"But there are others that could challenge the four of them; the top half of the field have lots of matches under their belt, and our girls are relative newcomers."

"I think they will be ready to shock the world."

Ryuujou, snacking on a cinnamon roll with some other pastries and coffee, saw footage on the HDTV of news cameras and news vans from around the world rolling in. Yuubari's television allowed the fleet to see their team at work, as well as see other scenes from around town, full of interviews, stock footage, action, flashmobs... "Junyou," she asked her.

"Yo!"

She looked at her roll, looking through the hole she has just eaten, seeing Junyou through it. "Question: why are cinnamon rolls so delicious?"

"They are precious, they are too cute to eat, and when you eat them, you become them because you are what you eat."

"Ehhhhhh...?" As she ate another piece, her clothes exploded and her underwear was slightly shredded. "Oh no! What the hell? I am not Asashio-class!"

"KYAAAAAAA!" cried the other destroyers as their clothes exploded from eating the precious cinnamon rolls.

Ryuujou turned around and saw Hiei laughing hesistantly. "You...!" she growled.

"Sorry, sorry, I tried this new chemical to see if it would add extra flavor to the rolls while baking," she said. She turned around and saw Mamiya, Irako and Yamato with angry looks, about to give Hiei her comeuppance. "HIEEEEEEEEEIIIII!"

* * *

Morning came again. July 27, 2015. "Ready?" Akagi asked Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they checked in their equipment and got ready to being qualification. Overcast skies weren't going to prevent the girls from sizing up against the world's best.

As with the last meeting, the top eight would receive byes to the round of 16. The Director of Shooting for the event fave two sound signals, indicating that all athletes were to occupy the shooting line. The light was red, and 10 second later, the light turned green and the Butterflies and Dragons were off to work.

Akagi and Kaga set a blistering pace, with Souryuu and Hiryuu following close behind. After the 70 meter round, all four shooters in questioon hit 18 10s and 18 Xs to be in a deadlock for first place. Homura looked at Madoka as if to say, just like how you did it then. Madoka simply shrugged as the two of them watched the 60m round followed by the 50m and 30m round. All four of them would be tested for doping, at which nothing would be found illegal. 48 10s, 24 Xs for the Butterflies and Dragons after the 70m round.

Then it was time for the 50m round. 1080 on all ends, 70 10s, 38 Xs for Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu heading into the 30m round. Once that was over, the Butterflies and Dragons looked up at the score: a four-way tie for first place: 84 10s and 60 Xs that tied the old record set in 2011 by their two coaches, Madoka and Homura.

Maja Jager, a local product from Denmark that had faced Madoka and Homura before, looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them. She looked at them as if to say, "We meet again, and it seems you've taught them well."

Madoka looked back, as if to say, "They know what they know." She then walked over to the team. "All of you, you tied our record," said Madoka to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. "Some faces in the crowd are looking at one another in shock because you did it all in synchronization. You were pretty good. And you all get a bye to the Round of 16."

"Just as planned," Akagi said, nodding.

"So, what you should now do is go ahead and have lunch and have some rest because you are done for the day."

"Got it," Kaga said, the team bowing. "We shall return to the hotel."

Akagi's stomach was growling. "Ooops, heheh..." Souryuu and Hiryuu were giggling as they took their equipment and rode the bus back to the hotel, Avicii's "Wake Me Up" playing out loud.

* * *

"Admiral!" Ooyodo said, opening the door wide, surprising Admiral Tanaka.

"Ooyodo! You should knock first, you know. What's the news?"

"The world record for qualification set in 2011 has been tied four times by Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu."

"Mmmm, very nice," he said, having a martini with a dash of black pepper. "Anything else?"

"It has been determined that Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu will be the three-person entry for the recurve women team competition, with Hiryuu on standby as an alternate, by agreement and confirmed by the Japanese delegation via telephone from Copenhagen."

"Good, good. Well, we're off to a flyer. Now if you'll excuse me..." He was holding up a Hibike! Euphonium doujin featuring Kumiko Oumae and Reina Kousaka tribbing, "I am reading some off-base night battles in visual form."

"I shall leave you to your personal matters. Thank you." Ooyodo bowed and slowly closed the door. With a sigh, the Admiral continued to stroke his impatient, frustrated manhood while studying the juicy details.

* * *

The next day was the team Round of 16, and Kaga had brought a harmonica on the team bus to Christianborg Palace. Playing a few idle notes, a backing melody took place as Akagi ate some energy bars while downing a Faxe Koldi. A group of cyclist and security police accompanied the convoy of team buses while the officers on the street redirected traffic.

"Are you a Pitbull fan?" Hiryuu asked Kaga sheepishly.

"Global Warming Meltdown. Hot take: it's going down, I'm yelling timber."

"You don't make any sense at all, Kagami."

"When did I, Himeko?"

"Since...never?" A question mark was next to her head as she blinked.

"Very good..." As the No. 1 seed, Japan were facing France, the No. 16 seed. The French delegation were shaking in their shoes because they were facing the Butterflies and Green Dragon. Focused, Japan sunk the French team, composed of Laura Ruggieri, Berengere Schuh and Solenne Thomas, 5-1. Against the Georgian team of Khatuna Narimanidze, Kristine Esebua (who was familiar with their coaches) and Yulia Lobzhenidze, Japan prevailed, 6-2.

In the semifinals, the Russian team of Inna Stepanova, Tuyana Dashidorzhieva and Ksenia Perova proved to be a different beast altogether and this was where they were finally tested for the first time. A shootoff saw Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu hit 10s to win, 30-28 and escape with a victory and set up a date with India for gold. In addition, Japan's delegation had qualified for the Olympics.

"You've done it," said Madoka to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. "You're in Rio but now you need to keep going and do more. As a team, you have a chance to win gold but individuall, it will all come down to you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Looking good. Dismissed." The girls would go on to have a press conference regarding their performance and for their age, it looked like they had done this many times before. Maybe...too many times before? Akagi liked to wear thick-rimmed red glasses to make her look older than she really was. Same for Kaga with her blue frames. But they really needed the glasses, if only to make it look like they were really in their 30s.

The next day, the girls would be taking part in the individual tournament while some of the girls of the fleet back at Etajima would be taking part in expeditions to stock up for the operation in August. After sitting out the team tournament, Hiryuu was back in the draw. A lone pianist in the hotel lobby played "Fubuki" as the Butterflies and Dragons quietly boarded the team bus for Sundby Idrætspark, the melody of Akagi's esteemed kouhai and little sister warming her soul, so much that it felt like she grew angel wings.

For Akagi, it looked like, sure, qualification accomplished, but it felt like the job was far from done. As the overall No. 1 seed based on casting of lots, Akagi had a first-round bye and was watching the early-round action eating a large granola bar. Any time she was able to eat, her focus stayed constant, her focus stayed sharp and precise and she could absorb the situation. The same could be said for Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, who looked at competitors knocking each other out with such fluid intensity, in the quiet of the morning skies over Denmark's crown jewel, connected by a bridge to Malmo, Sweden, where Eurovision took place a year ago.

Unlike their coaches, who pretty much ignored the field and proceeded to consummate while idle when they competed back in Turin in 2011, years of military activity meant that letting down their guard in a competition like this was a death wish. By the time the early rounds concluded, the four girls knew who they were facing in the Round of 32. Hiryuu was facing Esebua, who her teammates dispatched of in the team competition. Souryuu was up against a Polish contender, Karina Lipiarska.

Kaga was facing Dashidorzhieva again, who she gained immense respect for in the team semifinals. As for Akagi? Perova was up next for her. Dashidorzhieva and Perova, the pride of Russia, were facing the Butterflies, Japan's young prodigies in archery, of Akagi and Kaga. Neither of the Russian challengers realized who they really were. But with Hoppou monitoring the proceedings from her hideout under the bridge, it was a matter of time before the truth would come out. The Admiral was snoring in his bedroom, petting Mutsuki in the nude to keep her company. Even he knew that something could unfold in the next few days.

Waking up, the Admiral got up, took a shower and got ready to pack his bags. "Mutsuki, sorry, I need to get ready to go."

"Eh? Commander why?" she asked, purring.

"I have a feeling...something awful might happen on Sunday, and I need to intercept it by heading to Tokyo and taking a plane. I need to plan this with Nagato and Mutsu."

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Mutsuki yawned.

"Go to sleep and when you wake up, seal the doors until I come back. I will also tell Nagato and Mutsu to hold off on expeditions until I return."

"You always work so hard..."

"Don't worry about me," Admiral Tanaka said, kissing Mutsuki on the lips. "I have bigger issues to worry about." He looked towards the ocean. "Hoppou-chan...I'm on your tail you little punk!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 21**


	22. Drama Queen

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 22:**

**Drama Queen**

* * *

"So that is the plan," said Admiral Kensuke Tanaka to Nagato and Mutsu on the morning of July 30 at Etajima Naval District. "I will be away to help assist with...facilitating the return of our not-so-secret ultimate weapon."

"But you can use some reinforcements," Mutsu said.

"Yes, a number of our fleet members based in Europe will be returning to Europe with you," said Nagato. "Here they come."

Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Littorio, Roma, Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz entered the room, saluting the Admiral. They were in more casual clothes.

"Are you going to forget about us, Admiral?" Bismarck said, smiling.

"You guys are returning to Europe, huh?" the Admiral said, grinning.

"I miss being in Germany. I also want to watch Die Schanzer test themselves," Prinz added.

"And Bayern needs my undivided attention, as I just renewed my membership," Bismarck added.

"We need to do work for the Italian Navy," said Littorio. "As they are in partnership with the JMSDF, we need to help make the country safe."

"But if you think we are going to miss watching the Butterflies and Dragons perform what they like to perform, I'm afraid you are mistaken," Roma added, adjusting her glasses.

"We are ready to join you," Leberecht said.

"They may be in danger, we sense it, and we're going to do our best," said Max.

"All right," Admiral Tanaka said. "So, have you guys packed up?"

"All our belongs have been packed and we're ready to join you to the boat," Bismarck said.

"Admiral," Prinz Eugen said, looking into Admiral's eyes, her eyes misting as she grabbed his arm, "let's save the KanMusu!"

He pumped a fist, then raised it as he looked to the heavens, his spirit lifted high. "All them feels...my loves!"

* * *

Hoppou floated on the water under the bridge near Copenhagen, her shinkaisei-kan keeping her company as she listened to a recording of one of Admiral Tanaka's song parodies. "Pou, pou, pou, pou, I got a ship that keeps on sailing," she sang herself.

"You seem to be in good spirits," said a voice.

"Pou!" Hoppou turned around. It was Admiral Keisuke Suwabe, Admiral Tanaka's cousin thrice removed, on a boat with the Seaport Princess, They were Hoppou's parents. "Dad, Mom, don't scare me like that!"

"Why are you floating on the water, Hoppou?" Seaport asked her. "Don't you realize you're gonna get caught?"

"I was bored, that's all," said Hoppou as she put away her enemy aircraft toys and joined the two on the boat towards shore. The three of them had gone undercover as well and were on the trail of the Butterflies and Dragons. "I hate those Carriers, always spoiling things for me. Especially that pompous auntie Akagi! She's always so greedy and bullies me a lot! I hate it!"

"Well, that's just her schtick, kid," Admiral Suwabe said, stroking his mustache as they made it to shore. It was early morning, and they elected to have some breakfast. "You hungry, Hoppou?"

Hoppou's stomach growled. "Jeez, Dad, what do you think?"

"Pretty much, honey," Seaport said, kissing Admiral Suwabe on the cheek.

"I got a lot of cash on me, let's go." The three of them took a taxi to Cafe Bang and Jensen, a posh casual diner that was open early in the morning for the people working early in the day."

"Dad, I wanna over everything on the menu!" Hoppou said. On cue, the chefs cooked their signature items for the three of them and brought in an extra table to accomodate the dishes.

"She really is a big eater, isn't she?" asked Suwabe to Seaport, Hoppou munching on a large pancake drenched with golden syrup. She and Hoppou were dressed in casual clothes to make it look like they were visitors from Japan. Admiral Suwabe looked like he was a French beatnik painter with a number of fancy works to his credit.

"Hoppou wants to be the next Akagi because she thinks she can be as hungry for glory like Akagi always has," Seaport mused, reading the local Danish paper. "And speaking of which..."

"Oy, mother, what you reading?" asked Hoppou, still working on her meal as Admiral Suwabe sipped on a mimosa. In the background, Franz Ferdinand's "Auf Achse" was playing. Hoppou peered. "Ewwww, Akagi and her filthy scoundrel aunties qualified for the Olympics!"

"Seems so," Seaport said, sipping coffee.

Suwabe took his electronic cigarette and began to vape in thought. As he emitted fumes of cocoa and mint, his thoughts were of one person. Fubuki, Kensuke's wife, with her short brown hair and white panties with her seifuku over. Her sporty looks, selfless attitude and unyielding purity was what he wanted to covet. He wanted to steal her away from him and deflower her because he wanted a piece of that precious cinnamon roll, so soft, so rich, so...unreal.

"I will not lose," Suwabe hissed, stroking his cock vigorously as his imaginations of him raping Fubuki to the hilt and producing another worthy Abyssal ran through his head, his mouth drooling with pleasure, his smile as creepy as that of the woman he wanted to steal.

"Lose to who, Dad?" Hoppou asked, turning to him with a sleazebag expression.

"Nothing, nothing."

Then Hoppou noticed that Suwabe's left hand was on his crotch. "You pedophile," she hissed. Seaport Hime laid a frown on Suwabe. causing him to continue to eat his meal. Hoppou was confident that this was the time for her to exact payback for so much humiliation. "I will not lose either," she also thought. "This time, standard carrier Akagi Nagumo...this will be my victory!"

* * *

On the bullet train towards Tokyo, Prinz Eugen and Bismarck were watching a replay of the team competition and studied the form of Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu as they were tested by Russia. "They lost their focus a little," said Bismarck. "They were lucky to advance to the Gold Medal round."

"Neesama, they make their own luck. They're at the part of their lives where making your own luck makes you competent in this world," Prinz said.

"One to talk, given your reputation."

"I know, right Admiral?"

"Yep," he said, listening to "Shots" by Imagine Dragons, the lights of the evening flashing across the sky. "But, they finished the shootoff professionally. It's like converting penalties in a shootout in soccer."

"Hmmmm..." they both said.

All of the girls with the Admiral, as citizens of the European Union, had EU passports and were free to travel across the Schengen Area, of which Denmark was a part of. Osaka and Kansai International Airport would have been where the team would be heading to fly there; however, they did not have a connection to Copenhagen, meaning that they would take the train to Narita. Ooyodo, having intercepted Hoppou's presence, reserved, with Yuubari's assistance, reservations to take the SAS morning flight to Copenhagen.

* * *

At the AC Bella Sky, the Butterflies and Dragons were getting ready to take part in the Round of 32 and subsequent rounds. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu dressed in their issued uniforms and primped themselves up to an instrumental rendition of "Hey Brother" by Avicii. They gathered their equipment and left the hotel for the team bus. Cinematically, it could be seen in slow motion: four confident young Japanese ladies, walking on as one with onlookers looking as if it was a scene from a Hollywood movie, or a Spaghetti Western offshoot.

As they looked at each other on the bus, they asked with their collective, dangerous minds, "so, how far will you go for your country...and the Admiral?"

Back at Mamiya's Bar, Mamiya was opening up shop and turning on the television, the compass fairies dancing in the background to the strains of an instrumental rendition of Avicii's "The Nights," followed by "Wake Me Up!". "The fairies seem to be enjoying their time off," Mamiya said, noticing the fairies do the Nae Nae. "The rest of the field better watch their back."

"Eliminations," Yamato said, walking into the restaurant with Irako to begin their afternoon shifts. "The fate of Japan's relevance in terms of archery rests on this one day, it seems."

Taihou walked in, ready to mix some cocktails for the early birds, as well as the Kongou sisters. "Game time," she whispered, spinning a few glasses before setting the tables up, watching the clock and a big board that showed the status of the Butterflies and Dragons, some statistics, information on the competitors they were facing, a bracket, and the party that would be joining them, along with a montage of live video. After some practice rounds, the day would begin at 9 a.m. CET, or 4 p.m. JST, which accounted to tea time. By this point, the Admiral and his party had left Japan for Denmark.

* * *

At Sundby Idrætspark, Akagi prevailed in her first round match with Russia's Ksenia Perova 6-4. She lost the won the first match 29-26 (10, 10, 9 to 7, 9, 10), lost the second 27-25 (9, 9, 7 to 9, 9, 9), won the third 28-27 (X, 9, 9 to 9, 9, 9), lost the fourth 27-28 (10, 9, 8 to 9, 9, 10) and won the decider 28-25 (10, 9, 9 to 8, 8, 9). Kaga disposed of Tuyana Dashidorzhieva 6-4. She lost the first set 30-28 (X, 10, 10 to 9, 9, X), won the second set 25-27 (9, 9, 7 to 8, 9, X), lost the third set 26-25 (9, 9, 8 to 8, 8, 9), then ralled to win the fourth set 29-25 (9, 9, 7 to 9, 10, X) and the fifth 26-25 (98, 9, 9 to 9, 9, 7).

Souryuu had it easy, sweeping Karina Lipiarska of Poland 6-0, winning 28-26 (10, 9, 9 to 8, 8, 10), 29-25 (X, 10, 9 to 7, 8, 10) and 29-22 (10, 10, 9 to 6, 8, 8). Hiryuu, however, had the toughest ask: facing Kristine Esebua of Georgia, who the others had disposed of in the team competition. She lost the first set, 29-28 (X, 10, 9 to 9, 9, X), won the second set 29-25 (9, 8, 8 to 9, 10, 10), and split the third set 28-28 (10, 9, 9 for Esebua, 9, 9, 10 for Hiryuu). But it was in the fourth sets that a huge turnaround was made. Hiryuu won the fourth set 28-27 (10, 9, 9 to 9, 9, 9) and the fifth 30-25 with a perfect round (10, 10, 10 to 7, 9, 9).

In the round of 16, Akagi took on Germany's Lisa Unruh. "Sorry, Bismarck," Akagi said to herself before taking her mark. "I need to win this." She swept Unruh 6-0, winning the first set 29-28 (10, 10, 9 to 9, 9, X), the second set 28-26 (X, 9, 9 to 8, 9, 9), and the third set 26-23 (9, 9, 8 to 7, 8, 8). Kaga took on Mexico's Karla Hinojosa and also dominated, 7-1. She won the first set 28-24 (9, 9, 6 to 9, 9, 10), split the second 28-28 (10, 9, 9 for Hinojosa, 9, 9, 10 for Kaga), won the third 29-27 (10, 9, 8 to 9, 10, X) and won the fourth 28-27 (X, 9, 8 to 9, 9, X).

One of Ukraine's top archers, Veronika Marchenko, was next to face Souryuu. In a tense battle, Souryuu eventually prevailed, 6-4. She lost the first set 26-24 (9, 9, 8 to 7, 8, 9), won the second set 29-27 (9, 9, 9 to 9, 10, X), won the third 29-27 (X, 9, 8 to 9, 10, 10), and split the fourth 26-26 (9, 9, 8 to Marchenko, 8, 8, X to Souryuu) and the fifth 28-28 (X, 9, 9 to Marchenko and 9, 9, 10 to Souryuu). Even though she would not be facing India's team as one of Japan's representatives, Hiryuu gave Laxmirani Majhi something to think about, dominating her in a 6-0 sweep. Hiryuu won the first set 27-24 (9, 9, 9 to 8, 8, 8), the second 30-25 (X, X, 10 to 8, 8 9) and the third 27-26 (9, 9, 9 to 7, 9, 10).

Akagi was the first to finish her quarterfinal round, with Mexico's superstar Aida Roman. She won the first set 29-28 (10, 10, 9 to 9, 9, 10), lost the second set 29-27 (9, 9, 9 to 9, 10, X), won the third 28-27 (10, 9, 9 to 8, 9, 10) and the fourth by the same score (9, 10, 9 to 9, 10, 8).

Afterwords, Aida told Akagi. "I know your coach. She's taught you well."

Akagi simply smiled and said, "I know. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm starved." As Akagi swallowed another energy bar whole without choking, Aida was left wondering, "Have I seen her from somewhere before?"

Kaga was making for bring the comeback master. She won the first match with Georgia's Khatuna Narimanidze 28-26 (X, 9, 7 to 8, 10, X), lost the second set 28-25, (X, X, 8 to 8, 8, 9) and the third set 29-27 (X, X, 9 to 8, 9, 10) but rallied to win the fourth 28-27 (10, 9, 8 to 9, 9, 10) and the decider 29-24 in a set that was not even close (8, 8, 8 to 9, 10, 10).

Souryuu took on a Korean archer, Choi Misun, in the quarterfinals. It was not even close. Despite splitting the first set 27-27 (9, 9, 9 to Souryuu, X, 9, 8 to Choi) and the third 28-28 (9, 9, 10 to Souryuu, 10, 10, 8 to Choi), a 28-25 second set win (10, 9, 6 to 9, 9, 10) combined with a 27-22 rout in the fourth set (9, 8, 5 to 8, 9, X) gave Souryuu the victory.

Hiryuu, however, had the toughest fight of her life in the quarterfinals, against Mexico's Alejandra Valencia. They split the first set 27-27 (8, 9, 10 for Hiryuu, 10, 9, 8 for Valencia) but Hiryuu lost the second set 29-28 (X, 10, 9 to 9, 9, 10), only to rally back in the third 28-27 (9, 9, 10). Hiryuu lost the fourth 28-27 (10, 9, 9 to 9, 9, 9) but would force a shootoff by winning the fifth 29-28 (10, 10, 8 to 9, 10, 10). In the shootoff, Hiryuu hit a nine, while Valencia hit an 8 and the Flying Dragon was on to face the Red Castle by a 6-5 score.

Back at Etajima, there was cheering and hollering all round, with champagne and cocktails being imbibed. Souryuu and Kaga were facing each other in one semifinal, while Akagi and Hiryuu were taking on each other in the other. Most of the bets were on Akagi to win the next two matches.

"Go time," Akagi told Hiryuu. "Are you ready?"

"I won't let a gluttonous fiend like you run the show," she replied coolly. "You're gonna see some exciting Flying Dragon action. Eheh, it is on!"

Akagi nodded, and she and Hiryuu squared off soon after. They went to split the first set, 28-28 (10, 9, 9 for Akagi, 9, 9, 10 for Hiryuu). In the second set, there was yet another split, with 26-26 for both shooters. Akagi hit a 9, 10, and a 7, while Hiryuu hit a 9, 8 and a 9.

"Don't have any regrets if I defeat you in this round, in this battlefield of love, hope and glory, there has to be a winner and a loser," Kaga told Souryuu, the skies above Copenhagen looking for a squall.

"No matter what, I get to contend for a medal of any color...but I hope it is gold!" she replied with a wink.

As Souryuu and Kaga squared off, Souryuu felt the vibration of luck encapsulate her, and she won the first set, 30-27 (X, 10, 10 to 8, 9, 10). That took Kaga off guard, and Zuikaku who was watching this, was in glee.

"Ohhhh, looks like Kaga-sempai is in a pinch, as well as Akagi-sempai," Zuikaku told Shoukaku. "Guess they're not as good as they think."

"Settle down, it's still early," she replied.

"Sempai!" Katsuragi said, falling in with them, opening a bag of chips. "What's going on."

"The Butterflies and Dragons are facing each other," said Shoukaku.

"Ohhhhh?"

"Have a seat, there's plenty of food, Katsuragi-kouhai," Zuikaku said, holding up a deep-fried turkey leg before taking a big bite. "Mmmmmm!"

Katsuragi dug into a bento with grilled eel, or unagi. "This unagi is awesome. Yum!"

Shoukaku sipped a cup of sake. "There's reason to believe that the dragons could compete for the gold," she said.

"Really? Tell me something I don't know. Anyway...I just want Kaga-sempai to lose just to see the look on her face. It shall be glorious," Zuikaku fangasmed.

In the third set, Akagi defeated Hiryuu 28-26 (X, 9, 9 to 7, 9, 10) and they split the fourth 27-27 (X, 9, 8 for Akagi to 9, 9, 9 for Hiryuu). Meanwhile, in the second set between Souryuu and Kaga, the Green Dragon fell by the score of 30-28 (X, 9, 9 to 10, X, X). However, in the third set, Souryuu prevailed, 30-27 (X, 10, 10 to 9, 9, 9). The fourth set saw both Souryuu and Kaga split 28-28 (10, 10, 8 for Souryuu, 9, 9, X, for Kaga). Hiryuu and Kaga needed to win their fifth rounds to force a shootoff, while a split or better would see Akagi and Souryuu face each other for gold.

Time ran out for the Flying Dragon in the fifth set. Both Akagi and Hiryuu split the fifth round, 27-27 (9, 9, 9 for Akagi, 8, 9, 10 for Hiryuu), meaning Akagi won, 6-4. Meanwhile, Kaga pulled off yet another comeback, winning on a perfect fifth set, 30-28 (10, 9, 9, to 10, 10, 10) over Souryuu, forcing a shootoff.

"Oh God, Souryuu, please pull this one out," Zuikaku said, on pins and needles, figuratively speaking. "Don't let Kaga win!"

Shoukaku and Katsuragi were fanning her. "Relax..." Shoukaku said.

"My life could be at stake here..."

Even the Admiral and his team were following the updates. "Hmmmm," Admiral Tanaka said. "Could be a minor upset on the way."

It never happened. Even though Kaga and Souryuu both hit a 9, Kaga's arrow was closer to the target. That meant that Kaga won 6-5. Akagi and Kaga would battle for gold, while Souryuu and Hiryuu would battle for bronze.

Zuikaku fell to her knees and was in tears. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, making a scene. "Damn it, you former battleship reject! Why do you and Akagi get all the action. Damn you, Carrier Division One! Damn you to hell! Shoukaku, Katsuragi, help meeeeeee!" Then she fainted, forcing Shoukaku and Katsuragi to carry her back to bed, with the assistance of Hyuuga and Ise.

"It's not the end of the world, these things happen," Katsuragi said.

"Kaga-sempai, just end me and win gold already, I don't care about anything anymore...does God...even exist?" Following the drug tests, the Butterflies and Dragons gave hugs to each other before boarding the bus for the AC Bella Sky, where yet another spread was waiting. The others in the crowd were looking at them, and the rumors started going around: were they really humans, or were they...something far bigger!?

* * *

**END CHAPTER 22**


	23. Ring My Bell

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 23:**

**Ring My Bell**

* * *

Kaga (a.k.a. Kagami Katou), walked on the wild side on Thursday, and it was as wild as it got, having to come back a few times against some worthy competition. As she took her seat on the bus heading to the AC Bella Sky Copenhagen, she felt her heart beat. It was like a drum. Or rather, a bell ringing while a disco melody lingered. She closed her eyes. Anita Ward was playing. The cowbells were resonating as the bus drove down Amager.

"Is this real life?" she whispered, her cool brown eyes misting as she looked through the window, her energy nearly sapped after nearly laying her life on the line at Sundby Idrætspark's grounds. The taiko drums began to play in her head, pulling at her heartstrings, her past existence meeting her current one as different pictures of the highs and lows of life flashed through her, sometimes moving her to tears.

Kaga seemed emotionless and composed on the outside. But in reality, the real Kaga showed her emotions whenever it was a tense situation, a crisis, or a situation where there could only be happiness and relief. Akagi (a.k.a. Akagi Nagumo) noticed Kaga smiling as she saw people visit different shops and restaurants. "Kaga?"

"Akagi-sempai."

"This is real life."

"I only asked that question...because I felt my back was against the wall today. I never felt this pressured in my life," Kaga whispered to Akagi as she rested on her lap. "We nearly didn't see each other in the Gold Medal Match. I didn't want to let destiny slip away from my fingers. I would not let it."

"I had advanced first but I wanted you to join me as well," Akagi said, holding Kaga's hands, still trembling a little as she tried to let them stay still and calm under threatening skies over Denmark. "I know that Souryuu and Hiryuu are good but we were the top seeds, we didn't want fate to separate us, or worse, force us to compete for bronze."

"You have to admit," Souryuu (a.k.a. Shizuno Yanagimoto) said, peering out from behind so much as to startle them a little, "we did give you a proper challenge. Looks like you passed it."

"Madoka and Homura taught us well," Kaga said. "This semifinal...it made me crave for more of these close battles. That's what the world wants, right?"

Akagi laid a soft smile. "I think...we'd all be disappointed if we didn't give our fans what they wanted. And I bet...Zuikaku is a big disappointed that you pulled through. What do you think?"

Kaga sighed, then delivered a smug expression. "She'll be fine. I don't hold anything of what I do against her anymore because she'll always be my kouhai. I think she wants me to win gold now. So the ball is in your court, Akagi-sempai, she's got my back from this point forward."

"Owwww, the gauntlet has been thrown," Hiryuu (a.k.a. Himeko Yamaguchi) said, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi doing some tweeting and emailing to their friends in Tokyo behind them. "Gonna pick it up, gluttonous fiend?"

"I'll pick it up and I'll eat it," Akagi said. The looks of disgust were everywhere. "...if it's made of chocolate."

Sighs everywhere. "Stop scaring us, Akagi-sempai, we'll be at the hotel soon, calm down," Kaga said. Akagi licked her lips. She and Kaga would be clearing a good deal of the spread alone.

* * *

Hyuuga, Ise, Nachi, Tenryuu and Tatsuta were at Mamiya's Bar playing a game of Texas Hold 'Em, with Taihou playing the dealer. "So what I get it is that Kaga is sort of the Miracle Butterfly in Denmark," Tatsuta said, tossing a card aside while Nachi pushed some chips into the pot. In the background, the pianola played an instrumental version of "Tokyo Boogie Woogie."

"Miracle Butterfly?" Hyuuga asked.

"She came back from the edge of defeat twice to progress. With every victory, her confidence level boosts," Tenryuu said. "She isn't an easy person to take down over the course of a five-set series. With every point she earns, her level of happiness rises to the fact that she is intent to maintain her level of positivity."

"Do you think the people in Denmark realize who they really are?" asked Ise.

"Do you think they'll care?" Hyuuga asked.

"They might if there is an attack from an Abyssal."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen the Admiral or the European-based KanMusu. I have a feeling that you are not far off with your guess. One of the Abyssals may have followed them to Denmark."

"But who?" asked Nachi.

Taihou gave the answer. "Hoppou."

"HOPPOU-CHAN!?" exclaimed the others.

"If Akagi is out there, then it's clear that Hoppou is going to be there to issue some payback because Akagi is Akagi, and Akagi always hogs Hoppou's good and is always bullied. Good think Nagato is not going to be checking things out and making her know her place."

Little did the others know that Nagato and Mutsu were also heading off to Osaka to take a plane to Copenhagen as part of a secret contingency plan with the Admiral in case things really got out of hand. No one else in the fleet at the base knew, at least not yet, and that meant that Ooyodo would be overseeing the base until next Monday. With Nagato knowing that Hoppou was in Copenhagen, the storm was brewing for a massive storm of fireworks on the waters off the Danish island of Zeeland...and perhaps a plethora of indecent liberties on the side.

* * *

After eating lunch, Akagi and Kaga decided to head back to their hotel room, as Souryuu and Hiryuu returned to doing some random sightseeing, much of the heavy lifting done. Tomorrow, there would be a number of participants who would be taking part in a special Olympic Secondary Tournament qualification at Sundby, which is used, by default, as a football pitch. However, with Hiryuu having qualified as an alternate and the other three qualifying through the team competition, they would not be needed to take part. Essentially, the rest of Thursday, all of Friday and all of Saturday would be free for the girls to do some shopping and sightseeing.

"I'm starting to have an addiction for Faxe Koldi," Souryuu groaned the next morning, belching a little as they dug into their plates full of the good stuff. "That drink is so tasty, it's like cocaine! It's a habit forming liquid! The people who developed this are geniuses!"

"It's Faxe KONDI, not Faxe Koldi," Hiryuu corrected her.

"Right, right."

"Anyway...ah! Strøget anyone?" she asked, the girls dressed in color-coded hoodies, color-coded buttoned dress shirts, white undershirts, color-coded stripes socks, color-coded shoes and color-coded striped underwear...with no skirts or pants.

"Stromboli?" Akagi asked, drooling.

"It's a thoroughfare full of shops. There may be some things to eat."

"But do they sell stromboli?" The four of them left the hotel.

"Who knows, this isn't Italy."

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Souryuu.

Kaga pointed to four bicycles reserved outside for the girls. "Let's ride." Another flock of doves accompanied them as they raced up the road, racing towards Indre By, the Inner City, the heart of Denmark's capital city.

* * *

"The great thing about this camera," said Tone to Chikuma as they watched the Butterflies and Dragons ride up Ørestads Blvd. back at the Naval District in Etajima, Japan, "is that thanks to the power of fairy magic, it can follow them as if this was reality television. The camerawork is better than what any production team can come up with. Even better than the BBC and NHK combined!"

"Ooooh..." The camera cut to random scenes at Strøget of people looking around, people shopping, people eating pastries and open faced sandwiches, promises being made, hearts being broken, and the Danish flag fluttering over Christianborg Palace, the home of Denmark's government. On the side, a marquee of news headlines were being displayed, as well as stock trades and sports scores with statistics from major leagues across Japan and around the world. The camera then panned back to the four girls, now riding in one horizontal line. A few passers-by honked and hollered, giving them cheers of encouragement. Afterwards, some fans of the Butterflies and Dragons gave their thoughts on who would win what.

"I am so glad we got this big board because it puts all over big boards across the country to shame. This feels like we're there without having to leave," said Tone. Once again, as always and as before, good old Yuubari pulling through.

"But it does feel strange to put a freeze on expeditions until the rest of them return here," Chikuma said. "I'd like a second opinion with everything on it."

"We have garnered enough resources to launch a successful August operation," Ooyodo said, walking to them.

"Ooyodo. Thanks for letting us know. You're in charge of the Naval District front desk until the Admiral returns, right?"

"Correct."

"What about Nagato and Mutsu?"

"They agreed with the Admiral to go on leave for a few days until next Monday. They have some personal matters to take care of."

"Okay, sounds fine. As long as Nagato doesn't do anything rash, we'll be okay. You know her. We call her 'Nagamon' for a reason."

Ooyodo left Mamiya's Bar, her face a tomato, her glasses tinted, but a smile on her face while a piece in the background played over the radio, a old Filipino disco song whose title meant in English, "(We're) Just Messing (With You)." She didn't want them to know that Nagato was in search of just messing with Hoppou for trying to mess with the plans of the Butterflies and Dragons, who were supposed to be on leave until next Tuesday.

All that was left for the girls to do was to complete their gold-medal match against India and settle the gold and bronze medal matches on Sunday. The song changed. "Dance, Follow Me." The Butterflies and Dragons would be in a dance of their own on Friday.

* * *

As they entered Strøget, some fans noticed them and proceeded to take some shots from a distance. They were winning the hearts of the locals for their intense battles at Sundby, and while there were a number of archers slaving it out in the Olympic Secondary Tournament, the four girls were lollygagging about, shopping for curios and downing more containers of Faxe Kondi.

The hoodies were designed so that their midriffs would be showing slightly...and they weren't wearing any pants or skirt underneath...but at long as their hoodies were covering their crotch area through some effort...oh, how these girls were looking downright sexy and extremely girly!

Kaga, though, who looked like Ito Hikiotani with a different colored hoodie and set of glasses, was blushing wildly. It was her set of striped panties that had the bows. "I'm not sure why we are wearing this, you guys," Kaga said, steam coming out of her head as she pulled down her hoodie to cover her crotch, some lewd passers-by catching a glimpse. "This makes us look like prostitutes."

"It's okay, Kaga," Akagi said with a giggle. "As long it isn't obvious who we are, no one will care. Let's pretend we're unathletic tourists looking for a good time."

"Unathletic...good time..." Souryuu had to laugh. "Okay Red Castle, jig's up, what are you up to this time?"

Akagi's heart started to beat as a rush of flower petals flew through them. "Fubuki senses the Admiral's presence here. Let's look for him."

"The Admiral is here!?" Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu exclaimed.

"And the European-based KanMusu are staying with him at their hotel." Admiral Tanaka, Prinz Eugen, Littorio, Roma, Bismarck, Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz were staying at Scandic Sydhavn, the other hotel for the competition. "That's what Fubuki is telling me. She told me to find him here in a dream last night."

She put on her glasses. Souryuu and Hiryuu followed suit and Kaga's was already on. Their glasses had the power to locate the Admiral because it sensed a heartbeat that was in sync with theirs.

* * *

"That will be 1500 krone," said the shopkeeper at a store on the thoroughfare.

"Thank you," said the Admiral, who was with Prinz Eugen.

"And you have a great weekend. Thank you for visiting Denmark!"

Occasionally, under the identity Maria H. Prinz-Eugen, she and Bismarck, under the identity Helen Bismarck, would check out Copenhagen and relax at some of the bistros while watching local buskers dole out some soulful melodies. "For you, love," said the Admiral, handing Prinz a large crepe.

"Mmmmm, this tastes like a dream!" she said, enjoying her crepe with all the fixings. "When I look in your eyes, I feel like I have nothing to worry about. I feel...like my salvation is next to me." She decided to break in song for a little bit, the background melody playing.

_"I'm glad you're home_

_Now did you really miss me_

_I guess you did by the look in your eye_

_(Look in your eye, look in your eye)_

_Well lay back and relax_

_While I put away the dishes (put away the dishes)_

_Then you and me can rock a bell_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_The night is young_

_And full of possibilities_

_Well come on and let yourself be free yeah_

_My love for you (love for you, love for you)_

_So long I've been savin'_

_Tonight was made for me and you_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ring-a-ring-a-ring)_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ring-a-ring-a-ring)_

_You can ring my bell_

_You can ring my bell_

_(Ding, dong, ding, ah-ah, ring it)_

_You can ring my bell, anytime, anywhere_

_(Ring it, ring it, ring it, ring it, ow)_

_You can ring my bell, you can ring my bell_

_(Ding, dong, ding, ah-ah, ring it)_

_You can ring my bell, anytime, anywhere_

_(Ring it, ring it, ring it, ring it, ow)_

_You can ring my bell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)_

_You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ring-a-ring-a-ring)_

_You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell_

_(Ring my bell, ding-dong-ding)..."_

* * *

The Admiral turned around after Prinz Eugen finished singing. "Ah. You're here."

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu saluted the Admiral and Prinz, who returned the salute. And then they all did a group hug. "We finally found you, Admiral," Akagi whispered, touching the tip of her man's nose, to which the Admiral nodded. Admiral Tanaka was wearing a smart casual outfit, minus the tie and sneakers replacing wingtips.

"Akagi followed the scent of the crepes," Kaga added, pointing to Akagi ordering crepes for everyone.

"So, Admiral, how did we do?" Souryuu asked seductively, even licking the cream off her crepe suggestively.

"You know, ahem...I wish you all could get gold medals for your performance, but only Akagi, Kaga and you have a chance of winning one as a team. Cruel injustice. What say you, Hiryuu, or rather, Himeko?"

"I have no hard feelings; at least I can have a chance to win a bronze on Sunday," Hiryuu said, one eye closed with a head tilt a la the SHAFT look, pouting. In the background, a number of expatriate taiko drummers were banging the drums for the weekend while another flock of doves flew in the distance toward Sweden. "However, one truth prevails: Faxe Kondi is love and Faxe Kondi is life."

The Admiral closed his eyes and saw in his vision Fubuki in her wedding dress with Tiara and ring. "Tonight, I want you to set me free, Ken-kun," Fubuki's spirit said to him via telekinesis. "I need to be here with everyone, because if not, I will lose Akagi-sempai forever."

"I know, Fubuki," the Admiral said as Akagi grabbed tight on his arm. "But are you enjoying your out-of-body experience so far?"

"I will never go through this again. One day, I will have a body like Akagi-sempai's. I just won't be a carrier, that's all, because, I like being who I am, and I am Fubuki. I am the Blizzard." Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu looked at each other and nodded. Even Akagi knew that she was expecting every ounce of the Admiral's dick that night.

"Admiral?" asked Akagi, forcing Admiral Tanaka to open his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you talking to somebody in your head?"

"Tonight," he said. "I'm bringing Fubuki back with your help."

Those words of reassurance stimulated Akagi and caused her breathing to hitch, her pulse sweating, her underwear saturated with the moisture of anticipatory lust. She would never absorb anyone again after this. She would believe in her own strength and not compromise it by co-opting other ships.

"Let's go here," the Admiral said as they entered a steakhouse. "MASH. This is an American steakhouse. MASH stands for Modern American Steak House."

Hiryuu mused. "As athletes, I'm not sure steak would be a good idea, but-" She noticed Akagi about to enter. "The hell, are you paying!?"

"Ease up, Hiryuu, let's follow her," the Admiral said.

"Good afternoon and welcome to MASH, my name is Jens," said the maitre d'. "How many?"

"Akagi, party of six," she said.

"She is paying," the others groaned.

"Right this way," Jens said, leading the group to a table. "Are you visitors here?"

"We're from Japan, just visiting on holiday," Akagi said.

"You girls look...rather cute, too..." The girls blushed, while the Admiral laid a knowing glare at Jens. "All right, here are your menus. Is there anything you want to start off with?"

"Give us all of the starters to share," Akagi said. "And some Faxe Kondi."

"You ladies seem to be big eaters. No problem. We'll have that ready for you in a bit. What about your entree?"

"We'll all have the wagyu since we're from Japan," Admiral Tanaka said.

"I also want the MASH Burger and bream with all the sauces!" Akagi added, causing the other girls to sigh with sweatdrops in their forehead. "And all the sides!"

"Wagyu for six, a MASH Burger and bream with all the sauces, as well as the sides. Okay, good choices, I'll have your meals ready in a bit." Jens took off to get the orders set.

"Hey, we need to eat too, it's not just you," Souryuu said to Akagi.

"I need to eat as well," Kaga added. Jens and his staff brought out some plates of linguine, tartare, foie gras, caesar salad and crab salad, seared prawns, carpaccio and tuna tartar with avocado, a charcuterie, trout caviar and a lobster Americaine. "Mmmm..."

"Let's share," the Admiral said as he and the girls ate their fill, with Akagi taking a good deal of everything.

"This foie gras is straight out of heaven, how can the food here be this amazing!?" Prinz exclaimed, taking a big bite.

"I love how they did the caesar salad: not too much dressing and the croutons are really crunchy," Souryuu added. Jens then poured some Faxe Kondi onto glasses.

"A toast," the Admiral said as they charged their glasses, "to the Butterflies and Dragons and our successful qualification to Rio, with Sunday still to go."

"KAMPAI!" the girls said, clinking as they drank and chatted amongst themselves before the wagyu entrees arrives.

"But Admiral, you didn't tell us the real reason why you're here," Hiryuu asked.

"It's because...I need to help Akagi with something personal and I also want to watch you guys perform. Moreover..." The girls turned to him. "You are pursued by Hoppou-chan."

"HOPPOU-CHAN!?" exclaimed Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"Her again," Kaga growled.

"She wants to spoil the party and you need to anticipate her attacks," said the Admiral. "For this, I need Fubuki back but...I need to sow the seed into Akagi to get this done."

The Butterflies and Dragons blushed, then they giggled. "Oh we'll take care of the little punk. But...I hope you can sow the seed on my end as well," Souryuu whispered, stroking his rising cock.

"You'll get your turn when we return to the base after this tournament is over."

"Awwww..."

"But we can do some foreplay cause..." He leaned in closer. "Truth be told, I do like playing with girls."

"Oooooh, that's getting my mojo rising!" Hyperventilating, Souryuu went back to eating her meal, her eyes spiraling out.

Akagi was taking a bit bite out of her hamburger, which had everything on it and was cooked to order. "Mmmmmm! Admiral, I feel like I'm on a cloud, this is so delicious, mmmmm!"

"I'll pay," the Admiral said, conceding.

"Really!?" Akagi's eyes sparkled.

"And don't talk with your mouth full."

Akagi took another bite and swallowed quickly. "Spoilsport."

"Hello," he replied via telekinesis, "I'm knocking you up later tonight in my bed, you can at least show some class." The two of them looked at each other in the eyes as they continued to eat dinner, Akagi smiling naughtily with the day slowly turning to night above the city of Copenhagen.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 23**


	24. Samurai Son

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 24:**

**Samurai Son**

* * *

Akagi went to Admiral Kensuke Tanaka's room at the Scandic Sydhavn while Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were left to sleep Friday night away at AC Bella in their hoodies and striped underwear and socks, an outfit that doubled as pajamas, relatively speaking. All that eating (15,000 krone for the entire meal, with some special discounts) left Akagi in a very relaxed mood. As Akagi and the Admiral went to the Admiral's suite (the other ships were sleeping in different rooms and Nagato and Mutsu would be sleeping in another room not too far from them), her heart began to pulsate as she started to sweat and get aroused by her lover's robust physique.

"Ahhhhhh...!" Akagi let out a pronounced sigh as she thrashed her head back, the Admiral unzipping her hoodie and unbuttoning her shirt before lifting her undershirt and bra, caressing her voluptuous breasts, his hands indulging in its motherly volume, stroking and pinching the tips of her erect nipples. A light smile was on her face as she relaxed and let her hands guide the Admiral's in pleasuring her body before he slowly pulled down her panties and took delight in the petals of her flower that cried for the touch of a worthy gentleman.

Through her pouty lips and humming, Akagi pushed the admiral's face deep into her womanhood, causing the murmuring to be even more pronounced. "Ahhhh, haaaah, haaaa, hyaaaaah!" she cried before she let out a release. As the Admiral rose up, licking the sweet honey off his face, he tore off his clothes, took off Akagi's clothes, cast aside her glasses and rammed his manhood into her flower, staying steady as he began to empty his balls out. The two of them shared a long, deep, rich and velvety kiss as Akagi's open eyes eried tears of euphoria.

"Ahhh, hhhhaaaahh. ohhhh, hyaaaah, haaaaaah..." Akagi cried as she was about to see her cup pour over while clutching the bedsheets for dear life, her body sweating as her legs were spread to allow the Admiral deeper access into her G-spot.

The Admiral was ready to unload his all at any moment. "I'm about to...I'm gonna...oh no...!"

"Ahhhh, that is, this, this...oh...!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" they both cried as they emptied each other out, Akagi finally relenting as her spirit was set free. But now it was time for the second phase.

"Ohhhh?" Akagi asked, noticing her belly slowly growing.

"Get ready to push," the Admiral said, clearing some space.

"Ahhhhh, this hurts, Admiral, I think...this is...I will not be able to face Kaga on Sunday!"

"No, trust me, you will. Relax, relax..." At long last, Akagi's belly reached its peak. "Okay, get ready, and...push."

"Ahhhhhhhh," Akagi slowly began to push as the contractions began.

"Almost there. One more time, give it all you got. For the fate of Japan. And...PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried Akagi as a big ball of light came out of her, which turned into...Fubuki, naked and with her hair down, Akagi's love juices all over her.

"Ughhhhhh, where am I?" Fubuki groaned, an eye closed. "Is...is this?" She opened her eyes. "Ken-kun! Akagi-sempai! Am I alive?"

"You are," the Admiral said. "Take a bath and dry up, I'll have your clothes ready."

"Right...I guess..." Fubuki was still in a daze as she headed to the shower to finally clean herself up. That was some out-of-body experience she had. Or was that a dream?

"Akagi," Admiral Tanaka said to her, who was finally relaxing, "afterwards, you take a bath as well and rest here, if you want."

"Admiral...I will never absorb ships again," Akagi whispered like a baby as the Admiral cleaned her up and placed a blanket over her nude, exhausted frame. "I'm still alive. I survived Fubuki being in my body. I'm so happy...I'm so...happy..." Akagi couldn't take a bath after all. She fell into a deep sleep, smiling like an angel.

"It can't be helped," the Admiral said as he heard Fubuki hum the notes of her song. "But the woman in my life...is here again...and I need her now!" He read the local news that brought a massive story that made international headlines: Beijing became the first city to host a Summer and a Winter Olympics in the history of the Games, in the same century, no less!

* * *

Mutsuki felt a jolt, her heart skipping a beat. "Fubuki-chan!?"

"Poi? What about Fubuki-chan poi?" asked Yuudachi back at their dorm room with Shigure. Yuudachi was busy reading some yuri.

"I feel her vital signs...she's alive! Oh Fubuki-chan...please don't scare us like that..." Mutsuki was overcome with emotion as she sobbed, Shigure and Yuudachi comforting her. "I need you too, I don't want you taken away from us! We need you..."

A voice. "I need you as well."

"Eh!? Fubuki-chan!?" Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Shigure felt Fubuki's voice answering them. "Fubuki-chan, where are you?"

"Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan and Shigure-chan, good morning, I am sleeping at a hotel room in Copenhagen with the Commander and Akagi-sempai. I'm sandwiched between both of them and I feel like I am in heaven!"

"So jealous that an absolute perv like you gets to be where the action is poi," Yuudachi pouted. "I bet you nearly cost Akagi-sempai a chance to win gold tomorrow poi, is that it poi?"

"Yeah, I was controlling her all along, and I almost screwed up; that's why the semifinal was so close, eheheh."

"Fubuki, you need to be more careful and not do things like that," Shigure said. "You shouldn't be toying around with destiny."

"B...but Kaga was also struggling too, you know."

"Still, you struggling caused Kaga to struggle as well. Akagi's and Kaga's souls are intertwined and you almost caused both of them to settle for bronze."

"Is that so...well, at least it all worked out right? Ahahahahahahah..."

"That's right: iff Zuikaku found out that you were the one that gave Kaga the spark she needed, she's going to be so mad poi," Yuudachi replied.

"She'll be fine. She likes Kaga on the inside because Kaga is her sempai, and Zuikaku wants her sempai to notice her. Just like Akagi is noticing me. Niko!"

"Niko," the others groaned.

"Well, soon the final day of the competition will be taking place, it will be nighttime over there, will you guys be staying up?"

"The whole base will, Fubuki," Shigure said. "Everyone will be taking their pick as to who will win gold, silver and bronze. And everyone wants Akagi-sempai, Kaga and Souryuu to defeat India."

"Good," Fubuki said. "Get some rest, because Sunday will be a big day!"

"Oooou!" the others said.

* * *

Saturday was a relatively light day. Fubuki went on a marathon running through the city in her usual yellow sweater and blue denim shorts, checking out the major attractions and taking photos along the way while the four girls did one final team practice at Sundby before Sunday finally came. The Admiral and Fubuki were ticketed spectators, while the other shipgirls were watching the proceedings via television, anticipating a surprise attack from the Abyssals.

Bismarck did a phone call to General Peter Bartram of the Royal Danish Navy. "Guten Morgen, Herr General!"

"Hej, good morning, Lady Bismarck," General Bartram said.

"We have reason to believe that there will be a surprise attack, coincinding with the award ceremony for the Indidivual Women's Tournament at the World Archery Championships at Christiansborg today."

"How?"

"Insider information from the JMSDF, of which a number of personel are accompanying the Japanese delegation...and are also part of it."

"Good think we're starting to learn how to integrate women with the spirits of ships to form superheroines of charm, grace...and character. Enlighten me on the details and I will procure some equipment for the JMSDF representatives visiting here," said General Bartram.

Naval Base Korsør in Copenhagen was home to a facility that allowed for the deployment of the European-based KanMusu. A special shuttle would bus Admiral Tanaka, Fubuki and the other shipgirls to Korsør to take to action if an Abyssal attack were to take place in Danish waters. The approximations, according to a meeting with General Bartram, Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Leberecht and Max Schultz would take place in the late afternoon. Nagato and Mutsu would also collaborate in a coordinated counter-offensive to mitigate the effects of Hoppou-chan...while satisfying Nagato's carnal, understandable, yet downright unhealthy desires for indecent liberties with the little rascal.

A team bus whisked the Butterflies and Dragons, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi to Christiansborg Palace, with AKagi doing something absolutely different: listen to a symphony rather than eat an onigiri. But not just any symphony...

"I didn't know you liked the Verve," said Kaga to Akagi.

"Actually, I like the Rolling Stones and this is a Rolling Stones song thanks to litigation."

"Why do lawsuits, sack races and coaching carousels stimulate you?" asked Hiryuu to Akagi.

"Drama causes my flower to tap out without a moment's notice," she replied with a giggle, triggering groans from the dragons and a cough or two from Kaga. "It sets my soul on fire."

"You seem to be in good spirits, all of you," Madoka said. "This is your big day: a chance to show the world that Japan is back as a power in archery."

"Don't sell India short," said Kaga. "They are a strong side and worked real hard to get to the gold medal round. So we need to be careful and keep our wits about ourselves."

"If not, we will need to take responsibility for only managing a silver," Souryuu added.

Homura nodded and smiled. "I like that sense of alertness from you. From this point on, you choose your own destiny."

It was 9:30 a.m. Copenhagen time/CET, 4:34 p.m. JST. Tea time had concluded, but the entire fleet that stayed at the base were watching live pictures of scenes from the Palace grounds, including fans of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu...as well as a candid scene of Fubuki and the Admiral, which elicited a cheer from everyone.

"Fubuki-chan is alive! She's alive!" exclaimed Tenryuu."Whooooo! All the glory to Amaterasu the most high!"

"There is a god after all, y'all! Our girl has returned!" proclaimed Ryuujou like a flaming baptist from Alabama on fire as Fubuki wave to the camera and blew a kiss. "Ohhhhhhh my!"

"We're gonna be all right! We're gonna be all right nanodesu!" cried a sobbing Inazuma, comforted by Akatsuki, Ikazuchi and Hibiki.

"Khorosho," Hibiki whispered softly, looking upward towards Copenhagen. With Hiryuu not participating until the Bronze Medal match, she would take part in the practice rounds but would be a spectator from a special area for the competitors at the venue. The weather was 59 degrees Fahrenheit, meaning that it would be slightly warm but relatively pleasant. Another flock of doves passed by the venue with AC/DC's classic tune "Shoot To Thrill" playing in the background, a few spectators taking photos of the birds of peace in motion Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu fired their practice arrows to the pulsating layered guitar melody of Angus Young, so signature and trademark in its approach and method.

On cue, a group of supporters from Japan raised a banner of the Butterflies and Dragons with Houshou, their surrogate mother, in the middle. As they finished their round, they turned around and were stunned. "Oh my God, they found out we're here," Kaga told the others.

"Just as planned," Akagi replied with a wink.

"Just as planned my foot! This wasn't part of the plan...was it?" asked Hiryuu.

A voice. "It was."

"HOUSHOU-MAMA!?" they all-exclaimed.

"Good morning, ladies," Houshou said via telekinesis back at the base, taking a break from setting up meals with Kitakami helping Taihou with mixing drinks. "I decided that the fans need to know now why you are so good. I have full faith they will not hold this against you. In fact, you are now favorites to win and all of Denmark has your full support."

"Well..." Kaga looked at the banner, which also said in English and Japanese "KanMusume! Our Shining Angels March On!" "I guess it's not a bad thing to know we have momentum, Houshou-mama."

"You have to win gold in the team competition. Japan's hearts are beating as one for glory. If you listen closely, you can hear the taiko drums in the background back home." Indeed, at Mamiya's Bar, a local taiko ensemble was firing up the fleet with some cadences to the tune of Coldplay's "A Sky Full Of Stars." Some were wearing hachimaki with messages of encouragement, and the Rising Sun flag was in full flutter across the island, the masses waving glowsticks and Thunderstix.

"I feel the magic in the air, all over the world," Kaga said through her closed eyes as she stretched her arms across the Nordic horizon, her state of mind floating on a cloud as if she had wings. "Akagi, can you feel it?"

"I feel it as well," she replied, looking around, the roar of the crowd enough proof for her to bear and internalize.

"No matter what happens this morning or afternoon," Souryuu told both of them, "we've won their hearts with our fighting spirit. The mystique of the Yamato Nadeshiko is real and strong, and it's in us today. We can't lose!"

"Amen, Green Dragon!" Hiryuu said, excited as ever.

"That's what I want to hear!" said Houshou. "Now do your best...for the Admiral, for the KanMusu...and for Japan!"

"YES MA'AM!" they all said in unison. Across from them, the Indian women were minding Japan's momentum with knowing looks of understanding. It would take a Herculean effort from all three of them to stop it.

Back at Mamiya's Bar, idol group Momoiro Clover Z were doing a concert with Naka, Kongou and Maximum the Hormone. A song called "Bloom In This Transcient Dream World (The Samurai Son)" was being performed, among others, and this was declared the official theme of the campaign of the Butterflies and Dragons for Rio 2016 due to some of the lyrics interpreted and understood to recall their triumphant success at Operation MI, as well as a reference to Denmark being a monarchy like Japan.

* * *

_"Come come, everyone listen up_

_ All foolish tragedies in the world_

_ I mean, that's because we're humans_

_ I mean, that's what being alive is about_

_Fi-fi-fireflies come!_

_ Fa-fa-face there-hoi!_

_ While you're looking away_

_ Happiness is escaping from you_

_This colorless world (Paint it! Change it! Rearrange it!)_

_ Let's repaint it in flashy colors_

_ Luxurious, gorgeous (Be it! See it! Just Believe it!)_

_ Everyone is a dreamer all their lives_

_ What's coloring your life (Live it! Give it! You can win it!)_

_ Is love and dreams_

_ You're a colorful blossom, so bloom (Paint it! Change it! Rearrange it!)_

_A picture scroll of this transcient world_

_ We are just one fragment of this universe_

_Come come, so what?_

_ It's a wornout comedy every night_

_ That is humanity_

_ That is not reality_

_To-to-to the heavens!_

_ Ye-ye-yes and hoi-sa!_

_ Be splendid, face forward_

_ And grasp tomorrow in your hands_

_This empty world (Paint it! Change it! Rearrange it!)_

_ Let's besmear it in flashy colors_

_ Changing, phantasmagoric (Be it! See it! Just Believe it!)_

_ Everyone should live and be free_

_ We are all different (Live it! Give it! You can win it!)_

_ Isn't that great?_

_ The Sun, the Moon (Paint it! Change it! Rearrange it!)_

_ They're all individuals, isn't that amazing?_

_A picture scroll of this transcient world_

_ We are just one drop in this vast ocean_

_ Ah, as long as we wish_

_ We can overcome eras and go anywhere_

_So, come together with us_

_ To the kingdom with endless beginning enthusiasm_

_ The birds, fishes, wind, flames_

_ And now, the girls have opened the door_

_Ah, a picture scroll of this transcient world_

_ We are just one fragment of this universe_

_ Ah, as long as we wish_

_ We can overcome eras and go anywhere!"_

* * *

11 a.m. finally came in the city Copenhagen and the grounds of the world-famous Christiansborg Palace, where the decisions of one of most affluent kingdoms of the world were drafted, scrutinized and determined. First up was the bronze medal match between Russia and Korea, which the four girls observed from a scouter's perspective. They all knew that they could be crossing paths with some of these esteemed archers, despite Hiryuu being named an alternate in the event one of the archers was unfit heading into the Games. Hiryuu got it off easy because there was a possibility she took part in the Opening and Closing Ceremonies...and not have to compete; settling to practice or watch from the Athletes Village in Rio, maybe even practice her fledgling soccer skills.

The crowd rose to their feet as the skies cleared, not knowing that not very far away, in the waters underneath the Oresund Bridge, Hoppou was biding her time and planning a surprise attack. Following team introductions, Korea and Russia were set to do battle.

"I am placing my krone...on Korea flattening them," Kaga said, watching the proceedings from a room inside the Palace, Akagi eating an open-faced sandwich while perusing the different portraits of Danish leaders and important people.

First shot from Korea...a 10. The second one...a 10...and the third was an 8. 28 points on the docket. Now it was Russia's turn. A 9, followed by another 9, followed by another 9.

Korea then responded with a 10, followed by a 9, then a 9. Now it was Russia's turn to fire its arrows. A 9, followed by a 9, and then another 9. Korea won the first round, 56-36 and led 2-0.

"Yeah, we broke them a few days ago," Souryuu said. On to the second set.

"No surprise," Kaga added calmly. Ki Bo Bae, Kang Chae Young and Choi Misun fired in that order for Korea. Inna Stepanova, Tuyana Dashidorzhieva and Ksenia Perova fired in that order for the Russians.

First shot from Russia, a 9, then a 10 and then a 9. Korea replied with a 9, another 9, and then a 10. Both teams had 120 seconds to fire their arrows per set. Russia responded with a 10, a 10 and then a 9. As for Korea, their response in the second set was a 9, followed by a 10 and then a 10. Both teams split the points at 57-57 and Korea led 3-1.

Up next was the third set. If Korea won this set, it would be an insurmountable lead. Russia began the round with a 10, followed by a 9 and then a 9. Korea's response was a 10, followed by a 10 and then a 9. Now for the back three. Russia fired a 10, an 8 and then a 10. Korea, though, were on smooth sailing mode. A 9, followed by a 10 and then a 10 from Ki gave Korea the bronze medal over Russia, 58-56 and 5-1.

"Well, our neighbors are saving face," Kaga said as Ki, Kang and Choi embraced each other and the boards were replaced. "Guess it's our turn now. Do not sell India short. They are a good team, they earned the right to be here, let's give them an honest test."

"Right!" Akagi and Souryuu said.

"And Akagi, please finish up your onigiri, now."

"Right, right." The three girls, firing off as Akagi Nagumo, Kagami Katou and Shizuno Yanagimoto, took on the Indian team of Deepika Kumari, Laxmirani Majhi and Rimil Buriuly. Following team introductions, the two sides took their places. Akagi, Souryuu and Kaga fired in that order and back at Etajima, there was a massive roar from the crowd. It would be a honor, said Deepika at a press interview, for India to win gold on the women's side of recurve. She said that archery in India is experiencing a renaissance the modern age and that the delgation's efforts at Rio will be the piece de resistance of the revival.

After a few sirens, the gallery watched as the teams began firing. Akagi started. She fired a 9. Next up was Souryuu. She fired another 9. Kaga, meanwhile hit a 9 as well. Now it was India's turn. Kumari hit a 10, Buriuly hit a 9, and Majhi hit a 10. Great start for the underdogs.

So now Japan needed a rally. Akagi hit a 9, Souryuu hit a 9, and Kaga hit a 9 as well. There were nothing but nines across the board for Japan. Kumari hit a 10, Buriuly hit a 7, and then Majhi hit a 10, and India took the lead over Japan 2-0 on a 56-54 score.

"Not a good start," Kaga said to the others. "Now we need to up the ante or we will have to settle for silver."

"One to talk," Akagi replied. Thus, the second set began.

Akagi hit another 9, her third straight. Souryuu hit an 8 and then Kaga hit another 8. Kumari was next for India. She hit an 8. However, there was help on the way. Rimil Buriuly hit a 9 and then Laxmirani Majhi hit another 9. Up next was Akagi. She hit a 10. "Finally," she thought. Souryuu, followed it up with a 9 and then Kaga added another 9. This round for Japan was worse than the previous one. Majhi responded with a 10. Buriuly hit a 9 and then Kumari hit another 9. India won the second set, 54-53 with a 4-0 lead.

KUmari, Majhi and Buriuly were on cruise control and could take it easy in the third set if they wanted to, but finishing professionally was important. Akagi hit a 10 to start the third set. Souryuu hit a 9 and then Kaga hit a 10. Next up was Kumari for India. A 9, followed by a 9 from Majhi and then a Buriuly hit a 7.

Japan needed to hit home hard. A 10 from Akagi, an 8 from Souryuu and a 9 from Kaga meant that Japan were alive for now and a 10, 7 and 7 were India's collective response. Once again, Kumari, Majhi and Buriuly had another chance to make history for one of the largest countries in the world in terms of populations, and perhaps in terms of tech savvy. India led 4-2 after dropping the third set 56-52.

Akagi began the fourth and potentially deciding set. She fired a 9. Souryuu hit an 8, and then Kaga hit another 9. No skin off the teeth of the Indian upstarts. Kumari hit a 9, Majhi hit a 10, and Buriuly hit an 8. Akagi hit a 9, Souryuu hit a 9 and Kaga hit a 10. At least Japan was on the bullseye if this was it for them.

Majhi hit a 7, Buriuly hit a 6 and then Kumari hit a 10. Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu were shocked. There would be a shootoff to settle the score, with Japan winning 54-50 to draw even 4-4.

"No regrets, Kaga, Souryuu?" Akagi asked. They both shook their heads from side to side. For these three, winning a silver was fine, given that there was no way that they would make a similar mistake next year. Kaga hit a 10, and then Kumari hit a nother 10. Souryuu responded with a 9. Buriuly hit an 8. Then Akagi hit another 9. And it was down to Laxmirani Majhi. She hit...

A 9! A 9! A 9! Japan won gold, gold, GOLD! The people at Etijama Naval District were hugging each other, crying, jumping all around, and there were even some handshakes. Japan won, 28-27 to win 5-4.

"I guess I just can't beat you guys," Deepika told Akagi. "Who are you really?"

"If we were to tell you," Akagi said, an aura to her so deep, her real self was showing in a vision, "Denmark would be in danger."

"I guess I'll keep my mouth shut. Good game."

"I know."

"We know," said Kaga and Souryuu.

"Shall we go?" Akagi asked them.

"Yeah..."

"Since you were holding it down us, if you please?" Kaga led the girls back to their waiting room, where Hiryuu glomped them.

"YES! YES! YES! OH SWEET BABY BUTTER JESUS YOU GIRLS ACTUALLY DID IT!" Hiryuu cried, so overjoyed at the news.

"Calm down," Kaga said.

"How can I calm down, you nearly scared me out there! I thought..." Hiryuu fell to her knees as she sobbed. "I thought...Souryuu would never get to win a gold...I thought it was the end...you guys...stop giving me heart attacks, I love you all; it's too early for me to drink with the moon; it's afternoon for Christsakes. Don't do this to me again..."

"Hiryuu..." Souryuu placed Hiryuu's head between her breasts as her cleavage finally calmed her down.

"Haaaaaah..." She came in her outfit and she was drooling.

"You're hopeless," Kaga deadpanned, electing to eat some hors d'oeuvres provided by the event staff. The bells rung across all of Copenhagen. High Noon.

* * *

Zuikaku was hyperventilating and her eyes, they were spiraling out! Sempai had won gold! Sempai had won gold! Sempai! Had! Won! GOLD! And she was going fucking mental! Oh God, how she was going fucking mental!

"Shoukaku-nee, is this what the admiral calls heaven!?" asked Zuikaku, crying with her eyes open, smiling. "Is this real life? Kaga-sempai did it! She's won gold! She's golden! She's a golden girl, OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm so jealous of sempai...stupid battleship reject giving me a heart attack like that, no wonder I'm at odds with her!"

"But, you are happy for her, right?" Shoukaku replied coolly, whispering in her ear.

"I...It's not what you think! But...yeah, I'm happy for her. Her, Akagi-sempai and Souryuu. What can I say? They're all wonderful girls, just like Kaga-sempai said. She was right all along."

"She's amazing, isn't she?" asked Kongou to the two of them. And now for some mixed Japanese and English, the English in all capital letters. "EDGE OF YOUR SEAT is what these girls did. THRILLER! KILLA DILLA! Drama is what we live for, HOLLYWOOD desu!"

"Our lives might at well be a movie in and of itself," Hyuuga replied, Ise accompanying her. "KTKM, another beer!"

"Another Kirin! Copy!" she replied, pouring another stein of Kirin Light before no-look-sliding it over to Hyuuga, who raised the stein in acknowledgement before taking a nice swig, eliciting a few inebriated cheers.

"Mmmmm..."

"But yeah, I agree, Hollywood, Vancouver and all those nice places that make the great films for Best Pictures at the Academy Awards, they can make a nice dramatization of our lives," Ise replied.

"Look at those American men, so awful in their sport," Zuikaku sneered. "Especially that fatass with the beard. Absolutely disgusting pedo, it screams to me, I do want him as my admiral. So filthy! WHITE PIG GO HOME!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Hyuuga said. "If you're gonna say that you're gonna have to back it up by facing him in a test match. You need to show some class and stop being so xenophobic; they did help our country get back on our feet."

"Plus, you don't know how popular Ellison-san is," Shoukaku added. "He is a legend of the sport. So you need to be humble and quit being rash. It's unbecoming of you."

"...!" Zuikaku could only blush at bring dressed down like this. It was something she had to accept.

* * *

While Chinese Taipei won bronze, the Korean and Italian men's teams would decide amongst themselves who would win gold in a classic duel, although the first set was a snoozer that had the Butterflies and Dragons in stitches...despite Akagi stuffing her face again with more open-faced sandwiches, as usual, along with some Faxe Kondi.

"We have officially passed the torch to you guys," Madoka replied to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu back at the green room. "You are now the faces of women's archery in Japan with this win. Congratulations."

"A bit close for my liking, but you truly are a cut about the rest," said Homura. "I am proud of you all."

"Thank you very much," Souryuu said. "It was a test but we were able to prevail over a strong India side that was tougher than we thought."

"You got what you wished for," said Akagi to Kaga.

"No, I knew they were going to be difficult. We did just enough to prevail and prevent Hiryuu from losing it."

"No, I'm fine," Hiryuu said, holding up a bottle of Faxe Kondi. "Caffeine gets my mood back to focus."

"Oh look, the Koreans are schooling Italy," Akagi said. "Korea can't beat Italy in soccer but in archery, it's a bit different." Ku Bonchan, Oh Jin Hyek and Kim Woojin defeated Mauro Nespoli, David Pasqualucci and Michele Frangilli in straight sets, 54-49, 55-54 and 57-54 to give Korea another gold.

"Too different," Kaga snarked. "But they...admittingly look like the marriagable type, even though we're all taken."

"Touche," Souryuu said with a sigh.

"Anyway..." Akagi went back to the hors d'oeuvres tray and noticed something disturbing. "They ran out."

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!" exclaimed Souryuu and Hiryuu with inflated heads and angry veins, the statue of Frederick VII on his horse standing tall like a sentinel above the stands.

"I think it's time for you to get out there," Homura said, pointing to a line behind her.

"Oh, right," said Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu as they joined in and went to receive their gold medals from an official named Frank Jense at the award ceremony. The cheers of "Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!" were ringing across Etajima. "Kimigayo" played across the speakers, and everyone at the base stood and sang.

As evening came across all of Japan, there would be a break for dinner and as a reward for Japan winning the gold in the women's team competition, Yamato, Mamiya, Irako and Houshou cooked up a magnificent feast for everyone at Mamiya's Bar, full of culinary delights from Japan, Italy and Germany, as well as some standbys from the USA.

The attention now turned to the individual competition as the girls elected not to participate in the mixed team competition as this was not an Olympic event. This meant that there was a long layoff for the Butterflies and Dragons following practice, which resumed 2 p.m. Copenhagen time.

Fubuki was relieved, to say the least. She thought that Akagi was about to settle for silver, but of all people, Souryuu's shot of a 9 was all the difference. It also didn't help matters for India that they had pissed away the lead and let Japan back into it with their backs against the wall. While a silver was a nice achievement for India, to throw away a gold with a couple of insipid sets and a heartbreaking 8 from Buriuly in the shootoff planted a seed of doubt into their heads heading into Rio. Making the same mistake against these same girls would be something they would never live down, even if they ended up going over the hump and won gold at the next World Archery Championships.

"Ken-kun," Fubuki told the Admiral.

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually happy that things worked out and Akagi-sempai won gold."

"Why?"

"I am having a gut feeling that if they did not win that shootoff, the attack would have been moved up to now."

"I don't sense Hoppou making moves yet so you may be right," Admiral Tanaka said.

* * *

At 2 p.m. Copenhagen time (9 p.m. JST), the practice field was once again open, with the traveling performers at the base leaving for Honshu via ferry to stay at a hotel in Hiroshima. It was evening in Japan and by the time the afternoon session began, it would be close to midnight. The fleet was advised to get plenty of rest following the viewing of the bronze and gold medal matches.

At 3 p.m. Copenhagen time (10 p.m. JST), the mixed team medal matches began. The Butterflies and Dragons were back at the green room, watching the proceedings via closed circuit television, Akagi now having had her fill. Finally, Akagi had enough bau-er, food to hold her for the gold medal match of fate against Kaga. However, as they watched couples take on couples in tests of might, skill and self-worth on a 70m long proving ground with targets, the medal matches were the last thing on their minds.

They needed to know how long they were going to wait before Hoppou and Seaport Hime disrupted matters. In fact, they were expecting Hoppou to make her move within hours. The Royal Danish Navy, or Søværnet, were patrolling the waters near the Øresund Bridge, the Øresund Strait, to sense for unusual activity. They were unable to find any.

Naval Base Korsør was located on the southwest side of Zeeland and would take more than an hour for the entire fleet to get there via European Highway E20 to get their equipment sorted out, but with their speed, hooking around the island would not be an issue. Søværnet was also receiving assistance from the Marinen, the Swedish Navy, to assist with patrolling the waters of the Oresund and they, too, did not yet detect any unusual activity.

However, letting down their guard at this point in time was absolutely, mission-critically unthinkable. Denmark's national security agency, Politiets Efterretningstjeneste or Politiet for short, were keeping a broad scope on things. They knew that an attack could happen before any of them knew it. Even though the fans were enjoying the finals, it just took one explosion, or two, to leave them wondering. A number of the fleet at the Naval District were leaving Mamiya's Bar, confident that they wouldn't have their sleep affected by what would be a night battle in their time zone. The only ones that were watching the live camera and eyecatches and commercialswere Yuudachi, Mutsuki, Shigure and Mamiya, who was cleaning up the restaurant. They were the night owls and were gravely concerned about Fubuki's safety, as well as the Admiral's.

Zhe Jueman and Gu Xuesong of China were up against Khatuna Narimanidze and Lasha Pkhakadze of Georgia in the Bronze Medal Mixed Team Match. The skies were now starting to massively cloudy, an imminent sign that something could be up.

"Zhu is hopeless," groaned Kaga. "A 6. Thankfully Admiral Gu knows."

"Who cares Kaga, Khatuna and Lasha won the first round easily," said Souryuu.

"His last name is tough to pronounce," said Hiryuu. "Pi-ka-ha-do-zu?"

"Sounds too much like Pikachu," Kaga snarked.

"Yeah, Kaga, it's better we just go Brazilian-style and call him Lasha," Akagi said.

So it was off to the second set. "Zhe Jueman ruins everything for China," Kaga.

"Lasha, for having a tough last name to pronounce, he can shoot," Hiryuu said, "and so can Khatuna 'The Broad' Narimanidze."

"This is gonna be too easy for Georgia," Souryuu said. "And just as I say that, Lasha disproves my theory. 7."

"Yeah, they ended up drawing," said Hiryuu. 3-1, Georgia. "Hey, it looks like the skies are clearing a bit."

On to the third set. "Here comes Teito-Gu," Akagi said with a giggle. "A 10."

"Lasha is struggling with his swagger and so is the broad," Hiryuu noted.

"We've got big boobs, too, so that makes us all broads," said Kaga. "Oh nice, Teito-Gu just hit another 10. Can you believe it?"

"We can," the others said, Akagi saying so with her mouth full. As Kaga groaned, throwing up her hands in disbelief, China won the third set to even the score at 3-3 on a 38-33 victory, forcing a winner-take-all fourth set.

"Teito-Gu with another 10," Akagi said. "They've recovered."

"Oh no, Zhu with an 8," Hiryuu said. "What will Teito-Gu do here? Ah, another 10! He's on fire!"

"Evens out to 9's all around," Kaga said.

"Lasha hit a 7, what a comeback from China, awful momentum lost from Georgia," said Souryuu. China won 5-3 on a 36-31 fourth set victory. "Are they really a traditional archery power?"

"Russia's the archery power here, as well as Ukraine," Homura told them. "Georgia is a lightweight compared to Russia."

And finally, it was time for Korea to get a gold medal in recurve. Normally, Akagi would have been used for the mixed team, but Kaori Kawanaka filled in on the mixed team women's side. Ki Bo Bae and Ku Bonchan of Korea faced Lin Shih-Chia and Kuo Cheng-Wei of Chinese Taipei for the mixed team gold medal.

Ki, who drew parallels to Kaga in terms of form and resilency, was solid, but so were Kuo and Ku.

"They are a machine, Ki and Ku," said Kaga. "Three straight 10's on the trot following a 9. Excellent form."

"If they can focus on the inner 10, Ki and Ku have the gold locked down," Akagi said.

On to the second set. Korea defeated Chinese Taipei in the first seat, 39-38 to lead 2-0. "Ku starting to lose his focus a little," Hiryuu said.

"Same for Ki, all 9's," Souryuu replied.

"At least Kuo hasn't given up the ship, good 10."

"9's all around for Korea," said Kaga. "They split. No harm, no foul." 36-36, Korea led 3-1.

Or did they? "The judges changed things. The 7 is an 8," said Akagi. "All square at 2." 2-2, Chinese Taipei winning 37-36.

"Continuity is key," said Souryuu as the third set began. "Nice shot from Ku, but Ki needs to ante up."

"Lin Shih-Chia with a nice shot there," Hiryuu said. " And Korea's Teitoku is on fire. This is great stuff."

"Not on Chinese Taipei's end. An 8 from Kuo," Akagi replied. "Just as planned for Korea." Korea had the hammer, leading 4-2 after winning the third set, 38-36.

"A draw will be enough for Ki and Ku but not for Lin and Kuo," Madoka noted to the girls watching in the room.

"Lin and Kuo just hit 9's," Homura replied. "There's a 10 from Ku. He's been lights out today."

"Can't say the same for Ki, but it's a 9," said Akagi. "Kuo delivers a 10. And now for Lin. A 10. Well, there's urgency when you need it."

"So what will Korea do here?" asked Kaga. "A 9 from Ku. Now let's see what Ki does. A 9. We got us a shootoff."

38-37 win for Chinese Taipei means that both teams traded wins twice, forcing a shootoff. There were shadows over the stands of the Palace. "Ku's shot is a 10, nice," Kaga said. "And let's see what Kuo does. A 9."

"So a 10 here from Ki could be a death blow," Akagi said. The arrow. "She did it. A 10."

"What a professional performance in the shootoff," said Souryuu as she watched Lin hit a 9. "Guess we're up next."

"Don't have any regrets, you two," Kaga said. "You're not competing for gold, but don't lose the hunger to win something meaningful."

"Treat this like this is your gold-medal match," Akagi said. "Okay?"

"Right!" Souryuu and Hiryuu chorused, saluting their peers.

"Game on, Hiryuu, and I wouldn't mind showing off two medals to the admiral later this week," Souryuu said as they got ready to exit the King's Gate.

"You've already won a medal," said Hiryuu. "Let me have one as well so I can have a drink with the moon and the Admiral. You won't be disappointed!"

Souryuu would shoot first, followed by Hiryuu. In the broadcast, it was listed as Himeko Yamaguchi vs. Shizuno Yanagimoto, the first of two all-Japanese women's finals.

"All right, our girls are up!" said Mutsuki, back at base. "I want Souryuu to win!"

"Hiryuu for me poi," said Yuudachi.

Souryuu's first shot was an 8. Hiryuu responded with a 9. The Green Dragon replied with a 9, of which the Flying Dragon hit a 10. Souryuu next shot was a 9, while Hiryuu also hit a 9, meaning that Hiryuu took the lead, 2-0 on a 28-26 first set victory.

"She wants this, Hiryuu," Akagi said.

"It's early," Kaga replied.

In the second set, Souryuu started off with a 10. Hiryuu's response was a 9. Souryuu's turn. She also hit a 9. Hiryuu then made her move and hit a 6, which surprised even her. Souryuu added another 10 for good measure, while Hiryuu hit a 9 to allow Souryuu to win the second set easily, 29-24.

"Too easy, and that 6 may have broken her," said Akagi.

"Too easy a recovery, yeah," replied Kaga.

With the scored tied 2-2, it went to the third set, with Souryuu holding serve. Souryuu hit a 10 to start. Hiryuu's response was an 8. This was starting to slip away from her. Souryuu's next shot was a 9. Hiryuu then hit a 10, after a long drought. Souryuu was unfazed, She hit another 9, meaning that Hiryuu needed to be perfect, but she hit a 9. Souryuu had the advantage, winning the third set 28-26 to lead 4-2.

"I think we can call it a day for the dragons," Akagi grinned.

"Well, as you know, Akagi, we've have rallies before, so let's see what happens," said Kaga.

Hiryuu's first shot was a 10. Souryuu responded with an 8. Hiryuu needed another 10 to remain in the running. She hit a 9. Souryuu could reel her back in with a 10, but she also hit a 9. Everything was in place for Hiryuu to complete the comeback, and hit a 10. Souryuu also hit a 10 but she lost the fourth set 27-29 to Hiryuu, meaning that everything rode on the fifth set, with the score at 4-4.

"For all the marbles," Kaga said. "The Green Dragon vs. The Flying Dragons. A showdown of benevolent serpents for a bronze medal."

"Such a narrative. We'll be up soon," said Akagi.

Souryuu's first shot was a 9. Hiryuu also hit a 9. The Green Dragon was next. She hit a 10. Now it was the Flying Dragon's turn. Also a 10. The last arrow determined everything. Souryuu hit a 10. And Hiryuu responded with...an 8.

"Good match, I guess I can't win a medal after all," Hiryuu said softly.

"I'm sorry," Souryuu said to her as they embraced.

"What have you to be sorry about, I'm just an alternate. At least I gave it my best."

"I really wish I could give you my bronze."

"And trade it for all the fun I have had at this meet? Never. Congratulations, Shizuno-chan."

"Thank you...Himeko-chan."

"Ah, it's our turn now," said Akagi to Kaga.

"Let's do it," she replied.

"Good luck," Souryuu and Hiryuu said, returning to the room.

"I have to make Zuikaku-kouhai happy," Kaga said to herself as she watched Akagi enter the arena. "I won't go easy on you, Akagi. I am Kaga, ak.a. Kagami Katou. This is my destiny."

"I am the flagship of our task force and, by rule, know my sport better than anyone here," Akagi said to herself as Kaga entered. "I am Akagi of Carrier Division One, a.k.a. Akagi Nagumo, and the gold will be mine!"

After the introductions, it was time for the first set to begin. Akagi started, hitting a 9. Kaga's response...a 10. Akagi hit an 8, but Kaga replied with a 10. Akagi this hit another 8, while Kaga replied with a 9. Two 10's and a 9 account for a 29-25 first set win and a 2-0 victory to Kaga.

"Poiiii," said Yuudachi. "Kaga has such precision and fluidity poi."

"Amazing," Shigure added.

On to the second set. Akagi started with an 8. Kaga replied with a 9. Slow start, but Akagi finally hit a 10, while Kaga replied with an 8. Akagi needed a clean shot for her third, but managed an 8. Kaga's next shot...a 10. The spirit of Increasing Joy was on fire, winning 27-26 for a 4-0 lead. Another win from Kaga and she swept Akagi.

"She's gone through so much close calls, Kaga has," Mamiya said to Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Shigure. "She deserves a break."

Akagi's first shot in the third set was a 9. Kaga responded with a 9 as well. Cruise control, no worries, especially with Akagi hitting another 9. Kaga then fired a 9 as well. Akagi's third shot was also a 9. That meant Kaga needed a 10. But she hit an 8, eliciting groans and surprised looks from the gallery. Akagi was still alive, winning the third set 27-26. Kaga now led 4-2.

"So much for that break, eh Mamiya poi?" Yuudachi said. Mamiya's face was shaded and she had to set down. "Sorry poi..."

In the third set, Akagi hit a 10 to start. And...Kaga hit a 9. Another 10 would be critical for Akagi, and she did hit a 10. Kaga also hit a 10, meaning that a poor third arrow from Akagi would be bad. She ended up hitting a 9. Kaga's response: a 10. With the score split at 29-29, Kaga and Akagi kept pace for a 5-3 Kaga lead. A split would be enough. But a win for Akagi would force a shootoff. As if either of them really wanted that.

"Can't be bored with their skills on display," Shigure told Mutsuki and Yuudachi.

"No, you can't," Shigure replied.

Akagi hit a 9 to start. Kaga's response: also a 9. Akagi replied with a 10. Kaga needed a 10 as well. Game on, a 10. So now, it was down to the last arrow of regulation. A 9 for Akagi. Kaga's response...a 10.

Kaga fell to her knees, crying, head in her hands, her joy up to its highest. "Oh my god, oh god, I did it, I did it, I really did it!" 29-28 set victory, 7-3 win overall.

"Congratulations, your destiny came true, Kaga," Akagi said.

"Akagi, Akagi, I love you with everything I have and I love life so much!" Kaga exclaimed, still in tears. "I...I don't know what to say. This..." Kaga waved to the crowd before she left for the green room, still in shock that she defeated Akagi. "This has to be real life, right?" Kaga looked at her ring, which glistened and glowed. "Oh...oh my...I...!" As they returned to meet Souryuu and Hiryuu, Kaga fainted and had to be placed on a seat.

Back at home base, Zuikaku heard the news and also was in a state of euphoria that boiled over into a massive collapse. "Kaga-sempai won gold. She was thinking of me. She wants me to be close to her now. I...I can't dislike her anymore. Disliking a double gold medal winner like this would be a waste of time!"

"You seem to be satisfied," Shoukaku told Zuikaku. The Butterflies and Dragons were not interested in minding the recurve men's finals. They were sharing the news to all the members of the fleet, causing them to wake up from their nap and get back to Mamiya's Bar to celebrate.

"Kaga won gold!?" exclaimed Tenryuu. "What an upset! Akagi can be beaten after all!"

"Maybe Akagi is paying the price for being such a gluttonous fiend," Ryuujou replied.

"I am shocked at the news, there are so many Kaga fans apparently," said Kongou. "SIDE PONYTAIL will be an in thing very soon. We shall call it a KAGATAIL!"

At long last, the Kaga, Akagi and Souryuu were called up to receive their gold medals. But after "Kimigayo" played, some explosions were heard, causing the fans to panic and flee the grounds.

* * *

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Hiryuu said, running over to them.

"I have no idea," Akagi said.

The Admiral and Fubuki, who explained their reasons for clearance, were given access to meet them. "Guys!" the Admiral said.

"Admiral!" chorused the Butterflies and Dragons.

"Have someone manage the medals and equipment, follow me and Fubuki." Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu followed Admiral Tanaka and Fubuki to a small bus that has Prinz Eugen, Littorio, Roma, Bismarck, Nagato, Mutsu, Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz in it. "Get on board, hurry!" said Bismarck, the rest of them rushing in and the van speeding off westward on E20 towards Naval Base Korsør.

"Glad you could make it, all of you," said General Bartram inside the bus. "I am General Peter Bartram of the Royal Danish Navy. The police are clearing a path to allow us to get there at maximum speed. You are all with the Kantai Collection of the JMSDF, right, including those based here?"

"We are," Akagi said.

"No time to waste; I notified the other branches of the military that you are heading to the base to get equipped and do some work."

"Right!" exclaimed Fubuki.

"We'll get there in about 40 minutes but we'll try to speed on it. This is a serious situation; Copenhagen is under attack! Some monster with disturbingly cute features are attacking the city!" Hoppou, the Seaport Hime and the Shinkaisen-kan were attacking buildings and structures on the waterfront. They all arrived at Naval Base Korsør in 20 minutes.

"So this is your naval district, huh?" asked Admiral Tanaka. "Admiral Kensuke Tanaka of he JMSDF Kantai Collection Division, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you and yes, this is our naval district for the islands. We also have one for Jutland." Takaharu Furukawa won the individual recurve bronze for Japan, winning a shootoff, 10-8, to prevail 6-5. Kim Woojin of Korea defeated Rick Van Der Ven of the Netherlands to win gold, 6-2. "The facility is straight ahead.

"Girls!" Admiral Tanaka shouted. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu cast off their team outfits, revealing their KanMusu uniforms underneath, complete with everything.

"We are more than just archers," Kaga said.

"We are Carriers Division One and Two of the JMSDF Kantai Collection," Akagi replied.

"And with the rest of us joining," Fubuki said as the rest of the KanMusu gathered around her...

"Just leave the Abyssal sorties to us!" they chorused.

"Okay?"

"Denmark is counting on you, as well as Her Majesty Queen Margrethe II," said General Bartram. "She has been informed of your presence and has full faith in you. Good luck!"

"YES SIR!" they all said, as they dashed to their stations and launch off from their pads, their equipment applied to them.

"Around the island, the other way around," said Akagi. "Follow me and Fubuki! Fubuki!" she motioned.

"Yes, ma'am! Let's go!" They all followed Fubuki around the island toward Copenhagen, which was being decimated, at least Indre By.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Hoppou, spinning around like a lollygagger as she continued to fire enemy aircraft across Copenhagen, injuring many in the process and even resulting in quite a few casualties. She eyed the Little Mermaid Statue. "And now, for the final touch. FIRE!"

Hoppou sent a big bomb toward the Little Mermaid Statue, surrounded by structures going up in flames, but it was intercepted by a blast in midair. She turned around, and was in shock.

Fubuki had intervened, and all of her party were there. "Hoppou, what you doing here," she said.

"Oh, you folks aren't going to not let ME have some of the fun, eh?" She pointed. "Now the real fun begins."

Tears came down Fubuki's eyes. "You...you monster!" she cried. Akagi went to comfort her for a bit.

"The jig is up, Northern Ocean Princess," said Admiral Tanaka, monitoring things from a small motorboat with General Bartram. "You will not destroy Denmark anymore without facing us first!"

Some laughter from a man. "My, my, my, you never change."

"Huh? Who is that!?" They looked around and saw a wooden rowboat slowly paddle over to Hoppou, who was nodding her head from side to side before she was carried. The man struck a pose while standing on top of the boat. "No way, it can't be! You...!"

He was grinning from ear to ear, and the Seaport Hime was stroking his manhood while sneaking a naughty face amidst the mayhem. He had his agenda, and he was ready to get it done. Admiral Keisuke Suwabe was here. He rose, and struck a pose, Hoppou and Seaport flanking him.

"It's been a long time since we first met...Cousin Kensuke."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 24**


	25. Cape Kaga

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 25:**

**Cape Kaga**

* * *

"I have awaited for far too long for this very day," said Admiral Keisuke Suwabe, "my dear cousin." The waters of the Oresund were the battleground for this showdown, and a number of civilian boats were ordered off the water for the sake of this battle by the RDN. "You will have remembered my plight when we were at the Officer Selection School back on Etajima, where you now work with your insipid bunch of sluts."

"Keisuke, grrr...you never change," growled his cousin, Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, surrounded by his fleet of ships.

"You know him, Ken-kun?" asked Fubuki to him.

"He is my cousin thrice removed, and my sworn enemy for everything that matters in regards to the KanMusu."

"Very good," Keisuke said. "Let's go back in time. Back in my days at the Officer Candidate School with you, we had a dream...to work together and become officers in the JMSDF. We wanted to be stationed in Kure, so that we could live our dream of protecting the waters of our...pitiful country. So, as expected, you were able to pass the final examination with a perfect score."

"Yes, that is true."

"However..." A dark aura surrounded him. "When I looked at my test score...I found out that I finished second to you in the examination...by one point. I wanted to be first. I wanted to be the best. And then, the headmaster had pointed out..."

"What did he point out?"

"He found out that I had plagiarized your work and made it my own and I had outright cheated! I was disgraced from the school and expelled before I could live my dream! I had been ruined by your peers that had blown the whistle on me! What did I ever do to you to deserve this, cousin? Huh!?"

"That was your fault, Kei. You decided to steal my work and make it your own by not making any effort to do original research regarding the best practices to protect Japan and perform humanitarian efforts. I also blew the whistle on you as well because I hate people stealing my research."

"!"

"And I also cite my sources, which you failed to do on any of your papers. You made your bed, you sleep in it, and you dug your own grave. This is not my fault at all."

"Heh. And as a result...I decided to avenge my fall from grace. I became the new Jack Sparrow, a class example of a pirate that has the charms but can also be two-faced in his approach. I model my career on Jack and all the attacks I made, that was me. I was also responsible for taking Kisaragi away from you...even if it was just for a short while."

"Grrrr...you monster!"

"So, while I appreciate your wonderful carriers meddling around in this useless country of goody-two-shoes, open-faced sandwich-eating white people..." Another pose, Keisuke pointing to the Admiral. "...the journey end today. Taste the power of revenge, served ice cold by your wonderful, beautiful...and far superior...cousin. FIIIIRE!"

Hoppou and Seaport Hime fired their enemy aircraft towards the girls, who dodged them. "Okay, what's the strategy?" asked Nagato to the Admiral, who relayed a game plan. "Thanks, got it. Littorio and Roma!"

"Yes?" asked Littorio, who was technically renamed Italia, but was changed back to her default name upon request.

"You will attack on the port side with Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz. There is Hoppou, Seaport, an I-Class and three Chi-class."

"Roger that. Grazie." The four of them took their positions and skated around, distracting the Abyssals by firing occasionally but mostly dodging, taking relatively light damage.

"Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, and Mutsu!"

"Yes, Nagato?" asked Bismarck.

"Follow me on the starboard side. We will fire our projectiles from that direction. As for the rest of you..."

"Yes, ma'am?" asked Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"You'll start the wave of attack by sending out waves of your aircraft. Don't lose too many of them."

"I'll let you get MVP this time...if you do a good job and the Admiral wants it," Kaga said to Akagi, smiling. "Fair is fair, right?"

"Yeah..."

Nagato turned to Fubuki. "And as for you, Fubuki..."

"Yes, Nagato?" she asked her.

Nagato whispered in her ear. "You do your thing." Fubuki closed her eyes and felt a strange glow. She now knew what the Admiral wanted her to do.

"Ken-kun...yes, I'll do it. Because I'm your wife, and I'm fine doing this...because I truly, truly love you."

"All right, let's go! Everyone, seize victory in the dawn horizon!" Nagato cried as the team broke up to attack the enemies, the two admirals watching from a distance, from separate spots on the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mamiya's Bar, the fleet, dressed in their pajamas, were returning to the restaurant, watching the battle unfold, a pictogram of the battle taking place, the Abyssals being attacked from three sides.

"Time to fire away," Akagi said. "Carrier Group One, Akagi, Launching attack wave one!"

"Let's do this," Kaga said. "Carrier Group One, Kaga, Launching attack wave one!"

"Carrier Group Two, Souryuu," she said, "Launching attack wave one!"

Hiryuu joined in. "Carrier Group Two, Hiryuu, Launching attack wave one!" The waves of planes sank one of the Chi-class and the lone I-class suffered heavy damage.

"My turn. Come now, bring it on!" Bismarck said. "Feuer!"

"Let me join in as well, Bismarck-neesama," said Prinz Eugen, striking a pose. "FEUER! FEUER!" Bismarck's and Prinz Eugen's attacks sank the I-Class and dealt moderate damage to Seaport but not before suffering light damage on their end. "I can't sink from this..! Counter attack, Littorio, Roma, counter attack!"

"Leave it to me," Littorio said. "Turret number one, number two, aiming...Fire, now!"

Roma adjusted her glass and detected the remaining members of the fleet, still firing away at Fubuki, who was distracting them successfully without taking a hit. "Enemy fleet sighted! Commencing artillery fire. I'll destroy you with all my might... Open all the gunports! Battleship, Roma, commencing artillery fire. Main artillery, fire!" Down went another of the Chi-class, leaving one, and now Seaport was suffering moderate damage.

"The long-awaited decisive battle, huh. I'm getting all excited," Nagato said to Mutsu, as another waves of planes rained down towards Hoppou and Seaport, who were dodging some of the bombs being dropped. "Our turn. All main cannons, full salvo! Fiiiiire!"

"Let's do this," Mutsu replied. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe...FIRE!" Seaport now received heavy damage and the Chi-class were demolished, sinking. Hoppou now received light damage.

Keisuke was beside himself. "My ships...all sinking."

"You don't feel so top yourself, do you?" Admiral Tanaka said, composed but still methodically serious.

"Heh, it's not over yet..."

"Enemy ship spotted," said Leberecht to Max Schultz, detecting Seaport and Hoppou, who was throwing more waves of enemy aircraft at the Butterflies and Dragons, who were firing a third wave of planes, taking light damage on their end. "Beginning attack. Feuer!"

"The enemy is trapped," Max replied, noting the stats on Hoppou and Seaport. "Beginning the attack. Feuer." Leberecht and Max Schultz sank the Seaport Hime, leaving Hoppou and Fubuki all along on the water in a duel.

"Heheh," Hoppou said. "So, the Zero has transformed into Akagi's bitch, huh? I guess I can finally finish you off, since I don't see you being much of a threat after all."

Fubuki had an ace up her sleeve. "Heh."

"?" Hoppou was curious. Everyone was wondering what she was going to do. Then Fubuki made her move. She slowly took off her hair band, causing her hair to run wild and free. Tossing it into the stratosphere, she then ripped off her removable pleated skirt, flinging it into the sky, where it disappeared for the time being, along with her headband. "Oh, you randy beast, you're mine now!" Hoppou roared as they engaged in a dogfight. "POOOOOOOU!"

Nagato's nose was bleeding profusely, causing Mutsu to deliver an uppercut with an anger-vein filled fist. "HIIIIEEEEIIII!"

The dogfight continued, with both girls taking light damage. Hoppou then made what she thought would be the move that would finish Fubuki off. But then.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud, piercing cry from Fubuki triggered her torpedoes and a blast from her turret, destroying Hoppou and sending her crashing into the ocean, sinking. Her shirt was singed a little, but otherwise, she was okay, her white side-tie panties shining so much that they were glowing blindingly, her breathing still heavy. "Ken-kun, I did it..." The Admiral smiled.

"No, my entire fleet," Keisuke growled. Then he turned to Fubuki. "Of course...I can get my revenge..."

"...!"

Cue the Lupin Dive. "LET ME SOW THE SEED INTO YOU AND CREATE MORE WONDERFUL ABYSSALS TOGETHER! HYAAAAAAAH!"

Fubuki was about to meet her end at the hands of the enemy Admiral. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT THIIIIIIS!"

Or...was she?

"You keep your filthy perverted hands off my kouhai you disgusting lolicon pig! HYAAAAAAH!" Akagi raced over and with a roar, smacked Admiral Keisuke Suwabe with her flight deck, sending him flying far that he crashed into the police boat, where he was hogtied Alabama-style and sent up the Nile, or rather...brought to justice for destroying parts of Copenhagen and nearly demolishing The Little Mermaid.

Fubuki was on her knees, sobbing. Akagi went over to her and comforted her. "He almost...he..."

"Shhhh, it's over," Akagi said.

"Sempai..." Fubuki was still sobbing.

Admiral Tanaka went to Fubuki and he and General Bartram carried her over to him, the Admiral disarming his wife. "You did well, congratulations. And Akagi."

"Yes, Admiral?" she asked, the other members of the fleet arriving to meet him after receiving light to moderate damage on their end. He handed Akagi an MVP medak. "This is...!"

"Kaga told me to hand it to you because she won gold. All's fair in love, war and sports, right?"

"Thank you. We must not become complacent following this victory. Reconnaissance and being proactive is the key... wait... what is this that sparked in my head?"

"We've over that already, Akagi," Kaga said, nudging her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Anyway..." She kissed Fubuki, who was now sleeping in the Admiral's arms. "Get better, Fubuki, we need to go home tomorrow..."

"Good work everyone," the Admiral said to the fleet. "Head back to base, disarm and return to the hotel. General, are you going to bus them back?"

"We'll head back to the city, I'll bus you two to your hotel and other members of my staff will send the rest of the fleet back to their hotels Her Majesty just called me and she said that before you all leave at the airport, you will be recognized and given awards for your efforts at an informal ceremony. You will also leave by charter jet, compliments of SAS."

"Very nice," said Admiral Tanaka. "Thank you very much."

Fubuki continued to sleep, the admiral stroking her ass as her skirt and hairband slowly descended down for the him to place on while she slept. "Ken-kun...commander...haaaaah..." Loud snoring noises, so adorable from start to finish, could be heard as they reached the shore, the local authorities cleaning up the damage as the Admiral and Fubuki went to a shuttle that brought them back to the Scandic Sydhavn.

* * *

"Today," said Queen Margrethe II to the members of Admiral Kensuke Tanaka's KanMusu at an informal ceremony on the dais of Copenhagen Airport on Monday afternoon, "we are here to award you for your contributions in saving the City of Copenhagen from total and absolute destruction.

"For this, we are giving you all the Medal for Noble Deeds, or Medaljen for Ædel Dåd, awarded for life-saving deeds, where the rescurer has put his or her own life at risk in order to save another person's life. Finally, we are giving you the Valour Cross, or Tapperhedskorset, which is the highest award for bravery, similar to the Victoria Cross or Medal of Honor. Thank you for your services to the Kingdom of Denmark, and I extend my personal congratulations to Lady Nagumo, Lady Katou, Lady Yanagimoto and Lady Yamaguchi for their efforts in archery this past weekend. We wish you all the best on a safe journey back home."

"On behalf of the Japan Maritime Self-Defence Force and the Kantai Collection Division," said Admiral Tanaka, "we accept your awards and we thank you, and also General Peter Bartram of the Royal Danish Navy, for your generous hospitality and graciousness on our journey here. We wish you all the best in your recovery efforts and hope to visit Copenhagen again at some point in the future."

There was a standing ovation as the girls and the Admiral were given their honors and they took part in a group photo. Afterwards, with the exception of a few, the fleet were taking off. Prinz, Bismarck, Leberecht, Max, Roma and Littorio were staying in Europe.

"Hope to see you all soon, Herr Admiral," Bismarck said.

"Thank you for your assistance and help in making our journey a fun one. We had a great time here," said the Admiral.

"I'll miss you Admiral," Prinz said, she and the Admiral sharing a kiss.

"Come back soon as well, my love, you're the one I love so dear, Prinz Eugen."

"I will~~~~!"

"Ciao, Admiral," Littorio said.

"We'll hold the fort down out here for the time being," Roma said.

"Auf wiedersehen, Herr Admiral," Leberecht and Max chorus.

"See you all later, thank you."

"Bye everyone! Thanks for having me here! I'll do my best for you all!" said Fubuki as she took Admiral Tanaka's hand and they walked into the plane, their equipment all packed up. The plane would be heading to Kansai International Airport for a faster journey back to Etajima.

"I bought a lot of souvenirs, but I never got to fondle Hoppou, oh well," said Nagato, grunting as she got on the plane with Mutsu.

"Can't win them all, that's for sure," she deadpanned.

"Nice journey but now it's back to doing what we do best," said Kaga to Akagi.

"Yeah...just as planned."

"Indeed, just as planned," Souryuu said. "A gold and a bronze for me."

"While Cape Kaga here gets a silver," Hiryuu said.

"Speaking of which," Kaga said, "this morning I wrote a song that epitomizes the way I feel, as the way I feel about the Admiral."

"Let me take a look at those lyrics," the Admiral read.

* * *

_"The fukusa gathered in these hands, the colour of a dying autumn_

_If I open these eyes and gaze at that face_

_Rest these wings and we will overcome the stormy seas_

_If our fingers would intertwine and you would hold me close_

_Then I will not fear even the blazing ocean_

_Release these wings and advance into the sky of battles_

_You and I, if these arrows would fly toward the enemy, yes_

_The hazy moonlit night is beautiful, isn't it_

_In the battle of this night_

_Unable to swallow my pride I shall not give in_

_Such is the heart of a woman_

_This single feeling I held close to my chest_

_I'm fine just this way_

_So long as my heart will remain_

_Face the ocean, this one wish_

_This is the pride of a million koku_

_Cape Kaga_

_The gloves these fingers touched remain warm_

_If I leave this heart and look ahead_

_Fold these wings, face port and return home_

_Despite this killing sentiment_

_I do not wish to show the weakness in my heart_

_The young cranes too run towards the sea of battles_

_The first arrow, the second arrow, if they would fly toward the enemy, yes_

_It would be so simple, however_

_This single feeling I held close to my chest_

_I'm fine just this way_

_So long as my heart will remain_

_Face the ocean, this one wish_

_This is the pride of a million koku_

_Cape Kaga..."_

* * *

"That is a beautiful song," the Admiral said.

"I was inspired in a vision in my sleep of you and I facing the ocean, your hand in mine," Kaga said.

Madoka and Homura were the last to board. "I'm glad we didn't have to interfere," Madoka told Homura.

"We would have complicated things by interfering," she responded. "They were able to handle it themselves. Took some damage, but not a lot."

"But that means we will need to take the train back to Tokyo."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Akagi, Kagami, Shizuno and Himeko?" she asked them.

"Yeah."

"It has been an honor working with you but now you will be released back to your normal work, whatever it is you do. Be sure to report back to Tokyo in April to get ready for Rio 2016, where we will do another camp at the same place. Thank you for a job well done, and best on luck in whatever you do."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

Homura turned to Fubuki, "Fubuki, thank you for your help as well."

"Right!" she replied, saluting Homura before shaking her hand.

"At long last, we can finally return home and go back to the usual grind," Admiral Tanaka said, reclining while Fubuki slept on his lap, the plane finally taking off for Japan, where it would leave at 3:45 Copenhagen time and arrive at 2:35 a.m. Copenhagen time Tuesday morning, or 9:35 a.m. JST. The girls would arrive at Etajima at 11:00 a.m. JST, where a massive ceremony would take place. And on Wednesday, it was back to business for the girls, with their usual operation about to take place.

A sense of normalcy was pervading across the Naval District, but back at The State Prison in Vridsløselille on the outskirts of Copenhagen on Wednesday morning, there was one notable vacancy, causing the authorities to wonder...

* * *

**END CHAPTER 25**


	26. The End Of The Innocence

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 26:**

**The End Of The Innocence**

* * *

Japan, now entrenched in the middle of summer, was full of activity. Schoolgirls and schoolboys were frolicking on the beach, while others were taking part in festivals in their hometowns in their yukatas, falling in love and believing in the power of trust. Soon, the autumn leaves would come about one month later. Young men and women were dancing to some bluesy tunes with some clapping and catchy backbeats (the Black Keys being a classic example of this) at the local discotheques, while others were watching some nice dramas from all across Asia and in the USA. Old men were playing Chinese checkers, chess and backgammon at the social clubs while drinking hard liquor and smoking their lives away. And the often-glorified NEETs and otaku of the country were living their virtual dreams while awash in their personal loneliness and self-satisfaction.

In the metropolis of Tokyo, that urban, concrete jungle of perversion and corruption that Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki called home for a few months before the World Archery Championships, preparations were underway for the city to awake and host the Summer Olympics in 2020. A half a world away, in the Carnaval capital of the world known as Rio de Janeiro, the organizers were tidying up some well-publicized loose ends before they were slated to host the show, the circus, the big time, several months from August of the year of the Good Lord 2015.

Before their fated operation, a trip to a city dear to their hearts for good luck was due. Morning came one August summer day on the island of Etajima, and the Naval District. Fubuki was sleeping in her camisole and underwear next to Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, her husband. As she felt the burning heat trigger her skin to sweat profusely the sunlight shone on her maidenlike frame as she opened an eye, blinded by the light of the rising sun hovering over the Land of The Rising Sun. "Morning," she whispered. "It's morning..."

She stretched, and proceeded to shower before donning a special yukata. In a change from her usual hair tied back, she decided to ditch the hairband to allow her locks to bounce and flutter. It didn't hurt to have a visual change of pace every now and then, but now she could pass for Yukina Himeragi, just with a different hair color and eye color. 35 degrees Centigrade, partly cloudy skies, 79 percent humidity. It was Aug. 6, 2015.

Today was an important day. The commemoration of the atomic bombing of Hiroshima. Three days later, Nagasaki would be hit, and soon after, World War II would conclude. The Admiral finally awoke. "So, it's that day, huh?" he said, whispering to himself. "It's an important day for everyone. We need to leave the bay and head for Hiroshima." He also took a bath and donned his yukata.

Each member of the fleet was given a special yukata that incorporated the colors of their uniform. Those whose uniforms were based on Japanese clothes were allowed to wear their KanMusu outfits, but all elected to wear yukata as this was a day of remembrance. All the members of the fleet assembled at the port to board ferries, their purses, cameras and some knapsacks in hand.

In a special ferry that was set aside for them. Fubuki was seated next to Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Shigure to her left, and Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu to her right, and the Admiral in front of the group. "Are you bringing Kisaragi with you?" the Admiral asked Mutsuki.

"I am," she said, pointing to the stroller with Kisaragi looking up at the sky, sucking on a pacifier. Mutsuki took Kisaragi, and placed her on her lap, propping her so that she could see the ocean, and everything else.

"It's that day, huh, Mutsuki-mama?" asked Kisaragi via telekinesis to Mutsuki.

"It's an emotional one," she replied through her closed eyes, rocking her. "Back then, when you were an actual ship, you never got to see the end of the war. Neither did I, but when we were reborn, we learned about the history and how it impacts what we do now as shipgirls."

"I want to see Hiroshima for myself, mama. I think it's a wonderful place to see, but I've never seen it for myself."

"You won't be disappointed, Kisaragi-chan, I promise."

She blushed as Mutsuki tickled her face a little. "I'm glad."

Fubuki looked on, reflective of her purpose as an advocate of peace and selflessness. "Hey, Fubuki-chan, what are you thinking about poi?" asked Yuudachi.

"A lot of things, all of them reflecting on the end of the war 70 years ago." It was 7:30 a.m. JST. In about 45 minutes, it would be exactly 70 years to the bomb drop. Soon enough, the ferry reached Hiroshima, to which the entire fleet was divided into groups to tour the city and the important attractions that reminded the world of that day of Armageddon.

"You will all divide into groups, and the Admiral has his own group," said Nagato, Mutsu alongside. "Follow the path that has been set for you to see everything you need to see."

"Be sure to meet up at the spot provided at 12 p.m. for lunch, where one of the local government leaders will address you, as well as a few other distinguished guests," added Mutsu.

"Have fun and never forget. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the rest of the girls.

* * *

The Admiral accompanied his group to a tram. "This tram is a holdover from 1945 and has been restored to its former self," the Admiral said, the crew boarding Hiroden Streetcar No. 653, and Hiroden Streetcar Route 3. "It is one of the few vehicles to not only survive the war but remain in use."

"It's in your colors, too, Kaga," Akagi said. "Maybe it's thinking of you after winning that gold."

"As expected, this is too embarrassing," she whispered as the tram slowly moved before gliding.

Souryuu watched as they passed by buildings, trees, children and adults walking by, schoolgirls and schoolboys lollygagging around. It was a warm day in Hiroshima. "So peaceful. It's different from back then, isn't it, Hiryuu?"

"Almost too peaceful..."

"I almost wished that what happened back then never happened at all." Soon, a blinding light caused them all to close their eyes. When they opened it, the car was still riding, but what they saw moved them to tears. "No...NOOOOOO!"

Kisaragi was crying out loud. "Mutsuki-mama, this stench, this is too hot, help!"

"Oh my God..." Mutsuki looked around and saw destruction everywhere, people looking half-dead, clamoring for help, their clothes torn, their bodies desperately clinging to their souls as they burned in the stifling hot conditions.

"No, I don't want this! Ken-kun!" cried Fubuki, sobbing as Admiral Tanaka comforted her while scanning the city, now apparently in ruins.

All of Destroyer Group Six was with them. "To see so much destruction and so many people dying and the cries of desperation and pain...I hate this," Akatsuki cried through her open eyes, seeing the entire scenery of death surrounding her. "I hate this so much."

"So...this has to be Hiroshima back in August 1945," Akagi said, noticing that the tram was relatively fine and unaffected by its surroundings. Also, all of them were wearing their KanMusu outfits, indicating that they had indeed traveled back in time to remember this tragic day in their nation's history.

"This...was 70 years ago?" Akatsuki whispered. "My God..."

"To think that so much could happen to one city nanodesu," Inazuma said, also in tears. "If this is how peace can be achieved, I just don't know...nano...desu..."

All of the girls were in tears, but the Admiral was lost in his own thoughts as memories of the losing battles that piled up in 1944 and 1945 for Japan raced through his head.

The sinking of Yamato. The invasions of Io-to, a.k.a. Iwo Jima, and Okinawa. The firebombings of Tokyo. The collective suicides of many top military officers, their blood splashing onto the floor as the Emperor announced in the Jewel Voice Broadcast of the country accepting the Joint Declaration and surrender to the Allies. Dresden. Nanking. Bombs over Britain. Bullets Over Broadway! London Blitz...Ballroom Blitz! He saw the scenes of drama in front of him as the tram continue to head north towards the Genbaku Dome. Genbaku, standing for Genshi Bakudan. The atomic bomb.

Fubuki held the Admiral's hands, the nightmares of August 1945 racing through her head as well. Even the visions of the 2011 Sendai Earthquake and Tsunami were in their heads, all of them. The loss, the heartbreak, the soul-crushing loss of hope. The proverbial gut-punches. The tears, the screams towards the heavens. The desire...to stop living for the ones they wanted to live for and join them in Paradise because they felt they wouldn't wanted it any other way.

She looked in her lover's eyes, which were also starting to tear up, and they both looked at the pictures of the past, of seven decades past, the pictures now forever ingrained in the head of the KanMusu who were in the city, all remembering the past, seeing the hopelessness that would be made up for with the occupation of Japan by the Americans. And the tragedies of the present were unified in a crossroads that turned their sorrow into a resolve to change, to transform, to become advocates for peace, justice, and happeness for the sake of all humanity.

Wiping away her tears, and now realizing her purpose as an advocate for peace, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw a flock of doves, two butterflies and two dragons surround them as they began to magically transform Hiroshima City back to its glorious state, the tram now passing through buildings rising, the scenery looking more and more beautiful and glorious, the vestiges of the war now starting to disappear as it went forward in time, slowly but surely, to the present day.

"So beautiful," Ikazuchi said. "We're watching Hiroshima rise from the ruins."

"Khorosho," Hibiki sighed, smiling. In the background, a song played.

_"Remember when the days were long_

_And rolled beneath a deep blue sky_

_Didn't have a care in the world_

_With mommy and daddy standin' by_

_But "happily ever after" fails_

_And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales_

_The lawyers dwell on small details_

_Since daddy had to fly_

_But I know a place where we can go_

_That's still untouched by men_

_We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by_

_And the tall grass wave in the wind_

_You can lay your head back on the ground_

_And let your hair fall all around me_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of the innocence_

_O' beautiful, for spacious skies_

_But now those skies are threatening_

_They're beating plowshares into swords_

_For this tired old man that we elected king_

_Armchair warriors often fail_

_And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales_

_The lawyers clean up all details_

_Since daddy had to lie_

_But I know a place where we can go_

_And wash away this sin_

_We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by_

_And the tall grass wave in the wind_

_Just lay your head back on the ground_

_And let your hair spill all around me_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of the innocence_

_Who knows how long this will last_

_Now we've come so far, so fast_

_But, somewhere back there in the dust_

_That same small town in each of us_

_I need to remember this_

_So baby give me just one kiss_

_And let me take a long last look_

_Before we say goodbye_

_Just lay your head back on the ground_

_And let your hair fall all around me_

_Offer up your best defense_

_But this is the end_

_This is the end of the innocence."_

As the song ended, a dove flew and perched on Fubuki's shoulder, nuzzling next to her, causing Fubuki to giggle like a baby. "So cute, so peaceful," she said. The dove would be on her shoulder for the rest of the day until the fleet left later that night for Etajima via ferry from Hiroshima Port.

"Good morning, Fubuki," the dove said. "My name is Tori."

"And it talks! Oh my goodness!"

"Welcome to Hiroshima City," said Tori. "What you witnessed was a sample of what happened 70 years ago, followed by a transformation of this city into the city of peace that you now know and love."

"Is that so..."

"Soon we will be arriving at the memorial, but there should be a place nearby where you will have lunch. They have determined, I think, a place."

"So you are a local bird to this area?" the Admiral asked Tori.

"Correct. We doves are everywhere, and we are attracted in particular to the KanMusu for their bravery, tenacity and raw beauty so much that we accompany them. It is said that the KanMusu are dove magnets because of their desire for peace and happiness in this difficult, changing, unforgiving world."

"Good to hear," the Admiral said, noting that the mood of the girls changed to that of relief and increasing joy. They were wiping their eyes that were full of tears of happiness, and some were praying with smiles on their faces. The Admiral nodded as the tram entered Genbaku Dome Station. "Everyone, off! This is our stop!"

"Yes, sir!" they all said as they left the tram, walking with arms entwined with the exceptions of Admiral Tanaka holding Fubuki's hand and Mutsuki carring Kisaragi on the stroller as they walked towards a restaurant near the memorial.

* * *

A restaurant called Nagataya was home to some really good okonomiyaki and was just 0.1 miles away from the memorial, located in Otemachi, Naka Ward. A full staff of chefs were cooking the delectable mixture of ingredients for the fleet, who had the place booked for lunch. A really large okonomiyaki, confirmed as the largest by the Guinness Book of World Records (staff from that company were on the premises), was cooked by Nagataya's staff for the entire fleet and it weighed 1.7 tons, a new record, all set for the fleet to consume.

Naturally, Akagi and Yamato had the largest portions to themselves. Within an hour, it was all gone. Some of the older KanMusu were having some sake and shochu to go with their okonomiyaki, and Akagi herself ordered everything else from the menu because her share wasn't going to be enough for her capacity and they knew it.

"A noble Admiral always pays his chefs," Admiral Tanaka said, paying the staff off for the meal.

Nagato nodded. Next to her was a survivor of the bomb, still living in Hiroshima and feeling happy about life. "You guys enjoying the meal?" Nagato asked.

"Ooooou!" they all said.

"Mmmf, mmmmf, mfff," said Akagi as if to say, "Can't talk, eating."

"This is so scrumptious, how do they do it?" asked Souryuu, sipping a Calpis to go with her okonomiyaki.

"They must be gods of making okonomiyaki, everything is made from scratch and cooked to order," Hiryuu replied. "It's nice to finally eat real Japanese food after a while. Also, a change of pace from the curry and desserts. So fresh!"

"Divine! Mmmmmm!"

"Attention, ladies," said the survivor, speaking through a microphone. "My name is Sunao Tsuboi, and I am a survivor of atomic bombing of Hiroshima 70 years ago. Please listen to my story." They all paid attention. "Thank you. Back in 1945, I was a student at Hiroshima Technical School. Today was just a normal day for me. I was not called up to join the military or be a kamikaze pilot because our military was in shambles.

"When the bomb dropped, there was a real blinding light that just blew your mind. Then the shock wave the followed...it sent me flying 30 feet into the air and I was unconsciouness. I had no idea at all what happened to me. Then, I wake up...destruction everywhere. There were houses gone, wiped out, destroyed, and bodies in the streets. Some burning, some loss of arms and legs...death was in the air everywhere you turned.

"I thought to myself, how was I able to escape this destruction? I could barely walk and I was covered in burns all over my body. None of you could take something like that. I know who you all are, you are the KanMusu of Admiral Tanaka, correct?"

"Yes, we are," said Nagato.

"Hmph. You would all sink into the ocean, dead, your eyes closed, your clothes torn and your fate sealed. The bombing of Hiroshima...it sealed the fate of many of my friends at school and so many more. It is something that changed the world and I thank the gods that it has never happened again since Aug. 9 of 1945, when Nagasaki faced a similar fate.

"We hibakusha are starting to disappear as we enter old age. Thanks to radiation from the fallout, cancer is invading us. We live our pain every day of our lives and wonder if it is our turn to join those who were lost on that day 70 years ago. And so, our stories are being preserved by people in this city, in this country, and all around the world so that the atrocities that were done in the name of ending a conflict that changed the world, and in the name of peace, ultimately...will never happen any more.

"You are all warriors dedicated to defending our nation from the evils of the modern era. I may not live much longer to hear more of your stories of courage and triumph and heartbreak and defeat, but to have met you all, such proud and beautiful women representing the best that Japan has to offer, is an honor that I will carry for the rest of my life, how long it may be. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy visiting Hiroshima. Thank you very much." The fleet applauded as he bowed and then they returned to eating and chatting amongst themselves for a bit.

"I like how this ward is named me, the great Naka-chan," Naka said, enthusiastic as ever. "It's like, it wanted my presence so they named the ward Naka ward after myself. This is my ward, and I will protect it with my spirit and prayer and song."

"Are you finished eating?" Jintsuu deadpanned.

"Whatever Jintsuu, stop affecting my mood!"

"All right, no need to go Nico Yazawa on us," Sendai said, shrugging it off. "We're here to commemorate history, not go lollygagging like you."

Naka returned to finishing her meal, pouting. "Jeez, you guys are impossible...mou."

* * *

After passing by some other attractions near the main point of interest, the fleet decided to tour the Hiroshima Peace Memorial Museum and the Genbaku Dome, which was the memorial proper. "And so much history," said the Admiral, "can be seen in ruins like this. This dome, the Genbaku Dome, survived the blast and has been preserved to become a shrine that commemorates the tragedy that took place.

"When I was younger, and a lad just learning the ways of the world, my esteemed KanMusu, my father would take me to this place and tell me the story of those who have died, vaporized or left burning, and the tears would fall down his face as he showed me those images of the suffering that comes from paying the price of war and a desire to defend the dignity of the Emperor. He said to me, Son, you do not realize how good you will have it if you work hard and enlist in the self-defense forces when you reach the age to do so. You will be fighting to preserve peace across the land and accept your calling to do good things for humanity.

"I did not choose to be your Admiral. Fate and my willingness to advocate for a utilitarian world, where I put my country above myself, brought me to all of you and ever since I made up my mind, I made a promise to all of you as a lad, here underneath the watchful eye of the dome, that I would do my best to be your Admiral and make our Marine Self-Defense Force a strong and capable navy. It is safe to say, as commemorate 70 years to the drop of the bomb on this city, that I am fulfilling this promise to all of you...and of course..." A kiss. "To you, Fubuki."

"OOOOOOH!" said a number of the girls, fawning at the pair.

"You're all ringed anyway, I had to choose." Giggles and smiles all around.

"Thank you, Ken-kun," Fubuki said, blushing.

The fleet continued on, passing bu the horrifying, surreal images of casualties and victims of the attacks, moving some of them to tears while thickening the skin of others. A number of them looked to the heavens, beating their chests and staring as if to say, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. When we were ships, we faced a similar fate."

Nagato knew this well. In her past existence, she was used for nuclear testing and as she sank in Bikini Atoll, she turned into a reef and a scuba diving destination for the willing. Perhaps it was her transformation as a tourist spot that attributed to her penchant for destroyers and of all things cute despite her tough, professional side. Mutsu noticed that asmile was on her face as if to say, "It couldn't be helped. Our misery needed to end, and it needed to end at that point." She had the might and resilence worthy of the Big Seven, and lived and died by it. That was Nagato, no question about that.

All in all, the visit galvanized the fleet's purpose and commitment to being of use to the JMSDF and, in turn, His Majesty The Emperor Akihito. They looked at each other and were motivated to be successful in their next operation.

* * *

Night fell on the city of Hiroshima, and the fleet, decked in their yukata, watched as they placed lanterns on the waters of the Ota River near the Aioi Bridge, ground zero of the bomb drop and part of the memorial as the north entrance to the grounds of remembrance.

"What a day it is to be alive and to not face a fate like that of those who perished seven decades ago, huh?" said Amatsukaze to Shimakaze, walking with some of the other destroyers.

"Well, we sank before they did, Ama," she replied, tweaking her headpiece. "But we're here, we're breathing, it feels good."

"Kyuuuu!" said Rensouhou, bouncing about as some onlookers and armchair military enthusiasts took selfies with the sociable artillery with character and attitude and spunk. Some of the visitors noticed the fleet and also had selfies with some of the ships. Even Kitakami and Ooi got into the fun, getting into a pretend tug of war to win one of their fans.

"Look at all these lanterns," Fubuki said, taking photos of the lanterns in a row. Kure, Sasebo and Tokyo would do similar acts that night. It was Thursday in Japan.

Ryuujou sang. "If you go, if you go your way and I go mine, are we so, are we so helpless against the tide? Baby, every dog on the street knows that we're in love with defeat. Are we ready to be swept off our feet and stop chasing every breaking wave?"

"Ryuujou, you sure have a nice voice, honey," Tenryuu said, grinning.

"Thank ya kindly," she replied. "That's mah favorite song right there. I think they're all in a good place now. We need to prevail for all of them and all y'all. Right, Admiral?"

"RJ, I don't know about you," said Admiral Tanaka, they fleet all looking at him as Fubuki embraced him, his voice cracking, her spirit lifting higher and higher so much that he was even speaking to the ghosts of those who perished, "but by the grace of Amaterasu the most high, and as her as my witness...we will not lose this operation!"

The cry from the fleet. "O Admiral My Admiral! O Commander My Commander! Banzai! Banzai! BANZAI!"

"This is where we say goodbye," Tori told Fubuki. "I shall take off. Best of luck and may the gods be on your side!"

"Goodbye, Tori-kun," Fubuki said as Tori flew off into the sky, disappearing into the open darkness. As Kisaragi watched the stars fall from the quiet comfort of her stroller, the fleet would then take the streetcar back to the port and return to Etajima to get set for the monthly operation.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 26**


	27. Up As She Rises

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 27:**

**Up As She Rises**

* * *

Ryuujou's name, in English, was Dragon Horse. A good friend of Souryuu and Hiryuu and a close confidante, Ryuujou, or RJ, wanted her bust to be competent and desirable for Admiral Kensuke Tanaka but doing so would put her at risk of sinking during a sortie so it was something that couldn't be helped in the end.

But true to her name, there was one thing that many people didn't know about Ryuujou: she loved horse racing. She loved horses. If she wasn't a fleet girl with the capabilities of an aircraft carrier, she was working as a jockey because she had the size and the weight to put countless years of riding champion Thoroughbreds under her belt, and she would go under the name of Ryuujou Ono. She could talk to horses and they would talk to her in Kansai-ben, and she made countless equine friends along the way.

Ryuujou successfully wagered on American Pharoah to win the Triple Crown but decided not to cash in her winning stub from the Belmont Stakes and instead had it framed so that it has as much worth as an MVP award. Very few people knew this, but RJ was also known to put successful handicapping on the Takarazuka and Arima Kinen for the past two years and got it right on the recent Takarazuka Kinen, with Lovely Day winning with a time of 2:14.4. She also guessed the winners of the Takamatsunomiya Kinen, Japan Cup, Satsuki Sho, Tokyo Yushun, Kikuka Sho and Tenno Sho races correctly, using knowledge of form and familiarity with surfaces.

There were many other races from other countries that she also bet her life on and reeling in the yen on (Ascot and Flemington were her stomping grounds), but overall, Ryuujou's savvy of knowing the right winners and horse racing IQ won the respect of members of the Takarazuka Revue of Hyogo Prefecture, making her an esteemed peer of all of the girls, as well as AKB48 of Akihabara and Momoiro Clover Z, who recently performed a few days ago at Mamiya's Bar to promote the Butterflies and Dragons.

Indeed, in a dream, the mythical horse Senrima, or Chollima, picked Ryuujou to be its destined rider for her innocent beauty, elegance, piety and purity, and graceful, effortless speed as a shipgirl matched hers as a winged horse of legend, so much that they may as well have been one and the same. Together, they proceeded to forever pierce and destroy the Kim dynasty that imprisoned North Korea, unifying the peninsula and causing the bells to peal in unadulterated at St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican City State, half a world away. Ironically, she was living in a world where Korea was already unified, so while it was a nice dream, the best could envision was that horse showing her around, showing her a good time...and showing her what love truly was.

So after a successful August Operation, Ryuujou was mulling the next big race to analyze and wager on while sipping a tall bottle of Virgil's Dr. Better, a novelty soft drink from the USA. Thanks to expeditions led by Ayanami and the Asashio class, the base was receiving shipments of soft drinks from around the world and even Faxe Kondi was being brought to the Naval District. Today's course of the day: Del Mar. It was August 12, 2015.

Fubuki and Shimakaze were joining RJ at the table of the sportsbook at Mamiya's Bar, overlooking the ocean. The restaurant now had a concert hall and a sportsbook for wagering on events. Meanwhile, the Butterflies and Dragons were in the drydock, undergoing repairs after suffering moderate damage from the successful operation with Akagi playing with some scented bubble wrap. RJ suffered light damage and would have a repair time of exactly 30 minutes flat, the same as Fubuki.

"Hey RJ, what ya doin'?" Shimakaze asked her.

"Race 1, Del Mar, picking who will get Win, Place and Show. Quite a battle."

"Oh? You bet on the races? These horses will never match my speed, you know."

"Obviously," Fubuki said with a sweatdrop on her head.

"I've been doin' all this for a pretty long time, y'all, and analyzing form and past performances is the secret to good handicapping," Ryuujou explained. "For the best horses, good form in constant in the form of stretches of strong finishes. I'm glad I'm in the shade here and Mamiya turn on the aircon, cause otherwise I'd be getting sunburned, y'know what I mean?"

Shimakaze nodded. "Ou! We hear ya!"

Ryuujou slid some bottles of Dr. Better over. "Drink up, both o ya."

"Right!" they both said.

"Mmmmm, this is so yummy!" Fubuki squealed. "Ahhhh..."

"Why does America have such delicious soft drinks like this? So unfair!" flailed Shimakaze after finishing her bottle. There were also some pizza from Pizza Hut being brought over by some workers outside of the base. Shimakaze grabbed a slice and munched in frustration.

Fubuki reflected for a little on the coaches that polished the skills of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. There was something about Madoka and Homura that was not normal to her. They looked so confident, so composed, so assured of the performance of Japan over in Denmark...as if they played a hand in the outcome without doing anything at all other than manage the team. The glow in Homura's purple eyes and Madoka's red eyes that sometimes glowed a golden hue gave it away: they were not human at all. It was only after the fact that Fubuki truly realized who they were.

The goddesses of hope and love, of which many stories and tales were told by people around the world. The yin and yang, the balancing powers that dictated the fate of the universe. A higher power times two whose collective strength was more powerful than the entire fleet combined 10,000 times over. It made too much sense, because had they intervened, the battle on the waters of the Oresund would have been over within minutes, or rather, seconds, and their real identities would have been revealed.

Fubuki never held those things against them. In fact, to have her sempai taught by two goddesses would have to be an honor that could never be equaled. As Madoka and Homura continued their university studies at JWU in Tokyo, Fubuki decided that it would be an insurmountable advantage for the Butterflies and Dragons to be managed by those two next year leading up to Rio 2016.

"There it is, I'll take Horse No. 4," Ryuujou said, pointing.

"Panther Creek?" asked Fubuki.

"This mare has been itching for a break after finishing third in her last three races. She will love the surface on this track and I got her breaking her maiden, smashing the field by five lengths. That's 4 to win, 6 to place, 1 to show. Up as she rises."

"Okay, whatever you say..."

"All right, let's get on over to the next race, if ya don't mind, Buckaroo!" The two of them would collaborate on making the next set of wagers as the girls of the Asashio class chased each other outside like happy, silly idiots, Shimakaze electing to drink another Faxe Kondi in boredom before returning to speed testing.

* * *

Fubuki wasn't the only one on the Admiral's mind. Admiral Tanaka was a benevolent man, and in some instances, a big brother to some, as a certain surly destroyer would realize.

Akebono, after completing her docking and putting on a new set of clothes, made the slow walk to the Admiral's office, thinking about an important piece of information that would change the way she thought about him. Her civilian name was Akiko Tanaka, and she was actually Kensuke's younger sister. They were separated when she was age three, having moved to a different city with her grandparents due to a dispute. When the family reconciled, Akiko, now with the spirit of Akebono in her, moved to Etajima to meet her Admiral.

Despite all the verbal abuse she gave him, Admiral Tanaka treated her well, training her hard, leveling her up, not scrapping her and opting to place her on some demanding missions to boost her confidence. Following one of the August missions, which caused her to reach her first upgrade, Akebono received an MVP for her efforts. Following a return to the Naval District, Houshou explained the background story and her connections to the Admiral. Akebono realized that the kindness and compassion she was receiving was for the fact that she was part of his family as his younger sister.

The tough exterior that wanted to be angry at the world began to shatter, leaving the soft, vulnerable, helpless little girl that needed to be treated delicately like a beautiful chrysanthemum. Akebono realized, walking down the hall, that she needed to change the way she thought about him and apologize as her tough, deflective side eroded through her tears. When she arrived at the door, and she opened it, the tears were falling down.

"A...Admiral..." sobbed Akebono, walking in.

"Akebono, is something wrong? Have a seat."

She continued to sob as she took a seat, her head bowed down as she came to terms with everything she did to his big brother. "Aniki...I was wrong to treat you like shit...I was wrong...I'm so pathetic...I hate myself for doing this to you for so long...I'm such a fool." She could only fall on her knees.

"So you finally found out and decided not to run away from your feelings." The two of them went to a sofa, Akebono still in tears, pain and shock as the Admiral comforted her after carrying her to the sofa.

"Why...why are you nice to me, aniki? Why were you separated away from me like this for so long? Why did they do this to us? Why? Why...Kensuke?"

"Because, Akiko, you know and I know that in the end, time will heal all wounds," the Admiral said, stroking Akebono's hair as she rested on his shoulder, sobbing while being reflective. "Our parents were wrong to pull us apart, and our grandparents wanted to bury the grudge they had. Once they did, you returned back to me.

"Aniki..." Akebono whispered through her misty purple eyes, now half-lidded as she sighed like an angel.

"I knew that face when you arrived at the Naval District. But I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to have the courage to know who I really am and why I treat you the way you really want to be treated. You fought really well yesterday, using the advice I taught you personally and winning an MVP award. You earned it.

"But now that you know the truth from Houshou, let me ask you this: are you really going to continue playing games with yourself and with me and with everyone about how you really feel and torture yourself with your game of harsh words? Are you?"

No answer. He asked again.

"Are you?"

"N...No..."

"See? You now understand. And what I am telling you is not bad. If you choose to appreciate everything: the people you work, the country you fight for, me, and especially yourself, you'll become a special person and not feel so angry at the world. The Akebono of 1944 is different than the Akebono of 2015. Its attitude is different, its morale has change, and it believes it can atone for the past. And you're doing that.

"So don't let what happened then set the foundation for what will happen in the future. I will not let you, and you will not let you. As your big brother, I want you to love everything, including yourself and make yourself feel special by doing good to everyone. You will not regret it, because one you do, the morning will come, the sun will rise, and the day will break.

"But...if you should sink, I will have my submarines find you, and I will bury you in the family cemetery with where our grandparents lay over in Hiroshima. And I will lay fresh flowers at your grave and let your spirit become part of me forever."

"Oh, aniki...this is..."

He held her tight, the tears also flowing down his eyes. "My dearest Akiko Tanaka, my lovely little sister, you are my Akebono, and I will always love you!"

Akebono smiled, having decided to finally accept her true feelings. "I love you too, aniki. Is it okay, though, if you do something I don't like, I call you...bakaniki?"

He laughed. "I'll take it as a sign that you care for me to do my best to keep you happy. I love you so much!"

"I like that honest side from you. I'll be sure to also protect your happiness because I love you so much. I can't run away from anyone anymore. And I won't. I won't, aniki...I love you!"

Those were not April Fools Day emotions she was confessing as the two of them shared a long, deep, rich and velvety kiss. This was the honest, innocent, purely in love side of Akebono that wanted to break free of the stigma of uselessness and inferiorness that imprisoned her. Now that she had been spiritually and emotionally liberated, she would proudly call the Admiral her aniki and treat her like a big brother the same way he would treat her like a younger sister, not unlike Kyousuke and Kirino Kousaka, two celebrity siblings from Tokyo.

Within minutes, Akebono melted into the Admiral's embrace, her strength now drained, her empty eyes now closed after exhausting itself of its tears who tracks were still on her soft, delicate yet pure face, her mind in a state of blissful sleep. Admiral Tanaka princess-carried Akebono to her room, where he placed her in her bed and covered her with a blanket so that she could sleep in for the rest of the day.

He then gave her one more gentle kiss on the lips, then slowly closed the door with a smile as she sighed softly to return to his quarters to continue planning for the next wave of expeditions with Nagato and Mutsu. With that, Akebono was given the day off.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 27**


	28. Amanecer

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 28:**

**Amanecer**

* * *

I-58, better known as Goya (with her civilian name of Goya Hashimoto), was a submarine girl that loved bitter melons. No longer obligated to do Orel Cruising, which the entire fleet of submarines despised with a passion (Goya and her team had done 5,000 of these runs before the Admiral put a permanent freeze on future expeditions of this kind), Goya would often visit Okinawa to transport the finest bitter melons available and send it to Mamiya, who would prepare it in salads, green smoothies and other stir fry dishes.

Fubuki, Admiral Kensuke Tanaka's wife, was a good friend of Goya, who introduced her to the wonders and virtues of bitter melons. She recalled having tried a DG6-style curry with bitter melon and brown rice, every bite recalling the heady days of the island during 1945, when the brutality of civilization's military became glorified in the name of cheap Hollywood buck-passing directors and producers. The haunting images of napalm and human shields and blood spilled all over strengthened her burning desire to defend her country in the name of peace and happiness. Every time Fubuki ate a slice of bitter melon, she thought of Goya's companionship and two or three times per month, they would do freediving sessions, seeing the ocean through the eyes of a modern traveler.

This time, Goya, Fubuki and the Admiral would be doing their delivery by a different way: regular transportation. Otherwise known as a charter ferry that moved at Kongou's top speed. It was a refreshing change of pace for a submarine girl that did her share of work during the August Operation.

"Okinawa is such a beautiful place to visit these days," said Goya, dressed like one of her childhood heroes, Yuki Takeya from School Live!, who would later be confirmed to be one of her distant cousins late in the evening and who would also pay a visit to the base with Kurumi Ebisuzawa, Miki Naoki and Yuuri Wakasa the day after. "My distant cousin Yuki survived an attack that nearly cost her everything she dreamed off, a tragedy similar to Hiroshima or Nagasaki in 1945. I'm glad she's decided to visit a place that is not as difficult to stomach. Cousin Yuki will be safe here."

"Some people have it good, some have it bad," Fubuki said, reflective as the ferry continued its way down towards the flagship island of the Ryukyus. "Living can be tough, but if you don't succumb to the darkness, you will become stronger than ever. It's nice to also know that they are all relocating out here in the prefecture while the JSDF takes care of all the zombies."

"So which place will we go to get the bitter melons?" asked the Admiral, eating a lox and schmear, seasoned with bonito.

"A number of places, Admiral," Goya said, swiping the screen of her waterproof tablet to pull up some markets. "Oh yes, this is your first time visiting the island...as yourself, right Fubuki-chan?"

"Yep!"

"I've been to this island many times. In fact, a number of my extended family who are not in the JMSDF reside here, working in the service sector, doing a lot of tourism. Oh yeah, let's eat first. I know a place." The ferry docked at Naha Harbour and the three of them took public transporation to enter the Daiichi Hotel in Yogi City, and the Dress Diner, where lunch was being served.

"People are looking at you, Goya-chan," Fubuki told her.

"Heh, it does help to know that I look like a zombie survivor," she replied coolly, flipping her short hair a little.

"Order what you like," Admiral Tanaka said, flipping a fresh stack of yen bills. "It's my treat."

"Well, I knew you'd be a good partner but you're making me look like a princess, Adm-er, Kensuke," Goya said, blushing. "Dechi."

"Yeah, let's just assume the identities of civilians from Hiroshima, visiting on holiday. No one needs to know." Fubuki and the Admiral were in casual clothes, loose-fitting since it was a scorcher on the island.

A voice. "Except us poi?"

Fubuki turned around in horror. Yuudachi, Mutsuki and Shigure were next to her at their table. "Yuudachi-chan, Mutsuki-chan, Shigure-chan!?"

"Good afternoon poi!" Yuudachi said. "Eheh."

"We wanted to help you transport the bitter melon because we don't think you can all do it yourselves," Shigure said.

"We won't leave you alone if it's something like this, right Fubuki-chan?" Mutsuki joshed with a giggle.

"Let me show you something as well poi," Yuudachi said, showing Fubuki her civilian identification. "Pan paka paaaan! Poi!"

"So your civilian name is Yuu Kikkawa," the Admiral said. "Cool looking. Actress-like."

"Doesn't it sound like I'm a movie star or something poi? And my ship name can be my nickname poi." Yuudachi was reflective as she ate her plate of Naporitan with bitter melon, thinking of her past. "I dreamt that I saw Captain-no, Kiyoshi-kun's face in a dream, and as I kissed those lips that wanted to be kissed, we made love all through the night. He filled me up with everything he had and I never forgot him again because his spirit is in me now...and he makes my heart sing!"

"This is the first time I saw honest emotions of love from Yuudachi-chan dechi," Goya said to Fubuki, fists to her chest as she took a big gulp.

"She is very passionate about who she is, therefore, she doesn't say her verbal tic when she really feels like she wants to become a lady like me," Mutsuki said.

"How's your baby doing?" the Admiral asked, sipping a Calpis.

"Uzuki is tending to her. For a baby, she is becoming more and more resourceful as we talk to her with our mind. By the time she fully speaks, she will be like the Kisaragi-chan I always knew, only this time, she's my daughter!"

Yuudachi's hair flapped slowly flapped, still elevated by her desire to experience such beautiful lovemaking in Admiral Tanaka's bed. "Did you want me to give you a night battle of your own when we get back to Etajima?" he asked her.

"I want it poi. I want it all!" Her eyes glowed as she licked her lips lustily, meowing like a ravenous feline in the shade.

Goya pouted and decided to hide under the table. "Admiral," she said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick, "I want to...mmmmmm, mmmmm...prprprprrprp..." Some gratuitous licking and sucking noises could be heard as Goya took out her frustrations with an oral for not being able to pleasure him as often as she wanted because of all. That. Orel. Cruising. Her ahoge formed a heart as she continue to savor her lover's hardened manhood orally.

Fubuki was also nibbling at his left ear. "Hey, are you liking it?" she whispered. "Say yes."

"You guys, not here," he groaned, unloading a generous shot of his cum on to Goya, which she wiped off with the table cloth that was covering her. Meanwhile, the waiter provided the party with the entire menu of options for lunch, ignoring the fact that Goya was fellating the Admiral's torpedo-thick dick. It was harder than a torpedo. It was harder than a rock. It was the Admiral's dick, for crying out loud!

"Hey Goya-chan," Fubuki whispered, "We're eating."

Goya slithered back into her seat, some white fluid still on her face as she began to eat. "So, how are things dechi?" she purred.

"Oh for goodness sake, Goya, clean yourself up, nobody needs to see that!" the Admiral said, cleaning Goya's face up before they returned to their lunch, the Admiral zipping up his pants, some onlookers looking on with looks of bemusement on their faces. Later that day, the team would order a supply of bitter melon that would last one month before the next scheduled supply run.

* * *

Akagi was a foodie, a gormandizer, a gourmet and a discerning mind when it comes to good food. Not only did she like eating, she wanted to eat the finest and the best so that she could perform at her best. Having recovered from the operation, Sendai, who got to drive a Mitsubishi Lancer during special outings as commissioned by the Admiral, got to drive the Butterflies and Dragons to Osaka after their car took a ferry to arrive at port the same morning as the goya run.

"I love driving, especially at night, even though it's day," Sendai said to Akagi as they raced towards Kobe to sample some of the finest cuts of steak. "I remember the first time I got to drive in this car with Naka and Jintsuu. I got my first speeding ticket and I was forced to do 20 straight night battles without getting moderately damaged in order to be able to drive this thing again. Now I have to obey the speed limit laws here so I don't crash this."

"It's good to know that the Admiral is keeping a close eye on you," Akagi said, snacking on some chocolate-covered licorice.

"Normally, Fubuki would be the one driving you guys but since she's bringing some bitter melon from Okinawa with Goya and the Admiral, she assigned me to take you guys to the best place to eat steak. And she gave me some money. To tell you the truth...I also want to eat some steak as well after this operation."

"Looking at your civilian ID...Ayaka Shoji, huh?" Kaga said, looking at her identification. "It's a pro name."

"Very sporty name, don't you think? I'm very athletic but, as you know, the night is where I really become that special star in the ocean."

At long last, they would enter Kobe and arrive at a steakhouse by the name of Kokoroya, the undisputed king of Japanese steakhouses in the city, bestowed upon by locals and travelers alike.

"Good evening," said the waiter to the party of five entering the restaurant."Welcome to Kokoroya, do you want something to drink to start?"

Akagi wasted no time to make her decision. "Everything from the menu. Do it." On that, the waiter struck a pose similar to Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, snapping his fingers and triggering the entire kitchen staff to prepare the entire menu of choices for the whole group to share.

But while Akagi was willing to be generous for the part, that decision from the Gluttonous Fiend, the Queen of Bauxite, triggered groans from everybody, especially Sendai, who was scratching her head in frustration, comically banging her head on the table, her eyes spiraling out in utter madness.

"Ahhhh mou! God fucking damnit, I wish I was doing a night battle instead of this bullshit! Help me Fubuki! FUBUKIIIIIII!"

* * *

On Friday, Aug. 14, Hibiki decided to take Akatsuki out to dinner because she confessed her feelings to her hours after their successful operation, to which Akatsuki accepted and reciprocated. She never forgot the time that Akatsuki petted her head as the sun set, moving her to tears. So, as all of Destroyer Group 6 were off for the day (Ikazuchi and Inazuma were playing League of Legends via proxy at their dorm).

It was not often that Hibiki changed her hair to be a sole ponytail while wearing a suit. But since Akatsuki elected to dress like a full-fledged wife, Hibiki needed to man up. Literally. In the background, as she suited up, a song played in the background.

_"Well, she's all you'd ever want_

_She's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner_

_But she always knows her place_

_She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner_

_She's a lady_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Talkin' about that little lady_

_And the lady is mine_

_Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, and what a blessin'_

_I can leave her on her own_

_Knowin' she's OK alone and there's no messin'_

_She's a lady_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Talkin' about that little lady_

_And the lady is mine_

_Well, she never asks very much_

_And I don't refuse her_

_Always treat her with respect_

_I never would abuse her_

_What she's got is hard to find_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_Help me build a mountain_

_From a little pile of clay, hey hey hey_

_Well, she knows what I'm about_

_She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy_

_But she knows me through and through_

_And she knows just what to do and how to please me_

_She's a lady_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Talkin' about that little lady_

_And the lady is mine_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_Listen to me people she's a lady_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah she's a lady_

_Whoa whoa whoa she's a lady_

_Talkin' about the little lady_

_whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_She's a lady_

_Yeah yeah yeah she's a lady_

_Whoa whoa lord, she's a lady_

_I can't live without that_

_She's a lady_

_Ooh ooh she's a lady..."_

"Hey, Hibiki, are you done yet?" asked Akatsuki, dressed in a shining purple gown, her smooth, straight purple hair cascading down in waves, her scent redolent of lilacs and cool azure. A purple choker with her insignia and high heels completed her outfit.

"Yeah, I am," she whispered, dressed to the nines in a black suit, tie and pin with her insignia, as well as wingtips. "I look unusual, having to dress like a man, but whatever. I don't mind wearing real pants anyway." She extended her hand, which had a wedding band on it. "Shall we?"

Akatsuki took it with her hand that also had a wedding band. "Don't mind if I do, baby." Leaving the Naval District, they went to a motorcycle that had a couple of helmets waiting for them. As Hibiki knew how to drive motorcycles, having been taught by some of Vladimir Putin's esteemed partners in Moscow last year the proper procedures, Hibiki would drive Akatsuki to the harbor and take a ferry to Hiroshima, where they would take the freeway to head to Kyoto via the Chugoku and Meishin Expressways.

"A true lady always visits cities that are sacred in more ways than one," said Akatsuki, her dress fluttering as she held on to Hibiki like a seatbelt. Ironically, her fluttering dress caused an upskirt that—while it stimulated her—distracted some perverted drivers on the road, triggering gratuitous nosebleed. "My goodness, you drive so fast, Hibiki."

"It is said that a real phoenix flies with speed and precision, never stopping until the final destination or objective is done," Hibiki said in Japanese and Russian. "I have Russian citizenship, honorary, by the way."

"You do? Do tell, if you don't mind!"

"Sure. You see, I am known in Russia as Ekaterina Verniyeva. That's my civilian name. Vladimir calls me Katya for short, and I have relatives that own a house in Sochi, which hosted the Winter Olympics a while back. Viktor Ahn was a crush of mine until I realized that I couldn't run away from your love for me.

"I was not going to fall for false pretenses. It is not in my best interests. Keiko, the passion we have for each other is just too strong. It burns wildly and that's why my heart burns for you. Like a phoenix, rising out of the ashes to fly into the dawn.

"This feeling, this special feeling...I won't let it disappear and let history repeat itself. For as long as I live."

Keiko Akatsuki. That was her civilian name, and many of her distant relatives were famous people in their own right. "Awwww, Hibiki, that's so nice of you to say that."

"I need your compassion in my life. I'm not going to lose you to anyone, even if it's...the last thing I do..." Hibiki and Akatsuki weaved past slower cars as they continued to fly down the countryside towards Kyoto. In about one hour, they finally reached the outskirts of town and Hibiki slowed her speed to allow for some random sightseeing by motorbike.

Akatsuki's heart started to skip a beat. Her breathing was hitched as she came to terms with being a full-fledged lady, her mission to mature in every way coming to fruition. For her, it was a whole new world, one that she wanted to shoulder with Hibiki bearing witness to her growth. She sighed like an angel, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of Hibiki's body envelop her, a loving embrace that brought tears to her eyes, happy tears of contentment that made her heart want to sing "I Say A Little Prayer," covered by Aretha Franklin and Dionne Warwick.

The softness of her pale yet glowing skin, the sound of sighs and whispering of her favorite word, "Khorosho," those cool and crisp blue eyes, that light and delicate smile that melted evil hearts into nothing but dust in the wind, dust that transformed into the sands of time...Akatsuki needed Hibiki in her life just like she needed Admiral Tanaka.

Akatsuki longed for brighter days like in the month of May. Akatsuki vowed to hold the line and bring the cheese and wine. Akatsuki wanted to be a lady for her lady because she was a lady and she was Hibiki's lady. Akatsuki wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Akatsuki wanted this. Akatsuki needed this. Akatsuki got this. Akatsuki had this. And Akatsuki would not let go until the motorcycle entered the car park of Otsuka, a fancy restaurant for adults full of world-class, melt-in-your-mouth steak. This restaurant served the type of exquisite five-star meals that Yamato dished on a constant basis with Mamiya at the Bar.

"We're here, and this is the place, according to the Admiral's knowledge of fine dining," said Hibiki as they entered the restaurant.

Some casual piano tunes played in the background, a jazzy background at that while some passers-by, tourists from Nowhere, USA (a.k.a. Detroit) took some lewd selfies for their clique attending Western Michigan University. College whippersnappers from the Midwest on dubious porn-snatching, upskirt-snapping holiday before the gridiron season and coaching carousel rumor mills and water cooler conversations began over on the other side of the Pacific.

"Oh, these steaks," Akatsuki said, doing her best not to drool profusely like a child while reading the menu, "Are they straight out of heaven? Was this...God's will?"

"By the will of the Admiral, he gave us enough to order the more expensive options," Hibiki said. "Make sure not to make a mess while eating."

The doyagao of Burning Love. "N...Naturally!" An attendant poured some wine for the two of them, not knowing that they weren't of the legal age to drink. While Hibiki could hold her alcohol well as a result of exposure to some world-class vodka in St. Petersburg and Vladivostok, Akatsuki, well... "This wine is so delicious! it's straight out of heaven! Hic! Haaaa, haaah, haaah...hic!"

She was a work in progress. "Are you sure you are all right?" asked Hibiki to Akatsuki, whose face was rosy as ever.

"Hic! Ehhh? Why, of course I'm fine! Hic! Isn't it true that real ladies drink wine and good alcohol? Please tell me I'm right, my dearest Hibiki-chan! Hic! Eheh!"

"That may be, but..." Hibiki looked at the sommelier, who was attending to a few other guests in the distance. "That man has lost his mind...idiot!" She then turned to Akatsuki, who finished the whole thing but spilled some strategically on her dress, perhaps to lead her on deliberately. "You...! Not here! Nyet!"

Akatsuki bit her finger suggestively as she slowly lifted her skirt, laying a knowing look to Hibiki, the lipstick on her lips glistening in the light, her eyes half-lidded as she sighed. "How about it?" she asked, her voice changing to that of a pompous rich onna no ko as she caressed her thigh and ran a hand up her bust, which gained a size.

"So troubling, tch," Hibiki whispered as she lay on top of Akatsuki, the two of them sharing a kiss.

However, the waiter arrived. "Um, ladies, are you going to order yet?" he asked, a sweatdrop down his head.

Akatsuki put a finger to her lips as Hibiki pleasured her navel like a cat. "A lady always takes her time providing the appetizer to her eternal partner," she said, still in her deep, ladylike voice.

"Um, well...okay, just let me know when to come back," he groaned, a trickle of blood coming down his nose, his manhood also getting erect out of jealousy that was unknown to him. It would be 10 minutes before Akatsuki and Hibiki finally ordered the Murasawa Sirloin Steak with a Tendon Set.

"Mmmmmm!" Akatsuki squealed, digging in. "This is what a real lady should eat! So beautiful, juicy, melt-in-your-mouth goodness! Good thing we have this every day at the Bar!"

"They do things a bit differently here but it does taste real good, the steak," said Hibiki.

"To us, Hibiki?" she replied, still speaking in her deep, adult voice, so much that she may as well have talked like Hibiki's mother.

"Mmm-hmmm. Let's share this moment together. I love you."

"I love you too." They clinked glasses and continued to eat dinner. Following some random cruising of different shrines, attractions, buildings, eyesores, and more shrines, they raced back to Hiroshima to reach the port and return to Etajima just after 11 p.m. JST. However, Akatsuki's drunkenness didn't subside and by the time they were back at the Naval District, Hibiki carried Akatsuki princess-style to their bed that they now shared together.

"I am so sleepy after eating that steak, so full," Akatsuki whispered as she lay in bed with Hibiki, still in her wine-spilled dress. Hibiki slowly unbuttoned her dress, the moonlight glowing on her lacy underwear, the type of underwear that was reserved for adults. Akatsuki lifted her legs, draping one of her arms over her head as she glowed in the moonlight. Hibiki undid her ponytail and was just wearing her collared shift and underwear as she let a hand trace lines up and down Akatsuki's torso, triggering a shiver and a smile. "You like my body that much, Hibiki?"

"I crave it more than the steak we just ate in Kyoto," she gently replied as she held Akatsuki's hands, their legs tangled up. "I'm hungry for you. Let me have a piece of your burning love."

A soft whisper of her lover's name escaped Akatsuki's soothing lips. "Hibiki..." She embraced her and the two of them consummated, sharing a long, deep, and strong kiss filled with the scent of fine wine and rich vodka mixed with lemon and strawberries. Murmuring sounds could be heard as the two girls savored each other's kiss and touch as their dessert. The Dawn. The Phoenix. The Reliance. The Faithfulness. The Crossroads.

Akatsuki and Hibiki met their own crossroads together and they forged the path to contentment, their own path to fulfillment by trusting each other through all the daytime expeditions and night battles that would take place. Their bond would be so strong that they were in love with each other like they were in love with the Admiral...albeit they saw him as more of a father figure and invaluable advisor to their roles out in the open sea.

The waves would die down from their personal night battle with each other, Hibiki's arms and legs wrapped around Akatsuki as she lay her head next to her, their bodies now nude and matted with sweat as they fell asleep following an orgasmic cry from both of them.

Tragicomically, Aoba had found out that Akatsuki and Hibiki drank alcohol underage, but it actually amazed the fleet rather than bring reactions of laughter and disgust. And it wouldn't be the last time Akatsuki drank wine and spirits like the lady she was. She was on a roll and her star was rising like the dawn of which she was named after.

With her and Hibiki together as a team, she had every reason to continue to push herself. The same went for Hibiki. The fact of the matter was...with their successful operation complete and Akatsuki being named MVP for her work...the two of them received a second remodel. Wining and dining in the holy city of Kyoto after winning and grinning out on the sacred waters of the Pacific Ocean, therefore, was a fitting and proper reward.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 28**


	29. The New Kids On The Block

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 29:**

**The New Kids On The Block**

* * *

"What a day we had tearing it up last week," said Hyuuga with Ise on their recent radio program one full week after the successful operation. By this point, the four carriers had completed repair and were back on the range practicing while Junyou and Taihou were on assignment on the carrier end. "On this program, we introduce to you a few more new additions to our fleet, all of which will be put to use in a future mission. Ise. Ise?" She noticed Ise playing canasta with the Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud. "What the hell are you doing, we're on air."

"I'm playing canasta with the Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud. Aw, shit, F.P. beat me. Oh me."

"Put the cards away. Now."

"Spoilsport..." The Failure Penguin went back to work on his cotton candy in another room with Miss Cloud.

"Let's start with our first new ship. Introduce yourself."

A young girl with red twintails and red and white ribbons, a sailor uniform with white skirt and red and white tie spoke. "Buon giorno, good morning! I am Libeccio of Ancona, Italy. My civilian identity is Francesca Libeccio, the great-granddaughter of Strike Witch legend Francesca Lucchini! After over seven decades of being forgotten, Libeccio's spirit is back and I have it! It's a great day to be alive!"

"I see you're enjoying yourself in Etajima. How's the base?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's straight out of a dream! So many great people, so many fun things to do...I made a lot of new friends and I got to meet the Admiral's wife Fubuki-chan! She's my BFF for life and she is so amazing with her skills. In fact, I will make her my big sister along with Littorio-neesama and Roma-neesama! That's right, starting today, I have three big sisters, maybe more on the way! Tee hee!"

"Cool," Ise said. "You didn't get to see a lot of action in your previous life, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I was sunk in 1941, and I got to miss most of the war. However, now that I am back, I got to catch up and meet some of the greats based out here. I sample Kongou's scones, Yamato's steaks and Mamiya's world-class parfaits. I can't believe it, there's so much good food here, I feel like I'm in heaven! I can't, just can't, believe it! Oh my!"

"You heard of Akagi? She took part in the operation and took a beating but survived? She's known to be a massive gourmet," Hyuuga said.

"Ehhhh? Is that so? I didn't think fleet girls here were as hungry as sumo wrestlers."

"Believe it or not, Libeccio, we have some big eaters among our ranks. The aircraft carriers of Carrier Divisions One and Two are all about that appetite, as is one of our resident chefs, Yamato."

"I met her! The greatest ship in Japan has been revived as one of our chefs at base! She makes really great food and should be working at a restaurant in France or even in my home country."

"Who's your favorite soccer team?" asked Ise to Libeccio.

"Easy! AC Milan! I can take a bus up the motorway to the San Siro and watch a game."

"That's Libeccio, ladies and gentlemen. Now for our next ship," said Hyuuga. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hailing out of the Akizuki class, I am Teruzuki, civilian name Teru Kondou," Teruzuki said. "Like Libeccio, I never got to see much action in my past life outside of assisting the fleet of Hiei and Kirishima. I was completed in August 31, 1942 and sunk on December 12, 1942, months after Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, known today as the Butterflies and Dragons, met a similar end. Hopefully I will not see a quick end to my life on this fleet and I look forward to working with everyone on the team."

"You got to meet Hiei and Kirishima for the first time," Ise said. "What was that like?"

"I had tears in my eyes as I enjoyed some scones a few days after the operation with them. They talked about their accomplishments as KanMusu and I decided, I need to catch up and make myself useful. They motivate me, as well as Akizuki-neesan, who I want to partner up in future missions."

"Do you plan to visit any major cities after you take part in your first mission?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well, I do want to spend some time around the Ogasawara Group and Io-to. However, Okinawa is a popular destination with the fleet so that's where I will most likely spend a holiday in."

"Who's your favorite destroyer, outside of Akizuki?" Ise asked.

"Fubuki. She's the Admiral's wife and a very selfless person. She is an example that all destroyers need to follow because when it comes to air protection, she is a professional."

"Let's introduce our next ship, you are listening to Hyuuge and Ise in the morning, live from the Etajima Naval District in Hiroshima Prefecture, the home of the KanMusu," Hyuuga said.

"Akitsushima is not the only seaplane tender on this fleet," said the newest seaplane tender to the crew. "I am Mizuho, the flagship of the Mizuho-class Seaplane Tenders, civilian name Mizuho Kawasaki. I remembered that in my past life, I was involved in invasion support. My moment of glory was when I sunk the USS Pope with Chitose, Ashigara, Myouko and Ryuujou. I was sunk by the USS Drum on May 2, 1942, not long after the failed Battle of Midway. I can hold 24 seaplanes with the possibility of being configured to hold more. Ufufu."

"Have you met those ships?" asked Hyuuga to Mizuho.

"I have," she replied. "I cannot believe that Ashigara was on a losing streak in terms of love until the Admiral decided to ring her. I know that her bad luck in terms of love has been well-documented here on this island but I'm glad everything worked out. I did not know that Ryuujou was a good handicapper and also made for a nice surfboard. Her versatility speaks volumes in every way. It was an honor to be reunited with her again."

"Who is your favorite foreign ship? We have a few...including Libeccio here," Hyuuga said, scruffing the youngster's head a little.

"Eheh!" Libeccio giggled.

"My favorite foreign ship...Prinz Eugen," Mizuho said. "Her class, her charm, her positive vibes...they are the combination of a winner. It will be an honor to team up with her in a future mission when she decides to return here to Japan."

"Green tea or black?" asked Ise.

"Definitely green tea; I know Kongou loves black tea but as I am Japanese, green tea hits the spot."

"And if you weren't a fleet girl, what would you be doing?"

"Maybe an artist or musician, something along the lines of the fine arts because I have my own tastes for what constitutes as good or bad."

"Let's introduce our next ship on this program," Hyuuga said, sipping a bottle of water. "Please introduce yourself."

"Good morning Japan," said a girl with long brown hair, a hairband and an ahoge to go with red hairbows. "I am another member of the Shiratsuyu class, Kawakaze, civilian name Kawako Yanase. I saw a good deal of time in my past life, until I was sunk in 1943 in the Battle of Vella Gulf during a troop transport run. Great to be on board the best fleet girl team, and the only fleet girl team, in the world."

"How do you like the base so far?" Hyuuga said.

"All the right amenities and all the right places to relax, eat, train...it feels like a university, office, military base and country club all in one. This isn't something you get to see that often on an island like this. Our admiral has done a great job in making this place world-class, as we are special in our own right."

"When you think of how Japan has changed in 70 years," Ise said, "what comes to mind?"

"Japan has gone a long way, yes. After we made peace with the Americans, we rebounded and became a very strong country. We are very advanced in what we do, and the Self-Defence Forces have developed a strong reputation for their humanitarian efforts around the world. The addition of the Kantai Collection just makes it even better."

"If you were to choose between Manchester United and Arsenal, which team would you choose?" Hyuuga asked.

"I stay local. I'll take V-Varen because it's near Sasebo."

"Ooooh, someone who has a taste for the lower leagues in this country!" exclaimed Ise. "V-Varen Nagasaki of the Division 2, folks. If you are a VVN fan listening to our program, you got someone on your side from our fleet. On to Kawakaze's partner, introduce yourself please?"

"Known for my Tokyo Express missions in my past life, my name is Umikaze, the seventh of 10 Shiratsuyu-class destroyers, and Umi Kondou is my civilian name. Distant relative of Teruzuki by blood under the Kondou combine. In my past life I was sunk by the USS Guardfish in 1944 while escorting a convoy from Saipan to Truk. I have accompanied Chitose and Musashi on a number of missions back in World War II."

"How did it feel to be reunited with them here at the Naval District?" Hyuuga asked.

"Really good feeling, nothing better in this world," she said. "My immediate mission is to train and build my skill level so that I will be used for an important operation down the road. As a destroyer, I plan to learn from some of my peers, like Yuudachi, Shiratsuyu and Shigure, who have received a number of plaudits for their work."

"You kind of resemble Samidare in a way. Have visitors confused you for her?" Hyuuga asked.

"Not yet but if they did, I would take it as simple joshing," she said, sipping some coffee. "But I agree, there are some similarities between me and Samidare. Maybe it's the hair color and style. Who knows."

"Let's meet the next new member of our team, who just came back from a restroom break since she has some bladder issues that are being fixed thanks to world-class fairy magic," said Hyuuga. "You ready?"

"I am," said a girl with a white track suit with black accents, a black skirt and a black skirt. "My name is Hayasui, civilian name Hayate Seto, a fleet oiler and the new addition to the staff at Mamiya's Bar, since it has gotten big to the point that more staff is needed. With my addition, I am able to help add more resources to the fleet, which is growing exponentially. I only have one issue: I tend to have bladder problems so on occasions, I need to use the restroom. In my past life, I witnessed Zuikaku take a beating in the Battle of the Philippine Sea."

"The more staffers at the restaurant, the better," said Hyuuga. "When Zuikaku told you about that turkey shoot, what did you think?"

"Oh man, I don't think I will ever live that one down because it was amazing how the American ships were able to wipe out the Kamikaze fighters with skill and precision. By that point in the war, it was just a no-win situation for us. But, now that I am reborn, I am confident that I will be of use for our fleet and you won't have to deal with any more turkey shooting, unless it's for a sport hunt in Honshu."

"But do you like to eat as well?" asked Ise.

"Just casual snacks, the type of fare that college students love to eat, chips, Pocky, instant noodles, ramune...the type of snacks from Japan that are popular in the West. There's an angeloid friend of mine that I met in a dream that shares similar cravings to mine, if I recall..."

"Who's your favorite anime hero of all time?" asked Hyuuga.

"Kazuto Kirigaya, the once and future admiral," Hayasui proudly said. "My outfit is, in a way, a tribute to Kirito-teitoku."

"One final ship to introduce before we take a news break, followed by highlights of our battles last week," Ise said, pointing to a girl with a long brown ponytail and the burgundy and white outfit of the Yuuguno-class, with aqua tie, grey pantyhose and brown and gray boots. "Please, introduce yourself."

"My name is Kazagumo, Yuugumo class destroyer. Kazako Nagumo is my name, a distant cousin of Akagi in terms of civilian bloodline. Speaking of which, during the Battle of Midway, in my past life, I rescued a number of survivors of the carriers, so I am a good partner of Cousin Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. I was sunk in action by the USS Hake in Davao Gulf on June 8, 1944."

"How did it feel to be reunited with the Butterflies and Dragons?"

"There were tears coming out of my face as I was finally reunited with them. We had a talk and a nice dinner and I got to hear about their work in the modern era. I didn't know they were champion archers. They showed me their medals, and I'm like, I am related to a champion archer! They are so wonderful, down-to-earth, especially Akagi, even though she like to eat a lot."

"You know out of all the destroyers, Fubuki is the closest to Akagi and is her designated bodyguard. Ill feelings?"

"No, not really. What can I say, Fubuki is the model destroyer: hard worker, selfless, has an appetite similar to Akagi, is always committed to making her husband, the Admiral, proud...I won't be able to win if I tried to challenge her to be Akagi's partner. But I will use her reputation as a motivation to build my own legacy and rectify the mess that happened seven decades ago. You will not be disappointed Japan. I will do my best for all of you! I promise!"

"And with that, we'll take a news break," said Hyuuga. "This is Hyuuga and Ise in the Morning and following our news break, we'll give you some highlights of our Summer Operation, which saw the fleet take nothing more than moderate damage on a few ships, but otherwise no ships were lost, and a number of ships got their second remodels as a result of their hard work. I'm Hyuuga..."

"And I'm Ise..." she said.

They both finished it off. "And we'll see you...on the other side!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 29**


	30. Face The Shadow

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 30**

**Face The Shadow**

* * *

Now, on Hyuuga and Ise's broadcast that day, it was mentioned on the air that Hayasui was returning from a restroom break prior to being introduced on radio. While she did indeed have bladder issues, the real reason that Hayasui was in the restroom was to have Admiral Tanaka give her one. However, to ensure that Hyuuga and Ise's program stayed on the air, a lie needed to be made. But rumors were starting to spread about Hayasui's cravings for the admiral's dick, cravings that rivaled Shimakaze's cravings in terms getting a facial fast and hard. At long last, after over two years of undisputed peace, the Island Wind finally met her match.

After the broadcast, Hayasui's stomach began to grumble. "Ugh," she groaned as she decided to make the long walk to Mamiya's Bar for lunch. There was a decent crowd at the bar as some of the regulars ordered the lunch specials and drinks.

"Mamiya!" Hayasui said to her as she went in.

"Oh, Hayasui? Your shift isn't for another four hours, are you hungry?"

"Give me the biggest bowl of the spiciest ramen you got!"

"You got it!" Mamiya whipped out her interpretation of Hokkaido's world-famous miso ramen, laced with all the fixings and adding a few scotch bonnet slices to show off. "Here's a big bowl of miso ramen from Hokkaido. Try it!"

"Itadakima~~~~~su!" Hayasui proceeded to finish the bowl in about three minutes, maybe less. "Mamiya! Another!"

"Oh my..." 20 minutes later, 10 bowls of miso ramen were finished. "You remind me of Akagi in terms of absorbing so much. As expected of our fleet oiler: always with a big appetite for the good stuff."

"Eheh. Thank you for the meal, and now...to the restroom!" A sweatdrop came down Mamiya's head as she watched Hayasui head to the ladies' room. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned as she did what she had to do, scaring a few destroyers, namely Akatsuki.

"That...that is not natural," she said, shivering while being comforted by Hibiki. "It is not ladylike!"

"Calm down," she said. "She did eat a lot of ramen you know."

"Jeez, ever since these new faces entered the fray life hasn't been the same nanodesu," said Inazuma.

"But you know what they say," Ikazuchi said, striking a pose, "The more the hairier!"

"You meant the more the merrier nanodesu."

"Ah yes, that as well."

"Also, Hayasui is a fleet oiler, so she absorbs a lot of resources so that she can help refuel us during expeditions," Hibiki added.

"Ah, here she is," Akatsuki said as Hayasui left the restroom, "Hey Hayasui, where are you going?"

"Oh? I'm heading over to the Admiral's quarters to have a private conversation about future expeditions," she replied.

"Have fun," Hibiki replied, flashing a thumbsup as Hayasui left the restaurant."

"You know something?" asked Ikazuchi to the others.

"What nanodesu?" asked Inazuma.

"Hayasui wouldn't feel out of place on this fleet after all." The others fell over in shock. They already knew that. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Fluidity. Motion. Efficacy. Fubuki's mind went 100 knots a minute as she elected to do some target practicing in her copious free time, Akagi and Kaga firing some planes to evaluate their kouhai's anti-aircraft mastery. She continued to skate across the shallow waters, focusing on consistent accuracy and speed.

Back at the dorms, Kisaragi, whose growth was steadily accelerating that she looked like a two-year old, was walking unsupervised to a room on the same floor that has old vinyl records. She noticed a record that had some Hawaiian text on it that said in English: We Two In The Spray. Confused, she decided to pull it out and then carried it, walking towards the Admiral's room. She flipped it over as she got to the door. A portrait of Barack Obama in his office.

The door opened. "Oh, it's you." Kisaragi lowered the album and saw Admiral Tanaka, who was quickly pulling his pants up after he unloaded on Hayasui minutes prior. She giggled in trademark fashion. "You wanted me to play this?"

"Yes, Admiral," she said through telekinesis. "Or rather, Pa~~~~pa. Eheheheh."

"Hmph." He nodded. "Sure." He carried Kisaragi and placed her on a seat. She watched some of the fleet jog in the distance from the window as the Admiral placed the record on the phonograph. Soon after, the song played. The Admiral watched as Kisaragi tried her best to dance the hula, and he saw a vision of Kisaragi all grown up, dancing the hula in front on him seductively. Fortunately, he had a mai tai in front of him and he slowly finished it up before the song ended.

"Very good," the Admiral said, carrying Kisaragi before propping him on his lap as they both looked out the window.

"Hey Papa," asked Kisaragi.

"Yeah?"

"When can we go to Hawaii?"

He chuckled. "Maybe someday, my child. Maybe someday."

Meanwhile, back at the shooting range, Fubuki finished her recent batch of drills and felt a strange glow. "Uh oh," she said.

Yuubari, in her orange jumpsuit, grinned. She was watching all along. "Hey Fubuki."

"Yeah, Yuubari?"

"Come on over to the factory. We're gonna give you a special upgrade that you're gonna love."

"A special upgrade?"

"The Admiral signed off on it yesterday pending that you completed the amount of training time necessary. Let's go!"

"Right!"

Fubuki followed Yuubari to the factory. As she lay on the table, she closed her eyes and she was given some special upgrades to her physique and given new attributes and equipment. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it.

She felt her hips, then her waist, and then...her chest. 90F, 35.4 inch bust, 31-inch torso. She squeezed her bouncing boobs, then squeezed it again. Blushing she lifted her shirt. Her white underwear changed to white with multicolored stripes. Fubuki now had the proportions, equipment and skills made famous by Asuka from Senran Kagura incorporated into her attributed. A creepy smile came across her face to go with a grin. She now had the body of a pervert. Her primary equipment from her second upgrade remained the same, except that she had two wakizashi added to her mandatory equipment, one longer than the other. Finally, she had Asuka's speed, quickness and nimbleness that would surpass Shimakaze's similar attributes in that department.

Yuubari returned to the room. "Well? How do you like your new body?"

"This is amazing, I now look like Asuka from Senran Kagura, even though my hair is the same, somewhat," Fubuki said, her boobs jiggling a little.

"Heheh, you know why?"

"Eh?" blinked Fubuki.

"I am a Senran Kagura fan. I own all the games, cleared them all, and analyzed the makeup of the clothes that are worn by the players in the game. I decided that I would make you my guinea pig since you are the Admiral's wife and the Admiral wants a wife-style body."

"Ahahahah, that is..."

"So now when you sortie, you can not only fire torpedoes and turrets, you can also slash, slice and dice abyssals like Asuka. Even better, you can do it in just your underwear and not get a scratch if you're careful."

"Huh? Really?"

"I call it activating Frantic Mode. Your defense will take a drop, so you need to be careful or I have to send out Goya to rescue you and bring you back to the drydock. Well, actually, Nagato and the Admiral will, since that's their call. And your swords are just like your other equipement, only available during training, sorties, night battles and expeditions. Wanna try activating Frantic Mode?"

"Okay. HIIEEEEEEEEEEII!" Her clothes and shoes exploded, revealing just her underwear.

"Did someone call for me?" asked Hiei, walking into the room. He peeped and saw Fubuki with her hair down, winking. At that point, Hiei was sent flying through the wall and out of the factory, a rush of blood coming out of her nose.

"You look exactly like Asuka, with the height, bust and body, congratulations," Yuubari said. "My upgrade design worked properly."

"Rainbow stripes instead of just simple white...well, I guess this will do, ahahahah," Fubuki said with a laugh and a squeal.

"Aside from that the wall," Yuubari frowned, noticing the hole and Haruna and Kirishima dragging Hiei to the drydock to get treated, the blood still coming out of her nose. "We'll need to fix that..." Yuubari then took out a spare dress set for Fubuki, who was about to put it on when Yuudachi came into the room.

"Eh? Yuudachi-chan?" Fubuki said.

She was shocked and because of that, Yuudachi decided to glomp her. "POOOOOOOOOI!" And then she was on top of her, fondling her breast under her top. "Fubuki-chan! What happened poi! You have bigger poi-pois than me poi! I want to squeeze them badly poi poi POOOOOOOOOI!"

In truly lewd fashion, Fubuki allowed Yuudachi to take out her sexual frustrations and breast envy issues, orgasming along the way. "Ahhhhh, hyaaaaah, hyaaaaaah, Yuudachi-chan, not so hard," moaned Fubuki as her boobs jiggled with Yuudachi's pronounced groping and even sucking.

"Poi...I wish I had Fubuki's poi pois this badly poi! I wish I was the one with Fubuki's body poi poi po~~~~~~i..." Yuudachi groaned before she let out a release and collapsed, drooling. "Poilksjnslkfflkss..."

"I'll go back to my work, girls," Yuubari said, a sweatdrop coming down her head as she shook it and returned to her workstation.

"Yuudachi-chan, can you get off me?" asked Fubuki. She obliged, and noticed a really wet spot on her skirt. "You should really go fix yourself," said Fubuki, putting on her clothes and shoes. "I'll put away my equipment and go on a run."

As Fubuki left the factory, Yuudachi was still in bliss, having been the first to savor Fubuki's glorious cleavage. It was an experience that would make her sleep all the better. But leaving the factory on her own power would take a while.

* * *

Nagato looked at her battle plan that night. "Another night battle to acquire more bauxite, huh?" asked Mutsu to her.

"I think we can test Fubuki's new body and see if it can handle the rigors of missions like this," said Nagato. "Her bust is even bigger than Ushio's, which should make her quite useful. Also, she can destroy Abyssals and enemy aircraft in close range with her Hanzo-Style combos when she activates her wakizashi. Finally, to be faster than Shimakaze...hmph. I didn't think we'd top her in terms of speed, but...Yuubari really likes Senran Kagura, I guess."

"I think she's going to be extremely useful for this mission," said Mutsu. The list: the Kongou sisters, Shimakaze and Fubuki were used. Essentially, this was another run from several months back. And the squall was worse than before.

"Oh my desu," Kongou said as the girls headed out to sea. "Look at those wonderful breasts desu! Congratulations, you are now a real lady desu!"

Shimakaze pouted. "It's not like I am jealous or anything," she snarked.

"What is there to be jealous about, Shimakaze-chan?" Fubuki asked. "I was given this upgrade by Yuubari and I actually do like having a chest for once." Shimakaze then went to Fubuki and gave her tits a squeeze, triggering a blush. "Hyaaaah!"

"At least I can take solace that you're fat and I'm not," she replied, sticking her tongue out with one eye closed.

"Mou, Shimakaze-chan, stop!"

"Enemy in sight, different layout than before," Kirishima said as the fleet returned to formation. "Two Wo-Class, a Ri-Class, a Ho-Class, and two To-Class. Lots of cruisers this time."

"Let's go!" Kongou said as the girls went to work, firing off at the Abyssals. Hiei took moderate damage with the others save Shimakaze and Fubuki getting lightly damaged as all by one Wo-class.

"Hieeeeii, I just can't get all the luck today," she conceded, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, shall we do a combined attack?" asked Kongou to the others.

"I'll take care of this myself," Fubuki said.

"What are you gonna do, Bucky?"

"Watch this, Kongou. EEEEEEEIIII!" She activated frantic mode and was down to just her equipment and her underwear.

"Whoa!" Kongou exclaimed. "That's a little bit too bold, Bucky!"

"Ahhhhh," Hiei groaned, her nose bleeding again.

"Is she crazy?" Shimakaze exclaimed. "To skate through the water in just her bikini and equipment...whoa!" Fubuki whizzed by her and the others towards the surprised Wo-Class at a speed faster than hers. "She's even faster than me...I guess being fast isn't all..."

The Wo-class didn't have time to react. Fubuki, now with her hair down and activating what would be considered Ultimate Mode in another dimension, was slashing apart the Wo-class, finishing her off singlehandedly and sending her sinking into the ocean in pieces.

"Amazing," Haruna said. "We're all daijobu."

"Not only is her body better, she's faster and an even better escort for Akagi as a result," Nagato said over the radio as Fubuki slowly returned to the others.

Fubuki jumped in the air, then did an Asuka-style victory post, saluting the others with one eye closed. "Mission...complete!"

"All right, let's all get curry at Mamiya's Bar desu!" Kongou exclaimed. "But Hiei and Bucky, you'll need to get to the docking and have a repair bucket on you. And Bucky, try not to go frantic all the time because it consumes buckets."

"Right!" But as the fleet went back to Etajima to bring back the bauxite, everyone would notice the massive difference in Fubuki's body. Mutsuki was watching the action via television at the bar, and was grinning.

"I wish I had a chest like that, too," she told Shigure as she ate a sandwich.

"My chest is fine, it doesn't have to be that huge," she replied. "Yuudachi, what do you think?"

Yuudachi was drunk and at a loss for words as Shigure comforted her. "Poiiiiii, I don't know what to think poi..." She looked towards the moon to cry in her beer. "Captain Kikkawa... I can... see you again now... right?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 30**


	31. Beauty Never Lies

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 31:**

**Beauty Never Lies**

* * *

After another routine expedition, Fubuki decided to walk over to her dorm room and put on a special striped bikini that was stylized to slightly resemble the Japanese rugby national team's strip. Bored and with no immediate missions to do, she walked in her bikini over to the Admiral's bedroom, laid on the bed, let her hair down and relax.

Raising a leg, she ran a hand up her right thigh and let it grace her hip and her mound before she proceeded to subtly stimulate her flower, the other hand fondling her breasts and nipples as she took delight in her brand-new body. A sigh, like that of a nymph, through her closed eyes. "Haaaah...haaaahhhh...haaaaaaaah..."

Admiral Kensuke Tanaka opened the door. "Ah, Fubuki, there you are. I just finished my work for the day." It was a little past midnight as the Admiral stripped down to his shorts, put away his uniform and snuggled next to Fubuki, holding her tight like a dakimakura.

"Ken-kun...why did you make me wait so long?" Fubuki asked.

"Because Nagato and Mutsu had to meet with me regarding future expeditions and sorties for the next week, you should know this," he said, tweaking her nipples and fingering her womanhood, triggering a few orgasmic heaves, before laying a kiss on her neck.

"Don't keep me waiting, though, all right?"

"I'll be more diligent next time," said the Admiral, laying another kiss on Fubuki. "Mmmmm. Why is your body so wonderful to pleasure, love?"

"It's because you keep on squeezing my boobs and stroking me down there so much. Not like I mind, I actually like it, but...don't do it so hard, Ken-kun!" Their legs were intertwined as Admiral Tanaka jiggled Fubuki's breasts a bit, massaging them so that they would reach full capacity. "Haaaah...aaaahhhh..."

"I've made you feel real comfortable, haven't I?" he whispered, caressing Fubuki's hips and butt, giving it a light slap.

"Ahhhh!" she gasped, thrashing her head back to allow the Admiral to pleasure her sensitive spots a little bit more, their body heat making the room warm and comfy. Fubuki let out another sigh as the Admiral nibbled her ear and caused her love to drip out as her flower was stimulated some more. With Fubuki's eyes half lidded, she felt at her most comfortable ever.

The Admiral took a remote and turned on the television. "I see you have a rugby bikini on," he said. "This looks like the Japanese national team's get-up."

"Hmmm?"

"Japan upset South Africa a few days ago and what you're wearing was specially ordered by me because I thought you would like it. It looks good on you."

"How nice, Ken-kun, thanks." A kiss, and a smile with a giggle.

"So let's watch some rugby, eh? Japan is facing Samoa in a few minutes."

"Let's do this, baby." As they French kissed, the broadcast began with the theme of the tournament playing, a symphonic number.

"I think we're gonna win this, Fubuki," said the Admiral with a wry smile on his face. "Partly cloudy, 16 Celsius..."

"They have some really heavy guys on the Samoan team," said Fubuki, admiring the tans of the Samoan delegation. "Kane Thompson, huh? He's got a nice beard."

"Tusi Pisi looks like he may have a good game. As well as Tim Nanai-Williams. Youngster with an upswings. Johnny Leota sounds like a tough guy's name."

"Not as tough as you babe," Fubuki replied with a kiss. "Ah, our guys. I want Ayumu Goromaru to have a great game. Is that our coach?"

"Eddie Jones, he's gonna leave after this World Cup for South Africa to coach the Stormers."

"I see. Lots of imports that are on this team. Matsushima...he's black?"

"He's born in South Africa but has a Japanese name. Kotaro Matsushima. There's our man, Goromaru. Needs to kick like the Dickens. Luke Thompson. If we have those types of imports, we'll win. Shota Horie should also have a strong game, since he plays Super Rugby in Australia."

"How do you know so much about our team, Ken-kun?"

"I know because of Wikipedia. I believe Michael Leitch is from Fiji and he ended up having Japanese citizenship. He's our captain."

"Mmmmm! I think we'll take it to them," whispered Fubuki as she continued to be pleasured by the Admiral. "Here come the teams!"

"Oooh, flames! Nice orchestral music, too. Ah, our national anthem. Kimigayo wa, chiyo ni, yachiyo ni, sazare ishi no imaoto narite, kokeno, musumade..."

"Ah, here is the Samoa national anthem. Nice," said the Admiral. "Ah, what will they do here? A war dance?"

"So cute...that's adorable but I think that's all they will muster today. I hope...ahhh!" Fubuki orgasmed as her nipples and flowers were tweaked some more.

"Show some respect, love," the Admiral whispered. "Nice kickoff. Looks like they will have to kick for touch here."

"That's a lineout, right? Oh no, they spilled it," Fubuki said. "Hmmmm...ohh, a break, come on!"

"Japan's got some leg drive. Ah, here comes Samoa. Nice tackling here from Japan. They're closing some space. Ooops, a forward pass. That's not allowed."

"Alesana Tuilagi, that's his name huh? Nice juke move."

"906-877 in pack weight kilograms, advantage Samoa," said the Admiral. "Ah, they tried the kick and chase, Japan. Lineout. A spill, and another spill. Mistake begets mistake."

"Come on Blossoms!" Fubuki said. "YEAH! A try. Hyaaaaaaah!" On cue, Fubuki came.

"Oh, a penalty here. The crowd doesn't like that. Try denied. Penalty for Goromaru."

"Ah, mou, come on! I thought he touched down."

"Converted. 3-0."

"I came for nothing," Fubuki pouted as the two of them spooned while watching the game. "Samoa are offsides?"

"Another mistake for Samoa. Kick for touch. There Stephen Betham, their coach. I think he might be finding a new job after this."

"Ahhhh. Another penalty on Samoa?"

"Kane Thompson screwed up there, and here's another chance for Ayumu," said the Admiral. "Here it comes...a miss. Hooked."

"Here comes Samoa again. A knock-on. Nice passing up until that point."

"Very good."

"That's what it's called, right?"

"Yes. The scrum now. Nice run so far, and look at the action, Japan are running Samoa ragged here. Paul Perez is grabbing at shirts."

"Wow..."

"Now Samoa get a bit of a break because Japan failed to release. Rarity of a mistake."

"That replay looks painful, don't you think?"

"Late tackle. He should be on report. Sin bin. Faifili Levave enters the sin bin. Stupid penalty to give up."

"Nice lineout there."

"Collapsing the maul now. Do these Samoans even know how to play the game? Good grief..."

"Guess not..."

"Now Japan is called for obstruction. Some really bad rugby in this game from both teams." Fubuki giggled and snuggled next to her husband. "Oh no, another late hit. Boy...Sakaria Taulafo is really on a downward path today."

"That means Japan are up two man, right?"

"Yes. Samoa are down to 13."

"Come on you Blossoms! Look at that goal-like stand."

"Offsides, Samoa. So let's see what happens here. A temporary replacement for Samoa. Census Johnston...what a strange name."

"Sounds like a black person's name. Here's the maul. Oh my! Hyaaaaaah!" Fubuki came again. "This feels so good!"

"Penalty try awarded. And the conversion. 10-0 Japan," said the Admiral, allowing Fubuki to lie next to him.

"Nice high line there from Japan. Samoa are pressing here..."

"Good possession here from the blue shirts. A steal, Japan break! Nice kick from Goromaru! And Matsushima with the tackle! Nice turnover."

"Tusi Pisi with a bad kick there," Fubuki said.

"They get the ball back, and then,...they lose it. Betham pounds the desk in frustration. Four handling errors to one for Japan. Crouch, bind, set. And...take two."

"And another mistake from Samoa. Unforced error. This is terrible rugby from Samoa."

"The really good Samoan players play for Australia, New Zealand, all the big countries. This is the Samoan B-team Japan is beating."

"There they go again, going through the phases," said Fubuki.

The Admiral nodded. "And what else is new? Another error from Samoa. All these offsides...no respect for the line from Samoa. Should be another penalty for Goro."

"Come ooooooon Commander Goromaru!" The conversion. "Yay! Ahhhhhh, stop nibbling my ear!"

"But you like that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but still, it tickles!"

"Japan's organization is really good. Nice hit from Ryukoliniasi Holani. NFL-style. Let's see if Japan can sneak in another try before the break."

"I love this ball movement from our guys."

"Ooops, an offside. Japan lead in lineouts won, five to three. Oh no, a lost ball. Matsushima nearly pounced on that. I think that was a knock-on on Japan, too."

"Here come Japan again...time on..."

"Watch them attack the right side here, Fubuki," said the Admiral.

Fubuki watched Akihito Yamada score from the corner. The spin, dive and grounding. "You were right," Fubuki said as both of them kissed.

"I don't think that needs to be reviewed. That's a try."

Ayumu Goromaru converted. "20-0 at the half."

The Admiral brought out a bag of popcorn with caramel and cheese covered popcorn. "This is called Chicago Mix."

"Mmmmm, this is good! Mamiya made this?" asked Fubuki.

"Yep!"

"Wow...this is really tasty. Addicting, even." A few minutes late, the second half started. "I wonder what Japan will do here. Do they go for the bonus point, or do they melt the clock?"

"I think they are fully aware that they will most likely finish third in their pool despite getting 8, 9, or 10 points from any of their remaining games, including this one."

"South Africa really bounced back from this, didn't they?"

"And it's pointless for Japan to finish third because they are going to host the next one anyway in 2019."

"Whoa, another penalty. It looks like they will go for another penalty kick. Some boos. Understandably." Converted. "It's now 23-0."

"Here's the response," said the Admiral. "Five-meter penalty, though."

"Awwww, I thought Samoa was going to score there," Fubuki said. "The scrum, and Samoa wheels. Not allowed, right?"

"Yep. They are tired already," he replied.

"Look at 'the don't argue' Matsushima took there, oh my!"

"Heh." Minutes later... "Uh oh, Yamada is down."

"Oh no, get up, Commander Yamada! No way...Paul Perez got to him..."

"That sounds like a Spanish player...Spain has a rugby team too, as well as Argentina and Uruguay...Here comes the hero from the match against South Africa. Karne Hesketh, a New Zealander."

"Another penalty attempt for Goromaru, it looks like," said Fubuki. Ayumu slotted it home. "26-0 for Japan."

"Now here comes Amanaki Mafi, coming in for Holani. I don't think the bonus point matters to them at this point. Samoa are really frustrated by Japan taking them to the cleaners."

"The USA only lost to Samoa 25-16. Imagine what would happen when we face the States, Ken-kun!"

"I believe it wouldn't be even close. Japan have a break here, and there goes that one. Here comes Samoa..."

"I think they'll let them score here," Fubuki said with a shrug.

Soon enough, Samoa got on the board. "Called it. Paul Perez with the score," said the Admiral. "Only his third international try, too. Some boos here. They wanted the shutout." Tusi Pisi's conversion attempt hit the crossbar. 26-5. That would be the final score.

"Let's see if we can get some more scores late," Fubuki said. "I think Japan is happy to melt the clock."

"Samoa are off their feet," said Admiral Tanaka. "And the cavalcade of mistakes continues. Tusi, shut up, this game is over good sir."

"And you tell me to settle down regarding Samoa..." Fubuki teased, lightly slapping the Admiral. "Ke-n-kun..."

"That conversion misses for Goromaru. Not going to affect the outcome, really."

"Takeshi Kizu now coming into the game. It looks like it's going to be closing time for Japan. We're going to win this!"

"Yep. And here's another handling error that Betham's not going to like. He's gonna be run out of Apia at this rate."

"Bit of a stretch, but Samoa will now have to go through the qualification process to make it to the next one out here in 2019."

"Taking the man out now," Fubuki said. "16 penalties to Samoa, only three to Japan." Minutes later... "132-98 tackles to Samoa. Japan pushing again. I think someone is going off. Fili Paulo, it looks like. He's gone. He's gone..." She closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Look at this poor guy, bawling his eyes out. We really smashed them," said the Admiral. "Fubuki...Fubuki?" Fubuki was already asleep. He held her tight, watched the remaining few minutes and after the game ended, turned off the television and fell asleep, his face in her bosom, the two of them melting into each other's dreams.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 31**


	32. Suite Kaga Blue Skirt

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 32:**

**Suite Kaga Blue Skirt**

* * *

The morning after, Fubuki woke up and stretched, the rising sun radiating on her pale skin as she covered herself with a nightshirt while remaining bottomless. "Fubuki, good morning," said her husband, Admiral Kensuke Tanaka. In response, Fubuki straddled her lover as he embraced her, her hands firmly on her ass as he stroked the softness, the two of them kissing. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"I dreamt that the Brave Blossoms returned home heroes despite not playing further part, and I was there to greet them, along with everyone," Fubuki whispered, the two of them kissing again. "What would you like me to do, Ken-kun?"

"Ahhhh, so many options," he groaned before coming up with something. "When was the last time you did weight training?"

"Mmmm, it was after my first mission, when I was just a zero."

"It's been too long, Bucky. You need to go through some tests and improve your capability to carry more in your rigging while maintaining your speed and other attributes. You see, I envision you being the destroyer that others aspire to emulate. You're more than just plain vanilla. You're no ordinary shipgirl. I married you for a reason, to be the light that guides our fleet to bigger and better things, and our children will emulate our legacy. So you have a duty to get better and improve yourself as a destroyer...and as a woman."

"I like your thinking," Fubuki said. "Shall we head to the bath and get set?"

"After you, love," said the Admiral as he followed Fubuki to the bath, where they took they time cleaning themselves up after a long night making love after a nice victory by Japan's Brave Blossoms. When they exited the bath, the Admiral donned a track suit and Fubuki donned a special gym uniform as she tied her hair back in her signature style.

"Let's walk over there," the Admiral said as Fubuki took his hand and made their way to the drydock's weight room, which was essentially a gymnasium designed to accomodate up to 100 fleet members at one time with different treadmills, weight training apparatus and even a pool to test drag while swimming. "It's important to stretch first," he said as he watched Fubuki engage in calisthenics, filming the process perhaps for his own personal pleasure.

"Don't get too close, Ken-kun, or I won't be able to stretch properly," Fubuki teased.

"Oh, right, right." Afterwards, Fubuki started by going to the dumbells to carry up to 30 kg resistance.

"Are you ready?"

"Count for me, Ken-kun!"

"Right. Here we go." And Fubuki began lifting. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Fubuki was feeling the burn as she felt the results immediately. "From the other side, begin! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

Nagato arrived, dressed in her customary tracksuit. "Admiral, good morning," she said as Fubuki took a breather.

"Morning, Nagato."

"You're having Fubuki test her capacity?"

"Yes. We want her to be able to carry more while keeping her attributes intact. Her new proportions are helping to her cause and I think she can carry better equipment as a result."

"Hmmm. Let's see. Do you want me to take over, Admiral." He nodded. "All right! Fubuki, from now on, I, Nagato, will oversee all of your testing to improve your attributes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Fubuki said as her strength testing continued.

* * *

Admiral Tanaka left the drydock with his notes in hand and noticed a blue butterfly in front of him. "Ah, another of my daughters has finally arrived. Looks like I need to head out to the range." The Admiral made his trip over to the range, where Akagi was eating some onigiri...and a new, younger face was watching someone go through the motions.

Before she was about to fire, Kaga stopped what she was doing after seeing the Admiral. A smile was on her face. "Good morning, Admiral," said Kaga, giggling a little.

"Good morning, Kaga, how are you, my dear?"

"Fine as can be...especially when my child has finally arrived here in the best place on Earth. Kaga!" Little Kaga, as she was called by Katsuragi, Aoba, Akagi and the others, got off the seat and met her father for the first time. "Admiral, this is my daughter, also named Kaga. She did some sightseeing as a baby but is finally here at Etajima to reunited with all of us. Say to Daddy, Kaga."

"Good morning, Dad," Little Kaga said.

"Ahahaha, come on and give me a kiss, you little beauty, you, muuuuuah!" The admiral gave Little Kaga a nice smooch on the lips before he carried her and placed her on his broad shoulders. "How are you liking your new home, my child?"

"Dad, this place is big. There's so many nice people here. The one that likes to mix English with Japanese is weird, though," said Little Kaga. "Scary even. But the stuff she makes is really good."

"What do you think of your auntie Akagi, Little Kaga?" asked the Admiral as he, Kaga and Little Kaga went for a walk around the base.

"All she does is eat and eat and eat. She's a nice person but all she likes to do is eat a lot of food, and it's weird."

"That's part of her schtick, young lady."

"Schtick, Daddy? What's that?"

"Character, charms. The ponytail you're wearing, that's part of your charms, your schtick. Every person working here, even me and your mom, we all have our own unique schtick."

"I learned a new word! Yay." The Admiral put Little Kaga down and they continued to walk.

"So who's your favorite among the Butterflies and Dragons?" asked the admiral.

"What's that?"

"The Butterflies and Dragons are the four Olympic-tier archers that train at the range. They include your mom, aunt Akagi, aunt Souryuu and aunt Hiryuu. So who's your favorite?"

"Did you even have to ask, Daddy? Mom's the best! Mom's Number 1! Mom's a champion and I'm a younger version of Mommy too! Right, Mommy?"

"Exactly," Kaga said, beaming.

"Yeeeeah!"

"I don't think, for the life of me, that being a mother is that difficult for you, right my dear?" asked the Admiral to Kaga.

"I want to make sure Little Kaga makes the right choices and is accountable for everything she does," said Kaga. "Instead of planes, she releases helicopters and directs them to different landing sites."

"Hmmmm, this gives me an idea," said the Admiral. "I can have Little Kaga do some drone work and film some stock footage of the usual grind that we all do. Make her planes hover over some of the action. What do you think?"

"Put her to work in recon and support, but let's not overwork her, she's young and needs to settle into her role," she replied.

"Hey, Mommy, Daddy, look...it's Shimakaze, the legendary fast rabbit girl with the creepy swimsuit!" exclaimed Little Kaga, watching Shimakaze training on the water, Rensouhou-chan proctoring the time.

"Now be nice to Shimakaze, she's one of our aces and one of your many sempai destroyers," said the Admiral. "Show proper respect. Kaga, you're gonna keep our daughter in line right?"

"Right," Kaga said.

"You don't want Mommy to spank you because you haven't been showing respect to the others in our fleet, right? Don't make your mother angry. You don't want her when she's angry."

"Yes, Mommy, Daddy, sorry!" said Little Kaga, bowing in shame.

"At least you know. Now then...ah, here she comes."

"Oh! A new face that looks like Kaga?" asked Shimakaze, arriving back on land.

"Pyuuuu?" asked Rensouhou-chan.

"Shimakaze, this is my daughter, Kaga," said Kaga, presenting Little Kaga to her.

"Good morning, Shimakaze-sempai!" Kaga said, saluting. Shimakaze exchanged the salute.

"Hello, Little Kaga, I'm Shimakaze," she said. "This is Rensouhou-chan. Is this your first day here."

"Yeah! This is where my mom works and lives and I'm moving in, finally!"

"You'll love it here. Curry is really good too. It's a knockout, you should try it."

"Ooooooh! Mommy, mommy, can we go to Mamiya's Bar already, I wanna eat!" Little Kaga said, flailing.

"Shall we, my dear?" asked Kaga to the admiral.

"Shimakaze, we'll leave you to your speed testing, we gotta feed this pint sized blue butterfly the good stuff before she runs riot all over the place," the Admiral said as the three of them left her.

"See you~~~~~!" Shimakaze said, waving them off before she returned to the water to continue her testing.

"This...is our signature restaurant, Mamiya's Bar," said the Admiral as he, Kaga, and Little Kaga entered the restaurant.

"Good morning, Admiral," Mamiya said, cleaning the floor as Irako and Yamato prepared the kitchen. "Ah, is this your new daughter?"

"This is Little Kaga, our new addition to the fleet, and Kaga's daughter," said the Admiral. "Little Kaga, say hello to Ms. Mamiya, the owner of the restaurant."

"Ms. Mamiya, good morning!" Little Kaga said, bowing.

"Hello and welcome to the Naval District. Make your at home and have a seat, all of you." The three of them had a seat and were given menus. "Since you've brought in a new addition to our family, half off for the three of you. Kaga, congratulations on your new daughter."

"Thank you," Kaga said.

"Mom, it's the curry dish! It looks like a monster head but I want to eat it!" Little Kaga exclaimed.

"You may need to share that so that your tummy doesn't hurt," she replied, forcing a pout from her daughter. "It's for your own good..."

"It's a big portion, the Curry Monster, so it's going to have to be shared anyway because the portions here at the Bar are really, really big. They're HUMONGOUS."

"Really?" asked Little Kaga.

"Really."

"Ummmm, okay, I'll let you share, Mommy, Daddy."

"Good choice, you little rascal," chuckled the admiral, scruffing up the hair of Little Kaga, who stuck her tongue out.

"Daddy is mean! Bad Daddy!"

"Mamiya, we're ready to order," said Admiral Tanaka to Mamiya.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"One family-sized Curry Monster and give us two adult-sized parfaits and a kid-sized parfait for our daughter. Also, orange juice for the kid and two beers for me and Kaga."

"Right away," Mamiya said as she, Irako and Yamato got cooking.

"I think she's going to really embrace this place," Kaga told the Admiral as Little Kaga listened to "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes" by Crosby, Stills and Nash. She decided to get up and sing, cat ears perking out of her head.

* * *

_"It's getting to the point where I'm no fun anymore_

_I am sorry_

_Sometimes it hurts so badly I must cry out loud_

_I am lonely_

_I am yours, you are mine, you are what you are_

_You make it hard_

_Remember what we've said and done and felt about each other_

_Oh, babe have mercy_

_Don't let the past remind us of what we are not now_

_I am not dreaming_

_I am yours, you are mine, you are what you are_

_You make it hard_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Tearing yourself away from me now you are free_

_And I am crying_

_This does not mean I don't love you I do that's forever_

_Yes and for always_

_I am yours, you are mine, you are what you are_

_You make it hard_

_Something inside is telling me that I've got your secret_

_Are you still listening?_

_Fear is the lock and laughter the key to your heart_

_And I love you_

_I am yours, you are mine, you are what you are_

_You make it hard_

_And you make it hard_

_And you make it hard_

_And you make it hard_

_Friday evening_

_Sunday in the afternoon_

_What have you got to lose?_

_Tuesday morning_

_Please be gone I'm tired of you_

_What have you got to lose?_

_Can I tell it like it is? (Help me I'm sufferin')_

_Listen to me baby_

_It's my heart that's a sufferin' it's a dyin' (Help me I'm dyin')_

_And that's what I have to lose (To lose)_

_I've got an answer_

_I'm going to fly away_

_What have I got to lose?_

_Will you come see me_

_Thursdays and Saturdays?_

_What have you got to lose?_

_Chestnut brown canary_

_Ruby throated sparrow_

_Sing a song, don't be long_

_Thrill me to the marrow_

_Lacy lilting lady_

_Losing love lamenting_

_Change my life, make it right_

_Be my lady_

_Que linda me la traiga Cuba_

_La reina de la Mar Caribe_

_Cielo sol no tiene sangreahi_

_Y que triste que no puedo vaya oh va, oh va_

_Doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo!"_

* * *

"Wow," Admiral Tanaka said, applauding. "You've very young, but you sing like a pro."

"Thanks, Daddy!" said Little Kaga, returning to her seat next to her mom. "My mom likes to sing as well."

"Well, that was a nice bath," said Zuikaku to Shoukaku as the two of them walked into the restaurant. "I mean, I never felt so-ah!"

"What is it?" asked Shoukaku.

"Hey Kaga, what is the meaning of this?" asked Zuikaku to Kaga. "Did you split into two people or something? Is this supposed to be a joke?"

"Uh, what are you trying to tell Mommy?" asked Little Kaga.

"M-Mommy!? Huh!?"

"Ahem. Zuikaku, this is my daughter Kaga. She's our new helicopter carrier," Kaga said. "Little Kaga, this is aunt Zuikaku and aunt Shoukaku. Say hi."

"Hi, Auntie~s!" Little Kaga said, giving Zuikaku and Shoukaku a hug.

"Guess this isn't a joke after all," Zuikaku said. "Congratulations on your new daughter joining us, I guess."

"Aunt Zuikaku!" Little Kaga said.

"Yes, little Kaga?" she asked.

A salute "From this day forward, I'm gonna do my best to make Mommy, Daddy, all my aunties and everybody proud!"

Kaga laid a knowing smile on Zuikaku as if to say, "I'm going to mellow out on you, Zuikaku, because I'm now a full-time. mother."

Zuikaku nodded and shook Little Kaga's hand. "Welcome to the Naval District, Little Kaga. You're gonna be in for the time of your life. So you do your best okay? If you have any questions, just ask any of us and we'll help you."

"Yes Auntie!"

"Congratulations on your new daughter too, Kaga," said Shoukaku.

"Thank you very much," she replied.

"Right, I think our food's ready," the Admiral said. "Let's eat. Come on, little one, head over here."

"Yaaaaay!" Naturally, Little Kaga made a slight mess while eating her share of the curry as her parents talked about mom's preparations for the Olympics, future missions and perhaps some helicopter deploment and landing training.

After their meal, Kaga, Little Kaga and the Admiral were on their way back to the range when a voice called them. "Ken-kun, I'm back from training!" said Fubuki, whose physique got a little bit more robust.

"Nice work, Fubuki," Admiral Tanaka said.

"Ah, is this another new addition to our team?"

"Fubuki, this is my daughter, also named Kaga," said the older Kaga to her. "We call her Little Kaga because she is essentially a younger version of me. Say hi, Kaga."

"Fubuki-sempai! You're the one that saved my mom and aunt Akagi a while back, right?" asked Little Kaga.

"Uh, yeah, I did that. Only because I wanted to impress Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said with a hesitant laugh.

"That was awesome!"

"Eh?"

Little Kaga went and clasped Fubuki's hands. "Teach me your secrets! I want to be your student!"

"There really isn't too much secrets, it's just hard work and being dedicated to your job, that's all."

"There has to be more! I want to learn from the best destroyer in the world so I can be as awesome as you and make Mommy proud! Please, Fubuki-sempai!"

Fubuki looked at Kaga, who smiled and nodded. The Admiral also smiled at Fubuki. She then made up her mind, embracing Little Kaga before crouching down to her height, placing a hand on her shoulder. "All right, I'll teach you everything you need to know so that you can be a valuable member of our fleet. Just leave it to me, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Little Kaga said, saluting Fubuki, who returned the salute.

"I'll give you a tour of the place and all the members of the fleet. We have the largest team of shipgirls in the world. At this base, I know everyone here, even the foreign ships that stop by every now and then."

"Fubuki, I want you to please take care of my daughter while you teach her the basics," Kaga said. "Bring her to me and don't lose her when you're finished for the day. And Little Kaga, always listen to Fubuki because she is an expert at what she does, so you get to learn from a pro. Be very nice to her, okay? She was my salvation at Operation MI and she will also be yours, too."

"Okay, Mommy!" Little Kaga said.

"Let's go, Little Kaga, follow me," Fubuki said. "See you later, Ken-kun!"

"Take care, sugarcube," the Admiral said. "Hey Kaga, I think we can watch you do your thing over at the range. After you, mother I'd like to fancy."

"Fancy you keeping it clean, Admiral," Kaga chuckled as the two of them left Mamiya's Bar and returned to the range for more target practice.

"Very."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 32**


	33. De La Capat

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 33**

**De La Capat**

* * *

While Little Kaga was busy filming a routine campaign mission involving her mother Kaga, her aunts Akagi, Souryuu and Hiryuu, and Fubuki, among others, Ise and Hyuuga were back at the Etajima Naval District recording their latest radio program with four special guests, rescued from prior missions three days ago. The Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud were listening to jazz piano music played by an anonymous man in a cat costume.

"Welcome and Good Morning. This is Ise and Hyuuga in the Morning," said Hyuuga, sipping tea. "I'm Hyuuga, and Ise's just across from me. What a week we've had, taking care of business against the Abyssals and suffering moderate damage at the worst. We have the best JMSDF base in the country. We've got the finest shipgirls, the most refined child-bearers...wait, Ise, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ise said, sipping in response.

"So it is! Ahahahahah! Anyway, on this program, we want to introduce to you four new members to our fleet. Let's start with the one with the silver hair, looking like one of our VIPs, Ms. Nao Tomori from the hit show Charlotte."

"My name is Kashima, real name Aiko Kashima, and I am a training cruiser, a teacher just like Katori-sempai," Kashima said. "In World War II, I was used for reconnaisance missions since I was among the few ships left standing. There is also a training ship in my name that exists in real life, so you can say I am a human version of this. There's two of us, that is."

"What brings you here?" asked Ise.

"The place is amazing. Lots of amenities, it doesn't feel like a dingy military base for filthy rogue men. It's like a resort and I am proud to make this my new home. I can teach visitors and new ships everything about this good shipgirl lifestyle and have people appreciate what we do."

"Glad to have you here," said Hyuuga.

"Now you mentioned Nao-chan, actually, I'll let you in on a secret...she's one of my distant cousins outside of my KanMusu obligations."

"Really!?"

"Nobody know that, but Nao and I are related by blood, that's why we look similar. Yuu and Ayumi and Shun and Joujirou and Yusa know this as well. Nao and I often chat about Yuu's exploits and that poor scar on his eye. At least he survived his ordeals and now can look forward to being a family man."

"Was Yuu surprised that you look like Nao?" asked Ise.

"He was, especially because I can imitate Nao's taste of clothes, hairstyle, video recording. In the end, I am responsible for being me, Kashima. So that is the path I chose."

"Do you have a penchant for pizza sauce?"

Kashima laughed. "Ayumi Otosaka loves pizza sauce and buys the stuff that Mamiya is famous for. One time, before she and the others left, she went to Mamiya's Bar and ordered all of the pizza sauce jars on the shelf before they went home. She's a strange person, but she's great at cooking like Mamiya. That is something I really appreciate."

"Do you prefer Yusa or her deceased sister Misa?" asked Ise.

"I don't differentiate or play favorites, I consider them one and the same."

"And what is your favorite sports team?"

"I've yet to find one that I like so for now, I'm going to be casual and follow some teams, and with time I will gravitate to one whose style is compatible with mine's."

"Who's your favorite among the Butterflies and Dragons?" asked Hyuuga.

"Kaga is the pacesetter. She has a daughter that she is training very well and is a very reliable carrier in her own right."

"And battleship?"

"Nagato. The power of the Big Seven is very mighty. Nagato is a true professional."

"And among DG6, our curry masters?"

"Akatsuki, I think, is a young lady with big ambitions. With the right fine-tuning and knowledge, I have high hopes for her."

"Ahhh, very cool. Kashima, everyone. Let's move on to a special guest from Germany. Guten Morgen!"

* * *

"Guten Morgen, everyone," said Graf Zeppelin. "My name is Graf Zeppelin, real name Steffani Graf-Zeppelin. I'm a carrier that has already been deployed to assist Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu with my first mission being a resounding success. An honor to be on this fleet."

"So who referred you?" asked Hyuuga.

"Fraulein Prinz Eugen and Fraulein Bismarck brought me here to add some diversions in the battles against the evils of the world. I have to say that your fleet is impressive and fearsome, so it was an easy decision to commit to this team."

"What advantages do you bring to the fleet as a carrier?"

"I have two compressed air catapults and guns, adding a dimension to the arsenal that the Butterflies do not have. Combined with the current team of carriers, the KanMusu will dominate through the air like never before."

"Tell us about your past self in World War II," said Ise.

"Well, as it turns out, Ise and Hyuuga, I was the only aircraft carrier the German built back then, but I was not completed in 1938 despite being launched, due to the Kriegsmarine changing course. The times were changing and soon I could not be completed to be a worthy addition to Germany's military might back then, and so I suffered the dishonor of being a war prize for weapons testing by the Russians, or Soviets if you want to be historic."

"So how has your rebirth changed everything?"

"Now people will get to see what could have been if the Germans did their due diligence and completed me to be of use to the war. With my first successful MVP medal after being acquired, I now take the first step towards making peace with the people I am with."

"Are Bismarck and Prinz Eugen happy, too?" asked Hyuuga.

"They're relieved and now I can help patrol the waters in Europe along with Libeccio and Roma and Littorio from Italy. We now have a strong European presence, and that's very important."

"How have the attacks in Paris changed your mindset?"

"I despite the acts of people who would promote religion through suicide bombing and terrorism. That is against my wishes and the wishes of all who promote tolerance, respect and the achievement of peace. The memories of those who died are with me and all of the European-based KanMusu. To all listeners, make sure to always #PrayForParis. Danke."

"What is your favorite Bundesliga team?"

"Borussia."

"And between Bismarck and Prinz Eugen, who do you prefer?"

"Prinz."

"And between Akagi and Kaga, who is your favorite?"

"Everybody likes Kaga's style and way of doing this, so I go with her."

* * *

"Graf Zeppelin, everyone," said Ise. "On to our next guest, who is another Kagerou-class destroyer, it looks like. Introduce yourself."

"Good morning, I am Hagikaze, real name Kazuko Hagimura, a Kagerou-class destroyer and a noble peer of Kagerou herself. Born and raised in Uraga before coming to Etajima. I'm going to be heading off to my first mission next week with DG6, a test expedition to show that I can be a great asset to the fleet."

"All the best. So tell us about your past self."

"I was the destroyer that had to scuttle Kaga over in Midway, so Kaga and Little Kaga know me well in that sense. I was sunk in Vella Gulf as part of a supply convoy, ambushed by USN Task Group 31.2 in the dark. Arashi was with me, as well as Kawakaze, in that fateful incident."

"And Arashi is actually with us but we'll get to you in a bit, okay?"

"Sure!" Arashi said, giggling.

"Back to you, Hagikaze, after you were recovered, you immediately went to the Solomon Islands and Vella Gulf to remember that nightmare that happened. How did you feel?" Hyuuga asked.

"I...I realized that my role has changed and that I wish to not have a fate similar to that of my past life," Hagikaze said. "Life is too short to not enjoy it. Viva life! Long live living the good life because life is beautiful!"

Hyuuga chuckled as Miss Cloud bounced and jiggled like jello. "Well said. What does Kaga think of you now?"

"She doesn't hold what I did back then against me. She's got my back every step of the way and encourages me to improve on my role with the fleet. She's proud that I have returned. But, she did remind me that scuttling her is out of the question."

The others broke out in laughter. "Did little Kaga think the same way?" Hyuuga asked.

"No, actually it was something different."

"What?"

"She says I look and think like Shinoa Hiiragi from the hit show Owari no Seraph."

* * *

Even more laughter. "It is true: kids say the darndest things," Ise said. "And now, we go to our final guest for this segment, Arashi. Say a few words."

"Hi world, hello~~~! I'm Arashi, a Kagerou-class destroyer. Aika Arashi's my real name outside of my KanMusu role. Well, I don't really need much introduction, I'm Hagikaze's sister ship and I look up to her the same way she looks up to me. I'll be joinin her in her mission along with DG6. I think the best curry masters in Japan will be impressed with what we can do!"

"You also played a role in the demise of Akagi and Kaga back then, is that right?" Ise said.

"I kinda screwed up. See, I was chasing off the USS Nautilus, and I was caught by Yorktown and Enterprise, who shadowed my wake to get to the Butterflies and Dragons uncontested. I kinda went too fast."

"So did you get to apologize to them?"

"They accepted it, but they noted that they were intercepting another torpedo bomber squadron. Those Yanks were pretty good, and me and Hagikaze were lucky that history didn't repeat itself earlier this year. That way, I can fully apologize to them for blowing their cover and my cover."

"Is there anybody on base that hold what you did then against you?"

"Fubuki talked with me about my role back at Midway, and she determined that making me the scapegoat for what happened to the IJN in the 1940's is a waste of time, breath and energy. So many other factors played their part, according to research that she and her husband, the Commander, looked this year. Making me the reason Japan lost World War II, therefore, is not fair and no one on this fleet cares really what I inadvertedly did."

"Is that so?" Ise said.

Akashi elected to have a bit of a dramatic, determined tone in her voice. "I'm here now, I have a clean record, I'm turning a new page, and I am not going to make that same mistake again. I want to learn my lesson and maintain the Commander's trust in me. He is a benevolent, loving commander, and I love him the same way everyone on our fleet does. Our commander is the best! He's awesome, that's why when it comes to the moe, Japan is once again No. 1!"

Ise and Hyuuga were laughing nervously. "Hagikaze," asked Hyuuga.

"Yes?"

"Is she always like this?"

"Akashi and I go way back, and whenever we talk about the reputation of the KanMusu, she gets fired up and is more than ready to defend the reputation and legacy of everyone she's with. That's just how she is, and that isn't something you can take away from her. She's proud to be one of us, and being here, in a way, is her own personal redemption."

"Second chances can't go wrong."

"Nope!"

"Thank you guests for joining us on Ise and Hyuuga in the morning. On our next segment, we do look back at one of the most darkest moments in the history of France, and Paris and general," said Hyuuga. "I'm Hyuuga, this is Ise and Hyuuga in the morning, stick around!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 33**


	34. Greener

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 34**

**Greener**

* * *

"So it's finally come," said Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, looking at his calendar. Across from him, a number of members of the fleet were exchanging presents and opening them. Some got new accesories for their equipments, others got new clothes. Fusou and Yamashiro, who were accompanying Fubuki on training Little Kaga to be more competent in her usefulness to her mother, were across from him, eating some artisan hamburgers, fried chicken and vegetarian haggis pakoras, called Vegoras by Yamato, who crafted the recipe after some online research off shift.

"Yo, Admiral!" said Fusou as the Admiral sat between her and Yamashiro, snacking on a curry monster. "So we finally get to go on a special mission outside of the expedition and operations, huh?"

"All that grinding and hard work has finally paid off," the Admiral said. "Now you get to do something different that involved some very famous people in my fleet, including my wife."

"Just because she's your wife doesn't mean we can't have some fun with her and Akagi," Yamashiro added, pointing at him with a fork before using it to pick up some fries.

"Akagi has fun with everybody, she's that open, what are you talking about?"

"Case my, rest I."

"Anyway," said the Admiral, taking another forkful of fresh white rice, "You two are going to be special bodyguards to Fubuki in case anything goes down with her when Akagi and the others are training. You all are going to have temporary residency in California and will be escorting Fubuki and the Butterflies and Dragons on their training for the Olympics."

"We're heading to America?" Fusou exclaimed. "Mmmmm, lovely. I've always wanted to see Southern California at this time of year."

"When do we leave?" asked Yamashiro.

"You'll be leaving on the 22nd at dawn and will be sailing over there and land in San Pedro, and the Port of Los Angeles, where you will then be disarmed, go through clearance and customs and the coaches, Ms. Kaname and Ms. Akemi, will processing temporary visas and giving you folks a place to stay for the next several months all the way to two weeks before the start of the Rio Olympics."

"Ahhhh."

Ooyodo arrived in to give the Admiral a document. "Admiral, a change of plans," she said.

"And there's been a change of plans: it says here that all of you, a party of seven, will be making a brief three-day stopover in Honolulu. So now you get to watch two bowl games instead of just the original Rose Bowl itinerary."

"What?" Fusou exclaimed, eyes beaming. "Hawaii is having a bowl game on Christmas Day? I heard of the Rose Bowl, but...Hawaii too? And we're staying there?"

"Yes, they had this bowl game on Christmas Eve for years, it's called, aptly the Hawaii Bowl, and all of you get to watch it before you leave on Dec. 26 in the morning for California."

"Is there going to be plenty of food for Akagi to eat?" Yamashiro deadpanned.

"Yes. The organizers, according to the reports, have been notified and are planning accordingly and all of you are getting the VIP Hospitality Package. For your stay in Hawaii you will be staying at the Royal Hawaiian, and the Prestige Suites. One for the Butterflies, one for the Dragons, and one for you two and Fubuki."

"Mmmm, high-end?" Fusou asked.

"It's the best rooms they have, and you got it, according to the change of plans signed off by Mr. Abe."

"Ohhh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" In the background on a screen, Columbus Crew goalkeeper Steve Clark led a "Yes! Yes! Yes!" chant with the fans in America during an archived game.

"So after the stop in Hawaii, it's off to California, right?" asked Yamashiro.

"Correct. So you will arrive on the 29th, then you will check into the dorms at UCLA where you will be residing in for the next several months. You'll also get a special VIP Package, get to attend all the functions of the Tournement of Roses, check out all the float designs, camp out on New Year's Eve, watch the parade, then the game, and then, you get set to escort our Butterflies and Dragons as they train for the Olympics."

"And no fighting for once! No expeditions or night battles!" Fusou added. "We get to live like regular people for a change!"

"This means that you will need to be able to speak perfect American English and sound like you're from Hawaii. So, to this end," said the Admiral, tomorrow, all of you will have to head to the factory where Yuubari will install a permanent piece of equipment embedded into you that allows you to speak all the different tongues of the world. So you can even speak Spanish like how they speak it in Los Angeles."

"So we can talk like Mexican gringos?" Yamashiro deadpanned.

"Yes, you get to talk like criminals."

"ORALE!" they both said, hands in the air, laughing. The Admiral laid a smug smile on both of them as the two girls sandwiched him, their breasts triggering a rise of manhood.

"I've never eaten tacos like how they make it in Mexico," Fusou added. "Will be a unique taste experience."

"And watch as that beef bowl cut goes down in one minute flat for Akagi," Yamashiro snarked. "Right, nee-sama?"

"Yes, maybe less."

"Less? Frankly, I wouldn't have it go past her to finish it faster than a Siberian tiger."

"Speaking of which, ladies, allow me to sing a song dedicated to Akagi," said the Admiral, taking to the mike with the house band, led by Shiratsuyu and Inazuma.

"Ohhh boy," said Fusou. "Let's hear it." The Admiral struck a pose, and then sun, the spotlight firmly on him. They didn't realize Akagi was overhearing the roasting outside.

"She will eat mountains

When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,

Give her lots of food,

Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!

She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,

So how about that?

There goes the parfait, oh Akagi!

And that woman is gonna get fat!

She may be nice, as sweet as silk.

I opened the fridge, and there is no milk.

There is no ice cream, and there is no curry,

We are gonna g-g-get real hungry!

She will eat mountains

When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,

Give her lots of food,

Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!

She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,

She's blowing my mind,

I am a slave to my Akagi,

Scuse me please while I kiss her behind!

The rice, the fish, the hell did they go!?

And Akagi dancing to and fro, oh, oh no!

She'll steal your lunch!

She's a gluttonous fiend!

She's the nightmare to your dreams!

She will eat mountains

When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,

Give her lots of food,

Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!

Got hell to pay, and she just won't drop the pounds.

She's about to sink, cause our bauxite supply is down.

More hell to pay, and she just won't drop the pounds.

We'll just let her sink, cause our bauxite supply is down.

She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,

So how about that?

There goes our resources, Akagi!

Settle down or you're gonna get fat!

She will eat mountains

When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,

Give her lots of food,

Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!

She will eat mountains

When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,

Give her lots of food,

This carrier will be sinking!"

As the song ended, Akagi opened the door, her eyes ablaze with rage. "Ad-mi-ral..." she said in a deep, evil voice, her eyes burning, her laugh more evil than evil.

"Urgk!"

"Were you just saying that I'm fat? Or rather...singing that I'm fat?"

"Um, that is..." Fusou and Yamashiro clinked their coffee cups and sipped smugly in unison. "That is all you, dismissed, I'm outta here, see you later! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Akagi chased the Admiral out of the restaurant, but not before finishing the rest of the Admiral's meal, which was untouched. The food actually made her run faster and as soon as the Admiral got to his private quarters to retreat, Akagi opened the door and pounced on him on the bed.

"You shouldn't be mean to me, Kensuke," Akagi said, slowly taking off her clothes before she was naked, stroking his dick before she took his clothes off.

"I'm sorry, Akagi, I just like that Uma Thurman song," the Admiral trembled.

"Mmmmm..." Akagi began to fellate to shut the Admiral up for being so rude. As as a penalty, he unloaded everying he had on to her, causing her to swallow up all of his love. She then laid on top of her and the two of them shared a long, deep and passionate kiss, the Admiral having tapped out that it would take him a while to reload, though his love gun was still harder than a rock.

Outside the quarters, Aoba wanted to sneak a peek but was stopped by Nagato. "Oy, Aoba."

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"Don't even think about it." She aimed her guns.

"Damn!" But as Aoba made a desperate mad dash to the Admiral's bed. Nagato blasted her away, causing her to fly into the drydock with no clothes on and plenty of burns.

"Told you."

"Hiodsjgfoioisjdfoij..."

* * *

The next day, Fubuki was busy packing her clothes with Fusou, Yamashiro and the others and sending it to a special boat that would accompany the party to Hawaii and eventually to California. "It's too bad I won't get to, you know, spend Christmas with everyone here at Etajima," said Fubuki to Akagi, who was packing herself while eating a sandwich.

"The Admiral understands the situation but your job is to ensure that we are able to train and win gold," said Akagi. "We're at the halfway point of this long road, but it doesn't hurt to settle down and enjoy some sports in America. Have you heard of American football?"

"From a tourist. It's that sport where people in helmets and pads hit each other to move a ball down a field, right?"

"Moreover, Fubuki, it's a team sport, played by the toughest, most competitive of athletes. Everyone plays their part to deliver the best outcome possible. But on top of that..."

"Oh we all know why you're going to be at the stadium, Akagi," teased Souryuu. "The luau food and the luau before the luau, riiiight?" Akagi giggled. "We know you're going to pretty much turn a kalua pig into an hors d'oeuvre instantly, but have some courtesy and let others have their share, okay?"

"Kalua pig...mmm, plate lunches, mmm, lomi salmon, mmm, Hawaiian food is so good I wish I could eat as much plate lunches as possible-oh, wait, what were we talking about?"

Souryuu and Hiryuu laughed like crazy. "Aaahahahahah, help me, I'm dying here!" Hiryuu roared.

"That's too much information, Red Castle," Souryuu added. "Too much, too much!"

Akagi looked in the distance, the wind from the open window disturbing her hair a little. "Hawaii, huh...I will look forward to a little layover to what we really need to do." She turned around and laid a knowing smile to Fubuki and they and the others continued to pack their luggage.

Two hours and a painless group upgrade later, they had their equipment with them as they got set to depart for Honolulu, the boat with their luggage ready to depart too. "Well Fubuki and the rest of you, this will be the last time we see all of you until next summer," the Admiral said. "I will, personally, miss you, Fubuki but don't forget to keep in touch with what's going on."

"We'll do our best, yes!" Fubuki said as she, Fusou, Yamashiro and the Butterflies and Dragons, along with Little Kaga, saluted.

"I'll do my best for Mama, too," Little Kaga added with a grin.

"All right, good luck!" the Admiral said.

"Heading off!" said the girls as they left Etajima to a defeaning roar of applause and handclaps.

"We'll miss you poi!" said Yuudachi.

"Be safe out there, don't get hurt!" Mutsuki added.

"Bucky! If you need help, just let us know, we'll be there! No problem!" added Kongou.

"Keep the faith and do the fleet proud, destroyer Fubuki!" Nagato said, pumping a fist.

"Will do, Kongou, Nagato!" exclaimed Fubuki. "Come on everyone! A new adventure awaits!" They all skated through the sea in formation, albeit out of uniform and more into casual apparel, as their mission was not an expedition or night battle series.

"Looks like I'll be falling in with you folks," said Graf Zeppelin, who returned from Europe to assist the carriers who stayed behind.

"Yep," said Zuikaku. "Given your skills and specs, I think we'll definitely need you the next few months."

"And you'll be getting plenty of medals too," added Katsuragi. "I guarantee it." Graf nodded as they and the others return back to base to have breakfast.

* * *

"With our speed, we should arrive there in two hours," said Fusou to the girls as they raced towards Honolulu Harbor, the boat of supplies following behind. Shimakaze was driving the boat along with Rensouhou-chan as she was assigned by the Admiral to also accompany the girls and also provide a nice distraction away from the main party. Essentially, she would go down as the hype person behind the Butterflies and Dragons and have some fun in disguise as a college-age loli. "Shall we try speaking in English?"

"Let's do it," Akagi said. With that, the team began to speak in American English. "Wow, I sound like I'm from Los Angeles."

"This is, like, so cool, I talk like a valley girl now," Fubuki said. "Shimakaze, what about you."

"Hang loose, peeps," she said, doing a shaka sign.

"It does feel nice to speak proper English, as if we've been Americans all out lives," Kaga said.

"Hey Mommy, Mommy, look, I now sound like an American!" Little Kaga.

"Don't go too overboard with it, Kaga," said Kaga. "But it does seem like I am talking to a younger version of myself."

"That's because I am, Mommy! Heheh!"

"Case my, rest I."

"According to our calculations, sis," said Yamashiro, "we are 90 minutes away from reaching Hawaii so we'll probably get there by what would be the afternoon the previous day. Strange."

"Time zones, Yamashiro," Fusou said. "Time zones. So we get more time to hang around the island and maybe check out a luau or two."

"Or ten, in the case of Akagi, sis." They both had a laugh and exchanged a fist bump as they all raced towards Hawaii so that they could check in at their hotel at on time at 8 p.m. that night after disarming and taking Route E CountryExpress! on TheBus to their hotel room.

* * *

"Aloha Tower, the lighthouse that welcomes the world to the Aloha State," said Fubuki as the group arrived on shore, got out of their equipment with the help of some U.S. servicemen on the premises and obtained their luggage. They were dressed in aloha shirts, short shorts and crop tops, to go with sandals, all color coded. And they were beginning to take photos. "Hey, what's that you're eating, Shimakaze?"

"It's Spam musubi," she said, taking a bite of the rice ball. "It's a traditional snack out here. Akagi seems to like it." She pointed to Akagi bringing a box of musubi and eating a portion in one bite.

"Akagi-sempai, don't choke while you're eating, that's dangerous!"

"Here, have one," Akagi said, handing a musubi to Fubuki, who sank her teeth into it.

"Mmmmmm, this is great!" The others also had a piece as they waited in line for the bus to arrive, taking them to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, the Pink Palace, as it was called, where many famous celebrities of the past also stayed. Eventually it came, and all the girls took their seats in the front. Many tourists were also coming in from the Lower 48 to watch the game between San Diego State and Cincinnati, some of whom were coming in from deep in Ohio to watch them play. Souryuu decided to sing a song, and the other girls decided to add in their harmony.

_"There's a feeling, deep in my heart_

_Stabbing at me just like a dart_

_It's a feeling heaven-ly_

_I see memories out of the past_

_Memories that always will last_

_Of a place beside the sea_

_Wai-ki-ki, at night when your shadows are falling_

_I hear your rolling surf calling_

_Calling and calling to me_

_Wai-ki-ki, tis for you that my heart is yearning_

_My thoughts are always returning_

_Out there to you across the sea_

_Your tropic nights and your wonderful charms_

_Are ever in my memories_

_As I recall when I held you in my arms_

_An angel sweet and heavenly_

_Wai-ki-ki, my whole life is empty without you_

_I miss that magic about you_

_Magic beside the sea, magic of Waiki-_

_Magic of Wai-ki-ki..."_

As they finished singing, the bus arrived at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel and they got off TheBus. "Whoa, this place is so beautiful," Fubuki said as they entered the building. "Straight out of a dream...a pink-colored hotel."

"Looks like it's made of strawberry ice cream or something," Hiryuu snarked.

Fusou facefaulted. "Did you just say..."

On cue, Akagi's stomach growled. "Ice...cream? Are they serving ice cream here!? Someone please tell me, this is important information!"

Kaga put a palm to her face. "We're just checking into our room, and now you're thinking about dinner. You are truly hopeless."

"Yes, we're checking into our rooms, we are a party of eight," said Souryuu to the concierge. "We're reserving our rooms until the 25th. It should be in your records, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ms. Yanagimoto...yes, you are the others have reserved the space," said the attendant, looking at the identification cards. "And you all are from Japan."

"We are, but we can speak proper English so no need for an interpreter."

"Very well, and you will also need to make a Resoort Charge deposit for all the days you are staying..." Fusou paid up. "Thank you very much and here are your room keys," said the attendant. "If you need a duplicate, let us know but you are limited to one. Mahalo!"

"Mahalo," they girl said, bowing before they went to their respective Royal Hawaiian Suites. With three such rooms reserved, there was plenty of space for the girls to settle in and soak in the amenities. As Akagi and Kaga got into their room, Akagi was about to call room service when Kaga laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaga?"

"Akagi. The luau is later tonight. Calm your stomach down."

"Right, right..."

* * *

Yuudachi and Shigure were in layers, roasting sweet potatoes, Young Rising Sons's "King Of The World" playing in the background. "Hey Shigure," Yuudachi asked. "What is your Christmas wish poi?"

Shigure paused as she sank her teeth into her sweet potato, deep in thought. "I...that is a very good question. I never told the Admiral this, but I want to become a mother."

"We all want to, poi. I want my daughter to look like me so that she can be of use to the world poi."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mutsuki, walking over to them while Kisaragi watched Ikazuchi and Inazuma make igloos and a snowman that looked like Admiral Tanaka.

"How we want to be like you, Mutsuki," Shigure replied. "A mom." She handed her a hot sweet potato.

"Is that so?" Mutsuki took a bite. "It takes a lot of work and dedication to making sure your daughter's happiness is not taken away from anyone. Your daughter is your future."

Yuudachi was mesmerized. "Mutsuki...such strong philosophical stuff poi..."

"That's what the Admiral told me!" she said with a giggle and a blush.

"No kidding..."

"I bet Akagi and Fubuki and the others may be having quite a blast surfing and eating like crazy over in Hawaii," Shigure said. Indeed, as it was the 23rd over in the Aloha State, the girls were enjoying the luau set for them and the other guests and Akagi was bold enough to outmaneuver the fire dancing entertainers, as if she had been able to do this since she was born. Even the host himself saw his toupee drop when she saw how skilled Akagi was at Polynesian dancing. Shimakaze was not only talented at surfing, the way she did the hula caused all the young male guests to come all at once, a few unlucky enough to suffer nosebleeds.

"I don't even want to know poi." said Yuudachi. "They're having so much fun before they go back to training that I am jealous of them poi!" Yuudachi continued to rant with her verbal tic as the three of them went to Mamiya's Bar to celebrate Christmas arriving in Japan.

* * *

"I can't believe it, where are all the people?" asked Akagi, looking from the luxury suite. Shimakaze was out and about the stadium, taking random photos.

"Rumor has it that after Hawaii Rainbow Warrior football went down in the dumps, people haven't been coming to the games as often," said Souryuu, eating from the buffet with the others.

"Are these guys warming up?" asked Fubuki, watching the players go through their reps. "Maybe the crowd is arriving late or is still going through the turnstiles."

"Maybe, you think?" Fusou wondered. "No, even if they are, it won't be a pretty good crowd. There used to be good crowds for this game, but now times have changed."

"Indeed, sis," said Yamashiro. Eventually, kickoff in the 2015 Hawaii Bowl was underway, to a very sparse crowd full of empty seats galore. Akagi was busy wolfing down her third of 10 plate lunches of loco moco for the day.

"Let's take bets," Fusou said to Akagi. "If Cincinatti wins, me and Yamashiro get to melt Fubuki into goo."

"And if San Diego State wins?"

"She's all yours."

"Hieeeeeei!" screeched Fubuki. "I'm being used as a pawn!?" The ball kicked off in the air, and the game began. "Oh, the game's underway."

"Oh my. He's gone," said Akagi. "What a return for a touchdown."

"Untouched," Kaga said. "That's a great return. Untouched on the left side. I like the fight song. Sounds like an oompah band song."

"Rashaad Penny, that's his name," Souryuu said. "That's a good run." Cincinnati would then take on and try to march it down the field.

"Nice defending here from the Aztecs," said Yamashiro. "So this is American football, huh..."

"Oooh, that was an ambitious long pass there," said Hiryuu. "3 and out."

"Commercial break time...Akagi, how does that loco moco taste?"

"Mmmmm!"

"I don't think she can be bothered," Kaga conceded. Soon enough, the commercial break ended.

"Good screen pass there, that's what it's called," Fubuki replied, scrolling through play terminologies on her iPad Air 2. "And the power run as a change-up. Nice!"

"Let's see if they can get this going," Akagi said. "Oh, I see a yellow flag down on the field."

"That means that there be a new set of downs," Hiryuu replied. "There it is. Facemask."

"Another flag! Oh my."

"It looks like that's pass interference. In this rule, you have to allow the receiver a chance to catch the ball. Not good defending."

"I think what's going to happen," said Fusou, "is that they will do a lot of running plays and set up the pass. I think this is what they use in the NFL. Pro set, this is what they call it."

"3rd and short...he breaks loose. Donnell Pumphrey, that's his name," Kaga said. "Sounds like a player that will play in the NFL."

"Good drive," Akagi noted. "I think Cincinnati might get worn down by the run stopping."

"There's another run, Price is his name. Good balance in run production. There's an injured player. Alex Pace, I think, is his name, for the Bearcats. Looks like they will have to go to timeout."

"After the timeout, Micah Holder received a pass in the left corner untouched for a touchdown," wrote Fubuki in her blog on her iPad Air 2 after seeing the play.

"This is starting to be straightforward," said Akagi, watching Pace walk to the locker room, acknowledging that his day was over.

"Let's see what Cincinnati does on this drive," Souryuu said, the Aztecs now leading 14-0. "Looks like they will have to go to a halfback rotation here to chew up yards."

"It feels so nice to speak in English." Hiryuu said. "Oh no, an interception. Malik Smith just picked off a pass from Hayden Moore."

"This is going to be a rout early," Fusou said, a forced smile on her face as Fubuki continued to finish her plate before returning to the buffet table for another helping.

"Slow down there, sis," Yamashiro replied. "Cincinnati are stopping the run."

"Oh. I stand corrected." Jack Washington, the punt returner for Cincinnati, was stopped before he could start.

Akagi sipped a mai tai as the girls continued to watch the Bearcats drive. Offsides, Aztecs, and a new set of downs for Cincinnati. "You know, it's strange that we're athletes, and yet I am drinking a Blue Hawaii and you're working on Mai Tai," Kaga noted.

"Singapore Sling for me!" Souryuu added.

Hiryuu pointed to her growler next to her plate of chicken curry katsu. "Does that count?"

"Ooooh, trickeration, good try there," said Yamashiro.

"False start...3rd and 10 now."

"Uh oh...almost got sacked there. Yikes. Calvin Munson with pressure. Punt."

"Great punt coverage," Fusou said. "Seeing a lot of flags on both sides now. Penalties offsetting, and now Mike Tyson is costing the Bearcats."

"Who, the boxer?" asked Akagi. The others facepalmed. "Was it something I said?"

"Yes," said Kaga.

"There's a good stop on 3rd and short," said Hiryuu. "Very good stop by Gordon. Time to bring in the chains. First down."

"Good stuff. Chase Price is the real deal," Kaga added, watching another short run.

"Here comes the pass. Just a bit too long," Souryuu said. "Might as well give it to Price. And there's the end of the first quarter."

"Nice use of the 'don't argue,' bouncing off a tackler and churning for yards. Great play."

After another commercial break, the second half began. "And they're back running the ball," Hiryuu said.

"The keeper, it looks like," Kaga said. "They're going for it here."

"Let's see how they do..."

"Gets it. Confidence, pass it on."

"Passing." The girls pantomimed passing confidence around like it was a rugby ball. "Try!"

"San Diego are playing efficient football but they need to convert this," said Yamashiro.

"That pass failed to materialize," Fusou conceded.

"Freshman quarterback, I think, Christian Chapman. Punt."

"And another commercial break." After that, it was Cincinnati's turn to march. "This may go down to who can outpass the other."

"There's a sack by Kyle Kelley," Kaga said, reading the program. "Punt."

"Man, all these empty seats," Fubuki groaned, looking at the stadium.

Shimakaze returned from her trip. "Oh! I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Shimakaze," Akagi said, handing her a plate of chicken curry katsu.

She dug right in. "Mmmm, this is good!"

"Let's see if they can get it together on this play," said Fusou. "First down."

A couple of plays later, another third down came. "Just short on the keeper," Souryuu said. "Looks like they will punt."

"Teams trading punts right now..."

On the next drive... "Hayden Moore with a bomb! And what will this be...a pick." Fusou said. "Eddie Grant."

"A 33-yard run from Pumphrey," Akagi said. "I'm starting to like this game. And Pumphrey throws for a touchdown, too! Wow!"

"I don't think San Diego State will be beat today," Kaga replied.

Cincinnati tried to counter on their next drive, going to the pass. "There's a good long pass from Moore. He needs to have a consistent arm," said Fusou.

"Timeout, San Diego State." After the timeout... "There's another great sack from Kelley."

"I think they will go for a field goal, only if they are in position. Nope. They may have to go for it."

"Nope, it's a field goal try for Andrew Gantz," said Akagi.

"Nope, delay of game."

"Nope, nope, nope."

"Dope?" Souryuu asked. "Punt."

"This game is dope," Akagi said, putting another forkful of loco moco in her mouth. San Diego State would take a knee into the locker room. At that point, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Akagi!" said Madoka Kaname over the phone. "It's me, Madoka!"

"Hi there, been a while!"

"How's the season doing for you folks?"

"We're in Hawaii, watching a football game before we head to California to take up temporary residency."

"Excellent. When are you guys taking off?"

"Christmas Day. Originally we thought about leaving on Boxing Day, but we needed time to skate over to shore. We should get there on the 26th in the early morning."

"Excellent. We are processing your paperwork over here, me and Homura-chan, and will be awaiting your arrival in San Pedro so that we can get you set to check in at the dorms. Your VIP passes for all the events at the Tournament of Roses will be waiting for you, too. So you can choose where to go on days where there are events leading up to the Rose Parade and Rose Bowl Game."

"Awesome," Akagi exclaimed. "I hope Stanford win, by the way! Hail Stanford Hail!"

"I hope so too. Anyway, that's all for now. If you need to keep in touch, just let us know. Be safe out there."

"Thanks! See you!" Akagi hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Kaga.

"It was Madoka. She's getting us set for our arrival on the 26th."

"Very good anticipation," said Souryuu.

"And it looks like Madoka and Homura will take care of their studies through distance learning/exchange student arrangements," Hiryuu replied.

Fubuki had a creepy smile on her face. "If the Aztecs keep this up..." Fusou wagged a finger in front of her. "Eheheheheh..."

Cincinnati had the ball to start the second half. "Another turnover here could be killer," Yamashiro noted.

"So how do you fix that? Go to the run," Fusou replied, noting a couple of running plays.

"Noted, sis."

"It sets up the short pass. And now, watch as Cincy play with tempo."

"Good drive so far," Hiryuu said. "Swing passes and flats."

"Not really, Moore was short on that pass," said Souryuu. "Time for San Diego State to get to work." Pumphrey started things with the run. "Okay, it looks like the run is bring snuffed."

"Time for a pass," Kaga said. "The Aztec offensive line is horrible. Good sack by the Bearcats. Decent defensive play." An attendant provided some desserts as the Aztecs traded punts heading into a commercial break. Naturally, within seconds, Akagi finished hers and received seconds. And thirds.

"To Akagi, Hawaii is a glutton's paradise," Souryuu said. "Cincinnati on the prowl..."

"Good defensive stand here from the Bearcats," said Hiryuu. "Field goal time. Oh, a fake. Ouch. They were ready for that." At this point, Santa was passing by Guantanamo Bay, Cuba after passing by Asia, Australia, most of Oceania, Europe, Africa and South America.

"Well, I think San Diego State need to capitalize on this, sis," Yamashiro said.

"Most definitely," Fusou replied. "Back to the run, melt more clock."

"Controlled drive."

"Wonderful rainbows," Shimakaze said, taking a few photos, the Aztecs wearing the Bearcats down with a run. Pumphrey caught another pass from Chapman and came within one yard of another major score for the Aztecs. The plunge from senior fullback Dakota Gordon, in his final game for the team, wrapped the drive up.

"Cincinnati are four drives down," said Fusou. "Nice hair from Dakota. Hasn't scored two touchdowns in a game ever, too, from what I have been told. Catching up on stats."

"Another punt for Cincinnati," said Yamashiro. "This may not even be close anymore."

"How are you doing with that dessert tray?" Kaga asked, turning to Akagi. She patted her belly as the Aztecs incurred a false start then flashed a thumbs up. "Akagi is finally full."

"Oh no, Chapman in trouble," Fusou said. "And as soon as I say that, he keeps the drive alive. Wow."

The third quarter ended. "Chase Price is going to be playing at the next level," said Souryuu. "He's a great player."

"There's still time for Cincinnati to come back," Fusou replied. "I'm not giving up yet!"

"Big sis is so bold," said Yamashiro, brushing aside a tear.

"Dakota Gordon again! I think he may have been out earlier but what a catch," said Fubuki. "He made sure to stay in bounds, too. Almost broke the plane, too."

"Just a few yards shorts, it seems," Shimakaze said with a pout. Pumphrey cashed in on the next play. 34-0. "Unselfishness." Cincy defender Zach Edwards took a shot from Gordon and would be feeling woozy the rest of the game. The conversion from senior kicker Donny Hageman made it 35-0. "A rout. Oh!"

Cincinnati, at this point, were simply playing for fun fun and not to get shut out. "There's another sack and a flag to go with that," Kaga said. "Penalty declined."

"And, an interception. Alex Barrett," said Souryuu.

"She's all yours, Akagi, Kaga," Fusou said to the two of them.

"Who?" Akagi asked, Fubuki motorboating her and turning her into goo.

"Never mind..."

"There's a long pass over on the right side," said Yamashiro. "And an unsportsmanlike conduct penalty by Chris Moore. Tosses the ball to a fan."

"I don't get that rule, and the ESPN people defending the penalty are overpaid shills," Kaga replied. "Hot take."

"We look like experts on football, and this is our first match we've seen live!" Fubuki noted.

"It's because we can speak English," said Akagi. "Like Americans."

"Ahhhh..." Eventually, Cincinnati found the end zone...with three minutes and 21 seconds to go in the game. The Bearcats wouldn't be able to catch up unless a cavalcade of mistakes took place late from San Diego State. Jake Rodriguez, a former Oregon Duck, took over at quarterback for the Aztecs for Chapman. The Aztecs would go on to win the game 42-7.

"Well, I guess we can head out of here," Akagi said, holding Fubuki's hand as the girls left the luxury suite and the stadium to take the bus back to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel. Shimakaze would be rooming with Akagi and Kaga, and Fubuki would also be sleeping with them two, meaning one of the suites would have four people in it.

Little Kaga, who was silent for the most part, had a conch shell in her hand. "Hmmmm..." She blew it, and it delivered a deep, bellowing sound that could be heard for miles.

Kaga smiled. "My daughter works in mysterious ways." Little Kaga blew the conch again. "Okay, that's enough."

"Yes, mother." She put away the shell as the bus whisked them away. After Santa passed by overnight to deliver some extra cash in the girls' wallets via fairy power, the girls would set sail for California in the morning after checking out.

In the distance, the Northern Ocean Hime was looking on, and she decided to go ahead and report back to Admiral Suwabe, who was in Argentina knocking up a few game sluts with tits the size of Mount Everest.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 34**


	35. Crossroads

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 35:**

**Crossroads**

* * *

The next day, Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi, Fubuki, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Shimakaze checked out of their hotel and had their rendezvous at Pearl Harbor, which was where they would officiall depart Hawaii. It was Christmas, and while the waters were warm and there were no precipitation, they had an informal morning vespers to remember their role in their past lives from seven decades plus back. They were on their knees in front of the Arizona Memorial, praying.

"We will not forget you, Arizona and Missouri," Akagi said, her voice solemn but not shaken, despite the tears falling down her eyes. "Though I was designed to witness your downball as a battleship, I come here on behalf of my past self to formally apologize for what we did to you. No ship deserves to be destroyed, to be sunk into oblivion for the sake of power and greed and selfishness.

"Today, we, on behalf of the Kantai Collection, the successors to the Imperial Japanese Navy ships of the past as well as those ships in Germany and Italy, are here to offer our apologies and condolences. We...are sorry." Finally she broke down for a bit, aware of how Arizona's downfall ultimately led to hers the following year.

A glow. "Akagi-sempai!" Fubuki said. "Look."

Little Kaga, who was next to her mother, was in awe. "Whoa..."

Two girls appeared out of the hazy fog and walked to the eight of them. "Akagi. Kaga. Souryuu. Hiryuu. The Kido Butai, the Butterflies and Dragons, we finally meet for the first time in over seven decades," said a voice in English.

Akagi gasped. It was a girl wearing a white sailor uniform with blue tie, white boots with blue trim, a stylized Navy hat and black chaps. She had medium-long brown hair, brown eyes and looked like Mikoto Misaka. "No way, are you...!?"

"Good morning, KanMusu. I am Arizona, but you can call me Ari. You are Akagi, correct?"

"I am."

"Apology accepted."

"ARIZONA!" Akagi wailed, embracing the ship that her men sunk in their past life, crying so incessantly that it felt like she had lost her mother. "I'm sorry I did this to you! It wasn't my fault, I'm sorry!"

"Shhhhh..." Akagi's crying then became controlled sobs as Arizona calmed her down, the tracks of Akagi's tears being clear as the Pacific Ocean.

"It still traumatizes her, huh?" said another voice. It was a girl with a white and black one piece, black legwear and shoes, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes and a sailor cap.

"Missouri, you don't realize how much it means to her knowing that she finally met the person that did wrong to her," Arizona said.

"So you are Missouri," Kaga said. "I'm Kaga, this is my daughter by the same name, this is destroyer Fubuki, this is destroyer Shimakaze, this is little Kaga who is my daughter, and these are the twin battleships Fusou and Yamashiro. We were all members of the Imperial Japanese Navy in our past lives and we were visiting Hawaii on our way to heading to California."

"I see. Let's have a seat." The girls all had a seat at a picnic area on board the USS Missouri, Akagi still trying to compose herself from finally meeting Arizona. Some fairies brought some donuts and coffee and green tea. "How's Hawaii?" asked Missouri to the girls.

"It's a wonderful place and we got to see a really good football game the other day," Fubuki said. "I'm glad that Ari is still here with us and not gone at all."

"People like to visit my former existence a lot," Ari said, sipping some coffee and eating a longjohn stuffed with dried mango and pineapple. "In real life, my name is Ari Van Valkenbergh and I am a college student at Hawaii Pacific. First year. Soon I will be attending a school in the mainland for my master's degree."

"Sounds very preppy."

"As for me," said Missouri, "my civilian name is Maurine Mary "Mo" Callaghan and I am her classmate. We come from well-off families and we like to surf a lot. And swim. And paddleboat."

"Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu's civilian names are Akagi Nagumo, Kagami Katou, Shizuno Yanagimoto and Himeko Yamaguchi," Fubuki said. "And my real name is Fubuki Tanaka, since I am married to Admiral Kensuke Tanaka."

"Mmm. So you all seem to have it made."

"I'm Fusou Nishimura, she is Shiro Nishimura, and we're sisters," Fusou said.

"Fusou's my big sis," Yamashiro added.

"My civilian name is Shima Hayakawa," Shimakaze added. "I like surfing too. I like the beaches here, but we have to leave Hawaii today."

Arizona's red scarf whirled in the wind a little as Akagi rested on her lap, a smile of contentfulness on her face as she signed. "If you are able to forgive the misdeeds of others, your forgiveness becomes your victory, and those that receive such gratitude are equally victorious. When I first became a Buffanblu with Mo, I learned to become an advocate for peace and tolerance as the world around me and when I embraced my past identity, I learned to turn that power of hope into my way of helping change the world.

"We want to motivate people into doing things that will help people instead of harm them, Ari and I," said Mo, watching the crashing of the waves. "I am so happy that you guys came to visit us because we waited decades to finally meet you and admit to your accountability. I even get emotional just thinking about what this meeting means for all of us."

Fubuki was mesmerized. "Missouri..."

"You all know that this is the 70th anniversary of the end of World War II, and even still, our world is in conflict because of the war of religion," Arizona said. "Don't force your beliefs of convictions on to anyone. Encourage people to think for themselves and encourage people to do what's right for those they love so much.

"I don't want anyone to suffer a fate like I did on the seventh day of December 1941. I believe that the KanMusu deserve to live happy, healthy, productive lives. I love this world too much to see beautiful women perish in vain."

"I think what happened back then made her become extremely outspoken," Missouri said. "Just letting you all know."

"I don't worry about that at all," Souryuu said. "Akagi is happy knowing that you're here, you're alive, and you're telling the world who you were back then and who you'll be now. Have you gotten into battle yet? You and Missouri?"

"No, but we don't have a need to be in the military other than to be in the National Guard or Peace Corps," said Mo. "Arizona is also thinking about having an admiral of her own, as well as me. We're not in any rush, but we are getting ready for what the future holds for us."

"So where are you guys going?" asked Arizona.

"We're leaving Hawaii and then we're heading to Los Angeles to get ready to train for the Olympics. Oh yes, and we're going to head to Pasadena to take part in the Tournament of Roses."

"Very nice. You're gonna love California and Los Angeles. Great place to live and train, as long as you mind the dark neighborhood and adhere to curfew."

"Where are you staying?" asked Missouri.

"UCLA. The dormitories," Yamashiro said.

"UCLA is a world-class institution. I am proud that they are allowing you to reside there for the next few months."

Arizona noticed a glowing ball of energy come out of the waters of the USS Arizona Memorial. It floated to her and she collected it. The ball of energy turned into special rings. "A Christmas gift for all of you. As a sign of our gratitude for your solidarity with us from this day forward."

The nine of them took their rings, color-coded. "What do these do?" asked Kaga.

"These have the energy and wishes and dreams of the men of the USS Arizona who have perished," Missouri said. "It allows you to recover faster when you need to perform any task, but you need to keep it on and you must not lose it."

"Right," they all said.

"Also..." Arizona said to the girls as Akagi awoke, "We'd like to also join your fleet temporarily as escorts and assistants until the Olympics are over next year."

"What?" exclaimed the girls.

"Guess more people can't hurt..." Shimakaze snarked.

"The thing is this: we know Los Angeles more than you do, so we can show you around and allow you to settle into your new home. Besides, Fusou and Akagi," said Arizona, coming up to Fubuki and fondling her boobs, " you two can't have Fubuki all to herself you know."

Fusou and Akagi had shaded faces. "Challenge accepted," they said as Arizona kissed Fubuki's neck, causing her to melt into goo again.

"We're packed," Missouri said, pointing to the servicement loading the luggage on to the boat. "Next stop, Los Angeles. Thanks for having us on your team, KanMusume!"

"You're welcome, Ari-chan, Momo-chan," Fubuki said.

"So I'm Momo now. I guess that will work." Her lips formed a sideways three, Momo did.

"Nice idea," Little Kaga said to an invisible camera in a boy's voice as the team left the USS Missouri and got set to depart at double-speed for San Pedro, where Momo's big sis would be waiting with Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi holding sway...

* * *

**END CHAPTER 35**


	36. Tusk!

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 36:**

**Tusk**

* * *

So now the KanMusu party that was heading out to San Pedro comprised of Akagi, Kaga, Little Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fubuki, Shimakaze, Fusou, Yamashiro, Arizona and Missouri, an 11-girl V formation racing towards San Pedro and the Port of Los Angeles. A convoy of planes and helicopters driven by fairies and a boat with their luggage driven by Shimakaze accompanied the traveling party.

At the Port of Los Angeles, and the Battleship USS Iowa in Berth 87, a young buxom woman with a blue dress, long black hair, auburn eyes, a blue scarf bracelt on her right wrist, a sunhat with blue ribbon, a ribbed Iowa Hawkeyes pullover sweater, white thighhighs and blue heels was munching on some Chick-Fil-A deluxe chicken sandwiches provided by Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi through a catering service on board the ship. Madoka and Homura were with the personification of the now-retired battleship.

"Looks like my younger sister is bringing the girls over here," said Iowa, real name Iona Wallace McCrea, a cousin thrice removed by blood of Maurine Callaghan but close enough to be a full fledged sister otherwise. Iona was a sophomore at UCLA and played a role in helping provide temporary accomodations for Team Butterflies and Dragons.

"You monitoring that?" Homura asked her.

Iowa held up her iPad Pro, decked in her signature livery, showing a map and where the team was. "It even has a camera to show the girls travelings and the time it will take for them to get them. Right now, they are moving as fast as Santa's sleigh thanks to the fairy magic and will be arriving here at 6 p.m. approximately."

Homura yawned. "What a Christmas this has been. Playing Pangya for hours has done a number on me. That's what happens when school is out and the next semester at JWU isn't for a while."

"I love these Crunchwrap Sliders," Madoka said. "These get really addicting after a while."

"I've already sent a convoy of vessels to greet the team when they are 200 miles away from shore," Iowa said. "We'll parade them in."

"Oh my," Homura said. "So we're going to hype this up?"

"Well, if you look outside," she said, pointing to the news vans rolling in, "it's already beginning, ufufu."

* * *

"I see a group of vessels in the distance," said Fubuki to Akagi and the others as land was in sight.

A voice on the intercom, "Good evening, this is the United States Coast Guard, please identify yourselves, over," said the voice over the radio.

"This is Fubuki of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force Kantai Collection, arriving with a party of 11, including two American citizens from Hawaii, over," Fubuki said in proper English.

The man on the radio looked from his vessels. "Confirm that you are the Butterflies and Dragons Party arriving on our shores, over."

"This is Akagi of the JMSDF, confirming, over," Akagi said.

"Welcome to California. Season's Greetings. Please slow down your speed to 20 knots; we will escort you to the Berth 87 of the Port of Los Angeles. Three members of the party are expecting you, over."

"Copy, over." Akagi nodded to the members of the team, who then formed a straight line and met the parade of vessels that accompanied them to the Port of Los Angeles and Berth 87 in San Pedro, where the press was taking photos from a designated area.

Iowa, Madoka and Homura finished eating and waited outside for the girls, and a number of Marines were getting set to disarm the party once they arrived. After 20 minutes, they finally arrived on shore and the Marines got to work disarming the girls as Shimakaze and a few other volunteers brought the luggage from the boat. "Big sis, big sis!" Missouri said to Iowa. "It's been a while!"

The two embraced. "My younger sister as a ship, my younger cousin as a civilian," Iowa said. "Did you run into trouble on the way here?"

"No, it was smooth sailing."

She noticed Arizona was with them. "Ari."

"Io, how are ya!" They also embraced. "Good evening, season's greetings to you."

"Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki, we meet again," Madoka said to them.

"Good evening," Akagi said as they embraced each other. "Merry Christmas. We brought some others with us."

"Oh! I'm Shimakaze, and this is Fusou and Yamashiro!" Shimakaze said.

"Pyuuuu!" added Rensouhou-chan.

"We're going to be rooming with the Butterflies and Dragons too and provide some security!"

"Excellent," Homura said. "Anyway, welcome to Los Angeles. The City of Angels, and where you will be living and training at for the next several months."

"Ma'am, we loaded the luggage," said one of the volunteers, pointing to a bus decked out in special livery, with the Kantai Collection logo, the JMSDF flag, the sponsors, the Rio 2016 logo and the four representatives for Japan in their usual outfits in front of a crowd of fans supporting the Japanese delegation at Rio 2016.

"Good. Time to get on board. Oh, and Akagi?"

"What?" she asked.

She produced a bag. "Three of each of the All-Day Breakfast items from McDonald's are in this bag, minus the coffee, which is in a can. Starbucks Doubleshot."

Akagi nodded and started to work on one of the sandwiches as they boarded the bus. Shimakaze was the de facto film person for the team as the shuttle began its hour-long trip from San Pedro to the University of California, Los Angeles. The dorm that they would head to was Holly Ridge in the De Neve Plaza complex.

Fubuki was next to her, watching the bright lights of the city pass by her. A number of police vehicles were in front and behind them, and officers were on the Harbor Freeway, a.k.a. Interstate 110, to ensure that they arrived on time. "So you're gonna be doing some distance learning here too, huh?" asked Iowa to Missouri and Arizona.

"Yep," Ari said, flipping through some business news on her iPad as Momo did some Vining. The ironic thing was that on the bus, a song associated with USC, UCLA's rivals was playing. Curiously.

* * *

_"Why don't you ask him if he's going to stay?_

_Why don't you ask him if he's going away?_

_Why don't you tell me what's going on?_

_Why don't you tell me who's on the phone?_

_Why don't you ask him what's going on?_

_Why don't you ask him who's the latest on his throne?_

_Don't say that you love me!_

_Just tell me that you want me!_

_Tusk!_

_Don't say that you love me!_

_Just tell me that you..._

_TUSK!"_

* * *

"That song is associated with USC, and we're heading to UCLA," Ari said, unimpressed with the song selection. "Come on, man!"

Akagi giggled. "You sure seem to be enjoying yourself, A-ri-chan."

"Jeez, it's not like I can't help myself. Oh, and we get to see the Rose Parade too, and see everything that Pasadena has to offer."

Homura passed around some VIP passes and identification cards for the shipfus. "You'll need this. By the way, we get to eat at Lawry's on the 28th ahead of the Beef Bowl, which normally isn't open to the public but we're seated away from the teams and coaches and staff, so we get a table for ourselves."

"Where's that at?"

"Lawry's the Prime Rib. In Beverly Hills." Akagi licked her lips. "I knew this was going to interest you."

"Is Akagi that hungry for prime rib right now?" asked Missouri.

"She's hungry for anything and everything," Iowa explained. "She loves food in general. Oh, that reminds me, I have a wager ahead of the Rose Bowl Game and Parade. Akagi."

She snapped back to her senses. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I have a wager to make."

"Go ahead."

"I will be supporting the Hawkeyes in the Rose Bowl Game next Friday. You?"

"I got Stanford getting it done because they know their sports. Smart people, too."

"Okay, so here's what going to happen. If Iowa wins, me, Arizona and Missouri get to snuggle and sex up Fubuki that night."

Fubuki blinked. "Huh!?"

Shimakaze's mouth was shaped like a chestnut. "Ohhhh..."

"And if Stanford wins, which they should, me and Kaga get to ravage Fubuki-chan some more."

Fubuki's nose started to bleed a little as a creepy smile came across her face. "Akagi-sempai, that is, that is...!"

"Oh Fubuki, you're so silly," Iowa said.

"That reminds, me, Iowa, you didn't tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, as you know, I am the personification of the USS Iowa, my real name is Iona Wallace McCrea, a cousin by blood of Maurine, or Momo, a sister to Missouri, the older sister that is. In my past live, I did a lot of work and survived World War II.

"Big sis and I were there to see the surrender of Japan and we also got modernized and saw some more action in battle before we were retired," said Momo. "But while our past selves are floating museums, we live on as regular KanMusu/college students. As well as Ari."

Ari had a naughty look at Akagi, who was wondering why. "I want to personally even the score with you tonight...by making you my toy in the dorms!" she said via telekinesis.

"Kaga?" Akagi asked her via telekinesis.

She elected to grab a sandwich from Akagi's bag and work on it. "Don't go overboard, but I get the point." Arizona blushed, stroking herself in anticipation, biting a finger tensely.

Two lines of residence hall staff awaited the team bus, and as it arrived outside the hall, they proceeded to bring out the luggage for the girls, who left the shuttle, collected their luggage and began the process of moving it. It was a little after 10 p.m. and Sanfrecce Hiroshima was battling FC Tokyo in the Emperor's Cup semifinals.

"Ahhh, so tired," said Akagi, who had her room with Kaga. Souryuu and Hiryuu had their own room; Iowa, Missouri and Arizona had their own room; Fusou and Yamashiro had theirs; and Little Kaga was rooming with Fubuki and Shimakaze. The design of their rooms was made to exactly resemble that of their dorm rooms at Etajima.

"So I get to move in with you two," Shimakaze said with a smile as she helped move their clothes into the dorm room while Little Kaga plugged in their electronic devices.

"You know how to do that, Kaga-chan?" asked Fubuki to her.

"Mom taught me how to do it," she replied. And then, it was done. "I did it."

Fubuki then looked out the window. "Ooooh, look at all those city lights. Is that Downtown?"

"Looks like it," Shimakaze guessed. "Well, now that I'm settled, it look like I'll go ahead and go for a run, wanna join me?"

"Go ahead and do what you want, just be sure to come back okay Shimakaze-chan?" Fubuki asked.

"Ou!"

"There she goes, Fubu-nee," Little Kaga said. "Shimakaze was born to run."

As Little Kaga elected to go to the computer to play some Pangya, Fubuki was scrolling through Emperor's Cup results. "So Sendai and Kashiwa are drawn through extra time, Urawa won. Oh my, FC Tokyo is leading 1-0. And Gamba too. Ugh..."

Beam impact. Hole in one. HIO. "What are you looking at, Fubu-nee?" Little Kaga asked.

"Emperor's Cup soccer scores. Our team is trailing."

"Oh my. That isn't good." Little Kaga connected the computer to the HDTV, allowing Fubuki to watch Little Kaga calc her way to contention in Ice Spa. The room was a bit war, and Fubuki elected to take off her skirt so that she had just her top and white panties on, her hair let down as she chose to masturbate her soft clean-shaven womanhood out of boredom. A dakimakura of Nao Tomori was next to her and she chose to melt into goo, rubbing her crotch and breasts vigorously all over it as she got herself confortable, purring like a cat.

"Mom was right," said Little Kaga. "Fubu-nee, you're such a perv."

"Wanna join me?" she asked seductively.

"Playing."

Fubuki laid on top of the dakimakura, paying attention to the scorelines on her iPad while watching Little Kaga continue to play Pangya like a pro. Her rank was only Amateur E, but she was racking up the experience and leveling up real quick. She has started playing days ago and was leveling up easily.

"Should I do a different map, like Deep Inferno?" asked Little Kaga.

"Why not? You like challenges, right?"

"Okay!" So she did a Deep Inferno short game in Grand Prix more.

"Yeesh! Sagan Tosu just equalized. 1-1."

"Who's that?"

"A team from Tosu, Saga Prefecture."

"It sounded like Juventus, that's why I asked, Fubu-nee. Sagan Tosu sounds like Juventus." Another beam impact hole in one, Hole 2, Deep Inferno, tomahawk.

"Oh, Sanfrecce just equalized late, 85th minute and it's Takuma Asano, who couldn't find the net last weekend against Guangzhou. Come on Sanfrecce!"

"Good luck and high five?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

The exchange, and Little Kaga was back to grinding. "Fun."

"Gamba Osaka are now leading 2-1. They're through, it looks like. Ahhh," sighed Fubuki, electing to roll over and stimulate the voluptuous volume of her breasts and the erectness of your nipples, taking delight in her proportions while still monitoring progress over in Nagasaki. "3-1 Gamba...Sagan have checked out of the Emperor's Cup. And extra time is on the way between FC Tokyo and Sanfrecce. Ugh..."

"Bonus soccer," Little Kaga said, her fingers crossed. "Chance."

Minutes later... "YES! Sanfrecce scored! Takuma Asano with a brace. 2-1! Didn't find the net in the previous game, he found it this time."

Little Kaga turned around, flashing the crossed fingers again. "Told you. Chance." The Admiral deposited enough cookies that she had won at least 20 rares and super rares from Memorial Gacha. Also, the trove of Love Chocolate (10,000 pieces in all!) meant that within weeks, she would be reaching the Pro ranks. Eventually, no further goals would be scored.

"I'm glad," sighed Fubuki, letting out a massive release as she fell into a deep sleep. With a yawn, Little Kaga logged off and turned off the light, dressed down to her underwear and laid next to Fubuki as a blanket covered them both.

"Uh, hello?" Shimakaze said, outside the room, shivering after a long run. "Can I get in? Mou. MOOOOOOUUUU!" She was locked out and forgot to bring her key with her. O Shimakaze.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 36**


	37. Hail, Stanford, Hail!

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 37**

**Hail, Stanford, Hail!**

* * *

Akagi loved eating, but there was something about potatoes that made it a constant winner for her. Maybe it was the starch that filled her up. Maybe it was the versatility. Maybe it was the fact that crisps were made out of it around the clock. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the flavor of Yukon Gold potatoes that made it an addicting root vegetable for her.

It was Saturday, December 26. Boxing Day. Akagi found herself sandwiched between Arizona and Missouri. Ari and Momo's breasts were pressing on her face, their collective skinship having made her flower tap out within second before sleep defeated her state of mind for some time. And they were in their underwear. Striped panties with the scent of jasmines and pointsettias, the idle angelic sighs of orgasms with the sandman posing as the Admiral dotting the heavy air of lesbian sex before the waves came crashing down.

But more so, it was in the middle of bowl season, and soon enough, six bowl games were going to take place that day. The UCLA Bruins were one of those teams but they were playing in Santa Clara, and the Levi's Stadium, the home of the San Francisco 49ers. They were taking on a team from Nebraska called the Nebraska Cornhuskers, a team that normally wouldn't be in the postseason due to a 5-7 record but were able to sneak in through a strong academic rating and a surplus of bowls and a shortage of 6-6 teams. The Cornhuskers, the Minnesota Golden Gophers and San Jose State Spartans were all competing in the postseason at 5-7. San Jose State had already won their bowl game, the Cure Bowl, on the other side of the continent in Orlando, Florida. Nebraska would go on to win the game 37-29 and in effect, trigger a unique phenomenon known as #Bruining, the west coast version of #Clemsoning.

* * *

Subconsciously, Akagi began to suck on Arizona's breasts. "Steamed meat bun... mmmmmm... sdfgjsojsosdjf..." Of course, as Akagi was more into Stanford and Kaga had a slight affinity for Berkeley and their rugby team, they weren't too affected, at least not yet.

"Akagi?" Ari asked.

Akagi finally woke up and stopped sucking. "Hmmm?"

Ari stroked Akagi's soft ass, playing with the straps of her striped panties. "i got a bad feeling UCLA isn't going to win their game tonight."

"Mmmm? How are you so sure?"

"My school, Arizona, won the New Mexico Bowl a few days ago. I heard, in a dream, that the Iowa and Stanford delegations are already here, and they're going to stop by Disneyland."

"Mmmmm...skjlsdkfjlfjss..." Akagi sounded like a motorboat as she buried her face between Arizona's breats out of blatant boredom.

"Such a maiden..." She had melted Akagi into goo and both of them came full circle. After 30 minutes, the girls woke up and took turns taking showers.

"Hey Akagi," Arizona asked her as she got out of the bath.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go anywhere today?"

"Hmmm...where should we go, I'm kinda new here..."

"Perhaps we can go to Disneyland and meet some cool people over there."

"Disneyland! I have heard of that place. Are there good places to eat?"

"Yes, there are. Plus...I hear that the football teams will be stopping by."

Stars were in Akagi's eyes. "Yes, yes, oh please yes, let's go to Disneyland!"

* * *

One Hour Later... "Uh..." Shimakaze looked around. She, Fubuki, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fusou, Yamashiro, Iowa, Missouri, Arizona and Akagi were inside Disneyland's California Adventure...dressed in uniform. Because of her scantily clad outfit, Shimakaze was wearing a sweater and scarf that kept her outfit models. "Where are we."

"Ahhhh, we are in Disneyland!" Fubuki said, eyes sparkling. "It's straight out of a dream! Unbelievable!" They also had their Tournament of Roses VIP passes on and were waiting for the Iowa and Stanford football teams to arrive. In addition to her usual outfit, Akagi was donning a Stanford letterman's jacket with her name on it. The teams finally arrived in their respective track suits. One of the people passing by was Stanford's kicker, a shyster named Conrad Ukropina. He was singing a random song parody.

_"She will eat mountains_

_When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,_

_Give her lots of food,_

_Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!_

_She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,_

_So how about that?_

_There goes the parfait, oh Akagi!_

_And that woman is gonna get fat!_

_She may be nice, as sweet as silk._

_I opened the fridge, and there is no milk._

_There is no ice cream, and there is no curry,_

_We are gonna g-g-get real hungry!_

_She will eat mountains_

_When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,_

_Give her lots of food,_

_Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!_

_She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,_

_She's blowing my mind,_

_I am a slave to my Akagi,_

_Scuse me please while I kiss her behind!_

_The rice, the fish, the hell did they go!?_

_And Akagi dancing to and fro, oh no!_

_She'll steal your lunch!_

_She's a gluttonous fiend!_

_She's the nightmare to your dreams!_

_She will eat mountains_

_When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,_

_Give her lots of food,_

_Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!_

_Got hell to pay, and she just won't drop the pounds._

_She's about to sink, cause our bauxite supply is down._

_More hell to pay, and she just won't drop the pounds._

_We'll just let her sink, cause our bauxite supply is down._

_She is a monster, she's Akagi-sempai,_

_So how about that?_

_There goes our resources, Akagi!_

_Settle down or you're gonna get fat!_

_She will eat mountains_

_When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,_

_Give her lots of food,_

_Or she will get ve-ry-an-gry!_

_She will eat mountains_

_When she's in America, in America, oh hoh,_

_Give her lots of food,_

_This carrier will be sinking!"_

* * *

"Excuse me, were you singing about me?" asked Akagi walking over to Conrad.

"Not wasting any time," Souryuu said under her breath, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"No, I was singing about this mythical ship that is actually a woman that likes to eat like crazy and all."

"Oh, is that so..."

"Hey, who is this person?" asked Christian McCaffrey, coming in to the two of them.

"She's one of our fans, she's wearing our colors," Conrad replied.

"Mmmmm. What's your name?"

"I'm Akagi, an archer from Japan that's taking residency at UCLA to train for the Olympics with a few others." Akagi pointed to the rest of the party, clearly embarrassed, Fubuki doing a dojikko pose.

"You look familiar..."

"You must be the person that I was singing about, right?"

"No, you may have mistaken me for someone else, I'm not the only girl in Japan named Akagi."

"Oh," Conrad said. "Do you and the others want to follow us? We're visiting the park."

Akagi whistled. "Let's follow the true Stanford men!"

"Right," they all said sheepishly, Shimakaze bouncing around with Rensouhou-chan.

"Who are these people?" asked Devon Cajuste, coming in to walk with the girls.

"These are some archers from Japan that are training for the Olympics here in LA," said Christian.

"Ah, I know who these people are," said Kevin Hogan. "I'll let them introduce themselves at lunch."

"Where are we eating?"

"Coach will tell us."

"Cool."

"So," said Michael Rector, walking in with them. "Why are you guys here? By the way, I'm Michael, he's Devon, he's Kevin, he's Christian, and he's Conrad. We play football for Stanford."

"And you're very smart people, I presume," said Kaga.

"You must be Kaga, right? You look like her..."

"It's Kagami. The others..." Kaga pointed. "She's Shizuno, she's Himeko, she's Fubuki, she's Fusou, she Shiro, and that's Shima, Ari, Momo and Iona."

"Hi, boys!" they girls all chorused.

"Ooooooh!" the Stanford boys said, hooting and hollering.

"Hey, can I carry you?" asked Joshua Garnett, the heaviest member on the team at 321 points, to Shimakaze.

"Uh, what? What the hell are you, oy!" Shimakaze found herself riding on Joshua's big shoulders and 6-5 frame. "Mou. What's your name?"

"I'm Joshua. I'm an offensive lineman. Human Biology major and senior. You're not that heavy."

"Mmmm..." Somehow, Shimakaze was liking being carried around like a daughter.

"In fact..." Joshua's body began to glow. "It feels really good." It seemed that the energy in Shimakaze's body was helping Joshua recover from a long flight and get him in good shape heading into the big game on Friday.

"Damn, are you sure you can handle that, Josh?" asked Michael, the other girls giggling hesitantly. "Don't be giving us ideas man, there's children here."

"OHHHHHHH!" howled the boys in unison.

Shimakaze and Joshua laid dirty looks at Michael. "Man, whatever."

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" howled the boys and girls in unison, a few laughing.

"Ooooh, oooooh, what's this?" asked Akagi, pointing to a tray of macaroons topped with cream.

"Matterhorn Macaroon," said Kaga. "I got a bad feeling about this." In an instant, the tray of macaroons on the window was gone, and Akagi had a box of them to snack from.

"Mmm...mmmmmm! This is so good! It tastes straight out of heaven! Mmmmmmm!"

"Is she always like this?" asked Barry Sanders Jr. to Souryuu. "I'm Barry by the way. You're Shizuno, right?"

"Yes. And we call her the gluttonous fiend because she loves to eat good food in unrealistic portions," Souryuu said. "Rumour has it that Joey Chestnut and Takeru Kobayashi would have to forfeit their contests with Akagi because she had their appetite times 10."

"Get outta here! Seriously?" Conrad exclaimed. "She IS the woman I've been singing about then."

"If Akagi was eligible to participate in the Beef Bowl, we smash Iowa by a country mile," said Remound Wright.

"No kidding. Damn."

"By the way, Barry," Souryuu said.

"Yep?" he asked.

"Are you the son of the great Barry Sanders?"

"Yep!"

She flashed a shikishi board and pen. "Please."

"Mmm-hmmm." Souryuu got autographs from some of the top players as they and the girls went on some rides and continued to chat about the sport of football and their season. They didn't notice that Iowa had went off to say hello to the Iowa Hawkeye football team to take photos. Iowa had the Hawkeyes winning 24-21 on a late field goal.

* * *

"So who do you think is going to win?" asked Christian, watching Akagi wolf down her 20th churro. Salted Caramel, her favorite, dunking it into her Dole Whip. It was lunchtime.

"I got you boys getting it done 49-28, and everyone!" Akagi called.

"Yep?" they all said.

"Christian McCaffrey will score at least three touchdowns, rush for at least 200 yards and be the MVP on Friday!"

"YEEEAAAAH!"

"I like your optimism," said the head coach in the background.

"Are you the coach?"

He went over and shook hands. "David Shaw, head coach, Stanford Cardinal football. Thanks for your support, Miss Akagi and I hope you find your stay here in the states to be very enriching."

"It already is," Kaga said, pointing to the Churro Stand that was out of churros.

"You seem to really have an appetite, you might hurt yourself, you know?" said Kevin.

"I'll be all right. The thing is..." Akagi took off her jacket, revealing her uniform.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" the Stanford team said.

"We are members of the Kantai Collection, the KanMusu. We're are looking to win Olympic medals in archery for our Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, who is in Japan celebrating the New Year. On behalf of the KanMusu and the JMSDF, we salute the Stanford Cardinal Football Team and hope they take it to Iowa on the 1st!"

"HAIL STANFORD HAIL!" said the girls in unison striking a pose. The team applauded, a few whistling.

"That reminds me, I have something to give you," said Joshua, who put Shimakaze down so that she could order a Dole Whip. Joshua handed Akagi a present. "Open it."

"What's this?" Akagi opened the present. "Oh my! This is beautiful!"

"Heheh."

A head tilt. "What is this?"

"Ugh..." Laughter all around.

"This..." said Christian, "is a Stanford Dollies outfit with your name on it. Someone told me in a dream to hand this to you."

"Wow," said Akagi. Another head tilt. "I see the name. But tell me...what's a Dollie?"

"Oh God..." More laughter.

A group of girls wearing the outfits went over to Akagi to say hello and take selfies. "The Stanford Dollies are the Stanford Band's private cheer squad," said Devon.

"And the Stanford Band is a scatter band that dresses and acts unique," said Conrad. "Hey guys?"

"Yep?" asked the Stanford Band in the background, eating some Dole Whips.

"Play that song for the Kantai Collection."

"Whoooooo!" The band hooted and hollered and proceeded to play the extended version of "All Right Now."

"Thank you for spending time with us," said Christian. "Oh?" Akagi gave him a kiss on the cheek. The bodies of the Stanford team began to glow. "Wow, this is amazing."

"If you don't the job done after this, I won't blame you," Akagi said with a giggle. "But you should be able to do your best now...Ad-mi-ral Mc-Caff-rey. Ufufu!"

Christian stood up, "I, Admiral Christian McCaffrey of the Leland Stanford Junior University (Organized 1891) American Football Team, will do my best for the Kantai Collection Musume!"

"YEEEEAH!" said the team. A salute, and some applause and whistles.

"Let's take a photo with you folks," said Kevin. "Team! Team! Group photo!"

"These guys are so big. But they...are wonderful boys," said Kaga, blushing with a smile as the Stanford football team joined in a group photo with all the girls and Iowa who fell in at the last moment. Some Japanese tourists also got in the photo and would get autographs from the Butterflies and Dragons and selfies themselves as Akagi proceeded to eat every dish served at the theme park while saving part of her capacity for some craft beers at ESPNZone.

All in all, it was a great experience, and the team would be in a separate area from the girls at Lawry's on their Beef Bowl day. Akagi would go on to wolf down 30 Beef Bowl cuts while leaving room for a few Salted Caramel ice cream bowls on the side and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 37**


	38. Out And About

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 38:**

**Out And About**

* * *

Tuesday came, and the girls gathered around to get instructions from Arizona. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," said Ari to the team. "We're going to divide into groups to take photos and video and send to the Admiral." She brought out some iPad Pros, color-coded. "Gifts from the Admiral, sent in overnight."

"Wow!" Fubuki said. "What type are these?"

"iPad Pros, iOS 9.2. They have all your favorite songs in this as well. What you will do is take photos and videos of a number of events. Make sure to have your passes on at all times. First, Akagi and Kaga."

"Yes?" asked Akagi.

"You will be going to a list of float decorating sites as listed on this map," said Arizona, handing her and Kaga a map. "You will be going to the destinations as indicated on this map. Escorts will be whisking you to all the destinations as indicated."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Souryuu and Hiryuu."

"Yes!" said Souryuu.

"You will be heading to the Decorating Places presented by Giti Tire site to do photo shooting and filming. You will be spending two hours each at Rosemont Pavilion, Brookside Pavilion and Rose Palace, and it will include lunch."

"Yay!" said Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"And Akagi..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"There will be staff to provide you doughnuts."

"Ufufufu."

"Fusou and Yamashiro."

"Yes?" Fusou asked.

"You will be attending the Equestfest Presented By Wells Fargo. Take plenty of shots of the horses and riders and also get some of their autographs. As for me, Iowa and Missouri, we will be heading to the Bandfest Presented by Remo venue at the Pasadena City College Football Stadium and do some filming. Missouri and I will also be returning on the 30th to film Toho High School's performance and send that to the Admiral. Fubuki."

"Yes!" she said.

"You will be joining Fusou and Yamashiro today but you will also be attending the Rose Bowl Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony with Akagi and Iowa tomorrow and post with the inductees. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu will be attending the Kickoff Luncheon while the rest of us set up our camp at the corner of Fair Oaks and Colorado on Thursday morning. And for Little Kaga and Shimakaze."

"Yes?" they both asked.

"You have free rein to attend whatever event you want but Little Kaga, you will have to take photos of the Post Parade with your stealth copters. You will also need to send out your scout copters to the Iowa camp and record their game plans and sent it to David Shaw so that he can come up with a plan. Vice versa, a game plan needs to be sent to Kirk Ferentz. And you will have do it without your skirt on so that it's super effective."

Akagi nose began to bleed, causing Kaga to give her a headbump and Akagi to do a dojikko pose.

"Copy that," Kaga said, saluting. "On it." She took off to run to the top of the Holly Ridge residence hall to send out her planes after ripping off her skirt. Afterwards she put it back on and returned to the others.

"That was quick," said Arizona.

"They will be buzzing around for six hours before returning to me," Little Kaga said. "They won't even know they are around until the coaches see the game plan in front of them."

Iowa and Akagi looked at each other, nodded, then giggled.

"If you and Shimakaze don't want to go anywhere, you can stay in my dorm room with Iowa and Missouri and play NCAA Football 13 on my PS3. You can sim any bowl game you like, save for a few bowls and teams. I should warn you though, whatever you do in that matchup, if it is existing in real life today, it's going to actually happen. Up to you."

"We'll do it," they both said, posing.

"Was it really that easy!?" she exclaimed.

"Ufufu, I guess we know what we have to do," said Akagi.

"Everyone, break up and get on board your respective shuttles. And Kimo!"

"Yeah?" asked Kimo, the shuttle guy for Shimakaze and Little Kaga.

"You can follow Akagi and Kaga's shuttle and run over some food. See if the Kogi food truck is there, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said.

"Have fun everybody! Here we go!"

"Bye," said Shimakaze, watching the others get on board and head to their respective places. "Let's go, Kaga-chan."

"Right!" The two of them headed over to Arizona's dorm, first to chill for a bit before proceeding to decide which bowl to sim. All the team rosters were also accurate and updated.

* * *

Nagato had resigned as secretary ship to focus on training destroyers and cruisers to increase their capabilities at the facility next to the drydock. She and Mutsu would be overseeing the operations of the facility and be the personal trainers and spotters, respectively. Kashima was selected as the succeeding secretary ship and that night, she and Admiral Kensuke Tanaka were finishing a sumptuous dinner at Mamiya's Bar before heading back to their private quarters.

"You know," said Kashima, "I always wanted to be a mother. I'm already a Level 99 after doing tond of grinding, and I got my upgrade and got ringed, but I don't want to do as much fighting anymore, I want to settle down and have a kid myself. Besides...I. Want. Your. Body."

"Mmmm, well, we're in our private quarters," the Admiral said, "and I want you to show me how much you want me so that I can pleasure you to high heaven."

"Ufufufu..." In another roon, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Akatsuki, Hibiki and Shiratsuyu were recording am instrumental version of "Tusk" by Fleetwood Mac. Ikazuchi was on drums and did a cadence as Shiratsuyu strummed some chords. As the song began, Kashima's clothes exploded, leaving her in just her underwear, which was the same type of underwear that her cousin Nao Tomori wore, white with blue bowtie and blue trim. A dancing pole was next to her, and she began to gyrate and swing around as the Admiral became mesmerized.

A change in drumbeat caused Kashima to fly into the Admiral, who pulled down her panties, lifted her bra and drove his thick, long cock deep into her and fill her belly up with his cum. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kashima cried, orgasming as she moved up and down before the two of them shared a long and deep kiss that caused both of them to drool, a long trail of saliva separating their parted, pursed, heavy-breathing lips. Soon enough, the two of them were naked, with no clothes on, warmed up from the heat in the room fueled by fairy magic and a lot of hot, steamy sex.

The Admiral proceeded to nibble Kashima's ears and neck and stimulate her some more. His hands graced the curves of her gorgeous body, caressing her legs and thighs and stroking her dimples of Venus as he growled like a lion and purred like a tomcat in heat. He want this so badly it hurt so good and felt so fine."Aiko..." he whispered.

"Kensuke..." she whispered back as the Admiral fondled her breasts and sucked on them, drinking her milk as her motherly capacities expanded. "I don't regret being with you anymore! I can't help myself any longer, hyah! I love you, I want to feel you some more. I love you, I love you, I love you, Krnsuke Tanaka! HYAAAAAH!"

"I want you, Aiko Kashima, I need you in my life," the Admiral whispered. "I love you too! Oh Aiko! I...I...I desire you!"

He responded by shaking and massaging her buttocks to the drumbeats, her hips going up and down, swaying to the intoxicatting. Da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da. They both were lost to the melody and drumbeats, losing themselves to their own carnal desire that eventually caused them to fall into a deep sleep as the song ended, Kashima with her hair let down on top of the Admiral, whose face was between her breasts as he hummed like a motorboat, his manhood drained of life and virility, the two of them melting like bittersweet milk chocolate into each other's dreams.

"Oy, I thought I heard some weird noises in the other room," Ikazuchi said.

"It also smells like sex," Hibiki said.

"No way, Kashima is a real lady now!" Akatsuki cried.

"It's all too much for me nanodesu," said Inazuma, eyes spiraling out.

"God bless you Kashima," said Shiratsuyu, eyes sparkling. "In the Admiral's eyes, at least for tonight, you are number one!" Kashima would then be placed on maternity leave for the next several months but maintain her secretary ship duties while wearing civilian clothes.

* * *

Back on the shuttle with Fusou and Yamashiro, Fubuki had a tingling feeling. "!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Fusou.

"Just then, I had a strange vision that Kashima and the Admiral had a night battle and the Admiral ripped her apart and sowed the seed into her."

"And what if you're right?" Yamashiro asked, lifing Fubuki's chin.

Fubuki came out of frustration, "That means I'm never wrong, ahahahahahah!" She ended up being sandwiched by Fusou and Yamashiro's delicious cleavage. "Hieeeeeeeei!" The shuttle continued to face toward Pasadena as a long day of going through photography, video and all that jazz began to take shape, Fubuki getting an expected nosebleed from such deliberately forced skinship.

**END CHAPTER 38**


	39. It's In The Game!

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 39:**

**It's In The Game!**

* * *

Back at Arizona's dorm, Shimakaze and Little Kaga were busy dawdling through practice mode and dynasty mode. Little Kaga was practicing running plays as a custom-made team called the Mitakihara Angels. It was one of two custom-made teams wearing pink, the other being the similarly-themed Mitakihara Magi, made in tribute of Madoka Kaname, the co-coach of the Butterflies and Dragons, and her hometown of Mitakihara, Japan. "I am amazed that you can make pink a jersey and helmet color," said Little Kaga. "It's cute." A giggle could be heard as she continued to practice formations and prep up for a possible real-life game simulation.

"Oh! So, it says here that there are a number of bowls up for grabs today," said Shimakaze, looking at the schedule with Rensouhou-chan. "Let's do the Armed Forces Bowl! Can we?"

"Sure, I guess we can do that," said Little Kaga, switching it to exhibition mode and doing the proper setting. Amon G. Carter Stadium, home of the Texas Christian University Horned Frogs football team of Fort Worth, Texas, was the setting. "I'll pick California."

"And I am going to pick Air Force, because I like things that make you go ZOOM! Heheh!"

Little Kaga nodded. "All right, but beware, I will not go easy on you." The diffculty level was set to Varsity.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong, believe me. I am not afraid of you. Loser has to buy curry. Ou!"

Curry House was open over at Little Tokyo that day, and that was where they would have a later afternoon lunch. Also, it was 11 a.m. on the West Coast, so the start of the simulation was going on alongside the real-time start of the kickoff. What Little Kaga and Shimakaze didn't realize, as they snacked on some silver dollar pancakes, Pocky and iced Starbucks Doubleshot espresso coffee in cans was that their simulation of the game and the plays selected would determine what plays were run, and ultimately, what the outcome would be.

Three other bowl games were going on after the Armed Forces Bowl: the Russell Athletic Bowl between North Carolina and Baylor in Orlando, the Nova Home Loans Arizona Bowl between Nevada and Colorado State in Tucson, and the Advocare V100 Texas Bowl between LSU and Texas Tech in Houston. Kitakami and Akatsuki had an interest in the Arizona Bowl. Kitakami and Ooi put their money on Colorado State while Akatsuki and Destroyer Group 6 were banking on a Wolf Pack win. That game would kick off at 4:30 p.m. on the West Coast and 9:30 a.m. in Japan.

"And we're off, here we go!" Shimakaze said as kickoff was underway.

"Pyuuuu!" said Rensouhou-chan, letting off some party favors. Bright cloudy skies, Air Force was receiving.

"Come on, come on..." The return went to the 32-yard line. "All right, watch as Super Shimakaze-sam shows you the triple option, front center! Oh!" First play, a fullback dive.

"We can manage," said Little kaga.

"Oooh, just short. Let's see about the measurement." First down. "Heheh, doya!" A victory sign.

"Hmph..." On the next series, motion. "Stopped."

"Can't believe this guy sounds like the person from the Oklahoma City bombings, Timothy McVey...just a few yards, bah!"

"3rd and short. Now what will you do?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmmm...watch this." 3rd and six. A keeper into the 40-yard liune of Cal. "Ha! How do you like that?"

"Nice play."

"Let me see what I will use...ah! Eh!" A gain of three on the run.

"Maybe you should change it up a little."

The audible. The pitch. "Maybe not..." 15-yard line. A thumbs-up. "Eheh!"

"Hmmmm..." Next play from 13-yard line. The dive. "Clever steady dive right there, Shima."

"Kaga-chan, I don't think you can stop me here..." Shimakaze teased. "Here it comes." No. 21 of Cal made the tackle. "Damn!"

"There it goes..."

"i will not be denied here!" 3rd and 3. "Nooo!"

"Heh. Eh?" Penalty. "Facemask. Ugh..."

"Nice try, Ka-ga-chan!" She blew a kiss, causing Little Kaga to snuggle next to her. "Watch this." 1st and goal. "Ah, just short."

"In a pinch though," Little Kaga said.

"Let's see here. Ah!" The handoff and the score. Jacobi Owens. "Touchdown, Air Force!" 11 plays, 68 yards, 6:27 used. "Your turn, I lead 7-0."

"That's a nice dive, Shima."

"Mmm-hmmm, but Mutsu can do it better. On this game, she likes to play as Navy and she's better than me at this game. Mostly because she has better players than me. At least I'm better than Nagamon. So it evens out."

"I guess." Kickoff began for Cal's first drive. 8:33 left, first quarter. "Go!" The drive would begin at the 35-yard line. "This quarterback, Jared Goff, is supposed to be very good. Let's see."

"Mmm-hmmm...right."

"High catch by Maurice Harris. I don't play as Cal that often, but my mom like Cal. Handoff." Air Force 29 after a big gain.

"Ehhhhhh!?"

"i can run too. And now...this."

"Ha! Not this time." And a flag. "Eh?" The penalty, targeting. "Son of a...Kaga-chan, why do you have penalties turned on!?"

"Sorry, but that's part of the game. You know, I don't like the rule, but it's touch-and-go."

The penalty was upheld and Weston Steelhammer was disqualified. "Ugh, can we reset this game already?"

"If you do, I'll have to tell mom."

"Ehhhhhhh...fuck me..."

"Well, I gotta take advantage of this. Ah, that pass went over the top. Mistimed."

"Man, why the hell do I have to play this? You're cheating, Kaga-chan! Cheating!"

The next pass play was close to a first down. A measurement had to be made. Just short. "Manageable." Next play was a fullback handoff. "1st and goal."

"Gotta hunker down now, hunker down..."

"Just short again," said Little Kaga. "Here it comes." The plunge by Vic Enwere. "Touchdown Cal. 7-7. Steele Sidebottom consigned to the Chair Force."

"It's Weston Steelhammer, dummy! Dummy dummy du~~~~~mmy!" Shimakaze stuck her tongue out as Little Kaga's lips formed a sideways three and cat ears perked out.

"Your move," Little Kaga purred.

An anger vein was on Shimakaze's head as the next drive began from AF's own 31-yard line. The keeper for a gain of one. "This might be a track meet. Time to throw this..."

"Nope." Triple coverage. "Chair Force football at its finest."

"Ahhhhh, mou!" Next play, 3rd and nine, another throw, thrown away. "Ehhhh, this team can't put the Air in Air Force! I am sad Shimakaze!"

"Ufufufu." Air Force punted and the next drive would start at Cal's own 34-yard line. "Let me cycle through some plays here to determine what my strategy will be."

"You have one?"

"All shipgirls are supposed to have some form of strategy. Even the ones in training." A singsong voice. "She will eat mountains when she's in America, in America, oh hoh..."

"Are you singing that stupid Uma Thurman parody again?"

"I like it. It pokes fun at Aunt Akagi. I really like it." At last, Little Kaga picked a play. Handoff. "Balanced attack, just like Sonny Jim likes it."

"Isn't that supposed to be Sonny Dykes?"

"Same thing."

"Really?" A long pass. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes, I did. Three-man rush." Back to the run as a changeup. "This Jared Goff is a god. What a god."

"Grrrrrr!" Next play...the pass. "Ah, I wanted to pick that off! Damn!"

"Mistimed again. Too button-happy. 3rd Down..." Back to pass for Goff. The release and run after catch. "Whew, Raymond Hudson sends me inside the 10."

"Ohhhh!" Shima squealed as Khalfani Muhammad did another run on the right side. "Ahhhhh!"

"Ah, a dropped pass," Little Kaga said. "Tch!" Next play, 3rd and goal... "Timeout. I gotta think this over."

"So slow!" Shimakaze groaned, raising a leg and draping an arm, Rensouhou-chan comforting her.

"You're one to talk, Shimakaze, you run the option."

"Eh?" The next play, stuffed. And the funble. "hahah! There we go!"

"Man..."

"I needed that. Oh yeah, i'm feeling really good now. There is no escape from Super Shimakaze-sama! Ohohohoho!"

"Pyuuuuu!" said Rensouhou-chan in approval.

"Replay, though," Kaga said, pointing to the replay.

A huge boulder fell on Shimakaze. "And whose fault is that!"

"Yours."

A flock of arrows pierced Shimakaze. "Ughhhh, I can't win..."

"Well, not yet, we're tied." And the fumble was overturned.

She banged her head against a wall. "Noooooo! This game, this game!"

"Ah." The field goal attempt was botched. "Yes. This game."

"It's giving me a heart attack. Okay, okayokayokay Shimakaze, calm down, get...this...done..." Stopped for no gain on the first play on Air Force's new drive. "!"

"Nope." And the next play around the left side forced a 3rd down and long that was also stuffed. "Double nope."

"And there go all my hopes of this being a track meet. Both these are bad!" The Bears started their next drive in Air Force territory, just outside the 50 yard line.

"Let's try this." First down. "And this." A 30 yard pass from Goff to Bryce Treggs. "Smooth. I did it."

"Yes, you did," Shimakaze said.

"Pyuuuu," hummed Rensouhou-chan.

"14-7 Cal," said Little Kaga. "Good pass on the right side."

"Weaver sucks as a backup defensive back," said Shimakaze. "The NCAA needs to drop this targeting penalty, because it puts teams at a disadvantage." A decent kickoff return placed them within the 40-yard line of Air Force. 14-7 California leading into the second quarter. "You heard of what happened with the player from Nebraska? Clean hit, and he got ejected. Maybe...so I'm saying there's a chance."

"Good afternoon, Shimakaze, this is reality speaking..."

"Ah, mou, a speedster like me can dream right? Right!?"

* * *

The second quarter began. Rensouhou-chan brought some Coke Zero for the two girls. "Thank you," Shimakaze said.

"Pyuuu!"

"Mmmm, tasted great," Little Kaga said.

"Now that I am revitalized, time for me to make a move." After a short run, it was 2nd down and 8. "There we go, got the pass going. Now the run." 8-yard gain by Owens after a pass from Karsopn Roberts to Garrett Brown for 22 yards. "And again!" Another 6-yard gain by Owens and a 12-yard gain to the Cal 16 from McVey. "Left and right. Moving, swift as the island breeze."

"As advertised." Tyler Williams then ran 16 yards on the pitch for a touchdown on the left side, Luke Strebel kicking the conversion. "Touchdown Air Force."

"All square at 14." Shimakaze said, winking.

Little Kaga turned back to the monitor, a few beads of sweat coming down after her defense failed to stop the run. "Time for me to respond, then." Cal's next drive began at their own 19-yard line. A pass from Goff to Maurice Harris went incomplete, as well as a pass to Powe with good coverage.

"Nice try, what will you do here?"

"Chuck it again." A pass to Muhammad failed. "Timing was crap."

"That was easy, now it's my turn. Follow me!" The next drive would start at Air Force's 42-yard line, following a punt fropm Cole Leininger for 39 yards.

"Are you trying to imitate Aunt Kongou now?"

"I can even imitate...Nagamon's creepy deep voice, like this."

"Oh, dear, stop that, Shimakaze."

"Ufufufu!" The first play on the next drive was a reverse that fizzled out to go with a penalty. Illegal block. "Ugh...10 yards."

"I wish it was 15 yards. Would be nice."

"Oh shut up! Grrrrr!" 1 yard gain on 1st and 20 by McVey. "Ehhhh, try it again. Let's see here...hmmm...here we go." 6-yard run by Roberts to the 39-yard line. 3rd and 13.

"Looks like you may need to throw." Instead, Roberts elected to run for one yard after scrambling. "So much for that." Shimakaze did a dojikko pose. "Uh...okay, so that means it's my turn." Cal would get the ball back at the 30-yard line, and another flag came. Illegal block, 10 yards, the drive would start at the Cal 19.

"Ehhhh, these two teams are crap. They're not Alabama or Clemson or Stanford," Shimakaze groaned. "These two teams suck."

"Recruiting, you know. It's a killer." A pass incomplete to Kenny Lawler on first down from Goff. "See what I mean?"

"Yep."

"Take two." This time the pass to Lawler was good for a first down. "If at first you don't succeed, convert and convert again." Following another pass to Lawler for one yard, Tre Watson ran 17 yards for another Golden Bears first down. "Balance. it's super effective!"

"Can you stop with the cliches!?" asked Shimakaze.

"No." Watson ran for six yard to the Air Force 45.

"Ugh..." On the next play, Harris caught a long bonmb to the Air Force 5-yard line. "Mother of God."

"Striking distance." On the next play, a pass over the top to Powe for five yards. "I did. 21-14 Cal."

"Agggggggh!" Shimakaze said, ruffling her hair in frustration. "Damn you Weston Steelhammer you bloody bastard!" Rensouhou-chan was forced to comfort her as Matt Anderson converted the kick for Cal.

Air Force's next drive almost didn't happen as the returner fumbled, forcing the Falcons to recover. McVey was shaken up.

"I thought the people in the Air Force were supposed to be strong people." Little Kaga snarked. On the first play from scrimmage, Kyle Kragan recovered the fumble for Cal. "Guess not."

"No wonder Navy took Air Force to the cleaners earlier this year," said Shimakaze. On the next play, Lawler caught a pass from Goff 24 yards for a score on the right side. "I can see why Navy is the best service academy in college football right now."

"28-14 Cal. Bears are rolling."

Shimakaze was understandably quiet. Air Force began their next drive with 7:07 remaining in the half. A run from Roberts on the right side was followed by another run. A halfback pass from Jalen Robinette was covered by Darius Allensworth, so Garrett Brown would run for 13 yards to the Cal 38 yard line on the old-fashioned pitch.

"I dare you to throw," Little Kaga said. The throw to Robinette on the right side was incomplete. "Nice try." Roberts ran six yards to the Cal 32. McVey then ran 19 yards to the Cal 13 for another first down, Shimakaze flipping her hair. "Are you going to talk?"

Rensouhou-chan picked up a sign saying, "Shimakaze is playing. When you're doing well, she shuts up and focuses." Darius White was called for giving Robinette the "don't argue" and a personal foul.

"Oh." Owens ran for five yards to the Cal 1. On the next play, Roberts pushed ahead for a score. 28-21 Cal. Shimakaze flipped her hair again. "Guess I shouldn't bother Shimakaze when she is in a zone," Little Kaga thought to herself.

Cal's next drive began at the 22-yard line. A pass to Watson from Goff placed them at their own 31-yard line. On the next play, Treggs received a pass 55 yards to the Falcon 14 yard line. On 12st down, Lawler caught a pass 14 yards for a score.

Shimakaze slammed her controller down in frustration. "Ugh, this Air Force pass defense is D-III material!" she wailed. "It's like these knuckleheads have just discovered playing the sport for the first time today."

"Really?" asked Little Kaga. Air Force started their next drive at their own 31-yard line. The first play was a 1-yard loss by Garrett Brown. "I think she is coming up with somethinbg..." she thought as Brown got the ball again for another short loss, meaning that Air Force would call timeout. On 3rd and 14, McVey could not make a gain and on cue, Little Kaga called timeout. "Guess not."

"~!"

Little Kaga's eyes sparkled as she laid a knowing glare at her opponent. Cal's final drive of the half would start at their own 46. A pass interference play from Brodie Hicks gave the Golden Bears a big boost but a holding penalty from Cal offset that and the down would restart. A short pass for four yards to Trevor Davis from Goff forced Little Kaga to call her final timeout.

"So, what will you do?" asked Shimakaze.

"This play." On a pass play, Ryan Watson made a sack that ended the second quarter on the Cal 36-yard line.

"Thanks!"

"That was intentional by the way."

"Really?" Little Kaga nodded.

"Yes. Now go order us some pizza."

With a sparkle in her eyes, Shimakaze pointed to the door that opened. "Uh, excuse me, but did someone order two extra-large John's Favorite, an extra large Tropical Luau and two extra-large The Works?" Shimakaze tossed a wade of bills at him and took the pizza. "Thanks..." And with that, the pizza delivery man from Papa John's was off.

* * *

Following a halftime lunch of pizza, breadsticks, soda, chocolate chip cookies, buffalo wings, chicken poppers, chocolate chip brownies, cinnamon knots, and a boatload of pepperoncini, Little Kaga and Shimakaze resumed play to start the 3rd quarter. "I guess we'll change things. Loser needs to buy curry for Aunt Akagi," Little Kaga said.

"Ugggghhhh..." groaned Shimakaze. California would get the ball to start the second half and started the drive at the Golden Bears 24 yard line. Following an incomplete pass on first down from Goff, forced on the left side, Stephen Anderson caught a pass on second down for 14 yards and a new set. "You flinched."

False start. "How do you say it, it's just a scratch, is that how it goes?" asked Little Kaga. An 11-yard pass forced 2nd and 4. Watson ran two more yards for a 3rd and 2.

"More like a dent." On 3rd and 2, Watson ran for three and new set of downs. "See what I mean?"

Little Kaga nodded. On the next play, Harris caught a pass 15 yards for a first down. Harris then caught another pass for eight yards to the Air Force 27 yard line. "Jared's doing work. Got an answer?"

"Ugh!" On the next play, Watson ran for three yards to the Falcon 24 yard line for a new set. "Guess not..."

Goff took a shot on the first down from Santo Coppola, and the ball would be placed on the Air Force 12. On 1st and 10, Powe caught a pass 12 yards for a score. 42-21. "Confirmed."

Air Force started their next drive at their own 39 yard line. Shimakaze was puzzled as to why McVey couldn't push for yards, gaining 1 yard. However, Roberts didn't have as much of a problem and ran for six to the Air Force 47, forcing a 3rd and 2. Roberts could not get the two, falling one yard short.

"So what will you do now?" asked Little Kaga, calling a timeout.

"That's what I should ask you; you're up three scores," Shimakaze said, Rensouhou-chan milling about.

"Hmmm..." Jacobi Owens ran for a first after a 3-yard gain, and then he rushed for nine yards, inching closer to another.

"I can't lose here..." Shimakaze chose to give the ball to Owens for another first on a six yard gain, and then it was Bryan Driskell's turn to mark for a first on a 23-yard gain. Roberts ran for six yards to the Cal 5 yard line, forcing a 2nd and 4. On a second down and four, Owens fumbled the ball in the endzone, forcing a touchback. "Does this pretty boy son of a bitch even know how to play football? I'd make him do pushups for this! Mother fucker!"

"Calm down, calm down, calm down. No need to be explosive with the language. I'll tell Mom about this, and you'll be paying for both Mom's and Aunt Akagi's curry."

"Go ahead, do whatever the hell you want, you're gonna win this stupid-ass farce of a game thanks to the refs!"

"Just keep playing." After an imcomplete pass to Lawler, Muhammad ran for no gain to the Cal 20, focing a third and long. A Cal player was shaken up, Steven Moore, a junior offensive lineman from Elk Grove, California, a local product over up north. "See? My players are taking their lumps, too." On the next play, Powe received a pass on the right side from Goff for 43 yards and a first down. Little Kaga elected to call another timeout.

"Why did you call timeout, Kaga-chan?" asked Shimakaze.

"Not sure I liked my play call." A pass on the left side for Trevor Davis missed on first down. So, Muhammad was forced to run for six yards to the Air Force 30. On the next play, it was Muhammad again for an 11-yard gain to the Falcon 19 yard line. On first down, Muhammad ran for just a single yard. Continuing with the run, Watson ran for six yards to the Air Force 12.

"Man, you're moving," Shimakaze said.

"Balance. They're all very good men." Chad Hansen failed to reel in a pass from Goff, forcing a 29-yard field goal from Anderson that worked. 45-21, Cal. "Had to chip that from the left side. Tight angle."

"I can't believe we were able to eat all that food," said Shimakaze. "I like the pizza from Papa John's. That's the first time I ate real American pizza." Air Force started their next drive at the Air Force 31. Following a 3-yard run by Owens, Driskell ran for 8 yards for a new set. "Tastes great."

"America has a lot of nice things to eat," Little Kaga said. "Oh." McVey caught a pass 57 yards for a score. "Guess you're not giving up yet, huh?"

"The Air Force, I believe, plays to the end," Shimakaze replied. "I go down with the ship because I am the ship. I...am a destroyer." Air Force called timeout after not getting set on the 2-Point conversion.

"Well, you're getting destroyed by me," Little Kaga said nonchalantly. Owens ran for the conversion on a pitch. "Although...you can do that as well."

"Now I need the defense to turn it up. This is a track meet after all, no?"

"Pyuuuuu!" Rensouhou-san cooed.

"Yes, Shimakaze, it is a track meet. They all are wonderful, very good men." Cal started their next drive at their own 39-yard line. On 1st down and 10, Treggs cauight a long pass from the left side to the Air Force 20 yard line. However, Watson was bottled up for a loss of 5 yards to the Air Force 25. Lawler then caught a pass 25 yards for a score on the jailbreak screen straight down the alley from Goff. "52-29 Bears," Little Kaga said, flashing a thumbs up and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I think my Falcons have given up defending the pass," Shimakaze said as the Falcons started their next drive at their own 22 yard line. Owens ran for a loss of two yards to the Falcons 20 to end the third quarter.

* * *

Air Force had the ball to start the fourth quarter, but they needed to act quickly, and Shimakaze was running out of ideas to catch up because her Falcons did not have a defense as a result of the referees' deliberate intervention early in the opening stanza. on first down, Owens ran for 14 yards to the Falcons 34 for a first. Roberts then threw a pass to Robinette 14 yards to the Air Force 48. Robinette had another pass for 15 yards to the Cal 37.

"So now you put the Air in Air Force," Little Kaga said. "Eh?" Shimakaze had turned to stone. Robinette was favoring his back and took his time to get on the sideline. Owens than ran for two to the Cal 35. On the next play,. Roberts was picked off by Luke Rubenzer at the Cal 12.

"Chair Force indeed," said Shimakaze. "What a bunch of incompetent pansies. Fuck fuck fuck-awk!" Vic Enwere ran for four to the Cal 16 and another single yard to the Cal 18. Goff tried to throw to Muhammed on third down but it was incomplete due to a slip. Air Force took over at the Falcons 47.

"Somebody's calling chicken. Your team is not the Chair Force Chickens, it's the Air Force Falcons, if I recall," Little Kaga snarked. Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Kaga," said Little Kaga's mother, Kaga.

"Oh hi Mom. What's up?"

"Are you enjoying Arizona's dorm room?"

"It's nice. Has some nice underwear that is too big for me, though, but it smells good." Shimakaze and Rensouhou-chan had sweatdrops on their face.

"Anyway, we'll be coming back in less than 30 to relax, so have fun with Shimakaze, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Mom!" And she hung up. Roberts ran for 21 yards for a first, and then Owens ran for another to the Cal 30. On 2nd and 9, Roberts's pass to Robinette was too high and incomplete. But the next pass went for 13 yards and another first. "I guess you'll have to throw now, huh?" Silence. "Guess she's concentrating."

After throwing the ball away on first down, Owens ran for another yard to the Cal 16 after Hardy Nickerson, whose father by the same name went to Cal and coaches with the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, went in on the tackle. A Cal player was injured, forcing a TV timeout. After the timeout, Robinette caught a pass 15 yards for score. "Now THAT'S putting the Air in Air Force," Shimakaze said.

"Finally you got it to work, Shimakaze," Little Kaga replied. 52-36 with 9:14 to go in the game. In the 2007 Armed Forces Bowl, Cal beat Air Force 42-36, so it wasn't like this meeting was not familiar. Cal began their next series at their own 34-yard line. Little Kaga decided to go with a conserve clock-chewing approach. After a 6-yard run by Muhammad, he ran for 12 and a new set of downs.

Air Force were tired. It was all too evident. This team was gassed. And Goff wanted to make the Falcons pay for being gassed. Well, Little Kaga wanted to, to be exact. Chad Hansen caught a pass five yards to the Air Force 43. That set up a run by Muhammad for four to the 39 yard line of the Falcons, which in turn set up a critical third down and short. Watson converted on a 2-yard run.

"I'm going to make this the last game for Jared," said Little Kaga as Watson ran for no gain.

Shimakaze called timeout. "Are you sure?" she replied. "If Goff doesn't get his degree and has to pay with his signing bonus to finish up, I'm not responsible for making that call."

"Trust me, this level is too easy for him." Cal flinched on a false start. Lawler was the guilty party. No worries, Davis would catch a pass for 15 and a new set. Such composure from Little Kaga's play selection, all the confidence of her mother in a pint-sized package. A holding call on Jordan Rigsbee held things up. Following an Enwere 2-yard run, Shimakaze decided to call one last timeout.

"When I look back at this simulation," said Shimakaze, "I think you played with a handicap for most of the game. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"There's this trophy called the Bowl Challenge Cup that is contested by all the conferences. It looks like they want the Pac-12 to win it, but four other teams still need to play. The Pac-12 can still finish 5-5 and it would be awful nonetheless."

Davis ran for 16 yards to the Air Force 19 yard line. Watson ran for two yards for a new set. On the next play, it was a 1-yard gain. Muhammad ran it up the gut for no gain. Third down and long. Instead, Enwere handed it off four four yards to the Air Force 12.

"You decided not to go for the record?" Shimakaze asked, as Little Kaga called a timeout, the last for either side.

"The victory is what matters. Not the record." Anderson's 30-yard field goal from the same spot as the botched attempt earlier was converted. 55-36 California Golden Bears. Roberts tried to find Griffin on the right side, but to no avail, so Owens instead ran for eight yards to the Air Force 40. Robinette caught a pass for 12 yards for another first down. A sack on Roberts by Kragen for a loss of 4 to the Falcons 48 ended the game.

On cue, Akagi and Kaga came in. "Ah, Shimakaze, Kaga-chan," Akagi said.

"Kaga, we're back," said Kaga to Little Kaga.

"Mom, Aunt Akagi, Shimakaze is going to buy you lunch because I won 55-36."

"Awwww, how nice of you," Akagi said to Shimakaze. "Come here, baby, mmmm!"

"Uguuuuuu...oh!" said Shimakaze, getting smothered by Akagi's big motherly quantities. 'Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh!" Shimakaze's flower tapped out.

The MVP, of course, was Jared Goff for California and Karson Roberts was the MVP for Air Force. After winning the award and watching the players lift that heavy trophy, Jared was asked the question if he would be turning pro. "I'm not thinking about that now," he said.

"But you said that this was going to be his last game," Shimakaze exclaimed at Little Kaga. "You're just like your Mom, always sneaky like that!"

"Ahem," Kaga said to her. "Let's go."

'Ahhhhh, put me down, put me down!" said Shimakaze as Akagi and Kagi carried her out the door and out of the dorms to eat curry, Rensouhou-chan training behind.

As Jared looked around, Little Kaga turned to an invisible camera. "If it's in the game, it's in the game," she said, flashing a thumbs up. "I did it. They are all wonderful men."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 39**


	40. Shakedown

**Butterflies And Dragons:**

**Chapter 40:**

**Shakedown**

* * *

Friday morning, and the girls, instead of camping out, had ticketed seating on the bleachers at the corner on Orange Grove and Colorado. "I had a crazy dream this morning," said Fubuki as she took photos of the floats, marching bands and equestrian united at the Tournament of Roses Parade. The whole team was in attendance, taking photos and filming the event from different angles at the corner of Fair Oaks Avenue and Colorado Boulevard. The team had lunch at Kabuki and had their dessert at a place called 21 Choices Frozen Yogurt.

"What dream?" asked Akagi, munching on some potato chips.

"I dreamt that I saw you raped and shot. I ran to you but by the time I got there all you could say was, 'I'm sorry, please scuttle me' and I was like, 'No, I don't want this!'"

"Oh Fubuki..."

"Sometimes," she said, taking a shot of the final float that finished off the parade, "I get scared just thinking about whether or not I am doing my job to keep you guys safe."

"Don't worry too much about Aunt Akagi, Fubu-nee," said Little Kaga. "She'll be all right. Right, Mom?"

"Right," Kaga said with a smile.

"If you know I am all right, then I am all right," Akagi said, kissing Fubuki.

"Right!"

"And that is the 2,500th shot I took with this dingy iPad Pro," said Shimakaze with her chestnut mouth. "Does anyone have power left?"

"I haven't used mine's yet," said Souryuu as the crowd dispersed, the girls heading to the Rose Bowl by foot, heading west on Colorado Boulevard, north on Orange Grove and making a left on Rosemont Avenue. Total time: 30 minutes including human traffic.

"Keep it off until we get to the stadium," Arizona said. "We're going to be in the luxury suites for this game." Four other bowl were going on: the Outback Bowl, the Citrus Bowl, the Fiesta Bowl and the Sugar Bowl. The Outback and Citrus Bowls were wrapping up, respectively. By the time they got to the stadium, the place was filling up.

"Ah, I know who you guys are," said one of the elderly attendants at the gate. "Right this way." A team of attendants ushered the girls to the luxury boxes high atop the stadium.

"Ahh, how nice," said Akagi, sitting down and taking a good look at the field and some of the players stretching. "This feels like the real deal. The Rose Bowl, the Granddaddy of The All, is that what it's called, Fubuki?"

"Yes, Akagi-sempai, that's what it's called! It's the oldest bowl game in the country, and we are in it!"

"Excuse me," said Shimakaze to one of the attendants, "Can I be on the field to take photos?"

"Only press and media with field access can. Even though you have a VIP pass, there are limits."

"Mou." Pouting, Shimakaze went to her seat as a number of caterers provided her with some food from Wolfgang Puck to cheer her up.

"You know, Kaga," said Akagi to her.

"What?"

"I am very confident that I will not be disappointed with the performance of the Cardinal today. They should be able to finish the season off professionally. I can't see these guys losing, especially with Fubuki taking lots of photos of the band and players." Soon enough, both teams entered the playing field of the Rose Bowl Stadium. Mike Mathiessen and Ken Burns, the President and Grand Marshal of the Tournament of Roses, respectively, did the honors, with Stanford winning the coin toss and electing to receive.

"Looks like my boys start this one," said Akagi. "Ah, touchback. Let's see how Kevin Hogan does things in this one."

"Can't wait," replied Hiryuu. "Woooo!"

"Here it is," said Fubuki. "McCaffrey! Oh my god..."

"First play...six," Akagi said. "It's on, Iowa. Ufufu!"

"Ugh..." Iowa groaned, facepalming. Conrad Ukropina converted. 14:49 to go, 7-0 Stanford. "This does not look good."

"Pull yourself together, sis, it's early!" Missouri said. "Come on."

"Haaaah, haaaah, okay, my turn." Iowa started their first drive at their own 29 yard line. C.J. Betheard would start things. "Flinched." Falst start. "Dear me..."

Akagi smiled. "On the ropes early," she said as an aside to Shimakaze.

"Mou." Aziz Shittu laid the law on Jordan Canzeri for a short gain. "It's no fun if I can't get a field's eye view of the action." Stanford were offsides.

"Excuse me," said an attendant with a field pass as Iowa were in a 3rd and short situation. "Did you want to watch the action from the field? If so, follow me."

"Be right back, y'all!" Ronnie Harris covered Tevaun Smith for a 4th down and a punting situation. Christian McCaffrey was back to return but would instead fair-catch the ball.

"Enjoy the action," Souryuu said, handing Shimakaze her iPad Pro.

"Ou!"

"I wonder if McCaffrey will be getting the ball again on the next drive, big sis," said Yamashiro to Fusou.

"Don't be surprised if that's the case, Yamashiro." McCaffrey got the handoff for a short gain of five. The changeup: a large gain on the right side from Stanford's No. 5.

"If the Admiral was a football player," said Akagi as McCaffrey ran on the left side, "He would be Christian McCaffrey."

"Indeed, Auntie," Little Kaga said.

"Here's Barry's son," said Souryuu. "Short gain." On the next play, a pass for Trenton Irwin missed the mark. It was 3rd and 9. A pass to McCaffrey made it another first down, even though he stumbled after the conversion. Now the wildcat. McCaffrey ran close to the first down marker, setting up and 2nd &amp; 2.

"Let's see what happens," Hiryuu said. Hogan elected to keep it for an 8-yard plunge on the left side, eluding Jordan Lomax. "Touchdown Stanford." Ukropina was able to convert despite the false start. 14-0.

"The big guns are on fire," said Fusou.

"My goodness," said Arizona. "You gotta be kidding me."

"This Stanford team is really good," said Missouri.

"Unlike USC and UCLA, Stanford actually knows how to play football," said Akagi. "Iowa, your move."

"Hmph." The Hawkeyes started their next drive at the 26-yard line. A catch by Matt VandeBerg set up a 2nd and short. Back to Canzeri. Short gain. "My God..."

"Time for a stop, Auntie," Little Kaga said. Betheard found Jacob Hillyer under pressure for a new set of downs. "Close."

"Betheard took a shot there from Kevin Anderson," said Fubuki. On next play, a run by LeShun Daniels Jr. was called back for holding. "Oh boy..." Jordan Walsh was the guilty party.

"Let's see what happens," Akagi replied, receiving a platter of sandwiches. "Betheard scrambled for a few yards." On the next play, Henry Krieger-Coble received a pass, setting up a 3rd down.

"3rd and six," said Souryuu. "Kept it. Good run on the left side." First down. On the next play, Daniel ran it to Stanford's 39 yard line. LeShun had a brother named James, who started on the offensive line as a first-year, and their father was a star player at Ohio State. "Now it's 3rd and three."

"Composure is key." The interception by Quinton Meeks was returned for a touchdown. "So much for that."

"Iyaaaaaaa!" Iowa cried.

"Oh, come on, your clothes aren't getting torn," Arizona said. "Pull yourself together."

"No, iyaaaaaaa!" Iowa was pointing with a shaking finger to the third empty tray of sandwiches at Akagi's table.

"Hungry for points, hungry for sandwiches. Stanford, like Akagi, are gluttonous fiends."

"Did you want more sandwiches?" asked an attendant to Akagi.

"One more plate," she replied. "And give me a sundae on the side."

"Sure thing..." A couple of TV timeouts later, Iowa restarted their next drive deep in their own territory, the Hawkeye 29. Daniels starting things off with a short run, then it was Canzeri with a touch. On 3rd &amp; 3, Betheard was sacked.

"Mmmm, these sandwiches are good!" Wraps. Sliced like sushi.

"I bet they are," Hiryuu replied. Stanford, the first to score 21 points in a first quarter for the first time in the history of the game, continued action on their own 43 yard line. After a short catch by freshman up-and-comer Bryce Love, McCaffrey was stuffed by Cole Fisher. On 3rd &amp; 9, a long pass for Devon Cajuste was a touch too far, forcing a punt from the Cardinal.

"Finally, a stop," said Iowa. "Woohoo!" The Hawkeyes began their next drive on their own 20-yard line. A couple of runs by Akrun Wadley were the last plays of the quarter, and the Hawkeyes would have the ball to start the second half.

* * *

"So how are those...ehhhh!?" Souryuu was shocked to know that the fourth and final tray of sandwiches from Akagi were finished and that she was working on her sundae.

"Mmmmmm, this tastes like heaven, mmmmm!" Akagi said, savoring the richness of the Belgian chocolate sauce on her parfait. On 3rd and 10 to start the second quarter, Shittu was offsides to make it 3rd and 5 for Betherd. "Ara?" Betheard was sacked by Kevin Palma. Shrugging, Akagi continued to indulge.

"Such smugness!" Iowa roared as McCaffrey returned a punt for a touchdown on the left side. "Oh God! Oh my God! This Iowa team sucks!"

"Gracious, what a god this Christian McCaffrey is," Souryuu said. A 63-yard touchdown return. 14:12 remaining in the half. 28-0 Stanford. "If he is in good form, he'll win the Heisman next year."

Iowa started their next drive at their own 25-yard line. Daniels had a strong run of about 14 yards for a first down and has another catch off a dumpoff screen that forced a 2nd &amp; 1\. "Come on," said Iowa. "There were go. Come on LeShun! Let's go, eh!" A whistle.

"Composure," Akagi said as Daniels was stuffed on the run. On 2nd &amp; 13, a short pass from Betheard to Canzeri resulted in a 3rd &amp; 13\. The pass was deflected by Peter Kalambayi for a punt that was fair-caught at the 15-yard line of the Cardinal.

"Have we already sent all the photos and video to the Admiral?" asked Hiryuu.

"All sent," Akagi replied.

"Excellent. Nice shots, everyone."

"That's three hours of footage," said Kaga. "All the events have footage to it."

On first down, McCaffrey ran for five yards. That set up a pass to Cajuste for a first down. McCaffrey ran for what could have been another touchdown but a holding penalty on Cajuste on Desmond King negated all that. But King himself was called for a facemask so everything evened out.

"Big 12 officiating crew," said Fusou. "Midwest."

A screen to Sanders was overthrown. Remound Wright was yet to have a touch in the four-back tandem and on cue, he got a touch for nine yards. On 3rd and short, Wright fell short of the marker. David Shaw called timeout for a measurement. 4th &amp; 1\. Iowa's run defense was guilty as charged against Michigan State a few weekends ago. This time...Wright powered through for a new set. Nothing really changed.

"Marching..." Yamashiro said. "Here it is." Hogan passed to Michael Rector for a score. 8 plays, 85 yards. 35-0 Stanford. A bit of a fumblerooski on that pass to Rector. Hogan put the ball down on the ground, and everyone on the Hawkeyes starting eleven froze, allowing for the easy pitch and catch.

"I think your kiss of life lifted them up," said Iowa to Akagi. "It shows."

"We may have a very good carrier on our watch," Arizona replied.

"A gluttonous one at that," added Missouri.

"What was that?" asked Akagi, her face shaded.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they all said, bowing.

"Oh. All right..." Akagi finished her sundae. "Thanks for the meal," she said to the staff. Canzeri started their next drive at their own 23 yard line. Meeks made another stop on Betheard, Meeks, the son of a Super Bowl-winning coach. VandeBerg converted for a first down.

"That Meeks guy isn't too bad," said Little Kaga. Following a short run by Daniels on the left side, he made another run for a 3rd and short. The crowd was amped up on 3rd &amp; 2\. However, Shittu stuffed Daniels. Shittu, the 6-3, 280-lb beast. On 4th &amp; 3, Canzeri looked to be short, but he got it by an inch after Kevin Palma pushed him out of bounds.

"Back to Akrum Wadley," Iowa said. Kodi Whitfield made the stop. On 2nd down, Wadley converted. On his next run, Blake Martinez pursued and made a good run stop. 132 tackles and counting. On 2nd and long, Betheard threw the ball away after being flushed out of the pocket. 3rd &amp; 13 came.

"Big play coming up, and what are these referees doing?" Yamashiro said.

"I think this might be intentional grounding," Fusou replied.

"The box and chains moved," said the referee.

"THAT'S IT? Dear God..."

"Settle down, sis," Yamashiro assured. The pass to Tevaun Smith was short. Stanford called a timeout at 2:07 remaining in the first half to potentially set up a sixth touchdown sequence. A false start on Jordan Walsh brought the Hawkeyes back five. Betheard was sacked, losing his helmet thanks to Martinez, although Betheard was moreso guilty of it as well.

A keeper by Hogan started an uptempo push from the Cardinal at their own 37. On the next play, McCaffrey eluded Cole Fisher for a first down. After another play from McCaffrey on the run, a long pass for Rector was too strong. Another place for Isaiah Branut-Sims on the left side was overthrough, forcing a punt.

"I wonder if Iowa is taking this game seriously at all," Iowa wondered. A fair catch at the 12-yard line led to Iowa taking a knee led to a drop by Krieger-Coble on 1st down. On 2nd &amp; 10, the Betheard pass was forced, and it was 3rd and long. Instead, the clock was ran out and Stanford led 35-0 at the break, Stanford's band playing "Come Join The Band," the "Old Colonial" march of British note.

"I'm going to head to the field to meet the band," said Akagi, donning her pass.

"Are you going to be quick?" asked Kaga.

"Just want to take selfies with the people. They know who I am, anyway." Akagi winked as she and Fubuki went down to the field to say hello to the men and women in the red vests and even earned some replica ones themselves.

* * *

"Fubuki playing bodyguard," said Souryuu as halftime passed, and the third quarter began, VandeBerg dropped a ball on first down and 10 at their own 26 yard line. Krieger-Coble caught a pass for three yards forcing 3rd and 7. Shittu delivered another sack from the left side. Iowa punted to McCaffrey and the Hawkeyes downed it at the 29-yard line of the Cardinal.

"Go time, Christian," Hiryuu said. McCaffrey's first run on the next series was for five yards. Austin Hooper caught a pass for a first down. Hooper is 6-4, 248, from nationally-ranked powerhouse. Concord De La Salle, and his play set up another handoff to McCaffrey.

Desmond King almost forced an interception but dropped the ball. Wright them ran the ball for four. On 3rd and six, Parker Hesse, a freshman, deflected a pass, forcing a field goal attempt from Ukropina, the Pasadena native. It was for 31 yards, and it was converted. A penalty for running into the kicker was declined.

"Attrition," Souryuu said. "Hey Fusou."

"Yeah?"

"Can you see Akagi and Fubuki?"

"There they are, and they are taking photos with the cheer squad. And Shimakaze is with them too."

"Hope they all get up here soon..."

"On their way," Yamashiro said, a security guard escorting the girls back to the luxury box. On fist and 10 at their own 26-yard line, LeShun Daniels Jr. got things started for the struggling Hawkeyes. 2nd &amp; 7 came, Canzeri was swallowed up by Stanford's run stoppers, managed by Lance Anderson, the defensive coordinator. On 3rd &amp; 7, the pass to Canzeri was dropped, forcing a punt.

"We're back," Akagi said, Fubuki and Shimakaze with them.

"Let's see what you've posted," said Souryuu, looking at the contents of her iPad. "Very good. All sent?" Akagi flashed a thumbs up. "Have a seat."

A bottle of Kirin Ichiban awaited Akagi, who downed the contents easily. "Mmmm. The Admiral likes this brew for some reason."

From the 25-yard line, McCaffrey ran for a short gain. Hooper caught a screen pass for six yards, setting up 3rd &amp; 3\. Hooper flinched, making it 3rd and 8. McCaffrey tried to stretch for the marker but came up less than one yard short. "Hmmm, so what will they do here?" asked Kaga as she watched her daughter play some video slots.

"Punt. Sportsmanship," said Akagi. A bad snap gave Iowa really good field position.

"Alex Robinson couldn't field that right," said Arizona. 1st and 10 from the 25, and Solomon Thomos sacked Betheard. On 2nd and 18, Krieger-Coble made a pass to force a big 3rd down and 8. Betheard's pass to Hillyer was forced, and the Hawkeyes were forced to pass on 4th down and 8. Canzeri made the grab under pressure.

"Nice catch," Iowa said. "Great grit on that play." Daniels was stuffed on first down and Sean Welsh was guilty of a false start. On 2nd &amp; 15, Kalambayi deflected a pass and it was 3rd &amp; 15\. Betheard was smothered by Mike Tyler. 4th &amp; 17\. Marshall Koehn converted the field goal. 3:36 left in the 3rd, 38-3 Stanford.

"Let's see if he can set that record," said Akagi. On 1st and 10 from the 28-yard line, McCaffrey continued to rush and plow his way for more yards. Barry Sanders was watching McCaffrey do his work while Hogan ran down the left side for another first down. Stanford was forced to call timeout, the boos raining down from some restless Cardinal fans. Bryce Love was given a handoff for a short gain. A pass to McCaffrey was negated for a holding penalty to Joshua Garnett.

"Hey, I rode on his shoulders a few days ago!" said Shimakaze. "Mou." On 2nd down, a pass to Rector could have been picked off by Bo Bauer. On 3rd down, Faith Ekaktie delivered a punishing sack as the pocket collapsed on Hogan. The third quarter ended with Stanford leading 38-3.

* * *

Rensouhou-chan, naturally, was disappointed himself. "Pyuuuu..."

"Why the long face?" asked Akagi, eating another sundae.

Shimakaze's mouth was a chestnut. "I don't like riding on flinchers." Francis Owusu was guilty of illegal shift, and all 11 players were not set on the next play, forcing another flag. King could have returned the punt for a score but Martinez stopped him at the Cardinal 35-yard line.

After a short gain on first down, Betheard was sacked by Ronnie Harris. Ferentz scrambled to call a timeout because the Hawkeyes weren't ready for the play. Tennessee, Ohio State and Michigan won their respective bowl games. VandeBerg finally caught a pass for a touchdown from Betheard. "Yes!" Iowa exclaimed. "We finally did something!" Koehn's conversion hit the right post. Iowa (the battleship, that is) slunk on her chair. "And we did that as well."

On the return, Wright returned a kickoff to the 30-yard line. Hooper made a catch for a short gain of six. On the next play, McCaffrey ran for the all-purpose yards record. McCaffrey continued to churn for yards. On 3rd and 8, Trenton Irwin, a star of the future, caught a pass for a first down. After screwing up the wildcat on 1st down, Sanders ran for a short gain, forcing 3rd and 10. Wright ran for a first down

"This offense is so amazing!" said Fubuki. "They're a machine."

"Mmm-hmmmm," Akagi said, beaming and patting her stomach. Love flinched, and on 2nd and goal, Hogan kept for 2nd and goal. After another keeper, it was 3rd and goal. On a tip, Iowa's Josey Jewell, the Outlaw, picked off the pass.

"Nice play!" Iowa exclaimed. "Let's see if we can score here." After a run from from Daniels on 1st and 10 from the 20-yard line, Betheard was sacked for the seventh time in the game. However, a facemasking penalty gave the Hawkeyes a new set of downs. However, some of the Hawkeyes fans were leaving. After another catch for a first down, Iowa went again to the pass, forcing 2nd &amp; short. A short gain set up a 3rd and 2. Wadley was able to convert for a new set.

"Marching again, big sis," said Missouri. Wadley caught a pass 31 yards from Beathard for a score. "They're not done yet."

"Not so sure about that," Kaga said. "According to the Admiral, this isn't the BYU team of the 1980 Holiday Bowl."

"Never say never." 38-16 Stanford with 2:46 remaining in the Rose Bowl Game. The Cardinals recovered the onside kick as the lights were on across the stadium. McCaffrey caught a seven yard pass on the left side which made him the first player in Rose Bowl history to rush and receive for at least 100 yards.

On the next play, Kevin Hogan passed for Michael Rector for 42 yards on the left side to effectively put the cue in the rack, Shaw getting some yellow Gatorade. "Looking good," Akagi said.

"Wow," Fubuki added. 45-16, 1:54 remaining in the game, Stanford leading the way as Denzel Franklin delivered a punishing hit on Desmond King on special teams. On first down, Wadley caught passes for 17 and 12 yards, respectively. Beathard then was pursued for a loss of five yards to their own 39-yard line. After a timeout called by the Hawkeyes, beathard missed Jerminic and Tevaun Smith, respectively. That set up a critical 4th and 15, with Beathard connecting to Derrick Mitchell Jr. for 21.

"Still marching," Arizona said. Beathard then connected to Tevaun Smith for 11 yards and Hillyer for 9. Iowa then called another time. From the Stanford 20, it was 2nd a 1. Beathard fumbled, and Lane Veach recovered the fumble.

"We did it," Kaga said. Stanford took a knee and that was that.

"Enjoy sleeping with your sempai, Fubuki-chan," Iowa said.

"I will do my best to enjoy the moment!" Fubuki said, saluting. They all laughed and giggled as the girls went down to the field with a group photo with the coaches and players. And Christian McCaffrey, the MVP of the game, who was flanked by Akagi and Fubuki on either side. In fact, Christian was princess-carrying Akagi.

"You were right, Akagi," said Christian. "Thanks for believing in me any my team."

"Congratulations, Admiral," said Akagi as she kissed the MVP on the cheek. The crowd let out a roar as everyone associated with the Stanford football team thanked the Kantai Collection for giving them the power to get the job done. That night, Fubuki melted into goo as she, Akagi, and the two Kaga shared the same bed in peaceful bliss.

Hail, Stanford, Hail.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 40**


	41. Culver City Dream Chasers

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 41:**

**Culver City Dream Chasers**

* * *

The Rancho Park Archery Range in Cheviot Hills, Culver City, was where the Butterflies and Dragons and the rest of the support would meet Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, who decided to skip viewing the proceedings at the Tournament of Roses and maintain a low profile. It used to be the archery practice facility for the 1984 Summer Olympics, and now it was being used to train what Japan hoped would be part of its next crop of medal winner at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 42 years later. It was Monday, January 4, 2016.

"Good morning, guys," said Madoka as the team got off the bus in their track suits. Later in the day they would be taking part in classes at UCLA just to fill up time. "Happy New Year."

"Happy new year," Akagi said. "How are you, Madoka?"

"Feeling really good. Hopefully it's not that cold for you."

"But Madoka, this is LA," Homura said. "Tokyo is much worse. Mitakihara, for that matter."

"True."

"Anyway, that you are here, welcome to the second part of your quest for glory as archers. You've already taken part in the world championships in Denmark last year. Kaga, good work on your gold medal win."

"Thank you," Kaga said.

"Kaga has raised the standard for all of you to meet and/or exceed. This time, no person is safe as the race for glory in Brazil accelerates. You must train very hard and keep your eyes on the prize. What you do from this point forward reflects on me, on Homura-chan, on your friends and loves ones, and your country. Nothing can be held back now."

"I want you all to be our successors," said Homura. "We set the standard four years ago in London and even saved the world along the way. It's your turn now to put on a show in the dead of winter in Rio de Janeiro. But in order to do so, you will need to maintain your form while training like Olympians because you all are Olympians, flying the flag for our country."

"Not the Rising Sun one?" asked Shimakaze, triggering a headbump from Arizona. "Ow!"

"No, not that, the usual Hinomaru."

"Ou."

"So, follow us to the range so that you can familiarize yourself with this venue and how you can use it to your advantage many months from now. Let's go."

"Ou!" they all said, following Madoka and Homura to the range. Fubuki, however, got sidetracked and noticed a couple of college-age girls and a young boy chatting with each other over breakfast.

"Ah, I know who she is," said one of the girls with blue hair tied back in a side ponytail. "Excuse me?"

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Are you Fubuki by any chance?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Cause your face looked familiar when I saw you do something awesome last year in Europe. We're just a few of your fans. Let me introduce myself, I'm Aoi Kiriya, this is my good friend Ichigo Hoshimiya and this is her younger brother Raichi."

"Hey, Fubuki-chan!" Ichigo said, coming over and greeting her with a hug. She had long blonde hair and a red hair bow to go with a full figure. "Happy new year!"

"Happy New Year to you too," she replied.

Raichi went over and shook her hand. "So you're Miss Fubuki, the Admiral's wife, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Cause everyone at the academy I go has been talking about you and sharing tall tales. Something. Great to meet you. I'm honored. Let me show you some of my tricks. Watch this." Taking a soccer ball, Raichi did some juggling and tekkers, imitating the Futboleros at Los Angeles Galaxy home games.

"Raichi plays midfielder and forward for the LA Galaxy Under-18s and because of this, he's unable to attend a prep school," Ichigo said. "So he's home schooled and he's doing well in class. My parents and I moved with my brother to America when we graduated from high school, me and Aoi. Aoi elected to go to UCLA, I decided to go to USC because my parents also got degrees there too. Raichi here wants to go to UCLA as well." She went in closer. "It's so that he can be closer to Aoi and maybe marry her."

"That's too much information," Aoi said, waving it off.

"Actually, if what I saw online was right, USC doesn't even have a men's soccer team, they only have a women's team," Raichi said, bouncing the ball with his head a few times before spinning around and catching it so that he could spin it around like a Harlem Globetrotter. "So it couldn't be helped anyway. Owwww!" Aoi was stretching Raichi's mouth. "Ahhhh, ahhhh, that tickles!"

"Don't you mean hurt?" Fubuki asked, an embarrassed look on her face.

"At least I'm not simulating while in pain!" he shot back, his face comically inflated. "By the way, they used to be idols before they graduated!"

"You are...no way, you're from that group Soleil, right?"

"Me, Aoi and Ran Shibuki, yes, we were idols for a long time until we entered college and left the business but we had a lot of fun," Ichigo said. "It's because of this that we're music majors. Only time time, instead of using cards, we're doing it just like how everybody else does it. Kinda miss iot, what about you, Aoi?"

"I like new challenges and it was a good run to entertain lots of people but afterwards, you just want something to fall back on because you can't be an idol forever," Aoi said as Raichi passed the ball to her to allow her to try some dribbling. "It's different now because we're studying music instead of singing it and dancing. But we never lost the skills we learned from all the successes we had. I don't regret having been an idol, and I don't regret leaving it for a college education. Ichigo feels the same way."

Fubuki had a seat and ate some breakfast sandwiches that Ichigo made. "You like it?" asked Ichigo. "I made it myself, it's my dad's recipe but I adjusted it a bit."

"It's delicious! I guess idols know how to cook after all," said Fubuki. "Over on our fleet, the Kongou sisters and Naka and Shiratsuyu are our top entertainers and Naka is the main idol."

"But does she know how to use an Aikatsu machine and use cards?" asked Raichi as he sat next to Fubuki, eating some pancakes while an old man walked his dog.

"We don't have anything like that, unfortunately. See, we are part of the military, so it's completely different."

"I stand corrected. But my sister and my mom were really good performers. I like to sing too, but I prefer to play sports, and I want to play soccer for the Galaxy and be like Giovani."

"Who's Giovani?" asked Fubuki.

"Giovani dos Santos, a Mexican international and fan favorite," Aoi said. "Raichi here believes the Galaxy are going to do very well this year and they have won five league titles in 20 seasons of Major League Soccer, that's what the league's called, right Raichi?"

"Yep! Hey, hey, hey, can I sing a song?"

"Sure, bro," Ichigo said, pulling out her iPad Pro and playing an instrumental version of a Sugarcult staple.

"Let's see him sing," Fubuki said as Raichi sang. In the background, the scenes of city life were full frontal as Los Angeles went to work.

* * *

_"I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_I want to go, go without a map_

_Far away, away, I won't get trapped_

_By the sound, a town, the sun beats down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_One more holiday_

_I will not celebrate_

_I'm almost desperate_

_Cause I'm down, I'm down, I'm so beat down_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_I want a love, love that won't hit back_

_Want sex, sex without a catch_

_Want a face, to trust, to feel, to lust_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Want to fuck, fuck, fuck this up_

_Gonna feel, feel, feel you up_

_Had enough, enough, enough's enough_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_What has become of me?_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_(I want everything)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)..."_

* * *

"Wow, what an amazing voice, perfect pitch and no accent in English," Fubuki said. "Just like your mom and big sister. Although, are you fine cursing while singing?"

"If Aoi is fine with it, and onee-chan is fine with it, and I'm fine with it, then are there really any problems?" Raichi said sheepishly. "Thanks, Miss Fubuki."

"Bucky will do."

"Bucky? Sure, Bucky!"

"Kongou gave me that nickname," she explained.

"Makes a whole lot of sense," said Ichigo and Aoi.

"I think when I started to believe in onee-chan as someone that has the gift," said Raichi, going back to playing with his ball and juggling, "I believed in myself and believe I could do anything I want and do it right because that's what onee-chan would want from me. Right?"

"I taught you well and that's what matters," Ichigo said. "And now, we're studying in America and taking on a new challenge."

"Are any of you thinking about reunion concerts with the folks back home or are you going to stay here permanently?" asked Fubuki. "For me and Akagi-sempai and the others, we're leaving for Brazil one month prior to the Games, and then we're heading back to Japan to do our usual work protecting the ocean from the Abyssals."

"We're still in our first year as college students so it's too early for us to worry about that," Aoi said. "I actually want to be with something in my life and have a family too. Raichi, are you thinking about being a good father like your Dad?"

"Dad taught me a lot about growing up aside from his tall tales," Raichi said. "Bucky, I want to be a father and take care of the house and when I move out and attend UCLA, I want Aoi to wait for me to graduate so I can finally marry her and help her with a lot of things."

"The future soccer dad," Ichigo said with a snark. "That's my brother. He wants to be a man but he needs to finish school and get admitted to UCLA because he will never attend my school cause he won't have a team to play for. Can you believe that my brother has scored 10 goals already to go with seven assists? They like him over in Carson, and Raichi is taking the bus and train to get to our house after training and games. He's living like a professional player now, somewhat. This isn't normal. Really is something, no?"

"As long as you don't give up on your dreams, Rai," said Fubuki to Raichi, "you will be one of the best players Japan ever had that America will get to enjoy. Did you get called up yet?"

"Not yet, but I don't want to play for Japan," Raichi said. "i want to play for the USA and hear the Rose Bowl chant my name. I also want to do what the Brazilians do and be called by one name only, and that's Raichi."

"Preki's done that, and he used to play for the USA a while back," Aoi noted. "According to Wikipedia, if I recall."

"See what I mean? If Aoi believes in me, I will surely be a winner like onee-chan! Sink without fail, strike while the iron is hot! Love is the winner! Love wins! AI-KA-TSU!" A pose. Ichigo laughed hesitantly, acknowledging the confidence her younger brother had going forward as seen by the fire in his youthful 16-year old eyes. "I want to sing another song, onee-chan!"

"I got just the thing." As Ichigo pressed play, Raichi sang. In the background, Akagi and Kaga were firing arrows in perfect synchronization as Iowa, Missouri and Arizona filmed, Fusou and Yamashiro keeping score. Raichi could dance like his sister, too. In fact, he patterned his moves from Ichigo.

* * *

_"I, I can't get enough_

_This means way too much_

_I will never, I can never_

_I won't ever_

_Stop pushing me around_

_Open up the ground_

_Will you ever, can you ever see?_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You did and should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_Crushed, painful as it sounds_

_Motors tightly wound_

_Pull the covers, pull my covers_

_To uncover lust_

_Deadly when she frowns_

_Silent in the crowd_

_Will she ever, can she ever see?_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You did and should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_I can hardly stand that you aren't mine_

_I can hardly stand that you aren't mine_

_I can hardly stand this, try to understand it_

_Gave you all I had when you were mine_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You did and should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You did and should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You did and should've left me dead_

_You've made a mistake, made a mistake_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never, trust another)_

_You should've left me dead_

_You should've left me dead_

_(I could never)_

_You should've left me, should've left me dead!"_

* * *

"Whoa, such dark lyrics," Fubuki said, applauding. "You like singing rock and roll, don't you?"

"He likes dancing to it," said Ichigo. "He's a thief, he copied all my moves. He's like me now in a way."

"Why doesn't he become a singer/dancer himself?"

"Because, he just loves the beautiful game too much," she replied as Aoi sank her teeth into a banh mi special with all the cold cuts. "In fact, he left Noel to be with me, Mom and Dad."

"This is the first time I ate a sandwich like this," Aoi said. "It's different, but it's good. Nice choice of cold cuts, mmmm."

"You know, Aoi," said Fubuki, "Akagi-sempai would turn that sandwich you're eating into an appetizer."

"What? What are you talking about?" She was talking with her mouth full, too.

"Akagi-sempai loves to eat, eat, and eat some more. Akagi-sempai, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, they love to eat a lot but Akagi is the gluttonous fiend fo the bunch. It's rubbed off on me because I'm starting to eat more and more as well."

"Well of course you do," Raichi said, noticing the endowments. "Your rack says it all."

"RAICHI!" Ichigo exclaimed, giving her younger brother a headbump.

"Truth hurts, long live the truth and the truth will set you free, o-nee-chan!" Raichi said, doing a dojikko pose.

"This is your future partner huh?" Fubuki told Aoi.

"I like his sense of humour and his talent. And his commitment to building relationship makes him a gentleman too. Although, since I am older, I want to have more influence in his decision making," she whispered, massaging Raichi's back that he slightly melted at the tough of his woman.

"Why do you say that?"

"When he was younger, he looked adorable enough to dress as a girl. He even sounded like one. It was easy to tease him and make him my toy," Aoi whispered smugly, causing Fubuki to tremble a little.

"Really? You got him to melt?"

"As time wore on," Aoi went on as Raichi dribbled past some makeshift obstacles and did some more tricks, "I started to realize that he has the intanglbles that I want to some from something I need to put my trust in. I'm not crazy when I say this: he is maturing faster than I thought. This is not normal. For Raichi, it's 2016 this is the new normal. Can you even dream it?"

"Living the dream, so who's doing the home-schooling?"

"Miss Orihime Mitsuishi," Ichigo said. "She moved on from the Starlight Academy, emigrated to America and let Johnny Bepp take over duties as headmaster. So new management is working over there. Here, Miss Orihime's doing all the tutoring, proctoring all the exams and it's done wonders for him because he can do his training in the morning and studies and class at home in the afternoon five days a week. She's also working on a dissertation at LMU, which is not too far from here."

"Wow..."

"All the coursework that my brother is doing counts towards a high school diploma from University High School. Uni is not too far from UCLA. Just another reason why he will be a Bruin. Right, Raichi?"

After a few dribbles, the younger brother did the Robbie Keane celebration. "You got it, onee-chan!" he said.

Ichigo and Fubuki and Aoi watched Raichi perfect his moves against the backdrop of the city. "Los Angeles, as my family name suggests, is home to a shrine full of stars. That's why we're here and that's why if all goes well, we're staying here, because I lived my dream with Aoi in Japan, and after this happy ending, now I want to live a new one with everyone I love."

"Do you guys have class?" Fubuki asked.

"We have class in the evening, and Raichi here will have to report to practice in two hours. So after we finish eating, we have to head to our respective places," said Ichigo.

"Anyway, it's nice meeting you wonderful people and I wish you all the best down the road, everyone!"

"And good luck to your sempai and your friends," Aoi said. "Go for the gold!"

"Okay! See you!" And Fubuki ran off to the range to check with the others.

* * *

"Awwww snap," groaned Souryuu later that day as they headed back to UCLA. "I did not like my round at all. 8, 9, 9, 6, 8, 9, 8, 9 and only one 10. My form is suffering."

"Little rust from enjoying the start of the new year," Akagi said.

"You're one to talk, I bet you had all 10s!"

"I did. Kaga had 9's."

"And it was deliberate to make Akagi happy," Kaga added.

"THE FIX IS IN! THE FIX IS IN! HIRYUU HELP ME!" she wailed, burying her face in her partners ginormous cleavage. "Kodjdsfgsdiofjsifodsjfiosdfj..."

"There, there, it's okay, I went 6's and 7's," replied Hiryuu.

"With me?"

"No, with you."

"Don't cry for me flying dragon! The truth is I'll always beat you!" Souryuu sang through the track of her tears in a Madonna-like voice.

"No you won't," Fusou snarked as the bus arrived back and the girls got off.

"Shaddap, Fusou!"

"Ufufufu..."

"This isn't normal, is it?" Arizona asked Fubuki.

"Are you new to the camaraderie concept?"

"That's the joke."

Fubuki sent herself flying into a tree, and a compromising position at that. "Pyuu," said Rensouhou-chan, poking Fubuki and eliciting a few perverted snaps from some obvious first-years. "Pyuu."

"Hieeeeeeeei!' Fubuki shrieked, her body as a red as the rose on the Norton Simon Museum wall last Friday.

"That's enough, Fubuki, let's head to the hall to study," Akagi said, pulling Fubuki up and carrying her on her shoulders to Royce Hall to attend a lecture. The others were spread out on their locations for studying. "So, who were those three people you talked to while we were training?"

"Um..." Fubuki wanted to say but decided to keep it a secret. "Just some visitors from Osaka that wanted to stop by."

"Akagi," Kaga said through telekinesis.

"What?" Kaga shook her head as to say, don't ask. "Okay, I'll leave to you, Fubuki-chan."

Fubuki giggled. She knew that Akagi was smart enough to let Fubuki keep her own revelations about strangers to herself. People move on with their lives, no matter what the role, the time, the setting. Roles and challenges change, not unlike the waves of the Pacific Ocean that graced the Southern California coastline in the chill of early January.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 41**


	42. Modern Love

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 42:**

**Modern Love**

* * *

There were days in January where El Nino's torrential downpours halted training for a few days, leaving the Butterflies and Dragons to focus on studying. Eventually the storm would pass and the girls would return to practice, but this time, Fubuki, Shimakaze and Little Kaga were left behind to mill about UCLA in the middle of the winter quarter. They knew that back at Etajima, the usual bauxite run and banter at Mamiya's Bar was going on full frontal.

One morning, in the dead of a cool, California winter, Shimakaze elected to go on a jog around Bel Air and Beverly Hills to internalize her surroundings. On a whim, she decided to take a train after finishing a long run eastbound on Wilshire Boulevard. Metro Purple Line to Union Station. It was Thursday, January 7. No class for her until tomorrow, so a noble excursion was in order.

"Oh? What's going on here, is there a party?" Shimakaze wondered as a long man banged on a bass drum and cymbal set. She noticed a logo. An L and an A, with a wing inside the A. "Los Angeles...Football Club," she read.

"Good morning," said one of the attendants. "Did you want to buy merchandise?"

"Ehhhh..." She looked at herself. She was in her usual, scanty uniform, Rensouhou-chan blushing. She needed something to warm her. "Shirt, sweater, hat, scarf."

"Ahhh, no problem. $120, please."

"Here," Shimakaze handed the attendant a wad of cash before putting her gear on and putting her headband on top of her cap..

"Uh...this is $150..."

"Keep it. I want to buy a single game ticket two years from now when they face the Galaxy."

"Hmmm. Let me give you a form so you can make a deposit and become an LAFC Original. What is your name?"

"Shima. Shima Hayakawa."

"Ahhh, okay, and are you from...?"

"I'm actually a foreign exchange student from Japan. Hiroshima."

"Pyuuuu!" said Rensouhou-chan.

"Ah, and this is my pet robot, Rensouhou-chan."

"So adorable. Nice. Welcome to America. We're going to have our special logo unveiling in an hour, so fill out the form completely, and mingle around afterwards. Thanks for your interest in LAFC!"

Shimakaze looked at the wing in the A again and it glowed. Out popped a temporary tattoo of the wing, which she put on her left cheek. "Ganbare, Wingmen!" she said with sparkle in her eyes, her lips forming a sideways three. Rensouhou-chan was also wearing an LAFC scarf, but Shimakaze had to fix her up to make her look like a Pacific Northwest Hipster.

Complete with really thick glasses. Shimakaze put hers on and chose to take photos of the scene with her iPad. "So many celebrities," she said, taking photos and looking like she lived in the West Hills all her life, milling about Mulholland Drive while listening to Missing Persons and Bob Seger. Picking up a leaflet, she looked at the list of owners, 27 in all.

"What the..." A look of shock was on her face. "How can this team have this many owners without being a consortium? And why is Will Ferrell on this list? Amatsukaze hates this guy! No, wait a minute, Ama likes New York City FC amongst these teams, so it doesn't really...matter. But still...all these owners. All celebrities. This club wants to be backed by Hollywood money..." Her phone rang. "Ohayo."

"Shimakaze-chan, it's me!"

"Fubuki, yo."

"Where are you? Where did you go?"

"I'm in, uh..." She looked at sign. "Union Station, this is what this place is called. A train station."

"Where's that?"

"I think I'm in Downtown Los Angeles. Yeah, I'm in the heart of the city."

"Why are you there?"

"Just wanted to do some sightseeing and attend a function. I'll be back later today before you know it. Even in America, I can be where you want me to be in a hurry!"

"Is there a crowd? I hear some loud chanting in the background...and some really bad chanting..."

"Okay that was just practice but you get the idea!" said one of the capos from Black Army 1850, who used to support the now defunct Chivas USA.

"Ugh...I agree, that guy is despicable, and he is fat. Lot of old fat guys in this town," Shimakaze whispered.

"Okay, so anyway, the Commander liked the work we did in presenting the Rose Parade so we all got MVP medals for that," Fubuki said.

"Nice. Well done. Good work."

"So, let me know what you were up to when you get back but try to be back when the afternoon is over, okay?"

"Ou!" And Shimakaze hung up. Licking her lips, she filmed the event in its entirety, sitting on a floating Rensouhou-chan so that she didn't have to stand as much. It wasn't because it tired her, it was because standing idly for long periods was too mainstream and sitting on a oversized floating object was pure out-of-the-box thinking fueled by fairy magic that was prevelent in the streets of Los Angeles and Hollywood.

"This is no joke, I am actually a co-owner of this club," said Will at the function. "I've never been a part-owner of anything. I'm still a part-owner of a 1984 Toyota Camry with my brother."

"On to your lie!" Shima snarked quietly, swiping her iPad for proof, and she saw it. "It is true. You bastard!"

"I played my soccer on the mean streets of Irvine..."

"Huh!?" Shimakze google'd "Irvine California streets." Houses. Wide roads. Mansions. SUVs. More wide roads. More houses. The Taco Bell headquarters! Hills, hills, hills! Her face was shaded, and her mouth was a chestnut. "Yeah, this sure looks like the Dark Neighborhood all right," Shimakaze snarked, a look of auspicious suspicion on her complexion as Will continued his ass-kissing narrative and platitude of gratitude with a positive attitude.

Following some half-hearted chanting, Shimakaze got bored and elected to take a couple of trains to some place not too far from Union Station. After all, this was the first time she had been to Downtown Los Angeles. She arrived at a very large stadium that was closed, but was open enough that she could walk inside and see the manicured pitch without anyone flagging her for tresspassing.

"What is this place?" she said to herself, walking around, before noticing a sign saying, "The Los Angeles Rams are back." She raised an eyebrow. Who were they? As she left the stadium she noticed a large crowd rallying for the return of this so-called team called The Los Angeles Rams.

She pulled out her iPad, then nodded to Rensouhou-chan. "This is gonna be interesting," she said. "Turn to the left, turn to the right...beep beep!"

* * *

One of the more curious things about Akatsuki was her desire to act like she's been through enough battles to want to try something out of the ordinary. Following a successful night battle and a good night's rest, she was in deep thought with Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Hibiki over the deaths of Lemmy and the imminent passing of David Bowie, which she forecasted would happen the following week.

"You need to have lived into your late 60s to say to have lived a legacy, you know?" Akatsuki said, deep in reflection, holding an electronic cigarette with the vapor coming out, speaking rather posh. "Lemmy lived long enough. David lived long enough. Can you believe that he'll be gone at the age of 69? The same number as that oft-publicized sex position.

"To me, real ladies live into their old age and are not felled by accidents, assasinations, that type of nonsense. I mean, the Queen of England is outliving all of these celebrities, it's crazy stuff. One day, when I have my daughter, I want to see David's grave so that it will get me to the Church on Time. You get what I am saying?"

"I understand, but why do you need to steal the Admiral's cigarette to prove a point?" Hibiki asked. "Also, I don't believe in Modern Love."

"You scandalous ripper, you. Really!"

"So bold nanodesu," Inazuma said, mystified.

"Too bold kaminari," Ikazuchi added.

"Ehhhh, it's because a lady with experience fancies guilty pleasures like smoking right?" Akatsuki protested. "Take a look!" Akatsuki did a sexy pose with the cigarette. "Behold. I am truly a lady now! Cheers..." But before she was about to take her first puff... "Commander!"

"You shouldn't be playing with my cigarettes, that's going to to put you in the drydock for days to be detoxificated," said Admiral Tanaka, taking it back.

"Ehhhhh, but I wanted to try to be a lady! Coming on me like that, do you mind!" Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Hibiki laughed.

"I don't want you to even think about smoking. Real ladies who care about their health and well-being are not smokers. Drinking, that's fine but in moderation. Smoking, no, that and drugs is not allowed here at the Homeport."

"Excuse me for going off the deep end..."

"And that, actually...give me an idea. You girls, follow me." The four girls followed the Admiral to his quarters. "I have a song that I want you to listen. It's called Hiei At Homeport. And this, coincidentally, is dedicated to you, my sweet lady Akatsuki."

A kiss. "No matter how you think about it, Akatsuki's the best!" she said. "Case in point, my loyal fans."

"Can I play this nanodesu?" asked Inazuma, holding a ukelele.

"Sure," said the Admiral. "Strum a few chords." Inazuma did and the Admiral sang, playing on his piano.

_"Akatsuki tells me something's wrong._

_I put on my clothes and I run on over to Mamiya's._

_Shipgirls' faces turning green._

_And exploding clothes are strewn all over the scene._

_Poi poi poi, nanodesu._

_And I had to sing..._

_Hiei's trouble down at the Homeport,_

_Making loads of bad curry,_

_Bringing shame to the Teitoku._

_Oh Hiei, leave the work to Akatsuki,_

_When it comes to the curry,_

_You are doing it wrong._

_Don't know why she is an awful cook._

_The stench is really strong, it stretches all the way to Kobe,_

_And Haruna makes a cry for help._

_And she loves Kongou and nobody else._

_Poi poi poi, nanodesu._

_And I had to sing..._

_Hiei's trouble down at the Homeport,_

_Making loads of bad curry,_

_Bringing shame to the Teitoku._

_Oh Hiei, leave the work to Akatsuki,_

_When it comes to the curry,_

_You are doing it wrong._

_I just wanna, I just wanna know,_

_Just how bad it, just how bad it tastes._

_I just gotta, I just gotta know_

_Why the hell would Hiei serve industrial waste!?_

_I swear, she's destined for the scrap._

_She sounds just like Nao Toyama, but she is a trap._

_Hiei's trouble down at the Homeport,_

_Making loads of bad curry,_

_Bringing shame to the Teitoku._

_Oh Hiei, leave the work to Akatsuki,_

_When it comes to the curry,_

_You are doing it wrong._

_Hiei's trouble down at the Homeport,_

_Making loads of bad curry,_

_Bringing shame to the Teitoku._

_Oh Hiei, leave the work to Akatsuki,_

_When it comes to the curry,_

_You are doing it wrong._

_Hiei's trouble down at the Homeport,_

_Making loads of bad curry,_

_Bringing shame to the Teitoku._

_Oh Hiei, leave the work to Akatsuki,_

_When it comes to the curry,_

_You are doing it wrong._

_When it comes to the curry,_

_God, you're doing it wrong!"_

* * *

The four girls couldn't contain their laughter. "Oh, the Admiral has done it again, he's done it again!" exclaimed Ikazuchi.

"That was so much fun to listen to nanodesu!" Inazuma added.

"Heheh, I approve," Akatsuki said. "Nobody does curry better than us. That said..." Her stomach growled.

"Breakfast," they all said in unison.

"But Commander, can you let me at least fancy one?" asked Akatsuki to the Admiral as they went down to Mamiya's Bar.

"You want your chest to be bigger, right?"

"Naturally. Your point being?"

"This bad boy here is going to keep your boobs small."

A look of shock. "Oh, well, in that case..." And thus, through a clenched fist looking to be made of iron, holding a metal rod, and a through a frown of defeat, Akatsuki would never think about tobacco and drugs anymore, not ever again. "I can't win them all. A lady should know her limits."

But once they arrived, they noticed that most of the girls were in a tangled heap, clinging on to life, their clothes having exploded due to eating Hiei's curry explosion. The groans were coming in from ear to ear.

Akatsuki looked on, a finger to her chin and smiled in true ladylike. "When it comes to the curry, Hiei, you ARE doing it wrong." Hibiki looked at her with a look of suspicious fear. The song just happened. It just got real. And a song from David Bowie played in Hibiki's head. Bowie would finally succumb to cancer a few days later. Kongou was given special leave to attend the funeral on behalf of the JMSDF.

_"It's not really work,_

_It's just the power to charm._

_Still standing in the wind._

_But I never wave bye-bye._

_But I try, I try..._

_Never gonna fall for_

_Modern Love walks beside me_

_Modern Love walks on by_

_Modern Love gets me to the Church on Time_

_Church on Time terrifies me_

_Church on Time makes me party_

_Church on Time puts my trust in God and Man_

_God and Man no confessions_

_God and Man no religion_

_God and Man don't believe_

_in Modern Love..."_

* * *

**END CHAPTER 42**


	43. Bow River

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 43:**

**Bow River**

* * *

Kisaragi was growing up before her mother's eyes. She was yet to speak her first word up until recently but through telekinesis she could talk like a young adult with experience knowing the finer things in life. As she was growing, her level was starting in increase so that by the time she was ready to battle, her level was high. There were times that she dreamed of being the person she wanted to be: someone that would do great things for the fleet, but also be someone that could do anything for her mother and her father. Sometimes she saw in her dreams her future self: someone brimming with confidence and one that would not let down anyone she loved.

Because of the food she was eating, she was growing up faster than a normal person's growth and now had the appearance of a five-year old, with her hair now long and her wearing her signature hairpiece. Finally she could say a few words but elected to keep silent and talk using her now refined mind. How was it that a youngster could have a beautiful mind that was desensitized to how men and women procreate. She was only five in terms of appearance, but she had a deep appreciation for sex. As idol legend Aoi Kiriya would say, "This is not normal."

Then again, Kisaragi was not normal to begin with. She was special and she wanted to rectify what was dealt to her in her past existence. But it wasn't going to come just yet. Moreover, there was a reason, and an immediate one at that.

"Hmmmm," she said, thumbing through the pages of a random doujin involving her future self in some lewd positions. She spoke through her mind. "I would love to bend myself like that, but I want to woo a new admiral so I can know what it feels to have that thing go in me..."

A pout. Two pouts. She flipped a page, and heard a loud booming noise. She turned around. Nagato, through her burnt clothes, was sent flying towards the drydock thanks to Mutsu. "Tried to pop Uzuki's cherry, it seems." She was right, by the way. Nagato's perverted nature had boiled over and her clothes were burnt to shreds so much that she was already inside the drydock with nothing on and her hair down.

In the distance, Kasumi had received her second upgrade and was going on an operation with Zuikaku, Shoukaku and the Kongou Sisters. They finished in time for tea, with Kasumi earning all the MVP medals for her expert execution. Opting to instead eat lunch by herself, Kasumi elected to head to the admiral's quarters to see if Admiral Kensuke Tanaka was there.

"Hey Commander, are you there? We're done!" she said, opening the door. She noticed Kisaragi reading the doujin, a smug smile on her face. "Hey, what are you doing?" she said to her.

"Ah, you must be Kasumi," she replied through telekinesis. "Congratulations on your second upgrade."

"It's not that, do you know where the commander is?"

"Out of town to attend a strategy session in Hiroshima, according to mom."

"Mom? Wait a minute..." Kasumi quickly put the pieces together. "You are...!"

"Miss me?" asked Kisaragi, a vision of her older self appearing in front of Kasumi.

"So you are reborn huh? Hmph, I would love to see that happen to me one day but not now. Anyway, now that I know you're here AND I'm the last to know..." She peered closer. "What are you reading."

Kisaragi showed her. "Me."

A deep blush came on her face. Kasumi took the book away. "This is porn. You're not supposed to read the commander's porn collection, you're too young." She put it back in the shelf.

"I actually liked reading it. I'm not sure what the problem is," Kisaragi said, pouting.

"And how are you able to talk normally without speaking? Am I hearing things!?"

"Nope, I may be reborn, but I didn't lose who I am. My mom's wouldn't let me." A wink.

"Who is your mother?"

"Mu-tsu-ki."

"!" Kasumi blushed even more. "For crying out loud...well, at least it's safe to know that you won't be fighting for a while, while as for me, I'm getting to work. I like to compete, and defeat is never an option." She spun around, showing her dress, a black top, black skirt, black leggings and a white blouse with red tie. "This is the look of a winner."

Then she stooped down to pat Kisaragi's head. "And one day, mark my words, you'll know what it feels like to compete day in, day out, and be a winner out on the ocean. All you'll do is win, win, win. No matter what."

"I get the point, but please don't ruin my hair while doing so," Kisaragi said.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel good..."

"Like I said, I understand what you're saying and I'll be ready. Thank you, Kasumi."

"You keep training your mind for now. And don't go snooping around the commander's private collections anymore or you'll be spanked." Kisaragi has a naughty look on her face. "What...you actually like it!?"

"Daddy has already spanked me a few times because I'm a bad girl and I grew to like it."

"Ugh. No wonder people tell me you've reached an unhealthy level of naughty for your age in your previous existence. It's true after all. Disgusting. Just do some drawings of the fleet and look for mom or something. Do you know where she is?"

Kisaragi pointed. "Behind me." She was then carried. "Now she is carrying me. Mama is strong."

"Pretty strong for a destroyer," Kasumi told Mutsuki. "Remodeled like me, too. Anyway, your kid's reading stuff she shouldn't be reading though, although...I already know the backstory to all that...know what I mean?"

"Congratulations on the remodel and winning a few MVP medals," said Mutsuki, Kisaragi flashing a thumbs-up through her catlike smile, the sideways three. "Good work."

"It's not like I'm happy or anything. But for now I'll accept your praise."

"Benefit of the doubt," they both replied.

"That, too. All right, I'll leave you two to whatever and I'll have my lunch. See you."

"Bye," Mutsuki said. Then she turned over to Kisaragi. "What were you reading?"

"Daddy's porn collection."

"Huh? Awww, no, no, no, you shouldn't be reading that yet. How did you access that?"

"The door was open. Maybe it was intentional, Mama?"

"Intentional or not, let's do something different. Wanna do some drawings?" Kisaragi's stomach growled. "I have a Happy Meal from McDonald's." Mutsuki produced a bag with nice illustrations on it.

"Yeah, let's!" The two of them went to Mutsuki's special quarters to commence a spontaneous, yet constructive diversion.

* * *

Ryuujou had won 100,000 yen off a series of wagers regarding the NFL playoffs. She had previously guessed the scoreline for the Rice Bowl, with the Panasonic Impulse sticking it to the Ritsumeikan Panthers 22-19. But she wasn't satisfied. She was looking forward to having a proper bust size but a special tweak would need to be made. In the meantime, she elected to fall in with Mutsuki and ask for her advice, the Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud following her.

"Howdy," Ryuujou told Mutsuki, walking into the room.

"Ryuujou, hello," Mutsuki replied, sipping a cup of cocoa while Kisaragi did an illustration of the fleet.

"You got yourself a really bright kid there, dontcha?"

"When she grows up, she's gonna blow our minds. To she was my older sister in her previous existence. Now I've become her mother, and she didn't lose who she really was...it's really amazing."

"How about that. Anyway, time fer me t'cut to th'chase, now. Um, see I won a great deal a yen over the weekend, but now I need to make some tips so I can get us some mo' samoleons and all that, now dontcha know. Think y'can help a carrier out?"

"Will your boobs get bigger?"

"Yes, but I don't want them to be too big, but I want them big enough so that the Admiral can knock me up too like he did with you, dead set easy, know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean."

"Lookie here."

"Let's what this is...ah, this is a list of bets you're considering huh?"

"Two big games, Arizona vs. Carolina and Denver vs. New England. I got no idea who to tip or pick here, everything looks so tempting, what d'I do?"

"So you want me to suggest something, is that it?"

"Yep!"

"Hmmm..." Pulling out her iPad, she looked at some betting lines and flows on where the money was being placed. "Call for Carolina and New England to cover the spread. Also go for the over on both games."

"Roger that, thanks! Sure was easy."

"Of course it was, those two teams are tipped by the masses to advance to the Super Bowl."

"So yer saying I should keep my money?"

"Moderating earnings would be wise. Besides, you need to acquire materials with that, or at least some food."

"All righty, guess I'm done here, see ya." Off went Ryuujou to call in her tips.

"Mama, look," Kisaragi said through telekinesis.

"What is it?" Mutsuki saw a picture of the admiral surrounded by many prominent members of the fleet and the Rising Sun flag in the background with the letters in the botton spelling in Japanese, "Farewell, Pride!"

"Do you like it?"

"Nice. I'll put this in the scrap book." Mutsuki put it away. "Come on, let's head downstairs to see some training going on. Come on."

"Right!" Off they went, doing another excursion as the day wore on.

* * *

Prinz Eugen had a penchant for pudding. But not just any pudding. Kongou had sent to her a special recipe for Yorkshire Pudding, the bread that accompanied a proper Sunday Roast in all of England. Apparently the recipe was one that was supposed to have been kept secret because of how good it was. But now, Prinz was able to make her own Yorkshire Pudding and top it with some nice whipped cream and berries and make it a specialty over at the German KanMusu base in Hamburg. The Bundesliga was having a short break but would get back to work the following weekend, and her FC Ingolstadt 04 was on pace to remain in the top flight next season but they needed to hit the ground running.

As for Graf Zeppelin, she prized the vietues of Bulletproof Coffee, that is, Guatemalan coffee with butter and stevia that gave her all the benefits of the beans but with no crash and what not. The fairy magic at the base ensured that she could make this any time she wanted, and there were frequent shipments of beans coming in. She dranked one tall canteen of Bulletproof per day to allow her to patrol the ocean and ensure that there weren't any issues when her planes went out to scan for troublemakers. And it was morning.

"Have you ever eaten currywurst, Prinz?" asked Graf.

"Once or twice, but not really."

"One time I heard that Max and Leberecht went on a side trip to Berlin to actually sample it. It actually improved their stats and overall HP. It's a frankfurter with a blend of ketchup and spicy curry powder. Now I understand why Bismarck is away today."

"Why?"

"She is procuring the recipe that Frau Heuwer devised so she can replicate it and serve it with the other stuff." A sip of her canteen. "Hard work."

"Big sis always is out there. And her Bayern is going to win it all, again. Wouldn't you know it. So boring."

"Meanwhile, Dortmund is trundling along in second. Par for the course, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, that's what they all say. Oh yeah, I wonder who the other members on our team like?"

"Max likes Schalke, Leberecht is an Koln fan, Hachi supports Hertha and Ro isn't a Bundesliga fan, she likes the Western Sydney Wanderers from Australia. That's what they told me." Ro, as in Ro-500, and Hachi, as in I-8.

"All good choices. Except for the Wanderers one, they are starting to lose their form."

"Hallo, I'm back!" Bismarck said, returning from her journey with a convoy of curry ketchup.

"Bismarck-oneesama!" Prinz ezclaimed as the two embraced. "Welcome back."

"Heheh, at long last I have deciphered and recorded the original recipe for Frau Hertha Heuwer's currywurst, the genuine article."

"Congratulations!" she said, applauding. Max Schultz, who was lounging with Leberecht Maass, pulled out a vuvuzela to blow in approval.

"So, Prinz, do you want to join me in cooking lunch?" Bismarck asked.

"You got it, at once, big sis!" And so the two of them proceeded to cook. "Oh, Graf, did you want to join us?" Graf pointed to the sports highlights she was watching on TV. "I guess that wasn't any good."

Ro, civilian name Veronica Roka Yamamoto, former civilian name Judith "Yuu" Schneewind, closed her eyes on the couch next to Graf and recalled that fateful day she met Iku, I-19, deep in the ocean...

* * *

_She floated in the ocean off the waters of Etajima, after going on a run of grabbing fuel and ammunition, resting, awaiting her next deployment. On that fateful day, it was time for Admiral Tanaka to begin the proceedings to make her into something new. "Hmmm...so, the day has come."_

_"I have a question," asked I-58, Goya. "Japanese subs don't have equipment to hold torpedoes in. Where do they go after remodeling?"_

_"Good question. Allow me to demonstrate." He pointed to Iku diving in._

_"Oy, Yuu-chan, what's going on?" asked Iku. "Are you worrying over where the torpedoes will go after remodelling?" She was, the blush on her face apparent. "No problem! Let Iku show you!" She pulled down her clothes and began some fingering._

_"Clo...when did my clothes get...!?" exclaimed Yuu._

_"First, you must clean your second torpedo tube, like this!" Some nice fingering was taking place in her sweet spot, eliciting some intense sensation and cravings for more._

_"U's second torpedo tube!?"_

_"Yes, yes, then...once you wash it clean...enter the oxygen torpedo, like this! Opening/initiating second launch torpedo tube!" Iku dug right in and fingered deeper into her, causing her to orgasm intensely with such strong German passion. Or feuer, as Prinz would say..._

_"Ahhhh, haaaah, hyaaaaah, hyaaaaaaah!" cried Yuu, not knowing that she wanted more of this without hesitation._

_"Breached!" Iku said._

_"Yuu's about to break...Yuu's about to...Yuu's about's to...hyaaaah...!"_

_"Not yet, not yet, getting close," Iku said._

_"Hyaaaaaaaah!"_

_"An encore's about to begin!" Iku grinned, cackling like a otaku teitoku in his mid-40s. "Hahahahahahaahaah! Formal accesibility achieved! Go forth, Iku's Oxygen Torpedo!"_

_"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And she let out a massive release...before blacking out._

* * *

_"!" She slowly opened her eyes, the burning sun casting down on her. Her eyes were now wide open and she lay there on the beach, dressed in a black one-piece school swimsuit and a short white sailor top with black trim and black bowtie. "Oh mein Gott, what happened?"_

_She sat up, noticed that her skin was slightly tanned from being in the sun too long. "I...didn't die after all...I am...alive?" She looked around, and noticed she was on a beach. And she noticed a pink flower on the left side of her head. "I didn't lose who I was...but for some reason...I feel like am something new for once..." The girl closed her eyes to think about the fleetingness of life, dictated by the tendencies of the cherry blossoms surrounded her on the sand._

_A man and a girl with a white sailor shirt over a blue one-piece came in. "Ah, there you are," said the Admiral. "Welcome back to life, it looks like."_

_"Who are...where is this place?"_

_He grinned. "Heh. You're right where you have been all along, just washed up a few kilometers away from where you entire life changed. Welcome to my fleet...Ro-500."_

_"So I am now Ro," said Ro, a smile on her face, a symbol of her gratitude for finally being who she wanted to be after all._

_The pink-haired girl with the ahoge and unmistakable flower headpiece spoke. "Welcome to Etajima, Ro-chan. Let's work hard okay?" Goya asked with a giggle. Ro went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, triggering a blush from Goya, who couldn't speak._

_"Ich liebe dich," she whispered. "Aishiteru. Daisuki. Saranghae. I love you."_

_"I think we have ourselves a nice sub pair to work with on the Orel grinding."_

_"Awwww, that again?" Goya groaned, an anger vein on her head. She noticed that Ro was holding her hand, a finger to her mouth, one eyes closed as she giggled. Goya had to smile as the three of them went back to the Naval District. They would go on 200 Orel Cruising expeditions before Goya would be retired from doing so._

_As for Ro, she did 100 more with other subs, before she and Hachi were summoned to the Admiral's office, albeit in more contemporary outfits. "So why did you bring me here?" asked Ro four months after her second remodel from being Yuu._

_"We're going to send both of you back to Germany so that you may be reunited with the European-based KanMusu there," said Admiral Tanaka, doing the Gendou pose from his desk, the Failure Penguin bouncing around to "I Say A Little Prayer" by Dionne Warwick._

_"Ehhhh? But I liked being with Goya-chan, she is my bae! And I am now fluent in Japanese and Korean too! Please reconsider, Admiral!"_

_"It's a decision that was made between the Deutsche Marine and JMSDF to send you back to Germany. If need be, we will recall you back here, but you will be based in Hamburg on a full-time basis. You will be departing in three days, so you and Hachi will have time to prepare."_

_"Admiral, thank you for allowing me to reunite with my German compatriots," said Hachi, saluting. "I am honored to have been at your service."_

_The Admiral nodded. "Okay, with that settled, dismissed."_

_It was night, and as a result of being transferred, Ro and Hachi were not given any expeditions or night battles to do. She went to her quarters, where Goya was waiting, on her bed in her underwear. "So, you're gonna be leaving soon, huh Ro-chan?"_

_Ro, desconsolate, went to Goya's side and cried profusely on her lap. "I can't leave you, Goya-chan! I love you so much, I hate this! I wanted to be with you until the end! I hate this, I hate this so much! This is not fair. I wanted to be with you! Goya-chan!"_

_"Shhhhh, let it out," Goya said. "Sometimes it's all for a reason. All good things have to come to an end. But as long as remember who you are with, you can't be unhappy about it." She lifted's Ro's chin, still sobbing through the tracks of her tears. "I don't like seeing that face of despair from you." She crept in closer. "Let me make you smile," Goya whispered lustily as she also began to shed tears as the two of the shared a long and passionate kiss._

_"Ahhhhh, Goya-chan!" Ro moaned as her voice sounded eerily similar to the adult-like tones of the yet-to-be christened at the time Kashima. After the kiss concluded, a trail of saliva separated their moisture-laden lips and bated breath. Ro was drained of her tears and her mind was made up: she wanted to make love to Goya again as they did for way too long. She had no regrets, she wanted the softness of touch, the richness of her flesh to be with her when left for Germany. Ro wanted her to be with her even when she was not with her. That was her intention, and she was going to get it._

_Ro proceeded to rip off her clothes and Goya's underwear and soon enough, Goya was on top of Ro, the two submariner girls hugging and kissing, their collective flowers tapping out as their fluid movement guided them, two angels, nude in the night, indulging in a special night battle. "Ro-chan, Ro-chan, this is so good, hyaaaaah, ohhhhh!" cried Goya, the torogao on her face saying it all._

_"I think I'm gonna break again if you go into me some more, ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh, Goya-chan, hyaaaaaah, haaaaah, ohhhh, aghhh, ohhhh!" cried Ro, clearly orgasming like an adult with experience (i.e. Kongou) "More, more, more! I desire you, ohhhhhh!"_

_"Ro-chan, Ro-chan, I need to...I think...ah, I'm gonna come, I am, I, I, I'm gonna, ohhhhh...!"_

_Ro was about to lose her mind as well. "I think I'm gonna come as well. Ohhhh, haaaaah, haaaaaah..."_

_"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Goya and Ro, letting out a massive release before all their energy was drained out of them and they fell into a sleeplike state._

_"Haaaaah, haaaaah, no matter what happens, I will always be with you," Goya said, all cried out as well, smiling through her misty eyes as she held Ro's hand._

_"We may be oceans apart, but the dream I have with you will always remain, and I'll always be with you even I'm not, Goya-chan."_

_"Good night...Roka. Dechi."_

_"Gute nacht...Goya. Oyasumi nasai." One more kiss and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace, their blissful state restored as the moonlight illuminated their shiny bodies, so pure and aesthetically memorable._

* * *

A smile was on Ro's face as she opened her eyes and looked around again. Graf was watching the soccer, Prinz and Bismarck were cooking currywurst, Max, Leberecht and Hachi were playing poker. "Oh, lunch is ready!" Prinz said, offering a massive plater of currywurst, to go with pommes frites, salad, pretzels, bratwursts and rolls. Some bottles of local brews were also on the table.

"Ah, guess I'll have to meet with them now," Graf said, turning off the television and heading to the table to eat. "Ro, you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Graf headed to the table and the others began to eat.

"Mmmmm, Frau Heuwer's currywurst is second to none!" exclaimed Prinz Eugen. "What a nice recipe, Bismarck-oneesama!"

"Like it?" asked Bismarck. "Hah, my cooking skills have definitely taken a huge rise in stock."

"Uh, Ro has yet to join us," Max said. "Hey Ro, get over here, we're eating!"

Ro was standing there, looking upwards, perhaps in the direction of Japan. She was smiling, like she always does. "Don't worry, Goya-chan, when fate calls for it, I'll be back to be with you and I will make sure you don't regret the time we spent together, because I will always love you!" she said in her Kashima-like voice. "Ufufufu."

"Are you done orating? Your currywurst is gonna get cold."

Ro turned around, the blissful state of hers at an all time high, and grinned. "Ehehe!"

_"I don't need the score_

_I'm goin' through the door_

_Gonna tell the man I don't want no more_

_Pick up a fast car and burn my name in the road_

_One week, two week, maybe even more_

_Piss all my money up against the damn wall_

_First thing you know I'll be back in Bow River again_

_First thing you know I'll be back in Bow River again_

_First thing you know I'll be_

_Back in Bow River_

_Again!"_

* * *

**END CHAPTER 43**


	44. Help You Fly

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 44:**

**Help You Fly**

* * *

Perhaps no one valued the power of a second remodel at the Etajima Naval District than Zuikaku, civilian name Kazumi Kakushima. While her older sister Shoukaku (Shoko Kakushima) didn't mind being remodeled a second time, it was Zuikaku that relished the opportunity to realize her full potential and avenge the shortcomings of her past self.

After filling the void left by the absence of the Butterflies and Dragons, Zuikaku and Shoukaku, the Cranes, flew in and did enough expeditions to warrant a second remodel that saw them keep their trademare red and white outfits, but adding a dash of orange and an ability to send it bigger, faster and more stronger jets. Moreover, she wanted to make her kouhai, Katsuragi, proud.

"Sempai! Congratulations on your second remodel," Katsuragi said back at Mamiya's Bar as Zuikaku came in with Shoukaku.

"Heheh! At long last, we have beaten the First Carrier Division hands down by being the carriers we always thought we could be," Zuikaku said, sparkling and smug as ever. "Now I officially have nothing against Kaga because I have finally beaten her at her own game. This girl is on fire~~~~~!" she sang, spinning around like Fubuki while belting out an old Alicia Keys song. A subtle karate chop to the head from Shoukaku send Zuikaku crashing down. "Hey, what was that for!?" she roared with a comically inflated head.

"Staying humble and respectful is part of being among the ranks of the Kai Ni," Shoukaku reminded her.

"Ah, whatever. Oy, Mamiya!"

"Yeeeees?" she asked, skipping over.

"Give me the biggest parfait you got."

"Akagi-sized right?"

A facefault. "Uh...yeah."

"Co-ming. Right. Up," she whispered before she went over and slapped Irako on the ass to get a couple of Akagi-sized parfaits whipped up for Zuikaku and Shoukaku.

"Oy, Katsu, did you want something?" Irako asked.

"Green tea milkshake, shot of vanilla," she replied.

"Right!"

"So how many expeditions did you do, sempai?" asked Katsuragi to Zuikaku.

"70 flat, all wins, many with the Kongou posse."

"And Zuikaku was MVP in 30 of them," Shoukaku replied. "I only was MVP in five."

"Oh, Shoukaku-nee, you're such a tease, stop it, ahahahahah! Mou." A forced laugh gave way to a smug pout.

"Ehhhhh," Katsuragi said, mystified. "Well, I guess that's what it all boils down to." Oddly enough, it was breakfast time and it was Monday morning. Zuikaku's and Shoukaku's second remodeling took place yesterday.

"So what is this, is this American football that is on?" asked Shoukaku.

"Really tall fat guys hitting each other in front of a rabid full house," Zuikaku concluded. "But somehow it's an interesting watch. Anyway, I notice RJ is paying attention to this and is sweating profusely. Wonder why..."

"Grrrr, Mutsuki lied to me!" Ryuujou snarled. "Denver are leading! Denver, of all teams, with Peyton Manning and 'Omaha'! Bastard! Come on New England, wake up goddammit!"

"Seems she isn't taking the proceedings quite well, sempai," said Katsuragi. A few plays later. "Ah, looks like she is!"

"Yeah, that's how you do it!" Ryuujou said. "Touchdown, New England! YAAAAAAH!" The conversion attempt failed, causing Ryuujou to turn to stone for a bit. Katsuragi, unimpressed, went over and gave Ryuujou a karate chop, breaking her stone shell. "What the hell was that!?"

"A missed conversion," Katsuragi said. "They have a good atmosphere in Denver it seems."

Following another New England turnover leading to a Denver touchdown..."Taihou!" Ryuujou said. "Cosmopolitan."

"Coming right up," Taihou said, cooking up a cocktail of vodka, triple sec, lime juice and cranberry juice. "Here you go."

A drink. "Ahhh, I guess I can conclude that Mutsuki sucks at tipping," RJ muttered, her bloodshot heaven eyes going derpy like a Slurpee.

"Don't you think you need to wait till the game plays out first before you make up your mind?" Katsuragi asked her. Silence. "She's not listening..." Another interception by Tom Brady. "So that's why..."

At long last, the parfaits arrived. "Whoa," Zuikaku said. "Itadakimasu..." A big spoonful. "Ohhhh, this is amazing."

A nibble of a few cookies made Shoukaku grin from ear to ear. "It feels nice to be rewarded for reaching the pinnacle of success."

Tone (civilian name Kotone Shiraishi) came in. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked, settling down to have a mimosa with some shrimp and grits.

"Watching some American football, I believe," Zuikaku replied.

"Good game so far, very defensive, not a lot of production," Shoukaku, the Soaring Crane, added. "Game's going quickly low."

"As quick as your parfaits," Tone snarked.

Shoukaku looked. "Our bowls are empty. Mmmm, that must have been a proper parfait Mamiya made."

"Ugggggh," Zuikaku said, feeling a little dizzy from the expanded quantity she consumed. "Shoukaku-nee, I agree."

With less than four minutes to go, Tom Brady threw a dart to Rob Gronkowski. "Yes, that's it!" said Ryuujou. "Just give me a touchdown and I am back in the hunt! Come on boys!"

"How much did she earn the last time she went on a wagering bender?" asked Tone to Shoukaku.

"Based on what she told me, a lot, 100,000 or something," she replied.

"Denver is challenging the call," said the referee, Ed Hochuli.

Ryuujou's face was shaded. "Red flag raised, red flag thrown, red flag, red flag." Apparently, the challenge was not overturned, but the fourth down was wasted. Nonethless, Denver had to punt on their next drive and the Patriots had yet another chance to level the scores with all of their timeouts remaining. It came down to 1:34 to go, 4th and 10. Brady to Gronkowski again over the top.

"Hell yeah!" Ryuujou said. "1st and goal!"

"Great finish it looks like," said Katsuragi.

Another third down came, just four yards away from the end zone. Brady under pressure, throws it away. 17 seconds to go. 4th and goal. Bill Belichick called another timeout. On the next play, Gronkowski caught a pass on the left side for a score

"Two-pointer coming up!" Ryuujou exclaimed. "Come on!" After Denver called timeout, the two-point throw was picked off. Ryuujou turned to stone again. The Patriots needed to dial-up some magic on the onside kick. They failed.

Zuikaku noticed Musashi chatting with Yahagi in the background. "Hey Musa!"

"Yep?" she asked, barreling over.

"Send RJ to the drydock." With a salute, the two of them carried Ryuujou to the drydock to repair her state of mind.

* * *

"Thank you," said the Admiral, receiving fram Akashi a sandwich plate and a tall mug of green tea infused with finger lime from Australia.

"You're welcome. The Asashio class worked real hard to provide you with some of those finger limes. It's a unique type of citrus that is being farmed commercially recently and enhances the flavor profile of the tea."

"I can feel its effects. Thank you."

"If you need anything else, let me know. Otherwise, I'm heading back to the factory to continue working with Yuubari."

"Will do. Dismissed." As Akashi left, Admiral Tanaka sank his teeth into the sandwich, which was actually one of the most sophisticated hot dogs ever. Replicated from a restaurant in California, the newly-created Etajima Dog was a grilled 460 mm (18 in) all-beef in natural casing frank from Chicago, served on a fresh baked herb and oil focaccia roll, spread with white truffle butter, then grilled. The hot dog was topped with a whole grain mustard from France, garlic &amp; herb mayonnaise, sauteed chopped shallots, organic mixed baby greens, maple syrup marinated/fruitwood smoked uncured bacon from New Hampshire, chopped tomato, expensive moose cheese from Sweden, sweetened dried cranberries, basil olive oil/pear-cranberry-coconut balsamic vinaigrette, and ground peppercorn.

A few hours later, Ise returned to the drydock. "Hey Ryuujou."

"What?" she asked, making bubbles while sulking in the nude.

"Carolina covered."

"!" On cue, a bucket rolled in and fixed her up in a hurry, causing her to release. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Hey mama," asked Little Kaga to Kaga on the seventh of February that night.

"What?"

"What's a Sig-Alert?"

"Sig-Alerts are unique to Southern California," said Akagi. "They came about in the 1940s when the L.A.P.D. got in the habit of alerting a local radio reporter, Loyd Sigmon, of bad car wrecks on city streets. These notifications became known as "Sig-Alerts." Later Mr. Sigmon developed an electronic device that authorities could use to alert the media of disasters. Caltrans latched on to the term "Sig-Alert" and it has come to be known as any traffic incident that will tie up two or more lanes of a freeway for two or more hours."

"Thanks, Auntie."

"I learned something new, too," Kaga added.

"There will be one second left on the clock," said the referee on the CBS broadcast. It was Sunday, and Akagi and Kaga ordered 100 pizzas from Papa John's.

"Who is that guy?" asked Little Kaga to Souryuu, munching on a slice of John's Favorite.

"His name is Peyton and he plays quarterback." The camera zoomed in on Cam Newton's face.

"Is this the face of a criminal?" asked Little Kaga.

"No," Kaga said. "He is a free man, not a slave. But he is crap at playing his sport."

"But he does this, Mom!" said Little Kaga, doing the dab.

"Oh dear," Akagi said to the others.

"You don't like my dab, auntie?" she asked as the confetti rained down Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara.

"No, it's not that."

"What is?" asked Hiryuu, sweating.

Akagi opened a box. "We ran out of pizza." They didn't know that Fubuki was secretly Vining the entire evening of reactions. Kaga lost the bet and would have to buy Akagi five more orders of The Works as a penalty to go with two tall bottles of Mountain Dew. Poor Kaga.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 44**


	45. Sunlight

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 45:**

**Sunlight**

* * *

Fubuki liked pillows. The softness, the light touch, the sheer feel of it all. But what could top a really comfortable pillow? Akagi, her sempai. She liked to embrace Akagi while sleeping as Kaga was occupied sleeping with her daughter and Shimakaze did evening jogs up and down Westwood. Classes and examinations for personal enrichment were nothing compared to the KanMusu witnessing the training of the Butterflies and Dragons for the Olympics. But when it was time for rest and relaxation, melting into Akagi's embrace felt fantastic.

"Mmmmmmm, Akagi-sempai's breasts feel so good," murmured Fubuki one morning as the two of them were embracing each other, sleeping with nothing on, their cleavages docked next to each other, her flower tapped out long before as the scent of yuri and fragrant lilies pervaded across the room.

"Fubuki-chan," sighed Akagi, melting in the caressing touch of her kouhai. In the background, Akagi's laptop was playing some music, followed by a special evening radio program back at the Naval District in Etajima.

"This is Ise with Hyuuga here on this wonderful February night and the start of Lent," Ise said as Hyuuga petted the Failure Penguin. "What do you like about Valentine's Day, Hyuuga?"

"Spending time with the Admiral, spending time with you, indulging in liqueur with chocolate..."

"Chocolate and alcohol seem to be you thing, isn't it?"

"It is the great dessert combination that I know, outside of old fashion green tea cheesecake."

"Well, today we have a new member of our fleet. She's from Italy and she decided to stop by so that later, she returns back to the Mediterranean to do her usual service. Introduce yourself."

"Buon giorno, I am Zara, real name Zara Iachino, and I am a heavy cruiser and a good friend of Prinz Eugen," said Zara, flipping her long blonde hair. "Pleasure to meet you. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm Ise, and this is Hyuuga, and welcome to Japan. How do you like our country?"

"Great place with smart people, very advanced in technology, though some people I am not very keen off because they are discreetly aggressive in their advances."

"Tell us a little bit about your past history," asked Hyuuga.

"Absolutely. My design involved some elements of the French design and was an improvement of an old class, the Trento class. More armor means I could pass for a battleship. However, I never got to see my full potential because I was taken to task during the Battle of Cape Matapan. It was not even close. I did try my best at Calabria and Cape Spartivento, though."

"Who do you consider to be your big sister?"

"Littorio. I look up to her a lot. We also have the same hair colour, too."

"How many jars of Nutella do you burn in a year?"

"20-30 minimum. Me and Libeccio buy the tall jars so that we can stretch the supply. Nutella is a weakness of mine. I like it a lot. I put it on my bread and crepes."

"Among the cruisers based in Japan, who's your favorite?"

"Atago's pretty cool. She's a great professional and knows what it takes to do the job among the heavy cruisers. However, since I'm from Europe, I want to at least meet up to Prinz's standards, reputation and popularity. She likes going to the football matches in Germany but always has time to do her service obligations. I like the football too, but not much as Prinz. She's very sporty."

"We have a couple other new kids on the block who will stay here on base to get some sorties down, maybe secure a medal or two. Introduce yourselves."

"Hello Japan. My name is Okinami, a.k.a. Nami Makino. I am a Yuugumo Class Destroyer," Okinami said. "I am honored to be part of the best military team in the world."

"Welcome Okinami," Ise said. "Tell us about your past history."

"As a Yuugumo-class, in my past existence I had six Type 3 127-millimeter (5.0 in) guns in three twin-gun turrets, one superfiring pair aft and one turret forward of the superstructure. I was laid down in 1943 but didn't see a complete year of action. I was sunk outside Manila in an air raid on Nov. 13, 1944. 14 crewmen were killed and 19 were wounded."

"So you didn't see much action, huh?" asked Hyuuga.

"The only think I did was sink the USS Trout and rescue the survivors of the Sakito Maru. Other than that, I didn't do a lot in the war. Hopefully this time, I will turn things around and be of use to this team because I have nothing but love for the KanMusu and Admiral Tanaka."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, nice glasses too," said Ise.

"Thank you very much."

"And we have one more joining us for this one. Introduce yourself please."

"Hello everyone. I am Hatsuzuki, real name Suzuki Taguchi, and I am an Akizuki-class destroyer," Hatsuzuki said. "It thrills me, personally, to be part of the team. I'm ready to get some work done."

"Tell us about your past self."

"I saw plenty of action after being laid down in December 1942. I was an escort ship, for a number of big ships like Jun'you and Hiyou and Ooyodo, Mogami, Chikuma, Taihou, Kashima, who today I understand is on maternal leave until the birth of her child, and I was a frequent visitor to Truk. I met my demise at Leyte Gulf and paid my respects to Zuikaku, who I met along with Shoukaku." Hatsuzuki brushed away a tear.

"You get emotional when you talk about Zuikaku and Shoukaku, huh?"

"What I can say? The Cranes are awesome and to see them again is a thrill. I want to team up with them in a number of expeditions so I can experience my own personal redemption. Aren't they second remodeled already?"

"Yes, that is correct," said Ise.

"Zuikaku and Shoukaku are Kai Ni?" asked Zara. "No wonder they glowed when I passed by them. They must be rock stars out here!"

"Well, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu are training in America for the Olympic Archery Competition so there's that to consider."

"I had to sniffle my nose so that it didn't bleed, Zuikaku and Shoukaku are really that popular out here," Zara said, sparkling.

"Anyway," Hatsuzuki said. "Admiral, if you're listening, I want to sortie with the Cranes and get grinding. You won't be disappointed!"

"Thank you, all three of you, and this is Ise with you on this excellent Thursday night in Etajima. Up next we talk with Akebono and Kasumi and how their negative opinions of the Admiral have diminished for the better. Of course, Akebono is Admiral Tanaka's younger sister, but it's not just that. Stay tuned on Ise and Hyuuga, right after this short break, don't go away..."

"Ugh...what's going on?" asked Fubuki, eyes half-lidded.

"Looks like the base has a few new faces," Akagi said. "Looking good."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sempai," she replied, slowly getting up and putting on her underwear before drawing open the curtains, the sunlight radiating on her glowing body and she looked back. "So, are we going to go anyway to the range?"

"Off day today," Souryuu said, waking up. "We've been training for the past few days, but we finally get some time off to exercise our mind rather than our body."

"Hmmmm, maybe I should do a little day trip myself," fubuki thought as she took a bath.

"Fubuki, are you going anywhere?" Akagi asked.

"Haven't made up my mind yet," she said through the door. A hour later, she was in her trademark yellow sweater and blue shorts, freshly showered after a long night of sleep. "I'm gonna be off, so I'll see you guys later," Fubuki said, grabbing her knapsack and heading through the door, subconsciously heading for Dodger Stadium.

"Hey Akagi, you want to go anywhere?" asked Hiryuu, switching up her hairstyle. "We have no class today so we can go off to do some sightseeing."

"I have the answer," said Arizona, walking in with Iowa and Missouri as Fubuki left the dorms. "Let me show you around Santa Monica with Iona and Momo. How about it?"

"We're coming too," said Fusou with Yamashiro. "Time to do some photography."

"Let's do it, big sis!" said Yamashiro, pumping her fists.

"Okay, it's settled," said Akagi. "Let's all take the bus to Santa Monica, it's not that far from here."

"OU!" they all said.

"Shimakaze, are you coming too?" asked Kaga to Shimakaze.

"Me and your daughter are going to jog over there," she replied, pointing to Little Kaga, stretching in her issued gym uniform. Akagi's nose was about to bleed when Kaga's slight karate chop kept the blood in.

"Okay, let's all meet at the Pier, let's have fun," Akagi said. And so, the party went to Santa Monica, leaving Fubuki to take the bus to head to the stadium.

* * *

"So this is where the Dodgers play," said Fubuki, looking at the stadium. "It looks really nice." She was looking at the left field fence. "All right, I'm going to test my second remodel frame and go on a run. 3...2...1!" And so Fubuki started her long run. Starting at Dodger Stadium, she made a left turn, heading down a road, southward before turning left again and exiting the stadium through Vin Scully Avenue. Passing down the Victory Memorial Grove on her right, Fubuki approached Sunset Boulevard and made another left.

Hitting southbound on Sunset past The Ampal Creative, Guisados and Vintage King Audio, Fubuki passed Mile 1 and continued down the thoroughfare, passing by the Elysian, the Bahia Nightclub and CVS Pharmacy, cruising over the 110 Freeway. Sunset Boulevard became Cesar Chavez Blvd. and she was heading east, whizzing by the Cortines School before turning left on Broadway. Mile 2 was in the books. She went up Broadway, passing Ord St. before turning right on Alpine St. and then making a right on New High St., going down Ord and making a left on Cesar Chavez.

Main St. was coming up, and so Fubuki decided to make a right on Main, passing by Olvera St., El Pueblo De Los Angeles and the Cathedral of Our Lady Queen of Angels. It was passing by the church that Fubuki's body began to glow and a visible spring in her step could be seen, the fire burning in her eyes. She crossed the 101 Freeway, passed by the United Stated Courthouse and the US Department of Homeland Security and City Hall. Mile 3. A bald eagle passed by, winking and letting out a cry of approval as it led the way.

Turning left on 1st St., Fubuki entered Little Tokyo and the Japanese American National Museum, heading right on Central Ave. before turning right on E. 2nd St. There were no crowds this time. Most people were at work and here was this young girl, the wife of Kensuke Tanaka, running unnoticed. Fubuki journeyed westward on E. 2nd St., the faint cries of her name fueling her on. Passing by the Edison on her left, she made a right on S. Spring St. and another left on 1st St., approaching the Disney Concert Hall and the Stanley Mosk Courthouse.

Grand Avenue came, and she made a right, passing by Grand Park before making a left on Temple St. Mile 4 was history by this point, and so was the Ahmanson Theatre and Mark Taper Forum. Heading west on Temple, Fubuki passed under the 110 Freeway and the LA County Department of Health and the Downtown Magnets High School. Viertel's Towing Services marked Mile 5. Fubuki then hit Edgeware Rd. and made a right, skating by Plasencia Elementary School, going over the 101 before making a left on Boston St. which became Bellevue Ave.

Fubuki rolled down Bellevue like a limousine, passing by the Echo Park community while turning right on Glendale Blvd. The Echo Park Lake was on her righthand side, the ducks and swans nodding at Fubuki as she said her morning greetings. Mile 6 was done, and Fubuki headed on the left fork in the road, Park Ave. before rejoing Sunset Blvd. and making a left.

She passed by a number of landmarks and dining establishments. The Edendale Brance Library. Tierra Mia Coffee. Mohawk Bend. A Starbucks. Mae Ploy. The Comfort Inn. The Stockroom. Pho Cafe. And the Gobi Mongolian Barbecue House, marking Mile 7, Silverlake. Fubuki was liking how her body was cruising as she ran with a mind-blowing pace. Heading up Sunset, she passed by Silver Lake Ramen, Diablo and Ali Mama Cafe on her right and Night + Market Song to her left.

More landmarks and establishments. The Sweat Spot. Lark Cake Shop, both to her right. Micheltorena Elementary School, where kids were playing on the playground. Millie's Cake, where employees were preparing for the next big occasion. A 99 Cents Only Store for those living on the lam. Pine &amp; Crane, a dining establishment. Secret Headquarters, a shopper's paradise. Intellegentia, a pretentious coffeehouse, on Fubuki's left. Mohawk General Store, another market for fools, on her right. The 4100 Bar was just a hop, skip and a jump away. El Cid marked Mile 8: Los Feliz.

"I wonder where Akagi-sempai and the others went," Fubuki thought, El Cid in her rear view mirror before passing by Dinosaur Coffee, Akbar and a Del Taco to her left and Thomas Starr King Middle School to her right. The restaurants Fubuki were passing by continued to pile up: Tiki-Ti, El Chavo and Acapulco, giving way to the Vista Theatre on Fubuki's right. Deciding she had enough of Sunset, she chose to turn right and enter Hollywood Boulevard. Fubuki then passed by a Goodwill - Los Angeles store, a bar called Covell, Umami Burger and Chase Bank. In the distance was another Starbucks, Rockwell Table &amp; Stage and the Barnsdall Art Park on her left. Edgemont St. marked Mile 9.

She was in Thai Town, but Fubuki decided that eating Pad Thai was not her thing, an AT&amp;T and a Hollywood Inn already behind her. She passed by more eating establishments: Pho Thai Town, Sapp Coffee Shop, Harvard &amp; Stone, Ruen Par, and Thai Patio. On her left was the Dixie Hollywood as Fubuki ran west on Hollywood, and on her right was a Jamba Juice. And under her were the stars of many famous people who laid their claim to fame in the movies, on TV, in music, and sports, among other things. She passed by Mile 10, the Hollywood Walk of Fame., located next to Pier 1 Imports and C4 Contemporary Art.

"So this is Hollywood, huh," said Fubuki, rolling past the Original Tommy's, Palms Thai, the Museum of Death, the Fonda Theatre, the Pantages Theatre, Katsuya Hollywood and Beso to go with another pass over the Hollywood Freeway. She then passed Grauman's Chinese Theatre, Mile 11, seeing the Playhouse Hollywood, King King, Musso &amp; Frank Grill, the Egyptian Theatre, El Capitan, the Hollywood Wax Museum, Capitol Records, Ripley's Believe It of Not, the Musicians Institute and the Dolby Theatre.

Fubuki turned left on Orange Dr., Mt. Lee and the Hollywood sign behind her as the beads of sweat came down, her energy still intact. Passing down Hollywood High School on her left, Fubuki rejoined Sunset Boulevard and turned right, whisking around an In-N-Out and another Comfort Inn. Run your race and keep the faith, Fubuki thought to herself, whipping past a Mobil, Bossa Nova and Ralphs. Mile 12 was in the books, and now she was heading into an integral of the entertainment capital of the world, the Sunset Strip.

Fubuki passed by a Guitar Center, The Moment, El Compadre, Toi On Sunset, Cheebo, Meltdown Comics and Collectibles, Acabar and Zankou Chicken, the Bank of America Financial Center and Bristol Farms. The Griddle Cafe marked Mile 13. The Laugh Factory was on her right; C82, 8000 Sunset and Trader Joe's were on her left. They soon gave way to a Bar Marmont, a Chateau Marmont, The Den on Sunset and a Pink Taco. More big name establishments and small time tourist traps. Cabo Cantina. The Standard, Hollywood. The Saddle Ranch Chop House and Sunset Tower. She was now in West Hollywood, a city all its own. Andaz and the Comedy Store were on her right, Skybar on her left.

"So many cool places," Fubuki said, impressed by what she saw. SoulCycle, Mel's Drive-In, Equinox and Sunset Plaza marked Mile 14. Everleigh, the State Social House, Book Soup and the Viper Room were on Fubuki's left side as she turned left on San Vicente Blvd. rolling past The London West Hollywood hotel and Whisky A Go Go. Fubuki hit Santa Monica Boulevard, making a right, passiong by Rage, Micky's, Millions of Milkshakes and The Abbey. Some people at the nearby Pavilions were wondering why someone was running the streets on a Monday.

Fubuki passed by the Troubadour on her right before turning left on Doheny Drive and running southbound. Mile 15 would be history, as well as Mile 16. She was now in Beverly Hills, a city that Kongou would feel right at home in. If only Kongou was able to see Beverly Hills, she would shop till she dropped. Passing by a Bristol Farms and a Ralphs, followed further by Culina Modern Italian and the Four Seasons before turning right on Burton Way and heading west, past L'Ermitage and the Beverly Hills Courthouse. Rejoining Santa Monica Blvd., Fubuki turned left on Rodeo Drive, whisking past the Ice Cream Lab, the Beverly Hills Presbyterian Church and Sugarfina, rolling past the numerous high-end clothing stores that on a normal day, Kongou would spend morning, noon and night at.

Fubuki passed by Ralph Lauren, Luxe Rodeo Drive and the stores themselves before turning right on Wilshire Blvd., passing by Barney's and Saks Fifth Avenue. Afterward, she turned left on Santa Monica, racing past yet another Starbucks and the Peninsula Beverly Hills. On Fubuki's right was the Los Angeles Country Club, a golf course, marking Mile 18. SmithHouse Tap &amp; Grill and a McDonald's welcomed her to Century City, the heart of LA's news and entertainment industry, in particular, 20th Century Fox. Fubuki rolled past a Brand Central, Frank's Liquor Store and Warner/Chappell Music.

Pabst Brewing and Little Inn gave way to a Mormon temple, on Fubuki's right, marking Mile 19. Azul Inn was now on her left, and Enterprise Rent-A-Car was on her right as she ran down Santa Monica. After skating past a Jack In The Box, BevMo!, another Del Taco and Hamasaku, Fubuki turned right on Sepulveda Blvd., heading northbound, passing by the Department of Water and Power, the Westwood Recreation Center and the Salvation Army, the latter on her left, the former two on her right. She was now running parallel to the 405 Freeway, but as she hit Wilshire, she turned left and crossed it, passing by Los Angeles National Veterans Park.

Fubuki had a little tear to her eye as she passed by the graves of those lost in the name of war and piece. She turned right on Barry Ave., passing by India's Crown and a 7-Eleven, then made a right on Goshen Ave. and a left on San Vicente Blvd. Mile 19, 20 and 21 were passed. Some more dining establishments: Toscana, Tavern, Starbucks again, SusieCakes, Chin Chin, another Katsuya, Whole Foods, Caffe Luxxi and Souplantation. Mile 22.

Fubuki continued to rumble down San Vicente Blvd., running past Lululemon Athletics, Vicente Foods, Brentwood 76 Service, and the Brentwood Country Club on her left hand side. Mile 23. So now Fubuki had passed by two golf courses. However, with 3.2 miles remaining on her journey, she was starting to feel the effects of losing fat while running. Nevertheless, she convinced herself to run even faster, as A Votre Sante and another Starbucks were history. Mile 24.

The San Vicente Media Park was on Fubuki's right side now as she ran past numerous residential areas. Hospitality Resorts was behind her. She had now entered Santa Monica after running all the way from Dodger Stadium over an hour prior. Her pace would be faster than Weldon Kirui of Kericho, Kenya. So was Cameron Talent &amp; Modeling, 6 Degrees Clothing, Corte Hispana, Jannone Construction and Development and the Earlthorp School. Mile 25. Passing by L.A. Tee, the San Vicent Towers, Santa Monica Surf School and Robert Gallagher Design, Fubuki turned left on Ocean Ave. and raced south, Palisades Park now on her righthand side.

After RavEyes Inc. and Oceana Beach Club, Fubuki passed Mile 26. She then stopped running at the Fairmont Miramar Hotel &amp; Bungalows. When all was said and done, Fubuki ran the entire length of the Skechers Performance Los Angeles Marathon in two hours and ten minutes flat. It was time that was 20 minutes faster than Nataliya Lehonkova of Odessa, Ukraine and three minutes faster than Kirui. But despite all that, there was something wrong about all this...

* * *

"I love the food here!" said Akagi, munching her 10th Pier Burger with the others while juicing down her 20th milkshake as they headed up Ocean towards the Fairmont Miramar. "The burgers and shakes are straight outta heaven."

"I'm glad you liked it, Auntie," Little Kaga snarked, eating a burger herself.

"Good call to have us come down here," Kaga said, holding up a bag of merchandise from Oatman Rock Shop. "Thanks, Ari."

"Yep," said Arizona, sipping her milkshake.

"The locals were right, these milkshakes are addicting, sis," Yamashiro said, having a sip while blushing.

"Indeed," Fusou added.

"Oh! I see someone familiar," Shimakaze said.

"Is that...Fubuki?" Akagi said, heading over to Fubuki. "Fubuki, how did you get here?"

"Akagi-sempai! I have returned after running a marathon in two hours and 10 minutes flat!" Fubuki said, saluting while sweating.

"Congratulations," said Souryuu.

"There is one problem, though," Akagi told Fubuki.

"Eh?"

"The LA Marathon was yesterday." At that point, Fubuki's clothes exploded and she lost all her energy, falling lifeless in Akagi's arms while still in her white side-tie underwear, tears falling out of her eyes. "No...Fubuki! FUBUKIIIIIII!"

* * *

Fubuki opened her eyes, the glow of the afternoon stinging them as she woke up. She found herself in her bed, still in her underwear. "Huh? Was this all...a dream?"

Akagi opened the door. "Ah, you've recovered. Thank goodness. What were you doing?"

"Oh! Akagi-sempai, I'm back at the dorms, it looks like. Ahahahahahah..."

Akagi looked at Fubuki, and noticed a massive difference in her body. She was more toned and fit, and there wasn't much baby fat as before. "You sure look different after that run." The running also decreased her bust size to more reasonable proportions.

Fubuki noticed and groaned. "Ugh, they've shrunk." Akagi gave them a squeeze. "Hiiiieeeei!"

"No, I think they are just right," Akagi said. "Looking good. I bet you've seen a lot of what Los Angeles has to offer, haven't you?"

"I guess so. I got to ran past Downtown LA, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Century City...I think I had fun running the route, but I wish I had registered first."

"No worries." Akagi produced a medal and handed it to Fubuki.

"Th...this is...!"

"A person who finished the race yesterday, one of the legacy runners, decided to hand this to you because you ran the race faster than anyone did yesterday, even the elite runners. Good work."

"Thank you, Akagi-sempai."

"Now, I want to also show my gratitude..." Akagi said, undressing to reveal herself in gift-wrapping. "...by showing my love for my kouhai. Happy Valentine's Day, Fubuki-chan."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akagi-sempai. I love you..." The two of them kissed and proceeded to consummate behind closed doors as the bald eagle from earlier passed by UCLA with a glint in his eye, flying northward into the cool Februry evening. In another room, Shimakaze was tied up, presumably by the others to prevent her from intruding into their meltlicious moment of glory.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 45**


	46. What's The Pressure?

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 46:**

**What's The Pressure?**

* * *

"How were you able to run the marathon route in traffic without being arrested?" asked Kaga to Fubuki and the rest of the girls as they ate breakfast at the Terrace Food Court at the Ackerman Student Union, Level 1, of UCLA the next day.

"Well first I didn't see any police where I was running. Second, it was a holiday and there weren't a lot of cars," Fubuki said. "Third, I ran on a whim, really. I didn't know where I was running but there was a bird and few fairies ahead of me guiding the way and, well, I ended up seeing you guys."

"Your time would have been the fastest of anybody, except maybe me, of course," Shimakaze boasted, sticking her tongue out.

"Are you sure?" Fubuki asked.

"Yep. I'm built for speed, and I cover that in less than two hours. You ran it in two hours and 10 minutes flat, from what I've been told."

"It's also on the news," Akagi said, holding up the Los Angeles Times, showing the back page, saying, "Japanese Student Outruns Marathon Field A Day After." "And it also shows you in...your..." Akagi's nose gushed out. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Ehhhhhhh..." Fubuki let out a hesistant laugh as Akagi's nose was plugged by Kaga.

"I also relayed the news to Etajima and the Admiral via social," Hiryuu said. "The reaction was that of disbelief and amazement. Kitakami said, 'We KanMusu can apparently outrun anyone. ANYONE. Even the Kenyans.' Akatsuki also said, 'Only the most elegant of ladies can finish a marathon 20 minutes faster than any mere mortal lady!' Mutsuki said, 'Fubuki-chan is the true champion of the LA Marathon!' Oh, oh, and this from Nagato. It's a picture of her winking and flashing a thumbs up. The caption: 'We Love L.A.'"

"Ahhhh, so they found out," Fubuki said, continuing to munch on a burger with all the fixins.

"And this one here from Yuudachi, 'Fubuki-chan should run the Rio women's marathon poi!'"

"I don't think Yuudachi realizes that Fubuki here has to take part in a meet herself," Missouri said. "That's a really fast time, though. No question, you would win that marathon in Rio if you were allowed to take part."

"I'd rather run noncompetitively anyway," said Fubuki. "I only run to keep my mind and body focused, but I don't run like a full-time harrier cause I work for the Commander, just like Akagi-sempai and the others."

"You mean your husband," Arizona snarked.

"That too, but you do get my point, right Ari?"

"We trust you," Iowa said, putting a hand on Fubuki's shoulder. "Oh yeah, last night, Ari, Momo and I were actually at the Grammys, watching the whole show and also attending the afterparty as VIPs. We were lucky to make it home before midnight."

"Did you take plenty of film?" asked Souryuu.

"I sent some photos to the Admiral. He'll love it. In fact, everyone in Japan was talking about it, especially Ashigara. She says, 'I am jealous of you guys. So lucky to be in America!' Well, we ARE American shipgirls...Taylor Swift is also a distant relative of Momo."

"I don't see Cousin Taylor that often because she is working in the studio, touring or doing promos," Missouri explained. "But I often keep in touch so that she keeps me informed on the latest new music from her. And I liked how she called out Kanye West and made him know his place. That's my cousin for you."

"Indeed. So, have you heard anything from the coaches?" Arizona asked Akagi.

"Madoka told us we're going back to training, this time with the UCLA Archery Club, tomorrow," said Akagi. "I like to maintain my form. Oh, and we are honorary members of the club, the resident pros."

"I can't wait to teach the students how real archers do their work," said Hiryuu.

"I just want to hear some more lectures from the old people here," Fusou snarked.

"You have something against the professors here?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, they are all old and creepy. At least, the ones from the units I take."

"You know you're only being students for these two quarters, right? Afterwards, by contract you will be released so that we can head to Brazil."

"Is that it? The hell do I know, then!" They all had a laugh as Iowa opened up a book. "Hey Iona, what are you opening up?"

"A book detailing the shameful legacy of Warren Harding. It also details every nook and cranny of Teapot Dome, the Watergate before Watergate. It was for this reason that nearby University High School got its current name."

"I have no idea who that guy is."

"Well, for starters he's dead. Second, he's a president from the last century. Third, he's not as noteworthy as Franklin Delano Roosevelt or Bill Clinton."

"Well, that's news to me."

After an hour, she closed to book. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Arizona.

"I'm going to go for a permanent blonde hairstyle instead of the black hair that I have."

"Why? You look fine just the way you are."

"We're in an election year and I decided that I am going to do my own personal vote. The Senate in my Head told me I needed to make a change to my appearance, persona, everything."

"So how are we going to do that?" Missouri asked as Fubuki sipped her Coke.

"Later tonight, let's head to the Port of Los Angeles. There is a factory there that allows ships to be revamped and they actually have a station customized for me should I decide to officially commit full-time to being a part of the Admiral's team."

"Holy smokes," Fusou said. "You mean, you're actually going to commit to our team and do expeditions and night battles by remodeling yourself?"

"I didn't sink then, and I sure hell am not going to sink now. Besides..." Iowa struck a pose. "I want Kensuke to be the father of my children too."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed the others except Akagi and Kaga, who exchanged fist bumps.

"Sister...so brave..." cried Missouri, shedding a tear.

"On behalf of United States of America, Iowa, reporting for duty for the Kantai Collection!"

"YEAAAAAH!" cheered the girls, hugging and applauding.

"Iowa, welcome to the team," said Fubuki. "Looking forward to seeing the new you tonight."

"Just watch. My new appearance..."

* * *

Nightfall came, and they were at the Port of Los Angeles. Iowa came out, a blonde bombshell with a nice rack, hot legs, a Los Angeles state of mind and instant win all over. "...will blow your mind!"

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" exclaimed the Japanese contingent.

"Iowa...sempai...ahahahahahah..." Fubuki giggled, the torogao on her face a sign that she was melting with delight at the new entry to the team. The phone rang. "Oh, it's the Commander!" She answered it. "Ken-kun, good evening!"

"Good afternoon, Fubuki and team," said the Admiral. "I would like to take this time to officially welcome Iowa to our team. She has been battle-tested through thick and through thin. Now she is ready to begin a new chapter as an ally with the JMSDF."

"Thank you very much...Admiral Tanaka," said Iowa in fluent Japanese. "You know, it's been too long since my last battle in my old existence years ago. But the memories of World War II, the Korean War and many other struggles have given me a deeper appreciation of the world I love and the country I serve. When it comes to battles, you can count on me to get it done. I look forward to teaming up with Littorio, Kongou, Yamato and Bismarck and together we will show the freee world the true power of the military across the high seas and the ends of the earth. Thank you, God Bless America and God Bless Japan."

"And when you arrive in Etajima later this year, be sure to get some battles down so you will be...how should I say it, um...richly rewarded."

"I like the sound of that...Kensuke. Don't break that promise on anyone's watch, all right darling?"

"For you, yes ma'am."

"Seems she is fitting right in!" exclaimed Fubuki.

"I guess we can all head back to dorms and get some rest," Akagi said, looking at Iowa, with her black front tie top, red and white striped legwear, the number 61, the seal of the United States on her belt and short skirt.

"Fubuki?" asked Iowa to her.

"Y...yes?"

"Since you're the primary married ship to the Admiral, you wouldn't mind showing me how Kensuke pleasures his sweet things, hmmm?"

"Y...yes, ma'am! Haaaaaah..."

Akagi did not like the looks of this. Iowa looked at Akagi with a victorious grin on her face. Fubuki looked on with sweat slightly pouring down. There happened to be a struggle for the best destroyer on the team going on in Los Angeles. Some drama was about to erupt and as Iowa licked her lips, Fubuki could only pray that Akagi wouldn't punish her badly for playing games with her sempai. Although, to be fair, she was in one. And she was the one. Oh Fubuki.

Iowa blinked. "Oh, and Akagi."

"What?" she said, the sound of her voice threatening enough to threaten the future of Mount Fuji.

A head tilt. "I ordered some poutine from Smoke's, so you can join me in melting your kouhai too."

"Really!" So much for animosities.

Fubuki wanted to cry. She wanted to cry a river. All that was missing was Littorio, Kongou, Yamato and Bismarck ramming into oblivion, their collective racks built to drain all the blood out of Fubuki's nose, the sexual frustrations of a blizzard-painted lily in full bloom reaching critical mass! Mayday! Mayday! It's Iowa or it's my life.

"You know what they say, Fubuki," Akagi said, her rack and Iowa's smooshing Fubuki's cheeks as they boarded the car back to Westwood..

"Erm?"

"TWO can play at that game."

Game over. "Yewwwwww! Hiiiiiieeeeei!"

As Fubuki continued to experience her own personal heaven as the wheels were set in motion, Iowa swiped through her iPhone, glancing at a photo of her...and a cousin dear to her. She was also a full time student at UCLA, same class, but lived in the other dorm building across from their own.

"Well," Iowa said. "Big E...would make it three. Make up your mind, Cousin Emily."

"Hey Iowa," Shimakaze said. "Can I grope?"

"Go right ahead, little bunny."

"Oooooooou!" As Shimakaze massaged Iowa's generous cleavage so that her voiume would expand as a result, back at Westwood, Emily Reeves, the personification of the USS Enterprise, one of the finest aircraft carriers in the history of America, looked at the stars and ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

She just had to smile as a shooting star sailed across the skies, a symbol that Cousin Iowa was joining the fleet in Japan. "I would like to meet the Butterflies and Dragons myself," Enterprise said. "Especially Akagi. Her personality...reminds me off that Stonie guy for some strange reason." With a yawn, she turned off the lights and went to sleep, clad in just a t-shirt and side-tie panties. In the background, some lovemaking noises were taking place. The dorm room she was residing on was coed.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 46**


	47. Wildest Dreams

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 47:**

**Wildest Dreams**

* * *

Late February, the girls went back to the range to continue target practice, the UCLA Archery Club doing some documentary filming. One of the members of the Archery Club, who was in the background, was a student by the name of Emily Reeves. Subconsciously, she had dreams of gliding on the water and being someone that could help promote peace, prosperity and self-determination, just a few cornerstones of the Americsn spirit. She stayed away from the attention of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, but was in occassional contact with Iowa, Missouri and Arizona. Today was the day she would formally introduce herself.

However, Iowa cut her intentions off. "Oy! E, get over here!" she hollered as the Butterflies and Dragons went on a break.

Enterprise was hiding behind a tree in comedic fashion. "Uh, hello everyone?"

"Ah, is this another shipgirl?" asked Fubuki.

"Looks a shy type," Kaga concurred, looking at some scores.

Enterprise took a deep breath, then spoke. "Good morning. My name is Enterprise, real name Emily Reeves, and I am a member of the UCLA Archery Club, and it is an honor to be with some of the finest Olympians in the world and to be with my cousins Arizona, Missouri and Iowa. Well, Iowa is actually my main cousin because I am closest to her. Nice to meet you all!" A bow.

"You haven't been talking with us in person, you busy with your studies?" Iowa asked.

"Yes, cousin, I am busy doing engineering homework."

"By the way everyone," Iowa said, "E is special because she's the luckiest of all the girls with the souls of ships. Some call her Big E, others call her lucky E, I just call her E. Easier. See what I did there?"

"That was a terrible joke," said Arizona, shaking her head.

"Agreed," added Missouri.

"Oh, come on now!"

Fubuki just had to laugh. "Anyway, Miss Enterprise..."

"You can call me E, too," she replied.

"E-san! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fubuki, and with me from Japan are Akagi-sempai, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fusou, Yamashiro and Shimakaze."

"Seem a sprightly bunch," Enterprise replied.

"We're training for the Games, and Kaga is the ace of the bunch," said Akagi.

"I hit nothing but 10s, it's nothing special," Kaga replied.

"Sometimes she hits 9s but it's deliberate," Souryuu teased.

"Which is rare because she wants to win every match," replied Hiryuu. "But Akagi's appetite will blow your mind."

"Seriously," said Arizona, "Akagi just won't stop eating. Her appetite is bigger that Matt Stonie's. Twice as big, maybe more. And she doesn't gain or lose anything while doing it."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked her.

"Did I say it was!?" she exclaimed. "If I recall..." She crept in closer and whispered. "...it's part of your schtick."

"Wwwwwww, I like the sound of that."

"Anyway, I have a request," said Enterprise.

"Hmmm?"

"I would like to challenge the Butterflies and Dragons to an Olympic Round of Archery. Winner gets to provide lunch for the others."

The Butterflies and Dragons tilted their head. "Hm?"

Arizona and Iowa walked over to Enterprise. Arizona, never the shy one, had to speak. "Did you just say, winner...provides lunch?"

Enterprise blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Enterprise banged her head against the table at the Curry House as she and the others feasted on the entire menu. She only shot 8s and 9s but the others intentionally hit 4s and 5s so that she would treat the girls to lunch. "Why does it have to be me!?"

"Because," said Arizona, tracing spirals on Enterprise's thigh, "you're not that bad of an archer yourself but the others were hungry for a little...freedom. Got that right, Iona?"

"Mmm-hmmmm!" Iowa said, flashing the thumbs up, though she was eating her katsu curry with a slight mess.

"I didn't know you were that good of an archer, E-san," Fubuki said, impressed. Enterprise lifted her head, a visible scratch on her forehead from too much banging, her eyes bloodshot, the tears falling down. "Oh, that's not good, E-san! Let me fix it." She kissed Enterprise's forehead, healing the scratch and fixing her eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" cried Enterprise in pleasure, her body glowing as her head rested on Fubuki's lap, and she was purring. "Mmmmmm...sdgjososisofsdojsfjsdofjsoffp..."

"Uh, E, you may need to finish your curry, it's getting cold," Arizona said.

"!" Nearly fumbling away the fork, she grabbed it and nodded, a sparkle in her eyes. "At once, Ari! Itadakimasu!" Enterprise quickly worked on her chicken curry, which had some moderate heat on it. "But cousin," she said with her mouth full, "why did you decide to go with the Misaki Shokuhou look?"

"It was part of the Admiral's master plan," Iowa said, the stars in her eyes glowing as she indulged in her curry, licking the sides on her mouth with her tongue suggestively, making Enterprise uncomfortable.

Enterprise cleared her throat. "Since you're my cousin, we shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" A knowing glance. "Oh. No, but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you thinking about joining the fleet?"

"I thought about it, but..."

"There's lots of benefits to being a member," said Shimakaze. "You get to take part in lots of fun battles, and you even get to have plenty of sex with the admiral if you do really well!"

"Sex! Is that really!?"

"Well, we shouldn't rush E-san into making a decision, Shimakaze," said Fusou. "But, we can have Fubuki talk to E-san into considering joining us."

"Eh?" Fubuki asked, blinking.

Enterprise had no idea. "Fubuki, are you really...?" Fubuki held up her ring. "Th...this is...!"

* * *

Enterprise really had no idea as the two of them walked back to her dorm room at Gardenia Way. "What is that?"

"It's a wedding ring. Or rather, a wedding band, a symbol of being tied to the Admiral. I'm married to my admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, over in Japan. You get a better luck boost as a result."

"Oh...I've been lucky numerous times, did a lot to accomplish so much back then. I'm hesitant to join you guys because I delivered some damage to you folks back then."

"E-san...Letting go of the past is the best you can do to ensure a bright future starting in the present," Fubuki said. She was in her regular service uniform and no one in the city noticed who she was. Enterprise changed into what looked to be her own service uniform. "Whoa, is this who you look like as you, E-san?"

A white sailor uniform top with black trim, black front tie and yellow buttons and a scanty white skirt with fringes and side ties was her outfit. Enterprise was already wearing her black hair ribbon on her left side as she put on her peaked cap. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks." Enterprise then plopped on the bed to relax, reflecting on the possibility of being useful. The others were back at the range in Culver City, training except for Shimakaze, who elected to go on another run through the streets of Beverly Hills. "Fubuki, how does the Admiral make love to his ships?"

"Hmmm?"

"You would know, right?"

"I do. You see, the Commander is smooth and gentle when he pleasures his women," Fubuki said, a more adult tone in her voice as she unbuttoned Enterprise's top and pulled down her black panties with pink polka dots, throwing them aside, Enterprise lifting her legs as her body began to sweat. "I did this on Iowa and she loved it."

A nibble on her ears, and Enterprise began to melt. "Hyaaaaaaaaaah!" Fubuki proceedes to shower some kisses and finger her sensitive spots, even sucking on her breasts a bit. "Ahhhh, haaaaah, hyaaaah!" As Fubuki began to work on stimulating her womanhood, she noticed something shaggy. "Eh?" Enterprise asked. Fubuki produced an electric razor and did some shaving, causing Enterprise to moan with pleasure even more. "Ahhhhh, ohhhh, hyaaaaaaah!"

"The Commander always tells us at our base to always keep this part of our body clean-shaven because it makes the experience of sex even better," said Fubuki, trimming it clean and then summoning a fairy to sprinkle so magic on it to slow down the regrowth. "I told Iowa, Ari and Momo this as well. This way the Commander will enjoy making love to you more."

"I think, Fubuki...I am experiencing the difference. Ohhhhhh, aaaaaah, ohhhhhh, hyaaaaah!" The moans of pleasure continued as Enterprise's flower began to tap out, Fubuki lapping it up gratuitously with calm, but enthused excitement.

"You taste...like clover honey," Fubuki said, licking her lips after Enterprise orgasmed one last time before her eyes became half lidded. A long, deep kiss, and a saliva trail to boot. "Do you still want to join us?" A light smile from Enterprise, and a wink through her tears was her answer.

Over at the range, Iowa felt the vibration of her phone. "Ah, it's Bucky. Hello Bucky, so what news?" Akagi was working on a box of KFC. Extra crispy, with plenty of potato wedges.

"Iowa! E-san said yes. She's going to provide support in the case things get ugly in Brazil."

"It does feel nice to get extra security," Iowa said. "Cousin, good choice. Though to be fair..." A hair flip. "I don't think this was really in doubt. Especially since you showed me how the Admiral sexes his women, Fubuki. Which leads me to ask...are you a boy in a girl's body?"

"That's...a strange question, Iowa, but no."

A dojikko pose. "Just kidding! Okay, talk to you later, thank you!" And Iowa hung up, leaving Fubuki and Iowa to relax in the nude. "Folks, E is joining the team in support."

"Whoo hoo! Emily is coming with us to Brazil!" Arizona said. "Nice one. I think this calls for a song."

"A song?" asked Souryuu. The Butterflies and Dragons took a break from practice.

Arizona brought a guitar. "I can also play a song."

"I wanna sing," Iowa said. "Did you know I can sing like an American Miki Hoshii?"

"No one told us that," Yamashiro replied. "That's news to us."

"So it is."

"I bet you can sing like a idol," said Fusou as Arizona tuned her acoustic guitar.

"Tuning completed," Arizona said. A strum. Missouri produced a tambourine.

"Ready?" asked Iowa. "1, 2, 3..." Arizona plucked a few notes then got an Imagine Dragons song started. Akagi and Kaga provided some backup vocals.

* * *

_"Is this just an illusion_

_That I made inside my head to get me by?_

_20 years in debt_

_20 years in the government_

_20 years can never get me by_

_Then I feel you close_

_Feel you close like you wanted me to_

_Feel you close like you wanted me to_

_Believe in you_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_From farmers in the fields_

_To the tallest of the towers that fall and rise_

_1-7-7-6_

_The names upon the list_

_For all the ones that gave until they died_

_Don't you hold back_

_I can see in your mind, and your mind will set you free_

_And I feel you close_

_Feel you close like you wanted me to_

_Feel you close like you wanted me to_

_Believe in you_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on_

_Rise to the top of the world, America_

_America, don't you cry_

_Lift me up_

_Give me strength to press on!"_

* * *

"Whoa," Fusou said as she, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Yamashiro applauded. "You guys love to play music. And sing, too."

"Iowa here has perfect pitch," said Missouri. "So she can sing like a rock star for a full concert and never tire out."

"Similar to Akagi," Iowa said. "You sound a bit like Miku Hatsune."

"Ah, you noticed," said Akagi. "Want me to sing one?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Let me sing one of Momo's relatives." She took a deep breath and finally belted one out.

* * *

_"He said, "Let's get out of this town,_

_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

_I thought heaven can't help me now._

_Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_I can see the end as it begins_

_My one condition is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

_I said, "No one has to know what we do, "_

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound,_

_Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

_He's so tall and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

_My last request it is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories_

_Follow you around_

_You'll see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories_

_Follow you around_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just pretend_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress,_

_Staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again_

_Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend)_

_Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

_In your wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh_

_(Even if it's just in your wildest dreams) ah-ha_

_In your wildest dreams, ah-ha."_

* * *

"Sister, are you all right?" asked Missouri to Iowa, who was in a corner with a look of dejection on her face.

Iowa slowly, steadily, ever so comically, turned to Missouri, her face of defeat so disturbing it was destined to be nightmare fuel. "Momo...Akagi is a better singer than all of us. Why are Japanese singers so beautiful to listen to? It's not fair! IT"S NOT FAIR! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fountains of tears could be coming out of Iowa who was being comforted by Missouri. Arizona looked on and raised an eyebrown to Akagi. "Looks like you evened the score." Akagi winked and blew a kiss, causing Arizona to fall down to her knees and let out some crocodile tears, a bitter smile on her face. "Oh sweet baby butter Jesus, is it December 7th yet!?"

Kaga looked at Akagi and had to laugh, as well as the others. Akagi turned to an invisible camera, and the others at the Archery Club looking at the spectacle. "Some things never change," she said, shrugging her shoulders before doing a dojikko pose for posterity and great justice. Oh yeah.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 47**


	48. Riptide

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 48:**

**Riptide**

* * *

"You know, I didn't reveal this to my cousin," said Enterprise to Fubuki as they left the dorm to head to the Ackerman Union for breakfast the next day, "but I can actually disguise myself as someone with longer hair and a more brash bravado."

"Really?" asked Fubuki, a sweatdrop down her forehead. "Wait till I tell Ken-kun about this," she thought to herself.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"Uh, I guess so?"

"Hmph." Enterprise thrashed her head back, leading out an orgasmic cry as her body glowed and she transformed into a different version of herself, with longer hair and a slightly increased endowment side. She struck a pose, and her teeth sparkled. "Here's looking at you, Bucky," she said with a slightly adult tone in her voice.

"Woooooah..."

Iowa was about 30 meters away and saw. "Good morning, Big E!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" flailed Enterprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"My patented Iowa sense knows where everyone is and even knows the choice of underwear being used. Plus, the Olympians are with me and Shima tipped me off."

"Ohayo, Fubuki!" Shimakaze said.

"Good morning, Fubuki," Akagi said.

"Sempai!" Fubuki exclaimed, saluting. "Good morning to you!"

"So this is E-san when she is in her true form, huh?"

"Actually, this is meant to be a disguise so that people don't pay attention to me," Enterprise said, blushing in a shy pose.

Iowa looked around and saw student paparazzi taking photos. "Not working," Iowa replied.

"Stop taking photos of me you perverts!" exclaimed Enterprise, sending the paparazzi skyward with one punch powered with the anger of a million suns.

"And that's Big E's true power," said Iowa to an invisible camera. "Her aversion to men making a pass at her makes her one of the most popular lesbians on the West Coast of America. Beware of my carrier cousin. She is a maneater."

"Stop being brash about my worst-kept secret cousin!" a crying Enterprise exclaimed with a comically inflated head. She then cleared my throat. "I have great news to tell you...I slept with the Admiral's main wife last night and it was amazing!" A thumbs up.

"I don't know why you can't handle the touch of a man but you can still enjoy Fubuki melting you at will," Iowa said as they headed inside to pile on some breakfast items, Akagi wasting no time to pile her plate with the good stuff. "What's up with that?"

"The touch of a women just feels better," Enterprise said plainly.

Seconds later, Iowa was banging her head against a wall. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"Get back here," Arizona said, dragging Iowa back to her set, where she ate in her sorrows. "Ah, Iowa also has another cousin you folks should know."

"Another one?" asked the Butterflies and Dragons, Fusou, Yamashiro and Fubuki. Shimakaze was quietly eating her huevos rancheros with Little Kaga while Rensouhou-chan was doing her version of the dab.

"She's next to me."

"Oh no, not another blondie," Souryuu groaned.

"Excuse me, but you need to show some class to my cousin Janet," said Iowa to Janet Spruance walking over to her. "Well, she is technically one of my cousins but I treat her like my sister. J, introduce yourself."

"Hello fleet, I am Janet Spruance, the reincarnation of the USS New Jersey," said New Jersey. "Iowa calls me J. I was born in Philadelphia but I moved to Atlantic City when I was two and I lived there all my life until I accepted a scholarship offer to study fashion at UCLA. I won't be taking part in assisting the Butterflies and Dragons but I will be watching them. I know who you guys are. You're Fubuki, Shimakaze, Kaga and Little Kaga, Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fusou and Yamashiro, right?"

"Right," said the Japanese girls, nodding.

"How are you enjoying your time in California?"

"It's different than Japan," said Fubuki. "Lots of wonderful people and a lot of blonde girls. It's like I'm seeing Atago clones."

"Pan-paka-paaaaan!" exclaimed Iowa, Enterprise and New Jersey, smothering Fubuki with their collective cleavage, eliciting groans from Arizona and Missouri and triggering laughter from the others.

"See what I mean, you guys? America is such an amazing country. And why are you filming this, Shimakaze?"

"The Admiral is going to love this Vine," Shimakaze said, sending the Vine over to the Admiral. "Fubuki is sandwiched between the boobs of a beauty queen, a rock star idol, and a lucky girl. #America."

Fubuki had to laugh. "Ahahahahahahaaaaah..."

"But you all know my story about my previous existence," said New Jersey as the others ate breakfast. "I won a lot of honors, I was modernized, I fought in World War II, the Korean and Vietnam Wars, I was in the Middle East, and then I became a museum ship for Boy Scouts. Unlike Enterprise, I'm fine with showing young boys...the finer side of me."

Enterprise shivered. "Stop implying such things, Cousin J. I will never forgive the day Admiral Halsey decided to court you instead of me back in 1944! Two timing old lewd perverted son of a bitch he was! Filthy pig!"

"Calm now, E," Iowa said, calming down a hyperventilating Enterprise, who had fire breathing down her nostrils. "Looks like you got her jimmies rustling, J."

New Jersey whipped out a fan and winked. "Sometimes...it happens like that. Remember, I won more honors than you, just by a fraction, so don't forget that."

"Don't start with me J. Your East Coast bias is out of place on the West Coast, remember that. And you know that New Jersey, to begin with, is a dump compared to New York. Landfills much?"

"Illegal immigration and drought, and El Nino on your end."

"And it doesn't snow in Los Angeles either, save for the mountains outside of the city. Come to think of it...there really isn't any snow on the mountaintops right now..."

"Blondes infighting against each other, so beautiful!" exclaimed Fubuki, stars on her eyes. "This truly is the American dream realized!"

"Uh, I'm blonde too and I believe bimbos infighting against each other is a waste of time. You're all on the same team, stop with the verbal slapping, it's boring."

"Did you say something?" said the three girls to Shimakaze.

"Eh! What's with that collective reaction!? I told you guys to knock it off, you're embarrassing yourselves!"

Rensouhou-chan took it all in stride. "Pyuuuuu!" The three blondes decided to work on their heaping breakfast plates while watching ESPN on the television.

"So the USA has already qualified for the Olympics, huh?" Souryuu asked.

"Which team?" asked Kaga.

"The soccer team, mom," Little Kaga replied. "You know, the team that is the current World Cup holders? The team that crushed the Nadeshiko last year?"

"Oh, that team. Did the others even pose a challenge?"

"I was actually following that," said Missouri. "As a matter of fact, Mexico only lost to the USA 1-0 but they aren't going to Rio. It's our girls and Canada's. We beat Canada 2-0 in the final, it looks like."

"It says here," said Fusou, "that our ladies will be looking to qualify through our own tournament with China, the two Koreas, Australia and Vietnam. What a war this is going to be."

"So, who are you tipping, sis?" asked Yamashiro.

"Well, for starters it's Japan going through first. As for the second team, it's a take your pick. I want to say that it's going to be Japan and North Korea. I think the Chollima Girls cleaned up their act and will be going through."

"I'm going to go with Japan and Australia."

"Japan and China," Souryuu replied.

"Japan and South Korea," replied Hiryuu.

"Japan and North Korea for me," replied Akagi.

"Japan and China," Kaga replied.

"Same as mom's," Little Kaga said.

"I will go with Japan and Vietnam because I can!" Shimakaze exclaimed.

"Japan and Australia!" Fubuki said. "Korea will be shut out of this."

"We'll go with Japan and North Korea, all of us," said Arizona, referring to her, Iowa, Missouri, New Jersey and Enterprise. "Me, Io, Momo, J and E."

"By consensus, Japan and North Korea will be going through," Fusou said, tweeting the prediction to Etajima, where the rest of the fleet and the Admiral were all banking on the Nadeshiko advancing, and the shipgirls taking sides on the second team past the post with vigorous debating all over.

Enterprise's body began to glow. She then reverted to her normal self. "Ah, I'm back to normal again. Bummer."

"Bummer my foot. As a matter of fact, you look better with short hair," said Iowa. "You'd look too much like me if you stayed in your different state."

"And I'm not as outgoing, either."

"Who said you had to be? No matter the appearance, you're E in every way."

"E-asy for you to say."

"tl;dr, she gets it,." Arizona snarked. "Owwwww." Cop that headbump, Ari, you sweet thing.

* * *

Between Kumano (a.k.a. Kumiko Asano-Tanaka) and Suzuya (a.k.a. Suzuya Teraoka; she chose to keep her civilian maiden name, along with several others in the fleet), it was Suzuya who was fonder of getting knocked-up by the Admiral in bed. With 200 battles under her belt, 45 MVP awards and a modernization on the side, Suzuya reached a point in her life where she wanted to experience motherhood like Aiko Kashima was going through. For Kashima, she had taken up a job as a clerk at the nearby Lawson Station while being on maternity leave until September, when she was due to give birth.

Kumano decided that because Suzuya was a sister to her, she chose to let her be pleasured and pampered by the Admiral and his long cannon of a family jewel and experience the joy of being a fine lady in full bloom. The next day it would be her turn to get knocked up but for her the process would be more vigorous and pronounced. Because Suzuya had a more desirable endowment, she would be eased into her own piece of heaven.

So one night, Suzuya walked into the Admiral's bedroon with a bikini, a necklace, and a hibuscus on her head. "Admiral," Suzuya said, creeping up to the Admiral so that she was being spooned while sitting upright, her things riding on his as he idly toyed with the straps and strings of her bottom. "Whatcha doing, honey?"

"Hmmmm, I've been watching Sanfrecce against Shandong and they haven't been impressive. Look at where they're playing."

"Ehhhh?" The two of them watched as the Admiral continued to fondle her undergarments so that he slipped his hands under them and stroked her softness, his cannon shorperning up almost instantly, his nose sniffing the minty minitness of her mind green locks. "A high school stadium? Ewwww."

"But it's a good thing you came," Kensuke whispered, licking his lips as he placed his right hand on Suzuya's head, petting it and giving it a hushed kiss, triggering a playful tongue sticking out ever so slightly as he indulged in the softness of her pillowlike thighs. "I get bored watching football when I'm just by myself. I really do."

"You always get bored when you don't have someone to relax with, and that's when I come in," Suzuya whispered with a giggle. "I'm glad I get this chance to get some time off from sortieing. It feels good to win your love this way. It's like...my life is a dream that I choose to live because I was born with this dream in my head. And it had you in it. So I don't want anyone to take away the time I spend making love with you that way I want it and you want it. Not even my sister."

"But do you think Kumano is ready for some time off? I'll have to give Mikuma a little bit more of a workload, you know?"

"Give the newer girls more reps. Those three that just joined, let's give them more chances to dominate in their expeditions, yeah?"

"I'll relay that to Nagato and Mutsu tomorrow. Ah, the game is over. 2-1 loss. Boo."

"They'll be fine, it's only one game," Suzuya said, turning over and taking off her top and bottom, and then her flower and pendant. The Admiral respondes by taking off his shirt and pants. "Those things are marathons, not sprint. And I don't want to be in a sprint. I want to take it nice..." She went down to feel the Admiral's long dick that protruded out. "...and slow..." His manhood was now deep in her throat as she began to engage in some nice fellatio.

"Ooooooooh," the Admiral said, relaxing as Suzuya received a steady stream of his milk. The deliciousness of it caused Suzuya to steady accelerate her sucking, and 20 minutes later, it exploded in her face, triggering a cry of pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh, it got all over me, ohhhhhh," Suzuya cried. As the Admiral gave Suzuya, who was in a cowgirl position, a handkerchief to dry her face up, he grabbed an energy shot so that he cannon could reload with some more good loving.

"Bend over so that it will be easier for you," he whispered as Suzuya spread her legs and eased his dick deep into her. The Admiral started out with some light thrusts on Suzuya, who held on tight, embracing his neck and shoulders she cried out in pain that turned to pleasure.

"Aaaah! Aaaaah! Hyaaaaah! Oh Admiral, I, I, I...Aaaah!" Suzuya cried as her cup slowly began to fill, her body sweating as the Admiral squeezed her ass so that he could inject more of the milk in him.

"Tell me if I am overdoing things, love," the Admiral said, the two of them sharing a kiss through the creampie.

"No, no, this is, this is good, I feel like I am invincible, if only my sister can enjoy this too...Admiral..Ad...Ad...Kensuke, I love you!" cried Suzuya, finally crying out his real name as he thrusted harder and harder into helf.

"She's about to blow," the Admiral thought. Finally, the dam broke and his manhood let out a massive rush to drain it flat.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Suzuya, her cup finally full as she collapsed, resting on the Admiral's chest and torse before he allowed her to melt into his embrace. He ran his hands through her straight, yet messy hair, the tears coming from her emerald eyes, the smile pronounced, the deed done, the seed sown.

"Haaaaah, haaaaaah, I...I can't think anymore, Admiral," Suzuya whispered, sounding like a vulnerable grade school, a younger, innocent verion of herself as he eased her into sleep by massaging and sucking her breats in gratitude. "Do you like my breasts that much?"

"I like every part of you. That's why..." He showed Sakuya her hand with the ring on it. "You are who you are."

She giggled. "Thank you for loving me like you do."

"What are you waiting for. Time you to finally sleep. Tomorrow, I'll fill out everything to put you on temporary leave, okay."

"I feel cold if you're nut hugging me, Kensuke. Don't let me cold like this...I love you too much...to be ignored... like... this...I love you...haaaah..." Finally, her half-lidded, teary eyes were finally shut and the Admiral's legs were tangled with hers as she fell asleep.

The Admiral smiled. "Oh Suzuya, if you worry too much about me leaving you alone, I refuse to call myself a man." He turned of the light and held Suzuya tight as the two of them fell asleep, smiling, their heavy breathing a cleap implication that they had an amazing experience.

They didn't notice that Kumano had drunk some sake courtesy of Taihou and was eavesdropping and masturbating silently against the wall, her panties stained with the dampness of frustration. She was getting impatient. Really, really impatient. "Relax, Kumano. Relax. Your time to be in a personal night battle would come soon. Soon. SOOOON...haaaaah..." That's what she thought. And her mind was lost going a mile a minute. It entered the point of no return.

Oh, that Kumano.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 48**


	49. Gold Rush

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 49:**

**Gold Rush**

* * *

Admiral Kensuke Tanaka loved to powerlift. On a good day he benched pressed 300 pounds and squatted 400 pounds, both on 20 repetitions. His immediate plans were to sharpen his stomach and shread some excess fat and channel the energy into running on a treadmill that simulated the Emperor's Imperial Garden in Tokyo. He would run five miles, do some lifts, run five miles again then return to his post to coordinated scheduled expeditions and night battles. Tonight, he was scheduled to take Kumano, Kumiko Asano-Tanaka, the sister cruiser of Suzuya, to a sports bar outside of Etajima. It was a little past 1 p.m. JST.

Kumano was in a buttoned rose shirt with burgendy flower dots and black print, blue denim shorts with white trim over a pink bottom with red plaid print, trim and bow, and white slippers. She wasn't wearing a bra. It was an unusual dress for late February, but it wasn't too cold. Or so she thought...

"It's too cold for you to wear something like that," said the Admiral, in a sweater over a muscle shirt, scarf, jeans, wingtips and shades.

Kumano was shivering. "It's n-n-n-n-n-not that c-c-c-c-c-c-cold for me, Adm-m-m-m-m-miral. It's just f-f-f-f-f-f-fine..."

"Honesty gets you places," he replied simply, placing the scarf on Kumano, which, thanks to the fairy magic embedded by Yuubari, warmed her up and even got her pheromones triggering, not unlike Jules from the Cabin in the Woods. "Believe me, if you're honest with yourself, you'll be good to yourself."

A few sniffs triggered a blush from Kumano. "So, Ken-su-ke, where is this sports bar you speak of?" Originally, Kumano was going to get knocked up the next day, but some other battles delayed things and in the end, the time would come on March 1.

"This place is called Molly Malone's," he replied. "It's Irish. We should go ahead and have a seat."

"Hey, there, good afternoon!" said the proprietor, a expatriate from Canberra by the name of Liam.

"Good afternoon, Liam," Kensuke said, speaking English with a distinct accent so much as to make him sound like he was from Hilo Town in Hawaii. "Howzit?"

"Great business," he said. "You guys want anything to start?"

"We'll take a look at the menu first then we'll let you know," Kumano replied in perfect English, sounding like a New Zealander in the mould of Anna Hutchison.

'Great! Whenever you're ready, mates."

"So what's playing right now?" Kumano asked the Admiral.

"I think they are doing a replay of what happened in Osaka between Japan and Australia. You were doing a night battle and I was coordinating things with Nagato, Mutsu and Ooyodo so we didn't get to watch this."

"Strange, because I called for Japan and Australia to advance. I already know New Zealand's already in it, right?"

"Correct, but that's because they are the only team that is actually good in Oceania." A whistle. "Ah, the replay begans."

"Mr. Liam! I'd like to order the mussels and prawn salad!" she said.

"Give me the chowder," said the Admiral.

"And do you want anything for the main course?" Liam asked both of them.

"I'll have the Irish Stew~~~~!" Kumano said in a singsong voice.

"Fish and Chips and the Jameson," replied the Admiral.

"Good choices, your first time here, mates?" Liam asked. They nodded, their eyes looking like vertical sticks. "Well! I thought so. All right, we'll get your order shortly! Enjoy the game!"

The two of them flashed a thumbs up, and then they grinned at each other. Kumano idly looked at her wedding band, her half-lidded eyes misting as the Admiral watched the early proceedings, sipping on a Guinness on tap.

"Ooooh, I don't think we have been on song early," the Admiral groaned as their appetitzer plates came in. Kumano indolged in the richness of the mussels, licking her lips suggestively as she devoured every edible morsel. Unlike Akagi, who ate to excess without enjoying the elements of her dinners, Kumano preferred to dine like a dignified lady, like an executive earning significant benefits.

Kumano longed to tour the world with Suzuya, go to all the different ports, listen to different forms of music, allow her vibrations to take her in directions that she never thought were possible. And if the Admiral was with her, she longed for warmth and comfort, like a bear that wanted a life free from the hassles of the real world.

"No, I don't think they are on song in this game, Australia came ready for this," Kumano said, sipping some hard cider. Magners, the finest brand in Ireland. "Hey, Mr. Liam!"

"Yes, m'lady?" he asked.

"Give me the grilled salmon with butter soy sauce and a dash of basil!"

"Will be a bit extra to add both..." The Admiral held up his thick wallet. "Well played! Coming right up!"

The 25th minute came. 25. 25. 25! The Matildas asked the question to the Nadeshiko as to whether or not they could maintain their form. A cross from the left side was initially cleared in the box, but eventually, the pressure proved too much and Katrina Gorry found Lisa De Vanna, one of the most celebrated Matildas in history. Header, goal, top right corner. 1-0 Australia 26 minutes in.

"Kya! W...what are you doing, Nadeshiko backline?" Kumano exclaimed, blushing. "To go down 1-0 just 26 minutes into the match...I can't believe it..."

"It's early, calm down...Kumiko," the Admiral said as Kumano elected to finish her mussels, embarrassed.

"Ugh..."

"Ah, here come the rest of the stuff." Liam brought the plates of the other dishes cooked to order.

"Did you want another Guinness and Magners?" Liam asked.

"One more and that's it," he replied.

"Ah, going with responsible moderation. I like your outlook."

The Admiral took another sip. "I know something that will cheer you up...Liam!"

"Yep?"

"Are you serving Kobe beef?"

Suzuya's eyes sparkled. "A...Admiral!?"

"We just added it to the menu as a limited time offer. It's part of our Irish Stew. And the slices are generous."

"Admiral, to bring me to a sports bar that has the finest Kobe beef in an Irish Stew...I give you my thanks," Kumano said, indulging in it. "The taste of love, the taste of a lady experiencing the flavours of heaven..."

"A toast, to us, yes?" said the Admiral, raising a glass.

"Yes, cheers," she replied, as they clinked their glass and had a sip.

The Admiral waved a fish filet. "Kumano?"

"Eh?"

"Say aaaaaahhh..."

"Ahhhhhhm...mmmm!" Beer battered cod, fresh on board from Alaska, sprinkled with a dash of malt vinegar. Meanwhile, the replay continued. 40th minute, a lazy pass deflected off Italian referee Carina Vitulano and it fell into the feet of De Vanna, who fed a streaking Michelle Heyman on the right side who slotted one past the netminder Erina Yamane to make it 2-0 Matildas.

"This is painful to watch," Kumano sighed, stroking the Admiral's covered crotch so that it rose. "They are wilting against the Australians."

"Remember, you said that Japan and Australia are advancing right?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm..."

On the screen, the Matildas were forcing turnovers and pressing like the dickens for another. "So, Australia can finish first and Japan can finish second and that is that. No harm, no foul."

"I wanted it to be the other way around, though," Kumano groaned as they two of them continued to eat. As the Admiral elected to order an Irish B.L.T. with everything, the first half entered injury time. There was some hope around the corner. Yuki Ogimi pade it 2-1 in the second minute of injury time.

"Little bit happy now?" asked the Admiral to Kumano.

"Mmmmm, not really but it's a start," she purred. Halftime. 2-1 Australia. The two of them elected to continue working on their meal.

"Did you two want any dessert to share?" asked Liam, pointing to the two of them.

"We'll take everything you have," the Admiral replied.

"Apple crumble, creme brulee, bread and butter pudding and brown bread ice cream...the missus has a sweet tooth doesn't she?" Kumano laid a naughty face at Liam, biting her finger. "Whoa, yikes! Mercy. Ahem, for the record, like you, good sir, I am already a married man. I'll get you your orders."

"What's with that look, Kumiko?" asked the Admiral.

"Just wanted to tease him. He's not my type anyway," she confided.

"Obviously."

"You on the other hand..." She held up her hand with the band, which sparkled on cue. "I want to have children in the name of."

"Indeed."

"Your sister Akebono told me that she saw you sleeping naked one day with Suzuya grabbing you by the balls. Naturally, she doesn't like see you like that but she told me that apparently Suzuya liked every moment of getting knocked-up knees up. Is that true?"

"If it was fake, it didn't happen," he replied tactfully.

"I want to experience it too. I want it to be even more amazing than Suzuya's."

"Time will come. After this, let's do a shopping run. My treat."

"Oh, Kensuke, darling, you know I live to shop till I drop!" The Admiral giggled and meowed like a idiot-faced cat-like idiot. "You love to laugh like that, don't you?"

"But of course. Sadly," the Admiral said, "the ladies in blue aren't looking like they're having fun at the moment." The second half started. And the desserts came.

"Admiral?" asked Kumano, scooping some ice cream.

"Hmmm?"

"Say aaaah..."

"Ahhhhh..." Kumano giggled as her lover indulged in the brown break ice cream made from scratch with an extra dash of butterscotch.

"Such beauty to your rosy complexion, my dear."

"Am I blushing that madly?"

"You meant badly. Fancy a look, if you dare." Kumano whipped out her mirror and rested her chin on the back of one of her palms as the Admiral looked at himself. He elected to pop his collar and dab, triggering a delightful laugh from her. "Oh, Admiral, darling, you're such a tease!"

"Like Louise?"

"Who is this Louise you speak of?"

"You have not watched Zero no Tsukaima. Consider it in your free time at Mamiya's, which now has room for you to watch all your anime and the ecchi stuff too. Be inspired to go through pain and desire."

Kumano laughed. "With Akagi and the others away, we can proceed to putting the bauxite to good use." 78 minutes into the contest, the outcome was no longer in doubt. Emily van Egmond's delivery reached Gorry on the left side, off the right post and in. Game over. Game over. Game over! 3-1 Matildas.

"Hyaaaaaaah!" cried Kumano in self-inflicted anguish, causing some other male restaurant-goers tog et stiff in their pants.

"Show some restraint, not here," the Admiral said.

"Mmmm..." The two of them completed their meal and they left the pub as soon as the match hit full time.

"Take care, mates!" Liam said to the two of them as they left.

* * *

The two of them were in Hon Dori, the Main Street, the Rodeo Drive/Gangnam/Fifth Avenue of the city, where all the fancy retailers were. "Whoa, so many cool stores," Kumano said, grabbing the Admiral's arm.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked, as Psy "Gangnam Style" played in the background, an instrumental version, that is. Hon Dori is located near the Peace Memorial Museum, where the entire fleet paid homage many months ago. She pointed. "Aujour'dhui, huh?"

Kumano winked. "Niko."

"Right!" Kumano took her time to try on some clothes from that store, snidel, gelato pique and mediastore. Kumano loved to flash her feminine, youthful side because she envisioned her daughters to do the same. When the Admiral lowered his shades, that was a sign of approval. They went to hit up all the stores, buy one of this, one of that, and letting the Admiral do all the heavy lifting while Kumano danced around, flaunting her newly-purchased Apple Watch.

* * *

"You know something," said the Admiral as they returned to the base and places Kumano's shopping spree spoils into her room before they retired to his bedroom, "I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

"Really? Are you just saying that just to make me feel good?" Kumano asked as she took off her slippers, revealing her anklet, her jade earring shining in the moonlight.

"If I was lying, I wouldn't be saying it because I believe in being an Admiral of my word," he said, unsipping Kumano shorts and tossing it side, teething her panties before entrenching himself in the lustful scent and indescribable softness.

Kumano giggled again before moaning in pleasure as he indulged in her flower, her panties placed aside. "Wooooooooah, woooooah, hyaaaaah!" she cried as she orgasmed at his tongue reaching those places that were forbidden in the eyes of a conservative society. She arched her backed, moaning and heaving like a passionate angel. "Admiral, I am starting to lose my mind! Oh, Kensuke! hyaaaaahh!"

"The way you dominated that night battle last night reminded me of Prinz," he said, burying his face in her shaved crotch, triggering more orgasmic cries, Kumano sounding like a dolphin in heat. "I don't want you to lose your momentum, and I won't let you. So I will let you take some time off as a reward for doing...a lot...of work..."

"It's okay, I'll take the lead, Kensuke," Kumano whispered as she spread her thighs and laid on top of him, stradding him cowgirl-style. Flipping her hair and sighing again, Kumano unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her supple breasts, which the Admiral proceeded to massage while running his hands up and down her torso. "Touching me so freely, aren't you mistaken about something, Admiral?"

"Not really," he replied. "This is what you want, and what I want, so..." He was now on top of her as he tore off his clothes. "...I want you to sink into my arms. I want you!"

"Ohhhh, Kensuke~~~~~! Wooooooah, hyaaaaaah!" He pulled her panties aside and proceeded to ram himself into her, the penetration invoking her dolphin-like cry again as they shared a long, deep, saliva-infused French kiss, the sweat on their bodies saturating the sheet as he went deeper into her, filling her up with a threatening tempo.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka were fresh out of the drydock and having a casual stroll. "Oy, Sendai?" asked Jintsuu.

"Hmmm?"

"You know where the Admiral went today? I didn't see him at all?"

"Gee, how should I know. Can't believe I'm not on the list to do a night battle. Stupid Nagato..."

"Maybe the Admiral went on a shopping spree with one of the heavy cruisers. I noticed that Suzuya was walking by us earlier this morning with just her shhirt on and no underwear, giggling and singing like Taylor Swift as she went to her bed!" Naka speculated. "She also had some white stuff flowing out of her."

"What are you implying?" Sendai snarked as the three of them passed by the Admiral's bedroom.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Kumano as she finally let out a massive release, her energy drained as she fell into a deep sleep, the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Whoooah!" Sendai said, facefaulting. She choose to look through the eye hole and saw the Admiral impregnating Kumano in the nude. And a trail of saliva could be seen on Kumano's nipples connecting the Admiral's heaving mouth. The Admiral licking his lips, making gratuitous licking noises and slapping Kumano's thighs triggered a nosebleed from Sendai...and emotions of jealousy.

* * *

Little Kaga was watching the events unfold on her laptop that morning in Los Angeles. She was munching on a donut. "Kyaaaaa! Night battle! Night battle! I want to night battle with the Admiraaaaaal!" cried Sendai, who was being dragged out by Jintsuu and Naka. "Night battle! Night battle! Night baaaaattttlllleeee!"

"Is this Sendai?" asked Little Kaga to her mother, Kaga.

"Yes, and she likes to take part in night battles, on and off the water," Kaga replied.

"She is quite a loudmouth for a light cruiser, mom."

"She, Jintsuu and Naka...they're all excellent kids. You want to head downstairs for breakfast?"

"Ehhhh? Are you sure, mom?"

"These donuts are world-class!" exclaimed Akagi across the room, holding a box of donuts from Stan's. "Try one!"

"Positive," Kaga replied.

"After you, mama!" Little Kaga replied, grabbing a longjohn from the box as she, Kaga and Akagi left the dorm room to take part in another day of training and classes with the others.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 49**


	50. Hear Them Calling

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 50:**

**Hear Them Calling**

* * *

Akebono and Kasumi were sisters by blood. The younger sisters of Kensuke Tanaka, Akiko and Kasumi Tanaka liked to mess with their big brother because of their well-documented inferiority complex. On occasions, he did allow the two of them to watch sports and eat in his bedroom while he was away on business to attend some JMSDF meetings with staff as well as have a drink afterwards.

One night, Akebono and Kasumi were in the admiral's room, eating some gourmet burgers, chips, crisps, other random snacks and a large jug of green tea infused with finger lime wheeled in by Ooyodo. "This is pathetic," Akebono groaned, watching action on two monitors. "In fact, this is shit!"

"Tell me about it, Bono," Kasumi said. "Trash effort."

"Really, we are looking at Japan's women failing to qualify for the Olympic Games later this year! China is leading 2-0. Meanwhile, those Matildas..."

"Well, those girls actually know how to play soccer, unlike Korea..." Kasumi had a chuckle.

"North Korea barely defeated Vietnam, so there's that. It's not like either Korean side has been impressive. It looks like China and Australia are going through."

"Let me tell you something, Bono."

"What is it, Sumi?"

"I don't think, and let me make this clear, I don't think the Nadeshiko recovered from that loss last year in Vancouver."

"Why do you say that?"

"The way Carli Lloyd destroyed that team shook their morale completely and the rest of the others are noticing and are delivering strong performances of their own. You saw how these Matildas stuck it to Japan, and now it's China's turn to deliver the pain."

Akebono cocked an ear and heard the crying of Ashigara outside at Mamiya's Bar. "She is loud, but I get it."

"Looking at the live ladder, Japan still have a chance but they need to win their games and Australia and South Korea have to win on Monday. But that might not be enough."

Akebono continued to munch on her filet mignon burger, made with organic farm-raised Kobe beef and Stilton. "I don't think these ladies are even trying tonight." She decided to watch the midfield arm-wrestle between the Taeguk Ladies and Matildas. "It's like a scrimmage over there..."

An unexpected face would join them. Satsuki (civilian name: Satsuki Sugiyama) opened the door, dressed in her new digs after getting a second remodel. A navy blue jacket, a yellow tie, a belt and a shot black skirts with matching thighhighs marked her new get-up. "Hello!" she said.

"Yo," Akebono said, working on a Chupa Chups while flashing a vulcan.

"How do you like my new look?"

"Congratulations," Kasumi said. "You now have the look of a winner. Make sure you aim for the top when you do your thing."

"I am glad that I got your vote of confidence." She had a seat. "What are you watching?"

"Soccer. Japan are toast. Our ladies are shit," Akebono concluded, sticking her tongue out.

"Ehhhhh? So why bother watching them?"

"Because...my big brother the Shitty Admiral himself loves this stuff but he's out of town."

"Out of town? Business meeting?"

"Looks like it. For some unknown reason, he decided to bring Ooi with her. Usually she's with Kitakami but this time, she's elected to accompany the Admiral to the meeting in Hiroshima."

"I guess Ooi decided to step out of her comfort zone and admit to reality..."

"Huh?"

"She may be lesbian, but if she wants to raise a child with Kitakami, the Admiral needs to sow the seed into her."

"So are you implying that Ooi is bi?"

"There is only but one race she loves, and that's the human race. She loves to live and lives to love. A experience getting knocked-up will be something she won't forget."

* * *

"It's strange not being with Kitakami but for some reason I am okay with this," Ooi said, dressed in twintails and a dress as the Admiral left the meeting that adjourned. "You have an aura like Kitakami's. Maybe that's the reason."

"Not so much that but rather...I like to reach out to people that are generally untouchable."

"There is no admiral I'd rather be with," Ooi thought to herself. "Could it be...she confided some fairy magic to allow her aura to be embedded into the Admiral's body!?" Her nose bled at the though.

"Do you need a tissue?"

"Yes." He plugged her nostrily. "Thank you...so what did you talk about at the meeting besides military matters?"

"Sports."

"I would have imagined so..."

"The guys have decided that the Nadeshiko won't qualify for Rio but since we're hosting the Games next, preparations for the next World Cup should start. They are also petitioning the Japan Football Association to get rid of Norio Sasaki so they can begin the rebuilding process."

"Times do change."

"Yeah, I think Japanese women's football needs a bit of a gut check. You can only be good for so long. You have to bring in the next crop of players that will challenge the establishment. Look at Australia. They got their payback against us and they have been unstoppable and they're heading to Brazil."

"One day, I want me and Kitakami-san to retire from hurling torpedoes at Abyssals. I like to settle down, you know? This gets boring after a while."

"That's something I understand, but we don't have a lot of torpedo cruisers, it's just you, Kitakami and Kiso. My plan of engagement will have to change if I am short in this department, but I can be flexible and adjust."

"Engagement...that is...!" Ooi was deep in thought as the two of them went out to lunch to enjoy some good old fashioned McDonalds. She had banked on Japan and Australia to advance to the Olympics but she never thought that Australia's victory over Japan had sent their campaign on an irreversible tailspin. It was Midway and Leyte Gulf all over again. Or maybe it was the visions of Yamato in her former self exploding violently before sinking off the coast of Kyushu.

"If you think too much, Ooi..." said the Admiral.

"What do you mean?"

"...it would be impossible for me to love you like I do." A long kiss of reassurance followed. The Admiral and Ooi would consummate later in the day at a hotel overnight. No one but Kitakami would be aware of the news, which would be kept under wraps.

* * *

"I feel like a piece of me went away today," said Fubuki as she and the others ate a midnight dinner on late Tuesday night at the dorms.

"Why is that?" Akagi asked, her mouth full.

"The glory days of the Nadeshiko are done. This team is not as good as it used to be and the new players coming on don't understand the importance of playing and winning for the shirt."

"Anticipated," Kaga said, taking a big bite out of her machaca burrito with extra brown rice.

"Anticipated? What do you mean, mom?" asked Little Kaga.

"After that 3-1 loss to Australia, I saw the real Nadeshiko Japan. This is not a very good team. We overestimated their true effectedness. For this, all KanMusu are to be held responsible for such a wildly incorrect assumption."

"You know, folks, I didn't put money on this, but I am glad that North Korea won't go dancing in Brazil," Iowa replied, sipping on some orange juice.

"Absolutely, in fact," said New Jersey, "I was tuning into the matches of our women. They're playinmg this tournament called the #SheBelieves Cup. 1-0 victories over France and England. High level affairs, good entertainment, worth watching."

"Besides, I wouldn't know what's going on with Australia because I don't have Australian TV installed in my dorm room," said Enterprise, working on her steak and eggs. "But I did see the highlights, and I would be disappointed if they didn't win at least the bronze."

"Tougb field though," said Fusou. "They say that the Olympics is tougher than the Women's World Cup because the field is smaller and having luck on your side matters."

"Lots of it, but you have to do the work on your end," Iowa reiterated. "I am very confident our ladies will get it done."

"Don't sell the Matildas short," Souryuu said. "We obviously won't do that if we decide to watch them after our Olympic competition concludes."

Homura and Madoka arrived on the scene, entering in casual clothes. "Hey you guys," Homura said.

"Coach Homura!" Akagi said, as she, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu stood and saluted her.

"At ease." They relaxed. "Well, good job so far with the training, and I have been compiling the scores. Shizuno?"

"Yes," asked Souryuu.

"You're starting to fall off the pace set by Akagi and Kaga. Since you are the third member on the team, you need to step it up or I will make a recommendation to have you replaced with Himeko, who's improving on her form."

"Thanks, Coach," Hiryuu said.

"Oh, and for Akagi, you are making huge improvements on your accuracy are are essentially even with Kagami on form, so keep that going," Madoka said.

"Understood, yes!"

"Kagami?"

"Yes?" asked Kaga.

"We don't have to tell you anything important. Keep being the machine you are, but don't go into overkill during training. Save your energy for the competition proper."

"Understood."

"That's pretty much it from our end, what are you guys watching?"

"Some random sports highlights," said Little Kaga.

"Ah, you must be Kaga's daughter," Homura said. She patted her on the back. "Aren't you a beauty."

"My mom is awesome and will win gold!"

"Not if we can help it!" Akagi and Souryuu replied in unison. Little Kaga sticked her tongue out in protest as the others laughed at the spectacle.

"But moreover," said Shimakaze, "Ou! We want to watch women's soccer."

"Give me the remote," said Homura. She got the remote from Yamashiro and switched a few channels. "Is this the one?"

"Yes!" said Fubuki. "This is it!" Japan was facing North Korea in what was effectively the last stand for the old guard.

"Let's all watch it and see this fleet off with a smile," Homura said. The night would later on give way to sleep after they saw Nadeshiko Japan finish a difficult campaign the right way with a 1-0 over the Chollima Ladies. But a new chapter would start: that of the long road to the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup and the Tokyo 2020 Olympics.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 50**


	51. I Don't Wanna Be A Star

**Butterflies And Dragons:**

**Chapter 51**

**I Don't Wanna Be A Star**

* * *

Sometimes fate can be cruel. And then the forces of justice come in and change things as a reward for doing good for the world. A young couple and their child were visiting Etajima for a tour of the base because the man of the house was mulling serving the military as a reserve officer in the JMSDF. The name of the man was Simon Jiha (Japanese civilian name: Shimon Kakihara) and he had stepped down from being a part of Team Dai Gurren Lagann after the team had formally disbanded. Moving to Japan was a risky gamble but he was confident that after realizing that his wife wasn't really gone, they didn't want to waste any time in settling down and living life as Japanese citizens.

His wife was Nia Teppelin, and they had a daughter, Hina, that was four years old and looked like her mother, but with the charisma and schtick of her old man. Simon wanted to serve in the military once he became a naturalized citizen. Fluent in Japanese, Chinese and Korean, he felt he could translate his work experience operating massive machinery into operating ships and working with shipgirls. Simon's wife was picking up European languages and was starting to become fluent in French that she pronounced her last name as "Teh-Peh-Lahn."

Therein lays the danger: working in the Kantai Colleection department of the JSMDF while maintaining faithfulness to his wife. Naturally, he wanted to keep his career options open as the current admiral in charge, Kensuke Tanaka, already had an impressive reputation and the team was in the middle on an Olympic campaign.

"Other than that, Mrs. Teppelin, how do you like the base?" asked the Admiral to Nia, watching Simon chat with his daughter in front of the harbor.

"It's nice," she said. "Hiroshima is wonderful when there isn't any rain and you can just stretch and soak in the entire horizon. It's a beauty. And all the staff here not only look cute, but they are professional in what they do. Kaga, I think, is her name, and she was right when she said that they are all talented girls. I have to believe her."

"Seeing is believing. Simon!"

"Yes, sir!" he said, turning to her.

"If you are still interested in joining the military, you will have to go to the website and apply. New enlistees will have to start at the bottom, but you have the brains and experience to move up the rankings and maybe assist me here at Etajima."

"And also, Simon," Nia said, "Don't cheat on your wife and your daughter if you should take part in this. I know how much you love the touch of woman, but remember your obligations, okay?"

Simon was on the spot. "Uh, uh, yeah, ahahah..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Teppelin, I will tell my fleet that Admiral Simon here is a married man and cannot be approached other than to do military-related matters." Groans could be heard in the background from the shipgirls that had a crush on Simon. Some were fainting in despair.

"God, will this never end!?" Ashigara wailed, crying herself a river while being comforted by Haguro, Myouko and Nachi.

"Hang in there, sis!" exclaimed Haguro.

"At least this new face is better than my brother and he punches better too," snarked Akebono to her clique.

"He's like a prize fighter, he gets what he wants," Ushio exclaimed. "I wish my big brother was like this?"

"You have one?"

"Yes, but he lives overseas. He's stationed on the other side of the Pacific and works as an architect for a firm in America."

"Spot me some of those frequent flyer miles, will you?"

"You got it!"

"So, I go to this site here and take a look at the application, huh?" said Simon, pointing to the JMSDF site on his iPad Pro.

"Yes," said the Admiral. "Look over all the fine print and talk it over with the missus. When you're all on the same page, you can make whatever choice you want. Oh, and Simon?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You may want to leave that staff at home. This is a military base, not a convention center, and there is no convention that happens here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought this," Simon said, holding the staff with a spiral ornament on top. "It was a memento from someone a while back..."

"Thank you for allowing us to visit, Admiral Tanaka," Nia said, bowing. "We will keep in touch. Come on Simon, let's go," She took Simon by the hand while their daughter followd them. "You owe me a trip to the mall, come on..."

"Ah, yes! Thank you for having us here, Admiral! Bye! Come on, Nia, let me goooooo!" The girls had a laughs as Nia dragged Simon away from the aggressive shipful so that they could get in his car and drive to the ferry that would take them to Honshu.

Ikazuchi was taking some photos, licking her lips. "Oy, Ikazuchi what are you doing?" Akatsuki asked, a hand on her hips as the other fleet members talked amongst themselves.

A slow turn, and she said, "Ruh roh. Fight the power!"

Hibiki was mesmerized. "Khorosho!"

Inazuma was left speechless. "Nanodesu!" Akatsuki elected to serenade the departing family with a song.

* * *

_"Hey, yeah_

_Don't wanna be a star_

_Don't wanna, no lady_

_Don't wanna be a star, ooh yeah_

_I believe we cry too many tears_

_Because we need love, not just money_

_I believe we have too many fears_

_We all need someone to call us honey, yeah_

_I believe in what you're giving me_

_Cause you, you could be a good reason_

_To survive you'll be my destiny, destiny_

_My destiny_

_I don't wanna be a star, oh baby_

_Don't wanna be a star, sweet baby_

_I don't wanna be a star, no lady_

_Don't wanna be a star, my baby_

_With your love you turn me round and round_

_Your love is to me a special feeling_

_All my life was just an up and down_

_But you, you have changed the whole meaning, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I believe in what you're giving me_

_'Cause you, now you are, you are the reason_

_To survive you'll be my destiny, destiny_

_My destiny_

_I don't wanna be a star, oh baby_

_Don't wanna be a star, sweet baby_

_I don't wanna be a star, no lady_

_Don't wanna be a star, my baby_

_I don't wanna be a star, oh baby_

_Don't wanna be a star, sweet baby_

_I don't wanna be a star, no lady_

_Don't wanna be a star, my baby..."_

* * *

"So where are we heading to?" asked Fubuki to the team as they took a bus down the freeway days later.

"It looks like we're going to have a photo shoot to advertise for our country's Olympic campaign," said Akagi.

"Hey Hiryuu, am I ready for my closeup?" asked Souryuu, checking herself in the mirror.

"No silly, professional makeup artists have to take care of that," she replied, forcing Souryuu to put away the makeup in disgust.

"Killjoy."

"i'm just saying, it's protocol, you know!"

"How is it protocol!?"

"Cause everybody does it. You know we're in LA, right? Where all the movie stars are? That's how they do it!" The bus arrived at a photo studio in Irvine, where a photograher and his assistants awaited them. "Good morning, you guys," he said. "I am Luigi, and I am here to do a photo shoot of you guys, congratulations on making the Olympic team, by the way."

"Thank you," said Akagi as she Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu went to a room to get their makeup done.

"When you are finished getting prepared, we will do 50 group shot scenarios, followed by 25 individual scenarios, and then we will be done. You will be shown how to pose by looking at these rough illustrations and imitating that. You will also be using your bows and arrows as well as your instituted tracksuit as designated by the JOC. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

Ari's stomach growled. "I feel like having lunch at Taco Bell. Who's with me?"

"I," said the others.

"Hey, we'll leave you to your photo shoot, have fun," Fusou said.

"Akagi-sempai, you guys, do your best!" Fubuki said. "See you later!"

"See you in a bit, Fubuki-chan," Akagi said, waving while getting her makeup done. And thus, the photo shoot began in earnest.

* * *

Akatsuki had the day off, and at her dorm, she had a PS Vita to go with a copy of Valkyrie Drive Bhukkhuni. She had cleared the game, but she wanted to increase the level of one character she did not get to rank all the way up to Level 120, and that was Rinka Kagurazaka, who, coincidentally, sounded and looked a lot like her, just with the body Akatsuki craved: that of a real lady.

"Sigh...if only I could have your body for good, Rinka-chan," groaned Akatsuki, just wearing her normal black cat lingerie, flipping her hair in boredom while cycling through the controls. "Okay, so these are the options on how to get her oppai to the max. Right, I guess it's time to give her a little massage...Rinka-chan, I may only be good at expeditions and curry-making, but if you need a massage, no one does it better than Akatsuki! Ei!"

"What are you doing?" asked Rinka on the screen, after Akatsuki cleared an achievement.

"What do you mean? I'm just giving you a massage," she replied, pouting. 'Girl Bronze? Bleh. Onward..."

"Stop!" Rinka cried as she continued to be massaged by Akatsuki. "That tickles, what are you trying to do?" Unfazed, she continued. "Jeez, stop it!" Slowly but surely, Akatsuki continued to rank up Rinka.

"So this is how a real lady conducts herself..." Akatsuki thought. "Girl Silver...Girl Gold...Girl Platinum...so if I continue these combos, then..." A minute later. "Lady Bronze." A chuckle as Akatsuki's eyes glowed. "But I won't stop here..."

Akatsuki continued to fondle Rinka's E-cups vigorously, delivering a 56-hit combo. "Jeez, stop it!" exclaimed Rinka. Up to 103-hit. "Stop it!" Another 103-hit combo, and now she was down to her underwear. "Please, stop touching me!"

"The more you deny it, the more you want it," Akatsuki said, opting to go back to fondling after a 116-hit combo. "Lady Silver...Whoa, a mini game! So if I poke these hearts at max level..."

Rinka was then pleasured by Akatsuki's willing molestation tactics, hitting every heart on the full. "Amazing, more, yes, right there, ahhhh, unnhhh, unh!"

"Oh Rinka-chan, the sounds of a lady in full bloom...I want to speak your words of pleasure now..." Akatsuki whispered, a full blush on her face, her pupils shaped like hearts as she decided to do another round of stimulation. This time, Akatsuki was getting pleasured herself from pleasuring Rinka. it was as if their pleasuring was intertwined somehow.

Another round, and another round, and another round, and another round, and another round, and another round. Eventually, she moved Rinka up from Lady to Princess to Queen to Venus to Valkyrie, all in the space of 21 minutes, although she slowed down at the last phase to do some more fondling.

"Ah, ecchi!" cried Akatsuki as she finished, only to look at herself. She noticed that she now had the same underwear and bust size and proportions as Rinka. An initial state of shock was followed by a smile of content. She did it. She finally did it. "This feels good," she whispered, massaging her breasts, the smile of her face difficult to erase.

Hibiki opened the door. "Oy, Akatsuki, what are you...eh?"

Akatsuki reclined on the bed in her white and purple highleg bikini, turning to a shocked Hibiki, purring like a cat. "Good morning, Hibiki," she said.

"Khorosho! You've finally did it," she replied.

"What happened?" asked Ikazuchi, coming in with Inazuma, who was carrying a bag of pastries. "Did something happen?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Inazuma, putting the bag aside and looked at Akatsuki's sexy body. "It's a miracle nanodesu! Akatsuki has turned into a real lady nanodesu!"

Hibiki's eyes sparkled. "In that case..." With one fall swoop, Hibiki took off her clothes and hat and was down to just her panties as she laid on top of Akatsuki and pleasured her H-cups, with a 93-57-84 proportion. "Oppai... khoroshoppai... mmmm... dlkgjsdgfmsgkosdjop..."

"Be gentle with it, love," Akatsuki whispered as she stroked Hibiki's jello butt, massaging it as Hibiki melted in the proportions of her partner like the finest caviar.

"Hohoh, wait till the commander sees this!" Ikazuchi said, grinning.

"Hibiki, I hope your nose doesn't bleed nanodesu," Inazuma said, concerned. "You might die of shock nanodesu!"

Hibiki turned, her head resting on Akatsuki boobs like a pillow. A trail of claret could be see. "Oyo?"

"Ahhhhhh! Tissue! Tissue nanodesu!" wailed Inazuma, flailing.

"Right, right," Ikazuchi said, plugging Hibiki's nostrils with a tissue from the box.

"Spasibo," Hibiki replied as Akatsuki spooned her, her breasts now resting on the head of Hibiki, who was lazily masturbating, and her panties were getting drenched.

"Are you jealous?" Akatsuki asked Ikazuchi and Inazuma, a finger to her chin as she petted a stimulated Hibiki, purring like a cat.

"Did we say we were?" Ikazuchi replied, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine with my own proportions nanodesu," Inazuma added.

Akatsuki smiled. "Noble."

A voice. "Well, it safe to say my experiment was a success."

The other turned. "Yuubari!"

"Good morning, girls, and congratulations, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki saluted while on the bed pleasuring Hibiki, who saluted as well through her chestnut mouth. "Thank you, Yuubari!"

"So this game had something to do with it?" asked Ikazuchi, holding the case.

Yuubari took the case. "This copy was embedded with fairy magic which allows Akatsuki to permanently keep the three sizes of Rinka Kagurazaka if she completed the Oppai Rank mission and leveled her all the way to Level 120, Valkyrie Platinum. Based on my tracking, it took her 21 minutes to finish it, and once she reached the rank, her body changed and now she has other clothes and accessories with her.

"Oh, so if I part my hair like this and wear this blue clip," Akatsuki said, putting it on, "then..."

"Yes, you can do your Rinka cosplay, but you will need to send the clothes to me so I can upgrade them to military standard."

"Even the underwear?"

"Even the underwear."

"Ohhh..."

"But remember, Akatsuki, your proportions are permanent. So now you can go into your expeditions and night battles with tons of confidence and momentum."

"Can I make this my main underwear?"

"Up to you, but you also have all the other choices of garments that Rinka wears in the game. However, as per policy, you have to wear your uniform during assignments."

"Sure thing."

"One more thing, with great power comes great responsibility," said Yuubari. "Now that you have the body of a lady, you need to have the character, maturity and professionalism of one. Think you can handle it?"

"I train myself to be an example to the others in my group so I will do my best. I am no longer a child anymore so I will do everyone proud!"

"All right, well, everyone, I am heading to the bar to eat then I have to do more factory work with Akashi. See you!"

"Bye!" they all said.

"So, I guess we can proceed to pleasure our lady some more, eh?" Ikazuchi said, cracking her knuckles.

"I hope we don't hurt her in the process nanodesu," Inazuma said as she, Ikazuchi and Hibiki continued to molest Akatsuki at the dawn of a new day in March in Japan.

In another room, Nagato was watching the foreplay occur via closed-circuit TV. "Jeez, destroyers are so awesome," said Nagato, masturbating profusely that her flower was tapping out.

A voice, followed by an opening of the door. "Na-ga-to!"

"Eh!?" She turned around. Mutsu had a shaded face on.

"What are you watching?" she asked sternly.

"Um, uh, er..." Nagato turned to the monitor and saw Akatsuki coming profusely as the others made love to her new body of ladylike proportions. Then she turned slowly to Matsu. "Uh oh." This wouldn't end well.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 51**


	52. Call Me

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 52:**

**Call Me**

* * *

Mutsu was clearly disappointed in Nagato's blantant paedophilia on full frontal. "Nagato, I cannot believe you chose to peep into Akatsuki's room with a hidden camera again."

"I am so sorry, Mutsu, it's just that Akatsuki's proportions have made her mistaken for that of Yamato, that is all." Nagato replied with a hesitant laughter.

"You know that I have similar capacities, right?"

"I know. It's that this is a big win for destroyers out there because they can have similar proportions to BBs and CVs.":

"Not unprecendented. You forgot about Ushio. Speaking of which, she wants to do a recording for the radio but she needs a rapper to help out. Ooyodo is doing the mixing. Let's head downstairs."

"Right, right," said Nagato, as she and Mutsu changed into civilian outfits. Nagato, dressed in a black sweater and jeans and a cowboy hat, tied her hair in a ponytail. Mutsu was in a pink sweater and denim shorts with a pink hair bow. "Normally I don't do recordings but it's nice to do a little bit of music making every now and then."

"Nagato!" Ushio said, saluting them and bowing. She was in a long white dress with blue bows and her hair looked like that of Akebono, the Admiral's sister. "Good morning!"

"So we're doing a recording of my rapping skills. That's akin to reading words in time with the music, right?"

"Nagato!" Ooyodo said, dressed in a black suite with skirt and tie, to go with white gloves.

"Ah, Ooyodo seems up for it this morning."

"We brought a member of Mamiya's staff with us to do some guitaring."

"I ate before I got here," said Yamato, dressed in a tight-fitting pink short and white miniskirt. "Shiratsuyu taught me how to pluck strings, so I just have to do this riff." A few notes. "Just like this, she says. Murasame is doing keyboard for us," Yamato added, pointing to Murasame waving, jumping a little.

"Ooooh, nice," Nagato said. "How many songs are we doing?"

"Five with Ushio, and one with Kongou, but she will be recording with us after the first song, so she's doing the second number. This is covers of old dance numbers."

"So this is a bit like a singalong, huh?" Nagato said. "I'll have with this."

"Okay, let's do first take on this song, called Call Me. Mutsu, you can watch the recording in the other room, please."

"Don't screw up, babe," Mutsu warned, with a wink and a giggle. "Ufufufu."

A sheepish glare. "Typical Mucchan," she grinned as she put oh her headset.

"Recording in 3...2...1." Nagato did some flashy moves to go with the music as Ushio provided a smooth and melting melody with plenty of luck-filled soul. Yamato? She did the riff through casual crossed legs, those thighs the epitome of mighty thunder.

* * *

_"Call me when you're down_

_Call me when you need someone_

_Call me when it's rough_

_And you think that there's no one..._

_Call me when you're down._

_Love just for the understanding_

_Things that love carries, what we're demanding_

_Listen to the heart that's beating_

_Forget about lust and all misleading_

_Love, talk about me and you_

_My love just makes everything come true_

_Questions lies in the heavens and ground_

_It's up to me and I'll call you when I'm down_

_I will be true, too many ups and downs with you_

_I know what to say to you, so here's what I tell you_

_Call me when you're down_

_Call me when you need someone_

_Call me when it's rough_

_And you think that there's no one_

_But 'till you need someone to love_

_I will be searching for my love_

_I will, but I will be there for you._

_Sitting at a park, holding hands at the dark_

_With a love so strong to break my heart_

_This is your heart that's beating_

_Forget about fuss and all misleading_

_Love, summer, winter, spring or fall_

_Love is wishing that we had it all_

_Questions lies in the skies and ground_

_It's up to me and I'll call you when I'm down_

_I will be true, too many ups and downs with you_

_I know what to say to you, so here's what I tell you_

_Call me when you're down_

_Call me when you need someone_

_Call me when it's rough_

_And you think that there's no one_

_But 'till you need someone to love_

_I will be searching for my love_

_I will, but I will be there for you_

_I will be there for you_

_I will be there for you_

_I will be there for you_

_If you need someone_

_Call me when you're down_

_If you need someone_

_Call me when you're down..._

_Call me when you're down._

_Call me when you're down_

_Call me when you need someone_

_Call me when it's rough_

_And you think that there's no one_

_But 'till you need someone to love_

_I will be searching for my love_

_I will, but I will be there for you..."_

* * *

"Nice work," Ooyodo said. "All right, so our next number, we have Kongou here coming in."

"Hey Nagato!" Kongou said, saluting. She was dressed in a union flag outfit and school uniform. "How do I look."

"Good. We just started recording. You look nice."

"Nagato, I believe Kongou and I are doing the melody, and you're doing the rap on this one," said Yamato.

"Okay."

"This song, guys," said Ooyodo, "is called No Limit."

"Oh, wow, I know that song," Nagato said as Ushio left the room temporarity to join Mutsu observing.

"This is the extended version, the actual one, so do your best on this. And there is a crowd at Mamiya's doing the cheer." A screen showed the rest of the fleet at bass getting ready to join in the cheer parts, with microphones all over. They were getting ready to dance, too.

"Sweet," Nagato said. "Kantai! Are you ready!"

"YEAAAAAH!" roared the shipgirls at the bar.

"Let's do it! Heading out!"

Ooyodo nodded. "Recording in 3...2...1." Nagato, Yamato and Kongou synchonized their movements to the energetic beat.

_"Lemme hear ya say yeah! (YEAH!)_

_Lemme hear ya say yeah! (YEAH!)_

_Lemme hear ya say yeah! (YEAH!)_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no, no there's no limit!_

_no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no there's no limit!_

_No no limits, we'll reach for the sky!_

_No valley too deep. No mountain too high._

_No no limits, won't give up the fight,_

_we do what we want and we do it with pride._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no, no there's no limit!_

_no, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no there's no limit!_

_Techno, techno, techno, techno!_

_No no limits, we'll reach for the sky!_

_No valley too deep. No mountain too high._

_No no limits, won't give up the fight,_

_we do what we want and we do it with pride._

_Lemme hear ya say yeah! (YEAH!)_

_Hard to the core, I feel the floor._

_When I'm on stage, yo, ya answer more._

_I'm on the edge, I know the ledge,_

_I work real hard to collect my cash!_

_Tick tick ticka tick take your time,_

_when I'm goin' I'm goin' for mine._

_Open your ears and you will hear it._

_I tell you this 'cause there's no limit!_

_(YEAH!)_

_There's no limit, yeah, yeah..._

_Ow! Hey yay yeah hey hey!_

_Now, now, hey yeah yeh hey hey! Hoo!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no, no, no, no there's no limit!_

_Lemme hear ya say yeah! (YEAH!)_

_No limits allowed, cause there's much crowd,_

_microphone check as I choose my route._

_I'm playing on the road; I've got no fear,_

_the south from my mouth is on record here._

_There never will be no mountain too high._

_Reach the top, touch the sky!_

_They tried to diss me cause I sell out..._

_I'm making techno and I am proud!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no, no, no, no there's no limit!_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no ,no ,no, no, no, no there's no limit!_

_No no limits, we'll reach for the sky!_

_No valley too deep. No mountain too high._

_No no limits, won't give up the fight,_

_we do what we want and we do it with pride._

_No no limits, we'll reach for the sky!_

_No valley too deep. No mountain too high._

_No no limits, won't give up the fight,_

_we do what we want and we do it with pride."_

* * *

"And, print, nice job," Ooyodo said. "There is a admiral's coat that is over there and a hat, Nagato."

"What do I need the admiral's stuff for?" asked Nagato as Kongou waved to the others, leaving.

"This is for the next number, called Mr. Vain."

"So our admiral is a vain admiral? I must reassess my opinion of him then, especially he wants me to wear his clothes." Yamato returned to her station where she would do a guitar bit in this piece

"Overanalysis is optional, Nagato," Ooyodo said.

"Thank you. We're ready."

"Recording in 3, 2, 1." Ushio was back at the room to resume vocal work.

* * *

_"Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Mr. Vain_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Insane_

_He'd say, "I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain"_

_Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong_

_Call me insane, call me Mr. Vain_

_Call me what you like_

_As long as you call me time and again_

_Fell the presence of the aura_

_Of the man none to compare_

_Loveless dying for a just to touch a hand_

_Or a moment to share_

_Can't deny the urge that makes them_

_Want to lose themselves to the debonair one_

_Hold me back the simple fact is_

_That I'm all that and I'm always near_

_One sexy can't perplex me now_

_You know who 'raw as if you didn't know before_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you then I want a little more_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Mr. Vain_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him insane_

_He'd say, "I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain"_

_Girls are all over the world_

_They hope and pray and die for man_

_Like me cause I'm the one_

_Begotten son that breaks the mold_

_Get a look at male epitome_

_Style has never seen_

_That makes you want to grab and hold_

_And squeeze real tight_

_Who's gonna be the one to save_

_You from yourself_

_When you wanna take a bite_

_Please, oh baby, please_

_You beg you want to stay_

_You got to get some caught_

_Up in the charm that I laid on thick_

_And now there's nowhere_

_To run on the hook of my line_

_Yeah, I keep many females_

_Longing for a chance to win my heart_

_With sex and plenty_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Mr. Vain_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him insane_

_He'd say, "I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain"_

_Mr. Wrong, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Raider...wrong...!_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Mr. Vain_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him insane_

_He'd say, "I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain"_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him Mr. Vain_

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong_

_Call him insane_

_He'd say, "I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain"_

_"I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain_

_I know what I want and I want it now_

_I want you cause I'm Mr. Vain.""_

* * *

"And, done, good work," Ooyodo said, wrapping up recording of that number. There was a hot cocoa machine at the control, which Ooyodo made a cup from and took a long sip. "Are you ready for song No. 4?"

"Yes, we are," Ushio said. Nagato flashed a thumbs-up.

"This song is called 'Be My Lover.' The melody begins when you sing, Ushio."

"Got it."

"Recording in 3...2...1."

_"La da da dee da da da da_

_La da da dee da da da da_

_La da da dee da_

_La da da da dee da_

_La da da dee da da da da da_

_Be my lover_

_Wanna be me lover_

_Looking back on all the time we spent together_

_You oughta know right now if you wanna be my lover_

_Wanna be my lover_

_Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta feel secure_

_Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure_

_You wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover_

_La da da dee da da da da_

_La da da dee da da da da_

_La da da dee da_

_La da da da dee da_

_La da da dee da da da da da_

_A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover_

_A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover_

_A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover_

_A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover_

_Rap_

_I must confess_

_Girl, yes, I wanna be your lover_

_Take a chance, my love is like no other_

_On the dancefloor getting down_

_Hold tight, I'll never let you down_

_My love is definitely the key_

_Like boyz ii men I'm on bended knee_

_Loving you, not like your brother, aw yeah_

_I wanna be your lover_

_I hear what you say, I see what you do_

_I know everything I need to know about you_

_And I want you to know that it's telling me_

_You wanna be my lover_

_Oh be my lover yeeeeehhhh._

_Until the end of time, wont you be mine on mine,_

_Oh be my lover, I know you wanna be my love, I know you wanna be miiine._

_Oh be my lover, yeeehhhh..."_

* * *

"Good work," said Ooyodo, recording that piece. "We are now going to do No. 5 of the recording. This song is called 'The Rhythm Of The Night' and Nagato, you will be doing some synthesizing. Do you know how to play a keyboard?"

"I've seen the Admiral do his piano work but I haven't done keyboarding at all."

"We have a station for you to go to which allows you to time the pressings of the keys so that you can play. The fairy magic embedded allows this."

"Mmmm, nice. Okay, I'll give it a shot." The fairies led her to the station, where Nagato warmed up a bit before getting the form down.

"Are you set?"

"Yes."

"Ushio, ready?"

"Yes, Ooyodo," she said.

"Recording in 3, 2, 1."

_"This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life_

_You could put some joy upon my face_

_Oh sunshine in an empty place_

_Take me to turn to and babe I'll make you stay_

_Oh I can ease you of your pain_

_Feel you give me love again_

_Round and round we go, each time I hear you say_

_This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life_

_Won't you teach me how to love and learn_

_There'll be nothing left for me to yearn_

_Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand_

_I don't want to face the world in tears_

_Please think again I'm on my knees_

_Sing that song to me_

_No reason to repent_

_I know you want to say it_

_This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life_

_This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life..._

_This is the rhythm of the night..._

_This is the rhythm of the night..._

_Rhythm of the night..._

_This is the rhythm of the night..._

_This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life..._

_This is the rhythm of the night_

_The night, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of the night_

_This is the rhythm of my life_

_My life, oh yeah_

_The rhythm of my life..._

_This is the rhythm of the night."_

* * *

"Thank you very much, and we are down to our last song," said Ooyodo. "Our last song is 'Show Me Love,' and Nagato, you are singing this one."

"Ah, I remember hearing this song in the past."

"In the event you forget the words, it will be posted and you can just sing it karaoke-like, but please perform it professionally."

"Right, right." Ushio left the studio, knowing that her work was done.

"Recording in 3, 2, 1..."

_"Ohhhhhh, yeah yeah_

_You've got to show me love_

_Heart breaks and promises_

_I've had more than my share_

_I'm tired of giving my love_

_And gettin' nowhere (nowhere)_

_What I need is somebody_

_Who really cares_

_I really need a lover_

_A lover that wants to be there_

_Its been so long since I've touched a wanting hand_

_I cant put my love on the line_

_This I hope you'll understand_

_So baby if u want me_

_You've got to show me love_

_Words aren't so easy to say oh I_

_You've got to show me love_

_I'm tired of getting caught up_

_In those one night affairs_

_What I really need is somebody_

_Who will always be there_

_Don't you promise me the world_

_All that I've already heard_

_This time around for me baby_

_Actions speak louder than words_

_If your looking for devotion_

_Talk to me_

_Come with your heart in your hands_

_Because my love is guaranteed_

_So baby if you want me_

_You've got to show me love_

_Words aren't so easy to say oh I_

_You've got to show me love_

_Show me show me baby_

_You've got to give it to me give it to me give it to me yeah_

_I don't want no fakes don't want no foney_

_I need your love_

_Show me show me show me baby_

_Give it to me give it to me_

_I am not a toy I'm not a play thing_

_You've got to understand_

_If you're looking for devotion_

_Talk to me_

_Come with your heart in your hands_

_Because my love is guaranteed_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah..."_

* * *

"We are finished," Ooyodo said, wrapping up the recording. "Thank you for your work, Nagato, you can leave."

"That was a piece of cake," Nagato said as she and the others left to their posts. Mutsu was waiting.

"Oh my, you can sing after all," Mutsu replied.

"When it comes to multi-talented schtick, I deliver. I think we can focus on today's expedition schedule. Got some of our team to send out."

"I can't wait." Mutsu grabbed Nagato's arm with a blush on her face.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. A metropolis in South America known for putting on a party at every corner. A city that breathed sports, music, football and an appreciation for life. Invisible spectres, though, were coming from all directions as the day of a massive battle between Abyssals and the world's strongest fleet neared. The Zika virus was, in reality, just a massive coverup.

In reality, those who were sick from the water were infected with the presence of the Abyssals. Their presence was strong, and with the fleet girls not coming in for months, theie invisible presence would be felt in the forms of a disease that resembled a virus that could become an epidemic. Men and women were not getting sick from a so-called Zika virus. The Abyssals were still reeling from their demise in Europe and in the Pacific, so they chose to instead run amok by making Brazilians sick through their presence and rage.

Only one team of women and their leader could save Brazil from this horrible disease that was making inroads across the free world. But by the time the Kantai Collection of the JMSDF set sail for the world's biggest party, _would they arrive too late?_

* * *

**END CHAPTER 52**


	53. Blue and Red

**Butterflies And Dragons:**

**Chapter 53:**

**Blue and Red**

Admiral Kensuke Tanaka went to the top of the cliff overlooking Etajima and looked toward the horizon. He could see nothing but trees full of cherry blossoms on the island and on neighboring Honshu. A strong gust and a flurry of fresh pink petals welcomed him into the morning, which dawned the start of a new school year and new hopes and dreams for the men and women of one of the greatest nations on Earth. And the sun rose in all its grandeur, while a certain Dave Rodgers tune played in the background.

"When the cherry blossoms bloom like this," he said, grabbing a handful of petals and taking a generous whiff before tossing them into the ocean, "I feel alive. I feel ready to take on the world and die for my country."

"Do you?" A voice.

The admiral turned around. It was Kongou, dressed in a kimono. "Ah, Kongou, it's you. Or should I say, Karen?"

Karen Kujou was her real name as she relaxed on the cliff, sitting in a wariza position, kneeling. "Admiral, would you like to lay down for a moment?"

"I'd like to lay down with you like this anytime I want," he said as he lay down with Kongou, caressing her soft face and giving her a kiss. "When I am with you, I yearn to be alive and ready, I yearn to be on fire for you."

She giggled. "Oh hush Admiral, you know you wouldn't want it any other way. So...how's Akagi doing?"

"They recently upped the training regimen and are wrapping up their enrichment studies," he replied. "Fubuki and Shimakaze have been keeping score. Fusou and Yamashiro have been filming their technique and form and position of their shots."

"Hmmm..."

"The American-based shipgirls have been providing background of the competition at the Games. And Little Kaga is working on improving her helicopter carrier skills over at the Port of Los Angeles. All in all, I think the girls are wise to accelerate preparations for the meet and they have been simulating 70m rounds to sharpen their form."

"Who's looking the best?"

"From what Fubuki has been telling me, Souryuu has improved her accuracy significantly but Kaga remains the most consistent of the four. I already sent Akitsushima and Akitsu Maru to scout the event area, the Sambodromo, for any tuneup meets and the playing condition. Both of them are expected to return on the fifth with their report. There is some bad news, though."

"What bad news?"

"The Zika virus is actually the presence of Abyssals invisibly affecting the drinking water of the area where the Games will be held. I am scheduling a meeting next month with officials from the JMSDF to consider bringing the entire fleet to Brazil as cover for the girls heading ahead of us. But we will need to sail over there and that may take one week since we also need to stop for resupplying. The trip would be in mid-July."

"Oh, so I am planning to go with you, Admiral?"

"There is just one issue with that: expectant shipgirls will have to stay behind. Kitakami, Ooi, Kashima, Suzuya and Kumano will have to stay here while they are pregnant. Kisaragi is still growing and will have to stay here, but Mutsuki will be heading with us. If you play to be...you know what I am talking about, you will have to stay here too."

"I don't mind, Admiral."

"Are you sure?"

Kongou looked up. "It's nice to not have to fight every now and then. I can ease the flames of burning love for the sake of motherhood over cups of tea. I do want Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima to do their best if they have to head out."

The Admiral thought about it, then said, "I need you to do some special work for me. You're going to be doing less expeditions and battling, and more teaching. Follow me."

"What, we're taking in students?" asked Kongou.

"For the first time in history, we will be bringing in female recruits to show that there can be female admirals in our KanMusu Division. I want you to meet them."

"Fantastic!" she said in English as she followed the Admiral to the auditorium, where an assembly of new recruits welcomed her, the Admiral, Nagato, Mutsu and Ooyodo.

* * *

She wanted to be of use to the world, like Fubuki. That was the ideal of Akeno Misaki, with her short brown twin tails tied back in yellow ribbons. She and her childhood friend, Moeka China, had dreams of being out on the open seas, or at least commands some sort of fleet. Anything to prove to her family that she could be somebody in the military.

Etajima was her one big opportunity. Since the base was opened up to allow female students to command the Kantai Collection when they graduated, an influx of recruits applied. She was among the select few that made the cut and would enlist at the newly-formed Etajima Girls' Marine High School and KanMusume Academy. The thrille of the open sea, the wonder and beauty and peacefuless of the Pacific energized Akeno. She wanted this to be the beginning of the rest of her life.

Akeno got there by jet scooter to the base. She earned her license to operate this type of craft one year ago so that she could move out of Tokyo and live on the island of Etajima. She liked eating bananas and was snacking on a few before she arrived with the others in her class.

A new yellow cat that the Admiral purchsed, the Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud were seated across from the Admiral, who made his speech. Behind the Admiral were the entire KanMusu that were active, dressed in their uniforms, the destroyers at the front, the cruisers in the middle, the carriers and battleships and other ships in the back.

"Young ladies from across our wonderful nation," he said, "THe Japanese Marine Self-Defence Forces, the Japan Self-Defense Forces, the Government of Japanese, His Majesty the Emperor, my self and the entire Kantai Collection welcome you, distinguished cadets, as our very first class of the Etajima Girls' Marine High School and KanMusume Academy, the world's first-ever Kantai Collection training centre that allows young women to use the KanMusu as a means of protecting our waters and promoting the name of peace throughout the world. I am the Admiral of this fleet and your headmaster, Admiral Kensuke Tainaka. My subordinates are Battleship Nagato, Battleship Mutsu and Heavy Cruiser Ooyodo.

"I want to congratulate you wonderful ladies for taking the first step in your new future as members of a special branch of our naval forces. There has been change these last several months regarding my role with the JMSDF. It has been recommended that I, with the help of this fleet, train the new wave of commanders to carry on this tradition of empowering women as instruments of peace throughout the seas of commerce. I have chose all of you to be my successors.

"Your journey will not be easy. There will be bumps, bruises, highs and lows. But don't lose your way, don't lose heart. When you graduate, you will form a team of commanders built to operate this fleet here, and also in our outposts in Germany, Italy and the United States, the Blue Mermaids.

"Make this your moment to shine and be amazing. May the fates be on your side, and may your fleets that you bring to battle become the best in the world. And don't let your ships be sunk. Good luck! Nagato, the floor is yours. Please."

The new girls looked at each other, talking amongst themselves with a look of cautious optimism. The Admiral looked at Akeno, who was staring at him with a blush. He nodded and winked, as if to say, "This might be a busy day for you. Hang in there and have fun."

Akeno had no idea but she had to conclude that he knew something she didn't. The cherry blossoms continued to bloom outside the hall. A massive flock of seagulls flew overhead towards Hiroshima, a glorious sight of avian supremacy to behold.

"Recruits!" exclaimed Nagato's booming voice, causing the girls to sit still, intimidated for a few second. "Good morning. I am Battleship Nagato, Admiral Tanaka's secretary ship and one of the deputy headmasters of this academy. The curriculum at Etajima combines that of a normal high school education in this country with a special curriculum designed to train your military knowledge and skills of handling members of our fleet so that you will eventually form our Blue Mermaid wing of the JMSDF.

"You will be divided into classes and assigned a shipgirls from a list of volunteered members of the KanMusu. There are some ships that will not be available to be selected for your training due to obligation in the United States, they will be indicated in your course materials provided at the end of this meeting. The shipgirl that you are assigned to will need to be taken care of to the best of your ability, as if you're taking good care of a classmate.

"Remember, these are real women going into battle, and your are their support. A number of ships have chosen to withdraw from duty to teach you the fundamentals of your role. Having your ship sunk could resuit in disenrollment, so you need to really watch out for your shipgirl. All shipgirls have been giuen at least one upgrade to accomdate to users of your level. You will using your jet scooters to observe the action and communicate with your selected fleets in the event you are chose to do an exercise or a special mission.

"Be accountable and be excellent in your work. Once you have proven you can make a difference over the course of your time here and you pass the final examination, you will graduate and be enlisted as active members of our JMSDF Blue Mermaid Wing, the protectors of the KanMusu. Thank you for making history and commiting your heart and soul to protecting our country and upholding the name and legacy of the Kantai Collection. Good luck."

* * *

Unlucky streaks were Mashiro Munetani's calling card. Having to deal with bad luck and unfortunate circumstances were in her DNA and it had no signs of going away. She wanted to use Etajima as a way to turn her fortunes around, but even so, misfortune followed her here as she fixed her hair with a blow-dryer in the shared showers of the dorm assigned to the cadets. The new additions to the complex were created thanks to the bauxite gathered from hordes of expeditions over the last several weeks.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that your clothes are now dry!" said Akeno to Mashiro as she opened the door. "I'll leave them here." She set them aide on a basket. "They're also ironed. You should be able to get to class on time, and now you know not to slip on banana peels."

"I'm going to be changing so can you leave, please?"

"Sure!" And before she took off. "Let's be friends, we go to the same school! See you!" Akeno closed the door. Mashiro looked on, frustrated.

* * *

The Admiral looked on as the recruits met the members of the KanMusu. Some posed for selfies. Others were doing Vine and Instagram shots. A few parents were also on the ground to meet the shipgirls, who talked about their past existences. Curry samples from Destroyer Group 6 were being distributed, and a number of visitors actually were eating at Mamiya's Bar despite it being school hours.

Generally, the restaurant would be open to the public after school hours, but for this day, the public were allowed to enjoy the world-class cuisine as prepared by Mamiya, Irako, Yamato and Houshou, with Taihou providing some good drinks for the adults. The notable absence of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fubuki and Shimakaze was apparent, and some members of the fleet told their tall tales with the Butterflies and Dragons. High above, the Rising Sun flag could be seen all over campus and the vicinity.

11 different ships has volunteered to be the flagships for the different classes. "Holy cow, you got the Musashi!" Akeno said, disappointed she wasn't part of her team.

"I did, I guess..."

"Yes, young lady, she is with me," said Musashi heading over to them, dressed in her outfit. "Battleship Musashi, good morning to both of you."

They bowed and shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you," they both said.

"I've got the full package and you, Ms. China, will be my commander, so you are going to have make sure I put on a strong showing so that you'll be on the books here when you graduate. Think you can handle it."

"I'll do my best," Mocha said, with a salute."

"I'll see in you in a bit and meet the others on my team. Thank you."

"As for you, Mi-ke, you've been assigned to command the Akatsuki," Mocha said.

"It doesn't like she's ready, she feels a little bit drowsy," said Akeno, doubly disappointed. "You're commanding a battleship, but I'm commanding a destroyer? That doesn't make any sense..." An unconfirmed runor suggested that it was alledgly Akatsuki's nature to take a gamble on a untested rookie and allow the shipgirl to teach her the final tooks of the trade. "I wanted to be vice-captain with you. Bummer."

"The roles are the same, no matter what. However, because it's a destroyer, you will get to bond with your flagship more because you know more about it faster. I believe everyone has the same team of people to support the ship, if I'm not mistaken.

"Larger ships are also more difficult to handle, too."

"But it's all worth it. I guarentee it. That's why we're here."

Akeno nodded. "But I only here because I barely passed the exams! I knew the Admiral was up to something when he said I was going to have a busy day! He wasn't kidding!"

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it. Here's the Akatsuki, coming." Akatsuki arrived with her rigging, accompanied by Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Hibiki. "Sorry I won't be able to join the rest of you."

A reassuring hand. "No worries, I can manage without you by my side. I realize that this is the ship I was destined to be with, so I will do my best to give everything to her."

"I like that from you. You never change, even after all these years, and that's what makes you special."

"New friends, new adventures...that's part of being young. That's part of life."

"We're all fighting for the same cause. We're all on the same team, so you can't have any bad feelings about it to begin with."

"We're all going to be Blue Mermaids, so let's give it our best!"

"Live, protect and sail the sea. That's the spirit of the Blue Mermaids!" The optimism was there, the energy was high, full steam ahead. Akatsuki saw the two of them with their pose and flashed her signature doyagao, acknowledging that fact. This lady was set to make a lady out of the new girl of a commander. Signed, sealed, delivered, onions. On the plaza of the campus joining the two sections, flags of every nation were planted, as well as all the 47 prefectures of the country. In the background as some shipgirls adjourned to run laps in their gym uniforms, a song penned by John C. Fogerty and stolen by the Argentines was playing.

_"I see a bad moon rising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._

_I see bad times today._

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes a blowing._

_I know the end is coming soon._

_I fear rivers over flowing._

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

_Well don't go around tonight,_

_Well it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Hope you got your things together._

_Hope you are quite prepared to die._

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather._

_One eye is taken for an eye._

_Well don't go around tonight,_

_Well it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't come around tonight,_

_Well it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise."_

* * *

Fubuki woke up. The sting of the April sun shocked her bleary eyes as she got up. "Huh? Why am I in my uniform?" She noticed that her clothes were a bit dirty. Then she looked around. Tragedy. Calamity. A living hell. Houses toppled over. Children crying in vail for their mothers. Blood. Sweat. Tears. Loss of life.

"No way, this can't be..." She went to a young girl, covered in blood as she tried to revive her mother. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"She is not breathing, please save her!" she cried.

Fubuki gave the lady CPR and felt a faint pulse. A number of first responders came in to try to revive her. "I'll let you take it from here," she said, as she got up and watched the medics try to revive her.

No time to lose, no time to waste, she had to look around. "Why aren't Akagi-sempai, Ken-kun and the others here to help? This is terrible!" Fubuki cried, tears comimng out of her eyes. She passed by the scenes of disaster, more toppled houses, more people killed, the scenes of relief efforts amassing at every turn.

She noticed that a house was close to falling off its foundations. She tried to run and escape the building but she tripped and fell. Fubuki would not make it in time. The heavy stucco and wood were closing in. It was over...

...or was it?

* * *

Breaking in cold sweats, Fubuki immediately woke up, breathing heavily, her eyes bulging as she realized she was back in her dorm room, Shimakaze and Little Kaga sleeping next to her, sandwiching her. "A...dream?" She was wearing a shirt and white side-tie panties, and she had a headache.

"Mmmmm...Fubuki, are you okay?" murmured Shimakaze, not knowing she was fondling her chest.

"Is the remote next to you?"

"Got it," Little Kaga said, and she turned on the news.

"Prime Minister Shinzō Abe mobilized 3,000 personnel of the Japan Self-Defense Forces to assist local authorities with search and rescue and recovery efforts," said the news anchor as the NHK broadcasted scenes of the cadets and KanMusu helping with search and rescue and recovery efforts.

"Who are those people helping Ken-kun?" Fubuki said.

"New faces," Shimakaze said as she watched one of the cadets being interviewed.

"I was originally going to train controlling Akatsuki as her commander but then the situation changed and we ended up having to assist with humanitarian efforts. I think this is a good experience for all of us and we are happy to assist in the relief efforts," Akeno said in her interview as she delivered goods to the victims.

"She reminds me of you, even though I don't know who this person is," said Shimakaze. "Looks like a cool person as well."

Fubuki smiled. "I hope not too many lives were lost. Oh my look at that shrine, it took some damage. Ah, there Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan helping rebuild the shrine. I like my fleet, and those new faces seem to like assisting with stuff over there. Really cool."

A lot of events were events were going on in America. The college basketball and hockey seasons were wrapping up. A boxer was calling it quits in Las Vegas. An auto race was taking place in nearby Long Beach. A basketball player was retiring from the game as a winner. But none of those events mattered to the Butterflies and Dragons. They would be informed of the efforts of the KanMusu and Blue Mermaid cadet wing to assist the Kumamoto earthquake victims but they were assured that their services wouldn't be needed and that they could continue their training as usual.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 53**


	54. Chorando Se Foi

**Butterflies And Dragons **

**Chapter 54:**

**Chorando Se Foi**

* * *

The departure of Prince Rogers Nelson and Joan "Chyna" Laurer from the mortal world hit the Etajima Naval District and the Blue Mermaid Academy hard, as the flags flew at half-staff for two groundbreaking entertainers. The Admiral and Superintendent of the Blue Mermaid Academy, Kensuke Tanaka, had all of Prince's albums, and had Aoba, who was assigned fleet deejay, play every song 57 times in a mix to honor each year of Prince's long life.

Out on the fields of Olympia, Greece, a young maiden in a long flowing gown lit a cauldron, with two lines of young girls bearing witness. A man in a long white tracksuit game to genuflect and receive the flame and blessing, and an olive branch for peace. He then raised the flame high and took off, the fairies of victory accompanying him as the flame toured the cities of Greece for one week before departing for Brazil.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Ise said on the radio program one May afternoon. "We get a chance to interview an American ship for the first time."

"Yes, that is correct," said Hyuuga, the background music of "Lambada" by Kaoma playing in the background. "We have a special guest to kick off today's segment. We're super excited to have her on the program. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Iona Wallace McCrea, but I am known for having the spirit of the Battleship Iowa," said Iowa, dressed in a suit and skirt. "I can speak fluent Japanese, like I am right now. I am the only KanMusu whose ship self is a museum. Therefore, sinking me is nearly impossible unless Los Angeles is under attack by the Abyssals, or something like that."

"We don't want to tempt fate over there, but you seem to be in good spirits. Why did you decided to finally throw your name in?" asked Hyuuga.

"I missed being out there and being an instrument of peace. I never wanted to stop being on the waves, enjoying the essence of life. The ocean is so beautiful when you appreciate it and have been out at sea, like I had been for years. I've gone through hell and back. I'm seen it all. That's why people come out from all corners of the world to see me as a ship. Most, if any, don't realize that I am also a regular girl in college!"

"Isn't that surprising, Ise?" Hyuuga asked.

"At least you're not what people would call a Bimbo," Ise added.

"Actually, I prefer to see that in the form of the bread that is sold. But I prefer whole grains to buttermilk these days."

"Who are you going to support in the election? Trump or Clinton?"

"I'd like to be neutral and not pick a side because whoever wins in November will have my support because I see myself as an extension of the new president. I'll let you know in November at the same time the number 270 is reached."

"By the way, listeners, 270 is the number needed to win the White House in the general election in America," said Ise. "Iowa, do you ever get tired of bragging that you're the only American ship among our ranks?"

"Let me tell you this, Ise. And I will say this in Japanese and English. We may have demolished you in World War II and sent in the Atomic Age, but we picked you up, got you back on your feet, and made you into one of the most sophisticated societies in the world. Advocating peace, self-defense, and a dual appreciation of Western progressivism and Eastern traditions and customs is what I see in today's Japan.

"You see, we Americans are always on your side because you stand for progress and looking onwards to the future for the sake of humanity. We can't be your enemy forever. In the end, we're going to your friend and ally because the leaders of the free world want it to be that way. And when I'm done helping the Butterflies and Dragons this summer, I'll stop by the base and meet Admiral Tanaka. Be awesome in everything you do and reach for the sky, Japan. We'll be with you every step of the way. That is the power of the American spirit."

"Whoa!" said Hyuuga and Ise, applauding, the Failure Penguin and Miss Cloud spinning in circles.

"That was beautiful," Hyuuga said. "Unscripted, right?"

"I don't do scripts, I grew up being honest with what I say and do. I don't convolute anything. My feelings for this fleet are real and strong. I'm going to do my best to make our world proud. Battleship Iowa, reporting for duty!" Iowa saluted.

"At ease," Hyuuga said as Iowa beamed. "Well, I'm glad that you are back with us as a vital part of our team. Thank you. And how are our Olympians doing?"

"They've been giving one week off to relax and take their mind off training for the Games," Iowa said. "Next week the coaches and some JOC representative will go over itineraries, clearances, red tape...and I have a feeling that you guys are joining us as cover. Don't quote me on it; a fairy was telling me in a dream that that the whole entourage is coming to join the party. Even the ones from Europe."

"I guess we will let you listeners know of those developments later on following news regarding the elections in the Philippines," said Hyuuga. "Thank you, Iowa, get some sleep."

"Good night!"

"And we have our next guest, who, thanks to Akatsuki's blessing, is now the new flagship for Akeno Misaki, one of our notable Blue Mermaid Cadets. Introduce yourself," Ise said.

"Haruka Fukuyama, also known as Harukaze," she said. "It is an honor to be with this fleet and to see a better outlook on life."

"You will be one of the KanMusu that stays at the base, why is that?"

"I like to look after my entire fleet that is looking after me, including Akeno, who goes by Miike. Miike-chan always tell me that I remind her of her mom because of who I am. So she makes it a priority to put me in fleets where I can be of use and provide resources for the team. Some people are new to how the process works, so I teach those who are not familiar with their roles. But the learning curve isn't that steep. These are wonderful girls that can adapt."

"You saw the entire war off but took a beating. Do you regret anything?" asked Ise.

"If I did regret what I did then, i wouldn't be here talking with you and commiting my time to developing the Admiral's successors," Harukaze said. "I want the Blue Mermaid project to be relevant for generations and I can't do that if I have the audacity to dwell on the past. I refuse to do such things. I want to be here for the people that take of me like they are taking care of their mother or a big sister. And I will pay them back by being the best ship I can be. That is my promise. I have to keep it."

"But if you have to be called in to join the masses heading to Brazil in July, would you do it?"

"If it's the Admiral's orders, I will do it. And I will bring the entire cadet wing with me because they would love to have a party every once in a while."

"Thank you very much, Harukaze."

"Pleasure."

"Now let us go to our next guest, who is Zara's sister. Introduce yourself. Oh yes, and she is actually staying for a few days but will return to Italy to watch the Coppa Italia final. Go ahead."

"Buon giorno, I am Poliana Iachino, also known as Pola. Zara's younger sister. Please forgive me if I am a little bit tipsy, I am still celebrating Signore Claudio's masterpiece season for the Foxes."

"You brought some pizza too, I noticed."

"Have a slice before it gets cold! It's Pizza Hut, you know?"

"And you're drinking grappa, too."

"Finest ever. From PDO wineries in Emilia-Romagna. The genuine article. Want some?"

"This is for you, Leicester," said Hyuuga as Pola poured some glasses of red. "Cheers."

"CHEERS!" they all said, clinking glasses and having a sip.

"So! Let me get this straight," said Hyuuga, taking another sip from her snifter. "Is Leicester your team now in England?"

"Mmmm, if they win the Champions League I'll really adopt them; for now, I want Milan to crush Juventus on the 21st. I got tickets. I'm going with Roma, Littorio, Libeccio and Zara. Luxury box seats, and plenty of fine wine."

"So you think of yourself as a gourmet and a love of fine food and drink, huh?"

"If you don't enjoy the best food and drink on the planet, you have not lived at all," said Pola boldly, swigging her snifter, before clinking it. "I not only fight to keep the world safe...I want to deliver in style." She crossed her legs, stretched and relaxed. "I was raised in the high class societies of Milan with my sister, having a deep appreciation for the best the world can offer. Milan is home to wonderful music, fashion, cuisine, and sports."

"Pray tell us more?" asked Ise, a sweat drop down her head.

"I like AC Milan, but my sister likes Inter to offset things. On occasions when we don't have anything to do at La Spezia, we head to the San Siro to watch the football and see all the tifosi, the color, the glamour, the passion and drama that makes Serie A a league worth watching around the world. So my job is to help bring style and richness to the fleet. If the Admiral should take me to dinner, he should know what I want so I can show how much I appreciate his decisions. It's a big investment, but with the bauxite coming in every day and hour, all that can be recouped, I promise."

"Have you been to other cities in Europe?"

"Prinz and Bismarck are good fellows and they showed me around Munich and Ingolstadt and also Dortmund and Berlin. But they are more into beer. I prefer wine. Alcohol is alcohol, but at some point you do have to draw the line, you know? But Germany has their delegation, I have mine's as part of the Marina Militare, and I hear that the USA is going to join in as well and make this truly global in every sense of the word. I plan to visit Paris some time after the Olympics with Zara. Anyway..."

"Uh, Pola, what are you doing?" Hyuuga said, noticing her snuggling up to her.

"I'm about to sleep so I can't talk anymore," she whispered as her skirt dropped.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Hyuuga would spend of the segment fondling and fingering Pola, much to Ise's bemusement. "And as I ensure that Pola's dream is a sweet one, our next guest also saw out the war in her past life and is ready to play a part in ensuring the success of the Blue Mermaid Cadet Wing Project. Introduce yourself."

"Mikami Kasuga, also known as Kamikaze. Good afternoon, it is an honor to be part of this fleet," she said.

"How do you like your time being used as a ship for the Blue Mermaid Cadets?"

"It's fantastic. Musashi herself is impressed by how fast the students learn the skills of commanding ships and using the best tactics to win battles without suffering a lot of damage. Harukaze and I were put to good use when we started being used for training exercises. I am gaining more and more confidence in the people I serve. The Admiral calls this element, this phenomenon, chemistry, I think that's what you call it. So I can say that I am building chemistry with my crew."

"That's really great. Have you heard about our four carriers that are doing Olympic work this year?" asked Hyuuga.

"Absolutely. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, right?"

"Exactly."

"They are the best archers we have. Zuikaku and Shoukaku are good, too. Ryuujou just sends planes out using some souped up iPad thingie, so that doesn't count."

"IPad?" Ise giggled. "Don't tell me..."

"Seriously, she swipes, swipes, swipes, swipes, swipes...she swipes to send out planes. Like using an iPad. Is that why you call her the flattop?"

Some stabbing sound effects could be heard in the background. "I think Ryuujou suffered heavy damage," Hyuuga said. She peered out the window. "And Nagato and Mutsu are dragging her to the drydock naked...oh dear, she needs to shave that...anyway, ahahahah, we were a little bit sidetracked, so, let me ask you this."

"Go on."

"Which one of the Butterflies and Dragons will win gold?"

"Kaga."

"A safe choice. Why Kaga?"

"She's a mom, she's accountable, she's no-nonsense and she delivers without complaints. That's why."

"Thanks for that. And good luck in working with that crew."

"Thank you."

"We have one more guest to chat with before we take you to your news break. Another member of the Kagerou class has jumped on board. Introduce yourself." By this point, Hyuuga had stimulated Pola's womanhood so much that she drained all the love juiced out of her and now she was truly asleep. Knocked. Out. Cold.

"Yasuko Mutaguchi. Oyashio. I also signed up to work with the cadets. They are pretty good students, most fo them at least. Honored to join all of you."

"Bonded with the Admiral, as per custom with all the others, I see."

"Pola is also bonded too, I noticed."

The bling from Pola's ring shown on the wing. Cha-ching. "She just wants to cash in, even when she sleeps, that's her schtick," Ise said.

"Unless a few others in this group, I didn't get to see the end of the war, I was sunk in May 8, 1943, when leaving Kolombangara. "I escorted a number of wonderful ships: Kumano, Suzuya, Kongou, Haruna, Choukai...I have decided to put the mess that was Guadalcanal behind me. I'm ready to do my part to help everyone."

"You seem to have an affinity for black cats, why is that?" Hyuuga asked.

"They are mysterious, sleek, nonchalant, a blessing for some, a curse for others...they are very balanced in what they do, that's why I like them. I even dress as them."

"I see you're in a bunnysuit but with cat ears and a tail."

"Like it?" she whispered, wagging her tail.

"Come here," Hyuuga replied as Oyashio snuggled next to Hyuuga. Now she had Oyashi and Pola on her lap, an arm around each girl, a hand pleasuring each girl. "I love it," she purred.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaan!" Oyashio meowed as she continued to act like a cat.

"Time for a commercial break," Hyuuga said in a manly voice. "This is Ise and Hyuuga, don't go away." Oyashio was about to blow.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ise put a palm to her forehead. Hyuuga was melting a couple of willing ships on a willy-nilly whim. Dilly ding, dilly dong, second verse, same song. Oh, that Hyuuga. In the background, the music continued to play...

* * *

_Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar_  
_Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar_

_Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor_  
_Que um dia não soube cuidar_  
_Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor_  
_Que um dia não soube cuidar_

_A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for_  
_A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde for_

_Dança sol e mar guardarei no olhar_  
_O amor faz perder encontrar_  
_Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor_  
_Por um dia um instante foi rei_

_A recordaçao vai estar com ele aonde for_  
_A recordaçao vai estar pra sempre aonde for_

_Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor_  
_Que um dia não soube cuidar_  
_Canção riso e dor melodia de amor_  
_Um momento que fica no ar_

_A recordaçao vai estar com ele aonde for_  
_A recordaçao vai estar pra sempre aonde for_

_Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor_  
_Que um dia não soube cuidar_  
_Canção riso e dor melodia de amor_  
_Um momento que fica no ar..._

* * *

**END CHAPTER 54**


	55. No Degree Of Separation

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 55:**

**No Degree of Separation**

* * *

The tears came down Prinz Eugen's heavenly eyes as she sangs karaoke off key and off kilter. "Oh Lillen, oh Lillen, oh Lillen, ohhhhh, oh Lillen, oh Lillen, oh Lillen, ohhhhh..."

"Un, Bismarck, why is Prinz sing the song of Frau Ellen's favorite team?" asked Leberecht Maass to her. "She doesn't even support Darmstadt."

"She lost the game to me at her place last weekend. Since my team defended the title, and Darmstaft won, she is forced to sing their song," explained Bismarck.

"Moreover...why is Prinz singing in a blue side-tie bikini, white thighhighs and high heels. And she has drill hair, too!"

"I made her have wavy hair like me," said Bismarck, smug as ever, flashuing her Deutsche Doyagao.

"Anyway, moreover," said Hachi, lounging with a triple-decker burger with extra onions, "hard lucking finishing second to Bisko in the Bundesliga race."

"We still have the DfB-Pokal to contest, so we still have a chance to win something," Graf Zeppelin replied. "It's not a complete loss, but fortunately, it was long race and Prinz gave her the points and my boys ran out of gas against Eintracht. Also, Hachi, your boys lost to Darmstadt, if I recall. Strange game, football."

"Strange..."

"Tor Tor Tor! Lilien Vor!" cried Prinz Eugen. "Tor Tor Tor! Schiess ein Tor! Ohhhhhhh..." Prinz Eugen jumped on the table and danced provocatively, causing the others to throw Euro bills at him, making it rain. When the song finished, Prinz Eugen fell into Bismarck's waiting arms.

"So, sister, how did I do?" whispered Prinz. She noticed that Bismarck undid her top. "Oh?"

She let the strap slip and the top dropped to the floor, drenched in the beer of victory. "I'll let you know." The two of them shared a deep kiss as Bismarck embraced Prinz and the two of them consummated.

"Uh, why are you filming, Graf?" asked Max Schultz with a scowl on her face.

"This is for Frau Pola who fell in with our fleet," she replied as Prinz and Bismarck melted like Belgian chocolate in the moonlight. "Seems we acquitted ourselves coming here."

Max looked at invisible camera and delivered a sleazebag expression. "Das hat sie gesagt."

* * *

"One of the precepts of the Phoenix is this," said Verniy, pouring a Smirnoff at Mamiya's Bar while creating a martini. "Moderation is the key to establishing consistent productivity and health as a vital part of this fleet. When it comes to imbibing alcohol, you cannot live on wine alone. You have to diversify in moderation." She handed Pola the glass with a cherry on top.

Pola had a sip. "Mmmm, this is different that what I am accustomed to," she said in her thick accent.

"Furthermore, you need something substantial to absorb it." Verniy passed a plate of hot pirozhki, stuffed with cheese, vegetables and the catch of the day. She then passed another plate of pirozhki, filled with DG6's house curry. "Dig in."

"Mmmmm..." Pola started to appreciate the need to not depend on wine to be useful. "I was raised on wine by my parents when I was younger. Lots of meat, cheese, wine, vegetables, pizza, pasta, timballo, obviously the wine is the customary drink but I also like to have coffee, too. Zara likes strong espresso, the type of espresso that gets you up in the morning and gets you to stretch." Another bite of the pirozhki. Did you make these?"

Ikazuchi and Inazuma were waving in the distance, assisting Mamiya and Irako and Yamato. "They helped. Akatsuki is busy chatting with the commander over Cadet matters."

"Hey Hibiki, I have a question."

"Ask me anything, the Phoenix grants her blessings."

"Do you follow the Russian leagues in football?"

"Yes, I do, although I also like to watch Liverpool play. My team in the Russian Premier League is CSKA because they are the Army Sports Club, and they have won trophies before. They are in a tight race with Rostov and Zenit to win it all. Disappointed CSKA lost the Russian Cup but if they win out, they will be in the Champions League next year."

"You must love CSKA that much, huh?"

"They are going to finish building a new stadium, and it will be ready for next season. Luzhniki was nice, but that's for the national team and the current venue is for Dynamo. They aren't doing well and are facing relegation. Absolutely can't play the game properly these days like before."

"You don't like the other other Moscow teams, huh?"

"I was never a fan of them, Spartak or Lokomotiv. CSKA is my club and I want them to be in the Champions League next year because Liverpool won't be there unless they beat Sevilla, I believe. And Sevilla's a tough team. Not as tough as Barcelona, Atletico or Real Madrid, but still a good side. But if Liverpool and CSKA finish strong, I'll be more than happy to drink some wine with you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"On one condition: it's champagne."

"Ohhhh."

"Oh yes and another one: Akatsuki and the commander are the only ones that can do as they please with me. I visited Moscow one time and Vladimir had a crush on me but I already told him I was married and I don't want him to engage in scandalous adultery because Mother Russia does not forgive unfaithful, two-timing citizens that are married to their spouses. Besides, it is against the precepts of the Phoenix to have someone other that who I want to covet me...to covet me."

"Who's Vladimir?"

Hibiki showed a picture of her saluting next to Vladimir Putin. "This gentleman."

"The Prime Minister himself. Ah, so that's Vladimir."

"I sometimes call him Vlad the Lad because he tends to act like a nonchalant playboy on his throne. I tell him, don't assassinate anyone unless I give the green light. You must always call me first."

"So you were the one that made the final call to all those famous people I don't know about. Such a mysterious person you are."

The tsurime in her eyes shined bright like a diamond. "I get that all the time. Akatsuki loves me for it."

"But I will let you know this, too: I did allow Vlad to massage my backside in private so that he could release his frustrations of leading his country."

"He did what? Incredible!"

"Oh, but this is also something that Akatsuki and the commander do to. Akatsuki tells me my backside is bouncy and delightful, like gelatin and is addicting to squeeze. And when the commander does it, his balls empty out and he makes such a mess. I only bear with it because I am bonded to him.

"Ohoh?"

"I tell the commander, 'Hey commander, if you need a pick-me-up, let me know, and I'll let you squeeze and shake my backside so you'll feel like the King of the World when you've emptied yourself out. But do it in moderation because for a commander like you, this could be addicting. I'm not ready to have a baby yet.' That's what I told him."

"I learned something funny," said Pola as she watched highlights of Akagi and Kaga practice at the range in Culver City. "If I drink too much, and I end up being pregnant, my baby might grow up to have problems."

"Now you understand why drinking too much wine is bad. If you are going to have a child, you have to get off the alcohol and drink fruit juices instead. Not spiked either. The Pola I know only drinks in moderation when she has no plans to be a mother. Is Zara thinking about having a child too?"

"Zara did talk to Littorio and Roma about it. My sister does want to have kids but she wants to do work over at La Spezia for a few years before going on leave. Libeccio also said she will be a strong babysitter. She's a good singer, too."

"Ohhhh."

"But I can sing too." One of the house band members, Musashi, who was on break from the usual training runs, was testing a drum beat. Fine tuning. "Let me show you." She went to the microphone. "Hey band!" she said in Italian. "Can you play background music, I want to sing!"

Musashi nodded to Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Harusame and Murasame, who nodded in response. Counting off, Musashi did a surf-like cadence before the band jumped into the melody. Outside the complex, a convoy of bikers and playboys driving expensive lxury cards cruised by, all of them wearing cheap sunglasses.

* * *

_"Odio andare di fretta,_

_i rumori, la nebbia,_

_il tempo appeso _

_di questa città_

_Odio le scarpe col tacco,_

_che incastro distratta _

_nei tombini invadenti_

_di questa città_

_Odio me stessa allo specchio_

_non per il difetto,_

_ma per stupidità_

_Amo restare in giro_

_sapendo di tornare sempre _

_in questa città_

_E dimmi se c'è un senso al tempo,_

_al mio vagare inutile,_

_e dimmi se c'è davvero una meta_

_o dovrò correre per la felicità._

_E corro corro _

_avanti e torno indietro_

_scappo, voglio, prendo e tremo_

_stringo forte il tuo respiro_

_e penso a me che non ho un freno_

_spingo forte e non ti temo_

_voglio tutto _

_voglio te…voglio te, voglio te_

_Amo il traffico in centro,_

_parcheggiare distratta,_

_il tuo sorriso, _

_la mia instabilità_

_Amo fare l'offesa_

_senza neanche una scusa_

_fare pace la sera,_

_spegni la città_

_E amo me stessa per questo_

_per egocentrismo, _

_senza razionalità_

_Amo prenderti in giro_

_sapendo di tornare sempre,_

_nella mia città_

_E dimmi se c'è un senso al tempo,_

_al mio vagare inutile,_

_e dimmi se c'è davvero una meta,_

_o dovrò correre per la felicità_

_E corro corro _

_Avanti e torno indietro,_

_scappo voglio prendo e tremo,_

_stringo forte il tuo respiro_

_e penso a me che non ho un freno_

_spingo forte e non ti temo,_

_voglio tutto, voglio te_

_voglio te, voglio te, voglio te._

_E dimmi se lo vuoi_

_E dimmi che non sei_

_Soltanto un riflesso confuso_

_che guardo sul fondo di noi_

_E corro corro_

_Avanti e torno indietro,_

_scappo voglio prendo e tremo,_

_stringo forte il tuo respiro_

_e penso a me che non ho un freno_

_spingo forte non ti temo,_

_voglio tutto voglio te,_

_voglio te, voglio te,_

_voglio te, voglio te..."_

* * *

Pola finished her song with a typical idol pose, similar to Naka, who was seeing it all unfold from a distance. "Ahhhhh, no fair!" Naka cried, stamping her feet in disapproval. "How can a chronically hammered drunk sing better than me. What is this sorcery, Sendai! Talk to me! Sendai!"

"She just likes to entertain, that's all," said Sendai as Pola went back to the bar with Verniy, a.k.a. Hibiki.

"Maybe she's acting drunk and really isn't intoxicated to begin with. She's making us think she isn't qualified to be part of this fleet. She's faking her drunkenness."

"Hey Pola, can you stop acting drunk and be a normal shipgirl for once?" Sendai called out.

Pola spun around, flipped her hair and posed with a wink. "Your wish is my command, Lady Sendai," she said in an adult voice that was nowhere close to being buzzed.

"She isn't drunk anymore!?" Naka exclaimed, a sweat drop down her head. "Didn't she finish a martini minutes ago?"

"Hey Pola, did you win an MVP medal yet?" Jintsuu asked as Pola went over.

"Pola...is number one," she said, showing her MVP medal.

"Whoa, how did you get this?"

"Two hours ago on an expedition, came away unscathed."

"For someone who likes wine so much, this is incredible," Sendai said.

"Mmm. See, I can be awesome even if you think I can't be useful." Pola returned to the bar with Verniy. "Anyway, I'm gonna get ready to leave for Italy, so, before I do...can I..."

"Can you what?" Verniy deadpanned.

She got in close. "Can I squeeze your ass as well?" But before she was about to molest her, Hibiki anticipated, grabbed Pola and threw her into the kitchen, causing her to crash into the pans. A vat of Hiei's curry poison tipped over, and unexpectedly, Pola ended up consuming the entire contents.

"Oh? Ohhhh no, what is this? This tastes like undrinkable fortified wine, and I hate wine that isn't really wine...urrrgk..." Pola's clothes exploded and she gave up the ghost, falling unconscious in the nude.

Fortunately, Zara was also accompany Pola during her brief stay and noticed the mess. "Oh no, Pola, get a hold of yourself!" she exclaimed, running over to her. Mamiya and Irako and Yamato were also checking on her. "Pola! POLA!"

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Mamiya said.

"She may have to go to the dry dock," Irako replied.

"Shall we carry her?" Yamato asked.

"Let's do it," said Mamiya as they covered Pola with a blanket and carried her to the drydock to recover.

"Oh Pola, hang in there, don't die," Zara whispered, crying as she followed them.

Verniy came to terms with what she just did. "Well." Then she noticed a voice on the intercom.

"Attention: Will Verniy please report to the Admiral's Office right now. Once again, Verniy, report to the Admiral's Office immediately. Thank you."

Verniy fell to her knees, sobbing, before getting up and slowly walking in tears. "Oh no, oh God, what have I done to her?" Hibiki whispered. A million emotions were in her head. Was this the end of the line for her. Was she going to be scrapped? "Akatsuki...save me..."

Little did she know that Akatsuki was in the Admiral's office, noticing the incident via closed circuit television. Admiral Tanaka turned to Akatsuki. She had a finger on her chin. She had a doyagao. She had her right where she wanted her.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 55**


	56. 1944

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 56:**

**1944**

* * *

May 20 arrived, and after noticing that the scores of Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were identical in terms of rounds, Madoka Kaname decided to allow the team to take thw weekend off. With class pretty much done, the focus was on wrapping up training and getting ready to move the camp to Brazil. They had about a month and change to stay in America before taking a flight to Rio in early July to check in ahead of the Games.

"It's been a while since we've been on a train," said Kaga to Akagi, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fubuki, Little Kaga and Shimakaze. The others were in Santa Monica and elected to rent bikes to get them. "But why are we at this station?" She pointed to a sign. 7th Street/Metro Center.

"Because, Kaga," said Akagi as a train rolled in, "we're going to make more history."

"That's right," Shimakaze said. "We're the first Japanese tourists to ride the first Metro Expo Line train from Downtown Los Angeles to Santa Monica!"

"These two surfboards are a bit heavy," said Fubuki, carrying Akagi's and Kaga's longboards.

"I'll get that," Kaga said, taking hers.

"Do you want me to take mine's?" asked Akagi.

"No, I got it," Fubuki said as the crew took their seat. Little Kaga was filming the ride on her iPad Air and made sure she had plenty of space for the ride back. There were some applause and cheers once the train began to pick up passengers.

"First one!" exclaimed an old-timer in his 60s, a local transit buff.

Another passenger was doing some selfie filming. "It's the first Santa Monica train to Santa Monica since 1953. Since 1953, 63 years ago, June 16th. Whooo!"

"This must be really historic," Souryuu said.

"Make sure you hold the camera still," Hiryuu told Little Kaga.

"I got it," she said. One thing that impressed her mother, at least, was her ability to stay still despite the train wobbling at times.

"This train is now departing, stand clear, doors are closing," said the conductor on the intercom.

"Ready to go," Shimakaze said.

"Pyuuuu!" exclaimed Rensouhou-chan.

"Hey Kaga-chan, do you want Rensouhou-chan to hold it for you?" Shimakaze pointed to a handle that could fit the iPad Air 2.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Little Kaga, docking the iPad on to the slot, allowing Rensouhou-chan to record the entire ride. "But that means..." She pulled out her iPhone. "I will record with my own iPhone."

"Ugh..." Soon enough, the train exited the first underground tunnel and enteres Pico Station.

"Some construction is going on," Hiryuu said. "What is that?"

"Maybe it's more parking or a new complex new to the arena and convention center," said Akagi.

"Hey, some people said that there is this convention called Anime Expo that everyone is going to in July. Is that true?" asked Souryuu.

"I would love to come, but the entire fleet needs to come and they may be busy," said Fubuki. "Right, Akagi-sempai?"

"Our fleet has never been to a convention here in America, so I think they will be coming in as an entourage, from what I have been told from Aoba."

"No way! You mean, they're all coming, Akagi-sempai!?"

"They're all staying at this hotel called J.W. Marriott. That big building over there. Well, the destroyers are. The rest are staying at the Ritz Carlton."

"So I get to see everybody again," said Fubuki-chan. "I miss Mutsuki-chan and Yuudachi-chan."

"We're all going to Brazil together, it looks like," Akagi-said.

"Yep." The train now entered the LA Trade Tech/Ortho Institute Station. "So this is what they call a junior college in America?"

"California has a network of junior colleges or community colleges that cater to the state and also abroad," said Kaga. "This system is one of the largest in the world."

"The length of education is generally two to three years and many transfer to universities," Akagi added. "Like UCLA, where we're staying."

"Ohhhhh," Fubuki said. The train headed on its way to Jefferson/USC Station. "Ah, here is USC!"

"This is where our coaches are residing in," said Kaga. "A soccer team is due to play at the old sports arena, next to the Coliseum, in 2018, if I am correct."

"That's the team that I saw merchandise for a while ago," said Shimakaze as the train went through a second tunnel. "LAFC. Boooo..."

"Stations aren't that crowded around this point," said Souryuu.

"I think most of the crowd will be at this station onward," said Hiryuu, pointing to a station on a map that said "Culver City." "Just a guess."

"Culver City? Oh, that's near where we train!"

"Exactly."

"How about that..."

"Are you holding it still?" Hiryuu asked Little Kaga. A thumbs up was the response as the train entered Expo Park/USC.

"What a nice garden," Akagi said. "There's the Natural History Museum, I that's what it's called."

"Nice stuff," Kaga said. "USC huh..." She flashed a peace sign. "Fight On." The others giggled. Little Kaga had to smirk. The train continued on its way.

"Exposition Park, the hub of the 1932 and 1984 Summer Olympics," Akagi said.

"And they're bidding for 2024," Souryuu replied. "Hope they win."

"Americans know how to put on events the right way. The power of the Almighty Dollar," Hiryuu boasted. "Nice buildings, that USC. What's that red bus?"

"A Metro Rapid bus," Fubuki said. "Limited stops. Faster service."

"Convenience for a city like this." Expo/Vermont Station was where the train hit next. "Yeah, there aren't a lot of passengers here at this stop."

"All the hardcore people got on at 7th and Metro," Shimakaze replied.

"A little birdie is telling me that one of those people is from Canada," Akagi replied.

"How can you be so certain?" Souryuu asked.

A wink. One eye closed. "It's a secret." The train now entered Expo/Western Station. "Lots of small business and quaint houses."

"So this is Los Angeles, a different part of it," said Kaga. "It's like I'm living in the 1950's, during the Rock and Roll era. The past existence I could have witnessed."

"Glad it's not raining," Fubuki said. "I love this surfboard."

"When we get to Santa Monica, we'll do some paddleboarding," Akagi said as the train entered Expo/Crenshaw Station. "If my hunches are right, there will be a new train service from this station to LAX."

"Correct," said Hiryuu. "I read an article that this will be done by 2019. A few years from now. Oh yes, and they are doing something called a Regional Connector that will merge the East LA portion of the Gold Line with the Expo line and the Azusa portion of the Gold Line with the Blue Line. That's in 2020."

"Nice to see that the train is being made a priority today," said Fubuki. The train now entered Farmdale Station, near Dorsey High School.

"There used to be a service on these tracks called the Santa Monica Air Line," said Kaga. "I think the local transporation agency bought the tracks and improved it and now it's a whole lot better.

"Look at all these industrial buildings," said Souryuu. "This must be an industrial zone or something."

"I believe this part of LA is Baldwin Hills," said Hiryuu. "What a view from the top." Expo/La Brea station. "And this was a former stop too on the Air Line."

"I really think that this service is a continuation of the old Air Line. It's resurrected in some way."

"More houses!" Fubuki exclaimed. "Going up!" Another elevated stop, La Cienega/Jefferson. "Donate Stuff, Create Jobs, Goodwill. Who are they?"

"I think they are a company that sells used items or donates it to charity, like the Salvation Army," said Akagi.

"Is that so..." The train now made its way towards Culver City. Fubuki could see a full car park below. She turned to her left. A queue of people at the station. "No way..." This was like receiving the finishing blow while in tatters, her underwear showing out beneath the waves.

"Oh boy," Shimakaze cried. "Look at all the people!"

"Pyuuuu!" Rensouhou-chan exclaimed as the crowd packed in.

"Are we in Tokyo of something!? Crazy!" exclaimed Souryuu as the train was literally full, with little room to spare. Fortunately, there would be no suicide bombers to spoil the ride thanks to fairy magic in the train. After about four minutes, the train took off and headed for Palms Station.

"Why is this big black singing in the train, he is terrible," complained Shimakaze. "Definitely not American Idol material."

Fubuki noticed some Caltrans people cleaning up along the track. "Looks like they are still cleaning stuff up. I agree, that singer is bad." The train was following the Interstate 10 freeway as it arrived at Palms. Some people were being interviewed by national and local news agencies. Nobody on the train knew that the Butterflies and Dragons were riding.

"The 10 doesn't look so bad at around this time," said Akagi.

"Not rush hour," Kaga replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Rush hour was a few hours ago." The train now went through the last of three tunnels as it went under the freeway and raced toward Westweood/Rancho Park Station. Rensouhou-chan filed shots of different streets as well as the barrier that separated the track from the bike path.

"I think more people are trying to get on the train," said Souryuu. "Train is full."

"Very full. Too full," said Hiryuu. The interviews and dialogues from others continues as the train headed for Expo/Sepulveda, another former station on the Air Line.

"I love the redevelopment in this part of the city," said Akagi as the train arrived at the station. "I wonder what they will do with that blank space, though..."

"Parking, maybe," Fubuki suggested.

"Parking is going to be in high demand," Kaga said. "Coach Homura showed me a piece where they will be selling monthly permits for frequent users."

"Gotta pay for it somehow," Akagi said as thr train left the station and headed for Expo/Bundy. "Lots of empty space that could use redevelopment." The train went under the 405 Freeway, passing a Best Buy and some skyscrapers.

"How about you do some swimming on the side?" Souryuu asked as the train arrived at Expo/Bundy.

"Oh, you know I can swim, too."

Rensouhou was filming the cars going southbound and northbound on Bundy Drive. "Pyuu..."

"Slice of life stuff," said Shimakaze, who was dressed in shorts and a crop top, her hair set back in twintails.

"Looks like we are heading into the Santa Monica city limits," said Hiryuu. "Getting closer to me getting another tan! Yes!"

"And swimming," Souryuu said.

"And swimming, how can I forget!" The train passed by a street festival full of food trucks. On cue, Akagi's stomach growled. "I hear there's a McDonald's near our final stop." An even bigger growl. "Uh oh."

"Don't worry, Akagi-sempai, we'll get to our final stop soon," Fubuki said, giving Akagi a kiss.

"Oh Fubuki, you sweet thing," Akagi said, patting her kouhai on the head.

A deep blush. "Eheheheheh!"

"So, according to this piece on my tablet, this next ststion is another former Air Line stop." 26th Street/Bergamot, the former Bergamot Station. Near the station was a vehicle maintenance facility that would house a number of vehicles that were not in service.

"Oh look, more passengers," said Souryuu. "Yay."

"Yaaaaaay," replied Hiryuu. "Not a lot, though. They're all at the other end." Soon, the train took off for 17th Street/Santa Monica College, passing by a Ralphs and a convoy of office buildings, a plant and small businesses.

Rensouhou-chan was filming pictures of locals and cars watching the train pass by. "Having fun, Rensouhou-chan?" asked Shimakaze.

"Pyuuuu!"

"I think that's a yes..."

"Last stop coming up, Downtown Santa Monica," Fubuki said. "Get ready to see the press and dignitaries wave at us."

"Maybe they know who we are," Little Kaga suggested.

"I don't think anybody knows who we are and that's fine by us."

"If you say so..."

"Hey everyone!" Fubuki said, waving at the locals near the station. The train arrived to a rousing cheer and applause.

"Big lines," Akagi said. "Fubuki-chan, my surfboard."

"Right!" She gave Akagi her surfboard as they all headed off the train, Rensouhou finishing filming after the team got off the station and were outside the McDonald's near the station.

"So here we are, Downtown Santa Monica. Yep." A huge growl from her gut. "But first...lunchtime!" Everyone but the gluttonous fiend fell to the floor in comedic fashion. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 56**


	57. Say Yay!

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 57:**

**Say Yay!**

* * *

No Italian teams. No German teams. No...English teams. Just about the entire fleet at Etajima decided to avoid watching the 2016 UEFA Champions League Final because there were no horses in the race for anybody. It was just another Madrid Derby with a spot in the FIFA Club World Cup up for grabs. Most of the ships were concerned with training the Blue Mermaid Cadet Wing on specially designed expeditions and night battles. Just about everyone sat this one out.

Everyone...except Ikazuchi. Now Ikazuchi had the weekend off to relax before being called on to do the next set of expeditions. The last two weeks were busy work for Ikazuchi and she earned a lot of MVP medals for going the extra mile. But at Akatsuki's request, Ikazuchi was allowed to take the weekend off to recuperate, maybe watch some television or even visit Hiroshima, where President Obama was visiting. In fact, the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, was chatting with the President over World War II, commemorating those who fell in the name of war and of peace, and so on.

While she had the weekend off, she was given a chance to watch some football. Ikazuchi was quietly following the teams in La Liga in Spain, but was not settled on what team to choose. Eventually, she chose Real Madrid not because of the name, not because of the championships, not even because of Cristiano Ronaldo...but because they wore the color white, and Ikazuchi loved wearing white bikinis.

Ikazuchi went into a special room in the dorms designed for watching television and relaxing. Some light snacks were on the table as she took a seat on the sofa, dressed in her regular uniform, munching on chips as the pregame show took place, all the buildup, all the drama, all the hype and tension began to mount. She slowly closed her eyes, and imagined that she was in a different place in the world...in the background, a Eurovision song played.

* * *

_Hello hello Mr. fighter_

_Look! there we go again..._

_Go-getters don´t forsake!_

_They never wallow in their fate_

_More than a thousand miles until the end_

_We´re never gonna know what lies ahead._

_We only got today_

_to learn from our yesterday!_

_I feel alive bringing into play_

_my whole life going all the way._

_I´m still alive and I turn away_

_from broken mirrors._

_I feel alive when I dare to say_

_I wanna fight!_

_Won´t fix by running…_

_Say yay yay yay!_

_Come on and raise your battle cry!_

_You are the one who never dies!_

_Hurray! Sing it lalalala!_

_Go on singing lalalala!_

_You keep on climbing over hills!_

_Right now you´re following your dreams!_

_Hurray! Sing it lalalala! Hurray!_

_Say Yay Yay Yay!_

_Hurray!_

_Hello Hello Mr. Danger_

_No need to be afraid!_

_I know by heart my shades_

_I got the light between my breaks_

_More than a thousand_

_wounds upon my hands_

_of every time I fought them face to face!_

_We go through our mistakes_

_to find the way to go back straight._

_I feel alive bringing into play_

_my whole life going all the way._

_I´m still alive and I turn away_

_from broken mirrors_

_I feel alive when I dare to say_

_I wanna fight!_

_Won´t fix by running!_

_No won´t fix by running!_

_Come on and raise your battle cry!_

_You are the one who never dies!_

_Hurray! Sing it lalalala!_

_Go on singing lalalala!_

_You keep on climbing over hills!_

_Right now you´re following your dreams!_

_Hurray! Sing it lalalala! Hurray!_

* * *

She opened her eyes, awakening to the sound of a large crowd. She looked around, and got up from her seat. Two sets of fans, one in white and blue, another in red, white and blue. "Wait a minute, this isn't the naval district..." She walked the perimeter of the field, checking her surroundings. Then it dawned on her. "Uh oh..."

Ikazuchi was inside the San Siro. Kickoff was about a half hour away, and she was inside the Giuseppe Meazza in Milan. She decided to go through the tunnel and ended up in a change room. She noticed a tall man with a tan and dark brown hair, getting ready to suit up. "Excuse me..." she said in Italian.

The man looked up. "Hmmm? Who might you be?" he said in Portuguese.

A language change. "Are you...C...C...Cristiano Ronaldo?" He smiled and nodded. Ikazuchi walked over and gave her hero a hug. "Good evening. I am Ikazuchi of the Japan Marine Self-Defense Force. I want you to know that I am a fan of yours and that I want you to do your best."

"Thank you very much," he said.

"And...one more thing..."

"Hmmm?"

"C...C...Commander Cristiano! If you must take a penalty that wins the game, do it not just for everyone, but for me because I believe in you and I will never forgive you if you miss! Okay?"

Cristiano petted Ikazuchi's head. She was sobbing a little. He lifted her chin. "Don't worry, Ika. I got this, and I won't let you down. Don't cry unless we win."

"C...Commander...th...thank you."

"Give me a hug." And Ikazuchi melted in Cristiano's manly embrace. Normally, it would be Inazuma that would fancy the touch of a male football in his prime but she supported Barcelona, and Barcelona finished their season days ago. It felt nice. Too nice...she didn't want this to end...

* * *

Ikazuchi woke up. She saw two lines of players, led by a team of match officials, walk on to the pitch to a sea of tifo, the trophy keeping watch. "Hasta El Final, ¡Vamos Real!" She looked at herself. Ikazuchi was wearing an authentic Real Madrid jersey on top of a white micro string bikini. Nothing else, other than her hair clip being white.

"Oh, well this is different," Ikazuchi whispered as the UEFA Champions League Anthem played and the teams exchanged handshakes. Soon, the match would start. A tense affair, minute by minute, a ball possession battle between two proud clubs specializing in the counterattack. Fifteen minutes later...Sergio Ramos scored on a delivery from Toni Kroos.

Ikazuchi did a sign of the cross and prayed. "Now...if only Real Madrid would hold on or maybe even build on this lead..." But she would be disappointed by what she saw. Atletico tried to huff, puff, and blow the house down. Yannick Ferreira Carrasco scored in the 79th minute of play off a cross from the right side. He embraced his next-of-kin, the Belgian.

"Ugh, oh dear," Ikazuchi said, blushing. Two periods of extra time would follow, with neither side holding an advantage. The game, as Ikazuchi forecasted, would go to penalties.

Lucas Vasquez was first to convert. Spot on. Antoine Griezmann, who spurned a return to France to play for PSG, converted. Marcelo was next for Real Madrid. Bang. 2-1 Real. Gabi, the captain for Atletico whose real name was Gabriel Fernández Arenas, converted. Gareth Bale, who the future of Real Madrid would focus on, converted. Saul Niguez was next, and it was 3-3.

Now it was Sergio Ramos's turn to convert. Spot on. 4-3. Juanfran Torres was next to try from the spot. It clanged off the left post. Ikazuchi closed her eyes. She opened them, and she was standing not far from Cristiano Ronaldo, and she was watching him place the ball on the spot. He looked up, and saw Ikazuchi in her jersey and bikini, with wings on her back, praying. The tears were falling down her eyes and her clasped hands, and she had an assertive smile on her face.

"Converter isso sem falhar. Hisatsu," Ikazuchi whispered, the words reaching Cristiano, who smiled. His composure intact, his intention resolved and secure, he sent the decider past Jan Oblak, bottom right corner, right side. He then took off his shirt, Ikazuchi took off hers, and they both embraced, Ronaldo carrying her princess-style, and the two of them kissed.

"Commander Cristiano Ronaldo...I love you, and I will always be by your side. Thank you," Ikazuchi said in a mature, relieved, ecstatic voice.

"I love you too, Ikazuchi. I will see you in Japan, one day," he said. The two of them kissed again, a shower of cherry blossom petals falling down amidst the roar of the crowd, and it seemed that it would go on forever, as long as time stood still...

* * *

Ikazuchi woke up again. She was back at the lounge again, watching the scenes of Atletico Madrid fans crying a river like that of the Manzanares. The scenes of the Real Madrid players celebrating and dancing on the field. More scenes of the Atletico fans, the UEFA cameras exploiting their misery and compromising their privacy in the shade.

"Mmmm, that felt delicious," Ikazuchi said. "Hmmm?" She had a strangely full feeling. She still had her shirt on. She lifted it, and noticed a creampie slightly dripping out of her flower. And her gut felt queasy. "Ughhh, oh my..." She turned to her right. A large, Real Madrid jersey designed for a man was next to her. She touched it. It was laced with sweat. Inverting the jersey, she looked at the back. Ronaldo. 7.

"Oh. My. God." Heart-shaped pupils were on her eyes. Cristiano Ronaldo's jersey from the game was next to her. And she had gotten pregnant, possibly by the man of the hour, and it wasn't Ramos.

Inazuma entered the room. "Ikazuchi, there you are nanodesu. I was wondering where you were nanodesu."

"Inazuma, you gotta help me here, I think I..."

"Oh my nanodesu, I noticed you're wearing Real Madrid stuff nanodesu. You even have a crest tattoo on your face nanodesu!" Inazuma produced a mirror.

"You're right...but moreover, Inazuma, I think...I am..."

"Don't tell me nanodesu..."

She decided to spill it out. "I made love to Cristiano Ronaldo after the game and he impregnated me! Please tell me I'm not dreaming, I even have his jersey top from the match!"

Inazuma took out a pregnancy tester to see if Ikazuchi was actually knocked up of if she just came out of ecstasy of Real winning. The result...was shocked. "Ikazuchi."

"What is it?"

"This...is not a dream. Congratulations on being the mother of Commander Cristiano Ronaldo's newest baby nanodesu!"

Ikazuchi fainted and let out a release. She draped an arm over her head as Real Madrid, led by Ramos and manager Zinedine Zidane, lifted the trophy, completing La Undecima. "Commander...where are you...? I can't hear your voice anymore..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 57**


	58. If Love Was A Crime

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 58:**

**If Love Was A Crime...**

* * *

The month of June did not being in the most auspicious of ways. Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga and Little Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fusou, Yamashiro and Shimakaze were returning from their training at Culver City's archery range, when they noticed students with their hands up, being searched by Los Angeles Police Department officers. Fubuki was shocked, and tears were forming in her eyes. "What...is going on?"

"This doesn't look good...I sense an Abyssal presence here," said Akagi. They looked around. The school's lockdown was just lifted. Akagi pointied to the engineering building. "Over there. Let's go."

Quickly, they all ran to the buildring, and the fourth floor, and noticed that in one of the rooms, there were bullet holes. "Oh my goodness," Little Kaga said. "Somebody must have shot someone."

"Honestly, we come back from training and we notice that somebody had killed someone," Hiryuu said, noticing the blood on the floor. "Whoever did this must have been influenced by the Abyssals. This is unbelievable madness."

A voice. "You are correct."

They turned around. "Iowa!" they all said. Iowa was with New Jersey, Missouri, Enterprise and Arizona, who had stealthily filmed the carnage and had sent the video evidence to the LAPD.

"Hi guys, glad you're safe. Can't say the same about those two," Iowa said, pointing to the two body bags being taken away.

Fubuki ran over and gave Iowa a hug, smothering her face between her generous endowments. "Iowa! I'm glad your safe."

"It's okay, child, I'm here, I'm here." Fubuki was crying a little. She thought she was caught in the fire.

"Iowa, an explanation, what just happened that I didn't get to see because we had spent the whole day training and we didn't hear about this until now," said Yamashiro.

"Time for me to provide an explanation," said Iowa. "I think the food court is still open so let's eat while we talk." They all headed to the food court to eat dinner, Akagi stacking her plate up even higher than before. "Mainak Sarkar is his name, a former student at UCLA, who was a former student of Professor William Klug of the College of Engineering. He is Bengali, and based on what we've heard, he committed himself to Admiral Suwabe months prior to this.

"Admiral Suwabe?" exclaimed the Butterflies and Dragons and Fubuki.

"Admiral Tanaka's sworn enemy, huh?" Fusou said.

"But what did he want to do with Professor Klug? Why did he wanted to kill him?"

"Look at this tape, I have a copy of the recording," Arizona said. "I'll let you have a listen." A press of the play button.

* * *

"You will tell me where the Butterflies and Dragons are," said Mainak to Prof. Klug inside the room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You should know, you bastard! They are here! I know there are here! They must die! They are scum! Tell me where those filthy Japs are you two-timing piece of shit!"

"I said, I don't know them, they are not my students. I don't know them! Calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down you fucker! Where are Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu? Tell me!"

"They are in Japan, they are ships, not real people!"

"Filth, thou liest!" Mainak pulled out a 9-millimeter semi-automatic pistol. "One last time, you will tell me where those bitches are or I will fucking kill you right NOW!"

"They are not here! Put the gun d-!" Mainak shot Prof. Klug three times, killing him instantly. Mainak them fled the room and looked for another professor who would tell him the whereabouts of the girls. Seeing that he was nowhere to be seen, and noticing that the police were closing in, he conceded to the heavens.

"Sorry, Admiral Suwabe, but I failed. I did my best..." And he turned the gun on himself. About an hour later, the police arrived and taped off the entire College of Engineering.

* * *

"That is terrible," Akagi said. "That is the lowest of the low right there."

"Akagi-sempai, this is too much for me to bear," Fubuki said, crying in Akagi's bosom as the two of them embraced, with the rest of the Butterflies and Dragons joining in. "I don't want you to die! Let me be the one to die first, if it has to be that way!"

"It's okay, Fubuki, shhhhh..." Fubuki started to calm down, though her sobs were still pronounced.

"The enemy knows where we are," Souryuu said. Fubuki returned to her seat and continued to eat her dinner.

"Yes, Admiral Suwabe is looking for you guys," said New Jersey. "We can only protect you for so long. He sent one of his henchmen to track you. He failed."

"Now you need to be very careful and not leave any tracks so that you end up getting killed," said Missouri. "If you are attacked, fight back and win, even if your life is at risk. I did meet the professor a few days before he was killed. He said, 'I intend to keep reevaluating my faith and to maintain a list of reasons for what I believe. I refuse to be afraid to evaluate new evidence. Knowing there is a God responsible for the world makes a big difference in my motivation to understand it better.'"

"So keep the faith and keep your wits about you," said Enterprise. "We got your back but make sure you get yours as well. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the Butterflies and Dragons and Fubuki. Fubuki looked at Akagi and they both shared a knowing nod. For these two, striking into the heart of fear was part of their job as members of the greatest shipgirl fleet in the world. Fubuki decided to listen to a song as she at, reflecting on her good fortunes of staying alive despite all the adversity that had been through at them in the last several hours.

* * *

_"You and I we collide_  
_Like the stars on the summer night_  
_We can shine for ever_

_And you and we're alive_  
_What we feel is what is right_  
_We can run like never_

_If love was a crime then we would be criminals_  
_Locked up for life but I'll do the time_  
_If love was a crime then we would work miracles_  
_High above the ground_

_О, дай ми любовта_

_О, дай ми любовта_

_О, дай ми любовта_  
_They will never break us down_  
_О, дай ми любовта!_

_О, дай ми любовта!_

_О, дай ми любовта!_  
_They will never break us down_

_Never mind_  
_Wrong or right_  
_Our love ain't got no pride_  
_So we change for better_

_Unafraid_  
_Never fade_  
_When it's dark we illuminate_  
_Can we rise together_

_If love was a crime then we would be criminals_  
_Locked up for life but I'll do the time_  
_If love was a crime then we would work miracles_  
_High above the ground_

_О, дай ми любовта_

_О, дай ми любовта_

_О, дай ми любовта_  
_They will never break us down_  
_О, дай ми любовта!_

_О, дай ми любовта!_

_О, дай ми любовта!_  
_They will never break us down_

_Together we're untouchable_  
_You and me against the world_  
_Together we're invincible_  
_Together we're untouchable_  
_You and me against the world_  
_Together we're invincible_  
_They will never break us down..."_

* * *

And the beat went on. Later the next day, they would all join in a massive candlelight vigil to commemorate Professor Klug's life, and Admiral Tanaka would send in money to a charitable fund set up in his name. Of course, the name would be rendered Anonymous, but for the Butterflies and Dragons, they knew that in spirit, Prof. Klug was on their side and though he didn't know it until God himself revealed it to him days later in a private conversation in the sky, he did his part to prevent the forces of evil from finding them in person.

**END CHAPTER 58**


	59. Color of Your Life

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 59:**

**Color of Your Life**

* * *

News of the UCLA shooting traveled quickly, and at USC, the security was on high alert to make sure there wasn't a repeat of the carnarge at UCLA's College of Engineering. Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi were the personal coaches of the Butterflies and Dragons and they made phone calls to the girls to ensure that they were safe. They had three more months left in the contract with the team and losing them due to friendly fire would leave a bad mark on their resume. The two of them decided to do some meditation and take the Expo Line to Santa Monica to get their mind off the madness that took place.

"I thought we would lose them," Homura said, looking out the window. "I really hate losing people I teach personally. It's like I lose a part of myself."

"Don't you think you play a part in all this though?" asked Madoka.

"Most of the time, I let everything play out. Only in extreme circumstances do I need to intervene. In this case, the girls were not in immediate danger, so I didn't need to head there. But I can see why they are in danger: they are being targeted by pure evil."

"And I thought the devil next to me had the entire package..."

"Madoka. I am the yin to your yang, but even I have standards and despise the killings of innocent people by those who are under the influence of evil. In this case, he came in a criminal, and left this world a faceless coward covered in his own blood. A deserved conclusion to a disgraced man who threw his life away murdering a woman in Minnesota."

"You would make a very good orator," Madoka said with a giggle. "Homura-chan."

"I want you to always call me that, even though we're adults now. Suits you, Madoka."

"Come here, you sweet thing!" And Homura snuggled like a cat in Madoka's bosom, purring enthusiastically. The train continues to roll towards the Santa Monica Pier, with its Ferris Wheel and roller coaster thrilling the young and young-at-heart. Along the way, a flock of doves escorted the train heading westward. Body, mind and soul. Madoka and Homura were united, their daughter Honoka being taken care of by Madoka's parents back home.

* * *

The power of art is something that uplifts the body, mind and soul and sets the human spirit free as part of the truth that dictates the ways of the world. From East to West, North to South, the arts is an element celebrated for generations, its traditions and mystique passed on from generation to generation, nation to nation.

Yuno Asumi, known simply as Yuno or Yunocchi, was a distant cousin of Madoka Kaname that appreciated everything that her distant relative did. She never boasted of the divine nature of her cousin, but she did celebrate her work as an outstanding athlete and member of Japanese society through illustrations and paintings. A number of commissioned works over the course of her career after graduation from Yamabuki Art High and leaving her friends behind earned her a decent living. But she didn't believe in going to a university immediately.

She had gone a different route, choosing to go through the junior colleges and save her money so that she would transfer to either UCLA or USC. Well, that was her original intention. Naturally, after picking out an apartment in Santa Monica, she enrolled at Santa Monica College and was nearning graduation.

Yuno planned to go in a different route, however, electing to move to Goleta and reside in dorms at UC Santa Barbara once she graduated. Yuno was athletic and gifted. Not only did she draw, paint and cook, she was a expert guitarist and like to swim and surf the waves on occasions. In addition, her English improved drastically, and she now spoke English like the locals fluently. Still though, she missed being with Miyako, Hiro, Sae, Nori, Nazuna, and all the others, even Ms. Yoshinoya, so she did keep in touch through FaceTime. Her time in Santa Monica was nearing an end, and so she chose to relax by the beach in her blue bikini with red flowers and a white sarong.

But before she was about to relax on the sand, she flagged her cousing. "Madoka! Hey!"

"Oh, it's Yuno! I haven't seen her in a long time," Madoka said.

"Hmmm," Homura added as the two of them walked over to Yuno, relaxing on the sand.

"I missed meeting you, it's been too long!" Yuno and Madoka had a long embrace, the wide smile on Yuno's iconic wide face getting wider and wider.

"Yeah, maybe we should have a talk or something, shall we lay dowen for a bit?" Madoka said.

"Sure." The three of them laid on the sand, Homura and Madoka taking off their clothes to reveal a pink bikini with skirt and white polka dots for Madoka, and a simple multicolored two-piece for Homura. "Oh Madoka, I haven't talked with you in a long time, how have you been, babe?"

Madoka laughed. "Well, Homura-chan and I are now studying at SC and we're coaching some Olympians for Rio."

"What? Get out of here, really?" Madoka idly drew circles on Yuno's soft belly, causing her to relax and sigh pronouncedly. She liked that feeling, the touch of a goddess. Homura caressing her made it double the pleasure. Yuno didn't mind. She knew Homura well and considered herself one of her allies, so she felt her touch was to die for. But moreover... "What athletes are they?"

"They are archers. Did you forget that we do archery as a sport?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that."

"Anyway, Yuno, we coach these four athletes and our contract with them ends after the games," said Homura. "Afterwards, we release them to the JMSDF because they are members of the military."

"Are you serious? You coach athletes that are members of the military?"

"Yes, so they are very precise and assertive in what they do. I, for one, am proud to have coached them."

"I'm glad. It's nice to know that you're making the most of your education by also coaching elite athletes that are members of the military."

"They also won medals, too," said Madoka.

"Seriously?" Yuno's face widened. "Where?"

"In Denmark, top three finish, they also won the team competition, and they also did some fighting on the ocean and took out some sea monsters called Abyssals."

"Madoka, you must take me to these stars. This...this is stuff you only see in Hollywood films. Real-life action heroes that play sports, do military work and look oh so cute! You can't make this up!" Yuno squealed.

"And even better: they are the resurrected personifications of Japanese ships from World War II," Homura added.

Yuno's eyes sparked. "Where are they? I need to know where they are!" she said, clasping Madoka's hands. Her eyes got covered. "Hey, what are you doing!? Come on!"

"On the count of three, your eyes will open," Madoka said. Then, in a seductive whisper. "One...two...three."

Madoka uncovered Yuno's eyes. Yuno opened them. She saw five girls in matching bikinis, four of which had racks to melt over. "Oh. My. God." Yuno gasped. "This isn't a dream."

"Good morning, Yunocchi," Akagi said. "I'm Akagi, she's Kaga, she's Souryuu, she's Hiryuu and here is my kouhai, Fubuki-chan. We're the Butterflies and Dragons and we're heading to Rio next month."

"Wow, so you must be...the girls that were awesome last year in Europe. The ones my cousin was talking about. My cousin who is your co-coach...oh, this is too much to bear, too much, too much..."

"That's us, the one and only!" Souryuu added with a giggle.

Yuno's face widened again. "Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming."

Shimakaze was tagging along. She went over and pinched Yuno's side. "Oh. I'm Shimakaze. And this is not a dream, this is what I actually wear."

Overcome by inspiration and with heart-shaped pupils in her eyes, Yuno glomped Shimakaze and showered her with kisses! "Oh, you're so cute, you're so adorable, so cute, so cute, so cute, I want this, I want this, mmmua, mmmmua, mmmmmmua!"

"Ahhhhhh, Rensouhou-chan, help me!" But Rensouhou-chan, chose to laugh at Shimakaze get melted by Yuno. "Mou! Ou!"

Madoka then laid a shoulder on Yuno, causing her to turn to stone. The stone shattered, revealing a Yuno who fell into Madoka's arms, signing like an angel. "Is this your cousin?" Kaga asked.

"Yep!" Madoka said. "Eheheheh."

"Who would have guessed," said Little Kaga, heading over in her casual one piece, her hair tied back in twin buns.

"So I guess you really are older than me," Yuno said. "One of you has a child."

"This is my mom," said Little Kaga, pointing to Kaga. "We share the same name. But she's my mom. I'm the Little One." Little Kaga stuck her tongue out, triggering laughter all around.

"Let's all have a seat, we brought plenty of food," said Homura. "And there's plenty for you, Akagi, since...there's fairy magic in this basket," she whispered.

"Oooooooh," said the others, except for Yuno.

"Uh, what?" Yuno asked.

"Nothing," the other replied, triggering a pout of disapproval. Madoka had to calm her down with a kiss, which caused Yuno's mood to change to her tradermark state of mind.

* * *

"So you are the ones who are being coached by my cousin," Yuno said to Akagi, Kaga and Fubuki as they ate some sandwiches, Pocky and ramune while the others did the watermelon game. After she ate, Yuno would do some sketches.

"Exactly," Akagi said.

"How is she treating you?"

"Like professionals," Kaga said. "Madoka and Homura aren't sugarcoating anything. They make us accountable for what we do. They and the American-based shipgirls that are with us made settling down her easier. Not a lot of problems mixing in."

"Also, we've been training at a range in Culver City, Rancho Park," Akagi added. "When we're not doing enrichment classes, we're practicing our shooting over there. We plan to go to the convention this Independence Day and then we're heading off to Brazil."

"Anime Expo, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you read their policy regarding cosplay and what to bring and what not to bring?"

"Yep."

"But I am not sure whether it would be redundant for us to complay as ourselves," Fubuki said. "The other people in our fleet are also coming in as VIPs. And we also got our VIP passes, so we are part of the Japanese entourage. It's a cool perk."

"I go there just to see if there is any well-drawn doujinshi like what Comiket has. I'm from Yamanashi prefecture, so I have to take the train to get to Comiket, but I got inspired by the work of some of the artists and I use that a foundation for my drawings and paintings."

"Have you thought about have a relationship with someone?" asked Kaga.

"Not in a rush to have a partner and start a family, I like to get my degree and be good financially," said Yuno. "You know my parents told me when I was younger, look, you need a plan, and you need to plan ahead, otherwise, you'll never make it on your own despite all the talent God's given you. Don't waste it. Plan ahead. That's what they told me."

"Hey Ma! Ma! I did it! I did it!" exclaimed Little Kaga to Kaga, showing her the cracked watermelon.

"Good work, young lady," Kaga said, waving.

A victory pose. "Heheh!"

Kaga turned back to Yuno. "It's very important to have a game plan to take on the challenges of life. Being in a new country, having an American education, that can be a culture shock for some."

"Exactly, the main point is to adapt and evolve, sink or swim and all that," said Akagi, taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"Whereas for you, it's about eating your frustrations away and giving new meaning to the term 'comfort food,"" said Kaga. Akagi's face widened like Yuno. "We really need to go wider." Akagi's face widened even more. Kaga turned in shocked. "NOT YOU!" Kaga smooshed Akagi's face back to normal as the gluttonous fiend took down her most recent man-sized bit.

"Are they like this all the time?" asked Yuno to Fubuki with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much sisters, just doing sisterly things, that's why I adore Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said, giggling. They watched as Akagi and Kaga finished eating and elected to do some paddleboarding. "So when do you finish school?"

"Well, I'm actually attend a junior college here so I'm far from done," Yuno said. "I graduate on the 14th after I am done with finals. I expect to graduate summa cun laude. I'll spend a few more weeks here in Santa Monica, then I will head to AX, then I'm taking a train to Goleta to continue my education at UCSB."

"UCSB?"

"University of California at Santa Barbara. If I recall, their athletic department is once again the best in their conference. It was down to UCSB and Long Beach State. In the end, there was just too many bad vibes coming out of Long Beach and their sports department is second best anyway."

"But isn't Long Beach cheaper?"

"Only if your are a California resident. Since I'm on a student visa, it's different. But, I just like the setting of UCSB. I want to not only student but also be inspired by the ocean, let its power and aura drive my creativity and push the envelope." Fubuki noticed a stray opened envelop and nudged it with her finger. "I didn't mean that way!"

Fubuki giggled. "But you said pushing the envelope, so I did."

"I do like your sense of humour. I notice you have a ring on your finger..."

Fubuki held it up. "There is an Admiral who lives in Japan who is married to me. He'll be heading here later this month."

"Wow. Congratulations. Thinking about having a baby."

"No rush. But, my luck just increased a bit. Will prove to be handy down the road." Fubuki stared at Yuno's X-hair ornaments. "I like your hairpins."

"Even after I graduated from high school, I continue to wear them because I feel I get my power and drive from wearing these," Yuno said.

"A charm point."

"Cha-ching. That's why I wear these with pride." Fubuki kissed one of Yuno's hair ornaments. "Oh my, you must really like them."

"Now they have fairy magic, so now you can let your creative mind set you free like the truth, because the truth will set you free, Yunocchi," Fubuki said. "Never stop wearing them. They are a part of who you are. It's like how I tie my hair back, the way I tie it gives me strength to be awesome. Don't Forget To Be Awesome. Some famous guys said it, don't know who."

"I think his name is John Green or something, I'll look it up later," said Yuno.

Madoka went over and lay next to Yuno's right side. With fubuki at Yuno's left. Yuno was now in a nice girl sandwich. It caused Yuno's emotions to start to build. "Madoka," Yuno whispered.

"Yeah, Cousin Yunocchi?"

"Good luck and make sure your girls win that gold medal for everyone back home."

"Nothing to worry. We got this."

"And be safe out there, too."

Madoka looked at Fubuki, who nodded, and both of them wrapped their arms and legs around Yuno and kissed her.

"Obhhhhhh, haaaaah, aaaaaaa hyaaaaaaah," Yuno cried, melting at the pleasurable sensations that got her creative imaginations flowing like that coming out of her flower profusely that her bikini bottom was getting soaked. Homura decided to walk over and join in, slipping a hand under Yuno's bottom to stimulate her flower further so that it tapped out. Madoka and Fubuki slipped a hand under Yuno's top and tweaked her erect nipples as her quantities increased. All too easily, Yuno was overcome by the pleasurable feelings that overtook her like waves knocking down sandcastles of man-made hubris. "Ohhhhh you guys, haaaaaah...I love you all!"

"If this doesn't make Yunocchi the grande artiste she always wanted to be, nothing will," Shimakaze said to an invisible camera as an aside, the others watching with confused looks. Yuno sighed like an angel. "Rensouhou-chan, what do you think."

Rensouhou-chan agreed. "Pyuuuuu-huuuuu!" Shimakaze's catlike smile gave everyone at the beach in Santa Monica closure.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 59**


	60. Heartbeat

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 60:**

**Heartbeat**

* * *

The storm was pouring. Admiral Kensuke Tanaka looked at his watch. Four minute to 6 a.m. JST. In a little over an hour, the entire fleet, sans the babies who were in care of local nurses from Hiroshima, would depart Etajima and set sail for Los Angeles with stopovers in Guam and Hawaii for refueling. Ikazuchi, Kumano and Suzuya were able to expedite the births of their children, all boys with the exception of Suzuya, which was a girl that looked exactly like her, through the use of fairy power. A number of buckets were used in the drydock to accelerate repairs.

He was at Mamiya's Bar, which was serving a special breakfast buffet for crew members before closing down at 30 minutes to deployment. At the dorms, the members of the Kantai Collection were packing supplies and sending the packages to special cargo vessels that would be escorting the entire fleet to the City of Angels and the Port of Los Angeles. The students of the Blue Mermaid Cadet Wing were given three months of vacation time to spend with their loved ones, their family, and so on.

As a result, the Etajima Naval District was back to where it was before the Cadets arrived on campus. It was Sunday, June 19, 2016. The Italian and German fleets chose to abstain from watching Euro 2016 in France and departed for Etajima one week prior to rendezvous with the main fleet. Nagato was going over details of the event they were attending: Anime Expo, North America's premier anime and manga convention, the best in the USA, and one of the best in the world, the West's answer to Comic Market.

"So, Admiral," Nagato said, dressed in a special uniform for departure (not the traditional outfit, as with the rest of the fleet), "It says here in the dossier that 90,500-plus attendees attended last year event and that this year, turnout is projected for 100,000-plus due to the Anisong World Matsuri showcase that is taking place, as well as other events happening on the floor."

Mutsu was with them. "We need to be vigilant and attentive to our surroundings, since there are so many people from around the world taking part in the show. The atmosphere is going to be of a high standard. Everybody knows which ticketed event they are going to. You have your own panel that you will be attending as an industry guest, correct, Admiral?"

"Correct, Mutsu, and I will be providing a workshop on how we do things at the Naval District. I may even be providing highlights of our Olympians, who have done a mighty fine job with their training," said the Admiral, sipping a latte. "I think they want to take part in some actual competition because there comes a time when the form drops because the incentive and desire stagnates. Akagi told me this a few days ago as our European fleets made the journey past the Indian Ocean and Indonesia."

"To think that this will be our first time visiting Los Angeles..." Nagato's face was a tomato, and her eyes were spiraling out. "Staying composed will be the greatest mission of all."

"Nagato..." Mutsu nibbled Nagato's ear playfully. "We are staying at the Ritz Carlton, all of us. We're all housed there, and it's all paid for by the Prime Minister and the JMSDF as part of the budget. Our hotel room assignments are also determined, and I believe you played a role in it. You're rooming with Akagi and Fubuki, right?"

"Actually, Fubuki is rooming with Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Kisaragi, who, truth be told, has been restored to her old self after growing into it," said the Admiral, pointing.

Mutsu turned around. She saw Kisaragi, all grown up, in her second remodeled outfit, waving. Mutsu waved back before Miss February returned to help Mutsuki and Yuudachi pack. "You're right. We have all hands on deck again. Delightful."

"The more I think about the journey we are about to do," said the Admiral, "the more prouder I get to lead you guys. I will miss being with you all when I retire."

Nagato and Mutsu give you a hug. "We're always on your side, until the very end," Nagato reminded Admiral Tanaka, laying a kiss on his lips. "We wouldn't want it any other way."

Akebono joined them. "Oy, big bro, are you going to help us pack up?"

"You guys seem to be finished, so have a seat and eat up," the Admiral said.

"Hmmmm..." Akebono sat next to the Admiral and ate her breakfast, which was a generous Japanese traditional spread, since it was going to be a long trip to Guam, the first stopover.

* * *

Returning to Yuno's case, the Butterflies and Dragons were invited after Yuno's commencement to pose for a commissioned painting that would be used by the Japanese Olympic Committee to market its female archers for Rio 2016. "Nice to see you again," Yuno said, hugging each of the Olympians. "Have a seat."

"Pleasure to be here," said Akagi, munching on a large sourdough toast sandwich with all the fixings and extra hot spread.

"Make sure to finish before we get started. Now, then, the reason I brought you here to my studio is so that I can do a painting of the four of you posing ahead of the games."

"More marketing, who would have guessed," said Souryuu, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but the JOC asked me to do it since I'm close to you guys and..." A whisper. 'I do this for a living. It funds my education."

"Ohhhhh," the four said collectively in chorus. Akagi finished eating soon after.

"So, the four of you are free to decide how you want to pose with the background of the ocean behind you. In the end, you are the ones who make the painting, I just do the painting itself. If you need some food to think about this, and I know you want some more right now, Akagi, let me know. As for you, Akagi, give me a sec, and I'll cook something up for you. Do you fancy stir-fry? Or something Western?"

"Burger, chicken sandwich, fries, all the trimmings, and a bowl of rice topped with steak and butter," Akagi said.

Yuno's face widened. "Coming right up. Have fun deciding!" Yuno went over and cooked up the spread, leaving the four others to decide how they want to pose.

"I think me and Kaga should be at the front, with Souryuu at my right, and Hiryuu at Kaga's left," Akagi suggested.

"Well, now that we have agreed on where we should be seated, how should we pose?" Hiryuu asked.

Akagi reached her hands out to Kaga and Souryuu, who connected. Hands and arms entwined. Solidarity. "This is how we shall pose. United as one."

"Simple, yet powerful," Kaga added. On cue, Akagi's stomach grumbled, triggering groans of disgust from Souryuu and Hiryuu. Outside, Little Kaga was cruising up and down the beach at Santa Monica on a Segway hoverboard. "Hungry already?"

"Yep!" Akagi said, eating the bowl of rice with the steak and butter, a grain stick to her cheek. Correction: make that two.

"Quick."

* * *

As the Goddess of Love, and a goddess who can venture into the afterlife on occassions, Homura Akemi was able to talk with many of the deceased who were famous when they were alive. When she was sleeping in reality with Madoka, she and Madoka met all these deceased celebrities and received numerous mementos to show that they met these men and women in death and wished them well into the gates of heaven, where an eternal task of watching over the people they loved and protected awaited them.

"So you do those types of stuff with Madoka while you sleep, huh?" asked Shimakaze, who was back with the two of them on the beach. Madoka was in a pink striped bikini, while Homura elected to go with a simple purple two piece. "Are you really that powerful?"

"We actually are more powerful than you think," Homura said, hugging Madoka, eliciting a girlish giggle from her partner. "I am the concept of love, she is the concept of hope and our daughter, Honoka, is the guidepost of humanity. If it wasn't true, we wouldn't confide this to you or anyone, for that matter."

"And you actually met Muhammad Ali before he left for heaven?"

"We had a long talk about what he did, his legacy, what he could have done better, and he said, 'Now you need to tell the people you are coaching to be as great as I once was because I was the greatest, but now the people you're coaching need to do what I did, and what was that?' I said, float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. He said, 'you got it. I gotta go. Good luck to y'all.' A few nice hugs, and he gave me this pendant." Homura gave the pendant to Shimakaze. "Give this to Akagi. This will be hers. It will give her strength and focus and also calm her appetite."

"Oh! Thank you very much. Anyway..." Shimakaze put the charm away. "Do you really love Madoka that much, Homura?"

"She can't live without me, and I can't live without her," Madoka said. "We're inseparable. Right, Homura-chan?"

"I think like a man because of her," Homura said. "She is my woman, and I treat her like my wife because she is my wife. I saved her from Kyuubey a while ago, and I had to explain to her why I took some of her powers so that we are now even in terms of strength. Once she realized the truth, she fell in love with me more and I never felt so happy in my life." Homura shedded a few tears. "Madoka realizes that in order for the world's happiness to be secured and protected, she needs to be with me so we can make this world better. She could never do this alone. She needs me, and I need her. That's why..." Homura slipped a hand under Madoka's top and fondled her breasts. "When I am with her, I melt easily because her touch is so amazing. I love her more when we are in bed together. The only way I can calm down is when I am asleep, my head rested in her bosom, my sighs sounding like an angel at rest...when I am in a euphoric state, I know that I am next to her."

"I've learned to trust Homura-chan as the partner that I was destined to be with," Madoka added. "Homura-chan told Sayaka-chan that she would take care of me and that she would listen to what I have to say. If she let me down, she would let Sayaka-chan down more, and she doesn't want Sayaka-chan to be angry at her because she's been through enough animosities."

"Who's Sayaka-chan?" Shimakaze asked.

"Sayaka Miki, my childhood friend and Kyouko Sakura's partner," Madoka replied. "Last time I heard from them, she was expecting a baby herself. It's due in three months, and she's expected to deliver it on her birthday, Sept. 20. She also is studying law. Sayaka-chan told me that she wants to be a symbol of justice and so she is studying to be a lawyer and maybe become a judge. She also knows how to play the violin."

"But now that Sayaka is happy with the two of us," Homura said, slipping a hand under Madoka's bikini bottom, "It gives me the freedom to melt my woman some more."

"Ahhhh, Homura-chan!" Madoka cried as Homura tweaked her flower and nibbled her ear, causing Madoka to drool with pleasure. Homura giggled as she wrapped her arms and legs around her lover, the two of them lost in blissful lust as Shimakaze decided to film the two lesbians in heat with Rensouhou-chan assisting.

"Madoka, I am, I...!" Homura was about to blow.

"Homura-chan, Homura-chan!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" they both cried as they let out a massive release, collapsing with Madoka lying on top of Homura, the sounds of their orgasmic gesticulations causing Shimakaze's flower to tap out instantly.

"So this is how the coaches wind down when they are not coaching," said a blushing, smiling Shimakaze, her black highleg bottom damp all over with her love, a slight trickle of blood coming down her nose.

"Pyuuuuuu..." said a lovestruck Rensouhou-chan, stimulated by the lovemaking under their umbrella. They all relaxed under it, the waves of love and contentment causing them to drown into a sea of happiness.

* * *

"And...done! All done!" said Yuno, causing the Butterflies and Dragons to sigh and stop posting. "It looks fantastic. Wanna see?"

"Yeah," Akagi said as they all went over and looked. "Whoa!"

"This is great," said Kaga. "Hand in hand, united as one. It looks better than we thought."

"Too good to be true, it looks wonderful," said Souryuu.

"Send it to the JOC, we love it," Hiryuu replied.

"All right, unanimous it is," Yuno said. "Thank you very much, enjoy the rest of your day!"

As the four girls left Yuno's studio, they looked for Shimakaze. "Where did she go?" asked Akagi.

Kaga saw a tall umbrella. "Over here." The four girls saw Shimakaze sleeping between Madoka and Homura, who were sandwiching her, fast asleep as well, their angelic sighs a delight to hear.

"It's nice to know," said Akagi, "that our coaches value love and hope as much as we do."

"Especially when they are the goddesses of such."

Akagi blinked. "Huh? They really are?"

Kaga turned to her, the sleeping trio and Rensouhou-chan behind her, and winked. "Guys, the fleet and the Admiral are on the way." Anime Expo was nearing.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 60**


	61. Lighthouse

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 61:**

**Lighthouse**

* * *

Kisaragi didn't know Christina Grimmie, other than the fact that was an entertainer from America. But her soul was intercepted by fairies after she was show by a gunman affiliated with Admiral Keisuke Suwabe and combined with her body to complete the maturation process and restore her to who she was before she sunk in her first existence. She was now fluent in English, was able to sing, had her beautiful charms combined with her own, and now was old enough in age and appearance to be an older sister to Mutsuki instead of a daughter by birth. She was cruising with Yuudachi, Mutsuki and Shigure in their fleet as they headed to Guam for a quick refuel before sailing for Hawaii.

"So what I realized was that another member of Admiral Suwabe's henchmen was killed by police over in Orlando after killing 50 people, Omar Mateem, days ago," said Kisaragi. "Admiral Suwabe is gaining power by the moment, it seems."

"I hope Fubuki-chan is all right," said Mutsuki. "At least it happened on the other side of the country, instead of the West Coast."

"Attention Kantai!" said Nagato over the intercom. "We are detouring from Guam and racing straight to Hawaii due to the events that have happened in America. We will refuel for one day, then head immediately to Los Angeles to provide protection for our members over in Los Angeles. They are being persecuted."

The announcement shocked members of the fleet as they all sailed in formation towards Honolulu, turning away from the direction of Guam.

"At least 52 people have been killed in the past few days in Florida," Mutsu added. "While gunshots won't necessarily kill our fleet but rather tear at our clothes, it is important that our team members stay safe from anyone associated with the Abyssals. We are all in this together. Set sail for Hawaii without delay. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" returned the other members of the fleet.

Admiral Kensuke Tanaka, who was on a cargo boat escorting the fleet, nodded. "Thank you, Nagato and Mutsu. This is very important. Okay!" He called the fleet. "Who's ready to enjoy California!"

"We are!" exclaimed the fleet!

"Who's ready to protect our Olympians?"

"WE ARE!"

"Who's ready to enjoy Anime Expo!"

"WE ARE!"

"Who's ready to watch some soccer on the side?"

"I am," said Taihou, pointing to the LA Galaxy shirt she was wearing over her side-tie bikini bottom and flower anklet.

"Yeah, we know that."

"Eheheheheheh..."

"Kantai!" Nagato said. "What is your profession!"

"Arrooomph! Arrooomph! Arrooomph!" roared the fleet.

The Admiral took the lead like a noble steed with a need for speed. "Let's head over there. Onward! Full speed ahead! Sally forth! AWAY!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" With a collective roar that could be heard for miles on end, the fleet raced towards the U.S. State of...Hawaii.

* * *

"So what I have noticed," said Enterprise to Iowa, Arizona, Missouri and New Jersey back at UCLA's food court, "is that the mentally ill and hopeless are being exploited by Admiral Suwabe. We saw this with what happened in Orlando a few days ago. This man is one of the henchmen for the Admiral, who has been named commander of the IS/Abyssal branch."

"I think Suwabe will be pleased that he chose to die at the hands of the law rather than take his own life," Arizona said tersely.

"I really think our country needs to advocate responsible gun ownership while at the same time protect and treat the mentally ill and socially unstable because those are the people who are at risk of being used as part of this war on terror," Missouri, or Momo, said, sipping her iced tea with splashes of Splenda. "Moreover...Iona, are you listening?"

Iowa wolfed down a tall bag of Kirkland Signature Red White and Blue potato chips, custom made for the season before sinking her teeth into a really tall burger. "I was listening," she sheepishly replied after swallowing it all down in comedic fashion.

"That's what she said," snarked Arizona to New Jersey.

"She said it, not me," Enterpise said to Missouri.

"Oh you two! Come on, man!"

Missouri continued to swipe at some candid pics of Madoka and Homura together sharing sweet talk and the ways of a troubled world. "It can do just what you want, summertime, these little symptoms you've got," she said in a singsong voice before conversing. "My mind goes a mile a minute when I think of those coaches. They're not your ordinary trainers and advisors."

"You don't think we don't know that?" Enterprise snarked.

"You said it, not me!"

"We know their reputation. We know how powerful they really are. Their partners across the pond over in M-Town told us about their true strength three weeks ago. The more I think about their story and their legacy and their need to be with each other, I...I..." Enterprise giggled naughtily. "LOVE IS LOVE! AHAHAHAHAAHAHH..." Soon enough, she was in a corner, bent over with a headbump the size of a lemon.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," New Jersey said in a sleazebag tone, reading some drama-laced doujinshi of the coaches, and Homura melting helplessly in her iconic black pantyhose. "She is so ladylike when she loses her strength, it's like she's spent time in Europe when she was younger."

"Actually, yes, she has spent time, in France," Arizona said, pointing to a blog entry of anecdotes from eating pastries in Lyon with some local schoolboys that loved to play football. "A long way back."

"Why is Homura wearing a fake mustache and smiling like a smug autiste?" said Iowa.

"You came up with that term yourself?" asked Arizona as E rejoined them.

"What?"

"Autiste."

"Just a snarky way of saying artist."

"Schtick, Iowa," said New Jersey. "You don't mess with a women's morals, especially when it could pass for that of a man."

* * *

She never had this many people at her dorm room with Nagisa, but they were giving her plenty of gifts and good wishes. Mami Tomoe's birthday was days ago, but settling into a life of studying was growing on her. Being a scholar and making Nagisa Momoe a lifelong apprentice paid off in lots of ways never before seen. THis time, she enjoyed her independence and lived for her parents, watching her from the Eastern skies, their presence strengthning her resolve and convictions.

"So did I do this correctly?" asked Nagisa, offering a chocolate cheesecake with ganache.

Mami cut herself a slice and cut Nagisa a slice before putting the rest in the refrigerator for the other dormmates to enjoy. "Mmmm, not too sweet or bitter. It's a very balanced delivery," Mami said.

"So you like it?"

"I love it." The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mami-san!" said Madoka over the phone.

"Kaname-san, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Excellent, and you?"

"I have made Nagisa-chan my apprentice and personal assistant. Soon, she will be able to cook and clean and do what I do the way I do it so I won't have to do too much work around the house. How's your coaching with Akemi-san?"

"Homura-chan and I have been doing a lot of preparation for the Olympics. Some officials from the JOC ended up meeting with us to go over details on arrival and procedure for the athletes and the two of us. It's a lot of paperwork to go over, but we're going through the steps.

"Anyway, besides that, why did you call me and Nagisa-chan?"

Madoka's tone changed to a more serious one. "You, Nagisa-chan, Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan will be needed. I need your help."

* * *

"Ugh..." Homura was slumped in her dorm room on Tuesday, matted with sweat, clad in her Mexico jersey over a bikini she was wearing as she breathed heavily. She couldn't believe it. That easily? That soundly? That amazingly? Chile had taken Mexico to the cleaners as a result of the vile conduct of its fans and won 7-0.

Madoka entered the room, having returned from calling Mami on personal matters. She was clad in a bikini and ribbons in the colors of the American flag. She snuggled next to Homura. "Is something the matter?"

"Madoka, Mexico...Mexico has...Mexico has...!" Madoka slowly lifted the jersey off Homura, revealing a stars and striped bikini and a stars and stripes hairband. Homura was quietly shedding tears of mourning. Homuliation in Homurica for Homura. A slight tongue flick caused a shiver and a sigh. "!"

"Homura-chan," Madoka whispered, holding her lover's hands as she lay on top of her, "it was all for the best."

"Madoka...!" The two of them shared a long, deep kiss, and Madoka slipped her hands under Homura's bikini to melt her woman even further. What turned into anguish and sorrow turned into unexplicable joy as Homura and Madoka consummated in the colors of the United States, soon making love without any clothes on as their collective sweat soaked the sheets and pillows, causing them to fall asleep.

"Madoka..." Homura whispered.

"Hmmm?"

Perfect English. "God. Bless. America."

"Yeah..." They closed their eyes and their minds ran off into the land of wildest dreams, dressed in sundresses with nothing underneath, the clara dolls in the background dabbing and doing the nae nae.

* * *

"Mmmmm, this is the queen of ramen! Yummmmm!" Akagi said on Tuesday afternoon, blissfully melting into a Special Level 2 Miso Ramen from Orochon.

"Akagi, that is the spiciest they have and it doesn't seem to be affecting you," Kaga said with the others, who were enjoying ramen and other side dishes in Little Tokyo.

"I enjoy food for the taste, not so much the heat. I'm a shipgirl, I can handle it..."

"Seems to turn you on, gluttonous fiend," Fusou teased, noticing Akagi was touching herself in a tiggy touchwood manner. The others laughed.

"Mou!"

Fubuki opted to order a simple plate of teriyaki chicken to go with a few dumplings on the side. "Little Tokyo is awesome. The food is great out here."

"Hey, a question," asked Shimakaze, sipping a lighter, less spicy shoyu ramen with all the fixings, "are we all supporting the USA now in the Copa America?"

"I guess we are, since they will be playing two more matches," said Yamashiro, drinking a Sapporo Ichiban. "Isn't that game over in Texas?"

"Really hot over there, and here as well," Little Kaga said, playing Angry Birds on her iPad. "It's summer."

"Ohhhhhhhhh," groaned the others with smug smiles on their faces.

"But Argentina's a good team and if they beat the USA, it's pretty much expected anyway. I was hoping they would face Venezuela instead," Iowa said, swiping through some political news bits on her tablet. "Can't feel back about a fourth place finish though."

"Why would you feel back about it, I mean it happened back in 1995. A lot of us weren't even born yet," Enterprise replied.

"E's right, you know," Arizona said, having a slurp. "I wouldn't be worried about what happens, but the USA have a point to make and want to put on a strong showing. Anyway, nah, as long as the scoreline isn't a massive blowout, I'll be fine with it."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"Well. That went as well as it was going to work out for them," said Arizona as the girls returned to the dorms via the Metro. "Iowa, whatcha looking at?"

"Looking at this, it seems the rest of the fleet is now in Hawaii, getting some refueling and rest done before heading down here," Iowa said.

Akagi took a big bite of a double-double with onions, albeit discreetly. "No eating on the bus," Little Kaga asked her auntie.

"Hmmm?" She comically wolfed the rest of her sandwich down with a big swallow. "What were you saying?"

"Don't mind her, kid, she's just internalizing an expected defeat for the boys," said Fusou, who pointed to Akagi making a dojikko pose.

"See all these fries I am holding?" said Fubuki, holding a bag filled with animal fries. "She likes to internalize defeat by showing her appreciation for good food. Right, sempai?" The response, the sound of a large container of Coca-Cola emptied out, followed by a pronounced belch. "I'll take that as a yes."

"If Argentina don't win on Sunday, their victory will have been in vain," said Souryuu.

"And how, right about now," Hiryuu added. "Everything is set up for Argentina to put on a show and I think they'll do it."

"So following the convention, we will all be sailing to Rio, going around the horn to get there. Since it's winter over there, mind the layers," Yamashiro added.

"Right!" they all said.

"And mind the waters, since there is a strong Abyssal presence lurking offshore."

"Right!"

"And...mind Akagi because she's going to hog all the churrasco or at least the food in the Olympic Village."

"Riiiiiight," said the others, looking menacingly at Akagi, who blinked, then laid a smug smile. "Ughhhhh..." The groans were heard and dead and gone from ear to ear.

Fubuki looked out the bus window, the blinding lights of the city triggering a smile of reflection. She thought about Mutsuki and Yuudachi, and the feeling she would get when they all reunited as one. The rest of the fleet were expected to arrive by Thursday morning, one week before Day 0 of the convention.

She closed her eyes and thought about all the people that would be at the convention in the hot July heat, the cosplayers, the panels, the exhibit hall traffic, the events, the excitement, the chaos. A lot was going to happen before they were due to set sail for Brazil. She just hoped that the security and police presence would not be breached with an active shooter infiltrating a Fourth of July tradition in Southern California since 1992.

But they were KanMusu. And just to be sure, the Admiral notified the local authorities that they were coming not only as VIPs from the Japanese entourage...but as plainclothes assistants to the security. No one among the 1500 volunteers working the convention floor realized how useful the world's greatest shipgirl fleet would become at a time like this.

"This burger is so delicious!" said Akagi, eating another double-double from her large bag of sandwiches as the bus continued to roll towards UCLA.

"And it's true," Kaga said to her daughter, still playing Angry Birds. "She will eat mountains when she's in America."

"Did you say something?"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 61**


	62. Pioneer

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 62:**

**Pioneer**

* * *

The heat of the city of Los Angeles was at its most ferocious during the summer months. A high pressure system from the Pacific delivered gusty wins in the desert and massive humidity across the coast. No marine layer of any kind was going to save the unprepared from the "as expected" conditions of mid-June on through September.

Kongou looked up at the stars in the sky with her sisters and smiled. "Leave 51.9%, 17,410,742," she said softly. "Remain, 48.1%, 16,141,241. So my home nation has chosed to depart the European Union. 33,577,342 votes cast."

"Are you fine with this, Kongou-oneesama?" asked Hiei as they sailed for California. They were due to arrive in Los Angeles by Friday morning.

"I'm now a Japanese ship but English blood remains with me, and I am content with what my people chose. I can't fault them for the choice they made. But every choice has its consequences, and there will be people in government that will lose their jobs as a result. It's part of the mysteries of the free world."

Bismarck and Littorio fell in with them. "So, you're no longer with us, huh?" said Bismarck to Kongou with a smile.

"I, um, well..."

"Bismarck, I bet you she wanted the voters to remain with the EU but 51.9 of the vote just don't like Kongou," said Littorio, teasing Kongou even more. She and Bismarck laughed.

"Come on guys, I couldn't do anything about it, I could only watch from my built-in television screen," Kongou said, pointing to a screen of 10 Downing Street that was being projected as the fleet continued to sail eastward towards Los Angeles.

"Good morning everyone," said outgoing UK Prime Minister David Cameron. There were subtitles in Japanese, and the Italian and German fleets had audio interpretation built it. "The country has just taken part in a giant democratic exercise, perhaps the biggest in our history. Over 33 million people from England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and Gibraltar have all had their say. We should be proud of the fact that, in these islands, we trust the people with these big decisions.

"We not only have a parliamentary democracy, but on questions about the arrangements for how we're governed, there are times when it is right to ask the people themselves, and that is what we have done. The British people have voted to leave the European Union, and their will must be respected.

"I want to thank everyone who took part in the campaign on my side of the argument, including all those who put aside party differences to speak in what they believed was the national interest. And let me congratulate all those who took part in the Leave campaign, for the spirited and passionate case that they made.

"The will of the British people is an instruction that must be delivered. It was not a decision that was taken lightly, not least because so many things were said by so many different organisations about the significance of this decision. So there can be no doubt about the result.

Across the world, people have been watching a choice that Britain has made. I would reassure those markets and investors that Britain's economy is fundamentally strong, and I would also reassure Brits living in European countries, and European citizens living here, that there will be no immediate changes in your circumstances. There will be no initial change in the way our people can travel, in the way our goods can move, or the way our services can be sold.

"We must now prepare for a negotiation with the European Union. This will need to involve the full engagement of the Scottish, Welsh, and Northern Ireland governments to ensure that the interests of all parts of our United Kingdom are protected and advanced. But above all, this will require strong, determined and committed leadership.

"I'm very proud and very honoured to have been Prime Minister of this country for six years. I believe we have made great steps, with more people in work than ever before in our history, with reforms to welfare and education, increasing people's life chances, building a bigger and stronger society, keeping our promises to the poorest people in the world, and enabling those who love each other to get married, whatever their sexuality. But above all, restoring Britain's economic strength. And I'm grateful to everyone who's helped to make that happen.

"I've also always believed that we have to confront big decisions, not duck them. That is why we delivered the first Coalition government in 70 years, to bring our economy back from the brink. It's why we delivered a fair, legal and decisive referendum in Scotland. And it's why I made the pledge to renegotiate Britain's position in the European Union, and to hold a referendum on our membership, and have carried those things out.

"I've fought this campaign in the only way I know how - which is to say directly and passionately what I think and feel, head, heart and soul. I held nothing back. I was absolutely clear about my belief that Britain is stronger, safer and better off inside the European Union. And I made clear the referendum was about this and this alone, not the future of any single politician, including myself. But the British people have made a very clear decision to take a different path, and as such, I think the country requires fresh leadership to take it in this direction.

"I will do everything I can as Prime Minister to steady the ship over the coming weeks and months, but I do not think it would be right for me to try to be the captain that steers our country to its next destination. This is not a decision I've taken lightly. But I do believe it's in the national interest to have a period of stability, and then the new leadership required.

"There is no need for a precise timetable today, but in my view we should aim to have a new prime minister in place by the start of the Conservative Party conference in October. Delivering stability will be important, and I will continue in the post as Prime Minister with my Cabinet for the next three months. The Cabinet will meet on Monday. The Governor of the Bank of England is making a statement about the steps that the bank and the Treasury are taking to reassure financial markets.

"We will also continue taking forward the important legislation that we set before Parliament in the Queen's speech. And I've spoken to Her Majesty the Queen this morning and advised her of the steps that I am taking. A negotiation with the European Union will need to begin under a new Prime Minister, and I think it's right that this new Prime Minister takes the decision about when to trigger Article 50 and start the formal and legal process of leaving the EU.

"I will attend the European Council next week to explain the decision the British people have taken, and my own decision. The British people have made a choice. That not only needs to be respected, but those on the losing side of the argument - myself included - should help to make it work.

"Britain is a special country. We have so many great advantages. A parliamentary democracy where we resolve great issues about our future through peaceful debate. A great trading nation with our science and arts, our engineering and our creativity respected the world over. And while we are not perfect, I do believe we can be a model of a multiracial, multifaith democracy where people can come and make a contribution and rise to the very highest that their talent allows.

"Although leaving Europe was not the path I recommended, I am the first to praise our incredible strengths. I've said before that Britain can survive outside the European Union, and indeed that we could find a way. Now, the decision has been made to leave, we need to find the best way. And I will do everything I can to help. I love this country, and I feel honoured to have served it, and I will do everything I can in future to help this great country succeed. Thank you very much."

A tear came down Kongou's cheek as she smiled. "God bless you, Admiral Cameron. Thank you for your service to my country but it's time for someone else to move the country forward."

"What are the odds of Scotland and Northern Ireland pulling away from the Union?" Kirishima asked, viewing the voting breakdown among regions, demographics, age and other attributes.

"I think it looks pretty good that a second Scottish independence referendum will take place," said Yamato via the intercom. "Scotland and Northern Ireland aren't going to be happy with the decision England and Wales made and so they will be wanting out. Can't blame them."

"My country, choosing be a divided, disjointed kingdom rather than a United Kingdom," Kongou said.

"You'll always have Japan, oneesama," Haruna said, comforting Kongou.

"Mmm-hmmmm." A ray of light shined from the coast. They were nearing the coastline of California. It was 6 a.m. And the entire fleet was outside Catalina Island, about to approach the breakwater leading into the Port of Los Angeles.

* * *

Over by the USS Iowa, Akagi was chomping on a large breakfast burrito filled with plenty of sausage and hash browns, mulling the current state of events. Kaga, Little Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Fubuki, Fusou, Yamashiro, Shimakaze and the American fleet including Iowa, Enterprise, New Jersey, Arizona and Missouri were on the scenem, also eating breakfast. They were in their traditional outfit, minus the rigging, awaiting the arrival of the fleet.

"This burrito is the best!" exclaimed Akagi, sinking her teeth into another bite.

"It's a Mission sized burrito, large as a footlong sub sandwich," Arizona said. "Piping hot, cooked to order, 100% fresh. Of course it was going to impress you."

Akagi turned to Arizona, her face stuffed. "You're not kidding!"

"Was she even?" Little Kaga snarked, snacking on some carne asada fries.

"Nnnnnnnnope," said Souryuu and Hiryuu, shrugging in unison with a sigh.

"Your prescience delivers a unique sense of humor characteristic of the fleet," said New Jersey. "Do you like to crack jokes with a straight face, kid?"

"No, I just like to unbore everybody by being a shyster," Little Kaga replied sheepishly, causing the others to laugh.

"So you're now Jewish?"

"Well, I was. Then I realize that Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley are still alive."

"Ooooooooh!" howled the American KanMusu while breaking in laughter.

"Guess I won't ask that question anymore," New Jersey concluded.

"It's okay, Ms. J," Little Kaga replied, making a forced smile. More chuckles and heads shaking. This kid was a handful.

Iowa looked in the distance. "Here they come..." The fleet had arrived and were entering the port. Members of the Navy Reserve were on hand to escort the members out of their rigging as they landed. The rigging would be stored in a special armory for the duration of their time in Los Angeles.

"Oy, Fubuki!" Mutsuki said, calling for her as she arrived on shore with the others.

"Mutsuki!" said Fubuki as they embraced.

"Fubuki, we're here poi!" Yuudachi said.

"Good morning, Yuudachi!" Another embrace.

"And," said Mutsuki, "look who we have here."

Kisaragi came in to meet Fubuki. "I'm back."

"Kisaragi!" Fubuki glomped Kisaragi, the tears coming out of her eyes. "You are finally back with us."

"With a vengeance. It's nice to be here in Southern California, and Los Angeles, a city known for a youthful feel, an energetic vibe that you just can't find anywhere else. I like this place."

A voice. "Fubuki!"

"K...Ken-kun?" The admiral went over and gave Fubuki a hug, "KEN-KUN! Oh my God, I missed you so much!"

"Did you miss me?" Admiral Tanaka said, grinning.

A nod. "Yes. Yes, I did! Thank you for coming. Everyone!" she called to the fleet. "Thanks for being here with us. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it, Fubuki, we got your back!" said Ikazuchi.

"Bucky, you know we weren't going to miss this convention, we're happy to be here!" Kongou said, exclaiming.

"It is the desire of every lady to be at Anime Expo," Akatsuki declared. "I wouldn't miss being in a place like this on Independence Day weekend, right guys?"

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" roared the others.

Akagi nodded. "So, who's ready to head to the hotel and get some rest?"

"We are!"

"To the buses!" said the Admiral. The fleet all got their luggage from the cargo boat and headed for the charter buses. Fubuki and the others who were already based in LA already had their bags inside.

Fubuki was seated next to Yuudachi, while Mutsuki and Kisaragi were seated behind them. "So, do you have any plans for the convention poi?" asked Yuudachi as the buses began to roll out of the Port of Los Angeles.

"Let's buy some clothes and plushies, some books and DVDs, and pick and choose panels," said Fubuki. "I think the Commander is going to assign us to panels and main events to visit, but we all are heading to the KanColle gathering on Day 2."

"So much stuff to do poi, so much action and fun poi...poi poi poi!"

"Hey Fubuki, did you want some sandwiches?" asked Akagi, seated across from her, offering a Veggie Delite sub from Subway.

Fubuki took the sandwich and quietly ate it, flashing a thumbs up. Akagi smiled and looked out the window. The next few days were set to be a whirlwind. The USA would end up fourth at the Copa America...while Lionel Messi would retire from international football after Argentina lost on penalties to Chile 4-2 following a scoreless draw.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 62**


	63. Made Of Stars

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 63:**

**Made Of Stars**

* * *

When the morning of June 30, 2016 came, all members of the Combined Fleet, the entire Kantai Collection, were assembled in Salon 5 in the Diamond Ballroom, where they were formally welcomed by a number of local and international dignitaries, as well as members of the Japanese Government. Some German and Italian dignitaries were on hand to greet their respective wings of the fleet.

Some speeches took place following a pre-screening of all the anime music videos that would be on showcase at the AMV Awards on Day 1. Catering was provided, and with Akagi and Yamato on hand, the portions were generous. But the important part of the day came when the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, downgraded to an industry guest as per his request, revealed the panel, event, and exhibit hall shopping time assignments.

"Ladies," the Admiral said, "Ooyodo is passing out guidebooks and issued tablets. You will be divided into teams and will be attending a set amount of panels, events, and screenings. This is based on your input of where you want to go, and also is combined with ensuring that the entire fleet has seen the entire convention. Nagato."

"Kantai!" Nagato said. "You will also be given time off for lunch, dinner and shopping the exhibit halls, artist alley and also acquire autographs of a number of the convention's guests. This is also included in your itinerary. Make sure to have plenty of time to attend what is indicated and acquire what is needed. Mutsu?"

"Above all, have fun at this convention and drink plenty of fluids," she said. "You have been given camelback rigging, which allows you to rehydrate. There are numerous rehydration stations on the convention floor. Use them the best you can. Also, stay together as one team. If you get lost, this becomes a problem so stay together. Admiral."

"Thank you Mutsu," he said. "With that said, you are dismissed for the night. Get some sleep and be ready to attend everything that is indicated on your schedule. Enjoy the convention. Dismissed!"

The fleet rose up, saluted the Admiral and left, allowing him to head to a restaurant to eat with some dignitaries. Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Kisaragi and Shimakaze were one team.

* * *

"So I'm paired up with your guys, eh?" Shimakaze said smugly, pinching Fubuki's cheek's a little as they walked towards the nearby Smashburger.

"Eheheheh, that is..."

"I'm fine with it, although I do have to slow down a little for you guys..."

"You're fine being with us, though, right?"

"Mmm-hmmmm..."

"It's nice to know that the heat here is not too bad, and it's not damaging my hair too much," Kisaragi said as they went inside the restaurant. "So, do you guys want anything? I'll go for the SoCal."

"Spicy Jalapeno Baja for me poi!" Yuudachi said. "Whoa, so many people here poi! Can I even breathe poi?"

"Yes, you can because it's air conditioned," Mutsuki replied. "A Bacon Cheeseburger for me will do."

"Avocado Ranch Black Bean is what I'll get," said Fubuki.

"Whoooooaaaa," said the others.

"Fubuki-chan, are you sure you're making the right call to make such a brave decision poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"I have to be brave. The Commander would not allow me to go for the ordinary from here on out," Fubuki said in a dramatic voice, looking upward.

"Aaaaaaand, we'll all have the Smashfries, Buffalo Fries and Haystack Onions poi," Yuudachi said.

"Got it," said the waitress taking order. "Want anything to drink?"

"Iced Tea," they all said.

"And a salted caramel malt," Kisaragi added.

"Okay, I will come up with your order shortly! Thank you!" said the waitress, heading over to the kitchen staff to deliver the order.

Shimakaze looked out the window, watching people go by. Fortunately, they were dressed in regular, casual gear, so that no one found them out. Rensouhou-chan was being petted as usual. "So, #ThisIsLA for you, huh," she whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Fubuki.

"! N...no, it's nothing."

"You like this city, huh, Shimakaze-chan?" Mutsuki said.

"Well...I can get my surf fix out here, for sure," she replied in an adult voice.

"I would like surfing the beach of Santa Monica if I spent the last six months here too poi," Yuudachi shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"Eheheh..."

Soon enough, the orders came. "Whoa, this looks delicious!" Kisaragi said, seeing the spread.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said, digging in.

"Waiter, give me a few cups of ranch poi," Yuudachi said to the waitress, who brought over some ranch dressing in containers for the girls to dip the fries and onions in.

"This tastes like heaven," Mutsuki said, enjoying every mouthful. "This is so good!"

"Kisaragi-chan, are you sure you want to use your card and not mine's?" asked Fubuki, sipping her iced tea.

"This is for Day 0, afterwards, I'll let you take the lead," she replied with a wink.

"Hey, Kisaragi-chan?" asked Mutsuki, offering some Buffalo fries.

"Eh?"

"Say Ahhhhh..."

"Ahhhhh." A chomp. "Oooh, a bit spicy but not too bad."

"So it looks like for Day 1 the first place we will visit will be the Maid Cafe," Fubuki said, afterwards, we watch K-ON!, then we do The Way an Otaku Lives, and then we do a JPOP Dance Workshop, and then we do the Welcome Ceremony, and then we do the Butler Cafe Summertime Show, followed by Karaoke Contest Finals. So it looks like the Cruisers, Battleships and Carriers get to do the 18+ panels and screenings."

"Day 2, according to what I see," said Mutsuki, "we start with the Danny Choo panel, then we do the Ayakashi panel, then we do Tales of Zestria, and then we get to do our 3 to 6 p.m. bloc for shopping the exhibit hall and artist alley."

"I think there is a cosplay gathering for us but I don't think we need to blow our cover," Shimakaze said. "What do you think?" The others nodded. "Case my, rest I. And to finish day 2, we attend Japan Super Live. And it looks like we're the only ones who get to go, aside from the first and second carrier divisions."

"Front row seats, with the roadies," said Mutsuki. "Nyashishi."

"So, for Day 3, poi," said Yuudachi, "we attend the Junichi Suwabe panel poi, make a quick run to the Exhibit Hall to get a ticket from NIS America poi, watch the Asterisk War English Dub poi, return to the Touhou Cosplay Gathering poi, line up to get ZUN's autograph poi, attend the "Anime and Manga in Hollywood" panel poi, watch ONE-PUNCH MAN poi, and close things off by attending the Masquerade poi poi!"

"And for Day 4," Mutsuki replied, "We watch the AMV Competition replay, the E-Gaming Tournament Finals, OreGaiRu, and then we all meet up at the Closing Ceremony."

"I think that's a fair itinerary, so we have to quickly determine within the three hours what is worth purchasing," said Fubuki. "I suggest we make a bee line for whatever we need to buy then get going. If we have down time, we can go ahead and take some cosplay photos, but only on Day 2 are we required to be in uniform. Also, the Commander said that on the day after Day 4, we all leave for Brazil. Houshou, Mamiya and Irako will be delivering our purchases back to the Naval District before heading out to Rio to join us."

Yuudachi giggled. "Sounds like a fun plan poi!"

"And don't get lost," Kisaragi said though a shaded face. "We all need to stay together because there are so many people out here."

Mutsuki's face was similarly shaded. "That's what she said."

Yuudachi already knew. Oh, that Yuudachi. "Po~~~~~i..."

* * *

As Day 1 began, the girls were heading to their respective events and screenings as assigned by the Admiral. The girls of Destroyer Group 6 were one team and didn't need to start until noon, so that gave them time to do lunch. On a whim, they decided to head to the lot of food trucks across the street on the northeast corner of Figueroa and Pico.

"Ugh, this heat," said Verniy, sweating in her sundress, her underwear getting saturated as she rehydrated with her issued camelback. "This is Moscow in the summertime for you. Boze moj."

"Pretty much the same as Hiroshima, so not too bad," said Akatsuki. "Hmmm, Okamoto Kitchen. I think we should get our lunch here before we head to our first panel."

Inazuma went to the counter. "I would like to order the curry nanodesu...eh?" She noticed a familiar face in a maid outfit, being assisted by another one.

"MAMIYA AND IRAKO!?" exclaimed the four destroyer girls.

"Mamiya, why are you here?" Akatsuki exclaimed, albeit in a composed manner.

"Good morning, girls, I am just helping out the staff. What would you like to order?" Mamiya asked.

"Give us the curry, fries and ramune and that parfait you guys have," Ikazuchi said.

"Each?" They all nodded. "Okay, we'll get that ready for you," Mamiya said as Ikazuchi paid up.

"But still though," Verniy said, "why are you here? You and Irako are supposed to be enjoying the convention."

"The reason why," Mamiya said while cooking, is because the owners of this food truck used my exact recipes without permission. As a result, I now agree to have a stake in the ownership so that the taste of our restaurant is in their entrees. So now people who come to conventions can eat the way we do." She slowly turned around, flashing a fake smile, a shaded face and a yandere tone. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the girls said, hiding in a corner, except for Akatsuki, who looked behind her, confused.

Mamiya snapped out of her trace. "Eh? Is something wrong."

They recovered and went back to wait for their order. Akatsuki spoke. "Ahem. Mamiya, please don't scare us like that. It's nice to know that you're helping making this food truck become successful, but remember, we're all on the same team. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Mamiya said, saluting before finishing their order. They all received a sticker set for their efforts.

"As expected of our big sister, so brave nanodesu," Inazuma gasped.

"Definitely," Ikazuchi added.

"Khorosho," Verniy added as the girls took off with their lunch to eat out in the South Hall food court tables.

* * *

So for the next few days, the fleet made the rounds, successfully attending every panel, screening and event assigned. Some were disappointed not to attend them all, but the fact that time was of the essence meant that sacrifices had to be made. A few were lucky to earn free stuff, and the Italian and German fleets, with assistance from the American fleet, were doing the primary photographic work. Autographs of every guest of honor and industry guest were secured, and at least one purchase from each booth in the alley and exhibit hall were secured. Finally, a review of each panel, screening or event was recorded and uploaded to a special YouTube channel dedicated to fans of the Kantai Collection in Japan.

Meanwhile, in Brazil, the dark, eerie waters outside Rio were awaiting the arrival in what would be a massive crossroads in world history. With violence breaking out in select parts of the world, and the torch being passed from one Brazilian city to another, the arrival of the Butterflies and Dragons was slowly, but surely, being anticipated.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 63**


	64. Alter Ego

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 64:**

**Alter Ego**

* * *

At the conclusion of Day 4 of the Anime Expo 2016, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were presented with their Olympic uniforms to be work at the Opening and Closing Ceremonies. A red blazer, a white shirt, a black tie with stripes, white pants and white shoes, all issued by the JOC. A group photo of the Butterflies and Dragons in front of the fleet in their traditional uniforms, took place and numerous members of the press took photos. As members of the JMSDF, they were given clearance to be presented separate from the main delegation presented on July 3. Afterwards, the whole team departed for the Port of Los Angeles.

The Admiral debriefed. "Okay, so now what will happen is that we will be heading down the continent, turn around at Cape Horn, and then race up the coast of Argentina towards Rio de Janeiro. We will need to set sail as one fleet alongside the coast and there will be pit stops at Cabo San Lucas Mexico; Puntarenas, Costa Rica; Callao, Peru; Valparaiso, Chile; and Buenos Aires, Argentina. As this is simply sailing to Rio de Janeiro, no sortieng will be done but in the even that we are under attack, please be prepared."

"Kantai!" Nagato said. "Thank you for sharing your experience at Anime Expo 2016 as well as making purchases and obtaining autographs from all of the guests of honor and industry guests. Houshou, Mamiya and Irako will be heading back to the Naval District to transport your goods to your respective dormitories for safekeeping. Also, the content you shared has resulted in 3,000,000 hits and counting worldwide. Well done." Applause.

"Furthermore," said Mutsu, "the convention operators have informed us that the attendance was over 100,000 in terms of attendees and well over 300,000 in turnstile count. We did not receive any incidents of our members being lost in the traffic, so I would like to take this time to commend all of you for staying coordinated, sticking together and sticking to the schedule as directed by me, Nagato and the Admiral."

"With that said, get ready to depart in two hours," said the Admiral. "Be sure to have your required rigging ready with you, as well have your luggage sent to our cargo vessels behind me. Let's do our best to support Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu as they prepare to go for gold at this year's Olympic Games. Dismissed."

A collective salute, and the fleet made four lines to mark their luggage and send it on board the vessels.

* * *

Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi were there to meet with the Butterflies and Dragons after they had loaded their cargo. "Guys?" Madoka asked. The four of them faced their coach. "We are almost set to head off to Rio. Homura-chan and I will be departing in four days to meet you folks over there. We will be flying with the rest of the delegation and meet you at the Athletes Village where we will have a number of meetings to go over procedures, followed by training at the Sambadromo."

"Make sure to have a safe journey over there and get plenty of rest before you arrive," Homura added. "Once we see you, it's all about the archery and going for gold. You don't want to disappoint. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the four girls said.

"Good luck on your trip there and be safe," Madoka said as she and Homura exchanged hugs with the team.

"We'll do our best and we'll make sure Akagi gets well-nourished," Kaga added.

"You know me too well, Kaga," Akagi added.

"Thank you for being our coach so far," said Souryuu.

"Don't worry, we'll be all right," Hiryuu added.

"See you later!" Madoka and Homura said, as they watched the Butterflies and Dragons put on their transport rigging and skate on to the water.

"JMSDF Kantai Collection, heading out!" said the entire fleet as they finally departed as one massive flotilla from Ports O'Call and the USS Iowa. A crowd was nearby to let out a massive cheer and applause as they saw the entire fleet wave to them before skating down the coast on a long road to Brazil.

* * *

"There they go," said Homura, seeing the last of the fleet leave the port into the sunset. "We're going to miss them for now."

"Won't we ever," Madoka added.

A sporty voice. "Looks like we finally made it."

A munch of an apple. "Sheesh, I wish we were at the convention, too."

Another voice. "Kaname-san, Akemi-san, we're here."

Madoka and Homura turned around. Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe and Nagisa Momoe were with them. "At long last," Homura said, "we finally meet again."

Sayaka looked at Homura with a sly, knowing look. "But of course, goddess of love."

Madoka said, "Let's all have dinner and talk about why we need you here. Thank you all for meeting up. My treat by the way. There's a burger shop not too fare from here. Follow me."

"Do they have stuff with cheese?" asked Nagisa.

"Cheeseburgers will do for you, then," Mami replied.

"Hahaha, I forgot..."

"Madoka," Sayaka said as they got on an SUV that Madoka was renting, "how are things down here? Looks like the people your coaching are on their way over there, huh?"

She turned on the engine and GPS to BUNZ. "Now we need to get our stuff packed and we're all flying over to Brazil, but we'll touch on that more in a bit. I heard that the whole fleet enjoyed the convention."

"We should have all gone, but as coaches, we have our priorities," Homura admitted.

"From what it looks like, I think this is going to be a mission where we may have to show our stuff, eh?" Kyouko suggested.

"Calm down, Kyouko," Sayaka said.

"Oh, come on, Sayaka, you know I live to be a part of exciting action packed thriller events in the summertime." Sayaka pinched Kyouko's cheeks. "Owowowowowowwwow!"

"I said, calm down." Kyouko responded with a kiss. "Uh, that's not what I meant...oh, whatever." They shared another.

"Okay you two lovebirds, we're here," Homura said.

A vein was on Sayaka's head. "Homura, come on, man, did you really have to do that?" Kyouko giggled. "And stop that, Kyouko!"

Mami laughed as they all got off the van. "You two truly are a pair, there's nothing that can deny that fact."

"Is that even proper English!?" Sayaka flailed. "Ahhhhhh, mou!" She noticed that Kyouko and Homura were taking Sayaka's hands and dragging her inside. "Uwaaaaaaah, I can never win, even in America! Hieeeei!"

* * *

_Two minutes later..._

"Quiero un Pedro, por favor," Sayaka deadpanned in Gringo-style Spanish.

"This is not a Mexican restaurant, why are you speaking in Spanish!?" exclaimed Kyouko with a comically oversized head.

"Because...Pedro?"

"In that case, waiter, make that two."

"And waiter," Sayaka said, "we'll make that brioche, beef. Both of us."

"Ahahahahahah..."

"Good," the waiter said. "And what about you, Miss?"

"Ah, I will have wheat, chicken, and the caliente," Homura replied.

"Sweet bun, veggie, and Paradise," Madoka replied.

"Brioche, turket, and Big Texas," Nagisa said.

"Onion, beef, and Cali Cheese Steak," said Mami.

"Would you all like fries with that?" asked the waiter. "We have regular fries, chili-cheese, onion rings, fried pickles, hot dogs, pastrami and steak for the fries..."

"Just regular will do for us," Madoka replied.

"Except for me," Kyouko. "Chili-cheese with pastrami and steak! Give me the full house!"

"Holy moly, Kyouko, you might as well share that," Sayaka said.

"Want some?"

"We'll have one of that, waiter, shared."

"And do you want anything to drink?" asked the waiter.

"We're watching our calories, so give us water," Homura sheepishly replied, triggering some snickers.

"Except for me, I want the root beer!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Kyouko," the others groaned.

"What are you talking about, I like to stand out, I want my chest to be as big as Sayaka's..."

"Did you have to say that out loud."

A grope. "Squeeze." On cue, Sayaka melted.

"We'll have your order shortly, thank you," said the waiter, heading to the kitchen.

"Unfazed," said the others, who turned to stone for a bit, amazed.

A voice, "Hey, Madoka and Homura, I see you guys!"

They turned around. "Oh my gosh, it's you two," said Homura, noticing a girl with long rown hair and pink whisker marks accompanied by her partner with short brown hair and sunglasses.

"Who are these two?" asked Kyouko.

"Hana Song and Lena Oxton, dorm roommates over at Japan Women's University," Madoka said. "Foreign exchange students, too."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Lena.

"We finally found you guys," Hana added, doing a heart hands gesture, smiling.

"You wanna have a seat?" Sayaka said. "Sayaka Miki by the way." She pointed. "This is my partner, Kyouko Sakura, she's Mami Tomoe, she's Nagisa Momoe and you already know who Madoka and Homura are."

Hana smiled. "Ah, so you must be...the Holy Quintet Madoka and Homura were talking about. We play shooter games in our spare time. I go by , and Lena goes by Tracer."

"Did your orders come in yet? We just got in and gave ours," Lena said.

"They're in now," Homura said, as the trays of burgers, fries and drinks came to the countertop.

"So, how are things with the coaching?" asked Hana.

"Hard work," Madoka said, "but we decided to reward them by giving them down time and enjoy Anime Expo."

"Oh, we were there too," Lena said. "We were in our outfits and so many people took photos of us, even the two of us, you know..."

"Come on, you don't have to give our friends all the details," Hana said, nudging her a little.

"Ahahahahah..."

"But, yeah, we spent some time at the convention and did some buying. And we did some more gaming as well. After our vacation is over, we are heading back to JWU for classes. You're heading back there when Rio is over, right?"

"As part of the contract, yes," Homura said. "Our archers are skilled and have gone through a lot of training to perfect the form and mechanics. Take your pick as to who will win gold."

"I have to think that Kagami will win gold. She's got the cool factor to it," Hana said. "She's got a professional swagger that I really like."

"I will go on a tandem and say that Akagi will win gold," Lena replied. "She's hungry for that gold medal. You can't stop hungry competitors."

"Especially if they're gluttonous fiends, am I right?"

"Exactly."

"But more to the point," Madoka said, as the others continued to eat and side-chat amongst themselves. "As they are members of the KanMusu, they are being targeted by Abyssals based in the waters of the Atlantic. They are looking to deliver a huge attack on Rio de Janeiro and target the four girls. The reason the entire fleet is heading out is so that they can provide them with protection."

"But since we're coaching them," Homura replied, "I have Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko and Nagisa joining us as guests to the Olympics as part of our personal entourage. If we need to come in to help the fleet, I am enlisting their services. This looks like this could be one heck of a war, and we'll need to be ready."

"It is recommended that you don't head to Brazil, as you are just gamers and it would be a problem if you tagged along," Madoka added. "I know you like action and all that, but heading to Rio unannounced is dangerous, especially with what we've forecasted, so don't waste your life on something as important as this."

"We know," said Lena. "Tomorrow, we're heading back to Japan to do some more gaming and studying."

"But we'll watch the games on NHK, hopefully we'll see you guys at the Opening Ceremony," added Hana. "Please tell Kagami I want her to win gold. Or if not, at least let Akagi win it all. For my partner here."

"Heheheh, of course."

"We'll relay the message," Homura said. "Thanks for stopping by. But do you want to stay here? Your food is right in front of you." She pointed to their orders.

"Riiiiight," the two of them said as they continued to eat and chat about the Olympics and Russia's doping allegations, amongst other things.

"Can we feast on churrasco when we arrive this weekend?" asked Kyouko with her mouth full.

"No," said the others except Lena and Hana, who looked at each other and laughed.

"..." Kyouko's tomato-faced blush said it all.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 64**


	65. Brazil

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 65:**

**Brazil**

* * *

The hideout of the Abyssals was located 100 kilometers off the coast of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. It had all the makings of a Naval District for Abyssals but was undetectable, even by the latest in gadgetry from the navies of the Western World. There was a large drydock, dormitories and a house where Admiral Keisuke Suwabe, the leader of the Abyssal Fleet and a leader commander of the Islamic State in terms of naval concerns, was stationed. His then-wife, the Seaport Hime, was lost due to a routine expedition against an arsenal of destroyers and battleships in the hunt for bauxite.

He was a cunning man, that Admiral Suwabe. He developed his plan of enlisting people of all persuasions to join the Islamic State and carry out its mission of attacking the West and turning back the clock to the dark days of the religion. But it was more than just that.

The Northern Ocean Hime, Hoppo, was sitting on a spinning record, eating potato chips. The record was playing an endless loop of Parov Stelar's Chambermaid Swing. Kaoruko Rokuonji, a former manga illustrator and ex-girlfriend of Kouki Narumi, was his new fiancee but she was unsure of whether or not Admiral Suwabe had the type of profile she wanted in a man. Admiral Suwabe never disclosed his business because the Abyssals he worked with had the capability to transform into regular, unassuming mistresses when they were off duty. She initially liked his character, the way he talked, his knowledge of the ocean, his fascination with the dynamics of diplomacy.

And he also smelled like a man that had been in a million baths of fragrant water. Believe it of not, he did taken long, relaxing baths in the drydock when the other Abyssals were out on the field and it was just him and Kaoruko in the base. Kaoruko missed all her friends from Ousui Academy, but graduation meant she needed to learn to be her own person. Her fiancee lived for the good life, and after Seaport Hime met her untimely end, Admiral Suwabe wanted to change things and allow a real person to be his partner. The air of lust and sex and good security lured Kaoruko in, and he would never let her go.

"Mmmmmmmm," Kaoruko said, stretching in her beige underwear. A light wind pervaded in the Admiral's bedroom as she looked out the window, towards the calm waters, and the city of Rio de Janeiro in the distance. "Brazil, huh..."

"Good morning," said the Admiral, dressed in his trademark uniform, combing his mustache.

"Ah, good morning, babe," she replied. "Keisuke, how are you honey?"

A smooch. "Fine as ever. You look magnificent as always." He slipped a light hand on her bust to feel its firmness.

"..."

"The right quantities for a woman in full bloom. The essence of a woman lays in her ability to put out and to nourish the future of humanity."

"Did you just come up with that?" Kaoruko said as the Admiral took off his shoes and laid next to her, caressing her frame.

"I am known for being a man of philosophical note. I just come up with precepts that I exercise without abandon." Admiral Suwabe slipped a hand underneath Kaoruko's panties. "Ah, clean shaven. Excellent. A woman's womanhood must always be clean to avoid shame in the eyes of those who believe that a true woman's beauty lies in keeping such parts bare, smooth..." A kiss. "...and soft."

"Ahhh, you perv, stop that, mou!" Kaoruko cried as she gently moved the hand away before sulking. "Really, you just love to touch me there, don't you? And to have to do it in the morning after I wake up..."

"You shouldn't be so pouty and petty. By relaxing and allowing the pheromones and endorphins to take over, it will allow you to melt and find your angelic peace of mind. Breathe."

Kaoruko closed her eyes and sighed as Admiral Suwabe touched her soft body some more, showering with kisses before he relented. "Haaaaaah... ahhhhhh... haaaaahh... ahhhhhh..." Kaoruko was easy to melt, and soon she was fast asleep again.

Admiral Suwabe got up with a smile and put on his shoes and headed downstairs to his study, near the command center, five floors down, to be exact. "Took you a while," said Re-class, his secretary ship. "I have been wondering about something, Admiral."

"What?" he asked, as Ta-class provided him with a Brazilian breakfast with plenty of dulce de leche and toast.

"Was the Nice attack your idea?"

"Ah, yes, exactly. So let me tell you the story of how this came to be. The reason I was away from the base for a few days was to watch the EURO 2016 final. There was this one man from Tunisia named Mohamed. He said to me, 'I hate my life! I hate everything! What can I do?' I spirited him away to this study room, we had a talk. I said, 'First off, there is nothing you can do, Portugal are the best team in European football. But, if you want to take your anger out, I have just the thing.' I showed him a picture of a lorry. I then said, 'Now this lorry is your ticket to paradise. Run as many people over with this on your national holiday and take away the joy from them the same way Portugal and Cristiano Ronaldo took away yours.' The rest, of course is history."

"And you just had to petition the IS to take responsibility for it."

"I relayed to our partners in Syria to draft the message once the work was done."

Re-class sighed. "What is the IS's true mission, really?"

"Ahh, good question. We are really an organization that likes to kill people for the sake of doing it. We exploit on the mentally stable, the mentally hopeless. Islam is just something we piggy back on. Anyone can join the Islamic State, even those who are not even Muslim or follow any religion."

"Oh?"

"You just have to commit to the organization and kill as many people as possible in the name of Caliph Ibrahim. Those who are down on their luck, who have no will to live, men who have chosen to willingly devalue everything they worked for...those are the people that we go after because we can manipulate them and have them work for us, spilling blood in our name. until they are killed at the hands of the West."

"As for us?"

"Keep doing what you're doing," Admiral Suwabe said, winking. Re-class scratched the back of her head as she continued to monitor the operations in other parts of the world. "If Kaoruko realizes the truth and wakes up," he thought to himself, "I may live to regret taking her from the one she truly loves..."

* * *

In the background, as the fleet entered the west shore of Guanabara Bay, a Sante Les Amis song played on the fleet's intercom, welcoming them to Brazil.

_"Despertar a un estado de lucidez._

_Despertar, no hay engaño esta vez._

_Despertar, hay un sentido y no lo ves._

_El ritmo va cuando resplandeces._

_Pienso seguir, no somos tan distintos._

_Quizás no existe un fin._

_Y este calor (Hey! Tu calor...) se queda en mí._

_Y voy perdido en esta danza...)_

_Despertar a un estado de lucidez._

_Despertar, no hay engaño esta vez._

_Despertar, hay un sentido y no lo ves._

_El ritmo va cuando resplandeces._

_Pienso seguir, no somos tan distintos._

_Quizás no existe un fin._

_Y este calor (Hey! Tu calor...) se queda en mí._

_(Y voy perdido en esta danza...)"_

* * *

"We're here," said Admiral Kensuke Tanaka as the fleet finally arrived in Rio de Janeiro. It was Saturday, July 23, 2016, morning in Rio de Janeiro. "Now, what I told to the JOC president is that because the Athletes' Village is not up to the standards we want, we requested that Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu reside with the main fleet at our designated hotel. We were given clearance on the grounds of their military affiliation. So, ladies, I have great news to tell you: you're rooming with us."

"Excellent news," Kaga said. "It would be a shame for us to live in Spartan-like conditions as it would impact our performance."

"They didn't have the dorms set up yet?" asked Souryuu.

"Nope, and that's why you will be romming with us. We have one large hotel designated for us," said the Admiral as the fleet arrived at the Port with their luggage, disembarking and being disarmed of their rigging before reclaiming their suitcases. "We will be staying at the the Miramar Hotel, and you will be staying at the top floor of the hotel."

"Will there be food?" asked Akagi.

"Yes, there will be plenty of churrasco for you to eat."

"Oh Admiral..." a kiss. "Eheheheh!"

"Akagi-sempai, don't dote too much on my husband, now," Fubuki said, blushing.

"Your husband? He's mine's too." They both flashed their rings before giggling.

"Oh, come on both of you," Akebono said. "I'm his little sister by blood, you know. Technically I should keep you guys all in check because I believe I know him more than all of you combined."

"Ease up, Bono-chan, we'll be all right."

"Hmmmm..."

"Kantai, everyone line in formation to be sent to the buses. I will hand you your keys and other important information. As for Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, the JOC officials here next to me will accomodate you and you will be heading first with the others on the Japanese delegation on the shuttle at the far right in front to be processed at the Athletes Village before returning here."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the Butterflies and Dragons.

"Fubuki, you will need to escort them," Nagato said, handing her a pack of lanyards with credentials. "Give this to them. You will also be rooming with them in their room as a special guest to the JOC. Treat them well."

"Yes, Nagato!" Fubuki said, saluting before goosestepping.

"And don't goosestep."

Fubuki returned to her normal gait, handing the others their credentials before waving to the others. "See you at the Miramar in a bit!" Fubuki said.

"Fubuki, ready to head to the Village?" asked Akagi.

"Yes!"

* * *

"There go those five poi," Yuudachi said as the others went to the buses. "Ahhh, it's so cold over here poi..."

"That's because it's technically winter out here," Mutsuki said as the buses warmed up and headed over to The Miramar, rolling down the Via Expressa Pres. João Goulart/Linha Vermelha. "We are in the Southern Hemisphere."

"Hey, I just received news," Akatsuki said to Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Verniy, who were seated next to them. "Russia has been banned from the Olympics."

"Not really," Verniy said. "Russia was not given a blanket games ban. The athletes have to personally prove that they did not dope, so some people might be able to play for the Federation."

"What do you think of that nanodesu?" Inazuma asked.

"If it was a blanket ban, I would have requested to be scuttled," Verniy whispered. Akatsuki embraced her. "!"

"No, I will not allow you to do that," Akatsuki said, misting up. "You are important to me, and to all of us. Russia will be at these Games, I promise. Otherwise, I will do all I can...to protext that smile..."

"Akatsuki..." The two of them consummated, holding hands.

Ikazuchi filmed the making-out session before filming the scenes of Brazil passing by. "Some city this is," she replied. "They don't seem to be prepared for these Games, though."

"No, I think it's a mess but we're staying at a good hotel so I don't think it won't be too bad nanodesu," Inazuma replied.

"Our Admiral always does his best to give us the best," Sendai said. "Can you believe it, night battle in bikinis by Copacabana beach! I've waited my whole life for night battles by the beach in Brazil! So excited!"

"Please calm down, Sendai," Jintsuu said.

"Hey Admiral! Thanks for giving us a great beach view, babe!" Sendai squealed, blowing a kiss.

"Also, you realize it's winter out here, right?" asked Naka.

Sendai blushed, then deflated. "Ahahahahahah...I forgot."

"And the beaches are contaminated, I believe," added Shimakaze.

Sendai turned to stone. "Nooooooooo! My night battles! My yasen! Aaaaaah! I don't want to be in sewage! Admiral!"

"There is a pool, though, that should have decent water," Atago replied.

Sendai had stars in her eyes. "Seriously, Atago? There is a chance that I can still enjoy my night battles?"

"And it's not too cold, just 78 degrees, Fahrenheit," added Takao.

"Yes! Yeeeeeeees! Hahahahahah, take that Naka!" She stuck her tongue out.

Naka sulked. "Oh dear, this is going to be a long few weeks..." The buses continues to make their way down the hotel under clear, yet threatening skies, the statue of Christ the Redeemer watching above.

There were two people sitting on the left shoulder of the statue. One was wearing a black dress with black wings and red hair ribbon, the other was wearing a white flowing dress with transparent wings and white hair bows.

"They're here, love," Homura whispered to Madoka, flipping her locks and kissing her woman.

"Mmmm-hmmm..." They slowly descended to the back of the statue, reverting to their JOC-sanctioned outfits. "We should go ahead and meet them. They may be being processed as we speak."

"Yeah." Madoka and Homura could have flown over, but instead, they descended down the mountain and took a limousine to the Athletes Village in Barra da Tijuca.

**END CHAPTER 65**


	66. Midnight Gold

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 66:**

**Midnight Gold**

* * *

After Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu filled their paperwork and checked in with the rest of the delegation, they would head back to the Miramar to settle for a bit, get some sleep and finally wake up the following day to meet with their coaches. The Sambadromo was the venue where they would be competing, and it was not too far from where they were, and Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi were giving details on how the rounds would be done.

"Okay, so here is how it will be done," said Homura to the Butterflies and Dragons, who were rehydrating. "The team eliminations will be on Saturday, Aug. 7 two days after the Opening Ceremony. You will start with the Round of 16, then there will be a break for lunch, and then you have the quarterfinals, semifinals and finals. Akagi, Kaga, and Souryuu, you will comprise the team, and Hiryuu, you will be the alternate."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"The day after, you will have the Individual Eliminations. Mind who you are drawn against and put on a strong showing," said Madoka.

"To start off, you have the individual and team ranking rounds on Aug. 5," said Homura "You will be aiming for a high score so that you will get a strong draw. Do not be overwhelmed by the competition, or the entire spectacle. When you head into an event like this with a businesslike approach, you gain confidence and you can play your way and succeed doing so. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Very good. So, what you need to do is get a few practice rounds down and then you can go back to the hotel to get your fill. We have a room for you to go to resupply since the restaurants here could affect your performance."

"Will there be churrasco?" asked Akagi, eyes sparkling.

"Low fat, high protein, full of vitamins. A true Olympic champion eats right, trains right and sleeps right," Madoka replied.

"Awww..."

"If you finish 1-2-3, maybe I can ask the JOC to reward you with churrasco. But only if you win."

"Really!?" Akagi glomped Madoka. "Thank you so very much! I love you to pieces!" A smooch.

"Yare, yare..."

* * *

"Hey Mutsuki, what are you reading?" asked Kisaragi as the two of them and Yuudachi were eating by the pool in their bikinis.

"A schedule from NBC Sports on the Archery tourmnament."

"Oh?" Kisaragi read it. Fortunately, she knew English fluently and could translate. It read...

Men's Individual Ranking Rounds

Aug. 5 8:00 a.m. EDT

Men's Team Ranking Round

Aug. 5 8:00 a.m. EDT

Women's Individual Ranking Rounds

Aug. 5 12:00 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Ranking Round

Aug. 5 12:00 p.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 1

Aug. 6 8:00 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 2

Aug. 6 8:25 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 3

Aug. 6 8:50 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 4

Aug. 6 9:15 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 5

Aug. 6 9:40 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 6

Aug. 6 10:05 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 7

Aug. 6 10:30 a.m. EDT

Men's Team 1/8 Eliminations 8

Aug. 6 10:55 a.m. EDT

Men's Team Quarterfinals 9

Aug. 6 1:00 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Quarterfinals 10

Aug. 6 1:25 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Quarterfinals 11

Aug. 6 1:50 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Quarterfinals 12

Aug. 6 2:15 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Semifinal 13

Aug. 6 2:43 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Semifinal 14

Aug. 6 3:11 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Bronze Medal Match

Aug. 6 3:39 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Gold Medal Match

Aug. 6 4:07 p.m. EDT

Men's Team Victory Ceremony

Aug. 6 4:37 p.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 17

Aug. 7 8:00 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 18

Aug. 7 8:25 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 19

Aug. 7 8:50 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 20

Aug. 7 9:15 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 21

Aug. 7 9:40 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 22

Aug. 7 10:05 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 23

Aug. 7 10:30 a.m. EDT

Women's Team 1/8 Eliminations 24

Aug. 7 10:55 a.m. EDT

Women's Team Quarterfinals 25

Aug. 7 1:00 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Quarterfinals 26

Aug. 7 1:25 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Quarterfinals 27

Aug. 7 1:50 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Quarterfinals 28

Aug. 7 2:15 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Semifinal 29

Aug. 7 2:43 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Semifinal 30

Aug. 7 3:11 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Bronze Medal Match

Aug. 7 3:39 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Gold Medal Match

Aug. 7 4:07 p.m. EDT

Women's Team Victory Ceremony

Aug. 7 4:37 p.m. EDT

Men's Individual 1/32 Eliminations

Aug. 8 10:36 a.m. EDT

Men's Individual 1/16 Eliminations

Aug. 8 11:28 a.m. EDT

Women's Individual 1/32 Eliminations

Aug. 10 5:02 p.m. EDT

Women's Individual 1/16 Eliminations

Aug. 10 5:41 p.m. EDT

Women's Individual 1/8 Eliminations

Aug. 11 8:39 a.m. EDT

Women's Individual Quarterfinals

Aug. 11 2:13 p.m. EDT

Women's Individual Semifinals

Aug. 11 2:55 p.m. EDT

Women's Individual Medal Matches

Aug. 11 3:43 p.m. EDT

Women's Individual Victory Ceremony

Aug. 11 4:01 p.m. EDT

Men's Individual 1/8 Eliminations

Aug. 12 8:39 a.m. EDT

Men's Individual Quarterfinals

Aug. 12 2:13 p.m. EDT

Men's Individual Semifinals

Aug. 12 2:55 p.m. EDT

Men's Individual Medal Matches

Aug. 12 3:43 p.m. EDT

Men's Individual Victory Ceremony

Aug. 12 4:01 p.m. EDT

"Uh, Hmmmm, this seems to be in New York time, which is 13 hours behind Tokyo time," Kisaragi said. "And it's one hour behind local time here."

"Is that so poi," Yuudachi said, watching the Asashio-class engage in some silly skinship by the pool, some wardrobe malfunctions being in order. "I never keep track of that, unless I am estimating how long it takes before my skin tans poi."

"You seriously do that?"

"Shiratsuyu does that all the time poi. Isn't that right, poi poi poi?" she asked her across the pool.

"You betcha, I'm number on when it comes to rocking that tan y'all!" she replied, floating on an innertube.

A flock of seagulls in the distance flew, their sweet music mingling with some local tunes in the background. Kisaragi flipped her long, purple locks. "Hey Mutsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come inside?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Yuudachi, we'll go inside our room to...relax for a bit. We'll be back."

Yuudachi pouted as Kisaragi took Mutsuki's hand so that they went in to their hotel room. "Poooooiiii..." With a sigh, she took off her sarong and dived in the pool to swim her frustrations away.

As for Mutsuki and Kisaragi, they went over to their room and Kisaragi relaxed on the bed in a suggestive, submissive position. "Well?" she whispered, biting her finger in a tempting fashion.

"Geez, Kisaragi-chan," Mutsuki groaned as she laid on top of her, the two of them kissing, holding hands, their bikini bottoms starting to soak with their love as they tribbed. Their legs intertwined as a trickle of saliva escaped their mouths and Mutsuki opted to wrap her arms around her partner, melting in the pleasurable touch that consumed her. "Ahhhhh, Kisaragi-chan, this feels so...!"

"Delicious, no? Here, I'll give you more..." She undid Mutsuki's bottom and savored her flower, triggering unbelievable sounds of pleasure.

"Hyaaaaaah, Kisaragi-chan, I'm gonna come, I'm, I'm...HYAAAAAAAAH!" A massive release came out of her, causing Mutsuki to fall asleep, a dribble of drool coming out to go with a silly giggle of contentment.

"Ufufufu, that should satisfy you right there," Kisaragi said, who also noticed she came as well. "Oh my, I better clean myself up." She nonchalantly took off her swimsuit, laid it next to Mutsuki, and went to the bath.

Minutes later, Yuudachi came in. "Oy, Mutsuki, Kisaragi, are you two done poi?" She noticed the clothes next to a half-naked Mutsuki, who was sleeping like a baby. "POOOOOOIIIII!"

* * *

Back at the Sambodromo, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu continued to practice their shooting, firing arrows at the target, with varying degrees of success. A venue built for the Rio Carnival, some slight winds affected the trajectory of the arrows but with the wind set to 10 mph, it wasn't much of an issue. Unless you were Hiryuu.

"Hmmm, this is a drag," Hiryuu said as volunteers gathered their arrows and returned it to them before they retired to have some drinks in slightly warm weather. It was going to get warmer later in the week, heading into the weekend, with a high of 86 degrees Fahrenheit on Saturday. "My arrows are going in different directions."

"Really?" Souryuu asked. "I have had no problem with my arrows. They are hitting the nine region easily, but as for Kaga and Akagi, well..."

"10's all over," Kaga said, flashing a peace sign. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Mom, how are you?" asked Little Kaga at the hotel, with Sazanami, Fubuki and Samidare having a nice swim, splashing water on each other.

"Hey there. Yeah, we're training right now. What's up?"

"How are you doing? Are you hitting bulls-eyes?"

The others laughed. "Yes, child, I am hitting the Xs, just like I promised."

"Are you sure? You're not lying to me, are you Mommy?"

"I'll send you proof later after we finish training and we get back to the hotel. How are you enjoying the company?"

"It's okay. Fubuki is acting weird again. She's laughing funny."

More laughter. "Well, as long as you are enjoying your time, that's important. Think about maybe doing some shopping. Ask Nagato or Mutsu to be your chaperone."

Little Kaga noticed Nagato sunbathing in the distance, flashing a thumbs-up and a wink. "Okay, Mommy!"

"I love you so much, so take good care of yourself. Have fun shopping, all right? We'll be back. Love you~~~! Bye!"

"Bye, Mommy!" And Little Kaga hung up.

Nagato got off from her chair, dressed in a white bikini. "So, you want to go shopping with me and Mutsu?"

"Yeah!" Little Kaga said, punching the air.

"Kantai! If anyone wants to go shopping with me, Mutsu and Little Kaga, everyone leave the pool, get showered and dressed and assemble outside in 90 minutes! At 3 p.m. local time, we are all clearing out and heading to Barra to buy up a storm. That is all!"

"YEAH!" exclaimed the others at the pool, who then lined up and headed to their rooms, causing the male non-fleet onlookers to get a hard-on.

"You already have the keys to your mom's room, right?" Mutsu asked Little Kaga.

"Yep!" she replied.

"Get prepared and we'll see you downstairs! Ufufufu!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

As Nagato headed to her hotel room that she shared with Mutsu, she heard some strange "pou!" noises in the distance, causing her nose to bleed. "What...is that!?"

"Enough, Nagato, let's head inside and get dressed. And get your nose fixed."

"Sorry..."

Meanwhile, the Northern Ocean Hime, Hoppou-chan, was eavesdropping on them from a distance. However, some onlookers, a few suntanned beach boys from nearby Sao Paulo, noticed. "Uh oh," said Hoppou in her normal language, bolting out of the Miramar. "This isn't good!"

"It's Hoppou-chan! Get her!" said one fat guy in Portuguese with really bad teeth from drinking too much coffee!

"Putinha! Putinha! Putinha! Get her! Get, get, get!" roared a few others as Hoppou tried to escape before being captured by the mob. This wasn't looking good for her...oh, that Hoppou-chan.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 66**


	67. Don't You Need Somebody?

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 67:**

**Don't You Need Somebody?**

* * *

August 4, 2016. The streets of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil were full speed, full frontal, full everything. Energy. Livity. Vitality. The energy of a booming South American metropolis, the center of good food, good life, good hospitality...but dodgy water and sanitation in some parts, the product of overpopulation and income inequalities. Rio was a complete city where the highest highs met the lowest lows, where heave met hell, where happiness danced the Argentine tango with despair, the yin and the yang, the crossroads of a global society based in the Southern Hemisphere.

With the primary runs of shopping completed and the Admiral purchasing every pin from the current Olympics and past Olympics, both Summer and Winter, the Kantai Collection was dividing amongst itselves on which events to watch. Naturally, all of the carriers were focused on the archery. Others, like DG6, wanted to watch some basketball and see the USA make a mockery of the competition for another cycle running. Still, there was the rare instance of a cruiser like Mogami recording a journey to every venue in the city of a GoPro and uploading the footage to YouTube.

And there were others who chose to pause in the middle of lunch and enjoy the fare. Brazil's contribution to the collective sandwich zeitgeist was the Bauru, defined as cheese (usually mozzarella) melted in a bain-marie, slices of roast beef, tomato and pickled cucumber in a French bun with the crumb (the soft inner part) removed. Two shipgirls that chose to enjoy this sandwich with some fries while relaxing in one of the parks near the Maracana, where a couple of women's football games already took place, were Suzukaze, a destroyer who chose to break away from Samidare for a bit, and Aoba, the cruiser who normally would do photography and tabloid shenanigane but decided to steer clear of it (she specifically said that "the locals would fornicate me if I tried to one-up them, I swear it's true!").

"This is pretty good," Suzukaze said, taking another big bite. "I fancy this is a tad bigger than other butties, I would imagine, what say you, my dear Aoba?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Weather is also nice. Normally it would be chilly out here but the city is close enough to the tropics, you'd think we were still in Los Angeles."

"Y'know sumthin'? I believe I do miss the heat of Los Angeles. It's a unique climate, a unique feeling, and I do miss those types of atmospheres where you can never be bored because everywhere you go, you bump into someone that's been around the world, someone who's got the deep pockets, someone who dreams of brighter days, big cars, fancy houses, everyone's a star over there, I do miss that. Oh, and the poutine at that Smoke's place was sublime. Dear me, that took my breath away. My opinion of Canada improved so much that I am now tempted to put cheese and turkey gravy on my fried potatoes!"

"Tell me about it, those things were unreal, oh man!"

"If Miss Mamiya, truth be told, does not procure an official recipe for the Bar, she is doing a deliberate disservice to all involved in this organization. She must have the recipe or something."

"Did you ask her?"

"How so? She, Houshou, Irako and the two Meiji girls are not rolling in here until well into tonight, they're still sailing over to our part of the world! Did you not get the communique from Irako?"

"No, I have been trying the caipirinha while surfing. Big mistake on my part, I wiped out too much."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Aoba, do us all a favour and be careful, we are not on a sortie call yet! But anyway, tomorrow I will ask if she has recorded an actual recipe source from a city in Canada, authentic, specifically from the province of Quebec and the great city of Montreal, the 1976 Summer hosts, according to official record. It will be delightful news if she can confirm it and make it a permanent addition or at least on rotation, because, my word, I am truly having a fix for poutine! C'est magnifique! Tres bien! C'est trop tres bien, mon soeur, tabarnak!"

"You speak English like a Londoner and French like a Parisian, I am quite impressed."

A wink and a bras d'honneur. "Naturally, my dear. Oui, oui."

In the distance, a young adult of a deceptive petite frame walked in, wearing a sunhat, short short and a polo over a string bikini. She had long purple hair tied back in twintails, sparkling purple eyes, flower hair ornaments and white high heels to go with painted nails that looked like miniature Japanese flags. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked Aoba.

"I am looking for two people who happen to be visiting this city. By the way, do you speak Japanese?"

"We both do," asked Suzukaze. "Are you looking for anyone in particular, Miss?"

"I am looking for two women go by Suzukaze and Aoba."

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Suzukaze, I'm a destroyer."

"And I am Aoba, and I am a cruiser," Aoba said. "Personifications, but we are women in real life with the spirit of ships. Is there a reason you were asking?"

The women's eyes sparkled. "Oh my God! I have been looking all over for you. I am Aoba Suzukaze, a game designer from Japan. My boss decided to give me time off to go to the Olympics because she told me that I would find my namesakes here, the reason behind my name."

"Oh, what a coincidence," said Suzukaze to Aoba S.

"We are honored, to be honest with you." Aoba added.

Aoba S. hugged both Aoba and Suzukaze, the tears flowing out of her eyes. "I...Finally, I have found you."

* * *

"Didn't you start at your job?" asked Suzukaze to Aoba S. as they went to another cafe to order some more food.

"No, I have been at Eagle Jump for a number of months now and I already modeled some characters for a new game that will be released in several months. But my bosses, Kou Yagami and Rin Tooyama, they told me that I had been overworking too much at my job and so they told me I could have three weeks off to watch the Olympics and cheer on Japan."

"Are they paying you well?" asked Aoba.

"Doing well so far with my wages but the more time I get, the higher I go up, the bigger my pay, so by being positive when in the office, I can go farther," Aoba S. replied, enjoying a Bauru. "I brought Nenecchi with me so that she could take photos of the place. The photos may be used as an inspiration for a future game, so in a way, this can be seen as an assignment."

"Excellent, well, at least it's not COMPLETELY a leisure trip," Suzukaze said. "We're here because we need to provide cover for our Olympians we're supporting. We're with the Kantai Collection of the JMSDF, and four of our aircraft carrier girls are competing: three in the competitions proper, one on standby as an alternate."

"Who are they?" Aoba S. asked.

"Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. The Butterflies and Dragons, we call them," Aoba said. "The First and Second Carrier Divisions. You may have heard of their past existences from the Battle of Midway. Well, now they're back and they are competing in archery for Japan. All the other carriers will be at the Sambodromo to watch. I will be at the beach volleyball."

"And as for me, I will be at the track cycling because I want to see if Great Britain can deliver in the pursuit," Suzukaze said. "Also will check the field hockey. Oh, and Fubuki, the main wife of the Admiral, Kensuke Tanaka, will be at the Archery as well."

"She's that destroyer that is unassuming but effective, right?" Aoba S. asked. "I like her backstory. Seems like a loyal peer that I would like to meet. You know, my mother told me of a myth, or an urban legend: that I have the spirit of both you and you in me, that's why I like to help design games, that's why I like games. It's because I was named after both of you. You are the true inspiration behind what I do. You're like my guardian angels."

"Well, bloody well right, we might as well be," Suzukaze said sprightly. "Without us watching over you, you won't be here on this planet to live to tell us all about it, right?"

"We're glad we have someone, who is named after the KanMusu," Aoba said to Aoba S. "We're glad to have watched over you and give you inspiration for a long time. That moves us and motivates us to be better in what we do because the spirit of both of us is in you." Aoba and Suzukaze gave Aoba S. a kiss on the cheek, triggering an ecstatic sigh from their collective namesake.

"This must be heaven, to be kissed by angels, have I died already?" Aoba S. whispered through the tracks of her tears.

"You're still in Rio, might as well wrap up that Bauru, it wants to go into your tummy, chop chop," Suzukaze said.

"Divine advice..." Aoba S. took another deep bite. "Mmmmmmmm! The food in Brazil is so good, especially when it's blessed by my angels! Please tell the Butterflies and Dragons that they got this and they need to win the Gold for Japan!"

"We'll let them know," Aoba said with a win.

"Selfie time. Please?" The three of them posed for a photo, which was sent to every member of the fleet with the caption: "One of our fans happens to be named after both of us. She is ours! Off limits! - Aoba and Suzukaze"

Aoba decided to sing a little song, set to a RedOne tune.

* * *

_"Talking over lunch out in Brazil,_

_(Ohayo!)_

_Saw this twintailed girl, she was a thrill._

_(Khorosho...)_

_When I saw those lips, those eyes, that face._

_(Undercover yuri lover, yo!)_

_Knew I had to be her saving grace._

_Then she says I'm a true inspiration,_

_And she says I'm the one she adores._

_This was no ordinary vacation,_

_And she says, baby, I want you more._

_Oh, oh, oh, Aoba Suzukaze,_

_She's the one, she the one that I want,_

_She keeps me up all night,_

_Turn it on, get it on, never stop._

_Aoba Suzukaze, Eagle Jump,_

_Open up your heart, I'll fly right in!_

_Oh, oh, oh, Aoba Suzukaze,_

_She's the one, she the one that I want,_

_She keeps me up all night,_

_Turn it on, get it on, never stop._

_Aoba Suzukaze, Eagle Jump,_

_Open up your heart, I'll fly right in!_

_Over Coca-Cola and Baurus,_

_(Somebody give me heaven down there)_

_You're the one that talked about your dreams._

_(All day and all night, into the light)_

_I'm the one that will protect your smile._

_(The world is waiting for your love tonight)_

_Because I know you'll go the extra mile._

_(Nanodesu!)_

_Then she says I'm a true inspiration,_

_And she says I'm the one she adores._

_This was no ordinary vacation,_

_And she says, baby, I want you more._

_Oh, oh, oh, Aoba Suzukaze,_

_She's the one, she the one that I want,_

_She keeps me up all night,_

_Turn it on, get it on, never stop._

_Aoba Suzukaze, Eagle Jump,_

_Open up your heart, I'll fly right in!_

_Oh, oh, oh, Aoba Suzukaze,_

_She's the one, she the one that I want,_

_She keeps me up all night,_

_Turn it on, get it on, never stop._

_Aoba Suzukaze, Eagle Jump,_

_Open up your heart, I'll fly right in!_

_We'll be working on models straight through the night,_

_Grab a pen, Autodesk Maya, we'll be all right._

_Put the mind over the matter under the office light,_

_If I fly right in, reality is out of sight._

_The future is in front of you._

_And you always wanted to have something new._

_Keep on what you're doing, every night and day._

_We're always on your side! We'll lead the way!_

_Oh, oh, oh, Aoba Suzukaze,_

_She's the one, she the one that I want,_

_She keeps me up all night,_

_Turn it on, get it on, never stop._

_Aoba Suzukaze, Eagle Jump,_

_Open up your heart, I'll fly right in!_

_(Desu...POI!)"_

* * *

"This day...it keeps getting better and better and better," said Aoba. "Serenaded by my guardian angels..." If this keeps up, I will...I will..." This was too much for Aoba S. She fainted gracefully on Suzukaze's lap, an arm draped over her head. Aoba had to catch Aoba S.'s sunhat before it flew away.

"Do you want to head to our hotel room to recover?" Suzukaze asked. "Our presence may have overwhelmed you a trifle."

"Where are you staying?" Aoba S. replied.

"Miramar."

Her energy came back. "I'm staying there, too, with Nenecchi! What floor are you guys in?"

"We're on the fifth floor. I'm rooming with Samidare, but Aoba is in a different room."

"I want to crash in your room too, if you don't mind," Aoba told Suzukaze.

"We can always have room for a cruiser like you, I reckon. Let's head back."

"What, what are you, oh my!" Aoba S. was riding of the shoulders of Suzukaze and Aoba.

"How's that for you, eh?"

"We shipgirls can lift," Aoba said. "So it's me, Aoba, and Suzukaze carry Aoba Suzukaze. THAT'S what's in a name."

"You better you bet!"

"Oy, I understand you're my guardians, but are you telling me I'm fat?" Aoba S. sheepishly replied.

"Nonsense, Lady Aoba," Suzukaze said. "I believe that if that we're the case, you'd have the frame of Akagi or Yamato, two certified gluttons who love food, are very big, and very powerful in battle."

"Ohhhhhh...wow, this really is serious business for you guys, huh?"

"We get paid to do our work, and we're looked after very well by our employers so it's all win-win," Aoba said as they took the bus to the Hotel Miramar.

* * *

"I like how your room is nice and neat," said Aoba S. to Suzukaze as she entered her room with Aoba.

"Nah, I figure this is all Samidare's job, she's the tidy one," Suzukaze said. "You want to watch some football?"

"Sure," Aoba S. said.

Suzukaze turned on the channel for football, and there was a split screen: a match between Mexico and Germany on the men's side on the left, and a match between Portugal and Argentina on the right. Aoba S. was sandwiched between Aoba and Suzukaze when Oribe Peralta scored.

"Ahhhhhhh, Oribe~~~~~!" Aoba S. gesticulated, the goal causing her to sweat. "Saying his name turns me on for some strange reason...haaaah, haaaah..."

"Oh?" Suzukaze cooed. "Does it turn you when we...do...this?" Suzukaze pleasured Aoba S.'s midriff, triggering shivers of excitement, and a goal from Serge Gnabry for Germany in the 58th minute. "Oh, it looks like we have a game on our hands. Ufufu..."

"To be touched by angels...geez," Aoba S. whispered. "You guys...I want you all..." A million emotions of positive vibes went up and down Aoba S. as she watched Mexico win back the lead on a goal from Rodolfo Pizarro. That caused her to sweat some more. Her arms were outstretched and her legs were arched. Finally, with a heavenly sigh, she closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Aoba pointed to Suzukaze and winked. She responded by slowly pulling Aoba S.'s shorts, revealing a damp orange string bikini bottom. Soon enough, Aoba and Suzukaze weren't focused so much on the soccer as they were focused on melting their collective namesake. Suzukaze pulled down Aoba S.'s strings, lifting her shirt and her top, revealing erect nipps and a shaved womanhood.

"Shaved and erect," Suzukaze said, beaming. "The essence of a woman comes from seeing something so beautiful as this. It's as if she waited for us to taste her. Itadakimasu..." She pleasured herself, indulging in Aoba S.'s flower, triggering a moan and a milky release. "Mmmmm! Immaculate texture and flavor! It's like I am enjoying ambrosia! Want to try, Aoba?"

"If you say so..." Aoba spead Aoba S.'s legs wide so she could dig right in. An even bigger release ensued. "Oh my, this is sweeter than milk and honey! It's like fresh sweet cream. Hey Suzukaze?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's take her to heaven now."

"Yeah..." The two of them dressed down to just an open shirt over their panties as they wrapped themselves around Aoba S., touching her hips, legs, arms, all that discreet baby fat, her modest chest, her stiff peaks, even going so far as to undo her twintails so that her hair flowed naturally.

Aoba S. felt waved of ecstasy overcome her as she moaned their names. "Oh Aoba, Suzukaze, I love you, I love both of you. My angels, my inspiration, my happiness, I love you so much! Ohhhh, aahhhhh, haaaaah...HYAAAAAAAH!" And after Aoba and Suzukaze pleasured every part of her, Aoba S. lost all consciousness and let out one last release that her namesakes enjoyed to the last drop. Germany would later equalize to finish the game 2-2.

* * *

"Oy, Aoba, where are you?" asked Nene, looking around, before noticing that a door was open. She looked in the distance and saw two girls in open shirts and underwear looking back with collective doyagao before disappearing into thin air. She slowly craned her neck back to the door, fearing for the worst.

Opening the slightly-open door, she went inside and noticed Aoba S. sleeping like a happy otaku. Her hair was flowing long, her bikini bottom was tied around one leg, her hair ornaments were on the side, her shirt and top was lifted, and a trail of her love was flowing out of her as she snored like a baby. Aoba and Suzukaze carried her back to her room.

Nene was horrified. She saw a placard that said, "I have been touched by angels. I am now a full-grown adult. Ask me how much later after I wake up."

"Noooooo! Aoba! Wake up! You can't die on me!" Nene cried. "Aoba! AOBAAAAAAA!"

"Ugh, Nenecchi, you're too loud," Aoba groaned.

A change in emotions. Nene took off all her clothes, tossed them aside and wrapped her arms and legs around Aoba, tribbing a little. "Ahhhh, mou, stop pushing me out of your X-rated yuri dreams, I matter to you too, you know!? Mou!"

Aoba groaned as the two of them continued to melt into each other's dreams. "Yare, yare..."

* * *

"All right," said Madoka Kaname as Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu concluded practice at the Sambodromo. "Listen up."

"What is it?" asked Akagi.

"Tomorrow is the placement round. Aim for a high score. The higher your score, the higher your team score will be and the higher your individual and team seed."

"High score or bust," said Homura. "No exceptions, no complaints, no questions asked."

"We'll look to finish on top," said Kaga.

"As for you Hiryuu," said Madoka, "you will get Souryuu's placement if for some reason she cannot fulfill her job."

"Thank you," Hiryuu said. "But I am sure the Green Dragon herself will be all right, all right?"

"Too right!" Souryuu replied, flashing a bras d'honneur.

"Absolutely."

"Good, well, with that settled, get a good night's rest, and best of luck before the placement round tomorrow!" Madoka said. "Dismissed!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Butterflies and Dragons saluted before taking off for the Miramar. Naturally, Akagi was eating an extra-large Bauru as the girls departed for the hotel.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 67**


	68. I've Been Waiting For This Night

**Butterflies And Dragons:**

**Chapter 68:**

**I've Been Waiting For This Night**

* * *

The morning of August 5, A.D. 2016 arrived on the shores of Rio de Janeiro, Federal Republic of Brazil, the rays of the sun energizing the Southern Skies, the clear weather, the warmth shining down on its waters. In the distance, the Abyssal hideout was monitoring the movement of its enemies and decided to hold off on attacking for the time being to let the regular citizens enjoy the festival of life and sport, the world's biggest party, the souls of Olympians from around the world consuming a nation and dancing with its lifeblood across numerous disciplines dedicated to individuals and teams.

This was the Games of the XXXI Olympiad. This was where the road finally ended. This was Rio 2016 and it officially started...now. As expected, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu got up at 6 a.m. ahead of the fleet, showered and dressed in their JOC-issued outfits with their training outfits over it. Later in the day they would return to the Miramar to dress in their delegation outfit, with the iconic red blazer and white pants. They had their bows, arrows and quivers with them when they took a shuttle to the Athletes' Village to eat breakfast. A spread of pão de queijo, brigadeiros, rice and beans, farofa, tapioca, açaí and coconut water awaited them, which was something completely different. Starch with vitamins, designed to improve livity, vitality and performance under pressure.

It didn't matter. Akagi was going to have her share of the local food. Akagi would eat anything. Even food that was normally not served at Mamiya's Bar. As long as it was edible, Akagi did not discriminate. Her appetite explicity forbade ever a trifle of the thought.

"Oy, are you gonna go heavy on the brigadeiro or something?" Souryuu sheepishly asked.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," Akagi said, her face obscenely, impossibly stuffed with the delicious chocolatey mixture.

"Oh for fuck's sake Akagi, save some for the other athletes, we don't want to blow our cover here!" Hiryuu groaned.

Akagi swallowed it down in comedic fashion. "Killjoys."

"How did you...! Never mind, never mind?"

"...eh?"

"If you noticed, there are only a few others here," said Kaga, looking around. "The others won't roll in until later." Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, their coaches, walked in. "Oh no. Trouble."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Homura in an adultlike voice.

"I was only joking."

"I see. Well, today is the day where we get to see all that hard training pay off. After you eat your meals, we're all taking the buss and heading to the Sambadromo to do the placement round, or ranking round as they call it."

"Remember what we told you: high score," Madoka added. "You are familiar with the layout, you know how to adjust for wind, you know what scored you can expect based on your practice rounds. This is like the range at Culver City, but this time, it's in an actual arena rather than a park. Otherwise, no difference in distance or dynamics."

"What time do we start?" asked Hiryuu.

"You will be starting at 1 p.m. sharp, after the men have finished. Good to see you are fast eaters, but slow down because you're not the ones going first." said Madoka. "Kagami, you have target 6B. Akagi, you have target 7B, and Shizuno, you have target 8B."

"You are to shoot 72 arrows in six ends of 12," Homura said. "You will be ranked by scored to determine your seeding. I remembered doing this and once I got in a rhythm, over in London, me and Madoka made it to the top."

"Strike for the X. If you score high enough, you will get a bye to the quarterfinal and will not need to do the morning session. However, it is very unwise to drop your guard because you have a round off. As members of the KanMusu I am sure your Admiral has reminded you of this. Correct?"

"Affirmative," Akagi said.

"All right, well, go ahead and fill up but don't overdo it. After the ranking round, you can come back to get a pre-parade meal, but you need to head back here in your issued outfit for that. Don't get that dirty, we dry-cleaned that for you."

A fairy that specialized in cleaning armor landed on Akagi's right index finger. "Ufufu, I don't think you need to worry about that." Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu smiled.

"I forgot. You have fairy magic cleaning up those stains. Sheesh, never mind..." The Butterflies and Dragons returned to getting their fill before getting set to leave for the Sambodromo at 9:30 a.m. local time.

* * *

"Ahhhh, fuck me jay-dee, I am so fucking smashed!" Kyouko Sakura groaned, having fallen on the bed next to Sayaka Miki, dressed in just a blouse and white underwear with a cute pink bow tie in front. "Somebody just...oh..."

"Stop overreacting," Sayaka groaned, slightly slapping Kyouko's ass before rubbing it, giving it a good squeak, jiggle and shake. "Why the hell have you been up all night making the rounds, don't you realize you're gonna get killed out there without me being around to save your ass."

"Well, duh, but at least I'm still here."

"Fuck yeah, so I can tap it."

"Tap what?"

"Your ass."

Kyouko snickered. "Ahhh, mou, that's why you will always be my partner till death do us part."

"Next time, when you go out in a place like this, bring me along cause I got your back." She turned her head to look at Kyouko. Sayaka was also in a longsleeve blouse and white panties but with a blue bowtie in the front compared to Kyouko's red. "Did you get anything?"

"Across from you."

"Huh?" She turned over. "Son of a bitch..." It was a mountain of souvenirs. Food and collectibles from various parts of the country. "The fuck did you get all this for? How? Why?"

"Cause Homura's like a big sister and she gets paid shitloads to coach those fatties doing archery today. Stuff's cheap over here, too."

"How are we gonna fit all this in our trunks? More to the point...why do we need all this?"

Kyouko playfully got off the bed and presented one of the souvenirs, a berimbau, posing with it like a woman with the morals of a man. "This stuff...you can't find anywhere else."

"I know that, but that doesn't answer my question..."

Kyouko pulled out a large red suitcase from under the bed. They were staying at the JW Marriott. She opened it. "It's empty."

"You brought in an empty suitcase!?" Sayaka exclaimed. "Holy shit!"

"Yep. That's why I bought that stuff. To put. It. In. Here."

"Ahhhh, do that later. Get your ass over here and melt with me, staying out on the town without me, you need to make up for that cause I don't want to lose you to those rascals on the streets. Get over here!"

"Fine, fine..." Kyouko laid next to Sayaka as she looked into her sparkling blue eyes, slipping a hand under her shirt and fondling her breasts. "If you worry too much about me, it's not going to look for both of us." Their legs tangled as the sweat began to gather. "I believe in being a partner of my word."

"Mmmmmm..."

"If I do the shopping for both of us now, we can focus on maybe watching the events, maybe even see Madoka and Homura's players fire arrows or something."

"I don't think we need be in their way though," Sayaka whispered as she caressed Kyouko's well-sculpted body, her hands moving up her arched back before running her hands down her ponytail which she undid, the long locks flowing around her. "If they're working, we shouldn't bother them."

"What do you say we, uh, watch some basketball?" Kyouko replied playfully, stimulating Sayaka's stiff peaks so that she could think about it for a bit.

"When are the USA playing?"

"Men play tomorrow, 7 p.m., against China, who they have scrimmaging against over in the States. Homura gave us tickets for that." A kiss.

The door opened. "And, Akemi-san gave us tickets for that, too," said Mami Tomoe, coming in with Nagisa Momoe.

"Oy, can you knock first? We were sharing some personal conversations before you barged right in," protested Sayaka as Mami brought breakfast, which was essentially what the athletes were eating, just in a different presentation. Nagisa, naturally, was gorging on the pão de queijo only because it had cheese.

"Ease your temper, Miki-san, we're in Brazil on holiday."

"Until shit goes down, pretty much."

"Expect everything," Nagisa said with food on her face. "#2016Problems. #RioProblems, too."

"Do you have to hashtag everything?" asked Kyouko, turning on the TV for the morning news in Portuguese.

"I love hashtags and I love hash browns! I have a hard-on for hashies! Hee hee!"

"She said hard-on," whispered Sayaka to Kyouko suspiciously as an aside.

"Growing up waaaaay too fast," she replied.

"Oyo? Oyoyoyo?" Nagisa asked with a head tilt.

"You're not Mutsuki," Sayaka and Kyouko deadpanned.

Mami chuckled. "Well, you seem to be in a positive energy this morning."

"Yeah, because of the Guarana Antarctica you brought us," Kyouko said, juicing a large bottle down. "Ahhh, I feel so alive."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"What?"

"Did you finish the entire bottle of Guarana!?"

"Yeah, problem?"

"That shit is strong man! You think you won't go off the wire when we head to the opening ceremony?" A pleasurable sensation. "Hyaaaaah!"

Kyouko leaned over, showing a string of Sayaka's love between her fingers. "Baby," she said in a mature voice, almost Homura-like, "you ain't seen nothing yet." Mami and Nagisa looked at each other and laughed as Sayaka turned to stone for a bit.

* * *

Fubuki watched with the Admiral, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Ryuujou, Junyou and the few others the girls firing their arrows. It was not even close. As it turns out, Akagi had the highest score with 669, Souryuu was second with 666 and Kaga was third with 663. As a result, Japan was seeded first at the team tournament, and Akagi was seeded first, Souryuu second and Kaga third.

"Pretty straightforward stuff," said Akagi as the Butterflies and Dragons were at their hotel rooms, taking a shower before getting dressed.

"I was beaten," Kaga said. "I let down my guard this time, which is not something I normally do."

"This is just the ranking round. I know you will do a little bit better next time."

"Good round for you, having to finish above all of us. I am not surprised."

The girls got out of the shower to get dressed. "Nice work Souryuu," said Hiryuu, putting out her shirts, pants, stockings, shoes, blazer and accessories.

"See? Kaga is beatable," Souryuu said. "Couldn't get past Akagi, though. She is something different."

"Hopefully you can outperform her next time around."

"I want to believe, but...nah, I will just leave it to fate and leave it all out on the range," Souryuu said, pumping her fists, her eyes sparkling.

"Ahahahahah..."

* * *

Night fell on the city of Rio de Janeiro. The Opening Ceremony started at 8:15 p.m. Rio time. People were filing in to the Maracana, all 11,000 of them. The KanMusu were sitting at the front of the stadium, one big block of Kantai Collection goodness, with the Admiral and Fubuki front and center. The statue of Christ the Redeemer glowed over the city, a deep, rich aqua blue. Hours earlier, the torch passed by the statue before beginning its final journey.

"I'm glad Akagi-sempai is doing well and finished first," said Fubuki. "Surprised Kaga finished third, though."

"I think Mommy let the occasion get to her," said Little Kaga, seated next to Fubuki's right. "Oh well."

"Look at all these people," said Mutsuki, taking a panoramic shot. "Oh my goodness, this is a full house it seems."

"It truly is a party poi! So amazing poi!" exclaimed Yuudachi. "Poi poi poi!"

"I wonder who will be lighting the cauldron for Brazil?" asked Akatsuki. All of DG6 were seated one row above them.

"I will be surprised if it is Pele because he said he wouldn't be going nanodesu," said Inazuma.

"Also, some players won't be at the Olympic Ceremony due to their events taking place tomorrow," said Verniy.

"You happy that Russia will have a delegation at the game?" asked Ikazuchi.

"Yes, I'm happy. Khorosho."

"Nice..." Verniy grew temporary cat ears and tail and lay herself on Akatsuki's lap. Akatsuki responded by petting Hibiki.

Nagato checked her iPad. "Oh my, it seems an Irish athlete and a Greek athlete failed drug tests. There's two people gone."

Scenes of different people practicing sports across the city were displayed on the big board, as a traditional Brazilian song played in the background. Running, jumping, cycling, gymnastics, and so on. The panels above the ground parted, sheets of metallic paper spreading out, forming different elements of the metropolis. Ripplings waves, the Atlantic Ocean. A fish.

The countdown. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The ceremony began. A silver vortex is created as the fireworks rimmed around the stadium roof in waves. A sign of peace in the middle in green in the center. Reinvent, rejoice, replant.

Thomas Bach was introduced, and the National Anthem of Brazil was played. A flashmob took place as the flag was raised.

* * *

_Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas_

_De um povo heroico o brado retumbante,_

_E o sol da Liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,_

_Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante._

_Se o penhor dessa igualdade_

_Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,_

_Em teu seio, ó Liberdade,_

_Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte!_

_Ó Pátria amada,_

_Idolatrada,_

_Salve! Salve!_

_Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido,_

_De amor e de esperança à terra desce,_

_Se em teu formoso céu, risonho e límpido,_

_A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece._

_Gigante pela própria natureza,_

_És belo, és forte, impávido colosso,_

_E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza._

_Terra adorada_

_Entre outras mil_

_És tu, Brasil,_

_Ó Pátria amada!_

_Dos filhos deste solo_

_És mãe gentil,_

_Pátria amada,_

_Brasil!_

_-OOO-_

_The placid banks of the Ipiranga heard_

_The resounding cry of a heroic folk_

_And the sun of Liberty in shining beams_

_Shone in the homeland's sky at that instant._

_If the pledge of this equality_

_We managed to conquer with strong arm,_

_In thy bosom, O Freedom,_

_Our chest defies death itself!_

_O beloved,_

_Idolized homeland,_

_Hail, hail!_

_Brazil, an intense dream, a vivid ray_

_Of love and hope descends to earth_

_If in thy comely, smiling and limpid sky_

_The image of the (Southern) Cross blazes._

_Giant by thine own nature,_

_Thou art beautiful, thou art strong, an impavid colossus,_

_And thy future mirrors that greatness._

_Adored Land_

_Amongst a thousand others_

_Art thou, Brazil,_

_O beloved homeland!_

_Of the sons of this ground_

_Thou art kind mother,_

_Beloved homeland,_

_Brazil!_

* * *

The waves of the Atlantic Ocean pounded down on the sands of the coast, the cells uniting to become bigger things, such as microbes, orange, green. Conversing on the the surface, the beginning of life itself. A green background, invoking the ocean. The march of time gave wayt to the rise of the forest, the Amazon rainforest, the country's main national treasure. The land of the palm trees, the birds in yellow flying around its lush greenery.

And now an army of natives marching and danced through, a salute to its indigenous peoples who maintain the old traditions. Parentins and Amazonias's finest were represented, as the single ferms gave way to threew colums of green, then a large curtain parted in two, a rich, tartanlioke mix. The elastic bands were capped by the fleet, green to yellow, and now they formed circles, native huts, three in total.

The arrival of the Europeans came in, the symbol of colonialization, the Portuguese arriving in 1500. The Brazil wood is the reason behind country's name. A native met a European in a curious meeting. The slave trade was then on showcase, a 400-year project cutting through the forest that helped industrialize the land at the expense of the Africans. Akatsuki was filming a portion of this sequence before uploading it to YouTube.

The immigrations of Asians, Middle Easterners and Lebanese also were on showcase, as their work helped dominate the Brazilian economy for the past couple of centuries. Japan's influence was represented with the red flags. Japan's arrival meant that the country has the largest Japanese community outside the home nation. Agriculture and mining helped form Brazil to what it is today.

The big cities of Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, and other places grew, through projections on the floor. Densely populated areas. Parkour groups in magenta pink were getting it done on this one. "I thought this was not flat," Mutsu said. "Interesting."

"Indeed," Nagato responded. Soon enough, the facades arrived the crosstown traffic in the background. Now there was a set for the team to freerun on. Straight out of a musical. Street climbing, new to Tokyo 2020. Synchronized climbing. White boxes came down, the signs of the new workplace, the office grind on showcase. The boxes would be gathered to form a wall, and then it became a bunch of lights, and next to them, a plane was made to fly over the skyline. and out of the stadium, flying over the city, and Ipanema Beach, powered by an army of fairies providing magic.

Gisele Bunchen was walking into the arena as "The Girl From Ipanema" was played. Of course, fairies were surrounding her, too. The voice of the favela was now playing, the rap and R&amp;B playing, the dancing of the poor energizing the stadium as one. A street team from the favelas did choreographed motions. Meanwhile, more music from local musicians played, spanning different genres. The different dancing styles took place, spreading positive energy.

And bow some hoverboard teams went down a ramp as another genre of Brazilian music, carioca, played, integrated with rap. An integrated mix which eventually merged as one. In the middle of the ground, some Sao Paulo style dancing took place, accompanied by some cheeky lighting effect. The Brazilian art of the dance, an important element of the country lifestyle, samba, bossa nova, capoeira.

Now the flames burned, two columns, the fire dancers and fireworks that added to the country's mystique. The roof ignited again. Carnival took place months ago, and this time, a salute to that event took place. A mass danceoff. A presider got the crowd fired up. And the fans danced as well, including the Kantai Collection, who sang with them. The colors of the rainbow on showcase.

* * *

_"Moro num país tropical_

_Abençoado por Deus_

_E bonito por natureza mas que beleza_

_Em fevereiro, em fevereiro_

_Tem carnaval, tem carnaval,_

_Eu tenho um fusca e um violão_

_Sou Flamengo e tenho uma_

_Nega chamada Tereza_

_Moro num país tropical_

_Abençoado por Deus_

_E bonito por natureza mas que beleza_

_Em fevereiro, em fevereiro_

_Tem carnaval, tem carnaval,_

_Eu tenho um fusca e um violão_

_Sou Flamengo e tenho uma_

_Nega chamada Tereza_

_Sambaby sambaby sou um menino_

_De mentalidade mediana_

_Mas assim mesmo feliz da vida_

_Pois eu não devo nada a ninguém_

_Pois sou feliz, muito feliz, comigo mesmo_

_Moro num país tropical_

_Abençoado por Deus_

_E bonito por natureza mas que beleza_

_Em fevereiro, em fevereiro_

_Tem carnaval, tem carnaval,_

_Eu tenho um fusca e um violão_

_Sou Flamengo e tenho uma_

_Nega chamada Tereza_

_Sambaby sambaby eu posso não ser_

_Um band leader, pois é_

_Mas lá em casa todos meus camaradas_

_Me respeitam, pois é_

_E essa é a razão da simpática do_

_Poder do algo mais e da alegria_

_Moro num país tropical_

_Abençoado por Deus_

_E bonito por natureza mas que beleza_

_Em fevereiro, em fevereiro_

_Tem carnaval, tem carnaval,_

_Eu tenho um fusca e um violão_

_Sou Flamengo e tenho uma_

_Nega chamada Tereza_

_Sou Flamengo e tenho uma_

_Nega chamada Tereza..."_

* * *

The fireworks on the roof went off again. Orange-red, and the horns rocked the night away. Once more, the song's chorus was played a capella. Next up, a lone tourist waled through a forest of pillars. The theme of global warming was now on showcase. The earth was getting warmer and heavy pack ice was replacing the glaciers, the sea level rising. Shanghai, Lagos, Amsterdam, Dubai, Florida, Rio de Janeiro, all under the sea within years.

The boy notices a small sprout in the street. He walks around it, and notices the possibilities. A montage of efforts to clean up the enviroment and grow back the planet took place. From a seed come roots, the plants, and the forest, to go with the reductions of CO2 emissions. Seeds would be planted by the Butterflies and Dragons, along with the other 11,000 athletes, at a local park. The boy lifted the plant and carried it into the distance.

And then, the Parade of Nations began. Soon enough, after a number of countries went ahead of them, Japan's turn was up. "Ready?" asked Akagi to Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"Ready!" They said.

"Let's go." And so, the four girls fell in with the others and entered the Maracana, the Kantai Collection taking photos of their team with Japan's delegation, brought in by a tricyclist with flowers, tropical regalia and a rotating sign of Japan in Portuguese, as well as a kid holding a seedling surrounded by, what else, fairy magic.

"There they are!" Fubuki exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I see you Akagi-sempai!" she said to Akagi in the distance.

Akagi waved. "Good evening, Fubuki-chan! How did I do!"

"You were awesome!"

"Glad you liked my performance," she replied. "Enjoy the rest of the show!"

"Right!"

"It's a good setting," Kaga said, walking through two columns of people, waving her flag. She noticed Little Kaga with her arms crossed, a disappointed look on her face. Kaga pointed to her forehead as if to say, "Don't worry, I will finish on top in the team competition just for you." Little Kaga then smiled, Kaga smiling back.

"This outfit isn't too back," said Souryuu. "Fits my bust very well.

"Mine's too," said Hiryuu. "I like it."

At long last, the girls arrived at the spot. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu looked at each other, nodded and headed to the nearby metal column with halls to drop their seeds. After all the countries were in the arena including Brazil, the fairies surrounded every pillar with seeds and energized them. A team of staffers gathered the pillars and sent them on their way, forming the Olympic rings. Another wave of fireworks took place, including a wave of Olympic ring fireworks powered by fairy magic.

As the organizer, Carlos Arthur Nuzman, did his long speech, the fairies that initiated the fireworks circled around the flags at the front of the podium, illuminating them. The speech was in English, French and Portuguese. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu choses to medidate, and get a good feel of the energy of the people around them. They chose to use that life force to fuel them into the battles that lay ahead, starting on Sunday. Afterwards, Mr. Bach did a speech, in the same three languages. Madoka and Homura chose to not attend the opening ceremony as they elected to go over the scores from the other competitors and estimate who they might go up against in the quarterfinals on Sunday.

"This is the moment for the cidade maravilhosa, the first Olympic Games in South America. The organizing committee and all Brazlilians can be proud today," said Mr. Bach. "Our admiration for you is even greater because you managed to do all of this in a difficult time in Brazilian history. We have always believed in you. Your passion for sport and your joie de vivre... have impressed us."

"I am speaking to the whole planet, five continents, we welcome you to Rio, the Olympic city," said Mr. Nuzman. "The Olympic dream is now an Olympic reality. The best place in the world is here and now. Brazil welcomes the world with open arms."

The story of Kipchopge Keino of Kenya was told, and he ran in his suit to the podium like a distance runner, assisted by paper doves of peace and fairies, with the last one arriving with a wave of fairies trailing behind. Mr. Keino earned a special award, an Olympic Laurel for his work in the spirit of Olympism. Michel Temer, the Acting President of Brazil opened the Games.

The Olympic flag was carried to the podium to be raised.

* * *

_"Olympian flame immortal_

_Whose beacon lights our way,_

_Emblaze our hearts with the fires of hope_

_On this momentous day._

_As now we come across the world_

_To share these Games of old,_

_Let all the flags of every land_

_In brotherhood unfold._

_Sing out each nation, voices strong!_

_Rise up in harmony!_

_All hail our brave Olympians_

_With strains of victory!_

_Olympic light, burn on and on._

_O'er seas and mountains and plains._

_Unite, inspire, bring honor_

_To these ascending games._

_May valor reign victorious_

_Along the path of golden way!_

_As tomorrow's new champions now come forth,_

_Rising to the fervent spirit of the game._

_Let splendour pervade each noble deed_

_Crowned with glory and fame._

_And let fraternity and fellowship_

_Surround the soul of every nation._

_Oh flame, eternal in your firmament so bright,_

_Illuminate us with your everlasting light,_

_That grace and beauty and magnificence._

_Shine like the sun_

_Blazing above_

_Bestow on us your honor, truth, and love!"_

* * *

Brazil's most decorated Olympian, Robert Scheidt took the oath for the athletes. As for the judges, Martinho Nobre took the oath, while Adriana Santos took the oath for the coaches. The ceremony was nearing a close, with a poem being said by an old local, followed by a samba song from another famous musician. Eventually, the flavor of Carnival took over, the showpiece event of the city, with the Samba schools doing an encore down the thoroughfare. They did their work at the venue that the archers would compete at. And the confetti rained down.

Eventually, the flame arrived thanks to Gustavo Kuerten. He passed the flame to Hortencia Marcari. She then passed it to Vanderlei Cordeiro de Lima , then he lit the cauldron, which went up; to a rotating sculpture that saved on carbon emissions. One final wave of fireworks arrived before the opening ceremony wrapped up. As the delegations began to leave for the athletes village and the fleet went to the Miramar, the Butterflies and Dragons continued to look at the rotating cauldron and said a prayer.

A voice. "Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu." It was Homura's voice. The four girls began to float and were floating next to the cauldron, where Madoka and Homura in the goddess outfits were awaiting them.

"Oh my goodness, we're floating," Akagi said. "I hope nobody sees my panties!"

"We're wearing pants," Kaga deadpanned. "But yeah, it's very breezy."

"Pardon our outfits, this is the only way we can float above the stadium and give you this talk," Homura said. "The Abyssal base is several kilometers from here, deep in the ocean. They are planning to attack once the women's individual event is completed. Relay this message to the others. Enjoy the fruits of your labor, but mind the enemy, they are intent on crashing your party."

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu nodded.

"I...I will not let them prevent me from having my churrasco!" Akagi said in a dramatic, deep voice. The others had sweat drops on their forehead. Even the cauldron itself and the beads surrounding it had sweat drops on their head, the cauldron flashing an embarrassed face.

"Is that all you think about!?" Hiryuu deadpanned. The girls had the day off, but they would take part in the practice following the men's team event.

"Why is Akagi-sempai floating next to the cauldron?" asked Fubuki. Then she noticed a pillow of fairies were propping her heavy, gluttinous frame up. "I just had to ask..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 68**


	69. LoveWave

**Butterflies And Dragons:**

**Chapter 69:**

**LoveWave**

* * *

In the quiet of the morning of August 6, 2016, a convoy of female motorcyclists, six in all in two lines, cruised down Avenida Brasil en route to the Miramar, where the KanMusu was currently sleeping, save for Iowa, who chose to relax outside and soak in the warm Atlantic Ocean breeze. 6 a.m., and the first official day of competition at Rio 2016 was just a few hours away from starting.

A number of sports were taking place during the morning, afternoon and night programs: rowing, shooting, the men's archery team competition, women's fencing, table tennis, cycling, volleyball and handball, men's basketball, equestrian eventing, beach volleyball, judo, rugby sevens, tennis, boxing, swimming, men's gymnastics and football. It was a full lineups, and after getting sleep on the flight prior to arriving at the airport, these girls were refreshed and ready to decide which event to attend.

Eventually, they got off the motorbikes to look at where they were. "Excuse me?" asked Rin Suzunoki in English to Iowa.

"What's up?"

"We want to check in to the Miramar, is this it?"

"You're in the right place. You missed the opening ceremony last night."

"Tokyo's gonna do it better. Just watch. Thank you!"

"We're in the right place?" asked Hane Sakura.

"Yep. There's the parking, let's go." And so with a vroom, the girls rolled in to the parking before getting off and checking in. The motorcycles were rented and were built with space to place their luggage.

"Looks like the riders are rolling in," said Iowa. She was in an open shirt and American flag print panties, and she was munching on some chips, which were called "batatas portuguesas" locally.

"Why are you up early," asked Enterprise, coming over to her, also in an open shirt, but with boyshorts and no bra. "The USA don't play Croatia in water polo until 10:20 today at Maria Lenk."

"When everyone is wrapping up sleep, I am decided to head out, look at the ocean and talk to it. I ask myself, why am I here? What is my purpose? Is there danger in the air. I ask questions, and this ocean, the Atlantic, is the one that has the task of giving me answers."

"Iowa?"

"Yeah?"

"That's...kinda deep."

* * *

Korea ended up winning the team competition on the men's side, with the United States earning silver and Australia claiming bronze. The next day, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu headed off in their uniforms from the hotel, headed straight to the village for breakfast and took another bus to the Sambodromo to watch the first elimination round to scout who they were going to face. They were in a room to monitor the proceedings.

"So, who do you think we're facing?" asked Kaga to the others, studying the form and delivery of the lower-ranked teams. They were dressed in red and white tops, black pants and white hats with red bands.

Akagi's arms were crossed for a bit, deep in extrinsic thought. A light buib went on. "I think we may be facing Ukraine or even Korea next because we face the lowest seed remaining but the seeds ranked lower than them may not win their matches."

"Yeah, Korea have been on the decline a bit," Souryuu said. "Won't be easy to shut them down if we face them in the quarters because they always give up a test."

"Plus, it's Korea so there's that," said Hiryuu. "It's a rivalry, so you always want to beat your rival in the name of East Asian Strength."

"China, Korea, Japan. East Asian Strength revitalizes a region and a continent. The past, the future, meeting at the crossroads of the present."

"Philosophical journey, I take it?" Akagi suggested.

"Mind over matter," the two of them responded in unison.

"Case my, rest I." There were some snacks in the room they were in that were provided for the athletes. Akagi eyed them but before she could make a run, Kaga laid a threatening shoulder on him. "!"

"Share," Kaga said, and the four of them got respectable quantities of snacks and vitamin water to consume. They would not be scheduled to complete until a little after 2 p.m. local time. Spefically, 2:25 p.m. Hopefully, the traffic would cooperate.

"Actually, we are going to face either Korea or Ukraine, accoprding to the bracket," Hiryuu said.

"Oh, well that settles that," Akagi replied.

Mexico and Georgia were first to compete in the Round of 16 (or rather, Round of 12) Eliminations. Mexico's team composed of Gabriela Bayardo, Alejandra Valencia and Aida Roman, who Madoka and Homura met four years ago in London. Kristine Esebua, herself a good friend of Madoka and Homura, anchored Georgia's team and she was accompanied by Khatuna Narimanidze and Yuliya Lobzhenidze. A skilled chef, Kristine shared some of her traditional recipes to Madoka, including her own recipe for shashlik, which drew parallels to yakitori and yakiniku in terms of basic setup and presentation.

"According to the rules," said Zuikaku to Shoukaku, who were watching the proceedings alongside the other carriers except for Ryuujou, who was at the equestrian events. Not a lot of people were in attendance due to civic protests, and it was warm and humid. 25 degress Celsius, 40 percent humidity, north north west wind direction. A strong police presence was flying overhead.

"Some Mexico fans in attendance," Shoukaku replied.

"Seems like some old folks for Georgia, too." Georgia was first to shoot. 10. Second shot...8. Third shot...7. Not a good start. 25 points. First shot from Mexico...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...7. 26-25 Mexico leading. Second wave was next. Fourth shot from Georgia...8. Fifth shot...8 again. Third shot...9 50 points. Mexico's turn. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. 54-50, set 1 to Mexico.

"Good start," said Kaga. "Pretty good acquittal from Aida and the folks. You know, I think Coach Madoka was telling us about them, the Mexican team."

"Very good side. Here they go again," Souryuu replied. Georgia started Set 2. First shot...9. Second shot...9 again. Third shot...7. Really poor attempt. Mexico's turn. First shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot. 9 again. Mexico were leading. Georgia were next. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9 again. Sixth shot...9. Nines across the board. Mexico's turn. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...10 again. Sixth shot...9. 58-52, Mexico with the second set victory.

"I think Georgia is a bit too outclassed here," said Junyou to the others.

"Point of no return," Zuikaku said.

Georgia needed to win the third set outright or this was over. The first shot...8. Second shot...9. Third shot...9. 26 points. Mexico's turn. First shot...9. Just outside. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. Georgia were up, trailing 28-26. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...9. 55 points. Mexico's turn. Fourth shot...8. fifth shot...10. A 10 would seal this. The sixth shot...10! Mexico were throuigh, 56-55. A three-set sweep.

"That's great composure right there," said Souryuu as the handshakes were exchanged.

"It would have been nice for us to face them," said Kaga. "Well, it looks like we will get to see who our next opponent is."

"I'd rather we end up with Ukraine," said Akagi. "More straightforward opponent to beat."

Korea were led by Ki Bo Bae, Choi Misun and Chang Hyejin and were favored to take the game to Ukraine, led by Lidiia Sichenikova, Anastasia Pavlova and Veronika Marchenko. "This might not be close," said Zuikaku.

"You never know," Shoukaku replied. First shot from Ukraine...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. Whoops. Now, it was Korea's turn. First shot...10. Second shot...8. Third shot...7. Japan were under the pump. 26-25, Ukraine. Ukraine's turn. Fourth shot, 9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...10, right on the shot. Korea's turn. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. 54-53, Ukraine with the first set victory.

"Oh dear, you might get your wish, Akagi," Hiryuu said.

"Told you, but there is still a long way to go," Akagi replied.

The second set began. Korea shot first. The first shot...was a 9. The second shot...9 again. Third shot...another 9. 27 points. Ukraine's turn. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...9. Korea led 27-26. Fourth shot from Korea...9. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...9. 55. So Ukraine needed to be perfect. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...10, but too little too late, Korea won the second set 55-54.

"Now this is a contest, and they are all wonderful athletes," Kaga said.

"What a fightback," said the Admiral to Shoukaku.

"It's a good series," she replied.

Now it was Ukraine's turn to go for the third set. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...9. Just outside. Korea's turn. First shot...10. Ukraine on 26. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. Korea led, 27-26. Ukraine's turn. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. 52 points for Ukraine. Korea's fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. 54-52, Korea with the win. They led, four to two and just needed a split to win the match.

"I think we might be facing Korea after all," Kaga said.

"Stay tuned," Souryuu replied.

The decisive fourth set was next. Ukraine was up. First shot...7. Second shot...9. Third shot...9, just inside. 25 points. Korea's turn. The first shot...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...9 again, Just inside. 27 points. Ukraine's turn. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...10. Ukraine on 53. Korea needed 27. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...10. Just inside. An 8 would do it. The sixth shot...9. 55-53. Korea would be facing Japan.

"All right, let's head to the Village to quickly eat," said Akagi.

"Let's hope there isn't any traffic either," Kaga said. Fortunately, it took them just 30 minutes to get to the village to eat lunch.

Meanwhile, Brazil and Italy were taking on each other. Ane Marcelle Dos Santos, Marina Canetta and Sarah Nikitin represented Brazil, while Claudia Mandia, Lucilla Boari and Guendalina Sartori represented Italy. The team was getting the crowd pumped, but Italy came in as favorites to win.

Italy's first shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...10. 29 points. Brazil's turn. First shot...5. That was a howler. Second shot...9. Third shot..7. 21 points. Ouch. Italy could take it easy on them and still win. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...8. Brazil's turn. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...9. 54-50. That 5 shot was a killer. They got too hot too late, and Italy won the first set.

"A 5?" Zuikaku exclaimed. "I would never hit a frigging five from that distance? Unbelievable!"

"Yeah, that was a gaffe," said Junyou. "Wonder what happened there for Brazil. Hand must have slipped."

"Hmmm, they need to rebound, that's for sure," Shoukaku concurred. They wouldn't. Italy went on to win the second set, 52-43, with the fifth and sixth shots from the Azzuri hitting straight 10s. "Never mind..."

All signs pointed to a comfortable sweep for Italy over Brazil, who weren't a traditional archery power to begin with. Normally Italy and Brazil clashed in men's football but Italy were not at the Men's Olympic Football Tournament.

So the third set began. Brazil shot first and would finish the set with a score of 55, their best score of the match. Italy's fourth shot...10. The fifth shot...9. A 10 would wrap it up. The sixth shot..10. Italy were forced to work for it late but they won the third set, 56-55 and swept the Brazilians 6-0.

"Valiant fight late," said Junyou. She looked at her phone. "Ah, a message from Ryuujou. Looks like she seems to be enjoying the equestrian events. Makes her look posh."

"What a cheeky photo from Ryuujou," Shokaku said, giggling. The last of the four Round of 16 matches would take place. Laxmirani Majhi, Bombayla Devi Laishram and Deepika Kumari represented India, while Carolina Aguirre, Ana Maria Rendon and Natalia Sanchez represented Colombia.

India shot first. The first shot...8. Second shot...9. Third shot...9. 26 points for India. Colombia's turn. First shot...10. Second shot...10 again. Third shot...7. That was a downer. Colombia on 27. India's fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...7. That was poor. Colombia's turn. Fourth shot...7. Also poor. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. Despite some off shots on both ends, India won the first set, 52-51.

"That was a disappointment," said Zuikaku. "The winner might get eliminated in the quarterfinals."

"Indeed," said Admiral Tanaka.

The second set began. The first shot from Colombia...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...7. Colombia on 24. India's turn. First shot...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...7. India on 25. Colombia's turn. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. Colombia on 50. India were next. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. So a 9 would wrap up the set for India. The sixth shot...7. Colombia won the set, 50-49. All square.

"These two teams just aren't that good, big sis," Katsuragi said to Zuikaku.

"Me and Shoukaku-nee would beat them off the range," Zuikaku replied.

Up next was the third set. The first shot from India...9. The second shot...7. The third shot...10. Colombia's turn. First shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. India's turn. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. Just outside. Colombia's turn. Fourth shot...6. Ouch. Fifth shot...9. So a 10 would win this. Sixth shot...and it was a 9. 52-52, all square at three points apiece.

"Got what they needed there," said Shoukaku.

"The power of teamwork is strong," Junyou said. "One bad shot offset by two good ones."

On to the decisive fourth set. India needed to win this to force sudden death or this was over. Some thing for Colombia. India shot first. 9. Second shot...8. Third shot...9. 26 points for India. Next was Colombia. First shot...8. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. India's turn. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. Colombia's turn. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...3. That was a horror shot from Carolina. Sixth shot...7. And India won the fourth set, 52-44 and the match, 5-3.

Oh Carolina.

"Devastating to hit a three and lose focus," said Zuikaku. "Soul-crushing, even. Shoukaku-nee?"

Shoukaku nodded. "If this happens to our fleet, boy, this is going to make the entire fleet look bad."

"If Kaga hits a three, though..."

Shoukaku petted a snickering Kaga. "Let it go, let it go."

* * *

Madoka and Homura arrived, in their coaches' outfits, to greet them over at the village. "Eating?" asked Madoka to the girls.

"We are," Souryuu said. "Akagi seems to be gobbling up the brigadeiro again..."

"Moderation," Homura warned her sternly.

Akagi swallowed her morsels up. "Yes mother."

"I'm not your mother, I'm your coach. I'm not Houshou."

"Homushou?"

"Ugggh..."

Madoka laughed. "She's just teasing you, Homura-chan."

"Guys, guys, guys, please focus. You don't have an easy opponent for the quarterfinals. This is Korea you're facing. This is a tough team, so you need to show up and dominate."

"Yes, Coach," said Hiryuu.

"Also, if you didn't notice, one of Colombia's archers hit a three on the last set with India. Make sure you don't lose focus when you aim or your state of mind might be like that of Shin A Lam, a Korean reflection fencer who reflection on the dais went viral four years ago."

"I just hope me being in tattered clothes doesn't go viral."

"Uh, it already had," said Kaga, showing an iPad full of naughty images of Akagi in a heavy-damaged state.

"Ahhhh, put that away, put that away!" In frustration, Akagi finished the rest of her lunch quickly, causing the others to follow suit, albeit at a more steady pace.

"But I hope I make the point clear, doing the fundamentals properly is the foundation towards achieving a medal at these Games, or any Games for that matter."

"Bigger crowd here," Kaga said, noticing lines for the food.

"Now, you may want to get ready to head back to the venue. It's high noon sharp. And you don't want to be penalized with a forfeit."

"Well, we finished our meal, so..."

Madoka smiled. "Let it digest so that you don't have indigestion issues heading into your match with Korea. If you don't win this, you're out of the medal race, so do your part to be in it to win it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

Because there could only be one coach watching the team on the ground itself, Madoka elected to join the Butterflies and Dragons on the bus back to the Sambodromo while Homura chose to watch from the Main Dining Hall, taking notes and keeping score. Later on, Madoka would be the one attending to Akagi and Souryuu in the individual competition while Kaga was under Homura's tutelage.

* * *

The other matches involved Mexico facing Chinese Taipei, China clashing with Italy and India taking on the Russian Federation. Russia had been under the pump due to doping allegations and its archers had to prove that they were not cheating in any way. Fortunately, their clean bill of health was approved and they would go into their events under close scrutiny. Already their entire athletics team save one were banned, but the others were given the all-clear to compete.

In the individual competition, Kaga would be going first and face Shehzana Anwar of Kenya on Monday at 4:44 p.m. local time. On Tuesday, Souryuu would be facing Karoline Lusitania Tatafu of Tonga at 12:15 p.m. local time. And on Wednesday night, Akagi was last to go up for Japan, taking on Yessica Camilo Gonzalez of the Dominican Republic at two minutes past 6:00 p.m. local time.

But the individual competitions didn't matter for Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu at this point. They were fixated on winning gold as a team.

First, Mexico were facing the Chinese Taipei team of Tan Ya-Ting, Liun Shih-Chia and Le Chien-Ying. First shot from Taiwan...8. Second shot...8. Third shot...also an 8. A rough start and a score of 24. Mexico's turn. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...8. 25-24, Mexico. Taiwan was next. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. 50. Mexico's turn. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...10. Just inside. Sixth shot...7. Mexico with the 51-50 set win.

"Seems like we could be facing Mexico next if we do the business here," Kaga said, shining up her bow, giving it a good pluck.

Taiwan was first to shoot in the second set. First shot...8. Second shot...7. Third shot...10. 25 points for Chinese Taipei. Mexico's turn. First shot...7. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. 26-25, Mexico. Fourth shot...9 for Taiwan. Fifth shot...another 9. Sixth shot...7. 51 points. Mexico were next. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...10. 55-51, Mexico. They were rolling. 4-0.

"Taiwan look a beaten side," Souryuu said.

"Bummer for them," said Hiryuu. "I don't think they were ready for the onslaught. Mexico are in form."

On to the third set. Chinese Taipei were up. They needed to win. First shot...10. Second shot...7. Third shot...10. 27 points. Mexico were up and responded with 23 on the board. Chinese Taipei countered with a 7, another 7 and a 9. The fourth shot from Mexico...a 9. Second shot...a 10. Third shot...an 10. They put themselves in a hole in the first part of that set and lost, 54-52, after some adjustments. All to play for in the fourth set. A draw would be enough for Mexico.

Chinese Taipei started things off in the fourth set. The first shot...10. The second shot...9. Third shot...8. 27 points. Mexico were next. First shot...9. Second shot...9, just inside. Third shot...10. Also inside. 28-27, Mexico. Chinese Taipei were up. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...10. 56 for Chinese Taipei. Fourth shot for Mexico...9. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...a 5. And so it would come down to a shootoff.

"First shootoff of this competition," Madoka said to the girls.

"Nothing is easy, but that level of difficulty is what we thrive on," Kaga replied.

The tension was thick, despite the low crowd. The arrows had to be removed before the next set began. After a slight delay, the official saw that the arrows were removed and gave the signal. Chinese Taipei was first. A nine. Mexico's turn. 7. Chinese Taiper were next. 9 again. Mexico were up. 9. Chinese Taipei's third shot. 9. Mexico's response...9. 26-25, Chinese Taipei prevailed at the death.

"Looks like we're up," Akagi said.

"Remember what I told you about being focused and having the objective of winning and hitting the targets spot-on," Madoka said.

Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu entered the arena, with a small group of dancers welcoming them in. Following the team introductions, the girls got set. "Finally, it is time for us to show everyone that we, the KanMusu, can compete at the Olympic Games too," Akagi said.

"Let's do this," Kaga said.

"For Japan and the Admiral!" exclaimed Souryuu. Indeed, a large number of the fleet were in attendance. Akagi would shoot first, followed by Kaga and then Souryuu.

Akagi shot first. 10. Kaga was next. Just outside. 9. Souryuu was up. 9 as well. Korea was next to reply. First shot...10. Second shot...8. Third shot...9. 28-27, the KanMusu leading. Akagi was next. 8. Kaga was up. 8. Souryuu hit a 9. Korea were next. First shot...8. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. 54-53, Korea winning the third set...but with adjustments...it was 54-54.

The fleet were under the pump and needed to recover. A fast start, a slow finish.

Akagi started proceedings in the second set. She hit a 9. "Just a little short..." Kaga's turn...10. Souryuu was up. 10. A modest fist pump and nod. Korea's first shot. 10. Just inside. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. Akagi was next. She hit a 9 again. Consistent. Kaga was up. 10. Souryuu was next. 9. 57 points for the KanMusu. Korea was next. 7 for the fourth shot, 10 for the fifth and 7 for the sixth. 57-51, a more typical score for the first and second carrier divisions.

"Keep your feet on the ground and don't lose focus," Madoka replied. "Steer the momentum away."

"Right!" Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu said.

Korea were first to shoot. 10. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. Akagi was next. 9. Kaga was up...9. Souryuu was next. 10. 29-28, Korea leading. Korea's fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. Akagi replied with a 9, Kaga replied with a 10 and Souryuu closed the deal with...8. 55-54, not the tidiest of victories, but a 5-1 win over Korea.

"Good game," said Ki Bo Bae to Akagi.

"Thank you," she replied.

"If you don't win gold, we will all be disappointed in you."

"We know," Kaga said. "We know."

So the Butterflies and Dragons went back to the staging room to recover and get ready for Chinese Taipei. Meanwhile, Italy was facing the Chinese team of Cao hui, Qui Yuhong and Wu Jiaxin.

"They made us work for it in the first set," Kaga said. "Uncharacteristic finish from us on that set."

"Well, we're now in the medal picture, but we need to not lose focus and take a look at who we might be facing in the last match, should we beat Taiwan," Souryuu said.

"They were pushed around by Mexico and had to go to a shootoff to close the deal," said Akagi. "But I don't sell short a team with heart. Don't drop your guard though, guys, we want that gold for our Admiral." Kaga and Souryuu nodded.

"You won't have to shoot until Wednesday, either..."

China's first shot in the first set was a 9. Second shot...8. Third shot...10. 27 for China. Italy were next. First shot...10. Second shot...9, cutting it close. Third shot...8. All square at 27. China were next. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...8. 52 for China. Italy were next. Fourth shot...10. The fifth...7. The sixth...8. All square at 52. A point split.

"Tense contest between China and Italy," said Madoka. Strangely, Akagi was choosing to not eat and instead rehydrate. "Change of pace for you, Akagi."

"I can adjust at my ows discretion," she replied as China and Italy's second set began.

China shot first. The first shot...7. Second shot...another 7. Third shot...9. 23 points for China. Italy were next. First shot...8. Second shot...another 8. Third shot...9. 25-23, Italy leading. On to the fourth shot from Team China...that was a 8. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...8. 48 for China. Italy were next. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...6. 49-48, a terrible round from both teams, but Italy still won.

"God, these two teams are having a tough round," Kaga said, watching on the monitor.

"The fact that Italy somehow won this is even more shocking," said Akagi. "If China get eliminated, this would be embarrassing."

Third set was next. A straight win for Italy wrapped it up. China needed to get back to form ASAP. The first shot...9. Second shot...just inside 10. Third shot...9. 27. Much better from the Chinese. Now, it was Italy's turn. First shot...8. Second shot...another 8. Third shot...8 again. China were next, up 27-24. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...10 again. Sixth shot...8. Despite that, they had secured the round with 55. Italy's next shots were a 7, another 7, and a 9. 55-47, China with the win.

"All comes down to this set," Akagi said. "A win clinches the match, a draw forces a shootout. I think Italy got complacent this set."

"All to play for," Souryuu concurred.

China were up. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...8. Italy were up. First shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...9. 28-25, Italy leading. China were up. Fourth shot...7. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...10. Italy needed 23. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...7. 53-50. Italy with the win.

"China has been upset," said Kaga. "What a collapse. I don't think they were ready for their match like we were."

"Don't sleep on them, either," said Akagi. "You never know if we have to face them instead of Russia or whoever else."

"India, Akagi, India," Souryuu replied.

"Oh, that country that has curry? Our curry is better." Souryuu and Kaga groaned as Madoka giggled.

Speaking of which, Russia's team, composed of Tuiana Dashidorzhi, Ksenia Perova ansd Inna Stepanova, faced India in the final quarterfinal. Russia shot first. 9. Second shot...another 9. Third shot...10. 28 for Russia. India were next. First shot...9. Second shot...Another 9. Third shot...10. All square at 28. Russia's turn to possibly lay down the hammer. Fourth shot... 9. Fifth shot...another 9. Sixth shot...yet another 9 for a round of 55. India were next. Fourth shot...7. Fifth shot...7. Sixth shot...6. 55-48, Russia with the win.

"They didn't exactly lay down the hammer, India just fell flat on their face," Kaga said. "Dynamics."

"I just hope the Russian team doesn't get caught for doping," said Akagi.

"Don't jinx them..."

The second set was underway. India shot first. A 9. Second shot...8. Third shot...7. 24 for India. Russia were next. First shot...10. Second shot...8. Third shot...9. 27-24 lead for Russia. India were up. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...another 10. Sixth shot...9. But the coast was clear for Russia, with India hitting 53. Fourth shot...7. Or was it? Fifth shot...8. So much for that. Sixth shot was a 10, but India bounced back witha 53-52 win and it was game on.

"I really like this Archery Olympic Round because it does get people to take up this sport," said Akagi.

"I'll be right back," said Madoka. "Need to talk to Homura-chan."

"See you..."

Meanwhile, the third set began, with Russia shooting first. The first shot...10, dead center. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. 27 for Russia. India were next. First shot...9. Second shot...6. That wasn't the best of attempts. Third shot...9. 27-24, Russia leading. Fourth shot from Russia...8. Fifth shot...6. Sixth shot...9. 50 for Russia. India were up. Fourth shot... 10. Fifth shot...9. An 8 would take this. The sixth shot was a 10. 53-50, India with the win and a 4-2 lead and suddenly, another upset was on the cards.

"India vs. Italy in an archery semifinal, how godly is that?" said Akagi.

"Possibility is there," Souryuu replied. Kaga simply nodded.

Russia started off the decisive fourth set. They needed to win this or they were out. First shot...9. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. 28 for Russia. India were up. They replied with a 24. Russia's next three shots yielded a 55 total score. India responded with a 10, another 10 and a 9. 55-53, Russia with the win. Another shootoff would take place.

As with Chinese Taipei vs. Mexico, each archer would shoot one arrow. Russia were first. A 10. India were next. 7. Russia were up for the second shot. A 6. India needed a 10 to stay alive or a 9. They got an 8. A 10 would seal it for Russia. 9. So it was 10 or bust for India. 8. 25-23, Russia with the great escape.

"They were cutting it close too," said Kaga. "Guess we're up next."

"The last thing you guys want to do is to play to anyone's level but your own," Madoka said them. "Sometimes it's a mind game. Let's go." And so the Butterflies and Dragons were back on the feast against Chinese Taipei, with some percussionist accompanying them. After the team intros, they prepared for the first set. "And no slacking off this time."

"Right!" they said. For Japan, Akagi shot first, then Kaga and Souryuu, as with the last round. The winner would go on to the gold medal match, the loser would have to settle for bronze.

The first shot from Akagi...10. Just inside. Kaga was next. She hit a 10 as well. Souryuu was up. 10. A perfect start.

"That's what I want," Madoka said, exchanging high fives. "Keep it going."

Chinese Taipei replied with a 9, an 8 and another 8. Akagi's next shot...10. Kaga's next shot...10. Souryuu's next shot...10. A perfect round of 60.

"Now that was what you were supposed to do last time," said Madoka, as Chinese Taipei hit a 9, an 8 and another 8. "That is the round you need to have going forward. The only thing that can stop you...is yourself. So keep your eyes on the prize. Look!" Madoka pointed to the fleet, chanting and singing. "Feed off them. Your admiral is watching you."

"Yes ma'am!" they all said.

Chinese Taipei started proceedings. 10 for the first shot. Second shot...7. Third shot...9. Akagi was next. 9. Kaga was up. She hit an 8. Souryuu's turn. 8. 26-25, Chinese Taipei leading. The fourth shot... a 9 for Chinese Taipei. Fifth shot...another 9. Sixth shot...9. Akagi responded with a 9. Kaga was up. 9. Souryuu's next shot...10. A split. 53-53.

"Thank god for our mate Shizuno, here, she saved you guys," Madoka said. "Don't take your foot off the gas pedal. You did that this set."

"Sorry," they said.

"Make up for it by getting back to form. Remember, eyes on the prize. If you want the gold, close the deal this set."

Chinese Taipei started proceedings in the third set. First shot...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. 26 for the Taiwanese. Akagi's turn. She hit a 10. Back to work for the gluttonous fiend. Kaga was next. 10. Souryuu was not up. 9. 29-26, the Butterflies and Dragons leading. Chinese Taipei was up. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. 52. A score of 24 would be enough. Akagi was up. 9. Kaga was next. 9 again. That meant a six would clinch it. Souryuu's shot...9. 56-52, Japan with the 5-1 victory. Following handshakes, the team went back to the room to wait.

"Got a little bit too cute at the end there," said Madoka, "but now you get a chance to compete for gold. Excited."

"We knew we had expectations. Now we need to finish the job," said Kaga. "The fate of the country rests on this one match, somewhat."

"The Z flag message, huh," Akagi said. "Yamato's charm point is that Z flag. At least the crowd is decent." She, Kaga and Souryuu monitored proceedings via the television monitors.

Italy and the Russian Federation squared off in the other semi. Russia shot first. 8. Second shot...10. Third shot...another 10. 28 for Russia. Italy were next. First shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...10. 29-28 lead for Italy. Russia needed to be dead set perfect in the closing stage. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...7. 54 for Russia. Italy needed to lay the hammer. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...8 again. Sixth shot...9. 54-54, a point split.

"They had a chance to drop the hammer, both teams, but they couldn't do it," Kaga noted as Madoka recorded the scores on her notebook.

"All to play for," Akagi concurred.

The second set saw Italy bounce back with a 52-47 score. They looked to hold the wood in the third set. A draw would keep Russia alive, but a win was absolutely necessary. They shot first. An 8. Second shot...8. Third shot...10. 27 for Russia. Italy were up. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...8. 27-25, Russia leading. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...8. 52 for Russia, but Italy needed to be on point. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. 52-50, Russia escaping with the win. All square at 3 points apiece.

"Oh that was dreadful," said Souryuu. "Italy has a chance to wrap it up and they stuffed it. That hurts."

"All to play for in this set now," Akagi said. She was back to eating another energy bar.

"Holding steady?"

"As she goes."

The fourth set began. Russia shot first. 10. Second shot...9. Third shot...9 again. 28 for Russia. Italy were up. First shot...10. Second shot...9. Third shot...9. 28 apiece. Down to the wire. Russia needed to be perfect. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...7. Sixth shot...9. 52. A 25 would do it. Fourth shot...3! Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9. 52-49, Russia with an improable escape, and the second horrible of the day.

"If Italy don't medal, I won't blame them," Akagi said. "We're facing Russia for gold. Two 3's. First from Colombia and now from Italy."

"As I said," Madoka said, "Don't lose focus. When you are on the cusp of getting it done, act like you are battling the Abyssals again. Focus on the target, focus on striking without fail."

"Got it," Souryuu said.

"Chinese Taipei and Italy will be battling for bronze first. Then you guys will be up. You don't want silver at this point."

The gloomy clouds were gathering over Rio, such ominous appearances as Chinese Taipei started things off with a 10. Second shot...9. Third shot...9. Italy were up. They needed to recover. First shot...9. Second shot...8. Third shot...8. 28-25, Chinese Taipei leading, and it was apparent Italy were devastated. 9 for the fourth shot from Taiwan. Fifth shot... 9 again. Sixth shot...10. 56 for Chinese Taipei. Italy were up. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot... 9. 56-52, Chinese Taipei with the first set win.

"I think he's telling them, you gave it your best shot, but those aren't ordinary opponents you lost to," Akagi said.

"Does he know?" Kaga said.

"Maybe he's just motivating them," Souryuu said.

Italy started the second set. First shot...9. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. 28 for Italy. Chinese Taipei were up. First shot...10. Second shot...7. Third shot...10. Italy up 28-27. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...9 again. 55 for Italy. Chinese Taipei were up. Fourth shot...9. FIfth shot...10. Sixth shot...9. All square at 55. Adjustments were made, and it was 55-54, Chinese Taipei.

Chinese Taipei had a chance to close the deal in the third set. Italy needed to win to stay alive. First shot...an 8. That wasn't going to do it. Second shot...7. Third shot...8. 23. Chinese Taipei had them right where they wanted them. First shot...10. Second shot...7. Third shot...7. 24-23. Actually, that gave Italy some hope. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. Sixth shot...10. 51 for Italy, Taiwan needed 27 to clinch bronze. Fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...9. So a 10 would do it. Third shot...7. Italy were still alive with a 51-49 third set win.

"Italy are somehow still alive in this, and it's Chinese Taipei that stuffs this up," Kaga said.

"Sports, drama, it's everything we love," Souryuu said.

A second bite of the cherry awaited Chinese Taipei, but Italy shot first in the fourth set. 10. Second shot...10. Third shot...10. That was better from Italy. Taipei's turn to respond. First shot...9. They were behind now. Second shot...10. Third shot...9. 30-28, Italy leading. They needed to bear down now. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...8 again. Sixth shot...10. A 29 would clinch it for Chinese Taipei. Fourth shot...10. Fifth shot...9. A 9 would be enough in this case. Sixth shot...it was a 9. 56-56, a point split, but bronze for Chinese Taipei, 5-3 winners.

* * *

"Looks like we are next, this is it, our last team match as Olympians," Akagi said. "Let's not let the fleet down or Japan down. We need to win it for all of them."

"All or nothing," Souryuu said. "I have to remind myself that this is just sports. It's not sortieing like we usually do."

"Let's go," Kaga said as the three of them entered the arena behind Team Russia. Japan vs. Russia. A matchup Verniy would enjoy. However, she was watching women's basketball instead. Oops.

The fleet was feeling fired up.

"Don't let me down, Kaga!" Zuikaku said. "I won't forgive you."

"Hmph," said Kaga. "I'll try to keep your hopes up."

"You ready?" asked Madoka to the team.

"Ready!" they all said. "it's Butterflies and Dragons time!"

Akagi shot first. 9. Kaga was next. 10. Souryuu was next. 10. The tempo was set. 29 for the Butterflies and Dragons. Russia was next. First shot...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...6. Oh, that had to hurt. Akagi was next. 10. Straight dead center on the spot. Kaga was next, as Akagi pumped her fist. Another 10. They were rolling. Souryuu was next. 10. 59/60. An unbeatable mark. Russia replied with a 9, an 8 and another 8 for a round or 49. A 10 point blowout.

"The flags of the Rising Sun are in the air," said Madoka. "Keep your feet on the ground, you're only getting started."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Don't take your foot off the gas pedal unless it is certain you won't be caught."

The first shot from Russia in the second set... a 10. Second shot...7. Third shot...8. 25 for Russia. Akagi was next to shoot. 10! Kaga followed. 8. Souryuu was next. 10! Uncharacteristic of Kaga to hit an 8, though. Russia's fourth shot...9. Fifth shot...8. Sixth shot...9. 51. Akagi's next shot...10. Kaga was next...7. Souryuu wrapped it up...with a 10. 55-51 with Kaga dropping off the pace a bit.

"Kagami, listen," Madoka said. "You need to relax, don't worry about anything. You have three tries to get at least a draw. If you settle down, the gold is all yours. Let's go."

"Yes, Coach," Kaga said. Kaga, Akagi and Souryuu nodded.

Russia was first. The first shot in the third set...9. Second shot...9. Third shot...8. 26 for Russia. Akagi was next to shoot. 8. A bit of a rocky start. Kaga was up. 10. Souryuu's turn. 8. 26-all. Russia's turn. Fourth shot...8. Fifth shot...10. Sixth shot...7. 51. A score of 25 would clinch it. Akagi...9 for Akagi. Kaga's turn. 8. Souryuu needed an 8 to clinch this for Japan. The shot...8. It came down to the review. It was good. 8 it was! Gold for Team Japan! Gold for the Butterflies and Dragons! Gold for the Kantai Collection and the First and Second Carrier Divisions!

The entire KanMusu rose and one and hugged everybody. Akagi was in tears, Kaga raised her first in the air and everyone bowed.

"You did it," said Madoka. "Head to the Fleet and the Admiral."

"Admiral! We did it!" Akagi said, headring over to the Fleet. Admirala Tanaka embraced the carriers, and Hiryuu ran over to them as well.

"Well done, well done, you did it!" the Admiral said. "I am so proud of you" He tossed them a Japan flag.

"You expected anything different?" Kaga said as she winked.

"We'll see you at the hotel later today."

"Finally I can have my churrasco," Akagi roared as the fleet laughed.

"Kaga," said Zuikaku to her sempai.

"What?"

"You're not that bad. You've won Olympic gold."

"I did it."

So now, the podium was being made as the dancers entertained the crowd.

"The focus now will be on the individual tournaments," Madoka said as they were back in the room. "Kaga, tomorrow you need to get ready. Souryuu you're competing on Tuesday. And Akagi, I know you are going on Wednesday, but for the love of god, don't overeat, please? This better not be the last medal you win, all right?"

"Got it," Akagi said. "It feels great. Olympic gold. We made history, you guys."

"Did we ever," Shizuno said. "No matter what happens, we finished with a gold medal."

"And we didn't dope, either," added Kaga. Night finally fell on the city. The cameras were setting up. The crowd was getting hyped. The KanMusu in attendance were spreading the news to the other divisions out at others venues that the Buttterflies and Dragons won gold for Japan. Japan. Japan! Madoka and Homura were the talk of Rio, and now, it was they who coached the next group of Olympic champions. Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu were dressed in their training outfits. They lined up behind the center of the podium. Dr. Ugur Erdener of Turkey awarded the medals. Mr. Chung Euisun of Korea accompanied him.

Their names were called. "Gold medalists and Olympic champions...Japan!" said the announcer in French, Portuguese and English. Akagi, Kaga and Souryuu took to the podium, hand in hand, raising their hands to the skies. "Akagi Nagumo! Kagami Katou! Shizuno Yanagimoto!" They were awarded their gold medals and special sculptures in lieu of flowers. The three girls flashed their medals. "Please stand for the national anthem of Japan!"

And the strains of Kimigayo played, the flag of Japan raised up between the flags of Russia and Chinese Taipei.

"Mission accomplished for now," Kaga said as the three of them headed back to the bus for the hotel Miramar, their equipment alongside them.

"Yeah, I know," said Akagi. "But..." She looked out the window, still admiring her gold medal won while noticing ominous occurences in the distances of the Atlantic Ocean. "...the real battle is only beginning."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 69**


	70. Time

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 70:**

**Time**

* * *

The day after, Kaga would get up from her rest at 9 a.m. to head to the Athletes Village with Hiryuu to meet up with Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi at the Main Dining Hall to go over assessment of the opponents in her bracket. Madoka and Homura gave Akagi and Souryuu the day off, although Kaga, if she stayed alive, would get two days' rest to recover and focus.

And she would earn it. As the diplomatic battles over doping and cheating continued in faux-outrageous drama in the pool, Kaga would spend the evening at the Sambodromo teaching Shehzana Anwar of Kenya a lesson, winning 7-1 (26-24, 26-23, 26-26, 27-26) before getting sternly tested by Veronika Marchenko of the Ukraine in a 6-2 victory (29-27, 27-27, 29-29, 29-25). Kaga's focus and intention and class were too much for her opponents, and she would be facing Htwe San Yu of Myanmar next in the Round of 16 on Thursday at 9:52 a.m. local time.

But before all that, Kaga left in the morning with Hiryuu, leaving Akagi and Souryuu sleeping in their hotel room. Akagi slowly stirred, an arm draped over her head as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where...am I? Was that all...a dream?" She was in her red JOC-issued training top, slightly unzipped, her pants and shoes and socks removed, revealing her soft red and white striped panties with a dainty bow tie in the front, dripping with her juices of love, the side ties slighty untied. She and Kaga consummated after the win, Kaga lapping up all of her liquid luxuries to give her power, drive and focus for the next day of competition. Even better...the gold medal was still around her neck.

"Guess not..."

She had an idea. She took the medal off her neck and elected to rub it against her soft flower, inserting the medal into the opening so that it would become an unexpected masturbating toy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried Akagi, orgasming loudly as she came, the gold reacting with her sex organs in a delicious fusion. She craved more of this amazing discovery, twisting the medal around her opening. She chose to spread her legs wide and move her panties aside so her medal could stimulate her clit and her g-spot more, while not making her too uncomfortable.

"Haaaah, haaaah, haaaah," gasped a heaving Akagi, moving the medal up and down slowly, then vigorously to trigger more of her lovely release. It gushed out happily, and Akagi, turned on even, more, elected to unzip her top so that she could fondle her breasts and stimulate her nipples as she melted in the symbol of her euphoric glory. "No, ohhh, at this rate...I...!"

But she had to. There was no escape. She fondled her breasts rapidly, massaging and bouncing them as her clit and vagina and her labia majora felt the amazing touch of gold, the taste of victory, the golden taste of glorious victory. She drowned it as she lost all inhibition. "HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akagi let out a massive release of her cum, staining the bed and even causing her to drool a little. "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, haaaaah, haaaaaah, haaaaahhh...

"Akagi, what are you doing?" asked Souryuu, coming over to snuggle Akagi, her track suit fully unzipped, wearing green satin panties and no bra. Her arms and legs were tangling with Akagi's, and Souryuu noticed Akagi's gold medal was saturated with her cum. "Akagi, that's not for masturbation, you know..."

"You should try it, Souryuu," Akagi whispered seductively. "It makes you feel better, honest."

"Eh? Um...I guess it wouldn't hurt, what else could go wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Here." Akagi took Souryuu's medal. "Let me go over here..."

"Uh...so..." On slight instinct, Souryuu spread her legs wide as she started to shiver a little.

"Good girl. Now relax." Akagi, the unintentional expert in dildo alternatives, moved Souryuu's panties aside and inserted the medal into her opening.

"Ahhhh!" Souryuu cried, stimulated instantly by the touch of gold reacting to her lady parts.

"Looking good."

"M...More, please...Akagi...haaah..."

"As you wish." Akagi licked her lips, bent over like a cat, shook her ass a little and proceeded to stimulate the Green Dragon with her own medal of world-class achievement.

"Ahahhhh, haaaah, hyaaaah, ohhhh, ohhhhhh..." Souryuu thrashed her head back. "Oh, if only Hiryuu could see me, could see me, could... see... me... sksdlgkdsfjzgioxcjgkohhhhhhhhh!"

"Hmm, hmm. Now, the piece de resistance..." Akagi rapidly moved Souryuu's gold medal up and down Souryuu's opening before she took a bit of her flower.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried Souryuu, unloading her release into Akagi's mouth, lapping it all up.

"Mmmmmm, delicious." Akagi's stomach growled on cue. "Oh my, Souryuu, look what you did..." Akagi pinched her belly, pouting as her gut made another growl.

"Kaga and Hiryuu are gonna be so made at us. We ejaculated all over our medals and used it to pleasure ourselves while they're out." The rest of her all came out of her. "Mou, let's wash these things before they notice, this is so gross."

"Sometimes you have to let your hair down after going through an ordeal like that, I would reckon," said Akagi as the two of them washed their medals clean of their fluids and elected to let it dry on the table separating their beds. On second thought...

"Let's put these things away, they'll dry anyway," Souryuu said.

"You don't want someone to steal these things, these have value to it."

"Though, to be fair, we devalued them a lot by making them unintentional sex toys..."

"In the end, it's the experience that counts, not the award itself," Akagi said, triggering another growl. "I think we should head off."

"Only saying that because you need to eat badly, right?" said Souryuu as she and Akagi went to the shower to bathe each other.

"I may not be heading off until Wednesday, but Wednesday and Thursday will be my last days competing as an Olympian unless I get eliminated on Wednesday. I won't let that happen."

"You may have to go past me, too," said Souryuu as the two of them got a clean change of underwear and got back in their training outfits. "I have to head off in the morning and compete after lunch tomorrow, you know?"

The two of them were on the shuttle to the Athletes Village and chose to head to the Main Dining Hall, where there was a massive spread and a decent crowd. "Ahhhh, finally, churrasco time," Akagi said, happing piling her plate with all the meat that was available, forcing the chefs to restock and draw some looks of consternation from the no-hopers among the Olympians who didn't eat yet.

"You didn't go on the churrasco last night?" Souryuu asked as she and Akagi ate.

"We didn't. You and Hiryuu was melting on each other and Kaga needed me to give her some of my mojo so she could compete today. Speaking of which, are they still here?" asked Akagi, stuffing her face in traditional fashion.

Madoka went over to them. "Good afternoon, Akagi-chan, Shizuno-chan!"

"Good afternoon," they said with their mouths full.

"Oh no, mind your manners when you eat. You just missed Kagami, Himeko and Homura-chan. They are off to the Sambodromo right now. I did notice someone that looks like a miniature version of Kagami over watching the archery today."

"Ah, that's Kagami's daughter, with other members of our fleet who also attack like archers," Akagi said. "She looks like she is watching the archery and studying the form and posture but is really there to see Mommy do work."

"She's grown up to be a fine mother, Kagami has," Madoka said. "Having her daughter there could be an unbeatable advantage. Shizuno, let's talk about your opponent."

"Hmm?" Souryuu asked.

"You're facing Tonga's entry, K.L. Tatafu, in the Round of 64," Madoka said. "This should be an easy opponent. It's when you head into the next round that you will be tested. You could be facing Lidiiia Sichenikova of the Ukraine or Khatuna Narimanidze of Georgia."

"Got it," Souryuu said.

"Akagi, you are placed in Section 1. You are facing Yessica Camilo of the Dominican Republic, the lowest ranked seed. Most likely you will be facing Le Chien-Ying of Chinese Taipei because Spain did not have a team for these Games. However, don't sell Adriana Martin short, she may have a chance to be facing you if you take the minnow to school."

"Right," Akagi replied.

"Moreover, do not underestimate these archers that will test you and Souryuu. Kaga knows that her opponents could match wits with her, but good judgement of the wind and concentration will see her through against her opponents. In these early rounds, everything is set for all three of you to make it to the Round of 16. You won't be facing each other until the semifinals. In your case, Akagi, you may not be facing one of your own until either of the medal matches, assuming all three of you get to the semifinals to contest for medals."

"Why is Hiryuu over there?" asked Souryuu.

"Purely for observation," said Madoka. "She pretty much will finish the Games doing nothing except be a observer and an assistant to me and Homura-chan, who is tasked with coaching Kagami. At this point, you can't request for Hiryuu to compete in your place. You'll only be penalized with a forfeit so it's all on you now."

"Bummer. I don't think she'll mind the free food and hotel, though," said Akagi.

"We've been looked after by our hosts," said Souryuu. "Food's good and we haven't gotten sick. I have heard some some athletes were not so lucky and their Olympic dreams died easily."

"And others actually got arrested for forcing sex onto some workers here," said Madoka. "Fortunately, with you folks already married to the Admiral while also being lesbians, I don't think you will be feeling any effects. You're not doping either, so you're running the race cleanly, which is good."

"As expected, as advertised," Akagi said, finishing her churrasco in one big comedic swallow. "Ahhhh, that's better. Churrasco tastes awesome after a gold medal victory."

"Day after, at that," Souryuu sheepishly replied as she worked on her own plate of generous portions.

"All right, eat up, but don't lose focus," Madoka said. "Once you don't have any more matches to do, you can go ahead and let your hair down. And don't lose your medals. Those are very expensive."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

"I'll be on my way then, I'll leave you two to yourselves. See you." And Madoka was off, perhaps to do some private photo work followed by a meeting with Homura after Kaga finished her early-round victories.

"There she goes," Souryuu said. "Such a divine gait and swagger, our coach, don't you think?"

"She's got the type of elegance and maturity that you like to see in a coach. And she's just a college student, too, and this part of her work experience," Akagi said. "Her contract as coach along with Coach Homura ends at these Games. They'll be released on mutual consent, earn a big paycheck with bonuses for the medals won, and they'll resume their studies."

"Well thought out. I will miss being coached by an Olympic champion; it's been quite a good ride."

"It's been fun. But, we are standard aircraft carriers by profession and after Rio, we will go be back to what we do best. Archery as a sport is just a side hobby. But applying this to our battles against the enemy is what we will always do for a living." Akagi cocked an ear. "Marching music?" Akagi looked out the door. A local Brazilian marching band (not the samba school variety) was played an authentic version of "Semper Fidelis." Some of the Olympians off duty were clapping to the music.

"I think they are mocking the American delegation for their phobia of the Abyssal presence and the Zika virus," Souryuu said, watching the band play. "Some have developed an immunity to it. Maybe a vaccine is in the works."

"Hope so. Japan could use it."

After the number played, the band elected to play something familiar to Akagi and Souryuu...and the entire Kantai Collection that was in Rio.

"Ah, it's Rikugun Bunretsu Koushinkyoku!" said Akagi.

"Huh?" asked Madoka.

"It's a song that is played following the national anthem during sunrise on our radio station in Etajima," Souryuu said. "The Japanese Army March, whose lyrics we know by heart. We also play this on our own iPads when we are heading to the competition."

"Every match is a battle, every tournament is a war," said Akagi. "This song keeps our minds focused."

* * *

_"We are the Imperial Army and our enemies are enemies of the Emperor_

_The enemy general is a hero equal to none in glory and victory_

_And the men who follow are also stalwart and warriors who do not fear death_

_Even though they are brave enough to frighten the devil, heaven will not pardon their rebellion_

_Those who have crossed the Emperor have never prospered_

_Until our enemy is destroyed, forwards, forwards, one and all_

_Unsheathing the sword like a shattered gem, we must go forwards, prepared for death_

_As it has been custom in this Imperial Land, Samurai have protected like their very souls_

_The sword which has been made obsolete in the Restoration,_

_Now it has been brought back, so let friend and foe_

_Die under the blade, and for those with Yamato Spirit_

_Now is the time to die, do not bring shame through delay_

_Until our enemy is destroyed, forwards, forwards, one and all_

_Unsheathing the sword like a shattered gem, we must go forwards, prepared for death..."_

* * *

"Deep lyrics," Madoka said. "Now I truly have come to terms with who you really are."

"We were not lying when we said there is a bigger battle lying ahead of us," Akagi said, looking in the distance as the band marched away from the Athletes Village. "For this, we are ready to give up our lives for our Admiral and for our country and the world."

"We KanMusu treasure living, so we have to keep living for everyone we love, but if it should be taken away, it was not in vain and it was for the cause," Souryuu said. "I sense that danger lies in the distance, so while we are enjoying this, our joy may be fleeting, and if it is...we will fight to bring it back to everyone."

Madoka nodded. "Akagi, Shizuno."

"Hmmm?" they asked.

Madoka grabbed their hands and looked at both of them nodding. "If I have to assist you, I will do it. I also have my friends who are here that will guide you, if need be, so we'll defeat this enemy together if we have to, and if we should all go, just remember that even if I die, I become a concept like Homura-chan so I can never be dead. But I will make sure that my outfit doesn't get messed up."

"Can I try it on if we face them and we win and we get to celebrate afterwards?" Akagi exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"Mmmm, well, if Homura-chan is okay with it..." Madoka's phone went off. "Hmmm? Ah, it's Homura-chan. Let's see...'Madoka. Katou-san wants to try on my goddess uniform after we return to the hotel. Okay with it if you are okay. Advise ASAP.'"

"Looking good," Akagi said in trademark fashion.

"Hmmmm...'Homura-chan, tomorrow, let's have Akagi-san and Kagami-san try on our goddess outfits and walk around town in it. Will have to go full day in god mode tomorrow. Conserve energy.' And, sent." A few minutes later. "And the response...'Youkai.' And Homura-chan giving a sparkling thumbs up with cat ears. Nice touch. Wehihihihi."

"So tomorrow I get to try on your outfit?" Akagi squealed.

"Yep!" Madoka exclaimed. "You get to spend the whole day in it! With the wings.

"Ufufu, Fubuki-chan is going to like my new look for the day! Ahhhh, I feel like melting all over, aaaahhhahah..." Her stomach growled. "Eheh?"

"Not again..." Souryuu and Madoka groaned. Back for more!

* * *

The next day, as the fleet were back at the venues taking photos of the action and getting autographs signed from all the big names across all the venues in the city, Souryuu and Hiryuu got up bright an early. "We're heading out," Hiryuu said. "Souryuu's turn to get some medals."

"Good luck," Kaga said softly, still snoozing as the Dragons left the Butterflies to themselves. Akagi was still sleeping. Akagi and Kaga were back in their JMSDF-issued pajamas, their medals dried and put away in a safe place with the luggage.

A knock on the door. "Hmmm?" Akagi got the door. "Ah, coach Madoka, coach Homura."

"It's time for you to finally spend a day in our ultimate gear," Madoka said. "So as a result, we'll have be in God Mode for the full day. We'll try to act as normal as possible."

"Although, I am tempted to melt Madoka a bit, but since she's going to coach Souryuu I will have to restrain myself," Homura said with a giggle, triggering a pout from Madoka. Homura replied by licking her lips. "Ufufu."

"Show us your transformed selves," Kaga said, her hair down.

"With pleasure," Madoka and Homura said. The two of them shared a long, deep kiss, and with a collective orgasm, they transformed into Ultimate Madoka and Akuma Homura. The Goddess of Hope, the Demon of Love. Now in the flesh in front of the Butterflies.

"Wow! Amazing!" Akagi said, applauding.

"Pretty nice," Kaga replied, smiling.

"So now," Homura said, "We will change into our track outfits so you get to wear our clothes." Akagi's and Kaga's noses slightly bleeded as Madoka and Homura got out of their uniforms.

Akagi noticed something weird. "N... No underwear!?" She held her blood in on cue.

"We don't wear underwear in our goddess outfits," Madoka said. "No bra, no panties. This fabric gives us all the covering we need."

"Go ahead and try it on," Homura said as she and Madoka finished changing. Akagi and Kaga slowly took off their pajamas and underwear in front of Madoka and Homura, triggering a possible rush of blood coming out of Homura's nose which was stopped by a light bump to the head from Madoka, keeping her blood in, and a headbump out. "Madoka," gasped Homura, her eyes about to mist.

"No," Madoka stermly said, forcing Homura to glomp her and lick her face pero-pero style. "Yes."

"Homu."

Akagi and Kaga finally finished changing. "Ah, this feels amazing!" Akagi exclaimed, seeing herself in the mirror, dressed in Madoka's Ultimate outfit. "And for the first time, I have twintails and white ribbons on my hair! I've never had this hairstyle before! This is so cute!"

"A bit embarrassing but bold and saucy, no nonsense," Kaga said. "Slighty breezy down there, too. Unusual appearance for me but it's really light and comfortable, more so than my usual outfit."

"Don't worry, Katou-san, the botton of your dress adhersed to your crotch like velcro so no one can see it unless you unvelcro it," Homura said, her lips forming a sideways three.

In a comedic reaction, Kaga covered her crotch, her face blushing wildly. "As expected, this is embarrassing."

Akagi giggled. "Ka-ga, how are you going to fit Homura's hair ribbon?"

Kaga took the ribbon, and thought about laying down her hair. Shaking her head from side to side, Kaga decided to tie her ponytail with the red ribbon that turned blue. "I did it."

"Very clever," Homura said. "Madoka. Now what?"

"We will now be on our way to the Sambodromo to make sure Yanagimoto-san does well in her lunchtime rounds. By the way, it comes powered with wings that allow you to fly."

"And my outfit, Katou-san, has my Dark Orb you can summon. You never know when that can be handy."

Kaga remembered watching The Rebellion Story at her quarter months ago and how Homura used the Dark Orb to summon armies of Clara Dolls and minions in her image to fend off enemies. "I'll give it a go if I have to, but I hope not, out of respect."

"Your call...I'll keep you to your word. Just keep that in mind."

"So we'll be off," Madoka said. "Enjoy living like us when we're guiding the universe! Wehihihi!"

"Have fun, take care," Homura said, high fiving Madoka as they departed the room, leaving Akagi and Kaga to themselves.

"So, Ka-ga," Akagi said, sitting on the bed, wariza style with a naughty smile on her face. "Do you like the new look of your part-ner-for-life?"

"!" Kaga blushed. "Yes, yes, I like your outfit, but do you like mine's more?"

Akagi embraced Kaga and massaged her cleavage, which her outfit contoured nicely. "It's really emphasized your rack really well," she lustily whispered. "Kaga is such a naughty girl."

"It's...you are an excellent girl after all, Akagi," Kaga whispered as the two of them shared a long, deep kiss. On cure, Kaga's and Akagi eyes glowed. Kaga's was a deep purple, Akagi's a golden yellow.

"Let's fly around," Akagi said. "Everybody else has left the hotel, so we can go too and soar over everything."

Kaga. "Yeah...they're all wondewrful girls." Akagi and Kaga, in their loaned goddess outfits, left the Miramar, summoned their wings, and began going higher and higher into the air to begin flying around, touring the different venues.

* * *

They flew over the Maracana, hosting the ceremonies and the football finals. Akagi and Kaga then soared over the Sambodromo, their venue for the archery tournaments. the Deodoro Aquatics Center housed the swimming portion of the modern pentathlon. Carioca Arenas 1, 2, and 3 housed basketball, judo, wrestling, fencing and taekwondo. The Olympic Aquatics Stadium housed swimming and the water polo playoffs. The Olympic BMX Center had the BMX cycling events. The Marapendi Olympic Golf Course housed the golf tournaments, while the Olympic Hockey Center was where the field hockey was.

All the tennis took place at the Olympic Tennis Center Main Court. The Olympic Whitewater Stadium housed the Canoe/Kayak (slalom) events. Rio had its Olympic Velodrome for Track Cycling. The Youth Arena at Deodoro had women's basketball and the modern pentathlon fencing event on showcase. The Lagoa Rodrigo de Freitas was where the rowing and canoe/kayak (sprint) took place. The Marina da Gloria was where the sailing happened, and Ryuujou was already watching the equestrian events at the Olympic Equestrian Center. All the shooting took place at the Olympic Shooting Center. The HSBC Arena was gymnastic central. Riocenter Pavilions 6, 3, and 4 housed boxing, table tennis and badminton.

The Mountain Bike Center was where the Mountain Bike cycling events took place. The Future Arena housed hanmdball. The Pontal had the race walk for track and field and the cycling time trial. Riocentro Pavillion 2 housed the tests of strength in weightlifgting. Fort Copacabana had the marathon swimming, the road cycling races and triathlon. Deodoro Stadium had the riding, shooting and combined running events of the modern pentathlon and rugby sevens. And the final venue that Akagi and Kaga flew over, hand in hand, was the Copacabana Arena on the beach, housing the beach volleyball. Curiously, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Kisaragi, Shimakaze and Little Kaga were watching the matched and taking photos.

Akagi noticed something in the distance off the coast. "Something is there, Kaga," she said, looking into the distance.

"We should take a look," Kaga replied as they darted towards the ominous presence off the coast.

* * *

Akagi and Kaga landed on the outskirts of the Abyssal hideout. No one seemed to be around, everybody seemed to be asleep inside. "So they have set up shop here, huh," said Akagi, walking with Kaga. "We now know where they are hiding and we're coming in unannounced."

"Yeah...Akagi, look over there."

"Kaga, what do you see?"

"It's a girl...in underwear...she doesn't look right..."

Akagi and Kaga ran over to the girl with long hair, a nice bust, a white hair bow on her head, and her side ties slightly undone. She looked a bit battered, her eyes empty as she sat in a wariza position looking towards the beach, breathing heavily.

The girl fell into Akagi's lap, collapsing. "Haaaah...haaah...who...are...you?" she whispered through her pale ruby purple eyes.

Akagi smiled. "Your salvation," she gently replied, her eyes glowing gold.

"I'm glad...haaaah...haaaah...please... please save me..." The girl closed her eyes as she slept.

Akagi smiled, but then she turned around along with Kaga. Hoppou, the Northern Ocean Hime who managed to make it to the base in one piece, was watching and immediately sounded the alarm. "Kaga, let's get out of here."

"Quickly," she replied as they began to fly.

"What is going on, I was sleeping," said Admiral Keisuke Suwabe waking up. He noticed something. "Kaoruko? That bitch ran away! I will not forgive her! Grrrrrr!"

"Admiral, bad news," said Re-class. "We have intruders trying to escape the premises."

"All hands on deck, sink them now."

"Not easy. They look to be Akagi and Kaga of the KanMusu but with powers unfamiliar to us."

"I don't care what you do, all hands on deck, sink them all NOW!"

"Yes, sir."

"Kaoruko, you traitorous, unfaithful bitch. You shall die like the whore you are!" Admiral Suwabe roared, punching the wall and leaving a hole in it.

Akagi and Kaga were flying away, Akagi carrying Kaoruko Rokuonji princess style. They noticed they were being chased by an armada of abyssals. "Kaga!"

"What?" she asked, the two of them stopping.

"Catch!" Akagi tossed the sleeping Kaoruko to Kaga, who caught her like a princess. Turning to the oncoming fleet. Akagi channeled Madoka's bow with the dress's power. "All right coach, let's see what this baby does! Launching Arrow of Light wave!" Akagi fired an Arrow of Light toward the Abyssals, which turned into a convoy of 10,000 planes that attacked the fleet effectively, sinking several ships.

"Akagi!" Kaga said.

"Huh?" she asked, the bow and arrow disappearing.

"Catch!" Kaga tossed the sleeping Kaoruko back to Akagi, who caught it princess style. She turned to the remnants of the fleet still heading towards them as the two of them dodged their shinkaisei-kan. Kaga extended an upward palm produced the Dark Orb. "Time for these fools to taste the power of my coach." First, she sent a wave of 10,000 Clara Dolls and minions in Homura's image to attack and destabilize the fleets.

With a wave of her finger, and a flip of her ponytail, she turned the Dark Orb into her own bow and arrow. "Lauching Dark Orb Arrow attack wave! Sink without fail!" Kaga then fired an arrow that split into 10 arrows which split into 20,000 planes that sank more of the ships. "Akagi, let's go!"

Akagi and Kaga, carrying Kaoruko, flew away from the scene as the Abyssals, the remaining lot of them, sailed back top the hideout in a decisive defeat.

Akagi summoned her radio. "Fubuki-chan!"

Fubuki responded. "Akagi-sempai, this is Fubuki calling!"

"We're heading to the beach right now! Leave the Arena and go meet us just outside on the Portuguese pavement, outside the Arena. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Kaga radioed in her daughter. "Little Kaga, my daughter, this is your mom! Come in!"

"Mom, this is me!" Little Kaga replied.

"Meet us outside the Arena. We have someone in need of assistance."

"We'll meet you there, Mom, thank you," Little Kaga. "Fubuki."

"Yes!" she replied.

"Let's go." And Fubuki and Little Kaga left the Copacabana Arena and the beach volleyball.

"Fubuki-chan, where are you going?" Mutsuki asked.

"I need to help Akagi-san with something!" Fubuki replied.

"Isn't she supposed to be at the village?"

"Akagi-sempai and Kaga are off today! It's only Souryuu competing! Gotta go!"

"See you later poi~~~~..." said a disapointed Yuudachi, pouting, before her mood changed with another electrifying point won.

"I wonder why Fubuki-chan and Kaga-chan are leaving," Kisaragi said. "Something must have happened."

Mutsuki thought the same thing. She needed to know. "Hmmm..." Shimakaze was not paying attention, she stuck to watching the volleyball with an enthused Rensouhou-chan.

* * *

At last, Fubuki and Little Kaga met up with Akagi and Kaga, Kaoruko, still in her underwear, resting on Akagi's lap. "Akagi-sempai, why are you in those clothes? You too, Kaga?"

"We're wearing our coaches's goddess outfits," Akagi said. "Seems to help us."

"We flew over the city, rescued a girl...and also confirmed the coordinates of the Abyssal hideout while sinking some of them on the way here, preventing them from attacking the city," Kaga said.

"Wow...the girl you rescued...is in poor shape, Akagi-sempai," Fubuki said.

"She needs food, water and rest. She's hungry, mom," Little Kaga replied.

"Here's what we'll do," Akagi said. "We're all flying back to the Miramar."

"How will we do that?"

"We are able to fly in these outfits," Kaga said to her daughter as she and Akagi summoned their wings again.

"Fubuki! Get on my back and hang on," said Akagi, who was carrying Kaoruko while Fubuki was holding tight to Akagi.

Fubuki's mouth was wavy. "Ahhhh, I'm scared of heights, I'm, I'm..." Fubuki realized that she was fondling Akagi's breasts and her arms and legs were all around her so she had a good grip. "I'm in heaven..." Fubuki giggled, drooling a little.

"This is weird, please don't let me fall, mom," said Little Kaga, who was carried princess-style by her mother.

"You'll be fine," Kaga said. "Just enjoy the ride."

"Okay..."

"Akagi, after you."

"Yes!" And Akagi and Kaga flew over the city en route to the Miramar.

"Where are we going, Akagi-sempai?" asked Fubuki to Akagi as Kaoruko continued to sleep, her head resting on Akagi's breasts like a soft pillow, her breathing steady.

"We're heading back to the hotel," Akagi said. "We're going to put this girl in your room so she can recover and recuperate."

"!" Fubuki realized something. "I need to notify them." Fubuki radioes in Mutsuki, Kisaragi and Yuudachi. "Mutsuki-chan! Kisaragi-chan! Yuudachi-chan!"

"Poi?" asked Yuudachi.

"Fubuki-chan, where are you?" asked Mutsuki.

"Where did you head off to?" asked Kisaragi.

"Guys, I'm in midair, heading back to the hotel. Akagi and Kaga are in their coaches's goddess outfits that allows them to fly! I'm not kidding. Mutsuki-chan! Kisaragi-chan! Yuudachi-chan! Leave the arena and meet me at the hotel room ASAP! We have an emergency!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the others.

"Po~~~i!?" exclaimed Yuudachi.

"Akagi-sempai and Kaga rescued somebody and we need to nurse her back to health. So head over there right now and meet me at the room! Go there now!"

"Right!" they all said, and they took the 554 down the Avenida Atlantica, getting off at stop 3772 and running to Fubuki's hotel room, where Akagi, Kaga, Fubuki, Little Kaga and Kaoruko were waiting.

* * *

Kaoruko was resting on a pillow, still in her underwear, covered by a blanket. Fubuki placed a towel on Kaoruko's head as Mutsuki fed her some fluids, causing her eyes to open slightly. "Where...am I?" whispered Kaoruko, looking around. She noticed Akagi, Kaga, Fubuki, Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yuudachi and Little Kaga around her. "You...you all saved me?"

"I don't think you realized this, but you were outside an Abyssal hideout and needed to escape," Akagi said. "You're free. Welcome back to your freedom. What's your name?"

"Kaoruko. Kaoruko Rokuonji. I draw manga for a living. I can't believe what happened. I was promised riches by a stranger. And then...I realized the truth...about who I was dealing with." Kaoruko broke down, head in her hands, crying uncontrollably. Mutsuki and Kisaragi comforted her.

"Shhhh, let it out," Kisaragi said, sympathetic.

"It's okay, you're safe here," Mutsuki said. "Let it out, it's okay."

She violent shook her head from side to side, the tears falling down like waters as she developd a runny nose. Mutsuki took off her blue coat to warm Kaoruko up and provide her a modest cover as she sat up, her teeth gritted, her pronounced cleavage sagging, without energy. "It's not okay! Why? Why me? I realized too late...that leaving Kouki was a mistake. I thought I was going to regret it with my life. I should have been dead! I hate myself for this!"

As Kaoruko continued to sob, Akagi spoke. "Guys, me and Kaga are going to talk with Nagato and report that we have found the hideout coordinates and have to develop a plan in the event they finally attack here. Fubuki-chan."

"Yes!"

"Stay here with the others and Kaoruko-chan. There is some food that she can eat over on the table. Give it to her so she is nourished. We'll head off."

"See you. Be strong, Kaoruko," Kaga said softly as the two of them left.

"Bye mom," Little Kaga said.

"Nothing you can do about it now poi," Yuudachi said. "The best you can do is find Kouki-kun and apologize and make it up to him, easy as poi!"

"I'm sure he'll be happy to come back to your life," Kisaragi said. "He needs you more than anything. You mean everything to him, so you need to apologize."

A knock on the door. "I'll get it," Little Kaga said. She opened. "Ah, strangers. Who are you."

"Um, we're looking for a person named Kaoruko Rokuonji," said a man with short black hair. He was accompanied by a girl with long silver hair, a girl with blonde pigtails and blue hair ties, and a girl with short pink hair and twintails. All except the silver-haired girl with the red eyes had generous bust capacitied.

"And you are?"

"This is Ashe Rooflet Sakuragi, this is Toa Narumi, this is Mihiro Miyase, I am Kouki Narumi. My friends are with me, but I am looking for my fiancee. I want her back."

Little Kaga smiled and danced for a bit. "She's here~~~!"

Kouki's heart skipped a beat as she and the others walked in. Kouki went over to Kaoruko, the strains of Hans Zimmer's "Time" playing in the background. "Kaoruko! It's me, Kouki!"

Kaoruko turned and started to cry some more. "KOUKIIIIII!" cried Kaoruko as the two of them embraced, Kaoruko's tears splashing on Kouki's dry shoulders, sniffling a little. Then he sat next to Kaoruko, who sat next to him. "Kouki...Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, I could never stop staying that name...I...I am so sorry I hurt you this bad and left you."

"Kaoruko. I'm sorry too for letting you go and realizing that not being with you was a mistake I had to live with for months. Ashe, Toa and Mihiro gave me a hard time about it and they decided that we all needed to fly to Rio to find you so I can convince you that I need a second chance. It's my fault for doing this." Kouki embraced Kaoruko, also crying. "I'm just glad I have my baby back! I'm just glad I have Kaoruko back in my life!"

"Kouki...I'm here with you now," Kaoruko said. "We're together again."

"Oy, Kaoruko, I'm glad you're alive, but what happened to you? Somebody told me you left some of your stuff here unattended," said Ashe. "We got it back for you, but you don't look well."

"She's hungry too," Toa added. "She needs food." Fubuki handed Kaoruko a bauru and vitamin water to rehydrate and nourish. She happily consumed it with a sparkle.

"So you are the people that rescued her?" asked Mihiro to Fubuki.

"I'm Fubuki Tanaka, the wife of the Admiral of the JMSDF, and we're from the Kantai Collection," said Fubuki. "That's Yuu Kikkawa, Kagami Katou II, Hanako Kisaragi, and Mutsuki Hatano. As shipgirls, I am Fubuki, and they are Yuudachi, Kaga (the JMSDF version), Kisaragi and Mutsuki. With the exception of Little Kaga, we're all destroyers. Kaga-chan here, is a helicopter carrier."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So you float on water and attack enemy ships like ship personifications?" asked Toa.

"It's part of our job," Kisaragi said as Kaoruko continued to eat while wearing Mutsuki's jacket over her underwear. "We are the personification of ships, but we are also real people too."

"The one Akagi and Kaga saved poi, Kaoruko-chan poi, was imprisoned in the Abyssal Fleet hideout poi," said Yuudachi. "We saved her from being killed by the enemy we are looking to eliminate poi. The enemy that works with the Islamic State poi poi!"

"You like to say that all the time?" asked Ashe to Yuudachi.

"It's my verbal tic poi! I love to say poi a lot poi! Pot pot pot!"

Ashe was awestruck, her eyes sparkling at Yuudachi's frame. "So cute..."

"Kouki, I forgive you," Kaoruko said. "I want you to forgive me as well."

"I do, with everything I have," said Kouki. "And...I came here...for this." He presented her with a ring.

"Kouki...oh my God...this is...!"

"Kaoruko Rokuonji. I want to make it up to you and make you a part of life forever until we die. Now that you are here, I ask of you...will you marry me?"

Kaoruko smiled and nodded, crying as Kouki placed the ring on her. "Kouki Narumi...yes, I do. I will. I will. I will..." The two of them shared a long, rich, redeeming kiss that brought life back to Kaoruko and made her eyes turn normal again. "I will."

"Kaoruko. I love you."

"I love you too, Kouki. And that will never change."

Ashe, Toa and Mihiro were also crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad Kaoruko is feeling better," Mihiro said. "Hey, Kaoruko, your clothes are here if you want to put them on. Although, I am not sure if Kouki needs to see...ah, never mind. You two are together now, so, Toa, Ashe, what do we do now?"

"Let's leave them alone for a bit," said Toa. "We'll see you later, we're gonna go watch some basketball."

"Congratulations being together again," said Ashe. "Oh and Fubuki and the others, thank you for saving Kaoruko. She's a part of our lives too. We owe you one."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it," said Fubuki, chucking with a hand behind her head.

"Though, to be fair, you only nursed her to health, you didn't her away from the hideout, that was your sempai and my mom," Little Kaga said.

"Ahhhh, mou!"

"See you! Toa, Ashe and Mihiro said as they left.

"Do you want us to leave as well so that you can settle down and get refreshed before heading to your room?" asked Mutsuki.

"That would be nice," Kouki said. "When we're done, I'll carry Kaoruko's clothes to my room and I'll take care of her from now on, because she is now with me and she is mine."

"Nice to know that Kaoruki-chan has a commander of her own," Kisaragi said playfully.

"Kouki was born to be my Admiral," whispered Kaoruko as the two of them kissed.

"Let's head back to the volleyball," said Fubuki. "See you, both of you."

"Bye bye poi!" Yuudachi said.

"Take care," Mutsuki (who got back her coat), Kisaragi and Little Kaga said and the five of them left the hotel to return to the volleyball up the Avenida Atlantica.

Kouki and Kaoruko were left to themselves. "Kouki," Kaoruko whispered.

"Hmmm..."

"I always wanted to finally feel your body on top of me."

"Even though we're not gonna marry until December...are you sure?"

"I'm ready for your body. I crave it now," she said.

Kouki noticed her underwear was dirty, and it smelled like she saturated herself in it. "Uh, you may want to take a bath first, Kaoruko."

She got off the bad. "Really? Do I smell that bad!?"

"You may have been out on the ocean way too long."

"Mou!" Kaoruko pouted and marched to the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at Kouki before smiling and heading inside. After a few minutes of showing and blowdrying her long, silken rich black hair, Kaoruko walked back to Kouki and plopped herself on the bed, naked, but smelling like a rose. Like a milllion dollars. Like a G6.

"Better?' Kaoruko whispered.

"Yeah...let me melt myself into you...Kaoruko!" Kouki took off all his clothes, tossed them aside and laid himself of top of Kaoruko, fondling her voluptuous breasts as the two of them shared a long, deep, passionate kiss, his lover libido, energy and health restored.

Kaoruko spread her thick legs wide and allowed Kouki to insert his moneymaker deep into his lover. Kaoruko placed her hands to the side as Kouki caressed her breasts, kissing them, tweaking those large, erect nipples, the stiff peaks of incoming maternity ripe for a delicious sucking, one that Kouki obliged to, drinking his fiancee's milk, a unique richness that yearned to be sampled befoe her child would do the same months later.

Kouki pumped his milk into Kaoruko, his balls empty out with every move of his hips, Kaoruko's fluids of love falling down and mixing with her soon to be husband's juices. She was now in a suspended congress position, floating effortlessly as Kouki gripped her soft, pillowlike ass. "Haaaah, haaaah, oh I've never felt like this ever in my life, ohhh, haaaah, haaaah," cried Kaoruko, who ran out of tears to cry and was simply orgasming at every thrust, every touch of her G-spot and organ that needed to be stroked.

The tempo accelerated as Kaoruko and Kouki were about to reach their peak. After about 10 minutes, the dam broke. "Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna, I'm...ahhh...HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" A final rush of Kouki's milk entered Kaoruko's womb, her cup now running over with the fluids of life, their bodies working up a collective sweat as they remained in each others embrace, fully melted, fully baked. Fully in love.

"I think," said Kouki, heaving as well, "the start of our new life is here, in Rio."

"I'll never let go of our happiness Kouki," whispered an exhausted Kaoruko. "I'll never let go."

Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep, the light shining on their nude, sweat-laced bodies, the reconciliation process complete, now and forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akagi and Kaga went to Nagato and Mutsu hotel room, two floors up. Nagato wasn't scheduled to head out with Mutsu until later in the day, when they would attend some gymnastics. Akagi knocked. "Nagato?"

Nagato was in her red pajamas with Mutsu, analyzing the medal could and the stories coming out of the Games. She opened the door. "Akagi! Kaga! Good day to you but why are you out of uniform, why are you not at the village...and...why are you wearing that?"

Nagato's nose was about to bleed and her cool frame was about to go full Nagamo before Mutsu went over to give her a headbump. "Do you need something?" Mutsu asked, Nagato place in a corner to sulk.

"We have located the Abyssal hideout. They are located less than 100 kilometers off the coast of the city," Akagi said.

"The hideout?" Nagato exclaimed, walking over. "Have a seat." They all sat down, Nagato closing the door. "Tell me more about this."

"Well," said Akagi. "We have recorded the coordinates of the hideout. We have estimated them to be located at -23.065021, -43.030830."

"The hideout is located between Copacabana and Itaipu," said Kaga. "We rescued a girl imprisoned there, perhaps by Admiral Suwabe of the Abyssal Fleet."

"So they are here," Nagato said. "Good thing the Port has our rigging."

"We did eliminate a portion of their fleet while retreating, using the power in these outfits that out coaches gave us," Akagi said. "Combined with our power, it's 50 times more stronger than ours alone. So our coaches seem to be more powerful than us. At least, Kaga and I."

"When do you feel they will lay another attack?" asked Nagato.

"I am guessing Thursday night, based on reports from the fairies that did come back to us," said Kaga. "Which would be after one of us makes the podium, if it happens."

"Hmmm. Okay," Nagato said, "so I will go ahead and set up a strategy meeting tonight after all the events for the day have concluded, on the main floor of the hotel. I will ask for a conference room to be set up. Mutsu, when does the last event end?"

"That's Swimming, Men's 4 x 200m Freestyle Relay Final, 23:38."

"Okay, so, Akagi, are you competing tomorrow?"

"That is confirmed."

"You don't need to attend the meeting. Get some sleep and get ready to get back to work at the Games. Kaga, you can do the same. Both of you have already done what you needed to do so you two are excused. We'll have the meeting at midnight tonight on the roof and also via conference call. Thank you for providing the information," said Nagato, holding the sheets of dossier information on the events that occured and the layout and coordinates of the enemy territory.

"Yes, ma'am," said Akagi and Kaga, saluting.

"And try to go back to your regular clothes for once."

"We are given this for the day until midnight, when our coaches come back to get this from us," Kaga said.

"Shit!" Nagato said in Kongou-like fashion, turning away. "I wanted to try on Akagi's...!" Nagato slowly up and saw the shaded face of Mutsu.

"Akagi's WHAT?" Mutsu hissed.

"Th-th-th-th-the o-o-o-o-o, I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE I'M RIPPING IT FROM YOU HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAH!" roared Nagato, doing a Lupin dive, only for Mutsu to step in, deliver a 200-combo kick and finishing with a triple roundhouse slam to the belly, sending her flying into the wall...but stopping short of damaging it and incurring the wrath of the staff and Admiral Tanaka."

"I'll led the meeting instead with Ooyodo and relay this to her," Mutsu said with a wink and giggle. "Nagato can stay there to reflect on her acts today. You're good to go. Dismissed."

Akagi and Kaga looked at each other, giggled and left the room for their bedroom to relax in their comfortable outfits, their temporary new second skin. Adding to it was that Nagato did see Akagi's and Kaga's openings, adding to her desire to put it on. A dream...deferred. Justice.

* * *

While all of the scenes were taking place at Copacabana, over at the Sambodromo, Souryuu got set to settle the score with KL Tatafu on Tonga. Earlier in the day, one of the Korean archers, Chang Hyejin, got pantsed by a Brit by the name of Naomi Folkard in the Round of 32. On the way to the shuttle to the Sambodromo, the marching band played Sousa's King Cotton March at the shuttle as Souryuu walked in to the music.

"I am surprised that Great Britain could not qualify a team for the Games," Hiryuu said. "One of their archers seems to be pretty good."

"True," Souryuu said. "So what shall we do if I make it to Thursday?"

"I got a message from Ooyodo," Hiryuu said. "Meeting at midnight, conference call. Activate your headsets if you can't go to the roof. Akagi and Kaga not needed to attend."

"What? Why do they have to sit this one out while the rest of us have to sit this midnight meeting?"

"I'm guessing they know something we don't and they are not allowed to spoil it," Hiryuu concluded.

"Shhhiiiiieeet...well." Souryuu sighed. "I'm not competing until Thursday and that's only if I take care of the business today, so maybe I will go ahead and bother, but I am not leaving my room."

"You don't have to, I'm not."

"On second thought..."

A few seconds passed. "Yeah, let's go to the roof," they both said.

"I think we may have some news regarding stuff outside of the competition," Souryuu said.

"Well, duh, Souryuu, that's why we have to get on the same page, but we won't do it with Akagi and Kaga sleeping next to us, that's why were going to the roof," said Hiryuu.

The match between Lidiia Sichenikova and Khatuna Narimanidze finally wrapped up with Shichenikova winning 7-1. "Are you ready to go up?" asked Madoka to Souryuu.

"Ready for another battle," she replied.

"Better not be your last. Follow me," Madoka said. "Himeko-san, we'll be back."

"See you, good luck, and don't get sunk," Hiryuu said. Souryuu stuck her tongue in disgust before heading to the arena. Stretching after a good laugh, Hiryuu decided to get some snacks on the table and some Gatorade while watching the drama on the big board.

One thing about the KanMusu that was unique to them was that they could program their own background music that only they could hear, and no one else. It would only be preempted by any announcement or bulletings from the fleet. While Souryuu did play the Japanese Army March on the way to the Sambodromo, she chose two renditions of "Time" by Hans Zimmer on loop: the original version and the Instrumental Core Remix.

As Souryuu was introduced, the bastion of KanMusu in the corner cheering her on were up and about, the Kagerou class of destroyers, and the Cranes of Zuikaku and Shoukaku.

"I like Souryuu's chances of taking this Tongan broad to school," Zuikaku said.

"Don't make fun of anyone's weight, as awful and true as that may be," Shoukaku replied.

"Whatever..."

"And she's not that fat anyway."

"Never mind I said anything, Shoukaku-nee! Ahahahahaaaah..."

Shizuno shot first. 10. Dead center. A good start. KL's response..5. Ouch. Next shot from Souryuu. 9. A little bit off. KL's next shot...9. Souryuu's third shot...another 9. KL fired with a nine, but Souryuu won the first, 28-23.

"Good start, but mind the wind a bit, thought it's calm," said Madoka.

"Right, just getting started," Souryuu said.

"Never get yourself carried away. Make it look like a practice round early."

"Watch me."

KL shot first to start the second set. 8. Souryuu's response...8 as well. KL's third shot...6. A chance for the Green Dragon. 9. Third shot from KL...1. That hurt, Souryuu fire with a perfect 10 to win the second set 27-17.

"Your enemy is inferior, it seems," said Madoka. "Don't let up. Hold steady to the end and you'll be on your way to the next round."

"Got it," Souryuu replied.

KL shot first in the third set. 7. Souryuu's response...9. A nod. Second shot from KL. Another 7. Soryuu fired back with an 8. KL firted with a 9. Souryuu's third shot...a 9. 26-23, and a 6-0 sweep.

"Easy as you like, but we're just getting started."

"Good game," KL said to Souryuu.

"Good luck to you," she replied in perfect British English.

After picking up their equipment, Madoka and Souryuu returned to the room where a bemused Hiryuu greeted them. "Oy, Souryuu."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Did you even break a sweat?"

"Uh..." She looked at herself. "I'm pretty dry over here."

"Oh jeez...you weren't even going full power on her and you still won. That's why I asked."

"Well," said Souryuu sipping some green Gatorade, "in a few minutes I will have to get back out there on the range against a really good Ukrainian who will test me in Sichenikova. Maybe I will have to go full dragon style."

"Full dragon style? Don't tell me..." Hiryuu was scared as a deep green glow burned around Souryuu, a glow of determination designed to strike fear into lesser opposition.

Souryuu blinked. "Eh, is something wrong?"

A sweat drop came down Hiryuu's forehead as she flailed, "Nonononono, no mas, no mames, no era penal, nononononono! It's nothing, really, honest! Ahahahahaaah..."

After a tight contest between India's Atanu Das and Cuba's Adrian Puentes which saw Das recover from a near-collapse and prevail 6-4, Souryuu got ready to go, decked in her red outfit, white pants, and a white bucket hat with red band, Japan pin and a chibi Souryuu pin to show that this outfit belonged to her.

"Let's go, Shizuno-san," Madoka said. "We'll be back. Watch us..."

Hiryuu flashed a thumbs up as she watched Madoka and Souryuu head back to the range. After the quick introductions, Souryuu took on Lidiia, the fleet chanting, "Souryuu! Souryuu! Souryuu!"

Souryuu shot first. 8. A slow start. Lidiia responded with a 9. Second shot from the Green Dragon, better, a 10. Lidiia also replied with a 10. Souryuu's third shot...10. Lidiia's response...8. That was going to be tough, but Souryuu got through, 28-27.

"Not a good start, got out of jail late," Madoka said. "Start fast next time, okay?"

"Got it," Souryuu said.

"This is all business. The difficulty is kicked up a notch. Let's go."

Lidiia shot first in the second set. 10. Souryuu's first shot...10. Lidiia's second shot...9. Second shot from Souryuu.. also a 9. Third shot from Lidiia...9. Third shot from Souryuu...10. 29-28, Green Dragon.

"Good recovery from that second shot," Madoka said. "Precision, precision, precision. You now have her right where you want her. Time to close the deal."

"Roger that, coach," Souryuu replied.

Lidiia was in a hole and needed to fight back. The first shot...9. First shot from Souryuu...10. Second shot from Lidiia. Also a 10. Souryuu's second shot. A 9. Down to the wire. Third shot from Lidiia. 9. Third shot from Souryuu...7. 28-26, Lidiia winning the third set.

"I said 'close the deal,' you're letting her back in it," said Madoka. "Time to recover."

28-26 to Lidiia in the third set. She shot first in the fourth. 8. First shot from Souryuu...9. Second shot from Lidiia...7. The wind was kicking in. Second shot from Souryuu...another 9. Third shot from Lidiia...9. Thidf shot from Souryuu...10 28-25, 6-2 win to Souryuu.

"Good game," Lidiia said.

"Thank you, good luck," Souryuu said as she nodded, picked up her equipment and went back to the room, where Hiryuu embraced her.

"Good work, Souryuu, you're in the Round of 16!" Hiryuu exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sorry about stuffing the third set, it's on me," Souryuu replied.

"I think we're done here," Madoka said. "I'll go back to the Village to meet up with Homura-chan. You two head back to the hotel and rest. if you want to get dinner at the hall, it's up to you. Tomorrow...it's Akagi's turn. Homura-chan and I will head to the hotel later tonight, and to your room to meet with Akagi-san and Kagami-san. Good work, everyone! Wehihihihi!"

"Thank you," Souryuu and Hiryuu said, exchanging a fist bump as the three of them left the Sambodromo. Stlll, that song, "Time," continued to play in Souryuu's head as the bus made its way out and toward Copacabana Beach. Soon, it was a matter of time...before destiny awaited the Butterflies and Dragons.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 70**


	71. Let's Not Say Goodbye

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 71:**

**Let's Not Say Goodbye...**

* * *

Mutsu, Ooyodo, Yamato, Souryuu, Hiryuu and the Kongou sisters were on the roof on the Miramar Hotel on Tuesday night, setting up for the evening teleconference call. Kongou, Hiei, Haruna and Kirishima were enjoying tea, cookies and some Brazilian fare on the side. Akagi and Kaga quietly returned their loaned uniforms to Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, and the couple that was crashing at Fubuki's hotel room had left for their own before catching a flight the next day for Japan.

When midnight began, Mutsu began the broadcast. Nagato was in her hotel room, still battered from her comeuppance but still tuning in. Akagi and Kaga were fast asleep.

"Kantai, good evening and good early morning!" Mutsu said. "First off, I would like to thank you all for staying up tonight for our special teleconference meeting. Earlier today, Standard Carrier Akagi and Standard Carrier Kaga did an aerial tour of the city and noticed a strange structure off the coast.

"The structure happens to be the hideout of the Abyssal Fleet under Admiral Suwabe. If you look at your monitors, you will see visuals of the hideout itself and the environment. Similar to Operation MI. The coordinates are as follows: -23.065021, -43.030830. That's -23.065021, -43.030830, off the coast of Rio de Janeiro and Copacabana Beach.

"In the event that there is an attack on the coast, all of us will need to abandon any event we are watching and board special shuttles marked with the initials "KC" on it. They will immediately take you to the Port of Rio de Janeiro, where our rigging will be located. The military is already preparing in the background for this circumstance in secret.

"At 1200 local time today, you will be given your fleet assignments in the event we have an operation. If this attack happens at night, the carriers will not be able to take part. We may consider to do an attack on the base on Thursday while Kaga, Souryuu and—if all goes well later today—Akagi compete. Hiryuu will need to form up with Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Ryuujou, Junyou, Taihou and Graf Zeppelin as our main Carrier Division.

"I would like to have a vote. You have two buttons in front of you. Press 1 if you would like to lay an attack on the base on Thursday morning. Press 2 if you would like this to be an assault during night, at which Sendai and her sister cruiser team will lead the way as the flagships."

Sendai was in her bedroom, tense as ever in her underwear, shaking a little, anticipatory. "Come on guys, I bought up a storm and I want to do a night battle in Rio! Give me my yasen!"

Naka looked at her with a laugh. She was in a simple camisole with white underwear underneath, her hair tired back in buns. "Calm down, Sendai."

"Uguuuuu...I can't calm down, this is the moment of truth!"

The votes were in. "73 percent in favor of Option 1, 27 percent in favor of Option 2," said Mutsu. "Very well, today we will plan to take down the base in the morning. We will also enlist the Puella Magi to also assist us with defeating the fleet."

"Awwwww," Sendai groaned, shedding crocodile tears. "My yasen...my night battle..."

"It's okay," Naka said, consoling her.

"Get some sleep," said Mutsu over the intercom, "and later this afternoon, you will have your assignments. On Thursday morning, everyone but Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, and Souryuu will be out there for this special operation, Operation RIO. Assemble on Thursday morning at 700 local time outside the hotel. Shuttles will take us to the port and we will be on our way to stop the Abyssal fleet. For now, it's time to rest. Dismissed." The bulleting ended with a recording of the Japanese Army March.

* * *

"So it looks like I am called to accompany you instead of Hiryuu." said Fubuki to Souryuu. "As well as Kaga and Akagi-sempai."

"We need our own escort, and the Admiral has decided that his main wife will be our bodyguard," the Green Dragon said. Fubuki got special access to the Main Dining Hall to eat and meet the athletes but not the dorms themselves.

"The food here is good. I never knew what feijoada is but it's pretty tasty!"

"It's a bean stew that is the national dish of Brazil," Akagi said, eating a hearty bowl with some generous sides. "I am not competing until later today but I like to have something to burn while I wait."

"As long as you're enjoying it, I won't mind!" Fubuki replied happily. "Eheheh!"

"Good girl." Fubuki stuck her tongue out playfully.

Madoka and Homura arrived, also in their training outfits. "Good morning everyone," said Madoka. "Fubuki, welcome to the Olympic Village. Like what you see here?"

"Lots of tall people, really fit people having their fill here," Fubuki said. "Amazing. Such professionals."

"They worked real hard around the world to be here," Homura said. "Nagumo-san."

"Yes?"

"Katou-san and Yanagimoto-san have punched their tickets. Are you ready to join them?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You also have rice on your face."

"...eh?"

"Allow me," Kaga said, licking it off, swallowing the morsel before the two of them kissed. "Better."

"Much, Kaga," Akagi purred. Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki laughed hesitantly, sweat drops on their forehead.

"Anyway, to the point," Homura said, "Madoka and I expect that you will join Yanagimoto-san and Katou-san to the last day. After Thursday, your journey is over and you can enjoy the rest of the Olympics with me and Madoka. We will all leave the day after the Closing Ceremony. And we will no longer be your coaches. We will remain good friends and allies and colleagues."

"It really is an honor." Akagi's stomach growled. "But first, let me get some more food." The others groaned hesitantly.

Akagi swept Yessica Camilo Gonzalez 28-20, 27-23, 28-25 for a 6-0 sweep in the first match. The second match saw her take on Le Chien-Ying of Chinese Taipei. Akagi won 6-2 after drawing the first set 29-29, winning the next two 28-26 and 29-28, and drawing th fourth 27-27. Immediately after the match, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu returned to her hotel room to get some rest.

Akagi would be facing Inna Stepanova of Russia on Thursday at 9:39 a.m. local time, Kaga would be taking on Htwe San Yu of Myanmar at 9:52, and Souryuu would be taking on an Independent Olympic Athlete, Kang Un Ju, who was Korean but chose not to compete under the Korean flag due to her personal objection about reunification, at 10:31.

The Admiral and the fleet gathered outside the hotel at 6 a.m. "Okay," said Admiral Tanaka, "We will now proceed with the operation. Iowa and the American fleet, you will be one fleet, while the German and Italian fleets will also be on their own dedicated fleets."

Interesting, Pola was not drinking wine, but rather an oversized bottle of Guarana Antarctica. She finished it all down. "Hmmmm, ready, Admiral," said Pola in Japanese, English, French, Italian and Portuguese.

"Thank you for that. We will head to the Port on buses and get set for an all-out assault on the hideout. We have enlisted guests to assist us."

Kyouko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Nagisa Momoe appeared in front of the fleet. "Thanks for having us here to assist you," Mami said, bowing.

"We already ate, so we got the energy we need to help you out," Kyouko said. "You guys look ready to do some work this morning. We usually do our stuff during the night."

Sendai went over and clasped Kyouko's hands. "Kyouko, you are love. I love you," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oy, oy," Sayaka said as Sendai let go. "I know you like night battles but we are doing a day battle and Kyouko is my partner. Anyway, it feels good to be working with the best shipgirl fleet in the world."

"Madoka and Homura can't join us because they are coaching but we'll keep them updated," Nagisa said. "Thank you for having here to assist you, Admiral Tanaka."

"Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu," said the Admiral as the fleet stretched and talked amongst each other, "as you are taking part in the archery today, you will not be needed for this operation but we will update you on the progress. Fubuki."

"Yes?" she asked.

He went over and patted her head. "Protect your sempai and the others. I lose you all, I lose everything. Okay?"

"Yes, Ken-kun!"

"Right. So, everyone except those who are excused, head to the buses, review your squad assisgnments, and let's protect this city. Let's all do our best."

"Yes, sir!" they all said, saluting.

"Good luck, Fubuki-chan," Mutsuki said, hugging her.

"Don't let Kisaragi-chan sink," Fubuki said.

"I'll be fine," Kisaragi said. "I won't let history repeat itself." She and Mutsuki held each other's hand and turned to Fubuki, nodding.

"We'll try to finish before dinnertime poi," Yuudachi said. "Though, with the fleet being big as it is, we may have to finish with a night battle poi poi!"

"Be careful out there, Yuudachi-chan," Fubuki said.

"I'll be back, Mom," Little Kaga said.

"Don't get lost," her mother said. "Have a party. You're all wonderful girls."

"Right!"

"We'll be back," the Admiral said, the last to enter the buses, which left for the Port.

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki watched them go. Madoka and Homura went to them. "You ready?" Madoka said.

"Let's do it," Akagi said as the Butterflies and Dragons picked up their equipment and headed to the bus that first went to the Athletes's Village so that they could eat breakfast. The shuttle rode down the coast, and minutes from now, the fleet would be sailing off from the other side to meet the Abyssals, who were looking to deliver an all-or-nothing counterattack.

* * *

"Akagi-sempai," said Fubuki as they went back to the Main Dining hall to eat breakfast. It was 6:45 a.m. "Do you regret not being out there?"

"I wish I did, but I am not going to forfeit my Olympic dream just for that," she said, her plate stacked two foot high with food as she ate. Full of bobó de camarão, moqueca and other salgadinhos. "As much as the First and Second Carrier Divisions want to be there, we want to finish our Games first, reach the podium together, and then go back to what we do."

"Priorities are that-priorities," said Kaga, eating a plate of Romeo and Juliet and a few coxinhas while drinking a bottle of Powerade. "We have our work, they have theirs. But we all want to prevail and that's the important thing."

A couple of familiar faces came up to them. "Hey there," said Mamiya to the crew, with Irako next to her.

"Mamiya?" Fubuki exclaimed. "You ended up working here?"

"Just to assist on the Japanese entrees with Irako. They seem to like it. I noticed that the fleet is doing an operation today. Irako, and I, as resupply ships, were excused and we're just helping to feed these athletes."

"They are of different sizes and persuasions," said Irako. "It's a mix. I met some friendly people, but I saw a few people being forced to leave. One person left for his home country of the Netherlands because he was drinking. He was a gymnast, and was about to compete in the rings final. A shame."

"A couple others were assaulting the workers here. One person from Namibia I had to set straight before the police arrested him. They think they can do whatever they want but there are rules."

"Too bad for them, but good to know that they are getting served," Hiryuu replied, eating some paçoca. She noticed a McDonald's in the distance. "Hey guys."

"What?" asked Souryuu.

"Let's head over there after we're done today."

"Where?"

"McDonald's."

Souryuu laughed. "I guess it would be fine and dandy with me." She turned to a beaming Akagi and Kaga, who flashed a thumbs-up through her flat expression. "And them, of course."

"We'll be on our way then," Mamiya said. "Good luck today."

"Go for a podium clean sweep," Irako said. "Let's see who gets to face Akagi for gold."

"Already calling it before we even start," Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu said to themselves with sweat drops on their heads, before turning to Akagi, who wasn't paying attention and was simply stuffing her face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Akagi. They all turned away. "Oh."

As Mamiya and Irako went back to their station to help serve athletes, Madoka and Homura arrived from the McDonald's, snacking on some Egg McMuffins and hash browns. "All right, guys," said Homura, sitting down with them as they continued to eat. "So, Nagumo-san starts things off in the Round of 16. Afterwards, Katou-san goes up, and then later on, it's Yanagimoto-san's turn."

"Akagi-san," Madoka asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you get a good night's rest?"

"I did. I am worried about the other members of my fleet, especially Zuikaku and Shoukaku. They're out there right now. I hope they don't get throttled."

"All hands on deck," Kaga reminded the team. "Here, there, everywhere. Rio could be on lockdown if our team doesn't eliminate the base and everyone in it. The future of the world depends on this outcome."

"Regarding your fleet, it's out of our control. Just make sure you get the job done on your end," Homura said. "Katou-san and Yanagimoto-san, if you two meet in the semifinal, let your performance settle the question of who go through between the both of you. Don't give into one another, earn your chance to win gold."

"Yes, coach," they both said.

"So let's finish up, and we'll head down to the Sambodromo." 20 minutes afterwards, the team got on the shuttle heading to the archery venue, where they would spend the whole day. It was 7:40 a.m. Following a few practice rounds at the adjoining range, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu met with the coaches at the call room, while Fubuki got a seat next to some Japanese fans to take some random photos.

"Everything is set up for you to have a good battle on your hands, a good fight," Homura said as they watched a few early round take place before Akagi's round. "This is the business end of the table. Make it a priority to leave nothing to chance."

"Are any of you nervous?" asked Madoka.

They all shook their heads. "We've been in a zone ever since we woke up this morning," Souryuu said. "We may not be in our fleet's operation plans today, but this makes up for it."

"So we will treat it like this is our Operation Rio," Akagi said. "This is Operation Butterflies And Dragons. The Road To Rio Ends Here."

"Nice idea," Kaga said.

They all turned to Hiryuu. "Ahahahahah, what can I say? We're all wonderful girls!" Kaga smiled as there was some laughter all around. The calm before the storm.

* * *

"I have never had to be part of a three-person ferry but I can do the work too," said Kisaragi. She, Mutsuki and Yuudachi formed a ferry that carried Sayaka, Mami, Nagisa and Kyouko to the base.

"So what your boss told us is that we have to infiltrate the base and find this Admiral Suwabe guy and cut him down, is that it?" Kyouko said to them.

"Orders from our commander, yes," Mutsuki said, smiling. "I've heard about you guys, you seem to be good fighters as well, right?"

"We're magical girls," said Sayaka. "Even though we also lead normal lives, if we have to, we fight for the people we love and support."

"Your cause, a noble one, is something we admire," Mami said. "We are glad to be working with you.

"Let's have fun!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I hate terrorists soooo much!"

"Let's do our part poi," Yuudachi said. "We're having a party in the world's biggest sporting party poi! Poi poi poi!"

"As long as my hair is all right, we'll get it on," Kisaragi said.

"You got it!" Mutsuki exclaimed. "Nyashi!"

"Attention Kagerou-class, Fubuki-class and Mutsuki-class with the exception of Mutsuki and Kisaragi," said Ooyodo over the intercom. "Form four squads and get ready for the first wave. Carriers, prepare to unload first wave."

"Ready, Shoukaku-nee?" asked Zuikaku.

"Ready!"

"It's go-time, Zuikaku-senpai!" exclaimed Katsuragi.

"Indeed, it is."

"At long last, the time has come for us to protect the Olympic Spirit desu," Kongou said.

"Hiei! I've been waiting for this day," Hiei added.

"Am I gonna do anything?" Shimakaze asked.

"Shimakaza and Amatsukaze, prepare to fall in with the Mutsuki-class," Ooyodo said.

"There's your answer," Amatsukaze replied.

"Rensouhou-chan, ready?" asked Shimakaze.

"Pyuuuuu!" Rensouhou-chan replied.

"Time to be great, let's go!" said Amatsukaze, and she and Shimakaze fell in with the Mutsuki class in formation.

The carriers out there were in formation. "Launching carrier attack wave one!" they all said, firing their arrows and fairies, 50,000 in all.

An armada of 500 Abyssal ships were completely distracted by the destroyers out there and all of them gave chase, leaving the ferry convoy unguarded to land on the shore of the hideout. "All right, time to get off," Kisaragi said. "Good luck and don't get hurt."

"We'll be fine," said Kyouko. "We live for this." The Puella Magi got off the boat and raced towards the base.

"Let's head back to Nagato, Mutsu, Yamato, Ise and Hyuuga," Mutsuki said.

"Poi!" exclaimed Yuudachi, and they lugged themselves back to the rendezvous point in the middle of the ocean to monitor proceedings. Akitsu Maru was taking notices, looking in the distance with binoculars as the Abyssals of different persuasions were slowly being outclassed by the well-coordinated armies of cruisers, destroyers and battleships, the carriers lauching a second wave.

Nagato looked on, beads of sweat on her forehead, wondering if there was any progress of the fleet closing in. "I wonder if our guests will be fine inside that hideout," she said to Mutsu.

"Brave of Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Kisaragi to bring them in, they could have gotten caught," she replied.

"Hey Hyuuga," asked Ise.

"What?"

"What's that you're wearing as part of your rigging."

"This?" She pointed. "It's a GoPro."

"What!? Why are you wearing that while we're fighting?"

"By request of the Admiral. He wants us to film this as part of a presentation for the Blue Mermaid Cadets when they return to the base for classes."

"Ohhhh. Okay, yeah, I'll allow it."

"Good call, Ise."

Akitsu Maru continued to look on with her binoculars. "A number of the Abyssals have been sunk but some of our submarines have light to medium damage already."

"Hmmm," Nagato said. "It seems this is going to be a long, long day." Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Kisaragi looked on, fearful that the fleet would be unable to hold up and would also be decimated. Fortunately, with all of them ringed...

* * *

Back at the Sambodromo, Akagi had nerves of steel, ice water in her veins, a collective mindset comparable to the unbeatable Michael Phelps channeling out the clown prince of the pool, Chad Le Clos of South Africa. It was 9:39 a.m. local time, three other matches completed, and Akagi was intent on ripping Inna Stepanova of Russia to pieces, while keeping her composure and pride intact. She had filled up enough to ensure her capacity stayed on a full tank, so eating and drinking was not needed until she completed her match.

After introductions, the match began. Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu watched the proceedings from the call room via closed circuit TD. Up above, the statue of Christ the Redeemer was monitoring two battles: the ongoing operation offshore, and the Round of 16 on the range. In the heads of the Butterflies and Dragons, "Classic Battle" by Sam Spence was playing in their heads. Fitting, because it was shaping up to be exactly that. Meanwhile, the winds kicked up to 1.8-2.0 m/s.

Akagi shot first. 9. Inna was next. She shot a 7. The second shot from the Red Castle...9. Just outside. Inna's third shot. 10. Pressure was on. Akagi's third shot...9. Inna's response. 9. 27-26, Akagi with the first set win.

"Can't be hitting nines at this point," said Madoka. "Nice precision, but you need to hit 10's right about now."

"Yes, coach," Akagi replied.

"I want to see some 10s at the point. Let's go."

The second set began. Inna shot first. Her first shot was 9. Akagi's response...an 8. Inna's second shot. 10. Akagi's response...10. Inna's third shot...10. Akagi responded with a 9. 29-27, all square.

"You were struggling in the last match, you need to get over it and hit some 10s," said Madoka. "Turn it up." Akagi nodded.

Akagi's first shot in the third set...an 8. Inna's response...also an 8. Akagi's second shot...10. Inna's response...also a 10. Akagi's third shot...10. Inna's response...9. 28-27, Akagi winning the third set.

"Nice to see some 10s across the board, but no more 8s," said Madoka. "You want to close the deal here."

"Yes, coach."

"Remember the precision and accuracy from your previous rounds, and the team competition. All or nothing here."

Inna started proceedings in the fourth set. She hit an 9. Akagi's first shot...10. The second shot from Inna...9. Akagi's second shot...also a 9. Inna's third shot...10. Akagi's response...9. 28-28, all square. 5-3.

"Unlucky to not hit the 10 there," said Madoka. "A draw here will do, but go for the win in this set, okay?"

"Yes, coach," Akagi said.

Inna started the fifth set with a 9. Akagi's first shot...also a 9. Inna's second shot...9. Akagi's second shot...9. Inna's third shot...9. Akagi's third shot...10. 28-27. 7-3 win to Akagi Nagumo.

"Way to deliver there," Madoka said. "You're through."

"Close one," Akagi replied.

"Good match," Inna said, shaking hands.

"Thank you, and good luck to you." As they went back to the call room, Akagi said. "Kaga, your turn."

"We'll try to finish this faster," Kaga said as she and Homura went up.

"Don't lose..."

Kaga chuckled.

"Hey Akagi, did you want some snacks?" asked Souryuu, pushing over a tray of snacks.

"Itadakimasu!" Akagi was stuffing her face as Kaga, a.k.a. Kagami Katou, took on San Yu Htwe of Myammar.

"Don't ruin your getup," Souryuu reminded her.

"I'll be fine!" she replied, her face comically stuffed with food, crumbs on her cheek.

Kaga shot first in the first set. 8. Ouch. Not a good start. San Yu's first shot...9. Second shot from Kaga...10. Much better as Homura beamed. San Yu's response...10. Kaga's third shot...9. San Yu's response...7. Oh, she had the upset in her hands and she flubbed it. 27-26, Kaga.

"You can't let her in it, it almost cost you!" Homura said. "Wake up, you're not on the ocean. You're here. Focus!"

"Yes, coach," Kaga said. "My apologies."

"Do better next time. Come on now, let's go."

San Yu started things off again. First shot...9. Kaga's second shot. 9 as well. San Yu's second shot...that was well off. No score. Kaga's second shot. 10. San Yu's third shot...8. But Kaga won the round without needing the third shot. It was a 10 anyway.

"See, when you focus, you do work. It's easy when you focus," Homura said. "Don't worry about your friend fighting out there, they'll be fine. You have to believe it it."

"Yes, coach."

The stray arrow from San Yu actually hit the scoreboard. Her first shot in third set was an 8. Kaga's response...9. San Yu's second shot...9. Kaga's response. 10. Third shot from San Yu...10. A 9 would do it. Kaga hit a 10. That was that. 29-27, Kaga winning in straight sets, 6-0.

Kaga and Homura, after shaking hands and Kaga saluting the crowd, went back to the call room. "I told we would get it done faster," Kaga replied. "My opponent was far inferior that I thought."

"Jeez, ya think?" Souryuu said, Akagi still eating. "She hit an arrow into the scoreboard. That's something you don't see very often. She would be unfit to be part of our team as a carrier. Unqualified."

"Well, the good thing is that Kaga and I are through, and now, it's all up to you, Souryuu."

"Ahahahahah..." A sweatdrop came down Souryuu's head. "Putting me on the spot already huh?"

"What, it's not like you've been put on the spot already many times in your life, riiiiiight?" teased Hiryuu.

"Shut up, it's none of your business!" she exclaimed as the others chose to watch who would be the last Chinese female archer standing. Either Qi Yuhong or Wu Jiaxin would face Kaga at 3:26 p.m. local time. As for Akagi, she would take on Mexico's Alejandra Valencia at 3:13 p.m. local time. A long, dramatic set went to a shootoff, with Jiaxin winning, 10-8.

After one other match, it was Souryuu's turn. If Souryuu won, she would face Naomi Folkard of Great Britain but based on the quality of the prior match, logic suggested that it would be a free pass to the semifinals if Souryuu prevailed.

"Remember," Homura said. "Podium sweep. I want you and Katou-san to be in a semifinal. Focus. Got it?"

"Yes, coach," said Souryuu, bowing.

"Let's have fun out there," Madoka said. "Follow me." It was 10:31 a.m. local time.

"You finished eating?" Kaga asked Akagi, who belched in response. "Akagi. Mind your manners."

"Hopefully your daughter is doing well and not taking any damage," she responded, patting her face clean of the crumbs..

"I can sense that she has only scouted the base and indicated areas of attack, as well as the enemies, who are shrinking. Otherwise, nothing has happened to her, which is good."

Following team introductions, the match started. Souryuu shot first to begin the first set. A 9. Unju's response...10. Souryuu's second shot...8. The second shot from Unju...9. Souryuu's third shot...10. Third shot from Unju...8. 27-27, a point split.

"Keep your eyes on the target, don't worry about the opponent next to you and focus," Madoka said.

"Yes, coach," said Souryuu.

Once again, the Green Dragon started proceedings. First shot in the second set...9. First shot from Unju...8. Second shot from Souryuu...10. Second shot from Unju...9. Third shot from Souryuu...9. That was enough. Unju's third shot was a 7. 28-24.

"Keep rolling, you are now in your zone," said Madoka. "Keep rolling."

"Got it," Souryuu said.

Third set saw Unju start the show. First shot...10. First shot from Souryuu...9. Second shot from Unju...8. The response...a 10. Just inside. The third shot from Unju..a 9. Souryuu's third shot...10.

"You have her right where you want her. A draw will do it, but go for the kill," Madoka said.

"Yes, coach," Souryuu replied.

"Keep hitting 10s, you're almost there."

Unju started the fourth set with an 8. Souryuu's first shot...10. The second shot from Unju...10. Second shot from Souryuu...9. Third shot from Unju...9. So an 8 would be enough. Souryuu hit an 8. 27-27, and 6-2 win.

"Good round," Unju said to Souryuu.

"Keep your head up, brighter days are ahead. Believe it it," said the Green Dragon with a wink.

"Okay."

"Just enough, let's head back, wehihihi!" Madoka said with a giggle.

"Congratulations, good work," Akagi said. "We're all off to the quarterfinals."

"So the next victory puts you in the hunt for medals," Homura said. "Don't lose the next round, you're back at it in a little over hours. So the choice is yours, do you want to stay here or do you want to return to the village for lunch?"

Akagi posted a sign. "Lunch," it said.

"That's settled, we're heading back to the village to eat," Hiryuu said as they all boarded the bus with Fubuki joining them. "Woohoo, battles are going on over on the ocean and here, and I'm doing absolutely nothing!" They took their seats, Akagi and Kaga next to each other, Fubuki in front of them, Souryuu and Hiryuu next to each other. "I'm supposed to be the Flying Dragon, but I'm looking more like a Grounded Dragon!"

"Do you want me to radio in Nagato to ask if she needs you out there?" Souryuu asked as the bus rolled towards the village. Hiryuu chuckled and caressed Souryuu's cleavage. "!"

"If you were eliminated earlier, you and me are there in a hurry," Hiryuu whispered seductively. "But, you're still in the hunt, so, I have to make sure I don't leave you alone, because I love you."

"I love you too, Hiryuu." A kiss, and a smile. Akagi's stomach growled on cue. "Didn't you just eat some snacks?"

"Those were snacks? They looked like canapes to me?" Akagi said with a shrug.

Hiryuu sturned to stone. "I'm going to sink...time to have a drink with the moon..." She was about to reach for an oversized bottle of Guarana Antarctica before Souryuu stopped her. "!"

"Not until the night is over!" Souryuu protested.

Hiryuu blinked and looked up her eyes still misting. "Were you watching me...Tamon-maru?"

Kaga noticed that the other archers on the bus were looked at them with entertained looks and snickers on their faces. She turned to an invisible camera in the front. "They are all wonderful girls."

Fubuki did a Kotori photobomb. "Uh, I have no idea what's going on, but...ohayo~~~~!"

-OOO-

Back on the battlefield, the tide was turning, and the Puella Magi were infiltrating the base, slowly destroying it as they got to Admiral Suwabe's headquarters. The afternoon was creeping in, and all the Abyssals in the base were killed by Sayaka summoning her witch self, Mami firing her guns and Kyouko slashing and stabbing with her spear, while Nagisa summoned more minions with her horn.

"Shit," growled Admiral Suwabe. "My entire fleet...this can't be happened to me. My dream of spreading the will of the Islamic State is crumbling at the hands of my enemies..." The door kicked open, forcing Admiral Suwabe to dodge. He brought out his katana. "Don't come any closer! Who are you?"

"Eh? Is that how you answer us?" Mami said, arms crossed with a disappointed look on her face.

"So you are the one who orchestrated everything," Kyouko said. "You bastard."

"Who the fuck are you! You are trespassing on private property! Who are you?" roared Admiral Suwave.

"Nagisa?" asked Sayaka.

Nagisa brought out her witch self, Charlotte, which was eating Hoppou alive, crushing her neck and killing her instantly before she swallowed her up into nothing. "Your. Worst. Nightmare," she said in an adultlike voice as her witch self closed in on the Admiral.

"Oh no," he said, in fear as he tried to fire at the witch, not even laying a scratch as he ran out of ammunition...and hope...and time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Each flagship from each squadron would earn at least seven MVP medals for their world, but other ships would also get a medal as well. It was an exhaustive operation, but only 10 percent of the fleet would be one hit away from sinking, and that 10 percent was at the drydock, recovering. Volunteers from the city pitched in to provide repair buckets, as did the Brazilian Armed Forces and the Civil and Military Polices of Rio de Janeiro State, who cooperated with them to ensure that the Games went on without any terrorist attacks, or attacks from the Abyssals. And a extention of staff from Americas Medical City were on hand to evaluate any injuries that took place.

Kyouko spoke on to the intercom which was lended to her by Kisaragi. "For the Admiral, for the Emperor, for the Japan, for the world! Geronimo, Geronimo, Geronimo, Geronimo EKIA!"

"We got him," said Admiral Tanaka to Nagato and Mutsu, who nodded while watching the other skirmishes continue, the directionless Abyssals getting demolished, sinking into the bottom of the ocean into scraps of nothing. "Mutauki! Kisaragi! Yuudachi!"

"Yes!" they said.

"Bring the Puella Magi home."

"Yes, sir!"

"Poi!" Yuudachi added. Mutsuki, Kisaragi and Yuudachi worked their way to the hideout, rounding past the skirmishes, carrying the ferry that awaited the girls.

"Took you long enough," Sayaka said, pouting.

"We're here. Sorry to keep you waiting poi," Yuudachi. "All aboard, poi poi poi."

"Right," Kyouko said as the four of them got on board, Kyouko grimaching in pain a little. "Ugh..."

"They got to you, huh?" Kisaragi said.

"I got a few cuts but I'll be all right. Need to get checked though."

"Good target practice," Mami said. "Aside from Sakura-san getting injured, we were able to locate the enemy admiral and Nagisa-chan here finished the job. Good work, Nagisa-chan!" she said, patting Nagisa's head.

"Aw shucks, don't mention it!" Nagisa said with a hesitant laugh.

Eventually, they returned to the rendezvous point. "Good work cutting down Admiral Suwabe," Nagato said. "He will enjoy his eternal resting place...in hell. I'm proud of you, team."

"It's an honor to be fighting alongside you," Mami said. "Thank you for your support."

"If only I could be in a drydock, too, I could use one," Kyouko said.

"If you want, we can carry you back to the Port," Ise said. "Me and Hyuuga."

"I also ran out of, uh, film, so we can do it," Hyuuga added.

"All of us, please," Sayaka said.

"Can I help?" asked Kashima to Hyuuga, coming back to the others.

"Grab a rope." Kashima, Ise and Hyuuga took over the ferry and began to steer it. "We'll see you at the port, Nagato, Mutsu, Admiral! Heading off!"

"Thank you, we'll see you over there," Nagato said as the three of them left with the Puella Magi, heading back to the Port. She now turned to the others. "So here's what we will do. We will wait for the other squads to finish their sorties, and then we will finish this operation by destroying and sinking the base structure. The carriers will be withdrawing completely from this part as this is anticipated to be a night mission."

"That's based on time and preliminary estimations," Mutsu added. "Do you have torpedoes with you?"

"Plenty," said Mutsuki. "We didn't even use any yet. They are ready to be used."

"You'll get to use them all now, but wait for the others to return and there are no Abyssals left."

Kisaragi said, "And my hair is not affected. Finally, I get my revenge in full for what happened in my past existence. I like getting closure in these things. It makes me feel better." The explosions and artillery fire were heard in the distance, that of the turrets and torpedoes connecting, hitting and sinking more of the dwindling Abyssal Fleet armada.

* * *

Meanwhile, as some of the moderately to heavy-damaged shipgirls sailed back to the Port of Rio De Janeiro to be disarmed and to be placed in the specialized drydock to recover, the second session of the day began at the Sambodromo. For the Butterflies and Dragons, this was the final part of the journey that started months ago with Operation MI and would end at this venue, with the world watching, and the other members of their fleet wrapping up a decisive rout on the ocean.

As the bus returned to the Sambodromo, the strains of a Dave Rodgers tune played...

_"I'm feeling bright_

_Come baby come on_

_I say to you "it's all right"_

_Just you and I_

_We gotta fly_

_Oh, baby feel it_

_Music is power_

_I wanna stay all the night_

_I wanna hold you tonight_

_Oh, baby let me stay now_

_I'm all right, babe_

_Because you want it_

_Ready to dance_

_whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh..._

_Beat of the rising sun_

_Beat of the rising sun_

_You gotta feel the dance_

_It's always in your heart_

_Feeling the time to come_

_Beat of the rising sun_

_I wanna feel your heart_

_The power of the sun_

_I wanna fly_

_With you in the sky_

_Come take it easy, baby_

_With you tonight,_

_You're gonna shine_

_Oh, baby listen_

_Music is power_

_I wanna stay all the night_

_I wanna hold you tonight_

_Oh, baby let me stay now_

_I'm all right, babe_

_Because you want it_

_Ready to dance_

_whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh..._

_Beat of the rising sun_

_Beat of the rising sun_

_You gotta feel the dance_

_It's always in your heart_

_Feeling the time to come_

_Beat of the rising sun_

_I wanna feel your heart_

_The power of the sun..."_

* * *

Fubuki returned to her seat in the stands as Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Madoka and Homura went inside the Call Room next to the range. "Now the moment has come," said Madoka. "The time has come for you to finally battle for a chance at Olympic gold."

"You are two rounds away from a possible sweep of the podium," Homura said. "Don't get caught in the excitement. This quarterfinal round can also see all of you eliminated because you forget where you are in the bigger picture. A loss here and you won't get a chance to medal. A win, and the worse you can finish is fourth, and you don't earn a medal for finishing fourth."

"Sometimes we have to remind ourselves that these are just games, it's just sports," Kaga said. "This is nothing compared to risking your life for the sake of peace throughout the world, rife with hatred and terrorism and blood shed across every corner of the globe."

"Once this tournament is over, we begin returning to our lives as members of the fleet, serving our country, protecting its waters from the forces of evil," Souryuu said. "The waters of Italy, Germany, and the USA will also be in good hands, but as for the rest of the world, who knows what the future will bring?"

"That why we remind ourselves that this is a diversion from our real purpose," said Hiryuu. "So for now, we need to treasure this and win for our country because it's the only chance we'll get."

"And the food here is really good," Akagi said, munching on some more brigadeiro before swallowing it all up comedically. "When they look after us, we pay them back by putting on a show."

"Even at the Olympics, Akagi is here for the food," Kaga reminded the coaches.

3:13 p.m. arrived. "It's time," Madoka said. "Let's go, Akagi."

"I'll be back," Akagi said to the others, following Madoka with her equipment.

In the stands, Fubuki soaked in the 22 degree Celsius temparature, 50 percent humidity, west south west winds. "Why do I have a feeling...that later on, something bad might happen despite Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan and the others eliminating the Abyssals?" She had to think about that. The previous match between Lisa Unruh of Germany and Tan Ya-Ting of Chinese Taipei went the distance and came down to a shootoff that Lisa won, 9-7 for a 6-5 win.

As the higher seed, Akagi shot first, followed by Alejandra Valencia of Mexico. Akagi's first shot...a 9. That was not a good start. Alejandra fired a 5. Akagi's next shot, another 7. Alajadran fire with a 9. Akagi's third shot, a 9. Alajandra's third shot was a 9. 25-23, Akagi.

The pressure was on. First shot in the second set from Alejandra...a 9. First shot from Akagi...a 10. Second shot from Alejandra...9. Second shot from Akagi...9. Third shot from Alejandra...8. The response...10. The pressure was on.

Alejandra's first shot in the third set...9. Akagi also fired with a 9. Alejandra's second shot...8. Akagi's second shot...a 10. Alejandra fired with a 10, but the third shot from Akagi...was a 10. 25-23, 29-26, 29-27, straight sets win for the Red Castle.

"Excellent job," said Madoka as the two of them entered the call room. "You get to compete for medals now."

"Kaga, are you ready?" asked Akagi, looking around.

"She's out there," Souryuu said, getting updates on the operation on her mobile.

Kaga was the higher seed and would shoot first. Her first shot...a 9. First shot from Wu Jiaxin.. a 10. Kaga's second shot...another 10. Second shot from Jiaxin...9. Third shot from Kaga...9. Jiaxin's next shot...8. Kaga with the 28-27 win.

"When you are in a state of mind, you can get the form down without issue," said Homura. "Mind your opponent, don't worry about anything else."

"Thank you," Kaga said.

Jiaxin started the second set. First shot was a 9. The first shot from Kaga...8. The second shot from Jiaxin...10. Kaga's second shot...9. Third shot from Jiaxin...9. The third shot from Kaga...8. 27-25, Jiaxin with the victory.

"Rebound from this," said Homura. "You cannot be hitting 8's or lower in this round. Judge the wind right before you release."

Once again, Kaga shot first to begin the third set. 9. Jiaxin's first shot...a 5. Kaga replied with a 9. Jiaxin's response...9. Kaga's next shot...8. That was enough. Jiaxin also fired an 8. 26-22, Kaga with the win.

"Now you have her right where you want her," Homura said. "Don't let up, keep battling and focusing." Kaga acknowledged with a nod.

Jiaxin started the fourth set. She needed a win or a draw to force a fifth. First shot...10. Kaga's first shot...9. Jiaxin's second shot...7. Kaga's response...10. Third shot from Jiaxin...9. So an 8 would seal the deal. She hit a 10. Kaga was through on a 29-26 victory.

"So, with all of the Chinese archers eliminated," said Homura as they returned to the call room, "It looks like Great Britain and Germany are our biggest threats."

"My turn," said Souryuu. "Ready to go."

"One win away from meeting Kaga, so good luck!" Akagi said.

Souryuu took on Naomi Folkard of Great Britain. She would shoot first. Her first shot was a 9. Naomi's first shot...7. Souryuu replied with an 8. Naomi's response...9. Souryuu's third shot...9. Naomi's third shot...9. 26-25, Souryuu with the win in a disappointing opening set.

"Hit the 10 mark next round, you started slow," said Madoka. "Eyes on the prize.

Naomi would shoot first to open the second set. An 8. Souryuu's response...Also an 8. Naomi's second shot...9. Second shot from Souryuu...10. Third shot from Naomi...10. Third shot from Souryuu...9. 27-27. Point split, Souryuu ahead 3-1.

"The difficulty level is ratcheted," said Madoka. "Great Britain was an archery power in the past. Now things have changed but they still have shooters. Mind your opponent."

"Right!" Souryuu said.

Naomi would shoot first to open the third set. A 10. The first shot from Souryuu was also a 10. Naomi's second shot...7. Souryuu's second shot...9. Third shot from Naomi...10. And the response...9. 28-27, Souryuu with the win.

"The precision is what matters. Good form but try to hit 10 twice here," said Madoka. "You're closing in."

"Roger that," said the Green Dragon.

Naomi opened proceedings to start the fourth set. First shot was a 10. The response...a 9. Naomi's second shot... 8. The second shot from Souryuu... 10. Third shot from Naomi...8. The response...9. 28-27, Souryuu with the match win, 7-1.

"Good game," Naomi said.

"Thank you, all the best," Souryuu said. With a wave to the crowd, she and Madoka returned to the call room.

"Congratulations, Akagi-san, Kagami-san, Shizuno-san, you're all competing for medals. Only Germany can stop you now," Madoka said. "Ready to go Akagi?"

"Yes, coach," she replied, and the two of them went back to the range. Following introductions, the semifinal began.

Akagi shot first. She shot a 9. Lisa's response...9 as well. Akagi's second shot in the first set...9. The response...9. All 9's so far. Akagi fired with another 9. The response...8. 27-26, Akagi with the first set win.

"Precision is good. But you need to finish the job and go for 10s," said Madoka. "You were dominant in the last found. Maintain your form."

Lisa's first shot in the second set...10. The response from Akagi...9. Lisa fired with an 8, while Akagi delivered with another 9. Lisa fired another 8, while Akagi shot back with a 10. 28-26, Akagi rolling.

"Closing in on a chance for gold much?" asked Madoka.

"Closing in."

"Seize the moment. Let's go."

Lisa's first shot in the third set...7. The response...8. The second shot from Lisa. 8. Akagi's response...6. Lisa's next shot...10. Akagi fired with a 10, but the damage was done, 25-23, Lisa Unruh with the third set win.

"Don't lose focus," said Madoka. "You come close, but you don't finish the job, that's going to hurt you."

"Sorry about that."

'Let's try that again..."

Lisa's first shot in the fourth set...an 8. Akagi replied with a 9. Lisa replied with a 9 as well. Akagi's next shot...10. Third shot from Lisa...8. Third shot from Akagi...8. 27-26, and Akagi was through to the gold medal match on a 6-2 win.

"All right, let's head back," said Madoka to Akagi, the two of them heading to the call room.

"My turn now," said Homura, walking to the range with Kaga and Souryuu. Madoka would rejoin them. "And I have to mind Katou-san and Yanagimoto-san. Decide for yourselves who will face Nagumo-san for gold. Both of you."

"I apologize, Souryuu," thought Kaga to herself. "but Akagi is my eternal power. Destiny will call for me to face her for gold."

"Kaga, this is where the dream ends," said Souryuu to herself. "I have to do this for Hiryuu."

The first set saw Kaga fire with a 8, 9, and an 8 for a score of 25. Souryuu fired with a 9, 3, and 7 for a score of 19. She would have to shoot first in the second set. She fired a 7, while Kaga countered with an 8. Souryuu's next shot was a 9. Kaga countered with an 8. Souryuu's third shot was a 10. Kaga fired with another 8 and the Green Dragon leveled proceedings. 2-2.

"Good match so far," said Homura. "Try to intrigue matters with more 10s." The first shot for Souryuu was adjusted to an 8 for a 27-24 win.

Souryuu's first shot... a 9. Kaga fired back with a 9. Second shot from Souryuu...8. Kaga fired another 9. Third shot from Souryuu...10. Third shot from Kaga...6. Souryuu won, 27-24. She was now leading, 4-2.

On to the fourth set. Kaga needed to win out. Kaga's first shot...9. Souryuu replied with a 7. Kaga shot back with a 10, Souryuu a 9. Kaga's third shot...7. Souryuu's third shot...10. 26-26.

Kaga was on the ropes, and Souryuu just needed a draw to face Akagi. "Think you can handle the pressure?" asked Homura as Souryuu talked with Madoka.

"I have to do this for Akagi. I can't let her down."

Kaga's first shot was an 8. Souryuu's response...a 9. Kaga's third shot...a 9. Souryuu's response...9 again. Third shot from Kaga...9. An 8 would be enough. Souryuu fired a 10. 28-26, 7-3 win for the Green Dragon.

Kaga was emotionless as she went to the call room, Homura following her. "Something wrong?" asked Akagi.

"I lost," Kaga said, pointing to Souryuu embracing Hiryuu.

"I'm facing you instead," Souryuu said to Akagi. "Hope you're ready, because I want the gold, too."

"Homura-chan, I'll let you coach Shizuno-chan," Madoka said.

"Let me coach Katou-san first. She has to battle for bronze now," Homura said, as Kaga took on Lisa for the bronze. "Listen, Katou-san, I understand you are disappointed, but you have one more match to do and I need you to finish strong. Japan is counting on you to deliver so do it. Forget about losing to Yanagimoto-san. That does not matter. Finish strong and don't lose hope."

"Thank you, Coach," said Kaga. "I don't know what happened but it seems I have been bested at the worst time possibie."

"She won the Archery World Championships last year so things did change," said Akagi. "Souryuu's commitment paid off."

"Indeed," Souryuu said. "But the job's not done yet."

"I want Souryuu to win. The Dragons will be victorious in Rio!" proclaimed Hiryuu. "Mark it down! The Second Carrier Division is first in Brazil, first in your heart! Number One or Bust! Right, Souryuu?"

"If you jinx me, I'll have to go all out on you when we get back to the hotel."

"Ahahahahaaah, sorry about that."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Well, time for me to go up," Kaga said. "I'll be back."

"Take care of her, Homura-chan," said Madoka to her.

"Right." Kaga entered the arena with Lisa in what would be her last-ever match competing in archery as a sport. For a very long time, if ever. This was it.

After introductions, the match began. First shot in the first set...9 for Kaga. Lisa's response, also a 9. Kaga fired back with another 9. Lisa's response...7. Kaga's next shot...8. The response from Lisa...a 9. 26-25 victory, fatigue settling in a bit.

"Don't fatigue settle in," Homura said. "Be consistent, try to hit 10, as tough as that may be. Right posture leads to better accuracy."

"Yes, coach," said Kaga.

Lisa started the second set with a 10. Kaga replied with a 10 as well. The second shot from Lisa was also a 10. Kaga replied with a 9. Lisa's next shot...9. Kaga's third shot...9. 29-28, Lisa with the win. 2-2. Game on at the Sambodromo.

"If you keep hitting 9's or lower, you won't win bronze," Homura said. "Better accuracy or no medal for you."

"Got it," Kaga replied, nodding.

The first shot from Kaga in the third set was a 10. Lisa fired with an 8. Kaga also fired an 8. Lisa's second shot was another 8. Kaga's third shot...8. Alejandra's third shot was a 9. 26-25, Kaga in a disappointing third set. The bronze was close.

"Finish the job here," Homura said. "You are closing in on that bronze medal. Don't screw up. It will be all yours."

"Understood," Kaga replied.

"Do it for Nagumo-san."

"I will."

Lisa and Kaga exchanged 9s to start the fourth set. Lisa fired an 8 for her second shot, while Kaga fired a 3. Lisa's third shot was a 10 and Kaga responded with a 9. 27-21. It was now down to the fifth set.

"Don't think about anything else at this point. Three good shots is all I ask," Homura said. "Nothing else matters." Kaga nodded.

Kaga started with a 10. Lisa responded with a 9. Kaga's second shot...10. Lisa's response...8. Kaga's third shot...10. A perfect round to close the deal. Lisa fired an 8, and Kaga won bronze, with a scored of 30-25 and a 6-4 victory.

"Good work," Homura said.

"Nice game," said Lisa to Kaga.

"Good luck to you," Kaga said. Finally, the tears came out as she acknowledged the fans and Fubuki, who saluted her. Kaga delivered one more salute to the crowd through her tears. Then she bowed and left for the Call Room. "Akagi."

"Yeah?" she asked, her faced stuffed, as usual.

A slight chuckle. "I did it. I won bronze. Stop eating, you and Souryuu are up."

"Roger that. Let's go, Green Dragon. You and me now."

"Right!" exclaimed Souryuu.

"Don't forget about your coaches," Madoka and Homura said in unison.

"Sorry," Akagi and Souryuu both said. Their coaches took their position in the orange boxes. Madoka was coaching Akagi. Homura was coaching Souryuu. It was the gold medal match, and a group of dancers accompanied them. Following team introductions, the match began.

"This is for the entire fleet," Akagi said to Souryuu through telekinesis. "Let's have fun."

"Not gonna regret this for the rest of my life," she responded. "Let's start."

Akagi shot a 9 to start. Souryuu replied with a 9. Both archers hits 9s for their second shot. Akagi hit yet another 9, but Souryuu hit an 8. 27-26, Akagi leading.

"Establish your tempo," Madoka said to Akagi. "Hit some 10s now."

"Don't let up," Homura told Souryuu. "Don't be intimidated. Rebound."

Souryuu shot first to start the second round. 9. Akagi's response...9. Second shot from Souryuu...9. Akagi's second shot...9 as well. Down to the last arrow. Third shot from Souryuu...10. Akagi's response...8 and it was game on, Souryuu winning, 28-26.

"That's how you rebound," said Homura. "Think you can turn the tide?"

"I'll try," Souryuu replied.

"Don't lose your momentume," Madoka told Akagi. "Steer it back here."

The first shot from Akagi to start the third set was a 10. Souryuu replid with a 10 as well. Second shot from Akagi was a 9. Souryuu replied with a 7. Third shot from Akagi was an 8. Third shot from Souryuu...9. 27-26, Akagi with a chance to close the deal in the fourth set.

"Don't give up," Homura said. "If you should go down, go down fighting."

"I'll do that," Souryuu replied.

"Finish the job here," Madoka said. "The gold medal will be yours."

"I'll try, no I will," Akagi said.

Souryuu's first shot in the fourth set was a 9. Akagi's response...10. Souryuu's second shot...9. Akagi's response...10! Third shot from Souryuu...9. An 8 would do it. Akagi hit..an 8 or a 9, but it didn't matter. Akagi Nagumo...won gold for Japan, Shizuno Yanagimoto got the silver.

* * *

"I did it!" Akagi said, jumping up and down, her breasts bouncing. The score was adjusted to a 9. "I won gold!"

"Good match," Souryuu said. "I just can't beat you. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Akagi said, finally breaking down into tears, doing a heart hands gesture before grabbing a Japan. She then went to Fubuki. "Fubuki-chan?"

"Akagi-sempai, congratulations on winning gold."

"Relay it to Nagato."

"Okay!" She turned on the intercom as Akagi and Souryuu went to the call room to change into their red tracksuits. "Nagato-san!"

"Fubuki! What news."

"Good afternoon. Where are you right now?"

"We are all heading back to the Port. We have defeated the entire Abyssal fleet. There are no ships remaining, and Admiral Suwabe has been killed. Finally, the entire structure of the hideout has been demolished and has sunk into the ocean."

"Can I make an announcement to the Kantai?"

"You may. Attention, Kantai! Special Destroyer Fubuki has an announcement from the Sambodromo."

"Attention, Kantai! Akagi-sempai has won gold for Japan! Souryuu has won silver! Kaga has won bronze! It's a podium sweep! Akagi, gold! Souryuu, silver! Kaga, bronze!"

There was a massive roar from the fleet returning to base, in different sorts of damaged modes. "Ahahahahah, Kaga only got bronze, beautiful, and Souryuu even beat her! Ahahahahaahaha!" exclaimed Zuikaku.

"Now now, Zuikaku, be nice, at least she won something," said Shoukaku as the fleet arrived at the Port to recover.

"Doesn't matter, it ain't gold!" Zuikaku stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"Not like you could do better, sempai," Katsuragi replied. "Be happy for them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Akagi, Souryuu and Kaga got up to the podium to receive their medals and sculptures. However, they didn't realize that a stray Abyssal destroyer that was heavily damaged but escaped the fate of the others in the armada, was slowly over the Sambodromo. It dropped a bomb before it exploded.

As the strains of Kimigayo played, Fubuki noticed the bomb going down. Out of nothing, she channeled her turret to intercept it. But while it did connect, the explosive reaction hit Akagi hard and sent her flying into the fall, leaving her critically injured.

Kaga and Souryuu ran over. So did Hiryuu, Madoka, Homura, and Fubuki, who jumped over and rushed to Akagi's side. "Akagi-sempai! Hang in there!" Fubuki cried.

"F...Fubuki...ch...chan," Akagi whispered, blood coming out of her mouth and eyes, half-lidded. "I am sorry...that...I couldn't enjoy this moment...I'm sorry...please scuttle me with the torpedoes...please...pl..." And Akagi let out a sigh and blacked out, losing consciousness.

"Akagi-sempai! AKAGI-SEMPAI!" cried Fubuki to the heavens. "Noooooo! I don't want this! AKAGI-SEMPAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 71**


	72. You Found Me

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 72:**

**You Found Me**

* * *

Akagi opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in the middle of a dense rainforest, barefoot in a sundress over a simple white bikini bottom. An arm was draped over her head as the heard the sound of birds singing, the sounds of nature being sweet music to her ears. "Oh my God, where am I?" she whispered to herself, getting up and electing to take a walk around.

As she walked around the trees, seeing different creatures that greeted her, from snakes to reptiles to more birds and what not, a large gorilla walked over to her. "Ah, there you are," he said in a deep, baritone voice, gentle yet authoritative.

"A talking gorilla?" Akagi exclaimed. "Is this some joke? What is going on here."

"Not just any gorilla. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harambe, Madoka Kaname's pet gorilla that is a descendant of the great ape, Dr. Zaius. Welcome to the Amazon Rainforest, where at this time you are being evaluated as to whether or not it is time for you to depart this world after the work you've done."

"Am...am I dead already?"

"Not necessarily. You are at the crossroads of life and death. Allow me to introduce my assistant," said Harambe. "Come."

A lion emerged out of the shadow. "Hey, what's up, man? You looking real cute, yo."

"A talking lion," Akagi said, laughing hesitantly. "Awkward..."

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Cecil the Lion, another of Madoka's pets. We guard this realm, and our job is to evaluate people and confirm that they are ready to enjoy the afterlife. See those mountains over there, man? Beyond those mountains are the pearly gates. See this statue above us?"

Akagi looked up. "That is...!"

Christ the Redeemer. "That's Christ. He relays to me and my boy Harambe here as to whether or not it's time to go. But right now, get this: he's still analyzing your data and needs some more information straight from the source."

"Is that so? Well..."

"By the way, wanna see my roar?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Here it goes." Cecil roared loudly. "How was that? Like it?"

"I love it," said Akagi, petting Cecil and Harambe before Akagi rode on Cecil through a path in a forest toward the mountains.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Well, I won a gold medal in archery hours ago, but as the anthem was playing, I got hit by an intercepted bomb. I closed my eyes, and when I open them, I'm here."

"An interesting development," Harambe mused. "Do you care to ask us your age?"

"29."

"Oh my goodness, man," said Cecil in his surferlike voice. "You're way too young to be here. Usually we evaluate people in old age, like 70s and all that stuff, man. You're way too early to be out here."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" asked Harambe as the arrived at the mountains, the pearly gates in the distance.

Akagi closed her eyes as she got off the lion, transforming. The light emitting from her sundress caused it to turn into her signature outfit, with red hakama skirt, muneate and yugake. "I'm also Standard Carrier Akagi of the JMSDF Kantai Collection 1st Carrier Division. My country, my admiral, and my friends need me to be with them right now."

"Ohhhhhhh," Cecil and Harambe said.

"I gotta relay that news to Christ," Cecil added. "Allow me to relay that news to him right now. Standby." He was in a top-down-bottom-up post and began to say an incantation. "Hmmmmmmm... lksdjfjfodspfjsdoifjds pofjkopffmsd pofsdpojkfopmdsm wpofjksdpofmdsfmdsm heheheeheh nmnmnmnnmnmnnm oyoyoyoyyoyoyoy okjkomndsds ofoin oh oyooyo onnfn drdrddrdrdrddrdrdrrrrrrrdrdrd kjfn nnkj gnnv jkljkv..."

"What is he doing?" Akagi asked Harambe, a raised eyebrow on her forehead.

"Cecil is performing an incantation to relay your information to Christ, who will then make a final verdict as to whether or not you will be in heaven or back on earth to do your job as a member of the KanMusu."

"Strange way to do it."

Cecil wrapped it up. "Hkojhfndsnmfnsdn kodfmko f wof ofmndoisdjijfdoifjd iwmfnoifmnoifmn wokfwoioif mnofjoiweuuokjn iojmoomnsd wofjnofmom oiojnoindvndsfiomngjni BOOOOOYAAAAAAAH!" Cecil let out another mighty roar, bigger that the last, much bigger, bigger as it will ever big, and a yellow ball of energy entered the Christ the Redeemer statue.

"He's making his decision," said Harambe.

The statue then projected words in Japanese, Portuguese and English: "Return to Earth," it said.

Akagi smiled, brushing a tear from her face. "Thank you," she said, crying a little as she hugged Harambe and Cecil.

"Our pleasure, man, sorry that you ended up here by accident," Cecil replied, blushing.

"It's okay. It's an honor to meet you guys, by the way."

"From this point forward," Harambe said, "we will keep in touch through your dreams and thoughts of us. Feel free to come back here in spirit anytime and tell us of your adventures. We will let our master know."

"So, in order for you to come back, I have a question," Cecil said. "What's your favorite food?"

"Curry!" sang Akagi with a giggle. "Ufufu."

"Follow me, Aka, over here, man," Cecil saida as Akagi and Harambe followed the lion to a dinner table with a seat...and a tail plate of Japanese curry rice.

"Wow!" Akagi said, taking a seat as Harambe and Cecil sat across from her. Cecil to her right, Harambe to her left.

"This curry will send you back to your world and also heal you of all your injuries so that you can leave the Americas Medical City as if nothing ever happened," Harambe said. "Your medal, which got shattered while you were attacked, will also be restored to its original state. Finally, this curry will give you our animal power. Use it to help you succeed in battle."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you man," Cecil said. "Eat up. Your country, your admiral and your fleet need you, Akagi Nagumo."

"Thank you," Akagi said. "Itadakimasu!" Akagi closed her eyes as she took a spoonful of the revitalization curry that Cecil and Harambe conjured. It was the best curry she ever tasted. It brought... her back... to life...

* * *

Akagi opened her eyes. She was in her hospital bed, cured of her injuries, her medal sitting next to her on a table. The tall plate of curry she was eating was on a table. She looked around. Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu and Fubuki were surrounding her.

"AKAGIIIIIII!" cried the girls, embracing Akagi, in tears of joy, sobbing.

"Sempai! Welcome back!" Fubuki said, crying profusely, unable to hold back tears.

Akagi was in an open shirt over underwear, having undergone an operation, but the curry having healed her of her injuries and restoring her to her original state before she was hit. "I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, Akagi-sempai, you had to come back, I knew you had to! It's destiny!"

"Thank you for looking over me, Fubuki-chan."

"Yes!"

Akagi's stomach growled. "In that case..." She began to quickly eat the rest of the curry, her gluttonous fiend mode activated.

"No, don't eat too quickly, you'll kill yourself again!" exclaimed the others. Akagi would be fine though. She was back.

* * *

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu left the Americas Medical City in their training outfits, where Madoka and Homura waited outside. "You seem to act as if nothing happened," Homura said. "I thought the worst happened to you."

"I guess," said Akagi. "Then a higher power comes in and tells you that it's too early for you to leave everyone." She showed her torso, clean of any wounds of injury. She was back to normal.

"How did that..." Madoka exclaimed. "A miracle!"

"I just ate a curry after I was operated on and apparently I am back to normal. It's like having a repair bucket on me. Looking good, just as planned."

"I almost thought for a moment that Akagi was staging this but then I realized that she was operated on but when someone brought in the curry, she had a taste and she was back to life," said Kaga. "Unusual, but she's here with us and that's what matters."

"Now we can all head to the Olympic Village to have some churrasco because our Games are done!" exclaimed Souryuu. The Olympic Village was just a short walk away.

"No, I want some McDonald's!" Hiryuu said as they entered the Main Dining Hall.

"Churrasco!"

"McDonald's!"

"Churrasco!"

"McDonald's!"

Akagi mediated. "Why not...both?" In front of them was a table full of churrasco, other Brazilan food...and the entire menu from McDonald's times four. "And some. Ufufufu."

"Even better," Souryuu and Hiryuu said in unison with a smile.

The four of them began to eat the large spread on the table, presumable left there by Mamiya and Irako piping hot. "They're all wonderful dishes," Kaga said.

Little Kaga arrived with her special pass to meet them. "Mom!"

"Ah, there you are, Little Kaga," said Kaga as her daughter sat next to her.

"The guard told me I could eat with you guys because you're done competing. Did you win anything?"

Kaga showed her a medal. "I did it."

"A bronze?" Little Kaga said disappointingly. She turned to Souryuu, who gave a Gallic shrug. "Mean Auntie Souryuu." Little Kaga pouted before deciding to eat a burger and fries herself.

"That's not nice, you know?" Hiryuu said, wagging a finger.

"Ehhh? But Auntie defeated Mommy! Mommy never loses! Mommy doesn't like to lose! Right Mommy!" Little Kaga was about to cry. "Mommy, say it ain't so! Mommy!"

"Shhhhh," Kaga said, hugging her distraught daughter, whose lips ended up kissing the medal.

Little Kaga melted as her lips touched the bronze. "Ahhhhh... kjdsfdsfdsmngvjnj..." she gurgled, her hands resting on Kaga's bosom for a bit.

"Do you want to eat with me first. I can also let you rest with us so you won't have to think about that. I tried my best you know."

"Okay..."

"Have you guys heard of Harambe?" asked Akagi, who finished eating while the others continued to eat.

"Oh, that gorilla that got slaughtered, right?" asked Hiryuu.

"Well, I had a dream that I met him, and he's a gentleman. So I wanted to write a song about him and Cecil the Lion."

"Oh, so you want to sing a song, huh?" asked Souryuu. Madoka and Homura decided to return to the hotel, leaving the others at the dining hall, which was sparsely populated as most of the competitors were asleep.

"Yeah, so here it goes." Some music was playing in the background.

* * *

_"I found you_

_In the valleys of the Amazon._

_I thought I_

_Was dead and gone._

_Said to me,_

_Someone out there's watching you._

_I said, "Who are you?"_

_He said, "Come follow me."_

_So we walked_

_Along a path cut through the trees._

_Singing birds,_

_The touch of a gentle breeze._

_We talked a while._

_You said that I was needed back._

_I miss my friends_

_While walking across the Amazon._

_One that I adore,_

_From Monday through Sunday._

_Lion on the floor,_

_Harambe, Harambe._

_Take my breath away,_

_I need you, I need you._

_Bring me back again,_

_Harambe, Harambe._

_Then you said,_

_They all need you back again._

_Back to life,_

_They need you there until the end._

_Gave me food,_

_Curry plate with a lot of rice,_

_It tastes so good,_

_Healed my wounds with a lot of spice._

_One that I adore,_

_From Monday through Sunday._

_Lion on the floor,_

_Harambe, Harambe._

_Take my breath away,_

_I need you, I need you._

_Bring me back again,_

_Harambe, Harambe._

_Friday morning,_

_The dawn will break._

_Rio calling_

_For me, for me, for me, for me._

_As I left you, I kept you in my heart._

_You'll be in my dreams forever._

_Protect me from above._

_Till we meet again..._

_One that I adore,_

_From Monday through Sunday._

_Lion on the floor,_

_I want you, I need you!_

_One that I adore,_

_From Monday through Sunday._

_Lion on the floor,_

_Harambe, Harambe._

_Take my breath away,_

_I need you, I need you._

_Bring me back again,_

_Harambe, Harambe!_

_Bring me back again,_

_Harambe, Harambe!__"_

* * *

"What a nice song," said Souryuu, laughing, brushing away a tear. "Nice voice as well."

Akagi giggled. "Well, I do like what I do."

"I think Harambe's spirit brought you back to life," said Hiryuu.

"That explains why there was a heaping hot plate of curry out of nowhere," Kaga said. The others looked to Kaga, including a confused Little Kaga. "He truly is a wonderful gorilla."

Little Kaga turned to an invisible camera. She had a flat, deadpan expression to her "Get your dicks out," she said, Fubuki blinking next to her.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 72**


	73. Walk On Water

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 73:**

**Walk On Water**

* * *

Souryuu, Hiryuu and Kaga returned to their hotel room with Little Kaga coming in to crash with them. It was early morning, and with the Butteflies and Dragons electing to watch the rest of the Games as they did before, the news of the Abyssal hideout and fleet being eliminated made global headlines, rivaling the stories coming out of the Olympics. The state and national governments, in cooperation with the IOC and the governments and Olympic Committees of Brazil and Japan, were preparing to make a presentation to the entire Kantai Collection after the closing ceremony, when everybody had left.

It was Friday and Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu decided to watch some of the other events. Souryuu and Hiryuu elected to check out the first day of track and field, while Kaga chose to watch the last day of the archery competition with her daughter, hoping that countryman Takaharu Furukawa would win a medal. Akagi decided to do something different: watch golf so that she could see the ocean and reflect.

But first, a knock on the door. Akagi opened it. "Nagato?" A salute.

Nagato smiled and shook hands before the two of them chose to walk out of the hotel and towards the golf course. "Congratulations on winning both gold medals, but you almost got killed by a surprise attack last night."

"It was a near-death experience that I will never forget and I have had a few of those already. Even when I sleep I sometimes recall what happened in the past. Thankfully I was saved and brought back to life." Nagato and Akagi, accompanied by Mutsu, went to the shuttle that brought them to the course, where the spent the day watching men swing and putt and fail to hole out for scores under par.

With one of the volunteers asking for silence before each shot, Akagi and Nagato chose to talk through telekinesis. "Who rescued you?" asked Nagato.

"Have you heard of the legend of Harambe the Gorilla and Cecil the Lion?" Akagi asked, turning to her.

"Ah, those two animals. Killed in cruel fashion as the hands of their owners."

"I found out that they live on as pets of my coach, Madoka when she is in her concept mode. They now live in a jungle that borders heaven and they determined who gets to go to heaven or who returns back."

"And you are not making this up, correct?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be saying it. I saw it all. Harambe and Cecil also led me to a plate of curry. It was the most delicious curry I ever tasted, and it revived me and healed me completely, almost instantly. It was amazing."

"The important thing is that you are back with us to continue your role as part of our fleet," Nagato said. "Your importance to our morale is immeasurable. Your are that important in all of our lives. So we are thrilled that you are back from the dead, more or less."

Akagi grinned. "Touche, Nagato."

* * *

Meanwhile, Madoka and Homura were electing to head to Copacabana Beach to do some surfing. They had done their part as coaches. Now there was time to finally let the hair down. Madoka and Homura were looking at the mirror, adjusting their bikinis and putting on their makeup. Today, they were decked out in American flag print bikinis and accessories, with flag facial tattoos.

"Madoka, are you sure it's fine for us to go out in this even though we are from Japan?" Homura asked, still adjusting her swimsuit before putting on a light purple hoodie to cover, as well as an anklet and purple sandals.

"Homura-chan, it looks good on you. The hairband is a cute touch, wehihihi!"

"Madoka...I'm glad you like it. And the ribbons look nice on you. Stars and stripes."

Madoka smiled before putting on a pink hoodie, anklet, flower wristband and sandals. "I like being young again." She put on her sunglasses, the glint on her shades radiating. "Let's go."

"Yeah..." The two of them shared a kiss before they grabbed their surfboards and towels and walked to the beach.

Over on the other side, Shimakaze was scanning outside with her binoculars, Kisaragi's breasts on her head as she rested on to of her. "Oh?" She noticed two familiar girls take off their hoodies, hold each other's hand and run to the water with their boards at lightning speed before riding their boards. "Ohhhhh..."

In the distance, a local samba school band with brass ensemble and a electric guitarist was doing a localized version of "Hawaii Five-O" as Madoka and Homura shredded the waves, hand in hand, cleaning the waters of the Zika virus in the process.

* * *

"Why are we eating burgers and fries today? I wanted steak and fine wine."

Kumano asked the question to Suzuya at a local McDonald's, who said, "Dinner is not until later."

"And why are Akatsuki and Verniy here?"

"To tag along and provide company," Verniy deadpanned. Her phone went off. "Alert: another win for Russia. Khorosho." A light pump of the fist.

Akatsuki's phone also went off. "Ah, mine's went off too. Let's take a look," she said, munching on a Big Mac. "Ahhh! Breaking news: the USA got eliminated in women's football by Sweden 4-3 on penalties after a 1-1 draw!"

"What?" Kumano exclaimed. "Dear me, that is a historic upset! They will drop in the rankings for sure."

"Sweden's coach used to coach the USA women before. I think it was coming," said Suzuya, sipping on a Diet Coke.

"Also," Akatsuki said, "their goalkeeper said this." Akatsuki translated. "I thought that we played a courageous game. I thought we had many opportunities on goal. I think we showed a lot of heart. We came back from a goal down. I'm very proud of this team. But I also think we played a bunch of cowards. The best team did not win today. I strongly believe that. I think you saw American heart. You saw us give everything we had today.

"Sweden dropped off. They didn't want to open play. They didn't want to play great soccer. It was a combative game, a physical game. Exactly what they wanted and exactly what their game-plan was. They dropped into a 50. They didn't try and press. They didn't want to open the game. And they tried to counter with long balls. We had that style of play when Pia [Sundhage] was our coach. I don't think they're going make it far in the tournament. I think it was very cowardly. But they won. They're moving on, and we're going home." Akatsuki ended the transmission.

"That's horrible," Suzuya said. "Japan beat them on penalties years ago in the World Cup according to archives, now it's Sweden's turn."

"At least we all know their weakness," Kumano said, taking a bit bite of her sandwich. "Spot kicks."

"I'm going to get seconds," Verniy said, heading back to the counter to make an order.

"What do you mean, seconds, Verniy?" Suzuya asked.

She returned with a tray of desserts. "Sundaes, enjoy."

"Ohhhhh," they all said, snacking on the hot fudge sundaes nonchalantly.

Later that night, Arizona and Missouri went back to their hotel room to watch the men's 100 meter butterfly final. "I did not think Michael Phelps was too old, too slow, but that is the case," said Ari. Iowa, Enterprise and New Jersey were still out watching the games. "Joseph Schooling has a bright future ahead of him."

"He also swims for the University of Texas," replied Momo.

"Average night for the USA today. Now Katie Ledecky is the talk of the pool for the States. The torch is being passed. Still unhappy that the women's soccer team decided to throw the match against Sweden."

"You may be right. I didn't see any desire from the players to want to win that game. It seemed deliberate dishonesty, and I did not like Hope's response to the result."

"Even if Sweden chose to open up the game the USA still would have lost. The blue shirts were one or two steps ahead of the States, who looked slow and disinterested. You think we'll see changes to the team?"

"I think it has to be done, otherwise, I would believe that the team is going to regress. They face Thailand next, right?"

"Yes, they do."

"Thailand have a chance. Won't write them off. But going back to that, as well see Joe salute the crowd. I think Michael threw that last race. He wanted to let Singapore get its first-ever gold medal so he chose to let Joe pass him and get second. And he chose to not let the others pass him either. Just that guy. He has officially chosen his successor. And it's not Chad Le Clos."

"To let a country with an understandably low crime rate due to use of corporal and capital punishment for criminals earn its first gold at the hands of the master of the pool has to be an honor," said Arizona, relaxing in her pajamas, her midfiff showing.

"You don't take these things for granted, and Joe ran a clean race, too," said Missouri, opting for a simple camisole and pink underwear. The second week of action at the Olympics was in full swing. Coming into August 13, the USA was on 50 medals (20 golds, 13 silvers, 17 bronzes). Japan had 27 (eight golds, four silvers, 15 bronzes), a more modest total compared to the States, who were authoritative in the pool but needed to back it up on the track.

* * *

He woke up, took a stretch and looked around his dorm room at the Olympic Village. He was in his short and shorts, slowly waking up. He turned to his right. There it was, still glowing a rich, deep yellow on the table next to him. Olympic gold.

An Anglo-Chinese Singaporean of Eurasian ancestry, Joe understood Chinese and Japanese and spoke English like an American due to his time in the United States. He had won a number of races prior, setting national records in the freestyle and butterfly, and was on his way to earning an economics degree from Austin.

Schooling was a third-year, a junior, the son of Colin and May Schooling, and a product of the Bolles School. He was also an NCAA Champion in the 100 butterfly, 200 butterfly, 200 freestyle relay, 400 medley relay and 800 freestyle relay. And now, Joe was a national hero in Singapore. He was the country's first ever Olympic champion at age 21.

With no more races to run, Joe decided to dress in his training outfit and visit the city. As he left the Olympic Village, he noticed a young girl in a black sailor uniform with red and blue accents taking random photos.

He had heard somewhat the story of the KanMusu taking down the Abyssal fleet a few days ago but at first he thought, "no, that had to be just a baseless rumor. There was no way that the Games were saved and nobody was paying attention. I had beaten my childhood hero hours ago in the pool! It was Michael Phelps! And something bigger than me is also making the news! Is this real life!?"

Despite trying to keep a cool head on things, Joe Schooling was aware of the mystique of the KanMusu, but the girl across from him...could it be? He was going to find out. He went over. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"Is it true that a group of girls with weapons walked on the water and saved this city from attack? It has to be a rumor, right?"

"Nope..." Fubuki bowed. "I am one of the people that helped. I am Fubuki Tanaka of Japan, the Special Destroyer and a member of the JMSDF. Although I didn't immediately take part, other members of the Kantai Collection did! Eheheh!"

"Wow...oh my...I've heard about you guys. I'm Joe, by the way. Don't tell me, don't tell me...you are the KanMusu that everybody, even my friends at the village, have been talking about. Are you serious!?"

A voice. "Everything you've heard...is true."

Fubuki and Joe turned around. "Akagi-sempai!" Fubuki exclaimed.

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu approached them, also in their training outfits. "Good morning, Admiral Schooling. Congratulations on your historic victory for your country," Akagi said. "I'm Akagi Nagumo, by the way. I am a Standard Carrier."

"Kagami Katou, Standard Carrier Kaga. You are your nation's MVP, Admiral," Kaga said. "Never forget that. Cherish it."

"Good morning, I am Shizuno Yanagimoto, Standard Carrier Souryuu," said Souryuu. "Akagi won gold, I won silver, and Kaga won bronze, in the individual competitions. And we all won the team event."

"In archery right?" Joe said, still in shock. They nodded. "Oh man, get out of...ohhhhh my! This is truly unreal!"

"And I am Himeko Yamaguchi, Standard Carrier Hiryuu," she said. "I am an alternate and simply watched the others win medals. But I got to stay in the Athletes's Village, so, that's got to count for something."

"I'm surrounded by so many awesome women, this is better than Tinder," Joe said.

"Tinder?" Fubuki asked, her head tilted.

"What's that?" the Butterflies and Dragons said, their heads also tilted.

"It's a social media app that allows you to find people to make out with. Every Olympian uses it," Joe said as the six of them walked to a restaurant to eat some local favorites for breakfast. Later on, during training in the USA, Joe would be burning all those calories off.

"We're not familiar with that app, that's why we ask," Kaga said.

"Is it okay if I treat you ladies? I say it because my dad always tells me to be a gentleman and treat women with respect."

"Our admiral does that all the tiem," Hiryuu said. "So you may."

"Thank you." Minutes later, the six of them began to talk over feijoada, bread with cheese and other interesting tidbits, along with some vitamin water for Joe and Guarana Antarctica for the others. "Holy cow, Akagi! Look at what's on your plate, can you finish that?"

"I have this all the time," Akagi said, her face stuffed with beans, rice and sausage, a grain on her cheek which Kaga cleaned off suggestively.

"So what they say is true," Joe said, internalizing the bigger picture in the shade. "You truly are the Gluttonous Fiend." He sighed. "I still can't believe it. I beat Michael Phelps. It still hasn't sunk in."

"At some point, you will need to put it behind you and get ready for more races to come," said Souryuu. "As for us, we have to return to our military obligations."

"You do that for a living, huh?"

"We have to," Fubuki said. "I have to, as well, because I'm a Special Destroyer. If I recall, you have to also serve in the military for a while, right?"

"It's going to take me off my training and my racing, but that's what I have to do. I noticed on Facebook that people want President Lee to grant me an exemption but this is compulsory and I don't think he will allow it. I don't know if I am ready to serve and commit to a mission."

"Therein lies the problem. Once you complete your degree, you have to serve two years in National Service, most likely in the Singaporean Armed Forces. Be mindful of where you are and don't get yourself killed in action," Akagi said. "You have to be mindfui when you serve your country, like we do."

"Treasuring these moments of joy are important," said Hiryuu, "because you never know when the day comes when all of that is taken away from you, and you are forced to be laid to rest after being attacked by the forces of evil despite being an Olympic Champion."

"You want to live a long life, have a family and have children to grow up just like you," said Kaga. "I have a daughter myself. She helped defeat the Abyssals with our fleet days ago. She came back safe, not getting damaged. She works as a helicopter carrier."

"Wow," Joe said. "I am humbled that you would show concern and solidarity with what the future might bring."

"You're gonna have a great future but you need to be responsible for the choices you make," said Akagi. "Being an Olympian and an Olympic Champion takes great responsbility. As a young man eligible to serve in the army, you have to set an example and lead your country in times of battle and spread your wings, being an advocate for peace." Joe smiled, then noticed the empty plate in front of her. He laughed. "Something funny?"

"Did you even breathe while finishing that/" Joe said.

The other laughed, Kaga chuckling. "Well, taking my time eating is not my forte. This is serious business; I use up a lot of energy."

"She uses up a lot of resources," Souryuu teased.

"She is a monster, she's Akagi, top gun, how about that!" sang Hiryuu. "There go our resources, Akagi, settle down or you're gonna get fat!"

Joe broke in laughter. "Oh you guys, you guys, I'm dying here. Hahahahaahahaah!" He sighed. "You guys are so awesome. I love you all. Thank you for giving me the strength to keep on going and keeping my feet on the ground, I appreciate it."

"In the end, you're responsibile for you, Commander Schooling," said Fubuki. "Make the most of your choices and do your best every time you fight!"

"I will, Fubuki. Thank you, everyone. I won't forget the day we all met." The others giggled and nodded.

"Shall we all take a group photo?" asked Akagi.

"Allow me, everyone," said a local worker at the restaurant, who took a group photo of Joe with Fubuki and the Butterflies and Dragons. It was a chance meeting and breakfast that set the tone for yet another busy day in Brazil. Such was sports.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 73**


	74. If I Were Sorry

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 74**

**If I Were Sorry...**

* * *

Sometimes, when there was nothing necessary to do, Yamato chose to sink into pure meditation, allowing the events of the past to be projected before entering the door to the future. She did this while sitting like a Buddha, holding her umbrella, her eyes closed, her mind focused on talking with the spirits in the skies. Communication and composure lead to conclusions and closure. That was part of Yamato's beliefs, including eating right and sleeping right.

Yamato opened her eyes. "Where might I be this time?" She stood up, and noticed the city and vicinity in front of her. She was on the head of Christ the Redeemer. With a stretch, Yamato jumped off and slowly parachuted her way to Avenida Brasil to find a place to eat. She noticed Verniy to her right, eating a sansdwich. "Verniy?"

"Good afternoon," she said. "Impressed that you were able to parachute your way down here with your umbrella." She pushed over a dish. "Sandwiches and fries."

Yamato took one and snacked on it. "Mmmmmm. So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

"Have you heard of the IAAF?"

"Who are they?"

"They are the people responsible for the athletics events at the Games. I called them and sent them some new information regarding Darya."

"Who?"

"Darya Klishina, a long jumper. I found some information in regards to her doping case that saw her to be ineligible to take part. I sent the information to the IAAF on condition of anonymity. However, this is between you and me so that the others won't say that I am spying on the Russian team."

"Is that so..."

"Also, I don't want any Russians to take part at the track and field events." Crossed arms. "Off limits. Verbotten."

"Hey guys," said Mogami, falling in with them. "So, here's what I plan to do. I will be filing portions of the runners running at the Marathon, but I have Little Kaga filming the finish at the Sambodromo. I have my selfie stick here," she said. holding it, "and it will be attached to my bike."

"Just don't let it get damaged," said Verniy.

"The stick or the bike?"

"Both," said Verniy and Yamato.

"Oh." Jemima Jelagat Sumgong of Kenya would win the gold the next day, with Eunice Jepkirui Kirwa of Bahrain winning silver and Mare Dibaba of Ethiopia winning bronze.

* * *

"Hey Kitakami."

"Ooichi?" she asked.

"Why are we watching the USA against China in women's basketball?" Ooi's arms were crossed.

"Because the USA have qualified for the quarterfinals and this is a tuneup match," Kitakami replied, watching the likes of Diana Taurasi, Sue Bird, Maya Moore, Lindsay Whalen and Brittney Griner pile on the layups.

"Don't you think it's going to be a bit boring? Why don't we watch the men instead?"

"Because Nagato didn't give us tickets for that game. This is our daily allotment, aside from the match between Australia and Venezuela on the men's side."

"Who did she give tickets to?"

"Uhhhmmm...hmmm. I think she gave it to Abukuma and the Kagerou class."

"Ugh...for the love of...not Abukuma again! Good god..." The long perimeter shot was not working, so the States would have to stick to the inside game and set up the 3-point target practice.

"Zika! Zika! Zika!" chanted the local fans.

"That chant is long played," Ooi said, disgusted. "Stay marginalized, Brazilians!" she chanted in Portuguese. The chants only fired up the USA, who piled on the layups off the fast break, forcing the Chinese coach, Thomas Maher, to call timeout inside the last minute of the half. "Told you not to do that chant, guys..."

"USA! USA! USA!" chanted the fans.

"Better." 105-62, USA with the easy victory.

"Ooichi," Kitakami said.

"Yes, Kitakami?"

"Did they break a sweat?"

She took a closer look as the crowd roared and gave a standing ovation. "Like hell if I know..."

-OOO-

"In a three-round bout," explained Atago to Takao as the two of them watched a boxing match between Gary Russell of the USA and Wuttichai Masuk of Thailand, "you have three chances to impress the judges by either scoring a knockdown or delivering a bigger volume of punches."

"I thought these look like sparring sessions," Takao said, eating some popcorn. Gary would end up winning the match two rounds to one, via points and would face Fazliddin Gaibnazarov of Uzbekistan next. "Then I realize Manny is not taking part."

"Who?"

"Manny Pacquiao, the Filipino world champion. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh yeah, the guy who couldn't beat Floyd Mayweather. Yeah, I heard of him. This would be too easy for him, though. Oh look, it's one of their guys coming up." This was a quarterfinal between Michel Borges of Brazil and Julio Cesar La Cruz of Cuba. "And sometimes, in a three-round bout, it becomes a game of pure strategy."

"Retreat, pursue, chase." A few connections from Brazil as the referee asked the fighters to engage. "Pan-paka-paaan! And it seems the referee wants more action."

"Boxing can also be a game of centimeters. One miss by a few leads to a counter connection." It was too much La Cruz though, and the Cuban with class would end up winning the bout on points. "Any questions?"

"Can we get some more snacks?" asked Atago. Takao nodded, and the two of them left their seats to get more refreshments.

* * *

Abukuma was not please with the USA men's basketball team's rocky start with to the first quarter against France. "Guys are missing free throws and missing shots. What is that?"

Iowa had her binoculars on as another chance for the USA missed and France countered with a layup. "A good game. This might as well be NBA/Euroleague preseason conditioning." Both teams were trading baskets. "No Lebron, no Steph Curry, no Chris Paul...when the USA's best players choose not to take part, it weakens the team considerably and make the matches against the lesser teams more competitive."

"I think some NBA scouts should be looking at the French players," said Arizona, seeing France take a 20-19 lead. "Another clangarang."

"What's that?"

"My terminology for a miss. DeRozan's not too bad. He plays for Toronto. Straight out of high school." Swish. Seconds later, a clangarang. "He needs to hit his free throws though."

"Geez, ya think?" The USA finished with a 30-24 first quarter lead. "At least the fans got what they paid for."

* * *

Over at Center Court at the Olympic Tennis Center, Venus Williams (who recovered from the Zika virus) and Rajeev Ram faces Bethanie Mattek-Sands and Jack Sock in the Gold Medal match in Mixed Doubles. However, at the adjoining court, Court 1, the Asashio class was watching Kei Nishikori test Rafael Nadal in the bronze medal match. He had won the first set 6-2 and was forcing the issue on the longtime champion from Spain.

"Kei's pretty good," said Arashio.

"I agree, very," said Asashio. "But I never sell Rafael short." A service ace gave him the first point in the second set. "That's why."

"I thought it was the trophies he's already won?"

"That, and the fans. He has too much class to go down like this. This will go the distance."

"The need to win and win convincingly cannot be stressed," Kasumi said, arms crossed as she ate another Bauru. "Losing the next two sets is an indication that complancency has felled Commander Nishikori. It is worthy of rubbish match management and will diminish him as a relevant athlete in his sport."

"Very deep," said Asashio.

"Hmph, but very true."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Carioca Arena 1, Iowa, Arizona and Abukuma were watching the USA hold steady. "Clangarang again," Arizona said. "I thought these guys were above forcing shots."

"Misjudged the trajectory." France countered with a three-pointer, only their second of the game. "Unlike France." A few free throws. "At least their form on free throws is fine." A fast break, and a layup attempt missed, leading to a slam dunk on the other end. "On the other hand, this USA side is not good with capitalizing on the fast break and gives up the transition."

"This De Colo guy is pretty good," Abukuma said.

"Nando de Colo, two-guard, CSKA Moscow," Iowa said, reading her roster as the USA continued to work on their free-throw form. "CSKA won the Euroleague a few months ago." USA with the slam dunk from DeAndre Jordan. "It can be a war of attrition sometimes."

"Iowa," Missouri said, also watching.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't all of our sorties and expeditions wars of attrition by nature?" Paul George missed a forced shot at the buzzer with the USA going into halftime with a 55-46 lead.

"I guess you can say that."

Back at the Tennis Center and over at Court 1, Kei and Rafael were in an arm wrestle in the second set. Kei, eventually, was taking control and was now leading 4-2. "Nihon! Nihon! Nihon!" exclaimed the Asashio class and the Japan fans, clapping and chanting.

"I think my presence is causing Commander Nishikori to lift his game," Kasumi told Asashio.

"Game, Nishikori," said the announcer. "Nishikori leads by five games to two."

"The moment beckons," Arashio said.

"Time," the announcer said. Kei had one more drink and needed to win this game to clinch the bronze medal. The serve. "Let, first service." After a few volleys. "Love, 15."

"Hmmmm," Asashio said, decked in her remodel outfit.

The comeback was in sight. "Love, 30," said the announcer. Kei fired back. "15, 30."

"Tension is very thick," said Ooshio.

After a few more volleys... "30-all." Just on the line. Kei wiped himself before the next serve. Take...two. Double fault. "30, 40."

"That was a mistake," Kasumi said.

"Let, first service." Rafael's returned serve hit the net. "Deuce." The claps and cheering broke out as Kei served again. "Let, first service."

"Let's see what the Commander does this time."

A few volleys later... "Advantage, Nadal." Second break point. Another failed return. "Deuce."

"Patience is key at this point," said Arashio.

And a few volleys later, it was Kei's turn to hit the net. "Advantage, Nadal." Nadal eventually won the match after Kei failed to return the volley. "Nishikori leads by five games to three." The Spanish fans were chanting as well.

"See what I mean?" she told Kasumi.

"He's letting it slip away at the worst possible time."

Nishikori took control of the next game. "Love, 15," said the announcer. Rafael just hit the tape on the next point. "15-all." Kei hit the next on the next point. "30-15."

"Fault!" said one of the staffers.

Kei fired back. "30-all," said the announcer. Kei misfired on a return volley. "40, 30." Rafael won the next game on another mistake from Kei. "Nishikori leads 5 games to 4."

"Nadal's class when down for the count allows his form to kick in when he is one game away from losing a match," said Asagumo. "He is not an easy opponent to eliminate."

"Time!" said the announcer. Rafael got a return volley to hit inside. "Love, 15." A let ball from Kei forced a second bite of the cherry, which saw him hit the net. "Love, 30." A fault from Rafael cut things close. "15, 30."

"Fault!" exclaimed another of the side judges, a female.

Rafael hit the net, and the scores were level. "30-all."

"Fault!" said another of the side judges.

Kei was forced to try it again, and after a few volleys, Rafael closed in on another game won. "30, 40." After a second bite of the cherry, a couple of double faults caused the entire Asashio class to groan in disgust. "Game, Nadal."

"What did I say about complacency?" said Kasumi, as the next game began with Nadal leading 15-love. Rafael hit the net on the next point. 15-all. Kei returned with another one to make it 15-30, Nishikori. Rafael won the next point to make it 30-30. After a let ball and some volleys, Kei had a chance to win the next game. 30-40 turned to deuce and advantage to Nadal. This would go back and forth a few times before Rafael closed the deal. "Exactly."

"Nadal leads six games to five," said the announcer.

"This is a trash Commander," Kasumi said. "You're leading five games to two and you lose four straight on the trot? I could beat this piece of trash on the court. This guy isn't good."

"Game, Nishikori," said the announcer minutes later. 6-6.

"I think he heard you," Asashio told Kasumi.

"Oh. Well, in that case..." Nadal ended up winning the tiebreaker 7-1 and the set 7-6.

"Correction, he didn't."

"I rest my case."

* * *

Meanwhile, the USA had a third straight match of struggling, and there was less than three minutes to go. 95-85, USA leading. Iowa was impressed by France's competitiveness. "They break up a fast break and it leads to a three-point play," she said. USA responded.

"40 percent on threes," said Enterprise, looking up the stats as France and the USA traded baskets. "Clangarang."

"And that leads to a basket on the other end for France," Arizona said.

"They have to shoot here," said Missouri. "Four seconds on the shot clock and they call timeout?"

100-94, USA leading. "Let's see what they do here..." A miss and France countered with another three-pointer at the buzzer to make it 100-97, USA. "Let's get out of here. They force a shot and let France score at the buzzer?"

"They gifted that shot," said Iowa. "You don't gift shots in a tournament like this. That's not acceptable. France are going to head into the quarterfinals on form."

"Their best players snubbed these games," said Abukuma as they left for the hotel to relax before deciding to attend an evening event. "This isn't their best team out there. The Olympics mean nothing to the best basketball players in the world. It diminishes them. I hate those types of selfish entitled scumbags. The Olympic movement will be better without them."

"I just hope LA wins the bid next year," Iowa said. "The Games will be in danger if they are hosted in Europe in 2024."

* * *

Back at the tennis, Bethany and Jack would wrap up a gold medal, winning a 10-7 tiebreaker over Venus and Rajeev in front of a very sparse crowd. But Kei and and Rafael were still stuck in a tense bronze medal match in men's singles. Nishikori was leading the third set, 5-2, but Nadal was poised to close in on yet another comeback win.

"Well, where have I seen this before?" Asashio told Kasumi.

"Minutes ago," she replied.

"Let's see if Commander Nishikori learned his lesson or if Commander Nadal pulls out a stunning come-from-behind win."

Rafael served. 15-love. A mistake on the backhand from Kei. The second point. Outside. 30-love. The third point...30-15. Rafael's next service...30-all. Tension was getting thick. The next point...Kei hit the net. 40-30. Two serves later, Kei goes out of bounds. 5-3, Nishikori. The comeback was on.

Kei served. A vicious return volley eluded him. Love-15. Kei won the next point. 15-all. Rafael hit the net. 30-15. The next point...40-15. A service ace. Rafael was on the ropes. Two bronze medal points. Out. 6-3. Kei Nishikori won the bronze. He raised his hands to the sky, then pointed to Kasumi, winking.

Kasumi smiled and said. "You're not so rubbish after all, Commander! Nice work!"

"Thank you!" he said.

"He heard you," Asashio said. "Let's head back." The rest of the Asashio sisters, after saluting Kei, followed Asashio back to the Miramar Hotel as the legendary Rafael Nadal bid farewell to the fans. The sun began to set. It was a little before 5 p.m. local time.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 74**


	75. Could You Be Loved?

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 75:**

**Could You Be Loved?**

* * *

Sendai was at the track and field at the Olympic Stadium Joao Havelange and ended up fainting out of delightful pleasure at seeing Usain St. Leo Bolt of Kingston, Jamaica revalidate his honor as The World's Fastest Man in a 100 meter night battle with American Justin Gatlin that he won. As Usain headed back to the Athletes Village, he noticed four stout women in the corner talking with one another. "Hey ladies!"

"Hmmm?" Akagi asked, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu.

"You happen to be the Japanese archers, the Butterflies and Dragons that everybody on my camp be talking about?"

"We are. Are you...?"

"I am one of your number one fans. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for helping everyone be safe, and also congratulations of your medals won. Love you all."

'Thank you, Admiral Bolt," Kaga said with a light smile. "You're not too bad yourself either. You're a wonderful gentleman."

"You are God's human lightning forged with the heart of a lion," said Souryuu. "Unique among our Olympian admirals here at the Games. Never to be forgotten, a tough act to follow, a hero to his nation."

"ADMIRAL BOLT, WE SALUTE YOU!" chorused the Butterflies and Dragons, saluting.

A deep laugh from the man himself. "At ease." He turned to his mate, Yohan Blake. "Ey Yohan! You wanna go help me take a photo with these wonderful girls? Please?"

"Oh yeh mon, yep," he said nonchalantly, and Yohan took a group photo of Usain doing his bolt post with the Butterflies and Dragons, who did a similar pose, but about to fire their fairies into the air as the First and Second Carrier Divisions. Justin looked on, shaking his head. Cheaters never prosper. But Justin didn't lose to a cheetah.

He lost to Usain Bolt.

* * *

It was a quiet Monday for Team Japan, who moved up to 31 medals. Nine golds, five silvers, 17 bronzes. Team USA looked on course to dominate the podium. They had 26 gold, 23 silves and 25 bronzes, with six days to go. By the time the weekend was on the way, they would be reaching 100 medals.

Shiratsuyu was at the Olympic Plaza, quietly playing a song on her synthesizer, Harusame and Murasame playing some percussion as they sang a spoof of a Phil Collins classic in English.

_"Got off the plane this morning,_

_The morning turns to day._

_My mind is on Olympics,_

_And I got hell to pay._

_I could never make it with you alone._

_Though I am a half a world away from home,_

_I say...I'm in Brazil._

_This life ain't easy,_

_But it gives me what I need._

_I'm watching these Olympians,_

_Then I'll sow the seed._

_But I'll never make it with you alone._

_Though I am a half a world away from home,_

_I say..._

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_Heading to the Games is not a waste of time._

_I see these medals and I lose my mind._

_I've got lots and lots of time to kill._

_Where there's a way, there is a will!_

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_But I'll never make it with you alone._

_Though I am a half a world away from home, I say,_

_Heading to the Games is not a waste of time._

_I see all these medals and I lose my mind._

_I've got lots and lots of time to kill._

_I know the feeling, I get a thrill!_

_I'm in Brazil._

_Now I did a ton of shopping_

_And I know it's time to go._

_Japan is waiting for me._

_I know I will be in Tokyo!_

_But I'll never make it with you alone._

_Though I am a half a world away from home,_

_I say..._

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_I'm in Brazil. I'm in Brazil._

_I'm in Brazil!"_

* * *

Elizabeth Cunningham was a young college student from Plymouth, England, and a confidante of Karen Kujou, a.k.a. Kongou. She was a Plymouth Argyle supporter and had a vast knowledge of every code of football. She had arrived on her own from England and was sent to provide extra supplies and currency to the KanMusu as the personification of the battleship Warspite. She liked listening to Coldplay, the Stones, the Beatles and the Clash. Fluent in Japanese, English, French, German, Italian and Spanish, Warspite in the modern age, the new age, had ambitions of representing the Royal Navy branch of the KanMusu very well.

And with the others, she checked in to her hotel room on Tuesday morning. Kongou saw her. "Ah, there you are!" she said, heading over to Warspite, who was in her traditional uniform as the two of them embraces.

"Mmmm, Karen, good morning to you, how are you?" Warspite said as she and Kongou returned to the lobby.

"You missed out on a great battle and some of our folks ended up winning medals on the side. Were you keeping track of the progress of Team GB?"

"Last time I checked we were second to the USA in terms of gold medals won, meaning we are second overall in the standings. We won't catch them, but conversely," Warspite said, "if we can keep getting medals left and right we should finish at least top five because China are pulling their weight as well. Here." She produced a suitcase. "Full of cash for the fleet to make one final round of expenses into next Sunday. My only major contribution to the cause, unless something happens array out of the blue, so please you."

"I'll give this to Nagato and she will disburse it at a meeting on the roof, the fleet will have to queue up for their allocation."

"Can we help?" asked a girl with long blue hair and an ahoge. Three girls arrived. "Minako Fukuyama, destroyer Minazuki. Sorry for arriving late! We were asked by headquarters to arrive to provide support! We missed the show!"

"Nimu Toyoda, submarine I-26," said a girl with brown twintails, a white and blue headband and a beige jacket over her issued one piece. "Goya asked if I could join her to check out the sailing and provide security for the remaining race days, as requested by the authories."

"Anita Fioravanzo, aircraft carrier Aquila from Genoa," said the third. "I am here to reunite with Littorio, Roma, Libeccio, Zara and Pola. I just checked in to my hotel room last night, but I have not seen them. I do plan to watch any remaining events involving Italy, if I am not needed to do training."

"Littorio is down over there talking with Pola and the wine bottle, and Zara," said the Admiral, pointing to the others.

"Hey Aquila, where have you been, come over here!" said Zara, waving. "You missed out on all the fun heading over here!"

"Goodie, goodie... Grazie, Admiral, I'll talk with you soon! Ciao!" After kissing the Admiral, who ringed her, Aquila turned to Littorio, Zara and Pola. "Coming. Is there any good place to eat?"

"Let's head to Gabbiano," Littorio said as Aquila arrived. They conversed in Italian. "We'll take the bus. Libeccio and Roma are already there reserving a table. Did you arrive here okay?"

They walked to the station. "I did, but I woke up with a headache. It's cleared now, thanks to this ring. How are our guys doing?"

"Hmmmm," said a drunk Pola looking at her tablet. "Eight golds, nine silvers, six bronzes, most of them won in shooting. But we also got our first medals ever in the men's 1500 meter freestyle in swimming." A yawn. "I could use some pasta as well."

"Did you even sleep, Pola!?" exclaimed Zara.

"They say sleep is for the weak, right?" Another yawn. "So there."

"Hmmmm..." Zara pouted and gave Pola an energy shot.

Her eyes sparked again. "Ohhhoho, now I feel better. Gabbiano~~~~~ a go go~~~~! Arrrrrrrrigato~~~~~! Sono libero! Io sono liberato! Dio ti benedica, dolce Gesù! La libertà~~~~ è la via~~~ del mooooondoooo! I's be free~~~! Oh~~~ sweeeeet Jesu~~~~s! Huhuhhueheheheheheh..."

"Why do I even bother," snarked Aquila, shaking her head.

Looking on with an unenthused look on her face and a sweatdrop on her head, Kongou turned to Admiral Tanaka, who appeared next to her. "Oh my, Admiral, you surprised me." He nodded. "No problem desu! You are free to help assist the volunteers at the Olympics. It seems a number of destroyers and cruisers are also volunteering to help so that they keep themselves occupied, too." She noticed Hiei, Kirishima and Haruna in the distance, waving. "All right, I'll be on my way. Thank you for coming with us, Warspite! Enjoy the games!"

"We'll go meet Nagato at the Copacabana Arena," said Minazuki. "See you, Commander."

"Bye," I-26 said, and the two of them went off to the arena, where the rest of the submarines awaited instructions from Nagato, Mutsu and Ooyodo. The submarines, in the end would be told that the events would be postponed due to light winds so instead, they would be practicing their cruising. Some other shipgirls would also elect to practice sortieing in the waters off the sailing venue at Guanabara Bay, located not too far from the Port. Convenience.

"Well, I guess that leaves the two of us then," said Admiral Tanaka. "I'll give those two what I will give you right now." He produced a ring and Warspite wore it.

"My admiral, why are you calling? Hmm... So this ring... is for me? Sure, I shall be happy to oblige, my Admiral. We shall be as one and see it to the very end!" she said. "So...shall we walk?"

"Now that you have luck on your side, let's walk." The two of them took a stroll down to the bus station as Warspite's clothes changed to more normal, casual gear for the time being. "I always wanted to see what you can do as a warship. Now that our operation is finished, some of us are watching the games, but others are electing to practice for operations in Japan."

"I'm glad I can get a chance to show you what I got," Warspite said as the bus entered the outskirts of the port. She was dressed in a white sundress with just her panties on and no bra. A wind lift. "Oh my..."

"You and I should spend some time together after this," the Admiral.

"I can see where you are going with this so I hope you can treat me to a nice lunch after I demonstrate my attributes to you."

"Can't wait, love."

* * *

"Hey, there you are," said Kitakami to Warspite. "You're one of the new ships that fell in with us."

"Good morning," said Ooi. "I'm Ooi and this is my partner Kitakami. We're torpedo cruisers."

"Warspite, real name Elizabeth Cunningham of Plymouth, England, University of Oxford student," she replied. "I will be joining you all full time after I complete my degree and go through training at Devonport. But I would like to sortie with you here to show you what I can do."

'Ufufufu, seems you might be the real deal. Let's see what you got. Admiral, can Kitakami and I sortie with her?"

"Admiral, let me sortie with Spitey as well, she's a top gun!" Kongou said on the water, waving.

Fubuki and Yuudachi appeared next to the Admiral. "Ken-kun, I want to sortie too with Warspite!"

"A new ship has arrived, poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed. "Warspite poi! I'm Yuudachi po! Let's have a party by the Port poi poi poi!"

"All right," said the admiral. "Ready up!" Warspite's rigging was essentially a cross between a motorized wheelchair and a boat, with turrets. She also wore a mini crown and held an orb. She wore an off shoulder white dress with a red bow, her hair was tied back in French braids, white thighhights and black garter straps, and stylized high heels. And she held her antenna like a scepter, emulating the royalty that came with being the flagship of the Queen Elizabeth Class.

Thus, the breakdown. Team A: Kongou, Warspite, Kitakami, Ooi, Fubuki and Yuudachi sortied against Team B: Musashi, Ryuuhou, Katsuragi, Satsuki, Uzuki and Yayoi. The Kriegsmarine were at the hockey watching Germany face Argentina and would return to their hotel room to watch Germany face Canada in women's football. As for the Regia Marina branch, they would be watching one of their wrestlers compete before heading to the water polo. "3...2...1...begin!"

Ryuuhou and Katsuragi started with a wave of bombers dealing light damage to Fubuki and Yuudachi. Otherwise, the others dodged massive damage. Kongou turned to Warspite. "Let me go first. Now it's our turn! Follow me! Everyone, follow up! Burning...LOVE!" Her attack left Yayoi heavily damaged and forced to withdraw.

"That does it...I'm not angry...I'm not...angry..." Yayoi said, grimacing in pain as she withdrew.

"You think I'm finished?! Think again! I'm not going anywhere once I lock onto you!" Kongou exclaimed at the retreating Yayoi."

"Uh, Kongou?" Kitakami said, "this is just training."

"Ahahahaah, just kidding, just kidding..."

Musashi chuckled. "Hmph. My cannons aren't just for show! No holds barred, fiiiire!" She delivered moderate damage on Ooi.

"They got me... I'll need to get repaired," Ooi told Kitakami.

"Fire all torpedoes first," said Kitakami, "then head for the drydock."

"Okay..."

"Our 80 firing tubes aren't just for show, I say."

"Sink to the bottom...

"...of the sea!" They got Uzuki, Katsuragi and Satsuki to moderate damage.

"Here we go poi!" Yuudachi said, firing her torpedoes and turrets. "Po~~~~~~i!"

"Fiiiiiire!" exclaimed Fubuki. Uzuki, Katsuragi and Satsuki were forced to withdraw, leaving Mutsuki and Ryuuhou.

Ryuuhou had no choice but to engage. "Eh?! Err... f-fire?!" She got Kongou down to moderately damaged.

"Shit! The precious equipment I got from the admiral!" exclaimed Kongou.

"My turn," said Warspite. "Fleet, raise speed! We are giving chase! Fire!" With one touch of her Pom-Pom Guns, Ryuuhou was down to heavy damaged, leaving Musashi by herself.

"They got me! The elevator has been... but don't worry, I'm not sinking!" said Ryuuhou, flashing a peace sign, embarrassed as her damaged state was filmed by a number of opportunistic perverts on the coast. In fact, a crowd was filming the sortie and getting really lewd views.

"Enemy ship is in sight! Open fire! Fire!" Warspite exclaimed, delivering a massive blast that felled Musashi.

"Not yet... with just this, I, Musashi...cannot sink!" she exclaimed.

The Admiral blew his whistle. "Time! The winner is...Team A! The MVP...Warspite!"

The crowd on the coast roared, some waving their Union Flags in the air. "War, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, Warspite!" chanted and clapped the English fans, some bare chested, some drinking beer, a lot looking portly with bad teeth. "War, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, war, Warspite!"

"So I was Number One? That is not so. It was all thanks to everyone's valiant effort. Isn't it so, Admiral?" she said to the Admiral as everyone returned to the Port to recover at the drydock. Some of the submarines were reassigned to provide security for the open water swimmers along Copacabana Beach, with four laps around a circuit.

"That as well, but you delivered the lion's share of the damage. So you earned it," he replied. "I'll see you at the hotel in a bit so we can share some together. Yes?"

"See you later!" They shared a kiss, and the Admiral took a bus back to the Miramar, where he made a call at the lobby. "Akagi."

"Hello, Admiral," she said.

"How are you?"

"We are going to watch a women's basketball game between Japan and the USA tonight at Carioca Arena 1. We don't expect that our guys will do it, but you never know...before that we'll watch the volleyball between both teams at the Maracanazinho."

"Akagi, we just had a few new ships join us late, so whenever you get the chance, stop by. Also, you're getting some money coming your way at the hotel so you'll have to stop by anyway if you want to buy some stuff."

"Got it, thank you!" Akagi exclaimed. "You're awesome, thanks!"

"See you then," said Admiral Tanaka hanging up. Fubuki and Yuudachi, haven taken zero damage, returned to watching more beach volleyball with Mutsuki, Kisaragi and Shimakaze.

* * *

One hour later, a knock. "Come in." It was Warspite, dressed in a Union Jack side-tie bikini, a polo, a hoodie, short shorts and high heels over it.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"I think..." The Admiral was in sport clothes and put on a vest and shades. "...I owe you a meal."

Hachiko on Tv. do Paço, 10, Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 20010-170, Brazil was where they would have their dinner. The staff was also fluent in Japanese and English, although they spoke English with a natural Brazilian accent, making them look like they are from Miami.

"Enjoying Japanese food with a Brazilian touch," said Warspite. "A tribute to the Japanese-Brazilians who helped contribute great things to this nation. I take this time to salute them. Thank you for being great in what you do, everyone!" she said to the staff in Portuguese and English.

"Thank you very much," said the waiter in English with a thick Brazilian accent. "Do you want anything to drink to start?"

"Hmmm...options?"

"We have sake, shochu, Japanese imported beer like Kirin, Sapporo and Asahi, an extensive wine collection...and non-alcoholic choices. Here is our menu of options, including an extensive list of appetizers and entrees."

"I'll have an iced tea with acai," said Warspite.

"Sapporo Ichiban please," said the Admiral. Soon after, the appetizers and entrees passed by, with the price set at R$91.90 per person, or about $60 USD for two. Reasonable, given the quality.

Warspite was indulging in these treasures. "Delicious! Admiral, these dishes are most delicious! Japan's fleet and admirals are quite something! Haaah..." She was about to release when the Admiral laid a hand on hers. "Eh?"

"Elizabeth. I know you want us to do that, but let's eat first." Saved from creaming her shorts embarrassingly.

"Ahahahah, I'm sorry about that."

"But," he said, drinking his beer, "I am glad you are enjoying the food and ambience of this city."

"My brother would be so proud of me falling in with you..."

"Your brother?" he asked, enjoying a wasabi sorbet with salmon.

"My twin brother is Andrew and he is training to be an officer in the Royal Navy. He chose to study at Dartmouth and is currently in his second year over there."

"Dartmouth?"

"In Devon, England. Not to be confused with the college in America. Unlike me, he likes to watch the rugby and is a fan of the Exeter Chiefs."

"A rugby fan?"

"Andy told me that he was disgusted that Fiji won the sevens and he asked for the sacking of Simon Amor as well as the sacking of Simon Middleton, the women's coach, after the ladies failed to make the podium and finished just above the USA. Horrible outing for Team GB at this and I heard he was disciplined a bit for taking our shortcomings a bit too hard. He really like the rugby teams here to actually do work."

The convoy of hot entrees came. Hot noodles with pork, confit duck, stewed rabbit on a bed of mashed parsnip, jasmine rice with shrimp, fresh grilled lamb. "What does he think of league?"

"That's even worse. The Super League teams cannot compare to the teams of the NRL. In the World Club Challenge, the Australian teams are invincible against the English sides. Andy has a soft side for the Storm, though. He's visited Melbourne with me when we were younger. It's a great sporting town."

"Karen, who goes by Kongou on our fleet, has visited Melbourne and Sydney and likes the Australian football there. She's a fan of Hawthorn, but she believes there are too many Victorian teams in the AFL. Is your brother a fan of and Super League teams?"

"Catalans Dragons. Rhinos are too mainstream for him, and the Dragons are the only team outside of England. I like AFL, and the Giants are my team, but I prefer their football cousins, the Wanderers, since they already won the AFC Champions League already."

Iowa was also at Hachiko, eating her share of the spread. "Hey Admiral!" she said, heading to them. "I see one of my pen pals from Plymouth has joined us for the rest of our stay here. What's up Liz!"

"Iona, good afternoon to you," said Warspite to Iowa, exchanging a hug.

"Did you have a safe trip here from England?" In the background, an instrumental version of Ministry of Sound's "Get Your Tits Out For The Lads" was playing.

"I did. I also demonstrated my worth at the bay, and I got this." Warspite showed Iowa her MVP medal.

"Not bad. Looks like you'll be a great fit alongside me, Kongou, Yamato, Bismarck and Littorio. Admiral, you now have an all-star battleship fleet spanning five different countries at your disposal."

"I know, I like it," said Admiral Tanaka, finishing his beer like a gentleman.

"I hope you make yourself at home," Iowa told Warspite. "Liz, I know you're still attending school, so unless your university does distance learning, be sure to finish up on your studies before you join us over in Japan."

"Yes, Iona." Out on the street, a marching band was walking the sidewalk, playing Sousa's "King Cotton March."

"Is there any team you like from the FA Women's Super League?" asked the Admiral to Warspite. The band segued to the University of Texas's rendition of "March Grandioso," some of the fans chanting "T! E! X! A! S! Texas...FIGHT!"

"I have to say...I like Yeovil Town because they are the team closest to where I reside but among the big names, I follow Chelsea. However, my heart remains with Argyle because that's where I was born with my brother."

"Being true to your roots, I like it," said Admiral Tanaka.

"As for me," Iowa said, "I support the LA Galaxy but they are not impressing me one bit this month."

"Major League Soccer, the MLS, correct?" said Warspite.

"Correct. My boys are playing like crap. If they don't turn it around, I'll petition Uncle Phil to dump Bruce. He's done all he can out here, to be honest."

"Mr. Arena, is that it?"

"His route one approach is boring, outdated, and so fucking frustrating to watch. It's shit. Or, as you say in Britain, shite."

"No, no, no, I don't use profanity in front of anybody, so please, no, Iona."

"Sorry. Hmmmmm..." Iowa finished the rest of her beer. "Well," she said, giving Warspite a good sisterly slap on the back, "you enjoy yourself here, see you at the hotel, me and my folks are going to watch the USA smash Japan at the volleyball and basketball and play for some medal thingies, next round. Okay?"

"Enjoy yourself, but please, for the love of the fleet, mind your manners, Iona."

"See ya, Admiral, Lizzy, bye bye~~~~~!" Iowa and the Admiral shared a hug and a kiss before the proud America, Iona McCrea, paid her bill, left a tip and headed downstairs, where other American shipgirls were waiting in their snakeskin suits and alligator boots, their physique looking chic at it peak like a Rick James Superfresk.

"There goes Iowa. Living history, and a modern warrior of the Pacific, ready to fall in with us later this month," said Admiral Tanaka, watching Iowa leave with a savage swagger to her step.

"Feisty mouth too," Warspite said. "Ah, I forgot, I need to enjoy the rest of this, before...we enjoy each other's..."

"Don't let your food go cold, Liz," the Admiral said.

"It is okay if I call you Kenny outside of battle?" He winked. "Kenny, darling, you sure know how to please a lady. I like that part of you very much." Admiral Tanaka simply nodded and smiled. In the background, a tourist from Liverpool sang a song.

_"Come, cheer up, my lads, 'tis to glory we steer,_

_To add something more to this wonderful year;_

_To honour we call you, as freemen not slaves,_

_For who are so free as the sons of the waves?_

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_We ne'er see our foes but we wish them to stay,_

_They never see us but they wish us away;_

_If they run, why we follow, and run them ashore,_

_For if they won't fight us, what can we do more?_

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_They say they'll invade us these terrible foe,_

_They frighten our women, our children, our beaus,_

_But if should their flat-bottoms, in darkness set oar,_

_Still Britons they'll find to receive them on shore._

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_We still make them feel and we still make them flee,_

_And drub them ashore as we drub them at sea,_

_Then cheer up me lads with one heart let us sing,_

_Our soldiers and sailors, our statesmen and queen._

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_Come, cheer up, my lads, 'tis to glory we steer,_

_With heads carried high, we will banish all fear;_

_To honour we call you, as freemen not slaves,_

_For who are so free as the sons of the waves?_

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_Britannia triumphant her ships rule the seas,_

_Her watch word is 'Justice' her password is 'Free',_

_So come cheer up my lads, with one heart let us sing,_

_Our soldiers, our sailors, our statesmen, our queen!_

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again._

_Heart of Oak are our ships,_

_Jolly Tars are our men,_

_We always are ready: Steady, boys, Steady!_

_We'll fight and we'll conquer again and again!"_

"I have another question, Liz," asked the Admiral.

"Yes?"

"What's your thoughts of Brexit?"

"I am confident that the Scots and Irish won't break away. But I will not blame them if they succeed in breaking away. That's all I will say on the matter."

Back at the open water course, in one mass sprint toward the finish, Ferry Weertman of the Netherlands held off Spiros Gianniotis of Greece by touching the finish line by a mile.

Goya went over to him. "Nice work Ferry, you did it!" she said as Ferry was being ferried back to shore. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Goya pointed to her Netherlands flag tattoo on her face. "Get in there," she said in Dutch. "Hup Holland Dutchi!" She watched Ferry head back to land and get ready for the medal ceremony. Marc-Antoine Olivier would win the bronze for France.

* * *

"Heya BVB, Heya BVB, Heya, Heya, Heya BVB," said Kitakami on a bus heading to one of the venues after getting repaired in the drydock with Ooi. "Heya BVB, Heya BVB, Heya, Heya, Heya BVB..."

"What the hell are you singing, Kitakami?" Ooi said.

"A Borussia Dortmund medley song. My team in Germany."

"Isn't Graf Zeppelin a fan of that stupid team?"

"Yes, but Ooichi, Bayern is too mainstream for me. Bayern keeps winning everything. I like the second-placed team better."

"I prefer Arsenal," Ooi said. "Badass name, good players, title threat in England every year, they love winning FA Cups...whereas for you, Kitakami-san, you prefer to finish second every time. Oh Kitakami-san. Such is you."

Ooi smooched her ladyfriend. "Ehhh, but Ooichi, BVB have won the Bundeliga before, under Klopp."

"But he's at Liverpool now, a club that won't win their league year because Zlatan is at Manchester United and City is stacked. Tough league, the Premier League. Too many good teams. Anyway, where are we going?"

They got off. "Table tennis. Japan is facing Singapore for the bronze medal. Women's team."

"Eh? Why are we watching ping-pong? Kitakami-san, that's boring!"

"Ooichi. One has to appreciate the mystique of players battling to outpace each other on a small table to ask and answer the questions of diplomacy and fighting right for life on a table tennis court. If your reaction time is slower, you lose the battle, you lose the war. It is a reaction-based discipline. Similar to sortieng."

"Reaction...?" Soon enough, Ooichi watched their countrywomen Kasumi Ishukawa, Ai Fukuhara and Mima Ito exchange volleys with Singapore's Feng Tianwei, Yu Mengyu and Zhou Yihan in a series of games. "I was wrong, this really is intense in terms of reaction and strategy. Kitakami-san does it again!"

"That's SUPER Kitakami-san for you, Oo-i-chi!" she replied, grinning. Ooi kissed Kitakami on the lips. "Ara, I said too much...ole, hier komm der BVB, ole, hier komm der BVB..." Kitakami remained in a singsong stage, her head bobbing from side to side as the match went on. Ooi just had to slink back, bemused. After losing the first match, Japan rebounded to defeat Singapore, 3-1, and secure bronze.

* * *

As Warspite and the Admiral were on the bus back to the Miramar, the Admiral's phone went off. "What's this?"

"I wonder," Warspite said, flipping her hair nonchalantly.

"Ah, it's Hiei."

"Hiei?"

"Kongou's sister ship. Eiko Nishida is her civilian name. Kongou's other sister ships are Haruna (civilian name: Haruna Yoshimura) and Kirishima (civilian name: Hajime Kirishima). They did a film. It says here, 'Hieeeeei! Hey Admiral, we spoofed the Kazakh National Anthem and did a parody of marginalized people off the streets of Rio! Enjoy!' Oh noooo..."

"Is something wrong?"

"We don't want to insult our hosts, as tough as that may be. Let's watch this." He pressed play and the music video played. The song was in English, with subtitles.

_"Was in Vegas last week_

_For a fortune to seek._

_Thought I would strike it rich_

_From the Seven-Year Itch._

_But a costly mistake_

_On the craps, did I make._

_Now I`m calling the wife._

_Won`t you please spare my life?_

_Don`t look at me, don`t you look at me,_

_All you people, don`t you look at me._

_I`m full of shame, please forget my name_

_Or I`ll be walking lame._

_Damn, I lost the game._

_Robbed of 500 bucks._

_Got no oil for my truck._

_Cannot drive my way home_

_And I can`t walk alone._

_I might freeze on the Strip_

_If I don`t get some chips._

_Need to ride on the Hound,_

_Get away from this town._

_Don`t look at me, don`t you look at me,_

_All you people, don`t you look at me._

_I`m full of shame, please forget my name_

_Or I`ll be walking lame._

_Damn, I lost the game._

_Don`t look at me, don`t you look at me,_

_All you people, don`t you look at me._

_I`m full of shame, please forget my name_

_Or I`ll be walking lame._

_Damn, I lost the game!"_

"Hmmmmm," the Admiral said as Warspite laughed. He typed. "I will relay this to Nagato and she will determine appropriate disciplinary action." A few seconds later. "A response. 'Hiiiiiiieeeei!'" The Admiral laughed.

"Lady Hiei took it seriously, it looks like." said Warspite as they arrived at the hotel. "She doesn't want Nagato to punish her badly. Is she known for not being a good cook?"

"Poor at making curry. At Etajima, our base, and the Mamiya's Bar, we outsource that to Destroyer Group 6: Akatsuki, Verniy, Ikazuchi and Inazuma. Ikazuchi likes the basketball, so they're going to watch some basketball today."

"USA are going to boss their quarterfinal against Japan. No medal chance for the Japanese unless the unthinkable happens and the women perform like their football counterparts."

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Warspite's hotel room. She had a room to herself, after taking over for a few guests unrelated to the fleet. Warspite rested on the bed, her shoes off, her legs bare and her hoodie unzipped. "Kenny..."

The Admiral's massive dick already got extremely hard like a stick, stiff to the touch, and it rose like mojo as he took off Warspite's jacket and slowly lifted her pink polo shirt, slowly taking off her shorts and tossing it aside. His tongue saved the softness of her belly as his hands graced her hips of perfect proportions before moving down her spread thighs and legs. "Haaaaaah...haaaaah..." sighed Warspite as she closed her half-liffed eyes, her pursed lips with pink lipstick expelling the air of lust as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt before taking it off. In heat, the Admiral took his clothes off and now was down to his briefs as he moved her panties aside and indulged in the richness of her flower.

"Haaaah... haaahh..." Warspite's breathing was hitched as her body began to sweat. The Admiral took his briefs off and Warspite's underwear off as the two of them kissed, hand in hand as their mouths both salivated, his manhood subconsciously deep into her now, causing his hips to move steadily, grindling smoothly, subtlely, sweetly. Soon, Warspite's hair was let down, flowing freely. "Mmmmm, Kenny, I...I...I love you!" she cried, gasping for air as she ended up on top of the Admiral, bouncing up and down, lost in the pleasurable touch of her man, his milk filling her cup rapidly.

The Admiral watched as he grabbed Warspite's backside and gave it a manly squeeze to allow his juices to pump further and further into her. Warspite thrashed her head back, her sweat flying off her well-sculpted body as she felt every thrust, the two of them dancing on the bed, her arms around Admiral Tanaka to allow his dick to go even more deeper into her body. After 20 minutes...the dam was about to break.

"Kensuke...I love you! I want you. I'm going to come!" cried Warspite to the Admiral.

"Elizabeth...here I go...I love you too...I'm going to come as well!"

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" they both cried as they emptied their juices of sex out, the fluids splashing on the sheets before Warspite collapsed on top of the Admiral, who continued to pleasure her back laced with passionate moisture.

Warspite's eyes slightly opened. "Haaaaaah...haaaaah..." She noticed the Admiral staring at him with a deep smile and a chuckle before the two of them kissed again. Their legs were intertwined, and Warspite chose to bury herself in the embrace of her lover, purring a little. "That was amazing," she whispered. "I never felt so happy in my life. Is this what it means...to be your wife?"

"Everybody on my fleet is married to me, and you're one of them," the Admiral said as Warspite looked at her silver ring, glistening in the sun that illuminated their bare bodies.

She chose to snuggle. She was getting a little cold and need some body heat to allow her to relax. "Later tonight, I want to meet those archers."

"Who?"

"The Butterflies and Dragons. I hear they are wonderful people."

"I am sure they will be more than happy to see you too. Let's relax for a bit though."

"Yeah..." With a sigh from a satisfied, blushing Warspite, she closed her eyes and took a power nap as a lone busker sang some traditional Brazilian love songs on the street below.

The Admiral's phone went off. "Hmmm?" He checked it. "'News from the badminton, Misaki Matsutomo and Ayaka Takahashi defeated Jung Kyung Eun and Shin Seung Chan of Korea and will battle for gold. Also, Japan won bronze in table tennis over Singapore. -Zuikaku.' Sending message, 'Relay it to the others, another couple to our collection. Send all of them our congratulations.' And...sent." A few minutes later. "'Roger that, Admiral. -Zuikaku' Good." And he took a nap with Warspite.

Over at the track and field, Christian Taylor won another gold for the USA in the triple jump, wile Will Claye won silver and Dong Bin winning bronze for China. Meanwhile, in the 200 meter heats, Usain Bolt was jogging and still won his heat. He had but one confession to make: "I am not a morning person." Naturally, like Sendai, Usain lived for the yasen, the night battles. It was a delicious, righteous, justifiable coincidence that Usain Bolt preferred to race during the night, because that's when men, women, and children could see thunder and lightning in the skies up above.

* * *

He found himself in the middle of a dense rainforest. A man that achieved so much in a century of living. He opened his eyes and stood up. "Where am I?" he asked himself in Portuguese. He looked at himself. He appeared younger, in terms of his body. "I look different, more alive than before. What...is going on?"

A voice. "There you are," it said. A gorilla and a lion approached.

He was fearful. "A talking gorilla and a lion? Are you two going to eat me!?" he exclaimed in English.

"On the contrary. We come in peace."

"Dude, are you, like, Mr. Joao Havelange of Brazil?" said the lion.

"The lion talks as well! Unbelievable!" said the man. "But, yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," said the gorilla. "I am Harambe, a descendant of the great Dr. Zaius. This is my assistant, Cecil the Lion."

"Hey there, man," said Cecil. "You lived to 100 and did a lot, according to what Christ's been telling me. You did a lot of shit, man. You rock."

"You're Christians?" asked Joao, curious like a cat.

"Naw man, take a look at that statue we have here. That's Christ the Redeemer over there, man," said Cecil, pointing, with his paw, to the statue up above that glowed. "Christ's telling me you've done enough to enter heaven. Congratulations, dude."

"I did? Well, thank you very much."

"Ride on my back, boss, we'll take you over to the pearly gates," Cecil said. "Brorambe here will lead the way."

"That's not my name but I understand what you mean," said Harambe. Cecil replied with a mighty roar.

Joao rode on Cecil as they and Harambe walked toward the gates of heaven, where Simon Peter awaited him, the father of the Catholic Church checking in those who left the mortal world and contributed to a turbulent society.

"Dude! Just so you know, one of the heroes from the archery tournament passed by here but she was too young to go through so we sent her back to the living world," said Cecil.

"Who is that?" asked Joao.

"She is an archer named Akagi, and she also is the personification of an aircraft carrier. She and her fleet protected Rio a few days ago and kept all you guys safe."

"Amazing. I never heard about this until now. The Kantai Collection that my grandchildren were telling me is not a legend or myth after all. It did happen. It's real. I'm impressed. So, I have a request."

"Hmmm, and what is your request, Mr. Havelange?" asked Harambe.

"Please send a message to the fleet, if you can, that I thank them for their hard work and dedication to keeping the city safe, the world safe, the Olympic Games and all of sports safe from the forces of evil."

Harambe closed his eyes, meditated, and a ball of energy shot from him, heading into the mortal world. "The message has been sent. Onward."

"Obrigado." The three of them continued their journey through the jungle crossroads, the birds singing in the trees, the creatures saluting one of the greatest administrators of sport. A century in the making.

* * *

Suzuya and Kumano had the audacity to watch some soccer for once. Brazil was facing Sweden in the most improbable of semifinals. "Ahhh, that was a bad miss from Lotta," said Suzuya.

"This may be the most pedestrian game I'll ever see," said Kumano. "The USA should have been in this round. If the conservative, smart game from Sweden prevails, I will have Admiral Solo to blame for stirring the pot."

"Here's a good attack here...and she ran out of space."

"Sweden's defense is clinical and professional. They close the lanes and are compact. See that cross from right? Blocked due to good positioning."

"I noticed that," said Suzuya. "And, an offsides. Marta, Brazil's gift to the women's game, the guilty party."

The two of them continued to see a drawn-out ball possession battle, worthy of stock footage for a film. "Another blocked cross from the right side." A chance for Debinha was high and wide right. Brazil tried to feed from the right side but the Blagult telegraphed the passes like clockwork.

"At least the atmosphere has lifted."

"Suzuya. Dear. You're not in any other stadium in this world."

She blinked. "Eh?"

Kumano smiled. "You're in the Maracana."

"Oooooooo...PUTA!" exclaimed the Brazilian supporters, in true Mexican fashion as Hedvig Lindahl did a goal kick.

"These are some vociferous, too. And I rest my case."

"The Admiral tells that this is common in Mexico," Suzuya said. "Ironically, the men have been eliminated in the group stages while Honduras are in the medal hunt. Of all countries."

"Well, to be fair, this is their only shot at a medal, so the whole country is banking on the Catrachos making the podium tomorrow. If they end up playing for bronze, there is a chance they don't make the podium."

"All hands on deck, even in football."

A cross from the left side misses the mark. "These are the same tactics that Sweden used on the USA a few days ago. Small-town conservative tactics, countering when absolutely necessary, clearing the entry passes in their defensive third. If this was Brazil-USA, it would be a wide open game that would make it fun to watch. You won't get that with Sweden. Their game is not remarkable but effective. Chelsea-like, Mourinho-like."

"The boos ringing out for Sweden," Suzuya said. "Dear me..."

"They've been dying to have a gold medal in women's football, and with the USA eliminated, they feel this is their chance under Vadao."

"There's a counter..." But a chance for Sweden in the box went south before it could materialize due to numbers in the back for Brazil. "There GOES the counter..."

"It can be an arm-wrestle, too." A shot from Beatriz was collected by Lindahl. 42nd minute. A shot before the stroke of halftime from Nilla Fischer was saved. Halftime, scoreless.

"This might be drawn out," said Suzuya. "Kumano, can we get some snacks?"

"Plantain chips, what do you think?"

She beamed as the two of them headed out of their seats for concessions. "You are absolutely right."

* * *

Over at the volleyball at the Maracanazinho, the USA women's volleyball team were exhibiting their power and clinical precision over Japan, who were just happy to make it out of the group stages. Masayoshi Manabe's squad matches with Karch Kiraly's American side in the early stages but as the match wore on, the USA would wear them down.

Little Kaga was watching the match while listening to a convoy of American marches on her iPad. She was fully aware that the USA would be preparing for the medal round with a strong outing. Fittingly, the first set would see Little Kaga play "The Thunderer" on loop until the set ended, 25-16, USA winning.

"What are you playing?" asked Kaga to her daughter, Akagi munching on an oversized tub of popcorn with banana caramel coating.

"Thunderer, Mom. I will play the National Emblem next."

Kaga chuckled. "You really like those American marches, don't you?"

"They're fun to listen to. It's like circus music."

"I am not sure why that guy over there is holding the American flag upside down," said Souryuu. "This is sports, not a war."

"They seem to be replying well from the first set," said Hiryuu. "If Japan can time their digs..." A service error. "...and that happens, we'll be back in it." A kill from the USA. 11-all. "But not like that."

"I am glad to see that Japan are testing them this time around and playing the game correctly." At 17-17, Karch called a timeout, seeing that the USA were tiring late. "See what I mean?"

"I think they are letting complacency get to them." Another block error. 18-17, Japan. Next point...block, USA. Next point...a kill, USA. Timeout, Japan. "That's why this team has to respond to all that. The USA is built to make the medal rounds," Hiryuu explained.

20-19, Japan countering. Service error. USA leading, 21-19. Next point, a USA kill as Japan's blockers hit the floor. Second timeout, Japan. Afterwards, Japan countered with a couple of hard-fought points to make it 22-21. Another block error by the USA forced Karch to call timeout again. The USA scored two more points, forcing two break point. Japan fended off the first one, but not the second as the missed dig game the USA a 2-0 lead.

"Tough going, they fought them hard," said Akagi, seeing that her tub of banana caramel popcorn was empty, not a single kernel or hull in sight.

"Did you even breathe?" asked Kaga, Little Kaga electing to play "The Fairest of the Fair."

"I did, and it's a very heavy air. The air of tension and anticipation."

"Why did I even ask..." The third set would see the USA coast to a 17-12 lead, forcing a Japan timeout.

"This isn't gonna be close," said Souryuu. "That second set loss took the wind out of them."

Japan pulled a point back. 18-13 USA. "Are you sure?" asked Hiryuu.

The counter, point USA. "Positive."

"No comment." A service ace. 20-13 USA. Japan got a point back from an attack error to slow down that streak of points. A clutch dig led to a kill from Japan to make it 20-15 USA. With the States five points away, Japan was picking the right time to fight back. Karch called timeout with the USA leading 20-16.

"You're running out of points to make up at this rate," said Souryuu. "Take anything you can get." Another attack error. 20-17 USA. "See what I mean?"

20-18 Japan. "I see what you mean," Hiryuu replied.

Akagi was munching another popcorn tub while seeing Japan cut it to 20-19. Karch called for a challenge. The ball was in, and that was a waster challenge. "Don't waste your challenges, Admiral!" exclaimed Akagi as she watched the USA concede another point. 20-all, just when it looked like the USA were pulling away. Timeout, USA. "Told you!"

"Akagi," Kaga said. "I understand you want to let your feelings be known, but show restraint."

"I can't hear you, eating."

She sighed as USA stopped that rally to reclaim the lead. "My point remains." Both teams traded points left and right, but now it was 24-21. USA had three match points to close the deal. The first one saw a kill from Japan to make it 24-22. Strike one. The second one...a kill for the USA. Home run. USA with a 25-22 third set win.

"That's for Pearl Harbor!" exclaimed Little Kaga. Her mother slapped her. "Owwww!"

"You have some nerve to say that to our own players!" Kaga said. "Apologize!"

"No! Mom, we're just not that good against America! And we're gonna be Sandusky'd in basketball later tonight!"

"That's it, we're heading back to the hotel. No more basketball."

"Mommy, you're mean! I hate you! I want to watch the USA!" Little Kaga was crying like the Japan women's volleyball team, who bowed.

"Kaga, I'll talk with your daughter about this. If you want, you can head to the hotel room instead."

"...Akagi, sure. Excuse me." Kaga delivered a scowl to her daughter, who was still in tears. She headed back to the hotel by herself, angry.

-OOO-

* * *

"Geez, where have seen this before?" asked Suzuya to Kumano back at the Maracana. "Another match involving Sweden going into extra time."

"And possibly penalties."

"Brazil have been dreadful with their shooting. Sweden's conservative play is neutralizing their attack and have evened the match in their favor."

A big chance from Schelin in the second half of extra time missed wide left as the game opened up, both sides pushing for the go-ahead. Lindahl made a huge save on Marta in the 118th minute to keep the scores level but she was tiring out.

"In the Olympics, heart is the ultimate intangible that wins you close matches," Kumano said. Lindahl got up, to the disgust of the home fans.

"PUTA!" exclaimed the home fans as Lindahl played it forward. Late in stoppage time, Sweden's back line contained a couple of shots. Three minutes of additional time were to be added on. And the match would go down to a penalty shootout. Marta, Cristiane and Co. were beside themselves.

"And those chants won't help either," Suzuya noted to Kumano.

"Really, it wouldn't have mattered one bit, both offenses have put on an offensive performance. They've been bad, but their defenses have been pretty good."

Marta was first to shoot. Hit. 1-0 Brazil. "First blood," Suzuya said. Lotta Schelin was next for Sweden. Converted. 1-1. "Went the wrong way."

Up next was Cristiane. Saved! "Uh oh..." Kumano said, laughing. "Poor attempt." Kosovare Asllani's attempt...also saved. "Double uh oh. Victory for the keepers there."

Andressa Alves's turn. Converted. 2-1, Brazil. Lindahl went the right way but there was way too much pace. Caroline Seger's turn. Goal. 2-2. "Score one for the shooters," said Suzuya.

Rafaelle's turn for Brazil. Score. 3-2, Brazil. Nilla Fischer's turn for the Blagult. Converted. 3-3. Barbara went the wrong way. Andressa was next, not to be confused with Andressa Alves. Saved! A diving attempt from Lindahl. And now it was Lisa Dahlkvist's turn to replicate her heroics from the quarerfinals. Converted!

Sweden won 4-3 on penalties, in almost the same fashion as their quarterfinal win, only this time, it was after a scoreless draw. The Blagult would play for gold, while Brazil's Canarinhas would play for bronze going goalless in their last two games. And the local fans did not take this well. They threw debris on the pitch in disgust. Fortunately, any debris by Suzuya and Kumano was deflected back in their faces thanks to fairy magic.

"I think we can head back to the hotel," said Kumano to Suzuya. "These fans disgust me."

"Leave them alone," Suzuya said nonchalantly. "This is not our problem. It's theirs."

* * *

"Auntie, am I wrong in saying we're not that good?" asked Little Kaga as she watched the basketball with Akagi, Souryuu and Hiryuu later that night.

"Obviously, in a number of sports, we are inferior to the Americans but to bring up what happened more than seven decades ago is something I don't think you should ever do," said Akagi.

"What happened in the past is something tragic," said Souryuu. "We made a mistake back then that cost so many lives and whose memory continues to linger."

"We live in the now and are now worried about terrorism and Islamophobia," said Hiryuu. "Our mission is to promote peace throughout the world while defending our country from evil. As members of the JMSDF, we want to be respectful and friendly and loving to our allies, while showing solidarity against those who promote crimes against humanity and promote evil and hatred."

"The USA are our number one allies," said Akagi. "They made us who we are, and they believe that when we are united with China and Korea, the message of East Asian Strength will make our part of the world prosperous and a safe place to live and grow for millions of men and women. It is the wish of the Admiral that we build on our alliance with the USA by promoting respect, tolerance, and an eye to the future."

"Ohhhh," Little Kaga said, watching the USA work on their layups and passing as if it was a scrimmage.

"So I think you need to apologize to your mother. She doesn't like what you did over at the volleyball." Akagi noticed Kaga appearing. "She's here."

"MOMMY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" wailed Little Kaga, crying in her mother's arms. Kaga carried her to comfort her.

"I apologize too, my daughter, I was out of line as well," Kaga said, also shedding a tear herself. "It's okay," she whispered. "Shhhh, I'm here, I'm here. I'll always be here for you, don't cry..."

"Mommy, I've been a bad girl...Mommy...Mommy...Mom...haaah..." Little Kaga cried herself to sleep.

Akagi chuckled. "Looks like your disciplining got to her. In the end, Little Kaga is a good listener."

"Hmmmm." Kaga watched her daughter snore soundly in her arms, Little Kaga's eyes still wet with tears as she calmed down, the crowd roaring in the background.

"She's young," Souryuu said. "She'll learn to embrace the bigger picture of the present day."

"Indeed. Give her time," added Hiryuu. "By the way, I got a message from Nagato that we have some money coming to us at the hotel so we can do some spending."

"Really?" Akagi exclaimed, eyes sparkling like stars. "How much!?"

"We don't even want to know," said Souryuu and Hiryuu as Little Kaga continued to dream of a happy future for Japan. Hiryuu looked at a notification on her phone. "Four gold medals for Simone Biles." The flying dragon sighed. Is there anything that gymnast couldn't do?

* * *

**END CHAPTER 75**


	76. Entre Dos Tierras

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 76:**

**Entre Dos Tierras**

* * *

As the Kantai Collection lined up on the roof of the Miramar Hotel to earn their cash allocation for the rest of their stay at Rio, Akagi got a call from Madoka Kaname back at her hotel room. Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu were eating downstairs after collecting their stipend. "Hello?" she said on her smartphone.

"Akagi? It's me, Madoka."

"Hey, Coach. Where are you?"

"Over at the Athletes Village with Homura-chan, talking with the people from the Japanese Olympic Committee. The Japanese Olympic delegation is making a vote right now to see who will carry the flag for Japan at the closing ceremony."

"Oh, how nice."

"So, they just finished, and they have just made their decision. Akagi, you have been voted to carry the flag for Japan at the Closing Ceremony! Congratulations."

"Oh my. Well, I guess I won't mind carrying it this time," Akagi said. "If they will allow me to eat a Bauru, that'll do!"

"Accepted, then. I'll let them know. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your time, since all you have are interview obligation, a press conference today and whatever events you want to watch."

"Thank you, coach." And Akagi hung up. She relaxed in her pajamas, eyes fixated on the ceiling, thinking about the future and the next batch of work needed to be done back home.

* * *

As the female golfers of the world teed up on Wednesday morning in Rio and the taekwondo masters, boxing puglists and wrestling grapplers scrapped for medals, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu fielded a press conference with their coaches on the future.

"Ms. Nagumo. What can you take from your experience competing at the Olympic Games?" asked a reporter from India to Akagi.

"I think it's fair to say...I was tested by the best archers in the world, period. My resolve was challenged, personally, but the adversity allowed me to change my outlook on the big picture and embrace the adversity and turn it into a plan to swing momentum in my favor and prevail. I won two gold medals out of this. That is enough for me."

"To Ms. Katou, what does it mean to represent your nation and succeed?" asked another reporter from Mexico. "I understand you only received a gold and a bronze but you earned your way to winning those. What are your thoughts?"

"I believe that at any international meet, it is the duty of Japanese athletes of all sports to represent the nationa, its people, its traditions and legacy and themselves. It is not an easy thing to do. I have seen many of countrymen and women lose to superior opposition but at the same time, we have done our share of achieving on the world stage, such as gymnastics, table tennis, badminton, and other sports, and we still have more chances at making the podium so as of right now we are far from finished. As for me, I did my best to represent my country and I look forward to the next chapter of my life with no regrets."

"This question is for Ms. Yanagimoto," said a reporter from Korea. "Do you feel that the competition at the tournament has been too easy? Obviously Korea's star has faded on the women's side, but do you feel that you did not get that stern of a challenge?"

"I have to regret that this question is an affront to our opponents who spent years training and taking part in meets to make these Games. We took on the best and faced stern battles from archers who hail from Russia, Korea, Italy, Germany, Mexico, India, Great Britain. These were exciting, fun contests that we enjoyed but it was not meant to be straightforward. Our answer is that we were tested and we did what we had to do to win for our team. Also, one of our male archers won a bronze, so we did very well as this meet so I want to take this time to congratulate all the archers on our team for their fighting spirit and will to win from within."

"This question is for the alternate, Ms. Yamaguchi," said a reporter from Great Britain to Hiryuu. "You didn't get to partipate in either competition and was placed on standby. What was your role in this meet, if any?"

"I was a consultant and assistant to my coaches and I helped provide some tips and scouting to make the jobs of the coaches easier. I do regret not being able to overtake Shizuno last year in Denmark to earn the third spot but I was kept on the team to assist and I have to say that my work in assisting the others was successful. I may not have earned a medal, but my friends have and that more than enough for me."

"This question is for Ms. Nagumo," said a reporter hailing from the USA and NBC Sports. "What will you do now, now that you are an Olympic champion, the others also Olympic Champions as part of a team, and with all of you sweeping the podium on the women's side. What is next?"

"We are members of the military, the Japan Marine Self-Defense Force. We have the souls of military ships of the past and we are used to help in missions that protect our territorials waters as well as humanitarian missions throughout the world. The elements of archery are an essential part of our daily operations. I have soul of the aircraft carrier Akagi of World War II, Kagami is aircraft carrier Kaga, who also had a daughter that is the soul of the current helicopter carrier, Shizuno is the aircraft carrier Souryuu and Himeko is the aircraft carrier Hiryuu. When we fire our arrows during operations, they turn into bombers that attack evil forces. It is part of our daily lives, so our role as Olympians is really a side hobby."

"I want to add to that," said Kaga. "We did not take part in a operation during these Games due to competing, but our entire fleet is staying for duration of the Games and will be departing on the last day, hours after the Closing Ceremony. All our rigging is housed at the Port of Rio de Janeiro, and on the day of the women's indivudual tournament, we succeeded in defeating the Abyssal Fleet, who are aligned with the Islamic State. It has been lauded all over and our fleet are being inundated with acknowledgements and positive feedback from around the world."

"Also," said Souryuu, "the governments and Olympic Committes of Brazil and Japan will be making a presentation at a special meeting on the grounds of the Closing Ceremony at the Maracana. Only memebers of the Kantai Collection, which is who we do our work for the JMSDF under, are allowed to attend. We are told by the Acting President of Brazil that we will earn full military honors for our service. So we are very proud of what we have done to save this city, this country, and the Games. The people of Rio de Janeiro and Brazil have been wonderful hosts and for this, we salute them all."

"Thank you," said the reporter.

"We'll take one more question," said Madoka.

"This is for Ms. Akagi," said a local reporter from Japan, and Kyodo News. "You almost died from a surprise attack days ago. And yet, you miraculously recovered instantly to be released hours after with no damage at all. How did that happen? That has to be, from this person's standpoint at least, nothing short of miraculous."

"It's difficult for me to make you believe this," she said, "but the legend of Harambe and Cecil is real. I met them in a dream and they told me that I am arriving at heaven decades too early so they decided to allow me to return here to keep living for everyone I love. They even gave me a big plate of curry that healed everything. It was so delicious!" Akagi's stomach growled, causing the people in the room to laugh. "Now look what you made me do. I want some curry right now."

"That's it for questions, thank you," said an embarrassed Homura they left, Akagi's still growling stomach triggering more snickers and laughs from ear to ear. Oh, the gluttonous fiend.

Meanwhile, Akagi's kouhai was out on the run. Literally. Usually the marathon route was not open to the public, but was only the case on the days of the actual marathon. Fubuki decided to go ahead and run the entire map because she was not in a mood to wait until night to watch the beach volleyball doing absolutely nothing. As she followed every step of the route, two lines of percussionists were swaying as she made her run down the streets of Rio.

"Fubuki-chan is running the marathon route poi?" asked Yuudachi, watching Fubuki run down the streets through her iPad. "Why poi?"

"She just wants to keep training," said a concerned Mutsuki. "Even though she's not a participant. You can't stop her from wanting to run distance routes."

"Did she even eat poi?"

"She eat some high-carb, high protein, low lactic acid food this morning,' said Kisaragi. "I guess in a way, she would outpace the Kenyans and Ethiopians over the course of that distance primarily bwcause of her stats as a destroyer."

"I suppose being a special destroyer means she is blessed with athletic talent," Mutsuki replied. "Better than any civilian with legs."

"Let's meet her at the Sambodromo. Let's go."

Yuudachi nodded. "Pooooooi..."

* * *

Over at Copacabana Beach, Kumano and Suzuya chose to kill some time by relaxing in their swimsuits. Kumano was in a brown two-piece while Suzuya chose to go with a white side-tie bikini. "I'm bored, Suzuya," said Kumano. She got up. "Can I sing a song?"

"What song are you gonna sing?"

A few riffs in the background were being played by Shiratsuyu and her class, who were playing an old Heroes Del Silencio classic. Suzuya sat up as Kumano danced and took the microphone.

_"I hear you calling._

_I feel the ocean breeze_

_And the birds are singing._

_Oooooh, I hear your voice._

_And my heart, it skips a beat_

_I have no choice, now._

_I close my eyes and I shed a tear._

_I fall into your arms when you are near._

_Ooooh, lead the way! We're heading out_

_And we got hell to pay today._

_I'm at your side and you will lead the way today._

_Yeah!_

_Oceans blue_

_Where nothing else will matter,_

_Only me and you._

_B-b-b-b-but all these happy times, they may not last forever._

_I hold the line, now..._

_Ooooohhhh..._

_Lead the way! We're heading out and we got hell to pay today._

_I'm at your side and you will lead the way, because,_

_You're my Suzuya, fight on, the flames will rise higher, my desire!_

_Ohohoh, you're my Suzuya, and I was meant to be with you._

_How I need you!_

_When the night falls, I fall into a trance,_

_A state of dreaming._

_I see you standing there on the hill,_

_I melt into your arms, oh what a thrill!_

_Ooooohhh..._

_Lead the way! We're heading out and we got hell to pay today._

_I'm at your side and you will lead the way because_

_You're my Suzuya, fight on, the flames will rise higher, my desire!_

_Ohohoh, you're my Suzuya, and I was meant to be with you._

_How I want you! Woooooooooah!_

_Ohhhhh, lead the way! We're heading out and we got hell to pay today._

_I'm at your side and you will lead the way because_

_You're my Suzuya, fight on, the flames will rise higher, my desire!_

_Ohohoh, you're my Suzuya, and I was meant to be with you._

_How I love you! Woooooooooah!"_

As the song ended, Kumano fainted gracefully into Suzuya'lap, sighing like an angel. "Is that it?" Suzuya said with a lewd smile.

"What did you think?" she whispered knowingly, an arm draped over her head, half-lidded eyes and playful smile.

Suzuya laid next to Kumano and wrapped her arms around her, a hand inside her bikini bottom after it caressed her hips. "Mou. If you wanted us to make out on the beach," Suzuya said through her pursed lips, "You. Could. Have. Just. Said. So."

"Mmmmm..." The two of them shared a deep kiss and consummated, the onlookers looking the other way so as not to bother them. Even in their swimsuits Suzuya and Kumano were dangerous when provoked. They were an unbeatable pair.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Nagato's phone went off. She was with Mutsu at the golf. "Ryuujou. What have you to report?"

"Nagato! USA wins silver in equestrian, France wins gold!" Ryuujou said.

"They start the morning off with a medal. Not bad. Thank you." Ryuujou hung up.

"Ahhhh, now it's my turn to see my phone go off," said Mutsu. "Ikazuchi? You have an update?"

"Patty Mills and Australia will be advancing to the medal round. They are coasting past Lithuania right now."

"Thank you." Mutsu hung up. A few second later, her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"This is Shimakaze, reporting from the Maracana. Brazil are ahead. 1-0. Neymar scored second into the match!"

"Wow..."

"Getting wide open. Will let you know of more stuff later."

"Okay." Mutsu hung up. A few seconds later. "They're coming hard and fast. Hello?"

"Battlleship Musashi, reporting from the wrestling! One of our countrywomen, Eri Tosaka had turned the tide on Sun Yanan of China and will be guaranteed a medal in the women's freestyle 48 kilogram category!"

"We seem to be doing very well among our grapplers. Sun just got a point back, but Tosaka has won 8-3! She will be wrestling for gold against Mariya Stadnik of Azerbaijan!"

"Excellent," Mutsu said. "Ufufu."

"Standby in a few minutes for an update regarding Kaori Icho! Thank you!"

"Thank you, Musashi." And Mutsu hung up. 'Park Inbee is pure class. One of the best women's golfers in the current age. She's getting tested though by Carlota Ciganda of Spain."

"May I remind you, Mutsu," said Nagato, "that this just the first round, and a lot can happen." Her phone went off. "Shimakaze again?" She took the call. "What news?"

"Brazil are up 2-0 thanks to Gabriel Jesus is the 26th minute!"

"Thank you." Mutsu's phone went off. "Yours," Nagato said.

"It's Musashi," said Mutsu. "Update from the wrestling?"

"Kaori Icho crushed Yuliya Ratkevich 10-0 with five takedowns in the first period!" Musashi reported. "She will also wrestle for gold, women's freestyle 58 kilogram category against Valeriia Koblopva Zholobova of Russia! Standby for update on Sara Dosho!"

"Gets better and better. Good. Thank you." Mutsu hung up.

Nagato's phone now went off. "Shimakaze, you have an update?"

"It's getting bad for Honduras! Gabriel Jesus has scored a brace, 35th minute! 3-0 Brazi~~~~~l!"

"Pyuuuu!" exclaimed Rensouhou-chan.

"They are officially putting on a show," Nagato said. "Thank you very much, Shimakaze."

"Okay!" she said. "Ou!"

Nagato hung up. And right on cue, Mutsu's phone rang.

"You have an update, Musashi?" asked Mutsu.

"Sara Dosho has defeated Anna Jenny Fransson of Sweden, 7-2 and will wrestled for gold, women's freestyle, 69-kg category against Natalia Vorobeva of Russia! Three chances for gold in women's wrestling today!"

"Fantastic. Thank you, Musashi."

"No problem!" And Mutsu hung up.

"At least four more silvers to our collection including table tennis," said Mutsu. "Currently on 33, nine golds, five silvers and 19 bronzes. At the worst, we are going to move closer to double digits in the silver category. And best case scenario is that it's a good day for us and we hit double digits in the golds."

"What did experts say we were going to amass in terms of golds?"

"15, according to Infostrada Sports. Mr. Yoshiro Mori, as much as he is a cranky person that is not in touch with the modern ways of the world, is setting a target of 20 and 33 gold medals. We won't have enough events to meet that. But another target was to get 14 to 30 medals, and that has already been exceeded. We also had 41 medals at London, nine golds."

"Based on this, I think we will be holding steady," Nagato said. "Too many bronzes."

"You think that depending on what happens in the remaining competitions, we may be seeing changes to the leadership of the JOC," Mutsu said as the two of them paced down the course while the players continued to wrap up their rounds. "We may be improving on our medal total but not reaching our gold medal target."

"They're not the only ones. Bismarck is watching the field hockey with Prinz Eugen, Graf, Ro, Hachi, Max, and Leb and is not pleased with Germany's performance at these Games. Swimming and fencing...no medals. Conversely, they will exceed their gold medal target of 11. They are on 11 now and should pass that soon." The phone went off for Nagato. "Shimakaze, update?"

"Ou! 51st minute, Marquinhos makes it 4-0! 4-0! 4-0! This one looks like it's done! Brazil have woken up and are likely to play for gold at the Maracana!" Shimakaze exclaimed.

"That's the team, but they may be facing Germany in the final, and we all know what happened between those two sides. Payback may be on their mind. Shimakaze, keep us posted!"

"Ou!"

"Pyuuuu!" said Rensouhou-chan. And Nagato hung up.

"Inbee is now -5 and leads. Not a bad round. Holding steady," said Mutsu. Her phone went off. "New person on the line. It's Ushio. You have an update for us?"

"Good afternoon, Ushio reporting from the volleyball. USA have won the first set, 25-23, against Poland, at the Maracanazinho."

"Thank you," Mutsu said, hanging up.

"My turn," Nagato said, her phone going off. "Shimakaze again. Shimakaze, what news this time?"

"Luan! 79th minute! 5-0 Brazil! It could have been 6-0. This is their best game of the tournament!" Shimakaze exclaimed. "5-0! 5-0! 5-0 Brazil!"

"Thanks a lot, keep us posted."

"Ou!"

"I am pleased to see that Brazil's men are doing the work in their main sport," said Mutsu as Nagato hung up. A few minutes later... "Nagato, your phone."

"Oh dear...Shimakaze, did Brazil score again?"

"A brace, Neymar, first minute second half stoppage time! 6-0, full time, Brazil wins! And Neymar did a three-pointer! They could be facing Germany next!"

"Thank you, Shimakaze." Nagato hung up.

Mutsu's phone went off. "Ushio again."

"John Speraw won a challenge on the first set point of the second set and won. 25-23, USA leads two sets to zero over Poland," Ushio said. "A massive upset is on the horizon at the Maracanazinho. Will keep you posted."

"Thank you, Ushio." A few minutes later, Mutsu's phone went off again. "Ikazuchi with some news from the basketball. Come in, Ikazuchi."

"Ikazuchi reporting from the basketball. Spain leads France, 41-28, second half and it's late. Akatsuki is taking notes from the game and will pass them to you when this round is over. Now it's halftime, 43-30, Spain."

"Thank you, Ikazuchi," said Mutsu. Her phone went off again. "Ushio?"

"25-20, USA sweep Poland, 3-0. It's an upset. The Polish players are in tears right now."

"Thank you for that," said Mutsu. "USA are getting some breaks. They are guaranteed of at least another medal in boxing. I think they will easily break 100."

"Well, here's an interesting development," said Nagato. "There's this Thai golfer named Ariya Jutanugarn who is ahead by one stroke with a few holes to go. Good round from this underdog."

Mutsu's phone went off. "Ikazuchi. Do you have an update for us, Ikazuchi?"

"92-67, Spain. France is eliminated. Spain will be in the medal round," she said. "Tony Parker's Olympic career is also over."

"Thanks for that," Mutsu said.

Nagato's phone went off in response. "Text message now. Ooyodo says, Germany lead 1-0. Lukas Klostermann, ninth minute. Shimakaze called it, looks like it might be on."

"A ways to go though. Let's head back, this round is just about done." Nagato and Mutsu left the course in due time. "Hmmm? Akatsuki and Verniy are here. Wonder why?"

"Nagato! Mutsu!" Akatsuki said. "Verniy is with me. She has a request."

"Can you watch the long jump final with me and Akatsuki?" asked Verniy. "I want to provide support to Darya. She is a good confidant of mine and I was able to talk to her earlier today. She needs your support because she is the only athlete from Russia able to compete. I formally apologized to her because I submitted to the IAAF suspect evidence that she may have done something wrong."

"And?" asked Nagato.

"The Court for Arbitration for Sport overturned the ban. When then did that, I actually cried on her shoulder because I never turn on someone like that. We made up, we're now on good terms, and I now I need to make up for it by cheering her on. But I want you to rally around Darya because she can't do it alone. I promised her I'd provide backup. And I also told her, you are like me, the Phoenix. Reborn out of the ashes of adversity coming from the heavy-handed bureaucracy of the West. In this we share a common bond. Nagato, will you join me and Akatsuki in providing support to my friend Darya?"

Nagato smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll make some calls over to any class not attending a major event. We do have some medals to get in some sports, so not everyone will attend. But we'll field whatever we can get."

"Spasibo." And so the four of them headed to the Joao Havelange to watch some hurdling, some decathlon grinding, a little javelin throwing and Darya's one shot at representing her country in track and field.

On the bus, Nagato's phone went off. "Nimu, one of our new guys. Do you have an update, Nimu?"

"Nimu from the water polo, USA women defeat Hungary 14-10 and will battle for gold against Italy. The Regia Marina will be in attendance on Saturday, per Littorio."

"Thank you, Nimu." Nagato hung up. Then she got another notification. "2-0, Germany, Nils Petersen, 89th minute. Ooyodo." She chuckled. "History might repeat itself on Saturday."

* * *

They arrived and the Kamikaze, Ayanami, Hatsuharu, Shiratsuyu and Asashio class were there to greet them, as well as Tone, Chikuma, Mogami and Mikuma. "A decent group," said Nagato as they took their seats.

"Nagato, we made a banner," said Asashio, pointing to it.

"It says, 'JMSDF KanMusu Supports Commander Klishina of Russia' in Japanese, English, Portuguese and Russian," said Verniy. "Khorosho. This will be helpful."

Nagato felt her phone vibrate as the decathlon high jump continued. "It's another of our new partners, the mighty Warspite. Good evening, Warspite," she said in perfect English. "Do you have an update?"

"Three minutes remaining in the match," said Warspite. "Good evening, Nagato. This is Warspite calling from the field hockey. I am with the Kongou sisters. Great Britain is leading New Zealand 3-0 and is set to play for gold against the Netherlands. Ms. Goya, I-58, is set to attend this match on Friday. It's now a final. Great Britain have won!" Warspite called out the ladies and she and the Kongou sisters saluted them, who saluted back.

"Congratulations. Have a good night, see you at the hotel." And Nagato hung up.

Mutsu's phone went off. "Musashi. You have some news from the wrestling, Musashi?"

"Identical 3-2 scores. Eri Tosaka defeated Mariya Stadnik of Azerbaijan for gold in the women's freestlye 48-kilogram category. Kaori Icho defeated Valeriia Koblova Zholobova by the same score in the 58-kg category. It's two gold medals in women's wrestling for Japan! Update on Sara Dosho forthcoming."

"Excellent news. Thanks Musashi for the update."

"So with that we are now on 11 golds, five silvers, 19 bronzes, 35 total medals. On pace to come close to last year's haul I would imagine," said Nagato.

"I think the officials of the delegation absolutely thought we were as good as Great Britain," said Asashio.

"How so?"

"Because they broke 50 medals already and are second the USA. We're not the UK, let alone the USA. Heck, China have more medals than us, and even they aren't as good as the USA. The people who run the JOC need to be realistic. You'll get 40-50 in different colors but that's it. Every cycle because we're constant. Getting anything more should be considered a surprise."

"Mutsu and I were talking about our country's performance and it should be more of the same from last year. I will be surprised if there is change from the leadership if our tally holds steady. But being realistic is important. Our anthem has played 11 times so far at these Games. I want it to play at least two more times before this night is over."

Mutsu's phone went off. "Ikazuchi. What news from the basketball?"

"Back and forth affair, end of first quarter, USA lead Argentina 25-21," Ikazuchi said. "Coach K's career is on the line today."

"Mike Krzyzewski, correct?"

"Correct."

"Keep us posted."

"Okay!"

"These high jumpers among the decathletes are well-built everymen," Nagato said.

"You should see the pentathletes," Mutsu replied. "I imagine our ideal admiral to be a gold medal winner in the modern pentathlon, the most difficult competition at the Games."

Nagato's phone went off. "Ikazuchi again. Update?"

"Halftime, 56-40, USA leads Argentina."

"Okay! Talk to you in a bi~~~~~t!"

As Nagato hung up, Mutsu's phone went off. "Musashi? Update from the wrestling?"

"2-2, but Sara Dosho wins gold on three class points to one. A close shave, but we sweep women's wrestling tonight, all gold for Japan!" Musashi said.

"Very good. You can stay for the victory ceremony or return back to the hotel. Your choice."

"I will see out the ceremony then return to base."

"Dismissed. Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am!" And she hung up.

"I also understand, Mutsu," said Nagato as the javelin hurlers warmed up, "that we have a table tennis match to settle against China but I am not keeping my hopes up there as that is one of their traditional sports. That's at least three golds and a silver today, our anthem set to play for the 12th time at these games." Her phone went off. "Ikazuchi again. News from the basketball?"

"87-61, USA, end of third quarter. A massive collapse will prevent the USA from going through. Standby in several minutes for another update, Nagato."

"Thank you Ikazuchi, I will talk to you soon."

Mutsu's phone went off. "It's Kiso. She's at the table tennis. Kiso, come in!"

"Good evening Mutsu. This is Kiso, reporting from the table tennis, and it doesn't look good for Japan, they are staring at claiming silver. They are down 1-0 to China in games in the men's team gold medal team match. Note that if this result holds, it will only be our sixth silver at these Games with four days to go. That's all so far."

"Thank you, Kiso," Mutsu said, hanging up.

Nagato's phone rang. "Ikazuchi with another update?"

"105-78, USA over Argentina! They will play for a medal, Nagato! Manu Ginobili's Olympic career is over."

"No surprises. A slow start but they get it done. Will you stay for the nightcap?"

"Inazuma's getting tired. She wants to retired to the hotel."

"Get sone rest. You're excused."

"Where are Akatsuki and Verniy?"

"With me, at the track and field. We are supporting Darya Klishina of Russia."

"Ahhh. Okay. Good night!" In the background, the javelin hurlers were aiming to pass 83 meters. A lucky few got a qualifying mark. Others were walking a tightrope in losing their balance after the release. Timing and power was important.

Nagato noticed that the Sendai sister arrived. "Ah, you guys. Have you come to see Darya long jump for gold?"

"We came to see Usain win his yasen!" Sendai exclaimed.

"Ohhhh. Have a seat." They did.

"This is the center of the Olympics!" Naka exclaimed. "Track and field! Athletics!"

In the first semifinal of the women's 100 meter hurdles, Brianna Rollins easily made it to the final, finishing first with a time of 12.47. One of the young guys, Pedrya Seymour of the Bahamas, set a new national records with a time of 12.64. Meanwhile, the German legend Julian Weber hit the qualifying mark of 83 meters. 84.46, in the javelin. First to go through.

"Commander Klishina!" exclaimed Verniy, waving to Darya.

"Ah, there you are, Katya!" she said. noticing the fleet, standing. "Dobreveche!"

"Dobreveche! Konbanwa! Boa Noite! On behalf of the JMSDF Kantai Collection, we salute you and support you tonight. Do you best for the Russian Federation! Ura!"

"URA! URA! URA!" said the fleet.

"Spasibo!" Darya hollered back with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Khorosho," Verniy whispered, smiling back. She nodded to the others, who all sat down with her, to observe the other events going on. Nia Ali won her heat, while Phylicia George of Canada finished second. Jasmine Camacho-Quinn was inconsolable after crashing into the penultimate.

"Cheer her up, Commander Ali!" Akatsuki said to Nia, consoling Jasmine. "Stuff happens."

"Boze moj," said Verniy, who watched the hurlers continue to aim for 83. Kristi Castlin also won her semifinal, so all three American entries would be in the final.

"And if all three mess up on their hurdling, it would be an upset of the century," said Kasumi, acting smug as usual." After the medal ceremony for the women's 1500 meters which saw the USA take bronze, the women's long jump began. As Darya was introduced, the Kantai Collection roared in approval, waving Russian flags.

"Not sure I approve of those drummers," said Sendai. "Tacky." Dmitry Kosynskyy of the Ukraine hit a 83.23, the second to qualify for the final.

Finally, it was Darya's turn. "Here it comes," said Verniy. A good first jump. White flag. "Khorosho. Good timing." 6.63 meters. Malaika Mihambo of Germany set the pace at 6.83 meters with a win of -0.8

"Back come the decathletes," said Mutsu. The first of four groups in the books. Meanwhile, the first jump from Brittney Reese of the USA resulted in the red flag. The third final qualifier for the men's javelin was the Czech Republic's Jakub Valdejch.

"When it comes to the long jump, the takeoff can determined whether you get the red flag raised or the white flag raised," said Nagato. Her phone went off. "Kiso with an update. Come in, Kiso."

"All square at a game apiece. Nothing separating China and Japan in this final so far," said Kiso.

"Thank you for that," said Nagato. "Hmmmm, Admiral Klishina is up again." As Thomas ROhley of Germany hit 83.01, Darya's next jump was a 6.60. "Doesn't look like she's going to medal here." 6.94 for Tianna Bartoletta of the USA, a season's best for her. "As for Admiral Bartoletta, it's a different case."

Another group of javelin hurlers entered the fray. The top eight in the long jump advanced to the final round. Darya was back on it. The jump...a white flag. Three good jumps, but the third was a 6.53.

The fleet stoof up and applauded Darya, who would finish out of the top eight due to not timing the jumps correctly, though clean. Darya went over to Verniy, who gave her a reassuring hug.

"Keep your head up, you did what you could," Verniy said to her in Russian.

"Thank you, Katya. I won't forget having met you and the fleet. Spasibo. Do svidanya." She bowed to the fleet before leaving the stadium, Russia's chance at a medal in track and field dead and gone.

"So, are you and Akatsuki going to stay?" asked Nagato to her.

"We are heading back to the hotel. Good night," said Verniy. 6.95 for Bartoletta. She was now in first. Meanwhile, Usain Bolt got ready to dress for the semifinal of the 200 meters.

"Good night, both of you," she said to Verniy and Akatsuki, who left. The others chose to watch the rest of the action. Nagato's phone went off. "Kiso? You have an update for us?"

"China now leads 2-1 and are one game win away from sewing up gold," Kiso said.

"As expected. If China prevail, you are free to leave the venue and return to the hotel afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am." That was all from Kiso for the night.

"Finally, it's time for Usain to do his night battle," said Sendai.

"Uh, Nickel Ashmeade, his countryman, needs to go first," Jintsuu replied.

"Ahhhhh, mou! Usain! Yasen! U-sai-n!"

"Calm down, nee-sama," said Naka. Lashawn Merritt won his semifinal heat and tracked down Ashmeade easily.

"Finally, Usain's long awaited night battle! The 200 meter semifinal! Go, Go, Yasen Bolt! The human lighting with a heart of a lion!" Usain Bolt's name came out.

Usain noticed Sendai calling his name. "Don't worry, I gon get it done for all yah. Jus watch me."

"Go, Admiral Yasen Bolt! Yeeeeah!" Sendai watch Usain school Ameer Webb and the field to death. He jogged just past Andre De Grasse of Canada and still won his heat. 19.78. "This is the expected outcome. It's fine, it's fine. You don't need to praise me so much..."

"See ya later, young gal," said Usain to Sendai, causing her to faint and lose consciousness again.

"Yaaaaaseeeeggbbbskjdnsdkjgnkjdngijdfngng..." gurgled Sendai as she melted in pleasure.

"Ahhhh, nee-sama," Naka said. 7.09 for Brittney Reese on the fifth jump. Finally, a breakthrough jump for her after fouling the last two attempts.

"About time Admiral Reese cleaned up her act," said Jintsuu, before watching Ryohei Arai qualify for the final of the javelin on the first attempt. 84.16. "Nice work, Admiral Arai!"

Ryohei flashed a thumbs up at Jintsuu who nodded. Bartoletta replied to Reese's jump with 7.17. In the final semifinal, Justin Gatlin was tipped to advance, as well as Usain's mate, Yohan Blake, who took a photo of Usain with the Butterflies and Dragons earlier in the week. Oddly enough, the girls were not attending any events due to media obligations. However, Justin missed out by three one-hundredth of a second.

"Cheaters never prosper," said Mutsu. "Good to see that he fell short." 7.15 for Reese, two centemeters behind Bartoletta. Silver medal position. Tianna Bartoletta would end up with the gold medal despite hitting 7.13. Brittney Reese got the silver. USA 1-2 finish.

"I think that loss to Admiral Bolt affected Admiral Gatlin permanently," said Asashio. "We can only hope that his life doesn't spiral after this."

"Yeah, we've heard sad stories of disgraced athletes never recover from losing to legendary athletes," said Sendai. Keshorn Walcott of Trinidad and Tobago hit a 88.68 to qualify for the final in the men's javelin.

Flying Dutchwoman Dafne Schippers, a good friend of Goya, was the favorite to win gold in the women's 200 meters. She was up against Elaine Thompson of Jamaica and two Americans, Deajah Stevens and Tori Bowie. Thompson would end up winning her second gold medal, though, beating Schippers. She fell on the ground in disbelief, Elaine.

"YEAAAAAH! Admiral Thompson wins her night battle!" Sendai exclaimed as Elaine fell over again in shock. "Get up, Admiral! You won the night battle and the gold! Congratulations! Get up, up, UUUUUUUUP!" Torie Bowie would earn the bronze, passing Marie-Josee Ta Lou of Cote d'Ivoire, who set a national record at 22.21. Elaine was still on the ground, flat on the track, on top of her Jamaican flag. "Oy. You're hopeless," she deadpanned. Another German, Johannes Vetter, hit a 85.96.

Tiffany Porter and Cindy Ofili were sisters and were looking to hold the fort down against Nia Ali, Brianna Rollins and Krist Castlin. Phylicia George of Canada and Pedrya Seymour of the Bahamas were the wildcards. They and Cindy Roleder of Germany had a chance to prevent either storyline from prevailing on the night.

"A message from Kiso," said Mutsu. "3-1, China over Japan in table tennis. We stay on 12 gold medals." Petr Frydrych of the Czech Republic scored a 83.60 to qualify.

Nagato's phone went off. "Fubuki, you have an update? Come in, Special Destroyer Fubuki!"

"Good evening, Fubuki from the beach volleyball. Both Brazilian teams are one game away from pushing April Ross and Kerri Walsh Jennings from the podium in the women's tournament! Will keep you posted!"

"Thank you," said Nagato. A few minutes later... "Fubuki!"

"15-9! 15-9! 15-9! USA win bronze!"

"Calm down. Thank you. Head back if you so wish."

"Yes, ma'am!"

All eyes were on the 100 meter hurdles for women. Brianna Rollins won a gold the USA at 12.48. Nia Ali got the silver at 12.59. And Kristi Castlin finished with 12.61 to finish with the bronze. A clean sweep.

"Poor Admiral Ofili, it's a season best for her, but Warspite won't be pleased with that fourth place finish," Kongou said. "Kantai. Let's head back to the hotel, we're done for the night!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said the others, heading back. The USA would be facing Italy in men's volleyball with the winner guaranteed a medal. Japan finished the night on 37 medals: 12 golds, six silvers, 19 bronzes. They had four days to garner up seven medals of any color and replicate their heist from London.

As for the Butterflies and Dragons, they would spend all up until Sundays doing photo shoots and media obligations. This was the life of being a pro. So they've heard.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 76**


	77. I Stand

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 77:**

**I Stand**

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu elected to return to watching more golf, Musashi was stationed at the wrestling, Atago and Takao were at the boxing and the Sendai sisters were watching the track and field. Fubuki, Mutsuki, Yuudachi, Kisaragi and Shimakaze were back at the beach volleyball but before that, they were heading to the badminton. Ushio was reporting on the indoor volleyball, while DG6 was checking out the basketball.

Canada's Damian Warner outraced the USA's Ashton Eaton on the 110 meter hurdle portion of the decathlon due to Eaton's slowstart. Meanwhile, a convoy of female high jumpers needed to clear 1.94 to go through. Chaunte Lowe was hoping to make the final without much issue for the USA but it all came to the extension, form and technique when doing the Fosbury Flop.

"This banana caramel popcorn is good," Naka said, her face stuffed with popcorn.

"It tastes even better with the brigadeiro," Jintsuu added.

"Hmmm?" Naka had some of the chocolatey mixture. "You're right! This is amazing!" she said through her full mouth." Meanwhile, Ryan Crouser's first throw in the shot for the USA put effortlessly passed 20.65. Such poise and form. And a white flag to boot. 21.59.

"Oy, Jintsuu, did Admiral Crouser even break a sweat?" asked Sendai, unimpressed.

"Nope."

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Sendai's phone went off. "Germany, Ukraine, Spain win gold in kayak sprint. Courtesy of Hagikaze. All right..." Meanwhile, Darlan Romani of Brazil also qualified for the final round with 20.94, a new national record. He would enjoy his churrasco breakfast back at the village, full of protein for added power and focus. Tomas Walsh of New Zealand also qualified with a mark of 21.03.

"These guys are huge, so after releasing, not being able to stay in the circle can result in the red flag being raised due to not keeping their balance," said Naka. "If you also pay attention to other opponents, you also fail." Also going through for the USA in the final was Joe Kovacs, hiting 20.73 on the second put. Her phone went off. "Hagikaze with another update. Hungary wins gold." Tomas's countryman, Jacko Gill, was through at 20.80.

The decathlon continued with the discus throw. Sendai's phone went off. "Good morning, Nagato."

"Update: the submarines, Mogami, Mikuma, Yahagi and Noshiro will be at the triathlon. Kasumi and Kashima are observing the fencing portions of the modern pentathlon. The Isasksen sisters, Isabella and Margaux, are in one group and will be tested by groups from Canada, China, Great Britain, Russia, Poland, Germany, Hungary, Italy and Lithuania for medals. We are hoping to get a medal from Natsumi Tomonaga but she is a longshot. That is all."

"Thank you." Jintsuu's phone went off. "You have a call."

"Hello?" she asked.

"Murakumo here. THe BMX quarterfinal will begin and our hope for a medal is from Yoshitaku Nagasako. However, the USA and Australia are favored to dominate this event. Will keep you posted."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, the women's 4 x 100 relay heats got going. Jamaica was favored to win its first heat. They did with a time of 41.79. Great Britain were second, Ukraine were third. "Easy," Sendai said. "Well, it's only a midday battle, so they just needed to make the final."

"I believe that in the triathlon, it's the running portion that will determine who win the medals, not the swimming or cycling," said Naka. The USA was a favorite to make the final by winning their heat, as long as they did not have any issues with the transfer. Trinidad and Tobago were the States' primary competition, as well as Germany. Unfortunately, they did have a problem with the transfer and they would finish dead last.

"Ugh, come on," said Sendai. "That has to be a shocker right there. The transfer is what is important in this relay. Admiral Gardner wasn't someone I rated highly and that's why. So this won't be much of a night battle, more of a formality."

"So there have been some disappointing performances from the USA at track and field. Admiral Gatlin in the 200 meters and now the women's 4 x 100 meter relay team. Also the women's soccer and field hockey teams failed to make the quarterfinals, so this has been a pretty average Olympics for them."

"If the men do the same thing, this would be three shock results..." Canada was their primary competition in their heat and so was China. False start, Dominican Republic. They were out. Mayobanex De Oleo was in tears. This time, the USA men didn't make the same mistake and finished first with a time of 37.65. China was second and Canada was third. "Whew, close call." Meanwhile, all three high jumpers made it to the final.

Jintsuu's phone went off. "Musashi. Hello?"

"We have an upset over at the wrestling, Aline Da Silva Ferreira opf Brazil has defeated Rio Watari in the women's freestyle 75 kg category in the Round of 16."

"Thank you for letting me know." Jintsuu sighed as she hung up. "That's a big loss for us." Jamaica's men's 4 x 100 meter relay team was up, but Usain Bolt was not in the lineup. They finished second to Japan. "And that's a big victory for us! It all evens out!" With a time of 37.68, they had the second fastest time, second only to the USA.

Sendai's phone vibrated. "Ah, who could this be. Hello?"

"Good early afternoon," said Amatsukaze. "This is destroyer Amatsukaze, reporting from the badminton, the gold medal team match for the women between Japan and Denmark will take place shortly. Will keep you posted."

Annsert Whyte was Jamaica's hope at the men's 400 meter hurdles, while Kerron Clement held the fort down for the USA. Kenya had a couple of hopefuls as well in Boniface Tumuti and Haron Koech. Another false start. Javier Culson of Puerto Rico was disqualified. Clement ended up winning the first gold medal of the day for the States, beating up Tumuti with a time of 47.73, a season best.

Sendai's phone rang. "Musashi? You have something for us?"

"Saori Yoshida of Japan is in the semifinals of the women's 53 kilogram freestyle and will face Betzabeth Aguello Villegas of Venezuela."

"Excellent, a chance at another medal. Thank you." A few minutes later...another call from Musashi. "More news?"

"Risako Kawai is through to the semis as well. 63 kg category, women's freestyle."

"Thank you." As she hung up, she said to the others, "Let's head to lunch."

"Right..."

* * *

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu casted their votes for Koji Murofushi, the Tokyo 2020 sports director and Olympic hammer gold medalist, at the IOC Athletes' Commission elections.

The Athletes' Commission advises the IOC Session, the IOC Executive Board (EB) and the IOC President on matters concerning athletes. The mission of the Commission is to ensure that the athletes' viewpoint remains at the heart of the Olympic Movement decisions. To that effect, the Commission is invited by the IOC President to submit proposals, recommendations and/or reports to the IOC Executive Board or the IOC Session. In a next step, the Commission develops toolkits, guidelines and projects to support athletes on and off the field of play. The Commission members have representation all relevant IOC commissions, including the IOC Executive Board, subject to the applicable rules of the Olympic Charter.

"I think Admiral Murofushi will be an excellent member of the athletes' commission," said Akagi to the others as they return to the hotel to have lunch. Her phone went off. "Hello."

"Good afternoon Akagi, Amatsukaze from the badminton. Nozomi Okuhara will play for bronze. She lost to Sindhu Pusarla of India in the semifinals. The women's doubles gold medal match is next."

"All right, thank you." and Akagi hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Kaga.

"Amatsukaze. One of our badminton players lost a semifinal." And the phone went off again. "Hello?"

"Akagi, this is Musashi from the wrestling. Saori Yoshida will wrestle for gold against Helen Maroulis of the USA in the women's freestyle 53 kilogram category."

"Another medal to our collection. Thank you."

Souryuu's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Mikuma from the triathlon! We have a final! Two brothers, Alistair and Jonathan Brownlee, have finished 1-2 for Great Britain. Henri Schoeman won the bronze for South Africa. A sparse crowd is on hand to watch the medal ceremony, by the way. Warspite and Kongou are here to acknowledge the brothers. They will be on their way to the Joao Havelange."

"Two more for Warspite and Kongou. Thank you."

Hiryuu's phone went off as Souryuu hung up. "Hello?"

"Ushio from the volleyball. Enterprise, Arizona and Missouri are here. USA women have won the first set over Serbia, 1-0."

"Thank you, Ushio."

Akagi's phone went off. "Musashi! Wrestling update?"

"Gets better for us. Risako Kawai defeated Inna Trazhukova 10-0 to advance to the gold medal match in the women's freestyle 63 kg category. Goya has informed me that she and the submarines are providing security to the yachts at the sailing races."

"Another one for our collection. We are getting closer to that 44 mark. Thank you. Everyon," said Akagi. "Does anyone want to watch more track and field?"

"How about some basketball?" asked Kaga. "Little Kaga wants to chat with Akatsuki and the others."

"Works for me..."

* * *

Back at the track and field, the Sendai sisters were watching the decathletes fail in bunches to get the form down on the pole vault. "This is frustrating to watch," Sendai deadpanned. She noticed the Kongou sisters and Warspite head over. "Ah, it's Kongou, Warspite and the others. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon desu!" said Kongou.

"How are you?" asked Warspite in perfect English.

"Good as ever," said Sendai. "Hey, are you going to watch the night battles on the track?"

"We live to watch history, albeit for all the right reasons. And, we have others as well."

"Hey guys," said Iowa, New Jersey accompanying her. "How are you."

"Hey Iowa," Sendai said as the other battleships took their seat. "You came to watch the athletics as well?"

"They seem to have an issue with the venue maintenance," said Naka. "They can't get this to start on time. And you thought the vain attempts to keep these games clean were bad...one of the German decathletes is arguing with the staff about the venue. They're not happy." Naka's phone off. "Good afternoon, this is the center, Naka-chan! Who is this?"

"Ushio, reporting from the volleyball. Serbia have won the second set after finishing strong, 25-17. All square at a set apiece. Down to a best of three."

"They're getting tested now. Thank you for that update."

Jintsuu's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Murakumo with some BMX news. Liam Philipps is out of the Olympics. A few other people have also crashed on the course. Clean run on Heats 4 and 3, second runs. No crashes."

"Good. Thank you."

Sendai's phone rang. "Ushio, you have an update?"

"Serbia are one win away from playing for gold. They won the third set 25-21 over the USA. They have responded well to the first set and were dominant in the last two sets. That's it for now."

"Thank you, Ushio."

Naka's phone rang. "Naka here. Who's this?"

"Goya, reporting from the sailing decchi. Pass this to Warspite and Kongou decchi, Hannah Mills and Saskia Clark have won a gold in sailing, 470 Women decchi! Croatia won gold on the men's side decchi!"

"Thank you!" She hung up. "Warspite, another of your folks won gold."

"We won't catch Iowa's folks but second is all right with us."

"I think we will fall short in a number of events, including volleyball but at least we got something today," said Iowa. "And we should be able to play for gold in basketball." Her phone rang. "Oh, now it's my turn to answer a call. Iowa here!"

"Pan-paka-paaan! This is Atago from the boxing! Good news for Warspite and Kongou! Nicola Adams is in the gold medal round, women's flyweight! News for Haruna, Adams is facing Sarah Ourahmoune of France!"

"Excellent," Haruna said, munching on a sandwich.

"Another medal," said Warspite. "Nicola was going to get one anyway even if she lost, given how they do things." She noticed that Ashton Eaton failed to clear 4.90 on the pole. "Whoops." Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Warspite, Ushio from the volleyball. 25-16, USA, down to a fifth set between them and Serbia. First to 15 or if both teams are on 14, first to a two-point win."

"We know. Have you been informing Nagato and Mutsu about this?"

"We make sure to let them know first."

"Good to hear. Talk to you in a few minutes."

Sendai's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Murakumo from the BMX again. "All three American riders are now in the semifinals, Connor Fields, Corben Sharrah and Nick Long."

"Thank you." Sendai hung up. "Although, all bets are off if any of them crash.

"Ziemek is pretty good," said Jintsuu as Iowa broke out her binoculars for a better look. "Admiral Ziemek with the extension." Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ushio here again with news from the volleyball. It went down to the wire but Serbia will play for gold after a 15-13 fifth set win. USA will play for bronze."

"Thank you, Ushio."

"Iowa, did you really have to jinx our women's volleyball team?" asked New Jersey.

"I don't rate them highly," she replied. "This is going to be an average year for our volleyball teams. I will be surprised if the men defeat Italy."

New Jersey's phone went off. "My turn. This is Battleship New Jersey."

"Goya, from the sailing decchi! New Zealand have defeated Australia for gold, 49er men decchi!"

"Thank you, Goya."

"I don't think there was much concern that New Zealand was going to lose that, they are natural sailors, they know how to yacht," said Iowa. "I just also found out that the USA are also going to have their own heat for a time. Meanwhile, Admiral Eaton just has too much class. 5.20 cleared. If he hurl the javelin very far he will be able to just go for a nightly run."

"Not even a night battle for USA's women's 4 x 100m relay team or Admiral Eaton if that's the case, just a training exercise," said Sendai, whose phone went off. "Hello?"

"Amatsukaze with a badminton update. Misaki Matsutomo and Ayaka Takahashi have won gold for Japan, defeating Christinna Pedersen and Kamilla Rytter Juhl of Denmark 18-21, 21-9, 21-19. Japan now has 13 golds, six silvers and 19 bronzes. 38 medals now. I will be heading to the beach volleyball."

"Thanks." Sendai turned to the others as she hung up. "We're on 38. And if we medal in the men's 4 x 100 relay, we will be inching closer to 40."

"That's not including the medals we will be getting in wrestling tonight," said Jintsuu. "Musashi is keeping note." Her phone rang. "Goya?"

"Brazil defeated New Zealand to win the women's 49er FX race! 21.21 to Martine Grael and Kahena Kunze, defeating Alex Maloney and Molly Meech by 0.02. And just to rub it in, Admiral Grael and Admiral Kunze capsized their boat. We'll help get it upright, then we are heading back to the hotel. The sailing is done decchi!"

"Thanks." Jintsuu hung up as the pole vault portion of the decathlon wrapped up. Ashton Eaton needed to at least clear 5.40 to gain maximum points heading into the javelin throw. After three bites of the cherry, he could only clear 5.20. Kevin Mayer of France and Thomas Van Der Plaetsen of Belgium could only go as far as 5.40. Nonetheless. Eaton remain on pace to win gold. Only a subpar javelin throw and a poor 1500 meter run could stop him.

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu left the golf course to join the fleet members at the track and field. Park Inbee had a one stroke lead over Stacy Lewis heading into the third round, -10 to -9. Nagato's phone rang. "Hello, this is Battleship Nagato."

"Yukikaze, reporting from Synchonized Swimming at Maria Lenk. Russia are first, heading into the last day. China are second, and our team is third. Earlier in the meet. Yukiko Inui and Risako Mitsui won bronze in duets so this could be more of the same for us."

"Breaking 20 in bronzes...Yukikaze, thank you." Nagato and Mutsu were on the bus heading back.

Mutsu's phone rang. "Battleship Mutsu, who is this?"

"Ikazuchi from the basketball! Third quarter, and unless the USA lose to France later tonight on the women's side, they won't have a shot to avenge the women's volleyball team's failutre. Spain lead Serbia, 37-28, low-scoring game in the third quarter!"

"Thank you for that."

On cue, Nagato's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Akagi calling."

"Ah, Akagi, do you need something?"

"Just want to report that Madoka's good friends, Kyouko, Mami, Sayaka, and Nagisa, have flown back to Japan and have left Brazil hours ago. Per the coaches. The Admiral has also been notified."

"Send them an email telling that thank you for their work in assistant us, and they are free to visit us at the Etajima Naval District any time they so wish."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they arrived at Joao Havelange. Mutsu's phone rang. "Ikazuchi! You have an update?'

"68-54, Spain over Serbia in women's basketball. They get to play for gold."

"Thank you, Ikazuchi." A few seconds later, another call. "Battleship Mutsu, hello?"

"Pan-paka-pan! Atago with boxing news, Shakur Stevenson is guaranteed at least a silver. Advanced via walkover and he faces Robeisy Ramirez of Cuba for gold. Vladimir Nikitin was injured from the fight with Ireland's Michael Conlon despite winning the fight controversially. It's led to upheaval from AIBA. I told Hiei about this and she told me she is not going to attend the boxing as a result of this. That's all for now!"

"Noted. Thank you."

Nagato's phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is your admiral speaking. I have news from the IOC."

"What news?"

"Pass this on: baseball, softrball, karate, skateboard, sports climbing...and surfing in the programme for Tokyo 2020. Shimakaze likes to surf. So she has to decide whether she wants to put her work with us on hold or choose to practice, but using a regulation board."

"I'll let Shimakaze know. Thank you, Admiral."

Mutsu's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Yukikaze here, this time with a diving update! Ren Qian and Si Yajie have gone 1-2 for China in 10 meter platform for women! Meaghan Benfeito for Canada got the bronze. That's it for now!"

"Thank you." Mutsu hung up as she and Nagato met the rest of the fleet attending athletics, taking their seats. "I think Shimakaze's going to like the news that surfing now an Olympic sport and people are going to watch on the beach."

Nagato noticed that Iowa was answering a call. "Iowa here, who's this."

"Musashi, from the wrestling. I begrudlingly bear great news for you and the other American ships. Helen Maroulis has won gold in the 53 kg category of women's freestyle, ending a streak of gold medals won by Japan. 4-1 over Saori Yoshida. Congratulations."

"Wooo hoooo!" Iowa said pumping her fists as New Jersey acted all smug and all that jazz. "Another gold for the best Olympic team in the world! Yeah, baby!"

"Japan needs to be a bit generous in terms of women's wrestling, they can't have all the golds," said New Jersey.

"Oy, oy, you're ahead by a ton, no one will catch Team USA in the standings," said Sendai. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Nimu here from the sailing. We had a rescheduled race take place at the Marina Da Gloria, the Nazca 17 Mixed Medal. Iku and I were the only ones that were needed for this. Gemma Jones and Jason Saunders had won the medal race for New Zealand but did not make the podium. Austria won gold. Thomas Zajac and Tanja Frank. Australia gets bronze after finishing second in the medal race. Jason Water and Lisa Darmann. Santiago Lange and Cecilia Carrandza Saroli finished sixth but had enough points to coast their way to a rare gold medal for Argentina in sailing. And, to correct Goya, THIS officially wraps up sailing for these Games."

"Thank you very much. You and the other submarines can go back to the hotel but be safe out there if you want to dine out."

"Okay," said Nimu, who hung up.

"I heard that Ryan Lochte made up the story of being mugged, according to the police," said Jintsuu. "Is that true?"

"Yep," said Nagato. "Forever in the shadow of Michael Phelps, now an outright liar to boot." a chuckle "Team USA just finds creative ways to let the world and itself down."

"LochteGate is what the are calling it," said Sendai. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Zuikaku reporting from the field hockey! Argentina may not have made the podium in men's football, but their field hockey team are Olympic champions! 4-2 over Belgium!"

"Gracias." Sendai hung up. "Oh great. Admiral Eaton with his first of two night battles: the javelin throw."

"He's in the second group," Jintsuu said, correcting her. Jintsuu received a call. "Musashi, you have news for us?"

"Great news," said Musashi. "Risako Kawai has won gold for Japan. 63 kg, women's freestyle, 6-0 over Maryia Mamashuk of Belarus. We are at 14 gols, seven silvers, 19 bronzes, 40 medals with three days to go. For now that puts us fourth behind China. Done from the wrestling, I'll head back."

"Good work, Musashi." Jintsuu hung up. "Either these hurlers are saving their energy for the 1500 meters or they are just not that good at throwing after doing other events."

"Jack of all trades," Sendai said. "These decatheles are good, but not great, in all these disciplines. The specialized athletes are better at it, naturally."

"Triathlon, pentathlon, heptathlon, decathlon," said Nagato. "The four most difficult competitions for individual athletes at the Summer Olympics."

"At least this Algerian, Admiral Bourrada, can throw." 65.22 meters, second attempt. "Whereas for Admiral Taiwo..." Out of bounds, first red flag for the group. "Are you tired already, you have one more night battle to go!"

Nagato chuckled. "A little bit harsh, knowing that he won't make the podium anyway." 66.66 meters for Kurt Felix of Grenada.

The USA women's 4 x 100 meter relay team were hoping to not screw up with the delivery. They were not racing against anyone but the clock and themselves. A false start or a baton drop, and it was pretty much "Bye, Felisha." But this time, the ladies were able to get the time down, and not screw up the delivery. 41.77. .02 faster than Jamaica.

"Whew, that was close," said Iowa. "Both teams make their finals anyway. Sorry, China."

"The Chinese team have to be massively upset that there is a re-run," said New Jersey. A better throw from Kurt Felix. 69.92. Meanwhile, the second batch of decathletes were hoping to get good throws themselves.

"It says here from a report, the quartet of Tianna Bartoletta, Allyson Felix, English Gardner and Morolake Akinosun completed their heat in 41.77 seconds, doing so on an empty track due to a protest that was upheld by the IAAF. During their original run Felix's passing of the baton to Gardner was botched, resulting in the Americans finishing last in their heat. Felix argued that she was contacted by a runner in another lane, but without the decision to pick up the baton and complete their heat the U.S. would not have been able to file an appeal.

"The decision by Felix and Gardner to continue opened the door for a video review, in which the IAAF ruled that Felix was indeed contacted by a runner from Brazil while beginning the process of passing the baton to Gardner. As a result of this China, which posted a time of 42.70 seconds, will not advance to the final."

"And Brazil got disqualified as a result, so now they are not happy either," New Jersey replied. "Diplomacy."

* * *

"I have a question," asked Fubuki to Shimakaze as they lined up outside the beach volleyball stadium.

"What?"

"Do you like surfing?"

"Ou!"

"Did you know that surfing will be an Olympic sport at the next games?"

"Oh?"

"Yep," said Kisaragi. "They are making surfing an Olympic sport for once. I would like to take part but I don't want my hair to be messed up."

"I know you like to surf, Shimakaze-chan," said Mutsuki, "but you have to use an actual board and wear a standard outfit. So it would be a bodysuit unless they allow a national two-piece."

"So, you have a choice," said Fubuki. "Either you continue sortieing and doing expedition work, or you can reduce your work and do some training by taking part in some local meets."

"And you can't use your outfit or rigging."

"Not like I need it," said Shimakaze. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Ikazuchi with a basketball update!" she said to Nagato over the phone. "40-36, USA lead at halftime. It's a track meet!"

"Thank you very much," Nagato said. "If they don't open things up in the second half, it won't look good for them."

Ashton and the second batch of decathletes got ready to warm up and afterwards, the throwing began. "55-60 meters would be the minimum range," said Mutsu. "The better throwers are in the 60-65 range." Ashton's first throw...was simply for the sake of getting a distance. 53.26.

The shot putters got ready for their final. Next to them was the presumed medal stand and three poles, for gold, silver and bronze. The women already won gold for the USA in the shot put. Could the men do the same and finish 1-2?

"Admiral Ushiro, nice work!" said Nagato to Keisuke Ushiro, who went 62.13 on the second attempt. Ashton's second throw was a little bit better, but not by much. 58.26.

Sendai watched on the monitor Usain Bolt warming up for his run at history in the 200m. "You know, it would be easy for me to ask the person raising those flags, do you get paid anything to raise that shit? Something like that."

"Well, if you want to get banned from taking part in track in field for life, that's what you do," Jintsuu said.

"I'm a shipgirl, I could never be banned from night battles unless I sink."

Her phone rang. "Ikazuchi, you have something for us?"

"65-44, USA over France at the end of the third quarter. Can't see them losing unless they collapse in the fourth. Closing time for the ladies here at the basketball."

"Ohoh! Admiral Ushiro with a great throw!" said Naka. Keisuke threw 66.63. Pressure was on Ashton, and he throw close to the 60. 59.77, an improved throw from the second. Zach Ziemek's third throw was a 60.92 and now, the pressure was on Eaton because it did come down to the 1500 meter run.

"Admiral Dubler just has no idea what he doing," said Mutsu. "This Australian may want to not quit his day job." Following the victory ceremony for the women's 200 meters, the big giants of the shot put had three attempts to get a good throw. Mutsu's phone rang as the shot putters were introduced in deliciously tacky fashion. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Ikazuchi with a basketball update. 86-67, USA win and face Spain for gold. That's it for now, good night!"

Ryan Crouser's first throw was clean and a 21.15, setting the pace. Franck Elemba of the Congo hit 21.20 in his bid to give the nation its first gold and medal at a Summer Olympics. However, Joe Kovacs had other plans and got a 21.78. "YEEEEEAAAAH" roared Joe.

"You go, Joe! You go, Joe! Nice work, Admiral!" exclaimed Iowa.

"I see ya. Thanks, babe!"

"Mmm-hmmm!" Iowa nodded and flashed a thumbs-up and wink to New Jersey. Ryan's next throw...was far better. Clean, and close to an Olympic Record. 22.22. As it stood, Elemba would win bronze, while the USA finished 1-2.

Ben Blankenship was a longshot to challenge the African distance runners in his 1500 meter semifinal heat. Henrik Ingebritsen had a chance for Norway to hit the podium in this event in spite of their handball work. Akitsu Maru was at the handball and would make a report to the Admiral without calling anyone else.

"Once you hit two laps to go, it then becomes a game of chess, using stamina as your pawns," said Sendai.

"Admiral Blankership is setting the pace but if he doesn't have the stamina to keep close, he will be overtaken," said New Jersey.

"The Kenyan runners are now making their move, last lap, you called it," said Iowa. 3:39.73 for Asibel Kiprop of Kenya. Ben finished fourth. "Good mass finish there. I think he is fifth or sixth, so he might just be out of the finals."

"He finished fourth. 3:39.99. He's in."

"Never mind." The second throw for Kovacs was a red flag but with the distance he had on the first, it was a matter of hoping the others botched their throws or didn't get as far. "Ugh, Admiral Kovacs is tanking the second throw. Not sure why."

Ryan's last throw, more of the same, dancing with the Olympic Record. He let out a mighty roar. 22.26. A strong third put and a personal best. "Nice to see Admiral Crouser is taking this seriously."

Americans Matthew Centrowitz and Robby Andrews were hoping to join Ben Blankenship in the final. Ayanleh Souleiman of Djibouti and Ronald Kwemoi of Kenya proved to be a stern challenge, as well as Ryan Gregson of Australia.

As with the first semi, hitting two laps to go would initiate the aformentioned game of chess with stamina as pawns. Matthew finished third in the semifinal and Robby would join him in the final race as the last person in. One of the Great Britain tracksters, Chris O'Hare, was in tears and on all fours. Kovacs hit a 21.58 just for posterity on the third put but it was pretty much certain that he has sewn up silver. The top eight got to do three more throws.

There were no Americans in the women's javelin final. "I gotta feel for these musicians," said Asashio, who fell in with the others. "Lots of volunteers have dropped out in protest over the low pay if any, lack of free food, having to pay their way to get to venue after venue, not being reimbursed, the verbal abuse from the athletes regarding drug control...I do not believe they have been looked after by the organizing committee."

"Nope, but it's nice to see that those who are bothering to show up are taking their work seriously." Crouser's next throw was a 21.93. Tomas Walsh's fifth throw was a 21.36. That pushed Franck to fourth and out of the podium. Meanwhile, in the women's 800 meter semifinals, Ajee Wilson finished third in her heat with a time of 1:59.75. The fifth throw from Crouser was more of the same. He was looking to get that Olympic record. 22.52! He got it!

"YEAH!" exclaimed Ryan, his hands raised like that of a prize fighter. "I did it!"

"Admiral Crouser, nice work, sir!" exclaimed Iowa, calling out to him and saluting.

"Thanks, ma'am!" he replied.

Meanwhile, Franck had one last shot at trying to pass Walsh. It was red flag. Congo would remain without a medal. Kovacs threw a 21.35, Crouser's last put was a 21.74. It was a 1-2 for the USA in the men's shot put. Two more medals for the best delegation at the Games. Walsh got a bronze for New Zealand, while the other times put Ajee Wilson out of the women's 800 meter final. Kate Grace, at 1:58.79, would qualify in her place after finishing third in her heat.

Unlike in the past, the 1500 meters would see a mass start by both groups. By this point, many of the decathletes were tiring out. Akihiko Nakamura was off to a flying start and only needed to finish strong to win his heat. But he would be well off the pace in terms of points.

"These decathletes have done nine other events," said Nagato, as Akihiko finished first at 4:18.37. "So guys are just choosing to fall over. Oy, Admirals, stop falling over. You're not good at acting, get up!" she called out, shaking an angry fist in comedic fashion.

"Calm down, Nagato," said Mutsu as the female javelin hurlers continued to throw.. "They have no chance at medaling anyway." Kevin Mayer and Damian Warner had the best chance of catching Ashton Eaton at the 1500 meters. In any case, Ashton needed a good run and just win the race against the two on his tail. One from France, the other from Canada.

And Ashton Eaton did finish ahead of both of them and he and Mayer shook hands on a well fought out batter. He also saluted Warner for a good run. At 8893, Eaton tied the Olympic Record set by Roman Sebrle of the Czcech Republic in Athens 2004. Ashton was now a two-time Olympic champion in the decathlon, joining fellow American Bob Mathias and Great Britain's very own Daley Thompson.

"Admiral Eaton, congratulations!" Iowa exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Ashton said, waving.

"That's 98," she said to the others, who were all smug about it.

Sendai looked at the track. "Ahhh, time for the women's 400 meter hurdle night battle! Jamaican 1-2-3, su-ba-ra-shii!"

"What you drink this morning?" asked Naka.

"Eh? Guarana Antarctica," she said nonchalantly.

"That explains it..."

Dalilah Muhammad would finish on top with a time of 53.14. Another gold for the USA. Meanwhile, another bronze came from Ashley Spencer at 53.72. Sara Slott Peterson won the silver for Denmark. Despite having three in the final, Jamaica were shut out of the podium.

"Ehhh, yasen fail, night battle fail," Sendai groaned. "Meh, Admiral Yasen Bolt is comign up next."

"That puts us on 100," said Iowa. "35 golds, 33 silvers, 32 bronzes."

After the shot put victory ceremony, the men's 200 meter final took place. "Yasen Bolt Time. Admiral Bolt, get in there and have fun!" Sendai shouted.

"Yah, I hear ya over there," Usain shouted. "You just watch me now. Here we go."

Lashawn Merritt of the USA and Andre De Grasse of Canada were Usain's only threats to stopping his triple-triple attempt on Super Thursday. However, if Usain's stride and speed and class won out, he would be one step closer to his own piece of history. And that was the case. 19.79, a season best. He went to Sendai and the KanMusu and did the pose with all of them. De Grasse was second, while Christopher Lemaitre won bronze. Merritt finished out of the podium.

"How's that?" he said to Sendai.

"Admiral Bolt, congratulations on winning another night battle!"

"That was for you. One race to go. See you later!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I think we're done here, let's go," said Nagato, whose phone went off as they headed back on the bus. "Hello?"

"Oboro from the taekwondo!"

"This late, Oboro? Do you have something?"

"Jordan with their first gold in taekwondo! First medal at the Games in their history and first gold! 10-6 for Ahmad Abughaush over Alexey Denisenko of Russia! Men's -68 kg! A national hero has emerged! Historic!"

"Tell Admiral Abughaush we send our regards and congratulations."

"Yes, ma'am! Also, Jade Jones won on the women's side for Great Britain in the -57 kg category!"

"Did you hear that, Warspite?"

"We're getting our fair share of gold, so we remain second in the standings after tonight," Warspite said as Nagato hung up. "However, Nagato, I will be at the field hockey tomorrow with the Kongou Sisters."

"We can stop Team Goya in their tracks, but Goya is also going to be there desu," said Kongou. "I'm tired though. I'm just sleeping now... zzzzzzz..."

"Wait till you get to the hotel, nee-sama," said Hiei.

"Right, right... sldkjfnfjkndskonjoi..."

"One more night battle for the great Yasen Bolt!" Sendal said with an evil laugh as the bus continued on its way. "I wonder where Akagi and the others are..."

They didn't realized that the Butterflies and Dragons were doing guest appearances for a number of number of media outlets. In the end, Britta Heidemann of Germany (1603 votes), Ryu Seung-Min of Korea (1544 votes), Daniel Gyurta of Hungary (1469 votes) and the sentimental favorite, Russia's Yelena Isinbayeva (1365 votes), would be elected to the IOC athletes commission. Koji Murofushi would only manage 1070 votes in the election.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 77**


	78. Sound of Silence

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 78:**

**Sound of Silence**

* * *

Shimakaze, civilian name Shima Hayakawa, was on the beach the next morning, her mind lost in deep thought and reflection. She wondered to himself, is it worth the time to even get a medal? She needed to answer that question as she petted Rensouhou-chan in her blue frilled bikini. Amatsukaze, civilian name Amane Morita, in her red two-piece and Rensouhou-kun, came over to her. "Shimakaze?" she asked, sitting next to her on the same.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Ughhhh..." Shimakaze laid on the sand, eyes fixated on the sky as she continued to ponder. "Fubuki and the others suggested I could be a gold medalist doing surfing in Tokyo four years from now but that is a pretty long time. I don't know if I want to do it."

"Why not?"

"It's too easy and I am used to surfing with my rigging on, or at least using my shoes."

"Are you sure?" Amatsukaze snuggled next to her ladyfriend. "It's not easy being a professional surfer. One time, a shark ended up eating a surfer's legs off and he died while surfing in Australia. You could get yourself killed doing that."

"Ohhhh..."

"But at the same time, you get to be on an Olympic team, you get a chance to win gold, and you, well, get to hear your anthem on the podium in Tokyo."

"Ohhhhh."

"Australia plans to dominate in this competition, so winning the women's competition would be an upset because this is normally not our primary sport. You can inspire others to be like you. Imagine, Shima Hayakawa, gold medalist and Olympic Champion, surfing, Tokyo 2020."

Shimakaze looked at the waves, how they broke and all, and decided to nod her head. "I will do it, but on one condition."

"What is that." Holding her partner's hands, Shimakaze laid a kiss on Amatsukaze's lips, causing her to blush. "Eh?"

"I want you to join me at Tokyo 2020. Let's surf for gold together."

Amatsukaze smiled and place a finger on Shimakaze's lips. "I won't lose to you."

Another kiss, longer than the last, a trail of saliva separating their lips. "Game on," whispered Shimakaze lustily, purring like a cat. Rensouhou-kun and Rensouhou-chan could only look away in absolute embarrassment.

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu were back at the golf course, looking to see if Park Inbee could maintain her advantage or if she would get caught here. Currently, she had a two-stroke advantage over American Stacy Lewis and Great Britain's Charley Hull. Also, Inbee was just starting her round.

"If she if on form today, I don't think Admiral Lewis or Admiral Hull will catch Admiral Park," Nagato told Mutsu. For notifications, her phone was set to vibrate. Her phone went off. "Hello, this is Nagato."

"Nagato, good day, Mutsuki from the race walk!"

"You have something for us?"

"Hirooki Arai has won bronze despite incurring a warning. 3:41.24, a season best. Earlier in the day, we also won a bronze in badminton. 42 medals, 14 golds, seven silvers, 21 bronzes."

"Hmmm. Looks like we will come close to eclipsing our medal haul at the world. Thank you, Mutsuki." Nagato hung up. "When we are on the podium, either we finish first or third. Good to see we are on the podium again."

"Too many bronzes, but we have chance at making the podium in the relay," said Mutsu. "That said it will be an honor to finish ahead of Jamaica and the United States in the men's 4 x 100." Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Mutsu, this is Shimakaze," she said. "After thinking about about it with Amatsukaze, we decided we want to be in the Olympics too! We will train for Tokyo 2020 in surfing and bring gold for Japan!"

Nagato laughed. "It will not be easy because you now how to first win local meets and then be signed to a professional contract. But since Japan automatically has entries as the host, I can't see why you can't prove the doubters wrong. Good decision."

Amatsukaze took the phone. "We'll do our best to represent Japan, Nagato. Australia, Brazil and the United States have dominated this sport long enough. It's our turn."

"Good luck to both of you, I'll let the rest of the fleet and the Admiral know."

"Okay!" And Nagato hung up.

Mutsu phone buzzed. "Some notifications from Ooyodo. USA men lead Italy two sets to one in men's volleyball and Canada wins bronze in women's soccer."

"I think Italy have too much class here and will wear them out," said Nagato. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ushio from the volleyball, Italy win the fifth set 15-9 over the USA. They were three points away in the fourth set and Italy score six on the trot. The USA just can't close out matches in volleyball for some reason. If they finish fourth, I can see their coaches being replaced. That's it for now."

"Called it. Thank you." Nagato hung up.

Mutsu's phone rang. "Afternoon, this is Mutsu."

"Murakumo from the BMX, Mariana Pajon won on the women's side for Colombia, Alise Post has won silver for the USA, Stefany Hernandez has won bronze for Venezuela. Two cyclists crashed in the race, one from the Netherlands, one from France."

"Anything else?"

"On the men's side, Connor Fields won gold for the USA. Jelle Van Gorkom won silver for the Netherlands and Carlos Alberto Ramirez Yepes won bronze for Colombia. So the USA and Colombia won two medals from the BMX. Nick Long finished fourth. One Australia, Anthony Dean, crashed and did not finish. The BMX races are over. That's it from here."

"Thank you very much. Head back to the hotel."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Nagato checked the standings. "So that puts the USA on 36 golds, 34 silvers, 32 bronzes, 102 total. Great Britain is 13 behind the USA in Golds won, China is 41 medals behind the USA in Total Medals won. If things can hold steady, they should remain at the top for the rest of the Games."

Inbee remained two strokes ahead, with Lydia Ko of New Zealand and the USA's Gerina Piller at -9. Mutsu's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Buon pomeriggio, gokigenyou, this is Aquila from the Water Polo. Gold Medal match for the women and it is a close contest. I am with Roma and Libeccio since Littorio, Zara and Pola were at the volleyball today. 5-3 USA, close to halftime., Italy looking for the sweep in team competition but the USA have been impressive in group play. Now it's halftime. 5-3 USA. That's it for now."

"Grazie. Thank you, Aquila."

The phone rang for Nagato. "Nagato speaking, who is this."

"Hello Nagato nanodesu. Inazuma, filling for Ikazuchi at the basketball since she went to get food nanodesu. Late in the second quarter. 33-30 USA over Spain, a good game so far nanodesu."

"Oooh...do keep us posted."

"Yes ma'am nanodesu!"

"Hmph..." Nagato hung up. "And it seems the failure to keep a low profile may cost them over the course of this one unless they break the game open. Looks like the golf is about to wrap up over here. Let's get something to eat and then we head to the track."

Mutsu's phone rang as they headed to a nearby McDonald's. "Hello?"

"This is Ikazuchi, back from getting snacks at the basketball. Intense semifinal, USA leads Spain 45-39 at halftime."

"Thank you. Enjoy your refreshments. Don't choke on them..."

"Yes, ma'am!"

At the McDonald's, Nagato and Mutsu ordered the "Pratos Executivos," a.k.a. rice and beans, the feijoada. "Not quite up to Mamiya's standards but close," said Nagato. Her phone rang. "Hello."

"Aquila from the Water Polo. USA win, 12-5. They win gold. That's all."

"Roger that. Thank you."

The phone went off for Mutsu. "Hello."

"Ikazuchi from the basketball. 82-76, USA with the win! They face either Serbia or Australia."

"Thank you for the update, Ikazuchi. Will you give us an update from the other game?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna head out to eat first. Akatsuki is hungry."

"Talk to you soon."

Nagato's phone rang. "This is Nagato."

"Ryuujou from the equestrian jumping! Great Britain has won another gold! Sweden get silver and Canada get brone."

"Thank you for that." And it went off two minutes later. "Hello?"

"Kiso with a synchronized swimming update! We got bronze! Russia won gold and China won silver."

"Thank you, Kiso."

* * *

Mutsu finished her meal and checked the standings on her tablet. "43 medals so far, on pace to pass our total from last time. 14 golds, seven silvers and 22 bronzes. How will you arrange things now that Shimakaze has chosen to do training in surfing when we return to Etajima?"

"Well, for starters, her workload and sorties will be reduced as with Amatsukaze because they will be learning the terminology and translating their knowledge as shipgirls into surfing very good breaks. They need to get the swell right, the balance right, maybe also do some stunts while staying on their board and not overgamble."

"Unfair advantage, you would think?"

"Who knows," said Nagato, finishing her meal before they decided to have some dessert. "But they are both confident they can do well using just their board and knowledge of the elements. Everything is stripped down. But the concept and idea remains the same." Her phone went off. "Musashi. You're at the wrestling again?"

"Yes, Nagato, I am. Rei Higuchi has won silver for Japan. He lost 4-3 to Vladimer Khinchegashvili of Georgia, men's freestyle 57 kg category. Our male wrestlers aren't as good as the women, unfortunately."

"That puts us on 44 medals nonetheless. Just our eighth silver, too. Thank you, Musashi."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mutsu's phone went off. "Hello?"

"This is Warspite from the field hockey. It's halftime, and Great Britain and the Netherlands are tied in the women's gold medal match, 2-2. Goya's with me supporting the Dutch. Kongou sisters are barracking for Team GB. Will keep you posted."

"Thank you."

Nagato's phone rang as they lined up outside the stadium for the evening session. "Yes?"

"Mutsuki from the race walk. Women's 20 km, and China have won gold and bronze thanks to Liu Hong and Lu Xiuzhi. Maria Gonzalez has won silver for Mexico."

"Thank you, Mutsuki, head back to the hotel unless you want to head to the athletics with us."

"Nope, I am going to watch basketball with Fubuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan and Kisaragi-chan. Yuudachi-chan thinks Australia will deliver a shock result tonight. Also, Shimakaze-chan and Amatsukaze-chan are at the Maracana today."

"I look forward to hearing from them. Enjoy the game."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mutsu's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Pan-paka-paaaaan! Atago with a boxing update! France wins gold, women's lightweight category, China gets silver!"

"Japan isn't exactly a boxing nation to begin with, although to be fair we do have some decent male prize fighters among the professional ranks. Thank you, Atago." A few minutes later, it rang again. "Hello?"

"Warspite with an update from the field hockey, 8:33 remaining, third period, Netherlands lead, 3-2. Goya is loving it right now. Will talk to you in a bit!"

"Thank you very much."

Nagato's phone rang. "Fubuki! You have something for us?"

"Nagato! Late update from the beach volleyball! Brazil have won gold in the men's tournament, Italy have won silver, Netherlands have won bronze."

"Where are you right now?"

"Outside the Carioca Arena with the others, getting ready to watch Australia vs. Serbia."

"Enjoy."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mutsu's phone rang. "Shimakaze?"

"Ou! Shimakaze here with an update from the women's football! Canada have won bronze, 2-1 over Brazil and in the gold medal game, it's halftime, scoreless between Sweden and Germany."

"Thank you Shimakaze. I will not be surprised if we have another shootout. Thank you." The phone went off again. "Hello?"

"Warspite with another hockey update! 8:31 remaining, fourth period! 3-3. Scores are level again between Great Britain and the Netherlands. Down to the wire."

"Thank you very much, Warspite." A few minutes later... "Again?"

"Another update from the end of regulation. Tied 3-3. We are heading to penalties. Will update in a bit."

"Thank you."

Nagato's phone rang. "Hello, Shimakaze! You have an update?"

"Yes Nagato, it's Shimakaze with a football update! Germany lead 1-0 on a bending goal from Dzenifer Maroszan in the 48th minute! Game is now wide open!"

"Hmmmm. All right. Keep us posted."

"Ou!"

Mutsu's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Warspite with a final hockey update! Great Britain have won the penalty shootout 2-1 after a 3-3 draw! Gold for Team GB, Netherlands win silver. Goya has left the stadium in disgust and the Kongou sisters are chasing her so she doesn't cause any trouble when she exits but she's not a happy camper. I'm heading back to the hotel. I also want to announce that I'm pregnant."

"Eat plenty of healthy food, then, no more alcohol," Mutsu said. "If Goya does not conduct herself I will discipline her in-house. Enjoy your evening. Congratulations."

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you."

Nagato's phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is Yahagi with a pentathlon update. Women's competition, Chloe has won gold for Australia, Elodie Clouvel silver for France, Oktawia Nowacka bronze for Poland. Our best finisher is Natsumi Tomonaga who finished 13th. That's all!"

"Thank you." A few minutes later... "Hello?"

"Shimakaze with a football update. Germany and Sweden have traded goals! It's 2-1 Germany now, 68th minute!"

"Things are heating up. Thank you." They got to their seats where the Sendai sisters were waiting, Sendai herself feeling alive.

Speaking of Sendai, her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Ikazuchi with a basketball update. 16-5 Serbia. Australia have been poor in their shooting. 2/15 of field goals in the first quarter."

"Thank you."

Jintsuu's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Shimakaze with an update! Germany win gold in women's football, 2-1 over Sweden! Their coach, Admiral Neid, goes out a winner!"

"Pyuuuuu!" exclaimed Rensouhou-chan.

"Tell their Admiral congratulations," said Jintsuu to Shimakaze.

"Ou!"

* * *

Naka's phone rang. "Naka-chan, the center, speaking? Who's this?"

"Ikazuchi, basketball update. Serbia lead at halftime, 35-14. Yuudachi has told me that if it gets decsive at the end of the third quarter, she is heading back to the hotel. I quote, 'Noncompetitive poi. This team doesn't know how to play basketball poi. Maybe they should instead have a career playing netball poi poi poi!' That's what she said."

"So that's what she said. Keep us posted."

"Okay!"

Several minutes later, as the female pole vaulters got reaady to do some bar clearing, Nagato's phone rang. "Ikazuchi with another update."

"End of third quarter, Serbia have opened up to a 66-38 third quarter lead. Yuudachi has left in disgust. The others are staying here to watch the fourth quarter."

"Thanks a lot. Let us know what happens next."

"Yes, ma'am!"

In the first women's 4 x 400 meter round 1 heat, the USA's team was in the four lane and just needed to finish top four without any technical errors to go through. A clean start, so now it was all about timing the transfers. The USA broke clean through the second leg, and now, it was all about getting a good time, conserving energy for the final, and so on and so fourth. 3:21.43. First by a country mile.

"That was just a jog out," said Sendai. "Nowhere close to a night battle."

"Your folks from Jamaica may be the only proper competition," Naka deadpanned as the second heat finished with 3:22.39 to Jamaica, who also won the heat decisively. "See what I mean?" The phone went off. "Hello, this is Naka, the center!"

"Ikazuchi, basketball update, a final. 87-61, Serbia will face the USA for gold. Australia and Spain will play for bronze."

"Okay, thank you!"

"At long last, a chance for the USA to get back at Serbia for what happened to their women's volleyball team," Nagato said. As a convoy of hammer hurlers swung for distances and no red flags, it was the men's turn to get a good time, finish top three, be clean on the deliveries, and no false starts. The USA was in the first heat, which started clean. Jamaica had their 4 x 400 meter team, too, and they were looking to also go through. The anchor leg for Jamaica, Javon Francis, caught David Verburg near the end. Both teams made it to the final, as did Trinidad and Tobago.

"2:58.29, not a bad night battle," said Sendai. "I think the USA wanted to save their energy near the finish."

"My thoughts exactly," said Jintsuu. "Japan finished last. There's always the 4 x 100..." Great Britain, Cuba, the Dominican Republic and the Bahamas had a good chance of making the final on Saturday. A clean start led to Team GB winning the heat at 2:58.88. The Bahamas and Cuba were through, as well Belgium, Botswana and Poland. As for Trinidad and Tobago? They were disqualified.

Ashton Eaton, the World's Greatest Athlete from America since Bob Mathias, earned his medal while the fleet munched on some refreshments. Back at the women's 5,000 meter final, it was essentially, as expected, a two-nation race between Kenya and Ethiopia.

At 10 laps to go, it was about conserving energy. With about five to go, now it turned to a game of chess with the pawns being stamina and endurance. Mexico didn't have a good Olympics, but hammer thrower Diego Del Real, with his cool sunglasses at night was hoping to give the nation, still reeling from the football team's collapse, something to think about with a distance of 76.05. Bronze medal for the time being, with a convoy of attempts remaining.

The favorite, Almaz Ayana of Ethiopia, opened up a huge gap for the others to give chase to. If she kept her form and stride, she would not be caught, in spite of the attempts from Vivian Cheruiyot of Kenya. With a distance of 78.07, Dilshod Nazarov of Tajikistan was closing in on giving the former Soviet republic its first gold medal at the Summer Olympics. If Ivan Tsikhan of Belarus did not get a better distance and/or got a red flag, Dilshod would not be caught.

Cheruiyot eventually made her move with two laps to go and now it was a race betwen her and countrywoman Hellen Obiri. Kenya finished 1-2, with a time of 14:26.18, a new Olympic Record.

"Kenya wins the game of chess," said Mutsu as Vivian raised her country's flag.

Nagato concurred. "At three laps to go, you have to go all out or you won't have a chance to track down your opponent." Meanwhile, Australia pole vaulter Alana Boyd had one for the Scheissens on SEN 1116 in Melbourne. "Ugh...that is fine during training but not during a competition..."

Sendai laughed. "Come on Nagato, it's not like she's going to miss all three of them..."

"No jinxing, Sendai," said Naka, as she watched Eliza McCartney of New Zealand mistime her vault. Meanwhile, the women's 4 x. 100 meter relay final was taking place. The USA were able to make it to the final race after getting a better time than Jamaica. This time, there would be no second chances. Everything had to be clean. 78.68 for Dilshod on his fifth throw. An improved attempt.

"Let's see if Jamaica can surprise and win this night battle," said Sendai. The race saw the USA cruise at 41.02. "Nope! The USA have redeemed themselves. Meh, I think the men will make up for it." Dilshod completed the collection for Tajikistan and shook hand with Ivan. Soviet solidarity. Soyedinyaytes!

"These female pole vaulters are just not as good as the men," said Naka as Eliza acted smug and all after winning bronze, leaving Naka disgusted before she elected to shrug it off and sigh. "Sports." The women's 400 meter hurdles medal ceremony took place before the main event, the men's 4 x 100 meter relay final. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oboro with a taekwondo update! More history. Cheick Cisse made history as Cote d'Ivoire's first-ever gold medalist at a Summer Olympics, defeating Lutalo Muhammad of Great Britain 8-6! Jordan made history yesterday and now it's the Ivory Coast's turn! Wow."

"You can't be bored with these Olympics...thanks!"

"Okay!"

"Finally," said Sendai with a laugh, "It's time for Admiral Bolt to sign off on a great career with one last night battle." Ekaterini Stefanidi ended up with Greece's third gold medal at Rio. Sandi Morris earned a silver for the USA, while Eliza got bronze for New Zealand.

The men's 4 x 100 meter relay saw Usain and his team face competition from the USA, Japan and Canada for gold. Jamaica had set the record four years ago at London and were hoping to better that mark. Led by Aska Cambridge, Japan were the dark horse to surprise a lot of people, but since Aska ran the anchor, the rest of the team needed to lift.

At a time of 37.27, Jamaica saw Usain Bolt a winner, with Japan shocking the world by finishing second ahead of the USA. Sendai was over the moon. "Usai~~~~~n! USAAAAAAAIIIIIN!" she cried out, hoping to get the attention of Usain. But he was not paying attention. He didn't even see her.

Tears fell of Sendai's eyes, and she let out a very loud scream that silenced the stadium. "BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she roared. Everyone turned to Sendai, who immediately ran away and headed for the exit.

"Sendai, wait!" Naka said.

"No," Jintsuu said, stopping her as the crowd talked amongst themselves. She then looked at a confused Usain with a very angry expression as if to say, "You need to find her and apologize right now."

"Eh," said Asafa to Usain, "you pissed off somebody bad."

It hit him. "Yah. I know." He couldn't even attend the victory ceremony with a smile on his face. He had to find her. ASAP.

* * *

Sendai had enough energy to run all the way to the Miramar Hotel, dodge traffic and make it all the way to her hotel room. As she closed the door, she was curled up against the war, her anger turned to anguish and then to inconsolable sadness. Fubuki, Mutsuki, Kisaragi and Yuudachi had gotten back and heard loud crying noises from Sendai. "Sendai?" asked Fubuki. "Did something happen to her?"

"I think something did happen poi, and it's not very good poi," said Yuudachi.

"Should we knock and ask what's going on?" asked Kisaragi.

"No, I think we need to leave her alone, she is very upset," said Mutsuki. "Let's head to our room, come on."

"Hang in there, Sendai," said a concerned Fubuki as the four of them went on their way.

An hour passed, with Sendai still against the wall, her eyes wet with tears. She was supposed to be happy that Usain Bolt finished his Olympic career a winner. But not noticing the one person, the one reason, why Usain made history on his own terms and not anybody else's? Sendai deeply hated him for that.

One thing she detested, more than anything, is being taken for granted. She was a women of morals and being taken for granted, being taken advantage of, was against everything she stood for. So it pained to see that by the time Usain noticed her, the damage was done, and it was his responsibility to fix it.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door. A familiar voice. "Eyyyy, anyone in here?"

Sendai's eyes bulged. It couldn't be...she opened the door. "A...ADMIRAL BOLT!?" It was Usain, in his training outfit. They were in the hallway.

She didn't know what to do. "How are you?" he asked in his deep, gentlemanly tone. Sendai raised a hand, about to slap Usain's face, but he was able to react and hold the hand back. "Hm?" The hand dropped. Sendai's eyes misted and she was in tears again. She could only sob as Usain comforted her, his tall frame providing a brotherly embrace. "Eyyyy, don't cry now. It's okay, it's over now."

"Admiral?"

"Just call me Usain."

"Usain..." Sendai composed herself, then said. "You have some nerve not noticing me, after everything I did to support you at these Games. What's up with you?"

"I realized that. Your friends tipped me over here. I asked my coaches if I could follow them over here to talk with you in private before I head back to the Village." He pointed to a sympathetic Nagato and Mutsu, who nodded and left the two of them alone. "I'm sorry I didn't get to notice you this time. I'm sorry."

"Usain. You dummy. You don't get it at all. Didn't you realize that all this time...I was praying for you to make history?"

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was. All this time. Wanna head to the roof with me?"

"Yah, got no more races to do, so lesgo."

-OOO-

They were on the roof, soaking up the lights of Rio. It was midnight. "Light wind, very nice," Usain said.

"Usain, I want to explain something."

"Go on, child."

"Your name sounds...like yasen, the Japanese word for night battle. That's why I sometimes call you Yasen Bolt, you know?"

"Ohhhh."

She turned around and stood in front of Usain against the stars, her genki self coming back. "Eheheh! I am a personification of the Japanese ship Sendai from World War II, but as a civilian, Sendai is my last name and my first name is Erika. As the personification of the ship, I like night battles and I do my work during the evening, like you."

"I told everybody in the media that I am not a morning person," Usain. "My magic takes place during the evening. I live for the night, and, as you refer, the night battles on the track. But now, I step away from them at these Olympics for good."

"Usain?" Sendai asked, blushing.

"Hmmm?"

"I...I want to apologize as well. I called you an idiot in front of everybody at the stadium. The Japan team probably knew I was there with the others. I was so upset that I got carried away. It's...it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that."

Usain gave Sendai an embrace, and he even shedded some tears. "Look what you made me do. We're both crying together over this, when it should be a happy time for us. It was only after one of your friends with the hair bow looked at me with a very angry look. One with the bow and the long hair."

"J...Jintsuu!?"

"I think that's her. I have no idea. So, I went over to a few of her friends and asked them were you went. Two of them brought me over her."

"Usain..."

"You cannot change the past. You can only learn from it and move forward. That is part of the mystique of life," he said in his deep Kingston accent. "I did what I could for everyone I loved, but I realized, that...I would do all this for you."

"Eh?"

"Your presence and power was the reason I did all this, as you mentioned. And I realized, as we went to the roof, that...you were right all along. So I have to thank you for being, in a way, my personal guardian angel from Japan. An angel who shares the same desire of winning when the night falls."

Sendai giggled. "Jezz, Usain, this was the expected outcome, it's fine, you don't have to praise me that much..."

"On the contrary, without you here at the stadium where I do my running, I could never have gone out a winner, despite all the support from the whole world, you are that one extra ingredient that finished everything off. You. Are. The One."

"Usain...I'm happy you said that...I can't be mad at you now. I'm glad you've chosen to be a true Admiral and be honest about it. You are the Admiral of the Sprints, the human lightning with the heart of a lion, and no one can take that away from you."

"Thank you for that. So, before I leave, I wanted to give you this." He produced a folded Jamaican flag, a folded Brazilian flag and a small sculpture.

"Th...this is...!"

"I earned these at my very last race, the 4 x 100 meter relay. I don't really need these. I want to give this to you as a symbol of my eternal gratitude for granting your power to me."

"Oh, Usain...thank you so much, Usain..."

"When the night comes and you feel weary and defeated, think of the day we met and talked. When you think of me and how I dominated the night like I did tonight, you can never lose in the evening, because you live for the night like me. Treasure it forever."

Sendai's tears of joy fell down and she had a big smile. She bowed and saluted. "Good work and congratulations, Admiral Usain St. Leo Bolt, a hero of the nation of Jamaica. Good Job Admiral, Sir!"

"At ease." He did his Bolt post and Sendai diod the same, their extended hands to the skies, touching each other.

"Eheheh!"

"It's time for me to go. Farewell, Ms. Erika Sendai, and have a good trip home. It's your country's turn now to put on a show. I'll never forget you."

Sendai then gave Usain a kiss and smiled. "Thank you Usain. I love you, and I will always love you until the very end! I love you!"

"I love you too. Take care."

"Sayonara, tei-to-ku..." Sendai whispered, waving lightly as Usain walked away. He did one more Bolt post for 10 seconds before finally departing for the Olympic Village.

Sendal looked at the sculpture of the Rio logo and the two flags in her hands. Her anger and anguish and hated was magically turned into increasing joy, quantified ecstasy, unbridled happiness. It's as if she gained wings and could fly forever.

She then went back to her hotel room, and opened the door. Sendai plopped on the bed, her body laced with sweat, and she closed her eyes, crying tears of joy while finally falling asleep, the sculpture on the table.

Naka and Jintsuu noticed the door was open. They were looking for her. "Nee-sama, are you inside?" asked Naka. She noticed Sendai sleeping on the bed, the Jamaican flag over her like a thin blanket.

"Usain...yasen...haaaaa...dnoksdgnnfdnfdgnfdgjn..." sighed and gurgled Sendai, lost in bliss and contentment. She was now in her happy place.

"I think she's feeling better now," Jintsuu said.

Naka looked at the flag and the sculpture. She had to agree. Usain Bolt did make up for it and noticed her after all. She looked to the distance "God bless you, Admiral Bolt."

"I think I forgot to tell Sendai this: the USA got disqualified for stuffing up their delivery. Canada ends up with a free bronze medal. Admiral Gatlin goes out with a whimper."

Naka frowned as Sendai continued to sleep. "You think she cares about cheaters?"

"Nope!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 78**


	79. J'ai cherche

**Butterflies and Dragons**

**Chapter 79:**

**J'ai cherche**

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu were back at the gold, watching Park Inbee defeat Lydia Ko -16 to -11 for gold, while Feng Shanshan got bronze for China. Nagato's phone rang as they left the gold course. "Hello?"

"Canoe spring update, this is Junyou. Germany have won a couple of gold medals, while Great Britain and Hungary have also won gold."

"Thank you for that."

Mutsu's phone went off. "Hello?"

"Nimu, filling in for Goya, with a triathlon update! Gwen Jorgensen wins gold for the USA in the women's triathlon! Nicola Spirig Huig wins silver for Switzerland and Vicky Holland wins bronze for Great Britain! Our best local finished was Yuka Sato, who finished 15th."

"Well done to Admiral Jorgensen, tell her we send her our congratulations."

"Yes, ma'am!"

A message to Nagato's phone. "Nigeria lead 1-0, halftime, bronze medal match, men's football. Courtesy of Ooyodo."

"I don't expect Honduras to test Nigeria but they are not out of it yet," Mutsu said. Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Ushio here with a volleyball update. Netherlands defeat USA in the second set, 27-25. All square at a game apiece, women's bronze medal game. Goya is at the volleyball with me, so she is not at the triathlon."

"All right, thank you for that."

Nagato got another message. "Nigeria now lead 2-0, Aminu Umar, 49th minute. Courtesy of Ooyodo."

"Well, I supposed I called it," Mutsu said.

"Good forecasting." Nagato's phone went off minutes later. "Another update from Ooyodo. 3-0, Nigeria, Sadiq Umar, 56th minute."

"I really called it! Oh my." Mutsu's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ushio with a volleyball update! 25-22, USA win the third set and they lead two sets to one."

"Thank you."

Nagato got another notification. "Antony Lozano of CD Tenerife scores for Honduras, 71st minute. 3-1 Nigeria. Courtesy of Ooyodo."

"And the Catrachos battle back, although they may have taken the game to Nigeria too little, too late."

Another notification. "Marcelo Pereira scores for Honduras, 86th minute. 3-2 Nigeria."

"Or...maybe not. Good fightback from Honduras." Her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Ushio with a volleyball update! 25-19, USA! They win, three sets to one!"

"Nice. Thank you."

Nagato got another notification. "Full time, 3-2, Nigeria. Courtesy of Ooyodo."

"Close call," Mutsu said.

And another. "Sweden wins gold, women's cross-country mountain bike, Poland silver, Canada bronze. Courtesy of Tenryuu."

Mutsu's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Pan-paka paaan! Atago with a boxing update, Shakur Stevenson wins silver for the USA, Robeisy Ramirez gets gold for Cuba! Also, Nicola Adams wins gold for Great Britain in the women's flyweight division!"

"Okay, thank you." Nagato and Mutsu were at a local steakhouse, eating lunch. "This churrasco is not bad. Very well seasoned."

"Mmmm, good texture." Her phone went off again. "Hello?"

"Ikazuchi, basketball update, Serbia have won bronze for the women, 70-63 over France. Verniy is at the handball but Akatsuki, Inazuma, Enterprise, Arizona and Missouri are with me watching the gold medal game between the USA and Spain. Will keep you posted."

"Enjoy the game, Ikazuchi."

"All right!"

Mutsu's phone rang as she took a bite of the picanha. "Hello?"

"Verniy with a handball update from Future Arena. 8-7, Russia over France, women's gold medal game, late in first half. Oh, now it's 9-7. Khorosho."

"Nice to see you are enjoying that contest. All right." Mutsu hung up.

Nagato's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ikazuchi with a basketball update. 49-32, USA leading Spain."

"Keep us posted."

As Mutsu and Nagato took the bus to head to the Joao Havelange, Nagato's phone rang. "Yes?"

"Update from the handball, this is Verniy. Russia have won gold, 22-19 over France."

"Nice. Head back to the hotel, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mutsu's phone rang. "Mutsu speaking."

"Ikazuchi with a basketball update. USA have won gold in women's basketball! 101-72 over Spain!"

"All right."

"And we'll be here for the final basketball games as well!"

"Enjoy, Ikazuchi."

"Okay!"

And it went off again. "Hello?"

"Shimakaze from the Maracana! Neymar! 1-0 Brazil over Germany! 27th minute!"

"Thank you for that." Minutes later, the phone rang. "Shimakaze?"

"1-1! Max Meyer, 59th minute, for Germany!"

"All right."

Both Nagato and Mutsu were entering the Joao Havelange Stadium minutes later, when Nagato's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Shimakaze here. Extra time, 1-1!"

"Wow...let us know what happens next."

"Ou!"

Finally, they got to their seats and contemplated the atmosphere. Mutsu's phone went off. "Yes?"

"Shimakaze again! Penalties! We are going to penalties at the Maracana!"

"Ara...okay. Well...I will see on the monitor what happens next. Thank you."

"Ou!"

And several minutes after that... "Hello?" asked Nagato.

"Nagato..." cried Shimakaze, in tears. "Neymar scored the winning penalty! 5-4! Brazil win the gold medal! Brazil...are Olympic champions!"

"Nice! I saw that on the big board as well. Tell Admiral Neymar, congratulations and enjoy, and as for you, you go head back to the hotel and pack up. We're transferring our luggage and purchased good to the cargo ship waiting at the port tomorrow morning."

Amatsukaze gave Shimakaze a kiss, which caused Shimakaze to return back to her genki, laid back self. "OU!"

The women's high jump final was going on in the meantime, and all three entries had cleared the first height so the bar had to be raised a bit in what was essentially an aerial process of elimination. Ruth Beitia of Spain was a favorite to give the nation a rare gold medal at these Games.

Asashio was with them, as the Sendai sisters elected to get ready to back their bags, alongside many others in the fleet. Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Maruyu, diving update! Men's 10m platform, China wins gold, Mexico silver and USA bronze! I also have a water polo update, Serbia wins gold in the men's division, Croatia silver!"

"Nice, thank you for that." Second later, another call. "Hello?"

"Tatsuta with a rhythmic gymnastics update! Russia wins gold and silver, Ukraine gets bronze!"

"Thank you."

Kasumi was also with the others watching the track. "Hello?"

"Hey y'all, it's Ryuujou with a pentathlon update. Ukraine has won gold on the men's side. Mexico has silver, Russia has bronze!"

"Thank you..."

* * *

Julius Yego of Kenya was out to prove that Kenya was more than just distance running. He threw a season best of 88.24 on his first attempt. Meanwhile, the women's 800 meters was wrapping up and a mass sprint to the finish saw South Africa's Caster Semenya score a rare gold medal with a time of 1:55.29. Africa 1-2-3. Burundi's Francine Niyonsaba won silver while Margaret Wambui of Kenya won the bronze.

"Another gold medal for the USA," said Nagato, watching Matthew Centrowitz celebrate with his mates. A time of 3 minutes and 50 seconds flat, barely beating Taoufik Makhlkoufi of Algeria by .11 seconds. Nicolas Willis of New Zealand won another bronze for the country in athletics.

Mutsu checked the numbers as the Star Spangled Banner played. "Gold No. 41 for the USA. 41 golds, 36 silvers, 36 bronzes. Won't reach 50 in terms of golds, but I believe they will finish first in gold and total. Not bad."

"Not bad."

As the javelin hurlers and high jumpers continued their work, the men's 5000 meters final took place, with Ethiopia's top guns in Hagos Gebrhiwet, Muktar Edris and Dejen Gebremeskel setting the pace. It all came down to stamina. British distance running legend Mo Farah had already won the 10000 meter final and wanted to complete his own personal double and made his move with six laps to go. At 13:03.31, he won gold. Paul Chelimo of the USA won silver. Gebrhiwet won bronze.

"Make that 41 golds, 37 silvers, 36 bronzes. 114 total," said Mutsu. "And Mo Farah gets his double." Meanwhile, nobody on the women's high jump could clear 2.00 flat. Ruth Beitia, the favorite, by way of least failed attempts, won gold in a disappointing high jump final in terms of attributes from the competitors. Thomas Rohler of Germany broke 90 meters on his fifth throw, hurling for 90.30, just short of an Olympic record set at Beijing 2008 by Andreas Thorkildsen of Norway. That would be enough for gold. Yego would settle for silver after settling with just his first and only throw.

"Good throw," said Nagato. "I think Bismarck is partying with the Germany women's football team."

"The party was yesterday," Mutsu said. The last couple of relay finals took place, and it would essentially be a two-nation race between the United States and Jamaica for gold. At least, that was what logic would suggest. 3:19.06, USA over Jamaica, by over a second. Logic won by a country mile. Great Britain won bronze.

"And that makes it 42 golds," said Nagato. "Unless this team gets 170.7'd. Nope, it's official. If the USA men don't deliver, everything evens out."

The USA women's 4 x 400 meter relay team saluted the fans, in spite of all the mess that took place. As for the men, they did not want to follow the lead of the men's 4 x 100 meter relay team, who were offically cursed for another cycle. The Jamaican 4 x 400 meter relay team wanted to be inspired by Usain Bolt, while Neymar's legacy hoped to lift Brazil.

Botswana had yet to medal at the Games, and this was their one and only chance to get on the podium. The USA finished first, with a time of 2:57.40. Jamaica got the silver, Bahamas got the bronze. Botswana...finished fifth. Now, would they be 170.7'd? No! They would not face the same fate! Three out of four ain't bad. And that was a season best for all three medal finishers.

"43 golds," said Nagato as the fleet left the stadium. "So now, let's go ahead and get ready to pack up." Through her specialized intercom, she made an announced. "Kantai! This is Nagato. Attention! All members of the fleet, if you are at a venue, leave the premises and report to the Miramar Hotel right now and prepare to pack your luggage. At 600 local time, we will be sending our luggage to a special cargo ship that will be sailing for Etajima."

"Kantai, this is Mutsu," she said. "Please be advised that on the final day of the Games, all members of the Kantai Collection are expected to report at 1830 local time at a designated to the Maracana to be seated for the Closing Ceremony. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu will be with the Japanese delegation. Following the Closing Ceremony, a special meeting will be taking place on the ground exclusive to the Japanese Olympic Delegation and the Kantai Collection, and important details will be disclosed. Attendance is mandatory."

"That is it for now. Thank you for your hard work." Nagato turned off her device. "Let's head back."

"Mmm-hmmmm..." The two of them and Asashio took the bus back to the hotel, whether the entire fleet was inside their rooms, packing their clothes, plushies, souvenirs, duty-free consummables, and so on and so forth. On the last day, the legacy of the Butterflies and Dragons would be forever immortalized.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 79**


	80. Butterflies And Dragons

**Butterflies And Dragons**

**Chapter 80:**

**Butterflies And Dragons**

* * *

"Look what I can do with this thing," said Little Kaga to her mother, demonstration her prowess of her rigging as they watched the luggage of the entire fleet get packed inside a massive cargo ship that would depart in one hour. It was 6:30 a.m. local time in Rio De Janeiro, and the final day of competition at the Rio 2016 Summer Olympics was taking place.

"What can you do?"

"Ever since Yuubari gave me improvements, my helicopter fairies can monitor the stats of the runners of marathon races. They can detect stamina and endurace levels, heart rates, lots of other stuff, and expected finish times based on how much power and energy they have. Conversely, this allows bookmakers to put money on who will finish with gold, silver and bronze."

"Oh, that's so."

"Mommy, the only things that are not accounted for are doping violations, at which people who put money on a certain runner but saw their runner get disqualified despite finishing on the podium get a full refund. Also, if a runner does not finish a race, it just shows on your tablat, 'No time - DNF.'"

"I see this," said Kaga, swiping. "So you are going to send out helicopters to monitor the runners?

"Yep. If the authorities and organizers are fine with this, which they are, I'll have fun seeing them fly over the runners. I think one of the Kenyans or Ethiopians will win this."

"Are you sure?" asked Akagi, eating a massive sandwich.

"Positive. Don't choke yourself, Auntie!"

"I'll be just fine!" she said with her mouth full and crumbs on her face.

"Hmmmmm..."

Iowa fell in with them. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hi, Iowa," said Akagi, finishing her sandwich in comedic fashion.

"Just a heads-up. Paul Chelimo is a member of the Army, so last night, I called the IAAF and told them. 'Members of the army have an honor code, they don't lie, cheat or steal. He wasn't doing any of that. Reverse the disqualification now.' Naturally, they obliged."

"So you rung up a silver medal?" asked Kaga. "Is that allowed?"

"The USATF appealed and I also called the IAAF officials that they were not going to mess with my tracksters this time. Naturally, I won."

"Of course you'll win. You're Iowa. You've never lost a battle."

"I like to keep my form," she whispered, her not-so-secret secret being secretly revealed in secret.

The Butterflies and Dragons, accompanied by Fubuki, Iowa and Enterprise, were on a bus back to the hotel to prepare officially checking out. "There were a few stories about changes to medal standings," said Hiryuu.

"Oh?" asked Souryuu. "Changes?"

"Example. There was this Kyrgyz weightlifter who tested positive for strychnine and was stripped of his bronze medal. And one day later, a canoeist from Moldova was stripped of his bronze after failing a doping test. So Colombia and Russia each got an extra bronze medal."

"Worth noting that they come from former Soviet countries, so this was no suprise that a couple fell through the cracks from those places. Volunteers and testers have been walking out on doing drug control."

"Hang on, I got another one here...a shot putter from Russia, Evgeniiia Kolodko is stripped of silver after testing positive in a retest. Reanalysis of Kolodko's samples from London 2012 resulted in a positive test for the prohibited substances dehydrochlormethyltestosterone (turinabol) and ipamorelin. And they also lost two more medals from Beijing 2008."

Souryuu did some swiping. "I got some more. From London 2012, a javelin thrower from Ukraine, and weightlifters from Turkey, Armenia and Belarus were all disqualified for doping. At these games, a 19-year old from Mongolia was disqualified for testing positive for testosterone."

"And a head of the Russian wrestling federation abused one of the female grapplers during the tournament. Not to mentions that a butterfly swimmer from China, Chen Xinyi, failed a doping test; a cyclist from Brazil, Kleber Da Silva Ramos, was disqualified for EPO, and an Indian wrestler named Narsingh Yadav could not even take part in the Games."

"And some more, Hiryuu! Two Polish weightlifters, one a former gold medalist, were also sent home before competing, and a Taiwanese world record holder withdrew hours before her event over drug test abnormalities. Of 45 medalists from the 2012 London Olympics, at least 20 have failed doping tests at some stage of their careers and as many as 12 medals from London could be reallocated after samples were retested with new technology this year. Jeez, I have to ask Shimakaze and Amatsukaze if they are actually fine with competing in surfing four years from now."

"Here's a piece that shows examples, and I quote, 'Way back in 2005, Neco Padaratz was caught using anabolic steroids at a WCT event in Hossegor and suspended from surfing. In 2011, Mark Richardson tested positive for marijuana. Although it's not a performance enhancing drug (PED), the ISA stripped him of his Gold Medal in 2013. In 2014, Raoni Monteiro was banned by the WSL for using an as-yet undisclosed substance.' But there is also recreational drug use that happens. Cocaine, marijuana, alcohol."

A voice. "Eh?"

Souryuu turned around. "Shimakaze?"

She was with Amatsukaze and they were overhearing her. "I don't do drugs. I don't like people who use drugs."

"I don't do drugs either," Amatsukaze added. "I mean, there are people on our fleet who celebrate with sake and beer after successful operations back at the bar, but Shimakaze and I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs."

"Our skills come from within. 100% natural. I read the story of a surfer named Andy Irons who died six years ago from drug use. Alprazolam, (Xanax) Zolpidem, (Ambien), cannabinoids (marijuana) naproxen (anti-inflammatory), cocaethylene (a product of cocaine and alcohol mixing in the body – linked to heart attacks in under 40s), methamphetamine, methadone, and cocaine. The WSL is now aligned with WADA, so we know that if we compete, we have to do it by the rules and compete naturally."

"But you haven't competed in any meet yet," said Hiryuu. "You just thought about chasing that dream of Olympic gold now."

"I know that, but we're shipgirls."

"And?"

"Because we're shipgirls..."

"WE DON'T NEED TO DOPE AT ALL BECAUSE OUR STATS ARE NATURALLY BETTER THAN ANY COMPETING CIVILIAN!" Shimakaze and Amatsukaze said together, holding hands.

A sweatdrop came down Souryuu's and Hiryuu's head. "That explains it," they said to themselves.

Little Kaga watched as the helicopter fairies got to work in monitoring the men's marathon. Eliud Kipchoge of Kenya won gold, Ethiopia's Feyisa Lilesa won silver and Galen Rupp won bronze for the United States, a rare medal for the USA in this event. Russia would win the group all-around final in rhythmic gymnastics, while in men's mountain bike, Switzerland would also score a rare gold.

The USA would sweep bronze in indoor volleyball while Brazil bested Italy for gold in the men's division, and in men's handball, Denmark prevailed over France. Kyle Snyder won the final wrestling gold medal up for grabs for the USA, France's Tony Yoka would get the last boxing gold up for grabs, and the American Dream Team would wear down Serbia ine men's basketball to finish with 46 golds, 37 silvers and 38 bronzes. Japan would finish sixth in the medal count with 14 golds, nine silvers and 22 bronzes.

The destroyers were at the basketball when Nagato radioed them. "Attention destroyers! Following the victory ceremony, head immediately to designated staging section of the Maracana labeled 'JMSDF' to be seated for the closing ceremony of the Games! I repeat, following the victory ceremony, head immediately to designated staging section of the Maracana labeled 'JMSDF' to be seated for the closing ceremony of the Games! Thank you!"

* * *

The Star Spangled Banner played one last time, and after the fleet took photos, the destroyers filed out by class, heading to special shuttles to the Maracana. The Closing Ceremony would begin in less than two hours. "I can't believe he dropped the stand," said Mutsuki to Fubuki. "Carmelo better be owed a new stand after that."

"They should have used flowers, like they always do. Not sure why they used those sculptures. The guy that dropped it owes Melo a new stand."

As they took the bus and arrived at the Maracana, the entire fleet was assembled in a staging section outside the stadium. "All right," said Nagato. "I will call out the classes. If you are present, say 'Here!' or 'Present!' Kamikaze!'

"HERE!"

"Mutsuki!"

"HERE!"

"Fubuki!"

"HERE!"

"Ayanami!"

"HERE!"

"Akatsuki!"

"PRESENT!"

"Hatsuharu!"

"PRESENT!"

"Shiratsuyu!"

"HERE!"

"Asashio!"

"HERE!"

"Kagerou!"

"PRESENT!"

"Yuugumo!"

"PRESENT!"

"Akizuki!"

"PRESENT!"

"Shimakaze?"

"Behind you," Shimakaze said.

"Shimakaze, to the front, please," said Mutsu.

"Right..." She sat in front of all the class, bored.

Nagato went on. "Maestrale!"

"Present!" Libeccio said in Italian.

"Type 1934."

"Here!" said Leberecht Maass and Max Schultz.

"On to the cruisers. Tenryuu!"

"HERE!"

"Kuma!"

"HERE!"

"Nagara!"

"HERE!"

"Sendai!"

"PRESENT!"

"Agano!"

"PRESENT!"

"Yuubari!"

"HERE!"

"Katori!"

"HERE!"

"Furutaka!"

"HERE!"

"Aoba!"

"PRESENT!"

"Myoukou!"

"HERE!"

"Takao!"

"PRESENT!"

"Mogami!"

"PRESENT!"

"Tone!"

"PRESENT!"

"Zara!"

"PRESENT!"

"Prinz?"

"Present," she said in German and Japanese.

"On the battleships. Nagato class is already here, so...Kongou!"

"PRESENT!"

"Fusou!"

"HERE!"

"Ise!"

"HERE!"

"Yamato!"

"PRESENT!"

"Warspite?"

"Present, ma'am," she replied with a curtsy.

"Vittorio Veneto!"

"PRESENT!"

"Bismarck?"

"Here, Frau Nagato," Bismarck said with a salute.

"Iowa, and the rest of the American delegation!"

"HERE!" they all said with a jump.

Nagato laughed. "Carriers. Houshou."

"Here"

"Ryuujou!"

"Here!"

"Ryuuhou!"

"Here!"

"Hiyou!"

"HERE!"

"Shouhou!"

"HERE!"

"Chitose!"

"HERE!:

"On to the carriers. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu are here by way of being with the Japanese Olympic Delegation. Moving along, Shoukaku!"

"HERE!"

"Unryuu!"

"Here!"

"Graf Zeppelin?"

"Present," she said in German and Japanese.

"Aquila?"

"I'm here, present," she said in Italian and Japanese.

"Taihou!"

"Here!"

"Submarines. Hachi."

"Here!" she said in German and Japanese.

"Iku!"

"Here!"

"Nimu!"

"Here!"

"Goya!"

"Present decchi!"

"Shioi!"

"Here!"

"Imuya!"

"Here!"

"Ro-500!"

"Here!" she said in German and Japanese.

"Maruyu!"

"Present!"

"Tenders. Mizuho!"

"Here!"

"Akitsushima!"

"Here!"

"Other ships. Akitsu Maru!"

"Present."

"Hayasui?"

"Present."

"Mamiya and Irako!"

"Here!"

"And last but not least, Akashi."

"Present, Nagato," Akashi said with a salute and a wink.

"All ships are accounted for, all ships are here! Kantai! Let's go, forward...march!" They all marched to their seats in one line, ordered by class, to get ready to watch the closing ceremony of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. The Admiral was in a luxury box, overseeing the action. All members of the fleet would receive a torch from the relayand the medal holders awarded to the winning athletes, as well as complementary plushies of the mascot Vinicius. They were already on the cargo ship heading to Japan.

* * *

Evening finally fell on the heart of Brazil as the party began to finally draw to a close. Some seats were empty, but most of the stadium was occupied for this event. As for the fleet, the filled their section. The cauldron was on borrowed time. Clouds, a flight in black and white, retro footage, vintage scenes. A man reflected on the past. The countdown. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

It started. Fireworks. Rings of it. The projection of colors, and a team of street dancers came on to the center, clapping and singing. Vibrant orange. Power, passion, arches, landmarks. Christ the Redeemer. Its aura radiating on down. A man in teal and black with some local tunes. 'As Pastorinhas' by João de Barro and Noel Rosa.

_"A estrela d'alva no céu desponta_

_E a lua anda tonta com tamanho esplendor_

_E as pastorinhas pra consolo da lua_

_Vão cantando na rua lindos versos de amor_

_Linda pastora morena da cor de madalena_

_Tu não tens pena de mim_

_Que vivo tonto com o teu olhar_

_Linda criança tu não me sais da lembrança_

_Meu coração não se cansa_

_De sempre sempre te amar..."_

Two spheres. Sugar Loaf Mountain, and the cable car. Corcovado, Arches of Lapa. The place where Akagi met Harambe and Cecil in a dream that brought her back to life. More formations representing Rio. And the rings. And the dignitaries were acknowledged. Dr. Thomas Bach. A local man, Martinho da Vila, singing a famous Brazilian song.

Once again, the national anthem of Brazil, this time sung by a children's chorus. Particles formed the flag on the ground as the flag raised on the second stanza.

_"Ouviram do Ipiranga as margens plácidas_

_De um povo heroico o brado retumbante,_

_E o sol da Liberdade, em raios fúlgidos,_

_Brilhou no céu da Pátria nesse instante._

_Se o penhor dessa igualdade_

_Conseguimos conquistar com braço forte,_

_Em teu seio, ó Liberdade,_

_Desafia o nosso peito a própria morte!_

_Ó Pátria amada,_

_Idolatrada,_

_Salve! Salve!_

_Brasil, um sonho intenso, um raio vívido,_

_De amor e de esperança à terra desce,_

_Se em teu formoso céu, risonho e límpido,_

_A imagem do Cruzeiro resplandece._

_Gigante pela própria natureza,_

_És belo, és forte, impávido colosso,_

_E o teu futuro espelha essa grandeza._

_Terra adorada_

_Entre outras mil_

_És tu, Brasil,_

_Ó Pátria amada!_

_Dos filhos deste solo_

_És mãe gentil,_

_Pátria amada,_

_Brasil!_

_Deitado eternamente em berço esplêndido,_

_Ao som do mar e à luz do céu profundo,_

_Fulguras, ó Brasil, florão da América,_

_Iluminado ao sol do Novo Mundo!_

_Do que a terra mais garrida_

_Teus risonhos, lindos campos têm mais flores,_

_"Nossos bosques têm mais vida",_

_"Nossa vida" no teu seio "mais amores"._

_Ó Pátria amada,_

_Idolatrada,_

_Salve! Salve!_

_Brasil, de amor eterno seja símbolo_

_O lábaro que ostentas estrelado,_

_E diga o verde-louro dessa flâmula_

_\- Paz no futuro e glória no passado._

_Mas se ergues da justiça a clava forte,_

_Verás que um filho teu não foge à luta,_

_Nem teme, quem te adora, a própria morte._

_Terra adorada_

_Entre outras mil_

_És tu, Brasil,_

_Ó Pátria amada!_

_Dos filhos deste solo_

_És mãe gentil,_

_Pátria amada,_

_Brasil!"_

And the particles dissolved. A lone dancer representing Carmen Miranda formed different shapes and colors, a kaleidoscope of vibrant color. And the Butterflies and Dragons came in, Akagi, holding the flag for Japan, eating a Bauru, of course.

Nagato shook her head. "She just had to eat something..." Mutsu giggled. A number of athletes had already flown back to their respective countries, but Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi were there to see this to the end. As with protocol, the Butterflies and Dragons were in their training outfits.

"What is with all the empty seats?" asked Souryuu to Hiryuu, who was waving at the fans in the stands. Their medals were tucked away in protest of the low turnout.

"Eheheh, You probably will not see this at Tokyo," she replied, a number of musicians welcoming them. "This has been awful. Rio just was not ready for these Games." Naturally, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu sat close to the fleet. After the Closing Ceremony, the entire Kantai Collection would be occupying a section of the seats, as well as any Japanese athletes interested in attending the meeting.

Fubuki was also disappointed as the rest of the athletes headed to their seats. "So many empty seats," she said to Mutsuki and Yuudachi. "High ticket prices, crime, volunteers who don't want to take part, security breaches..."

"I would like to think that these people did not put on a show properly," said Mutsuki. "Our people need to learn from this and lay the hammer down when Tokyo hosts in four years."

People were filming the event. However...it was also raining. "Maybe that's why people are staying away," said Hiryuu as they took their seats, a bunch of dancers in gaudy outfits dancing in the rain. "It's raining out here."

"This just in from the JOC and Japan Self Defense Forces community," Nagato said to the entire fleet. "The special meeting following the closing ceremony exclusive to the Kantai and Japanese Olympic Delegation will take place at Carioca Arena 1 due to bad weather. Again, the following the closing ceremony exclusive to the Kantai and Japanese Olympic Delegation will take place at Carioca Arena 1 due to bad weather. Thank you!"

"So that's why the fans did not come out poi," said Yuudachi. "But, we're used to sorteing in squalls anyway poi, so, well, I guess it's call poi."

"Rain's not even that bad, it's actually going to be worse tomorrow," Shimakaze said. "But that may also be a reason why some athletes chose to skip the closing ceremony. They don't want to be in a storm."

"Also, that's another reason why just about all of our belongings are on the container ship and leaving port ahead of the squall," said Amatsukaze. "That way they stay dry and not damaged. In fact, and don't quote me on this...it might already be entering the Pacific by now."

"Ou. Noted."

"But, at the same time," said Mutsuki, "We're currently in our winter gear. When we head into the Northern Hemisphere, we're going to have to be in our normal outfits, maybe a cross of that and our swimsuits."

"I think we'll be fine sailing in uniform without alterations," said Kisaragi.

"Hey guys," said Madoka to Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu, "after this ceremony, we will be taking a flight back to Japan, although the weather might delay the flight."

"It is an honor to have worked with you these last several months, but our job is done here working with you," Homura said. "We've enjoyed every minute of it."

"And you are free to visit us at Etajima," said Kaga. "We'll show you around, and we'll have you meet some of the members of the Blue Mermaid Cadets. Etajima is a wonderful place. You'll love it."

"So we will keep in touch. Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts."

Akagi fell in with the others as the parade concluded and the musical acts continued. The flags left the center of the ground. And another wave of fireworks. A synthesizer player and another obscure female singer in a green bodysuit. The Olympic Channel was on, and it also showed the Butterflies and Dragons doing a dance and pose, along with others. Forro: come one, come all.

The history of the country was now on display as another troupe of Guarani dancers performed, the northeast of Brazil on showcase with all the archaeological sites. Serrada Capivara National Park in Piauí. Geometric formations in orange and yellow. Diamonds, circles, a butterfly, arrows, convergence, a block. A spiraling square. The words: Rio 2016. Another diamond among the panels carried. And with that, they left afterwards. The song: 'Mulher Rendeira' performed by Ganhadeiras de Itapuã.

Saudades. What was in a word? Words turned into shapes in blue. The weaving of Portuguese colonism. A ring full of women in white. Multiple circular shapes in white and black. Bilro lace. The lace-making women were portrayed, a single weaver in the center.

Now the artistic showcase of Brazil turned to the wonders of making magic from clay, come rain or come shine. Another co-ed troupe of dancers spun and jumped as one on the dais. The bright yellow, orange and red glows shined down on the platform in which they performed. This was Parabelo, Shindig, by the dance company Grupo Corpo, created in 1975 in the Brazilian state of Minas Gerais.

On the ground below, a convoy of performers in red clapped and danced in duets. Man to woman, woman to man. XOX. Some of the athletes elected to dance as well in the aisles of their sections. Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu elected to film and eat the remaining leftovers from the Athletes Village. 'Asa Branca' by Luiz Gonzaga was playing.

_"Quando olhei a terra ardendo_

_Qual fogueira de São João_

_Eu perguntei a Deus do céu, ai_

_Por que tamanha judiação_

_Eu perguntei a Deus do céu, ai_

_Por que tamanha judiação_

_Que braseiro, que fornaia_

_Nem um pé de prantação_

_Por falta d'água perdi meu gado_

_Morreu de sede meu alazão_

_Por farta d'água perdi meu gado_

_Morreu de sede meu alazão_

_Inté mesmo a asa branca_

_Bateu asas do sertão_

_Então eu disse, adeus Rosinha_

_Guarda contigo meu coração_

_Então eu disse, adeus Rosinha_

_Guarda contigo meu coração_

_Hoje longe, muitas légua_

_Numa triste solidão_

_Espero a chuva cair de novo_

_Pra mim voltar pro meu sertão_

_Espero a chuva cair de novo_

_Pra mim voltar pro meu sertão_

_Quando o verde dos teus óio_

_Se espaiar na prantação_

_Eu te asseguro não chore não, viu_

_Que eu voltarei, viu_

_Meu coração_

_Eu te asseguro não chore não, viu_

_Que eu voltarei, viu_

_Meu coração..."_

Now, scenes from the Games took place. Victory, defeat, and of course, scenes of the Butterflies and Dragons winning in archery for Japan. The four of them looked up and nodded to each other when they saw their scene, exchanging a collective fist bump before watching the rest of the montage.

Following the traditionally last medal ceremony of the Games, the men's marathon in which Kenya's Eliud Kipchoge won gold and which Dr. Bach awarded medals, the closing ceremony continued. The new members of the IOC Athletes Commission were introduced as the medal platform left for the very last time. A select group of devoted volunteers were also honored for their work. The flag of Greece was raised as the "Hymn to Liberty" was played. The Olympic Hymn was then sung by a chorus as the Olympic Flag came down and taken away by the local army.

_"Olympian flame immortal_

_Whose beacon lights our way_

_Emblaze our hearts with the fires of hope_

_On this momentous day_

_As now we come across the world_

_To share these Games of old_

_Let all the flags of every land_

_In brotherhood unfold_

_Sing out each nation, voices strong_

_Rise up in harmony_

_All hail our brave Olympians_

_With strains of victory_

_Olympic light burn on and on_

_O'er seas and mountains and plains_

_Unite, inspire, bring honor_

_To these ascending games_

_May valor reign victorious_

_Along the path of golden way_

_As tomorrow's new champions now come forth_

_Rising to the fervent spirit of the game_

_Let splendour pervade each noble deed_

_Crowned with glory and fame_

_And let fraternity and fellowship_

_Surround the soul of every nation_

_Oh flame, eternal in your firmament so bright_

_Illuminate us with your everlasting light_

_That grace and beauty and magnificence_

_Shine like the sun_

_Blazing above_

_Bestow on us your honor, truth and love!"_

A smaller version of the flag was handed from Eduardo Paes, the mayor of Rio de Janeiro, to Dr. Bach, and then to the governor of Tokyo, Yuriko Koike, dressed in a flowing beige and gold kimono. The flag of Japan was raised, and the strains of Kimigayo played, sung by a chorus.

_"Kimigayo wa_

_Chiyo ni yachiyo ni_

_Sazare-ishi no_

_Iwao to narite_

_Koke no musu made..."_

A red sun, Rio, obrigado, arigato. Up next was Tokyo's presentation. Different words of "thank you, from Japan." And now, a montage of scenes. Shibuya. Warming Up! Tokyo 2020! Love Sport! Captain Tsubasa! Pac Man! Anime! Sports! Pop Culture! Tokyo! 2020! Hello Kitty! The tower! Life! Warming up! Tokyo 2020!

The Butterflies and Dragons liked what they saw, nodding. Shinzo Abe was concerned he would not make it on time. Doraemon and Mario helped him get there. Shinzo Abe became Mario in real life, coming out of a pipe and slamming a ball down. A convoy of special effects. Hurdles. Geometric rectangles. Schoolgirls and a street dance team. Spiraling lights, a circle. More circles, a chrysanmthemum.

An energetic tune played in the background. And the metropolis overhead. The city. The flags of Tokyo 2020 waved. And the Mount Fuji was on display from those cubes that converged as well as the tower and the skyline. Mount Fuji, the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Tokyo Tower and Rainbow Bridge. See You In Tokyo, it said. And another wave of fireworks. This was where the Kantai Collection would be assigned to in four years.

That pipe would be sent to Carioca Arena 1 for the meeting. A number of shipgirls were sent down help move the pile, and would be at the venue ahead of time to set up the place. A large banner with the skyline, the red disc and the logo with the words "See You In Tokyo" would be displayed and chairs would be placed.

Admiral Tanaka also left the stadium to head to Carioca Arena 1 to prepare for the meeting while the speeches were going on. The flag of Japan at the Closing Ceremony would go down at the conclusion and be raised inside the arena at a location where the flags were raised for the medal winners of the basketball tournament, with the Hinomaru in the center. A duplicate speakers' podium was already inside the floor. Also, the flags of all the nations were already placed there, with Japan's flag front and center.

"The best place in the world is here. It is now," Carlos Arthur Nuzman told the crowd. "It was seven years of a lot of struggle and work, but it was worth it. Every minute. We always said that Rio was ready, and we can now declare it. We did it: we delivered a spectacular Games!"

Six more volunteers were recognized by Dr. Bach for their hard work during the Olympics. "I declare the Games of the XXXI Olympiad closed," said Dr. Bach, "In accordance with tradition, and I call on the youth of the world to gather four years from now in four years' time in Tokyo, Japan, celebrating the Games of the XXXII Olympiad. Bye, bye Rio!"

The convoy of colorful dancers continued as some of the athletes decided to leave the stadium, already bored with the music and ambience. Fruits forming a star, different crescents. Garden party. A tribute to the Brazilian artist and landscape designer Roberto Burle Marx. A singer below the cauldron sereneded the crowd as it finally died down, the rain and waterfall dousing the flames into smoke as she was awash in a shower. The song? 'Pelo Tempo Que Durar' by Marisa Monte.

_"Nada vai permanecer_

_No estado em que está_

_Eu só penso em ver você_

_Eu só quero te encontrar_

_Geleiras vão derreter_

_Estrelas vão se apagar_

_E eu pensando em ter você_

_Pelo tempo que durar_

_Coisas vão se transformar_

_Para desaparecer_

_E eu pensando em ficar_

_A vida a te transcorrer_

_E eu pensando em passar_

_Pela vida com você..."_

A massive net rose, forming a cocktail glass. And the fireworks rang out again. And now another convoy of entertainers in white blazers and black pants sang. Ito Melodia, Tinga, Ciganerey, Wantuir, Emerson, Leozinho and Mestre Paulinho. A parade of partygoers made their way downb the catwalk, followed by a brass ensemble. More troupes made their way down. Even the volunteers danced.

_"Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!_

_Berço do samba e das lindas canções_

_QQue vivem nalma da gente_

_És o altar dos nossos corações_

_Que cantam alegremente!_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!_

_Jardim florido de amor e saudade_

_Terra que a todos seduz_

_Que Deus te cubra de felicidade_

_Ninho de sonho e de luz!_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil!"_

Carnaval. Street sweeper Renato Sorriso led the dancers, serenading Izabel Goulart. More floats were being pulled in. Confetti flew in the air.

"Attention, Kantai!" said Nagato as the fireworks rang out one final time. "Report to Carioca Arena 1 for the meeting. The meeting will start at 11:30 p.m. local time. All members, head out to the meeting right now! Carioca Arena 1, shuttles are waiting. Thank you!"

Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu left the stadium and rendevoused with the Kantai Collection. They all headed to special buses towards Carioca Arena 1 for the meeting.

"Coach," said Akagi to Madoka, "it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Thank you for everything," said Kaga to Homura and Madoka.

"We salute what you've done to teach us and we will remember you for a long time," said Souryuu.

"Have a safe trip home," said Hiryuu.

"You do the same," Madoka said.

"Farewell, and good luck to you. We'll keep in touch," said Homura. And with that, the Butterflies and Dragons were done working with Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi.

* * *

Inside, there were chairs on the floor, a dais and podium with the flags of Japan, Brazil and IOC, along with the banner, and a sign on the monitor with the Tokyo 2020 logo on it. Some members of the Japanese delegation did stop by but most were getting ready to fly home.

Prime Minister Abe spoke. With him were Governor Koike, Mayor Paes, and Admiral Tanaka, as well as select members of the press. It was 11:30 p.m. Rio time. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said in Japanese. "It is my honor to personally congratulate the members of the JMSDF Kantai Collection for taking a stand against the war on terror and saving the city of Rio de Janeiro from harm, and in turn, saving Brazil and the world. We continue to be in awe of your special ability to defeat those who would do harm to the human spirit and the Olympic movement. Thank you very much, Kantai."

"On behalf of the City of Rio De Janeiro and the Brazilian people," said Mayor Paes, "and by request of the Governemt of Brazil, it is my honor to bestow of Admiral Kensuke Tanaka of the Japan Marine Self Defense Force and commander of the Kantai Collection, the honor of Commander of the Order of the Southern Cross and bestow on each member of this unique fleet the honor of Knight. The people of Brazil would like to thank you for being true warriors in the war against terror and in turn protecting the Olympic movement from those who would do harm."

The Admiral and the fleet lined up to be given their badges, with the Admiral donning a necklet.

Governor Koike was next to speak. "Dear members of the JMSDF Kantai Collection, Admiral Tanaka. On behalf of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government and the Tokyo Organising Committee of the Olympic and Paralympic Games, we are inviting the members of the Kantai Collection to be part of our security for Games of the XXXII Olympiad. We believe that your help and support will ensure that our athletes, our city, our country and the world will be safe from those who dare inflict indelible harm and suffering. We look to count on your support in four years time. Thank you."

Admiral Tanaka then spoke. "Mayor Paes, Governor Koike, ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor to say, on behalf of the Japan Self Defense Force, the Japan Marine Self Defense Force, the Blue Mermaid Cadet Wing and the Kantai Collection, who reach extends to North America and Europe...we, the members of the JMSDF Kantai Collection, accept your invitation to be part of the security team for the Games of the XXXII Olympiad."

The roars could be heard from outside the arena, as well as the applause.

"I call on Akagi Nagumo, our flag bearer for the Japanese delegation and the Standard Carrier Akagi, to come forth to speak on behalf of our fleet. Akagi."

"Thank you, Admiral," said Akagi. "Dear friends, dear sisters, Admiral, Governor Koike, Mayor Paes, ladies and gentlemen. We believe that as KanMusume our role is to serve the people we love. We are here for our admiral. We are here for the JMSDF. We are here for His Majesty, the Emperor Akihito. We are here for Japan. And we are here for the world.

"It is an honor to help protect one of the most important cities of the world, Tokyo, Japan, from the forces of evil, while at same time, promting our culture, our values, our traditions, our heritage, and our legacy. I became a dual gold medalist and Olympic Champion days ago in archery, but that will pale in comparison to my real duty: harnessing the spirit of a carrier from yesteryear, doomed then, but coming back stronger, now more than ever.

"To my sisters of the fleet, the greatest fleet girl collection the world has ever known. The time has come to serve your nation and the world. We are now called upon to help defend the Olympic movement and secure the future and happiness of the country we love. The power of East Asian Strength lies in our alliances with neighbors, and our partnerships around the world ensure that the lessons we learned have made our nation all the better for it.

"To everyone assembled here, as we finally depart the Marvelous City, Cidade Maravilhosa, Rio de Janeiro, I, Akagi of the First Carrier Division, have these simple words to say to you. Never Give Up. Never Give In. Now And Tomorrow, Live On And Win! Thank you Rio, thank you everyone, the Kantai Collection salutes you. May God bless you, and may God bless Brazil, Japan and the world. Thank you!"

* * *

As the fleet got on the buses to the Port and they left Carioca Arena 1 for the last time as one, Akagi was in deep reflection. "Kaga."

"Akagi."

"I wonder to myself, did we really just do all that over eight months?"

"We did."

A sigh. "It's good to know that finally, I will be able to return home and enjoy coming back. We've been away for so long. I miss Japan."

"I know. Me too."

"We all miss it," said Souryuu. "But now, we get to finally go home because we are done."

"We ran the race, we've kept the faith, we've done the work," said Hiryuu. "Let's leave this place the way we want to."

"Right!" they all said.

"Thanks for your hard work, Akagi-sempai!" said Fubuki.

"And as for you, Fubuki-chan," said Akagi, "your journey is just beginning."

"Eh?" She blushed. "Ahahahah, I guess you can say that."

At exactly midnight Rio time, the fleet depart the Port of Rio de Janeiro in the rigging, forming a large armade that slowly skated by the coast one last time. A large group of people were on the beach, thousands, some drummers and singers dancing in the rain to see these heroes one final time. Just about every member of the fleet held a flag of a nation that took part at the Games, as well as an Olympic flag for the refugees and Kuwait. They could take these home.

The last ones to leave port were, in order, Hiryuu, Souryuu, Kaga...and Akagi. And as they skated by the coast of Copacabana Beach, they took off their training outfits, which the Admiral caught on a large boat that carried him and Little Kaga, revealing their traditional uniforms, the iconic outfits of the First and Second Carrier Divisions.

"This is for you, Rio de Janeiro," Akagi said, as the fleet got ready to fire.

"Thank you Brazil for a wonderful Games," Kaga said.

"We will never forget you," Souryuu said.

"Remember in your hearts, until the day you die, that the Butterflies and Dragons were here!" Hiryuu said.

"THANK YOU RIO! OBRIGADO, ARIGATO, SAYONARA!" they all said. "FIRE!" The Butterflies and Dragons fired three waves of arrows which turned into fairies that showered one hour of fireworks, with red and blue butterflies of light and yellow and green dragons of light dancing around, across all the cities that hosted events, not just Rio. The church bells in every city in Brazil rang for one hour as the entire fleet, minus those from the USA (save for Iowa), Italy and Germany sailed for Japan. The American, Italian and Germany branches sailed for their respective homelands, but Iowa and Warspite chose to sail with the rest of the ships.

As the hour finally passes, the fairies returned to Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. Their tears of joy fell into the Atlantic Ocean as they continued to southward toward Cape Horn, around the Horn and northward up the Pacific.

There would be many more battles, sorties, expeditions, operations and tough times ahead for Fubuki, Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu and Hiryuu. But no matter what, the future was bright because the spirit of Olympism enveloped them all and inspired them to achieve bigger and better things.

Citius, Altius, Fortius. Faster, Higher, Stronger. Those elements that will always stands the tests, the tides of time, would now and forever be an essential part of the great mystique that was the Butterflies and Dragons, the First and Second Carrier Divisions of the JMSDF Kantai Collection.

* * *

**BUTTERFLIES AND DRAGONS**

**THE END**


End file.
